South Park's Living in California
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Inspired by Archangel RG91's story in which the setting is around Miami. Imagine if the whole gang lives in California together? Multiple straight shippings and story may alternate ratings. Chap 14,17,22,25,32,34 & 41 are M. Just a warning and reminder about it
1. Long Time No See

**South Park's Living in California**

 **Note: Remember this, South Park belongs to their creators**

 **Chapter 1: Long Time No See**

* * *

It all started with a ceremony. A graduation ceremony.

Here, the kids of South Park now all young adults are gonna graduate from high school.

They just got their certs, had a class photo and finally, "HELL YEAH! FUCKING A! FUCKING A PEOPLE!" Eric Cartman shouted throwing his graduation cap in the air. His classmates followed suit for all of them had been together from elementary to now.

And speaking of now, they're now having some graduation party with their families.

"Oh my ***! I can't believe it! We've finally graduated!" Allie Nelson cheered.

"Whoo-hoo! High school is over!" Millie Larsen cheered.

"That's right! Fuck high school!" Craig Tucker cheered as he flipped at the school principal behind his back.

"Whoo-hoo!" Kenny McCormick cheered running around happily. He even doesn't speak in his muffled voice for he's grown up already.

"Fuck yeah! Let's party! 24, 7, 365!" Clyde Donovan declared.

"Great idea!" Token Black agreed as he placed his arm around Nichole Daniels flirting with her.

"Man, things have changed." said Kyle Broflovski.

"You said it Kyle." agreed Scott Malkinson talking with his lisp.

While some of them chat around, others partied as Francis and Kevin Stoley are drinking soda together, David Rodriguez having a photo taken with her parents and Cartman stuffing his face with loads of delicious food.

And also, they even chat with their other friends. Annie Knitts is chatting with Meagan Ridley and Emily Marx while Jimmy Valmer and Timmy Burch are hanging out with Nate and Brimmy.

As the party continues on, Stan Marsh is serving himself some food and then, ran into a girl that he loved with all his heart. Wendy Testaburger. The 2 of them have been together as friends during high school and now, they couldn't help but smile at each other.

"Hey Wendy..." Stan greeted.

"Hi Stan..." Wendy greeted back.

"Congrats on the graduation." said Stan

"Same goes for you." Wendy replied.

As they chat about, "Sometimes, I wonder why they have not been a couple yet." Lola exclaimed as she and her best friend Jenny Simons observed from a distance. "Beats me." Jenny replied. "One thing's for sure, all of us are going our way. Either to college or somewhere else to pursue our studies further."

She brought up a good point and back to Stan and Wendy, they continued their chat.

"So Wendy, any plans after the graduation?" asked Stan.

"Yeah. I'm pursuing my education in Massachusetts." Wendy replied. "You?"

"Found a place in New York." Stan replied.

The 2 of them then grasp each others' hands.

"Stan, all the best and have a bright future. And remember this, I'll never forget you..." Wendy told him.

"Thanks. Same goes for you. We've been through together and I won't forget you and the times we had fun together..." Stan told her.

They then shared a hug as the party now became a food fight between Craig and Cartman.

 **3 years later...**

So far, many went their separate ways.

But in South Park, Cartman and Kenny are still here.

Cartman did go to college but dropped out after 20 weeks due to loads of crap and shit he's gone through and caused. For Kenny, going to college costs a bomb. His parents can only afford him to attend high school. His older brother Kevin died in a road accident while his sister Karen will be starting high school soon enough.

Right now, the duo are hanging out in Cartman's room feeling bored. "I'm so fucking bored Kinny!"

"I know. I know. And I can't find a job!" Kenny complained.

"I worked in KFC for sometime until my services are no longer required. Fuck this shit!" Cartman exclaimed. "Yeah, not to mention you're still fat." Kenny exclaimed as he chuckled to himself.

"Fuck you Kinny! I'm not fat! Ya hear me you poor bastard!"

Wow, it's been too long since Cartman hurled out his insults. Then, "Wanna play basketball Kinny?"

"Sure."

So at the basketball court, "Ah...those good old memories..." Cartman thought as his mind imagined a scnee where he threw the ball at Kyle's face and he laughed at him until he got his fat ass pwned. Kenny too recalled some memories as he imagined looking at a blonde chick pass by and he was staring at her body and forgetting to block the ball from scoring.

"Ah..." Both of them sighed about the good memories as they began playing.

 **1 hour later...**

"Man, I'm fucking tired!" Kenny exclaimed. "Well, I'm hungry for some pizza. Let's head back and refresh ourselves." said Cartman. "Good idea." Kenny agreed as they left the court.

 **Upon arrival...**

"What the fuck Kinny? Why are your parents in my house?" Cartman noticed

"What the fuck? You got a point. I wonder what's going on..." Kenny noticed it too as they made their way in.

There inside, Cartman's mom, Liane was waiting for him and likewise, Stuart and Carol McCormick, Kenny's parents. Even his sister, Karen is present.

"Hey boys. How's everything?" asked Stuart.

"Not much dad. Can't find a job and as the usual, random bullshit." Kenny replied.

"Hello Eric. How are you feeling?" Liane asked her son.

"The same answer as always mium. I'm ***damn fucking fine!" Cartman threw a fit. Then he noticed something. "Why are the fuck are my bags packed?"

"Yeah! My bags are there too! What's going on?" asked Kenny.

"Oh...that..." The next thing it happened, Stuart took out some canister and sprayed some gas that knocked Cartman and Kenny out cold. "Ouch..." said Karen.

"Wow...this knockout gas sprayer really is something..." Stuart exclaimed. "Well...I guess we can carry out the plan. Karen, help me take the bags to the car. Stuart and Carol, bring the boys in." Liane ordered.

So they did as told though for Stuart, it was hard to carry a fat ass Cartman to the car. "Hurry up ya stupid asshole!" Carol yelled. "Shut the fuck up you slutty whore!" Stuart yelled back as he dumped a knocked out Cartman into the car and Liane started driving to the west.

 **California...**

"Ow...fuck...where the fuck...am I..." Cartman is starting to gain his conscious.

"Whe...Where...are...we?" An unconscious Kenny stammered while trying to regain his senses.

"Oh you boys awake already? Well, feast yer eyes on California!" Carol announced as she and her daughter are sitting beside the boys while Stuart sits in the front beside Liane.

"CALIFORNIA! OH MY ***! WE'RE IN FUCKING CALIFORNIA!" An overexcited Cartman shouted as he and Kenny took a view in marvel and excitement.

"California is known for Hollywood and stuff in LA!" Kenny exclaimed.

"And in San Diego, all the conventions in the SDCC!" Cartman exclaimed. Then he thought of something. "But seriously, why the fuck are we in California?"

"Oh that Eric, you'll have to wait until we arrived." Liane answered as the driving continues on.

 **Soon enough...**

The car stopped outside a large, nice looking house that almost resembles a villa. (Because it's actually a villa! Is it? Hmmm...)

"Wow. Now that's a huge, ***damn house I'm seeing!" said Cartman. "Yeah. No kidding. 3 storeys high as far as I can tell from it's appearance." said Kenny.

"Okay, we're here boys. Your bags are in the back of the car." Liane told them as she parked her car in the driveway with other cars for some reason. Without question, Cartman and Kenny went to grab their bags and headed to the house. "Either we're on vacation or something." said Kenny. "You bet your ass it might be." Cartman agreed as they headed to the house.

When they arrived setting their bags down near the front door. "**** Shit! Cartman? Kenny?"

"Oh my ***! Kyle! Stan!" Kenny exclaimed as their 2 best friends showed up. "Well, well, well. My 2 old friends. Long time no see you bastards!" Cartman greeted as the 4 boys fist bump. "Damn Cartman. Still the same fat ass from high school!" Kyle exclaimed. "Fuck you Kahl. Still the same filthy ***! You went to a jewish college or something?"

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle shoved Cartman. "OW! Fuck off stupid ***!"

"What the? Fellas! Fellas! They're here!" To their right, Butters noticed them and called for the others as Clyde, Token, Tweek, Craig and Kevin showed up with him and, "I-I see, we have c-c-company. Old fr-friends of ours!"

"TIMMIIHH! LTNS!" On the left, Jimmy, Timmy, David, Scott and Francis showed up. "Hey tubby! Long time no see!" Craig called out. "Ha! Ha! Same old Craig you damn bastard!" Cartman exclaimed as all the boys met up and fist bump each other. "So...are all of you here for some reason?" asked Kenny.

"You bet! All of us and the girls are here for some big surprise that our parents have for us all!" said Clyde.

"Girls? They're here?" Kenny's eyes went wide upon hearing that part.

"Yeah you can say but not all the girls are here yet. How about you and Cartman bring your bags in?" Token suggested.

So grabbing their bags, Cartman and Kenny entered the house along with the other boys.

Inside, "Now that is some fine house..." said Cartman as they entered a large living roomwhich is right in front of them and then, "Hey guys look! Cartman and Kenny are here!"

"Oh shit! Heidi Turner?" Elated, Cartman went to her and they shared a hug.

"How's everything?" Allie asked as she and the other girls went to meet the other boys.

"Well...it's all good." Kenny replied as he greeted each girl when he turned red upon seeing one approach him. "Hi Kenny...remember me?"

"No way...Lola! Long time no see!" Kenny and Lola shared a hug and after that, he began smelling her hair. "Oh fuck! Your hair smells more beautiful than ever!" He exclaimed.

After hugging Heidi, Cartman looked at the other girls and, "Too long I haven't seen you bitches and not to mention, you're all hotter and sexier than before!"

"Thanks fat ass! And not to mention you're still fat and shorter than us!" Annie teased as the girls laughed at him. "Oh great! Just great! Let's all laugh at the fat ass that I always get called for!" Cartman exclaimed in disgust.

After that, bonding time took place as Millie and Esther chatted with Tweek and Craig, Jenny and Nichole chatted with Clyde and Token and it sure is good to recall the good old times they had together and yet...why are they all gathered in this large house?

As the bonding continues on, the front door opened and the last 3 girls, Wendy, Bebe and Red showed up.

And now, Kyle is chatting with Butters and Scott while Stan spent some time with Sally, Annie and David when he caught sight of Wendy. And likewise, Wendy caught sight of Stan like as if he's the first person to see when she entered the house. Right now, both of them walked towards each other.

"Wendy..."

"Stan..."

They stared at each other for a moment. Then, "Stan! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Wendy! It's so good to see you again!"

They shared a warm hug and after that, joined at the others. "After 3 fucking years, we all meet again in a special long time no see reunion!" Cartman announced as all cheered in agreement.

 **Indeed it's a very special reunion. 3 years had passed and the young adults of South Park were reunited in California. So, a big surprise was mentioned by the parents but what is it anyway? Is it going to be special? Reviews appreciated. And I hope the story is written well. Correct me if I messed up a bit on the speeches or quotes of the characters.**

 **And a reminder again that certain words will be censored and no yaoi or yuri pairings due to certain issues on being watched and if caught with all those violations, I am seriously doomed and likewise, the story.**


	2. House Great it is

**Chapter 2: House Great it is**

* * *

A special reunion. Small world it is. All in a large house.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, 3 hot, sexy chicks that I have not seen for 3 years!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Wow...Red is even hotter than the last time I parted ways with her..." Kevin recalled staring at Red's ravishing beauty.

"No doubt that I can't help but stare at how hot Bebe is." said Kyle.

"Wendy! Bebe! Red! It's been so long since I saw the 3 of you!" Annie exclaimed as she and the other girls ran to welcome them. The girls shared hugs and laughter together.

 **Outside the living room...**

"Sharon! Sheila! It's so good to see you!" Bebe's mother, Mrs Stevens greeted them.

"It's nice to see you Elena!" Sharon shook her hand as Stephen(Butters' father) and Richard(Tweek's father) showed up. "I see that all the mothers and fathers are finally here!" Richard exclaimed. "You bet!" said Darren Stevens, Bebe's father.

"Okay, how about a drink or two. What do you say?" Stephen suggested.

"Why not. It's a long drive and I could use a drink!" Darren agreed as the adults went to refresh themselves.

 **Back in the living room...**

"Guys, Wendy's here!" Stan told his friends.

"That's nice. Since you 2 didn't see each other and betting that she's available, I suggest you make your move on her." said Kyle.

"I don't know...we went to different colleges and what if she has a boyfriend or something?" Stan replied.

"Dude. You do know that the only boy Windy wants to fuck with is you." said Cartman.

"Yeah. She's dying to suck your dick and insert it in her mouth." said Kenny.

That sentence made Cartman and Kyle laugh, "Oh fuck, Kenny...still the same guy with the sex intelligence..." Stan sighed and then noticed Wendy staring at him and both of them felt a blush on their faces as the turned away.

Outside the living room, "Look at them. Catching up the good old time." said Thomas(Craig's father). "I know right?" His wife Laura agreed.

"Speaking of which, Randy, is it time?"

"You bet Gerald, call the others and we'll make our move."

So once the parents are gathered, they entered the living room. "Children, may we have your undivided attention please?" Mrs Testaburger requested.

All stopped talking and faced them.

"Okay, you may be all be wondering what the surprise is for you all since your parents mentioned it right?" Randy began.

"Oh yeah dad. You did mention it when driving Kyle and I to this house." Stan stated.

"And speaking of the house, do you like it?" asked Mr Black.

"Pardon my language dad, it's fucking awesome!" Token exclaimed. "Not to mention it's larger than our house!" (Definitely large)

"It looks like a villa!" said Heidi.

"It's a g-gr-gr-grandeur!" Jimmy added.

"Glad you like it because on this day forward, this house is all yours!" Randy announced.

Upon hearing that, the kids gasped and their mouths dropped.

"What...the...fuck...did...you...just...say?" Kyle stammered.

"Slap me twice and kick me onto the floor, I don't believe it!" Craig exclaimed when Tweek slapped his face twice and kicked him onto the floor literally. "Seriously dude, what the fuck?"

"You said you want someone to-"

"Tweek, not literally dude."

"Oh."

"Now as we're trying to say, this entire house is all yours and you're correct Heidi, it's a villa!" Nancy(Heidi's mother) explained.

"How the hell did you afford some luxury for us?" asked Jenny.

"It's a long story Jenny. You see, us parents were planning this when you all started high school. Originally, it was suppose to be a graduation gift but since most of you went your way, we decided to wait until the time has come." Roger(Clyde's father) explained.

"Not to mention all of us put our hearts and minds to prepare the greatest surprise ever for you all!" William(Nichole's father) added.

"Well, what do you think of the surprise we revealed to you all?" asked Randy.

"Dad, this is the best present that you gave to us all! Thanks!" Stan exclaimed as the others agreed with him and they applauded together.

"Now just to let you know, the villa is already paid for but you need to find jobs to pay for the utility bills and a reminder to save up and do not spend too much of your expenses." Stephen reminded.

"Oh don't worry dad, we'll find a job for sure!" Butters cheerfully assured.

"I know you will son. That's why now that you're grown up, I don't have to ground you." Stephen exclaimed.

"Alright now kids, we got a plane to catch to Hawaii for some bonding. So, we'll see you again and we'll try to visit you often. Likewise, try to visit us in South Park if you have time." Randy told them. All of them then stood up and went to their parents.

"Meem, I dunno how to thank you..." said Cartman.

"Oh I'll miss you my grown up Eric. Stay out of trouble, okay?" Liane reminded her son as they hugged.

Nearby, Kyle is seen hugging his brother Ike. "I'll miss you bro." Ike has changed a lot now speaking normally even though he looks Canadian.

"Same thing Ike. You're starting high school soon so be good and do your best!" Kyle told him.

"Don't worry Kyle. Ike has changed and he will make us proud. Maybe soon, he'll get a chance to stay with you and your friends." said Sheila.

"Yeah...who knows?..." Kyle agreed as he hugged his family.

"Stan, enjoy yourself." said Randy.

"And have fun and try to stay out of trouble." Sharon reminded him.

"I know mom and dad. That's what happened to Shelly right?" asked Stan.

"Yes, we don't want to let you know what happened to her but we know she's gone." Randy explained. And secretly, Stan was happy because he won't have to worry about her pushing him around.

"Bye Kenny!" Karen hugged her brother

"Be good and don't be like your father." Carol reminded him.

"Hey! I'm trying my best to fucking change! I'm still looking for a job you whore!" Stuart argued. "But anyways, take care."

"Sure thing dad." Kenny replied as he and his family embraced.

The others did the same thing as they embraced their mothers and fathers and even Craig and his sister Tricia flipped each other for fun.

After some family moments, "Photo time!" Francis announced taking out his camera from his bag. He has been known to have photography skills and once the camera is set, "5 seconds to the photo finish!"

"Hurry up you dickhead!" Kevin called out as the camera is ready and once Francis got in the crowd, all posed with smiles and humour.

After that, the parents left. "Bye kids! Have a good time!" Randy called out.

"Bye!" All the kids greeted back as they watched their parents drive off one car at a time.

 **A minute later...**

After catching one last glimpse of them, they went back inside the villa and there, "Y' know, I just realized something."

"What is it Cartman?" asked Kyle.

"We've been together as a class back then in high school." said Cartman. "And now after 3 years, we are reunited together...as roommates!"

"Cartman's got a good point. As a class before and now, we're living together in this huge, villa!" said Stan.

"WHOO-HOO!" Kenny cheered.

"HELL YEAH!" Clyde cheered too and all cheered and laughed together with loads of happiness.

Then, Cartman's stomach rumbled. "Dude, it sounds like you had not eaten lunch." Kyle exclaimed.

"Ugh...Kinny and I were gonna have pizza until his fucking dad sprayed us with gas that knocked us out and that's how we got here." Cartman explained.

"Speaking of pizza, I haven't had one for some time." said Craig.

"Yeah! Let's order pizza for dinner!" Allie suggested. All cheered in agreement as Wendy whipped out her phone. "Call Pizza Hut." Cartman suggested.

"Whatever you say." Wendy replied as she did the ordering.

Soon enough, Wendy got it done. "Okay, it's currently 7pm and the pizza will arrive soon. So while waiting-"

"Let's bunk up!" Butters suggested. All agreed as they grabbed their bags and went up the stairs to their upper left corner. For Timmy because he's wheelchair bounded, he wheeled to a spot below the staircase and some sensor detected his presence and a platform rose below him and hatches on the second floor opened up giving Timmy access. "TIMMIIHH!"

"Wow...that's pretty sweet." Cartman exclaimed.

Now at the second level, there are 8 bedrooms, 2 large bathrooms and another staircase leading to the third level. Each bedroom is large enough to have 4 beds, a large closet and 4 desks for each individual.

"I'll take the one nearest to the bathroom!" Craig declared.

"Aye! I was gonna get that room you bastard!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Sorry fatass. First to own it!" Craig replied as Tweek, Clyde and Token bunked with him.

"C'mon Cartman! Let's get that room beside them!" Stan suggested.

"Meh. Why not." So Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny bunked into the room beside them as Francis, David, Kevin and Scott bunked into the room beside them.

Nearby, "H-Hey fellas. You mind if-"

"Of c-c-cour-course not Butters! You c-c-can be our r-ro-room-room-roommates!" Jimmy replied.

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy agreed as the trio took the room furthest from the bathroom.

"Look at those boys! Eager to get the best out of the best!" Sally observed.

"I know right?" agreed Bebe.

"Well, I'll take that room!" Annie declared as she, Allie, Jenny and Lola bunked into the room nearest to the bathroom.

"This room is ours!" Wendy declared as she, Bebe, Red and Nichole bunked into the one across Cartman's room.

"Well...I guess we'll be beside Wendy's." said Millie as she, Esther, Heidi and Sally bunked into the room beside Wendy and co.

 **Inside a room...**

Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny had just started settling their room. "Kewl! My laptop and Xbox are all packed inside my bag!" Cartman cheered setting up his desk. "No kidding, I sure am glad I finally got one!" Kenny took out a laptop and as he set it up, "Dude, isn't that the one you won for topping the history class in high school?" asked Kyle. "Yeah it is! Up till now, I still took care of it well." Kenny replied.

 **In another room...**

"So Wendy, how do you feel when you see Stan again?" asked Bebe as she arranged her clothes.

"It feels great! I'm amazed at how he has grown..." Wendy replied thinking of him.

"Well, I recall Stan being one of the hotshots in high school and until now, he still is." said Nichole as she placed a picture of herself and Token on her desk.

"Totally!" agreed Red.

"Ugh! You guys..." Wendy blushed.

"But I'm concerned Wendy, didn't you have a boyfriend during your college years?" asked Red.

"Yeah...I'm kind of worried about that part..." Wendy replied.

"Don't worry Wendy. He'll be fine. And if he gets a girlfriend, you should be happy for him." said Nichole.

"Thanks Nichole. At least one thing's for sure, we should be happy for each other." thanked Wendy when the doorbell rang. "OMG! The pizza's here!" Bebe exclaimed and now, all went downstairs and before that, "Okay, we'll pay the pizza together. 20 dollars each." Wendy suggested. All agreed and forked out 20 dollars including Wendy herself. Once she collected the money, she answered the door and there, the delivery man was waiting with 6 large boxes. Wendy paid him and he gave her the boxes.

All gathered around as, "What flavours did she ordered?" asked Tweek. "Let's see...2 Hawaiian, 2 BBQ Chicken and 2 Super Supremes." Wendy revealed. "And also, I ordered 5 orders of garlic bread, 20 pieces of sweet n spicy drumlets and 20 pieces of honey roasted wings."

"Oh ***! The food smells so fucking good!" Cartman exclaimed. "Well I'm starving, PIZZA PARTY!" Clyde declared loudly. All cheered as they headed to the dining room to their right.

Inside, the dining room is large. 2 rectangular tables with chairs and it's merged with the kitchen just beside it to the left and in house plan mode, north. The kitchen is also large with all the necessities in it and a sliding door to gain access to the living room. One way out or another. "I wonder if the fridge is stocked?" Kyle went to check one of the 2 fridges and, "**** shit!" Inside the fridges contain all the food and drinks. Kyle then took out 2 bottles of coke and 2 bottles of Sprite out.

He then set it at the table as already, Jenny and Lola got some glasses and seeing the soda, Token and David began pouring drinks. "Alright motherfuckers, dig in!" Cartman declared and the party begins!

"Shit, this is good stuff!" said Kevin chomping a Hawaiian pizza. "You said it! Want a wing?" Red offered him one. "Thanks sweetie." Kevin thanked her and she blushed.

At the other table, Cartman is chugging down the remaining coke left in the bottle. "Dude. I was gonna finish it!" Stan complained. "Well there's another bottle over there! Go get it yourself you bastard!" Cartman sneered as he let out a loud burp. "Gross!" Lola complained. "You sicko!" Jenny exclaimed. "Don't care bitches!" Cartman retorted as he grabbed a Super Supreme pizza.

Meanwhile, Kenny is about to eat a piece of garlic bread when, "Oh great. All finished up." Sally exclaimed and she's sitting beside him. With sympathy, Kenny broke it in half and gave her the half. "Thanks Kenny. You're too kind."

"No problem." Kenny replied as back at the other table, Wendy, Bebe, Kyle and Butters are talking about some stuff and Scott is juggling some of the chicken while Francis is recording the scene. "GAH! I dropped a topping! 5 second rule!" Tweek did it successfully.

 **After dinner...**

"Boy, that was good." said Cartman. "Yeah fatass. You ate 8 slices of pizza if you ask me." said Kyle. Ignoring him, Cartman ended up burping at his face.

"Aw sick!" Kyle ran to the sink and threw up. "Pizza breath smells good..." Cartman sighed to himself as he patted his stomach.

"So...what do we do for the night fellas?" asked Butters. "I know! Let's explore the entire villa!" Heidi suggested. "Oh my gosh. I glitter that!" Esther supported this. "Well, we still have time for some fun. Since the villa is ours courtesy to our parents, let's check everything out in this place!" Stan suggested.

"Great i-i-ide-idea!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"TIMMIIHH! EXPLORRRE!" Timmy added.

"Exactly Timmy! Let's do this!" Stan cheered.

"Right after we clean up." Wendy pointed out. Good point as all began cleaning up after dinner.

 **And there, I stop right here and prepare for the next chapter. So the surprise is revealed and wow, all were excited over it. What will the villa look like on the inside? Good question. Ha! Ha! Ha! Reviews appreciated.**


	3. Explore and Discover

**Chapter 3: Explore and Discover**

 **Comments to the reviews**

 **Stendy: I'll see what I can do and consider from your opinions which I did already in most of it. And I'm pleased on your supportive shippings**

 **RLN: He'll always be fat and short. Everyone knows that and I'm pleased at the shippings you support**

 **South Park Revie: Everyone knows that. Even I do right before writing this story**

 **Lovu: That's possible. All planned out in chapter 2**

 **Guest 1: I'm glad you do and I'll do my best to make it very good**

 **ric122 & Guest 2: Thanks**

 **Guest 3: I think I recall Peter Griffin mentioning that quote before...**

 **Lanadelrey: Thanks and yes, I'll keep going with the story**

 **Guest 4: That may be in a future chapter or something. I'll see what I can plan but no drinking involved**

 **Hearty: I'm not so sure if I have time to make descriptive appearances. All I know, they grow from kids to young adults**

 **Guest 5: Here's your answer. Right here!**

* * *

Pizza was good. The soda is good. In summary, dinner is tasty.

Cleaning is tiring. Taking out the trash is a boring chore. In summary, all cleaned up.

The whole gang is in the living room as, "Let's start with the room beside the dining room." said Clyde. All went to check and upon entering, "Cool! A music studio!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Sweet! Some of us can practice our solos!" said Lola.

"Some of us can rock and roll!" said Token. "Glad I brought my bass guitar!"

"And some of can fuck the shit out of any song we want to sing!" said Clyde.

The music studio has sound systems, a DJ kit with speakers, a stage set up and a VCR set up on a tripod. "Shit! I wann try spinning records and rap and beatbox!" said Cartman as all examined the place.

After that, they checked another room across the music studio to see another bedroom. "Either this is a guest room or something." said Butters.

"More than that, it's where we can fuck some chicks when we bring them here!" said Kenny.

"Yeah! I second that!" agreed Clyde as he and Kenny fist bump.

"You do realize that the room can also be for us if ever we found a man." said Millie.

"Sure. Sure. If you're lucky enough." said Kenny.

After that, "Wanna check the third level?" asked Kyle. All agreed as they took the stairs up to the third level while Timmy used the automatic platforms to get himself there.

At the third level, "This is amazing!" said Stan. In front of them is a wide hallway and 2 special rooms. The room to the right contains gym equipment and machines like treadmills, weights and so on.

And the room to the right is a lounge. Inside contains many cool stuff. At the bottom right, a table tennis table. At the top right, some couches and a square table. And at the top left side, a large flat screen TV with 2 tables and some couches. There's also a DVD player and a karaoke system on a shelf above the TV along with several microphones. And finally, at the bottom left side is a table football. "If I'm in seventh heaven over this place, I would be sooooooo happy..." said Craig.

After that, "I recall seeing a back door beside the kitchen and it's right by the staircase." said Scott.

"Let's check it out then." said Bebe. So they went down to the first level and there, Bebe opened the door and what she saw made her squeal in excitement. All went out to check and it was an amazing sight.

"**** shit! That is some pool!" said Kevin.

"Check it out! There's a hot tub near it!" said Sally.

"That BBQ pit at the far right would benefit us!" said David.

Exactly. The backyard has a large, rectangular swimming pool, a large, circular hot tub, a medium sized BBQ pit with 4 benches with an umbrella shade for protection from the hot sun and rain.

"Oh fuck. I feel like taking off my clothes and jumping in the pool right now!" said Bebe.

"Oh my ***, Bebe! You slut!" Allie exclaimed as, "Check it out! A door that leads to the basement!" Scott noticed. "I bet there's more cool shit in there!" said Cartman as he made his way there with the others following him.

When Cartman opened a door, he made a discovery, "No fucking way!" he got inside followed by the others. In the basement are some arcade machines, 2 pool tables, 2 air hockey tables and a mini bar. "I feel like fucking the shit out of some hot bitch right now!" said Clyde.

"And who's the hot bitch you want to fuck with?" asked Jenny. Clyde was speechless for a moment when, "**** shit! Free drinks in the mini bar!" Cartman called out taking out several bottles of liquor. "Hey Cartman! Let me have some!" Kenny called out. "Time to go down with some shots!" Craig declared. "Who's game?"

"I'm game!" Francis called out.

"Me too!" Kevin called out as the others joined in except for Stan and Wendy who first decided to have a private conversation.

"So Wendy...how's college?" asked Stan.

"Great! Graduated with flying colours!" Wendy replied cheerfully.

"Nice! I knew you'll make it! Congrats!" said Stan.

"Thanks Stan. And how's your time in college?" asked Wendy.

"It's all good. Managed to graduate at least."

"That's great! I knew you'll make it! And congrats to you!" said Wendy.

"Thanks Wendy. So any plans?" asked Stan.

Before Wendy could reply, "Hey Stan! Wendy! Come join the fun!" Bebe called out from the basement. Upon hearing her friends' voice. "We'll talk later Stan."

"Okay, let's have some fun then." Without hesitation, they went down and joined the entire gang as they had a drink or 2.

 **An hour later...**

"Damn! I-I-I'm fe-fe-feel-feel-feeling good! HIC!" Jimmy exclaimed with a hiccup

"N-No kidding!" said Red as she lost her balance and fell down to the ground.

All laughed at her and continued drinking some liquor as Craig suddenly stood up. "I'm hittin the h-h-hot tub! Anyone wan-wanna join me?"

Bebe, Jenny, Lola, Kenny, Clyde, Kevin, Red, Francis, Token and Nichole raised their hands.

The rest decided to game in the basement. "I'll be at the hockey table!" said Cartman as he started the machine. "How about I team with you?" asked Heidi. "He! He! C'mon then!" The 2 of them got some strikers as, "We'll be your opponents fatass!" Allie declared as she and Annie got some strikers. "Game on bitches!" Cartman declared as he started the game.

At an arcade machine, "Nyah! Die vampires! DIE!" Tweek is playing a game called, "Vampire Night" as he's going berserk shooting vampire beasts and claw vampires in the first level. Beside him, "Dude. Chillax it's just a game." Kyle started in as the second player as he and Tweek killed some more vampires together.

At a pool table, Millie, Esther and Sally are shooting balls in holes while Butters is alone beating some drums in an arcade machine while Jimmy and Timmy watched him.

At another arcade machine, "You have never been to an arcade before Dah-veed?" asked Scott for that's how all pronounce his name.

"Yeah. I most of the time work at my parents' restaurant. Never got a chance to check out some places." said David.

"I see. Well, I can show you the ropes, let's play Time Crisis 3 and I'll explain." Scott suggested.

"Sure thing Scott." thanked David as they began the game.

 **Outside...**

Those who want to chill in the hot tub are already intoxicated from the supply of liquor they had and ended up taking off their clothes leaving only their boxers, bras and panties.

"Damn! That feels good!" said Token feeling the water as he hiccupped.

"So soothing." said Nichole cuddling to him while still feeling drunk.

"Now that we're all roommates, we can have lots of fun together!" said a drunk Lola.

"Gee...I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." said Bebe.

That gave Kenny a dirty idea. "I know how we can feel comfortable, let's get naked in the hot tub!" He then took off his boxers.

"Dude. What the fuck? Or should I say, hell yeah!" Craig then removed his boxers.

"Mmmm...count me in!" Bebe took off her top exposing her sexy breasts.

"Oh my ***! Bebe you slut!" Jenny exclaimed as, "You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them!" Red cheered taking off her top.

All laughed as they stripped except for Jenny and Lola for they're not feeling reluctant but they're still drunk.

"Now I feel comfortable!" said Clyde as he stood up and started twisting his body around as his dick wiggled around. "I call this the Apollocopter!" Some of the water got splashed about.

"Dude. You're such a fag!" said Craig. "And a douche!" added Francis as he and Craig laughed and fist bump each other.

"You know how to make laugh Clyde!" said Bebe as she grabbed Clyde and started to make out with him.

"Oh my ***! Bebe!" Nichole exclaimed.

"Nice one!" said Token as all laughed and had fun in the hot tub.

 **While this was happening...**

"We seriously blew it." said Stan.

"We were so close to defeating that 4 armed zombie! Even though we keep shooting his tongue." said Wendy.

They decided to go outside for a while and already, "Wow...too much laughing I hear from the hot tub." said Stan.

"And I see clothes on the ground." said Wendy.

"By the way, Wendy..."

"What is it Stan?"

"Ever since we broke up due to the fact that we're going on our separate ways and now that we meet again, I wonder if-"

"Stan, I know the feeling and desire that you have. But it just...things change." Wendy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, back when I was in college...I have a boyfriend."

"Oh wow...I...I guess I'm sorry." Stan apologized as he scratched the back of his head a bit.

"No Stan, I should be sorry. I was pretty busy in college I never had time to mention this." Wendy apologized back.

"It's alright Wendy. Truth to be told, I'm happy for you."

"You do?"

"Well, of course. You were right about the part where we parted ways and never had time to keep in touch. Still, despite what I heard, I don't mind at all."

"Stan..." Immediately, Wendy hugged him tightly. "Thank you..." She whispered.

"No problem. Wanna play pool?" Stan asked.

"Sure!" Wendy replied cheerfully.

"Nice. Go set it up, I'll use the bathroom first." Stan told her. Wendy nodded and went back inside the basement to see Cartman and Butters getting beaten by Scott and David in air hockey.

 **Inside the house...**

Stan made his way to the bathroom and found a small one beside the spare bedroom on the first level. Inside, it only has a toilet and a sink.

Now that Stan is alone, he looked in the mirror for he had a sad face. He felt his heart. It hurts him emotionally as tears are forming in his eyes. "Why...why didn't I...oh why...how can I...let this...happen..." He shed tears of sadness over what he heard from Wendy. It really broke his heart to the core and goes on throughout the night. (Okay...is this scene a bit or way too emotionally or something?...)

 **Oh my. What Stan heard wasn't making him feel elated. And what happened at the hot tub is frickin insane! AHAHAHAHA! Oh well, let's see how the gang adjusted themselves in living together in the next chapter. Reviews appreciated.**


	4. Job Hunt

**Chapter 4: Job Hunt**

 **Comments to the reviews**

 **ric22: Indeed**

 **Freeze340: Glad you do and I'll try to write more of this**

 **Lulu: Yeah. For now**

 **Guest 1: Of course they will in a few chapters. And the hot tub scene where you describe it be Jersey reminds of that episode where many were slaughtered by suicide bombers**

 **Guest 2: Far apart indeed. The boyfriend will soon make his appearance**

 **Guest 3: Oh yeah. I'll plan that scene out. Good idea**

 **Guest 4: Good point**

 **Goofy: Not nearly but, you'll find out soon enough**

 **Henna: Yeah, yeah. I'm trying to make Cartman an asshole**

 **Guest 5 & Noname: Good idea. I'll plan this scene soon enough in one of the chapters**

 **Paris: Don't worry. They will definitely get back together even before Stan starts another relationship with another girl**

 **Guest 6: Don't know but I'll plan a scene based on that. Not to mention it's a good idea**

 **Renny: Don't worry. They'll have it soon**

 **Guest 7 & 13: And it's right here!**

 **Guest 8: Yes he needs that to make his confession and restore it back**

 **Guest 9: How can I say this? Well, they saved and then once they graduate from high school, they pooled their money out. Should be very expensive but the years of saving was never wasted**

 **Guest 10: Oh yes, Wendy will realize that**

 **Gert: Oh nice, I was planning the scenes but the car accident may either be time to plan or may not be used. Sorry about that part**

 **Guest 11: Beau? Uh...okay...hope I understand what you're trying to review on**

 **Idfg mood: Well how I can say this is this. Stan meets a new girl(And the description will be used)and made out with her. Wendy was sad but soon, things may change between herself and him**

 **Guest 12: Most part of it is what I've planned. Except for the part where Stan gets a new girl but you'll see how the story goes**

 **Brittney : Yes, he meets a new girl but won't be her boyfriend**

 **Freezy: No problem. No fooling around and about between them**

 **Baby: That will happen soon enough between Stan and Wendy**

 **Hello I'm here: I can make use of that soon enough**

 **Jb: Hmmm...no comment because I'm clueless**

 **Guest 14: During her years in college and no sex.**

 **South Park: Some twist you have, I'll see what I'll make use from it**

 **Guest 15: Your tweaks are reasonable. I'll remember that**

 **Guest 16: You'll see in a few chapters later**

 **Pink: Sorry, Stan didn't get a girl in his college years. Wendy however met a guy in her college years. Just to let you know**

 **Ben Thomas: Of course I will. Chillax well!**

* * *

One exploration. Some discoveries and a ton of fun!

Well, the gang sure had fun but in the part where they drank, it really result in a few insane scenes.

Anyway, first night was crazy and the next morning, all woke up with huge headaches from the liquor.

In a room, Bebe just woke up. "Oh...what a night and...Clyde?"

"Huh? What the fuck? Bebe, what are you doing on my bed?" asked a surprised Clyde.

"I don't know! Do you?" She asked back.

"Not a clue...but...we're only wearing our undergarments. That's all I know." answered Clyde

"Shit...this is messed up." said Bebe. "Well, I better get back to my room."

So Bebe got up and left the room and a minute later, Token entered in. "Sup dude." He greeted Clyde. "Hey dude. I take it you've been in Nichole's bed the entire night?" Clyde deduced

"I guess." Token replied stifling a yawn that woke Tweek and Craig. "GAH! Why are you 2 only wearing your boxers?" Tweek exclaimed. "From what I see, Clyde and Bebe made out, Token and Nichole made out and-"

"Kevin and Red made out." Token finished Craig's sentence. "How the fuck did you know what I was gonna say?" asked a surprised Craig. "Simple. Ran into Red and asked about her. She told me she found herself on Kevin's bed." Token replied.

"I guess the first night in the villa drove us insane." said Tweek.

"Just like how you drank coffee mixed with meth." Craig added laughing to himself.

 **Downstairs...**

Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny headed to the dining room and sat down as at the kitchen, Wendy, Annie, Lola and Heidi are cooking breakfast. "I smell bacon..." Cartman exclaimed drooling a bit. "And I smell sausages!" Stan exclaimed drooling a bit too. Kyle just waited by playing an app game in his phone and Kenny took out a deck of cards and looked through them. "Oh shit! You still have your Duel Monsters deck Kinny?" askd Cartman.

"Yeah! Brings me good memories." said Kenny.

"Oh yeah! I recall two things about the card game. And it's that first, Kenny's deck is a zombie deck." said Kyle pausing his game.

"And second, back where we're still in elementary, he beat that duelist bastard who calls himself the Ultra Rare Cardmaster in the duelling tournament" said Stan.

 **Flashback...**

In South Park mall, the duelling tournament took place there. Kenny is in the finals and he's duelling against the Ultra Rare Cardmaster. This duelist got his name because every single card in his deck is ultra rare.

Right now, his field has 5 ultra rare monsters and 5 ultra rare spell and trap cards. Plus, his life points are extremely high.

Here's the layout.

Monsters in his field.

1\. Cyber End Dragon(Machine/Fusion/Effect), (4000/2800)  
2\. VWXYZ Dragon Cannon(Machine/Fusion/Effect), (3000/2800)  
3\. Masked Beast Des Gardius(Fiend/Effect), (3300/2500)  
4\. Armed Dragon LV10(Dragon/Effect), (3000/2000)  
5\. Super Conductor Tyranno(Dinosaur/Effect), (3300/1400)

Spell/Trap cards in his field.

1\. Solemn Wishes  
2\. Masked Doll  
3\. Light of Intervention  
4\. The Dark Door  
5\. Imperial Order

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No one can beat me! Look at all my cards! They're ultra rare! Ahahahaha! Even that orange parka idiot can't win!" The Ultra Rare Cardmaster boasted, teased and mocked Kenny as it's his turn to draw. He only has 2 face down cards in his field and his life points are only 1000.

From the crowd, "This is fucking bullshit! Look at his monsters, all of them have at most, 3000 and plus attack points!" Cartman exclaimed. "Kenny's not gonna win if he doesn't turn the tables on in this turn!" said Kyle. "Now it's his turn. How's he gonna fare?" asked Stan.

At the arena, Kenny has no cards in his hand. Slowly, he drew a card from his duel disk. He drew Pot of Greed which allows him to draw 2 cards. He drew 2 cards which are Violet Crystal and Card of Sanctity. He activated Card of Sanctity and drew 5 extra cards thus having 6.

"Thanks for replenishing my hand you tiny weak bastard." The Ultra Rare Cardmaster thanked him with mocking but it was cut short when Kenny showed him a spell card.

"What the fuck is that card?" asked Cartman. "I have never seen it before."

"Oh shit! It's a ritual card called, "Bone Pile Ritual." said Kyle.

"That card allows the user to sacrifice 2 level 4 zombie type monsters to ritual summon a ritual monster." said Stan. "But what monster is Kenny gonna ritual summon?"

Stan got his answer as Kenny summoned, Dark Assailant(1200/1200) and used the spell card Double Summon to summon another monster in his turn. He summoned the 13th Grave(1200/900). He sacrificed the 2 monsters and ritual summoned a large skeleton wielding a scythe and wearing black, tattered robes and a Chinese crown of an emperor. That zombie, ritual monster is a level 8 Skeleton Emperor(3600/2100).

Kenny then activated his first face down card which are Giant Trunade that instantly returned all the spell and trap cards back to his opponent's hand. "What the fuck? You think you can stop the unstoppable?" He shouted as Kenny opened his second face down card which is Dark Hole which destroyed all the monsters in the field including his summoned monster.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You wasted it you bastard! You may have destroyed all my ultra rare monsters but I have plenty more in my hand." the Ultra Rare Cardmaster laughed at him.

"Oh fuck! Kenny's dead." said Cartman.

"Not for long fatass. Look!" Kyle exclaimed.

Back there, Kenny activated Premature Burial and paid 800 life points to summon his ritual monster back on the field. He then equipped it with 2 equip spell cards which are Violet Crystal raising it's stats by 300 and Black Pendant giving it a boost of 500 attack points.

"**** shit! Kenny's ritual monster has 4400 attack points! It's now overpowered enough to end the entire duel!" Stan exclaimed.

And because of that, "It can't be..." The Ultra Rare Cardmaster was speechless as Kenny finished the duel with a direct attack. Victory for him.

 **End Flashback...**

"Yeah...I do remember that duel." said Kenny with a smile.

Soon enough, the others arrived downstairs as breakfast is served. "Look at all the grub we can eat!" said Craig as all started feasting on fried eggs, sausages and bacon. "I need some coffee!" said Tweek heading to the kitchen himself.

"Hey...who took all my bacon?" Kyle noticed and suspected as, "What? I was just finishing the sausage and-"

"FATASS!" Kyle lunged at Cartman and they started throwing punches. They only stopped when Wendy knocked Cartman's head with a frying pan. "Serves the bastard right..." Kyle mumbled as he was served some bacon by Annie.

 **After breakfast...**

"Okay, we have the whole villa ourselves. Now, we get to get jobs to pay for the utility bills and rent." Stan explained.

"How about we all go downtown together and find jobs together." Sally suggested. "Either we can work in the same place or we can choose whatever place that can offer us a job."

"Oh I like that idea. I glitter that." Bebe agreed.

"Okay then. Let's head downtown together then." said Stan.

All agreed and left the villa locking the door.

 **Downtown Malibu...(Yeah that's where all of them are. Malibu, California)**

"So...where to?" asked Jenny.

"I think Red and I shall check that place over there." said Kevin as Red nodded in agreement.

"If I see a restaurant, I'll definitely work there." said Cartman.

"And stuff your face until your ass becomes so fat, it can't fit in the bathtub." Kyle joked out making everyone laugh at Cartman. "Fuck you Kahl!" He insulted.

It appears all decided to split up and find jobs.

So, walking by the streets, David, Token and Nichole walked around. "Is that a Mexican restaurant?" asked Token.

"Yeah, it is." Nichole noticed. "Does that remind you of something Dahveed?"

"Yeah...it does. Maybe I can do something about it and give you a hand." So David, Token and Nichole entered the Mexican restaurant.

5 minutes later, "Dude! Thanks for giving us a hand!" Token thanked David.

"No problem guys. Now we just sit back and wait till Monday." said David as they decided to walk around.

Somewhere, Cartman and Butters are looking around. "This sucks! No place to eat and work there? I'm fucking sick of it!"

"Hold on uh, Eric. I think I see Popeyes." said Butters.

"I prefer KFC. But no options, fine. Wait outside Butters." So Cartman and Butters headed to Popeyes and there, Butters waited outside.

A few minutes, "Sweet! Their chicken is damn tasty!" Cartman came out holding a drumstick.

"It taste good Eric?" asked Butters.

"Damn right! It's even better than KFC! So good, I got myself a job in there!" Cartman added proudly.

"That's good Eric. Oh hamburgers! I better find a job too!"

"Chill Butters. I also got you working with me here."

"Wow. And to think you're a complete asshole." Butters exclaimed.

"Don't call me that or I'll throw your fucking body in front of a moving car!" Cartman threatened him as they decided to check out some shops.

 **Later on...**

The whole gang soon met up. "Lola, Bebe, Annie and I found a job at some ice cream place." said Jenny.

"Kenny and I came across a convenience store that requires some helping hands." said Clyde.

"Esther and I went to a diner and we got a job." said Millie.

"And I found a job at some research lab." said Heidi. That shocked the whole gang.

"Sweet. You're being paid a shitload of money. That is why you're smart and funny." Cartman complimented.

"Red and I found a bookstore that is hiring. We even ran into Allie so the 3 of us got a spot." said Kevin.

"Craig, Scott and I got hired by some owner who runs a coffee shop." said Tweek.

"I found a job that requires photography for the daily news." said Francis.

"And I found a supermarket that's requiring some hired hands. Stan, Kyle, Sally and I got a spot." said Wendy.

"So that means we all found jobs that pays us on the weekdays. Weekends are our rest days." said Craig.

"Great job all of you! Now, where's Jimmy and Timmy?" asked Wendy.

All wondered about it when, "I got a text message. Both of them just got a job at some theatre. And, they're waiting for us at some place called, "Savoury Steak."" Kyle exclaimed.

"Steak? That would mean one fuckin thing, LUNCH!" Cartman cheered. "Kyle. Text them we'll meet up with them! Here I come!" Cartman then hurried as, "Seriously. The word 'steak' drove the tubby into excitement?" a surprised Craig asked. "Who cares? Let's go." said Heidi as the group made their way to the meeting point.

 **Soon enough...**

"My feet are starting to tire." said Bebe.

"Oh look. There they are!" Esther exclaimed pointing at the 2 of them waving to them. The group made their way there as, "Glad you c-c-came." said Jimmy.

"TIMMIIHH!"

"Right. We found the per-per-prefe-perfect place for l-lun;lun-lunch!" Jimmy explained.

"STEAK! I've been dying to try that delicacy!" Cartman shouted.

"Lower your voice!" Heidi reminded him.

"Any-Any-Anyway, w got reser-reser-reservation waiting of us." Jimmy explained on when a waiter came out. "Ah, they're here I see. Tables for 27 right sir?"

"Exactly." Jimmy replied.

"Follow me then." The waiter told them. So they did.

 **Inside the restaurant...**

The waiter brought the gang and seated them into 2 groups on a table each. 2 waiters arrived with menus and passed them down to each table.

"Sweet! Look at all the steak varieties and flavours we can choose from!" said Kyle

"Yeah! I can't wait to sink my teeth on those juicy pieces of meat!" said Kenny. "My first time eating steak!"

"Same thing!" Cartman and Kenny then fist bump each other.

At the other table, Stan and Wendy often look at each other but turned their eyes back onto the menu while Bebe is getting attention from some of the waiters.

Once all had their orders, all waited as, "Just to remind you, you'll have to f-f-fork out some money together f-f-for payment." Jimmy reminded the gang.

"I thought he's gonna say fuck." said Craig.

"I was thinking same." agreed Cartman.

"Well, while waiting, Kenny, let's duel." said Clyde taking out a deck of cards. "Good, I'm game." Kenny accepted as he took out his.

"What's that you're all doing?" asked Lola who's sitting beside Kenny.

"This card say...Pendulum Machine." said Jenny who's seated beside Clyde.

"Some card game. See it once we begin." Kenny replied as he and Clyde started their game.

 **However...**

"The food's here!" Token called out.

"Crap. Kenny, let's forfeit and rematch back at the villa."

"Solid man." They kept their decks as lunch is served. "With steak sauce!" said Scott drinking some iced water.

"Gee Token. The colour of the steak sauce is the same as you and your bitch." said Cartman.

"The fuck?" Token and Nichole glared at him as he chuckled to himself while the rest seated around him stared at him.

At the other table, "Wow. Pretty hard to cut." said Kevin but he got some piece cut out and chewed it. "Wow...tender and juicy." He described. "A good place to have lunch." said Sally taking some fries. "And Kyle, why are you pouring steak sauce in your Mountain Dew?"

"Huh?" Kyle who was reading text messages while pouring steak sauce in his steak and since he never noticed until now, "OH SHIT!"

Laughter filled the table as, "Ha! Ha! Ha! Kahl you stupid ***!" Cartman mocked laughing.

"Dude! Who looks at messages while pouring sauce? Ha! Ha! Ha!" Stan laughed along as an embarrassed Kyle quickly asked for a drink replacement.

Lunch was fun as all had a good meal. "The black pepper steak is tasty." said Craig. "Oh boy! 2 burger steaks was filling!" said Butters as all decided to pay the meals together.

"I sure am glad that I always brought a fat wallet." said Cartman proudly.

"Because you're a fatass and fatasses like you always carry fat wallets." said Kyle.

Now that made everyone even the waiters roar with laughter as, "***DAMNIT KAHL!"

Well, no matter. The meal is paid at least after several minutes of laughing.

 **Back at the villa...**

Once they got back, Clyde and Kenny headed to the dining room to begin another duel.

In the living room, Stan and Token played some classic chess while at the third level, Cartman is setting up his Xbox while Millie and Allie are trying out table tennis.

"HYAH!" Allie made a shot and Mille missed it. "Shit. Seems like you still got game just like back at high school where you were in the table tennis club."

"I sure do!" Allie replied as Mille took her shot. The ball bounced and Allie hit it back and this went on until, "THOK!"

"BOINK!"

"Aye! What the fuck?" Cartman felt his head as he looked at the 2 girls as they covered their mouths trying to contain their laughter. "Fucking bitches" Cartman muttered as he continued his setup.

Most of the gang headed to their rooms just to rest. Inside, "Check it out. Ashley's dating Nate." Jenny exclaimed looking at her Facebook account via her laptop. "Nice. Oh look. A picture of Louis and Kelly Pinkerton Tinfurter at some ski resort. How cute." said Sally who's in the room with her and a few others.

"I didn't know they're dating." said Annie.

"Ever since high school, our other friends begin hooking up and stuff." said Lola looking at some photos through her phone. She slid to the next one and sighed. "If only we can hook up together..." She thought. The photo she's looking at is a picture of her herself and Kenny.

In the basement, Kyle and David is shooting more zombies while Red and Kevin are shooting billiard balls on a pool table. Just then, Bebe entered in. "Guys! Guess what? I forgot to mention this during lunch but I came across a popular nightclub!"

"Wow! That's cool!" said Red.

"You bet your ass would! I heard there are lots of hot guys hanging out there." Bebe revealed.

"OMG! I'm going!" Red declared.

"Are there any hot girls too?" David asked from a distance. "Of course." Bebe replied. "Count me in!" David called out as, "Is anyone else going?" asked Kyle. "Haven't asked them yet." Bebe replied. "But I'll go and do it."

So word spread about the nightclub and all except Timmy decided to go. "Why is Timmy not coming with us?" asked Butters.

"Dude. Wheelchair people don't mix well with the hot girls and stuff." Kyle replied.

"At l-l-least, he can look af-after the villa." Jimmy assured to them as, "Guys. It's going to night time. Let's get ready." Wendy told the whole gang. All agreed as they got ready.

 **In the girls' rooms...**

"Nichole, can you lend me your brush?" Red asked.

"Sure. Here you go." Nichole handed it over as Red started brushing her hair.

Wendy is already ready and a thought came to her. She took her phone and did a text. She then went outside and waited and soon enough, a casual Heidi came out. "You want to see me Wendy?"

"Yes Heidi. I feel strange ever since Stan and I came face-to-face. Now, I have a feeling like I wanted to-"

"You want to be with him again. Is it?" asked Heidi predictably.

"Y-Yeah! You know well that he was the first boy I love so much..." Wendy replied with worry.

"But didn't you have a boyfriend?" asked a concerned Heidi.

"Yeah...he's a nice guy. He was on the football team and stuff but still, Stan was the boy I loved dearly and I see how mature he is now." Wendy replied.

"Don't worry Wendy. I know it's hard for you to decide but you must remember this, the feeling of your heart may tell you your true love. If you love Stan wholeheartedly, who knows? A blessing in disguise may happen or something." said Heidi. "And in my opinion, I think Stan is a gentleman some of us girls still mark you two as our otp."

"Otp? Own True Pair?" asked a surprised Wendy.

"Duh. You should know." Heidi replied.

"Well...thanks Heidi. We better not delay the boys." said Wendy.

 **Downstairs...**

"Why the fuck do those girls take so ***damn long!" Cartman shouted impatiently.

"Easy Cartman. We still got time." Stan assured to him.

"Yeah, hope I can bring a chick home and put her in the fuck room so that I can playfully have fun." said Clyde.

"Yeah! And I can help you find the perfect chick to do so." said Kenny.

"Dude! You're my right hand wingman I'm telling you!" Clyde exclaimed as he and Kenny fist bump.

Then, the girls came down all dressed smart, casual and decent making the boys stare at their beauty.

"Wow you girls look really hot!" said Kevin as he stared at Red.

"I can't disagree about that!" said Scott as Red approached Kevin. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Oh...uh..." Kevin started turning red when Token entered the villa. "The cabs are here! Good thing I called for some transportation service!"

"Nice! Timmy, look after the villa until we return home." Kyle reminded him.

"And don't touch my Xbox!" Cartman added.

"You son of a bitch!" Kyle scolded Cartman as they left the houses, split up to board the cabs which can fit up to only 4 people and the cabs drove off to the nightclub.

 **And so as the gang prepares to have another fun and crazy night at the nightclub, Wendy has the strange feeling that she feels about herself and Stan. She even recalled their conversation last night. What will she do about it? Hmmm...**

 **Okay, many of you wonder about Stan and Wendy's relationship and reviewed out your own opinions. Some say one opinion and others say another. I know all of you are very excited on what's going on so try to sit back and you'll see what I have in store for all of you. Plus, try not to be too anxious.**

 **P.S. Need a name for the nightclub that the gang's going to in the next chapter. Reviews appreciated.**


	5. Wild Club Night

**Chapter 5: Wild Club Night**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric22: Same answer, indeed**

 **Freeze340: Good one. Pretty cool**

 **Kenny: Nice one. Let me think about it...**

 **Jane: Thanks for suggesting this to the readers**

 **Doom: Maybe. That's why the story may soon be rated M. I'll notify this if ever and what happens next is right here**

 **Prissy: Thanks. I'll remember that**

 **Grizzly: The first idea doesn't impress me somehow, the second one may have scenes between them and the last one can be approved**

 **Joey: That sounds good but I have other plans for this girl but thanks anyway**

 **Sunset: My bad...(I dunno why I said that)**

 **Guest 1: You'll see as the story gets more updated**

 **Guest 2: Not a bad idea**

 **Guest 3: Hmmm...something like that...**

 **Guest 4: Yes they do though Kevin McCormick and Shelly...(Okay I don't know what to say about them...Sheesh...)**

 **Guest 5: I know. I know. Just wanting to find the right moment for Kenny to go sexually crazy or something.**

 **Guest 6: Cartman is setting up his Xbox in the previous chapter but the game mentioned will be one of the many Xbox games the boys will have**

 **Guest 7: And soon, you'll see more to it**

 **Guest 8: Good name. Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 9: Ooooh. I think you'll see this in this chapter**

 **Guest 10 and/or 11: Nice songs. But I dunno whether you're the same person who posted the second guest review or something...**

 **Guest 12: Ha! Ha! You'll see**

 **Guest 13: Oh yes. It'll happen**

 **Myself: They broke up in chapter 1 because they're going to different colleges and never had sex**

 **Guest 14: You'll find out what the nightclub looks like in this chapter**

 **Guest 15: Thanks. I like that card game when I was young. I even watched the anime. It's pretty cool and amazing**

 **Somebody & **Cola: Hmmm...let me think about it...****

 ** **Guest 16: This is what happens here in Chapter 5****

 ** **Guest 17: I dunno. Timmy must be watching TV or stuff. He can at least do anything despite being wheelchair bounded****

 ** **Guest 18: Sweet. I'll plan something like this.****

 ** **Guest 19 & Bruder: Viagra? Hmmm...I got a better idea than that****

 ** **Peaches: Thanks but some do respond to comment and others don't. Depends.****

 ** **Guest 20: You'll find out soon enough****

 ** **Fragezeichen: Nope. Just dating.****

 ** **Guest 21: Ooooh. This scene will be in the next chapter!****

 ** **Guest 22: It's right here****

* * *

 **Some time later...**

The cabs reached the nightclub named, Club De Lux.

"Here it is! Time to hook up and get laid!" said Kenny.

"I second that!" agreed a supportive Clyde.

"I wonder what kind of hot guy we'll find?" asked Allie.

"Maybe some Mexican, Hispanic or any kind of cute guy we can find." Sally replied to her.

There was a long line of people waiting to get in.

"Suck my balls! There's a long fucking line in front of us!" Cartman complained with swearing.

"Guess we'll have to wait..." said Stan as they all queued in.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Finally! Let's party!" said Craig as all entered the nightclub.

Inside the nightclub, there's the stage at the far end in front of the gang and there's the dance floor in the centre of the nightclub with a shining disco ball reflecting colourful lights directed to many directions. On the left is the bar where the people can buy drinks and party about. There are also 2 doorways in which one leads to some unknown area and it's guarded by 2 bouncers. The other doorway leads to the restrooms. On the right, some DJ is playing music with his kit and another 2 doorways. The first one leads to some room which is for smoking and the other is guarded by another 2 bouncers.

"Oh shit. So many minorities..." Cartman mumbled.

"Don't you start that racist crap of yours or else, your ass gets thrown out!" Kyle warned him strictly.

"Minh, who the fuck cares..." Cartman mumbled to himself. "Stupid ***."

"Wow...this club looks nice on the inside and outside!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yeah...it sure is." Millie agreed until, "Hold on, where's Clyde and Kenny?"

Noticing that the 2 boys vanished, all looked around when, "Heh. That was fast of them." Craig pointed out as they can see the 2 of them chatting with 2 hot, blonde haired girls.

Well since they got started, all decided to enjoy themselves.

Kyle and Stan walked around and met 2 hot girls.

"Hey cutie. What's with the green hat?" a brown haired Hispanic girl asked Kyle.

"Oh, uh. It's part of my daily headwear." Kyle answered sheepishly.

"Cute. Oh by the way, my name's Mindy." the girl introduced herself.

"And my name's Jasmine." the other girl who's Jasmine's friend introduced herself. She has long wavy auburn hair, sparkling big blue eyes, C cup breasts, good curves and sexy legs. Plus, she winked at Stan.

"Kyle Broflovski." Kyle introduced himself.

"Stan Marsh." Stan introduced himself.

After that, Mindy took Kyle and danced himself and as for Stan, Jasmine took him and danced with him

Nearby, Wendy and Bebe noticed them dancing with the girls they met and it made Wendy feel uneasy.

"I think I'm going to be sick." said Wendy.

"Well...what are you going to do?" asked Bebe.

"I don't know Bebe. I don't want to see this. I'll get a drink." Wendy walked away as a good-looking Mexican dude approached Bebe and she felt a blush accepting the invitation to dance.

At the dance floor, Craig is dancing with Esther, Tweek danced with Mille and Token and Nichole danced together. The DJ who's spinning records is currently playing 'Time-Warp' from 'The Rocky Horror Picture Show'

At the upper left corner, Butters is surrounded by many cute girls.

"Look at how cute his face is." a girl with short brown hair with red streaks dyed on it exclaimed.

"I know right." another girl with light blonde hair tied into a ponytail exclaimed.

"Oh hamburgers...I'm in seventh heaven..." Butters thought with a smile as they started planting kisses all over him.

Beside him, David is surrounded by 4 Mexican and Hispanic girls as they did the same thing to him just like Butters. "Pinch me...I must be dreaming..." David thought with a big smile.

At the bar, "Check it out Jimmy, Clyde and Kenny have hit on 12 girls in a night." Francis exclaimed. "My, those dude su-su-sure know how to make good im-impre-impressions!" Jimmy replied as he approached a girl. "You wanna dance?"

"No way! I'm not dancing with a cripple like you!" The girl replied.

"Well then. What do cavemen bring with them when they want to go out to party late?" asked Jimmy. "Nightclubs!"

The girl laughed at his joke and, "You sure have a sense of humour. Alright, let's hit the dance floor."

"Jimmy, you lucky bastard!" Francis exclaimed.

Now that Francis mentioned it, Clyde and Kenny are still there being some ladies men.

"So, you wanna head back to our place? We can chill in the hot tub that we have." said Clyde smiling at the girls.

"And get freaky over some stuff in a room." Kenny added as the girls giggled at their comments.

"Y' know, you can try something new." said one of the girls named Shirley.

"Yeah. You just walk through the doorway to the left and check it out." The other girl named Andrea added.

Surprised, Clyde and Kenny looked at the door to the left and decided to check it out.

 **Meanwhile...**

"So...the doorway at the right leads to something." said Annie. She, Sally and Allie are in front of it as, "If you wanna go in, pay 20 dollars." a bouncer told them. They paid him the money as the bouncers moved aside allowing them access.

Inside, "Okay...where are we?" asked Allie. They looked around to see a stage in front of them and then, a hot guy with a six pack, rock hard abs emerged. "What's up ladies?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed excitedly as the man strangely started to pose and flex his muscles. "I'm feeling all tingly!" Sally squealed excitedly as the man ripped his jeans revealing muscular legs and he kissed his muscular arms. "Hold on...do we have to-"

"No babe. It's free. You just pay to enter and that's it." The man then started flexing his muscles some more as he moved about.

 **While this was happening...**

"I wonder where that door to the left leads to?" Craig wondered as he and Tweek and joined by Clyde and Kenny are outside the door. 2 bouncers saw them and, "If you want to enter, read this caption." said a bouncer as the other took it out. "Read it and we'll see whether you pronounced it right."

Seeing this, Kenny read it. "IwannalickTaylorSwift'shottits."

The bouncers laughed. "Man this is priceless!" said the first one.

"Yeah man! Okay, you may pass." said the second bouncer as he and his partner moved aside.

Inside, "So what the fuck is this?" asked Craig. They're in a room where a stage is set and as they sat down, "Hi boys."

"WHOO-HOO! STRIPPERS!" Kenny cheered as the 2 girls that he and Clyde met made their appear in their stripper apparel along with several other girls in which they all met. "You like what you see?" Shirley and Andrea asked.

"If you take it off." said Clyde taking out 3 20 dollar notes tossing it onto the stage. They giggled and removed her top.

"WHOO-HOO!" Kenny went bananas and jumped onto the stage and, "Oh man! He's doing some licking!" Tweek exclaimed. "My kind of entertainment!" said Clyde and he and Craig fist bump as the other strippers continued dancing on poles and removing their apparel slowly and sexually.

 **Back at the main area...**

Kevin just bought a drink and while drinking, Red approached him.

"Hey Kevin. Most of the guys already got dance partners. So...do you want to dance with me?"

"Well...sure." Kevin finished his drink and took Red by the hand and hit the dance floor as the DJ is now playing 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey.

Nearby, "I wish I can dance with Clyde." Jenny sighed. "And I wish I can dance with Kenny and squeeze him for a hug!" Lola sighed along as they looked around.

At the same time, Cartman is trying to get a girl.

"Aye! Wanna dance?" He asked a girl with short, pink hair.

"No way! You're too fat!" She replied.

"You wanna hit the dance floor?" Cartman asked a second girl with red hair tied into long pigtails.

"Sorry. You're not my type." She replied.

"How about you? You wanna dance with me?" Cartman asked a third girl with long, violet hair.

"Eww. No thanks." She replied.

"DOES ANYBODY WANNA FUCKING DANCE WITH ME!" Cartman bellowed in rage.

That's when a girl with shoulder-length, blonde hair approached him. "I'll dance with you."

"Really?" Cartman asked excitedly.

"Just kidding. No way you fat, loser!" She insulted as the other 3 girls that Cartman asked to dance with laughed at him.

"***DAMNIT!" Cartman stormed off and ran into Scott. "Got rejected?" asked Scott. "4 times!" Cartman replied rudely as, "Why the fuck did you ask me that? You got the same problem as I?" Scott nodded as Eric looked to see the girls that he asked and got rejected all seated by the bar. Then, a wicked and evil grin was formed on his face. "Scott. I have an important job for you."

At the bar, the girls ordered drinks and the bartender running the area got to work. Nearby, "You sure about this Cartman? It won't get us into trouble right? And hope we don't piss them off."

"Scott, don't be a dickhead and do as I say. It's all according to my plan. Now, move it!" Cartman ordered as Scott approached the bartender. "Hey, uh. Mister? May I need to have a word with you."

"Oh? What can I do for you?" the bartender asked. Scott then chatted with him as Cartman sneaked inside. He took out 4 small pills. Seeing the drinks. "I got one shot for every singled one of them. Heh! All these toys are small but they carry something big and devastating!" He then chucked them in via tossing. That way, no one can see him. Once it's done, he sneaked out as Scott knowing that Cartman has done it ended the conversation. "Okay, I'll buy some booze for the DJ."

"Okay..." The bartender got to work. "I wonder why he talks about nothing but diabetes?" He thought as he got the drink ready and passed it to Scott.

After that, "Heh! Heh!" This is what happens if you reject me!" Cartman snickered to himself as he and Scott left the club early right after Scott gave the DJ the drink which pleased him because he made an announcement for someone to buy him a drink but no one did the favour for him until he did.

Back at the dance floor, Stan and Kyle continued dancing with Jasmine and Mindy.

"My, you are so cute." Jasmine told Stan.

"Uh...thanks?" Stan doesn't know what to say because he's not feeling comfortable but to his surprise, Jasmine smooched him with her pink lips causing his face to heat up. He did not expect that as it became a makeout scene and worse, Wendy saw it, gasped and dropped her drink.

Seeing this, "Uh-Oh. I don't think Wendy's gonna like this." said Lola.

"Yeah...and what's the worse that can happen?" Jenny added when, "AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

All stopped and turned to see 4 girls screaming in pain. Then, a rocket of disgusting bile was barfed out. All gasped as they noticed dirty stains on the rear of their dresses as more barfing and shitting took place on them. It was so embarrassing that laughter can be heard from most of the people. Then, several dudes wearing purple hats, purple shirts with blue vests and white pants went to attend to them.

"Who the fuck made my girl like this?" one of them demanded.

"Yeah! You messed with our chicks! You mess with the Groove Street Dancers!" Another exclaimed. (The GSDs are a parody of a gang called The Boppers from the 1979 movie, The Warriors)

There was no response from anyone until Tweek, Craig, Clyde and Kenny emerged from the room they entered just now.

"I got my face on every chick's boobs!" Kenny boasted to Clyde.

"Oh yeah? I got my hands on their asses! Hot and firm!" Clyde boasted back when, "Whoa...why the fuck there is silence..." Craig noticed when the GSDs approached them. "You fuckas have anything to do with this?" They noticed the scene as the 4 girls are now lying on the floor bawling. "Nope." Craig replied.

"BULLSHIT! You lyin muthafuckin bastard!" One of the GSDs shouted.

"Look, we have nothing to do with what just happened okay? We were inside that room all the time so we're just innocent dudes." Clyde reasoned with them. They looked at each other for a moment. Then, they cracked their knuckles. "Just as I thought. You can't convince them so..." The next thing it happened, Craig punched one of the GSDs and the gang and the boys clashed. "Oh shit! Stop the brawling please or I'll call the cops!" The bartender ordered but none were listening as Kenny punched a GSD and he crashed onto some dude hanging out with his girl. "Hey! You just ruined my moment you fag!" He punched the GSD as the brawling became uglier involving almost everyone. Ouch.

 **Back at the villa...**

Cartman and Scott are already at home when the others showed up. "Aye! What the fuck just happened to some of you assholes?"

"Shut up tubby. We just got in a fight with some gang." Token replied.

"Oh right. And it got so ugly, the cops showed up. Good thing Token called the cabs early and once they arrived, we hurried in even before the cops showed up" Butters explained.

As all decided to turn in for the night, Stan noticed that Wendy isn't around. He went to ask Jenny about it. "From what I recalled, she went home early so...you can check her room or at the balcony at the third level." She replied. Stan thanked her and decided to check the third level first.

When he arrived, he saw Wendy outside the balcony so Stan entered through the lounge and went to the balcony and there, "Hey Wendy."

"Stan, leave me alone! Go and fuck with that girl you're dancing with just now!" said Wendy.

"Look, I can explain-"

"I don't need your fucking explanation!" Wendy replied.

"You don't understand! I was just invited to dance with the girl! And what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong? I was gonna...gonna..." Wendy started tearing up.

"Wait...you still have that..." Stan gasped. "So you do..."

"Well...too late! You have what you want! Besides, this must be the reason why I have a boyfriend!" said Wendy as her tears are streaming down.

"For the love of ***! Just listen to me once! It's all a misunder-"

"SHUT UP STAN! WE'RE DONE!" Wendy shouted.

"WELL FINE! SO BE IT YOU SLUT!" Stan shouted back and now, he's tearing up as Wendy burst into tears and left the third level crying. Stan then gazed at the sky. "Why...Why does it have to happen..." He thought as he cried to himself. "I never thought Wendy still has it but why didn't she say it? Why can't she understand and listen to me about what..." Stan cried to himself as the balcony door opened up and Heidi showed up.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm feeling fucking bad right now." answered Stan. He then asked. "Heidi. Do you believe that Wendy still likes me?"

"Yes. She does. But what happened at the club shattered it." Heidi replied. "And I know why because I saw it. Besides, I believe you."

"You do?" a surprised Stan asked.

"Yes, I once told Wendy, the feeling of her heart may guide her to her true love. And in your heart Stan, you have the feeling. It's really guiding you to her. And from what I saw in the nightclub, when you spent time with the girl, you were feeling very uneasy." said Heidi

"So you believe that I still-"

"Exactly. But what happened between you and Wendy, I advise you no interaction with her or things will get worse." Heidi advised.

"I guess you're right. And one more thing, you believe we can still-"

"Not today, not tomorrow but in a form of a blessing in disguise." said Heidi.

"Oh...no wonder Cartman always describe you to be smart and funny." said Stan.

Just then, Butters barged in. "Fellas! Guess what? Cartman got his ass stuck in the bathtub! It was hilarious! You gotta see it for yourselves!" He laughed real hard as Stan and Heidi went to check it out.

"Don't let this go over your head. Keep that feeling in your heart and who knows? One day, things will change between you and Wendy." Heidi advised him. That made Stan believe and understand that and as a result, he felt better after Heidi's words make sense. "She's right. Maybe one day...it'll happen." He thought as they headed downstairs with Butters to check on Cartman.

 **Nightclub Frenzy! Drink, dance and get some hot entertainment from strippers! Spike some drinks, gang fight and enter pandemonium mode! Credits to Freeze340 for suggesting the name of the nightclub**

 **Yeah...all those who are Stendy Shippers, I know. Sometimes, good and bad things happen to your otp you support but who knows? Things may change!**

 **Writing conflict scenes still needs some improvement. It's my first time I guess. Oh well, I'll just get back to work. Reviews appreciated.**


	6. Sunday Funday

**Chapter 6: Sunday Funday**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric22: Weird? Ah, nevermind**

 **Gop: That's...unusual. But you'll see what happens in the next few chapters**

 **Leber: There is always a right time to do so**

 **Mami: Better? You'll see how it goes on**

 **Guest 1: Yeah...you can say that it can really be fixed indeed...**

 **Guest 2: Not overreacting. Just feeling depressed and upset to the point she unintentionally used her words wrong on Stan**

 **Guest 3: LOL!**

 **Guest 4: If you want to find out about the boyfriend of Wendy, find out in chapter 7**

 **Guest 5: A bad one but it soon resolves everything**

 **Vogue & Olga: Chillax. You'll see how it turns out in the next few chapters**

 **Guest 6: She'll definitely see her again**

 **Guest 7 & 10: I do not want to put some emphasis on Cartman being an asshole in his job**

 **Guest 8: Yes, Yes. I was also planning something like this**

 **Guest 9: I know what you're feeling. Wait for the next few chapters**

 **Guest 11 & 22: Gregory? Oh, that guy from that movie? Ah, he only made one appearance so...it's a no**

 **Guest 12: Hmmm...**

 **Bruh: Whoa, some comment. You'll see what happens in the next few chapters**

 **Guest 13: Use your mind trick again. Not in this chapter.**

 **Guest 14: Yes. If only Wendy listens first before snapping out**

 **Guest 15, 17 & 20: That's not nice!**

 **Kola: Oh you'll see what happens next**

 **Btch Wendy: Thanks. Stan's not making out and you'll see what happens next**

 **Popo: No makeout scene**

 **Fre: Pissed but soon, you'll see something**

 **Guest 16: Right here!**

 **Yanned: That's what you think but soon, things may change...**

 **Ninja: Too bad she refused to listen to Stan about what's he trying to say regarding the kiss**

 **Guest 18: Don't know. You'll find out soon enough in the next few chapters**

 **Guest 19: Did I? Oh yeah. Let me work on the edit**

 **Lol: Well you'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Guest 21: No details because I never gave it regarding it**

 **Guest 23: You'll see**

 **Tweek: Chill. It's here and often times, some chapters may take me more than 3 days to get it done**

* * *

Okay...what happened last night was disturbing to all.

All can tell, see and notice.

"How long will Stan and Wendy remain silent to each other?" asked Token through whispering as he ate a piece of buttered toast.

"Beats me. I kinda worry about them. I wish they'll be together again." Kevin whispered back as he ate some scrambled eggs.

In the boy's room, Kyle just woke up. "Wow. What a great sleep." He thought. "Poor Cartman. His ass is still stuck in the bathtub. He could have used the shower area. Good thing both bathrooms in this level have both of these." He thought as he looked around. Only Kenny is asleep. "Dude. Wake up!" He went over to Kenny's bed and removed the covers and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Dude! You're invading my privacy!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why are you naked in bed with 2 naked girls?" a petrified Kyle exclaimed.

"Well what do you expect?" asked Kenny.

"Oh ***! Just put on some fucking clothes or freshen up or whatsoever!"

"Okay. After some steamy moments!" Kyle freaked out in horror as Kenny and his chicks made out. He quickly left the room.

Outside, "I see you that you hav-hav-have seen something dis-dis-disturbing." Jimmy stated.

"You don't wanna know..." Kyle replied still shaking from what he saw.

"Yeah. You should have ch-ch-ecked the fuck room. Clyde's been there s-s-sin-since he and Kenny came home l-l-late with some chicks." said Jimmy.

"I don't think I should take peek." said Kyle.

"Agreed. 5 people sh-sh-sharing a large bed is really d-d-dis-dis-disturbing." Jimmy added.

"Oh my ***! Don't ruin my day with lewdness!" Kyle exclaimed heading downstairs.

 **Downstairs...**

When Kyle reached the first level, he ran into Butters chatting with his parents via Facetime in his iPad. "Hey son. How you doing?"

"Hi dad! Found a job and I'm starting tomorrow!" Butters greeted.

"I knew you'll make us proud!" Stephen exclaimed as they chat on.

After seeing this, Kyle headed to the dining room and there, "Morning Kyle."

"Morning Bebe."

Kyle sat down and grabbed a newspaper and read it while grabbing a pitcher of hot coffee and poured it in his cup. Bebe then served him some scrambled eggs with toast. "Wow...thanks..." Kyle thanked Bebe with a smile that made her smile back. He then read the newspaper as some of the housemates continued having their breakfast while chatting about.

"Hey Kyle. Anything new on the articles?" asked Francis.

"Just browsing through and whoa, 'Most Horrifying Suicide Attempt.'

"What's it about?" asked Francis.

"Some fat, ugly high school girl who's a victim of mass variations of bullying spilt chemicals on herself and it was gruesome." Kyle explained.

"Whoa...isn't that incident similar to before?" asked Clyde who just appeared as he sat beside Kyle. "Yeah. I think so. You broke with her right?" asked Kyle. "Well...yeah. Lisa Berger. She went to a different high school instead of the one we all went together. When the school year started, the first things that happened are various negative posts that are all about her." said Clyde.

"This went on for a year." said Millie.

"Until on the second year, a photo was posted online and it went viral." said Esther.

"And it's her corpse on the ground." said Sally.

"Yeah and can you believe it? This was the seventh case already. 6 other ugly students also ended their lives and they're all from the same elementary school we attended." said Annie as she ate a pop tart.

"Strange if you ask me." said Francis.

 **Later after breakfast...**

Kyle gathered the whole gang except for Cartman who's ass is still stuck in the bathtub.

"Okay, just to let you all know early that we all start our jobs tomorrow. Whoever you're working with, you all must manage your time to get ready and try not to lose the job." Kyle announced.

"Oh yeah. This shit's gonna be good. All the jobs we found, we get paid weekly if you ask me." said Craig.

"Agreed." said Jenny.

"Okay, next, I need some people to get us some rides. So far, one third of us learnt how to drive and got driving license as a result." Kyle continued on.

"I'll go." said Token.

"Me too." said Nichole.

"I'll tag along." said David.

"Okay, pick some rides enough for us to travel in if ever we plan something big together." Kyle ordered. "And finally, despite the fact that Cartman's a huge asshole, well...we need to get his fatass out of the bathtub asap." Kyle then finished the announcements as all went to do what they like.

 **Outside...**

"What ride should we get?" asked Nichole as she, Token and David waited for a cab. "We'll find out soon enough." Token replied placing his arm around her back as she blushed. Both of them got hooked up by Cartman and for some reason, the feeling in their hearts had heated up so they became a couple all the way. They dated a lot and even went to the same college together.

Just then, Kenny and Clyde showed you. "What do you guys want?" asked Token.

"We...uh...wanna ask if you can..." Before Clyde can finish what he's saying, "Can you get us motorcycles?" Kenny finished Clyde's sentence. That surprised them. "You guys can drive?" asked David.

"Yeah! We can!" said Clyde. "Right Kenny?"

"Yeah! Many chicks will swoon to us when they see our slick rides!" Kenny replied as he and Clyde fist bump. "No wonder they asked..." Nichole exclaimed silently as the cab arrived and she, Token and David boarded it.

 **Back inside the villa...**

"What a large garage." said Kevin looking around for the garage houses vehicles and stores some items.

"And it's beside the studio." said Red as she opened the door that links both places.

In the studio, Sally is singing, "Oops!...I did it again" by Britney Spears and Millie and Esther are like the dancers doing some dance moves while Sally does the singing. Francis is recording this while Kevin is working on the sound system. Red just watched planning to give it a go once they're done with their performance.

In the bathroom, "Damnit! How long do I have to remain fucking stuck! My ass is hurting bad!" Cartman shouted as he struggled. Outside, "I'm out of ideas." said Kyle. "You just easily threw in the towel did you?" asked Wendy. "Well it's not like that! I wish that asshole can shut up so that we can get him out without a problem!" Kyle explained.

Just then, Heidi emerged from her room. "I got just the thing!" She showed them a bottle of conditioner. "How's it gonna get fatass out?" asked Kyle.

"I heard that you filthy ***!" Cartman shouted from inside. "Watch and learn." Heidi suggested to them as they entered the bathroom. There, "As you can see, Cartman is stuck due to his ass and friction between the bathtub and his skin." Heidi then poured the conditioner on both sides of his body behind so as to not look at his junk. Instantly, Cartman felt something and, "I'M FREE!" He shouted getting out of the tub and leaving the bathroom feeling the freedom to be out of the tight space he's in from last night to now.

But, "EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" He looked to see Allie shriek and cover her eyes. Then, "Cartman! Put on some fucking clothes! Your tiny junk is exposed!" Bebe exclaimed with her hands covering her eyes. Cartman looked down and, "Oh shit."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Okay Tweek. We shot the fucking vampire knight, genius, dark mind and queen of ice." said Craig.

"Now we need to kill that fucking Sir Vampire! Gah!" Tweek exclaimed as they got ready. At another arcade machine, "Woo-hoo! Dance battle!" Kenny cheered. "It is on!" said Clyde as he and Kenny got on the platform. When the game begins, it played some rap music as they started breakdancing on the platform stepping on arrow pads according to the arrangement on the screen.

 **At the same time...**

At some car dealer shop or something, the cab dropped Token and his companions off. "Look at all these rides." He said. "Hey! Who are those people over there?" asked David. There are 6 Spanish men in which all are wearing white singlets, jeans and brass knuckles on their hands trashing a few cars. "Hey amigos! We're done here! Vamos a salir de aquí!" One of the shouted as they boarded a car which was beside them and drove off as Spanish music was being played.

"Those dirty fucks always cause trouble!" The dealer who just came out complained. He then noticed the trio. "You see those guys? I advise to avoid them. They're known as The Tornadoes. They're nothing but troublemakers!" (This gang is a parody of the Spanish gang, The Hurricanes from the same movie mentioned in the last chapter)

"This is awkward. Is it just me or..."

"Well mister. California's currently entering some gang war because how it started? A 1979 movie that influenced many youngsters!" The dealer told David as, "So what can I do for you?"

"Got any new rides?" asked Token. "Well...you want to have a look around? Good thing most of the rides aren't trashed." He stated as he took them around.

Soon enough, the trio acquired 2 15 seater vans enough to bring the whole gang out. They also acquired 2 sleek, motorcycles for Clyde and Kenny which will be delivered later. "We don't have the money yet but if you allow us to pay by monthly installation plans-"

"Don't worry miss. It's approved. Now, one of you sign right here." The dealer told Nichole as Token took the pen and signed it. After that, they heard some crashing. It turns out a shop nearby was being robbed and 9 Spanish men wearing motorcycle helmets came out. They're also wearing dark blue vests and black pants as they hopped onto their motorcycles and sped off with their stolen loot. "This motorcycle gang calls themselves The El Diablo Mothers." The dealer explained. "Dangerous man. Avoid them because they're known for their hit and run tactics." (This gang is a parody of The Satan's Mothers from the same movie)

Well, a couple of gangs were seen but no matter, Token and David boarded a van each and started the engines as Nichole boarded the one Token's in and they drove off.

 **Back at the villa...**

"Lunch hour is soon." said Jenny.

"Yeah. Let's prepare it." said Lola as she checked the cupboard. She took 3 packets of spaghetti while Jenny went to the large fridge and took out some green and red peppers, tomatoes, onions, cheese and some minced beef.

While the girls prepare lunch, Wendy, Bebe and Allie entered the kitchen. "Hey guys. Preparing lunch?" Bebe asked. "Yeah." Lola replied. "We'll help!" said Allie.

So the girls prepared lunch together as, "Hey Wendy. You feeling okay?" Bebe asked her best friend.

"Yeah...I suppose." Wendy still remembered what happened last night.

"Hey. Don't get this over your head." Bebe told her as she sliced the onions. "Let it slide for a while. Maybe soon or one day, things may change around you."

"You...think?" asked Wendy when, "Oh...I can't believe it's happening!" Allie exclaimed as her eyes are filled with tears. "The onions took effect." said Jenny. All the girls laughed at Allie. "Wow. I still recall how us, girls scored perfect grades in home economics." said Lola. "I would not forget that!" agreed Wendy as the girls continued preparing.

Back in the studio, "Okay Red, you ready?"

"Yeah Francis."

"Alright. Beginning in 3..."

"2..."

"1!"

The music was being played as Kevin worked on the sound system and Francis recorded it with his VCR. On stage, Red has the mike and she begin to sing.

 _I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain_  
 _That's what people say, that's what people say_  
 _I go on too many dates, but I can't make them stay_  
 _At least that's what people say, that's what people say_

 _But I keep cruising_

 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music in my mind_  
 _Saying it's gonna be alright_

Red then started shaking her body as she sang on.

 _Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_  
 _Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break_  
 _And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

"Wow...I think I'm mesmerized." Kevin thought as it continues on.

 **While this was happening...**

"Kahl! Cover me! I'm gonna call in an AC-130 to fuck that shit up!" Cartman ordered.

"I hear you fatass! Get to it!" Kyle replied as he and Cartman game on Call of Duty Black Ops 2. "Oh yeah! Pwned again!" Kyle cheered as he kept shooting. Stan is with them watching the game. "Dude. You wanna have your turn?" Kyle asked him. "Nah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Stan, get your shit on and stop being a downer!" Cartman told him.

"Fatass is right. We're aware of your situation. Just try not to let it take over you and depress you." Kyle added to it.

"And I told you I'm not fat you ***damn fucking ***!" Cartman shouted as, "Cartman. Let me take over."

"NO! I am still trying to call in the-oh wait, I did already." Soon enough, an airstrike took place. "Alright Cartman, give him the controller." Kyle ordered.

"Fine!" Cartman gave Stan the controller as he and Kyle game on with Cartman now watching the game.

 **Outside...**

Token and co arrived as they drove the vans to the garage which the doors automatically opened up. They can see 2 sleek motorcycles left beside the garage. "Our work here is done." said Token as the vans are parked inside along with the motorcycles. They then entered the house.

Inside, they can see Jimmy and Timmy play chess as, "TIMMIIHH! CHECKMATE!"

"Oh my. You b-b-beat me the -th-third time!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I'll be in my room." said David.

"I'll check the kitchen. I smell something good." said Token. "Maybe we can check if they require some assistance." said Nichole. "Why not?" agreed Token as they headed there.

Soon enough, "Alright. Lunch is ready!" said Wendy as they set the food on the table. "I'll text everyone about it. Good thing all of us are in a Whatsapp group." said Bebe who's doing the texting.

It didn't take long as all had gathered for lunch. "Oh fuck! This shit's good!" said Cartman as all helped themselves to today's lunch which is spaghetti with tomato sauce and shredded cheese. "What kind of ingredients is in the sauce?" asked Annie.

"Well, we put tomatoes, green and red peppers, onions, minced beef and hotdogs all sliced up." Allie answered.

"You girls sure cook like pros!" Clyde complimented them as he put some cheese in his meal. "By the way, we got some rides enough for all of us to go around together." Token stated. "Nice one! What rides you got?" asked Kyle eating his meal. "We got 2 15 seater vans enough for all of us to go out together and 2 motorcycles for Clyde and Kenny." Nichole explained. "Woo-hoo! Now the 2 of us can get chicks when they see our rides!" Kenny cheered as he and Clyde fist bump.

"The fuck? What about me?" Cartman complained.

"Sorry tubby. First, you're too fat to fit in the front seat and second, you don't have a driving license." said Token. "WHAT? I have a driving license!" Cartman boasted. "No you don't. And everyone here knows that so beat it fatass!" said Kyle.

"***damnit!" Cartman sulked as all laughed at him.

 **After lunch...**

"I can't believe Cartman ate 5 plates of spaghetti." said Stan.

"Yeah dude. You can even smell his breath from a distance." said Kyle as they headed to their room to relax.

Inside, "Dude. You don't mind I ask you about-"

"Don't mention the name please." Stan warned Kyle. "Okay...but will you ever-"

"Dude, I don't know whether things will change between us. I just want to drop it I guess." said Stan firmly and strictly. "And not to mention you already rbought that up just now at the lounge." Kyle sighed to himself as he facetime his family.

In the girls' room, "Let's have a girl's night out!" Bebe suggested. "I glitter that!" agreed Lola. "Yeah! Let's hit the mall and shop!" said Sally. All the girls agreed as, "Hey Wendy, you're joining us right?"

"I guess..." said Wendy. "You guys are my friends."

"Totally! All of us always stick together." said Jenny.

"Yeah! We've been together as friends, as cheerleaders and volleyball players in high school!" said Millie. "We even had 2 photos of us in these sports teams."

The girls laughed together remembering their high school days. "Okay, I suggest we get ready for our night out!" Wendy declared. "Yeah! You go girl!" Heidi cheered.

 **So that night...**

"We have to settle our own dinner?" said a surprised Craig.

"Well yeah, we're having our night out." said Esther.

"Same thing except we'll all be in our rooms playing World of Warcraft." said Cartman.

"Well, enjoy." said Heidi as the girls left the house. They went to the garage as Lola pressed a button and the door opened up. "I'll drive!" Nichole went to one of the vans and started the engine. The girls then boarded the van. "Alright girls. ready for our night out?" asked Wendy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Screams of excitement filled the van as Nichole drove off.

"So, where are we heading to?" asked Esther.

"How about the mall?" suggested. Allie.

"Yes! I glitter that!" Red cheered as all the girls screamed in excitement again as they headed to the mall.

 **Back at the villa...**

All the boys are in the room gaming in their laptops. "Okay, Kyle. Cast Arcane Missile!"

"Got it!" Kyle's character cast the spell onto some random enemy. "Tweek, Craig. Cover Stan! Butters, on me!"

"You got it Eric!" It cuts to Butters as his player which is now different aided Cartman. (Sorry folks. Never played WOW because I never got the game and I'm terribly not knowledgeable about it except for Warcraft 3)

In the middle of it, the doorbell rang. "Okay, pause the game. The KFC delivery is here." Cartman revealed to the group as all paused their game and attended to it.

There, "Token, you pay." said Cartman. "Why?" He asked. "Dude. You're rich." said Stan. "Yeah. Your credit card has the most credits out of ours." said Kenny. Token sighed and paid for it as he scanned it on some device the deliveryman's holding. After the payment's confirmed, "Alright. Chicken time!" said Clyde as the boys headed to the dining room.

In there, 3 buckets of fried chicken containing 8 pieces, 4 boxes of popcorn chicken, 4 boxes of tenders, 16 medium-sized whipped potatoes, 8 boxes of cheese fries and 4 1.5ml bottles of Pepsi which are from the fridge are all set. "Sweet! KFC time!" Cartman declared as all the boys began feasting. Crunching and munching sounds can be heard as the boys laughed and feasted.

During that, they did a burping contest thanks to the soda they drank. Craig burped first and the boys laughed. Clyde burped next and the boys laughed harder and then, Cartman burped the loudest and the boys roared with laughter. "Dude. You always beat us to that." said Kyle.

"Heh! Heh! I am the best!" Cartman boasted as the boys continued their feast.

After dinner, they cleaned up and returned to their gaming.

 **Later...**

After gaming, the boys went to the lounge to hang out. After a while, "I hear something. The girls must be home." said Kevin. They made their way down and to their surprise, the girls had shopping bags with them. "Now that's a lot of shopping." said Kenny.

"You bet! We spent our time hanging out at the mall shopping for some cool stuff!" said Lola.

"Cool. What did you buy?" asked Kenny.

"Sorry. Can't tell you." Lola replied as she and Jenny went up to their room while the other girls did the same thing. The boys looked surprised. "If there's one thing about girls, they tend to be shopaholic." said Cartman.

Inside, "This dress I bought sure is pretty and it fits me well just now." said Bebe as she, Red and Nichole checked the purchased stuff while Wendy just received a text message. "Oh wow. My boyfriend's coming over." Wendy exclaimed.

"What?" The girls reacted in a surprising manner. "Oh wow. So we finally get to meet him." said Bebe. "But what about Stan? What if-"

"Don't worry. I assure you that there won't be any trouble." Wendy assured to her roommates. "I hope so..." Nichole said to herself. "Well if you excuse me, I'm going to get some shots at the bar." said Bebe as she stood up and left the room. "And don't touch my stuff!" She added.

 **And so...**

In the basement, "Wow...that feels good." an intoxicated Bebe exclaimed. She wasn't alone at least. Tweek, Craig, Francis and Scott already are on the ground from the liquor they had. "I-I think...I should hi-hit the hot t-tub." said Bebe as she staggered her way out.

Outside, Kyle is alone. "Sweet. I get the hot tub all by myself." He stripped down to his boxers and got in. "Oh yes...that feels really good..." As he relaxed, Bebe came out and saw him. "Hey K-Kyle. Didn't know you want to hang out here!"

"Oh...hey Bebe. You okay? You sound like you had a lot of liquor." said Kyle.

"I'm fine! Now, let me join you so that we can have some fun."

The next thing it happened, Bebe stripped down completely shocking Kyle as she entered the hot tub fully exposed.

"SHIT! Bebe's fucking hot!" Kyle's thoughts are wild as his eyes stared at her hot body. "Mmmm...I see that look on your face." Bebe noticed and tugged onto his boxers. "Uh Bebe? What are you-"

To his surprise, Bebe removed his boxers and tossed it out. "That's more like it!" She then grabbed Kyle and started to makeout with him. "Oh shit!" Kyle's face became red and he soon melted in and started to makeout with Bebe as the 2 of them smooched about until Kyle pulled her and himself into the water. After a couple of seconds, they resurfaced again as they laughed together and continued their makeout session.

Just then, those who were in the basement came out and, "**** SHIT! Kyle and Bebe are naked! Making out in the hot tub!" Francis exclaimed in shock. "Now that's what I don't see until now." said a stunned Craig as word has spread about what's going on at the hot tub.

"What the fuck?...a Jew and a hot girl having their sensation..." said Cartman.

"I do not believe it..." said a stunned Heidi.

"OMG!" Millie and Esther exclaimed together.

Yup, that was a surprisingly, pretty, hot scene that all have seen.

 **One thing I have to say. I'M GONNA THROW A PARTY!**

 **Not literally though because ever since I started the story, multiple reviews were commented about the story. Now, more than a 100 reviews were received! I dunno what to say, it's like so many outside support the story!**

 **Now, I'll remind you guys again, try not to be angst about Stan and Wendy because the next 2 or 3 chapters will reveal the outcome of what you are all desiring. Will they become together again? Or will they be...broken apart? I repeat, the next 2 or 3 chapters will decide the outcome. Reviews appreciated!**


	7. An Ugly Visit

**Chapter 7: An Ugly Visit**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Indeed**

 **Stendy: No, No. Did I mention they had sex or not?**

 **Po: Wrong info. They went to college**

 **Guest 1: Maybe soon, I'll think of something like that**

 **Gulli: I edited it**

 **Ronny: Of course she does. Starting in this chapter, the outcome is being decided and in the next chapter, it'll be decided**

 **Guest 2: Good advice**

 **Guest 3: The Outcome will be decided**

 **Guest 4: Yes he does and he felt it**

 **Guest 5: I'll decide**

 **Guest 6: Indeed**

 **Guest 7: Yes she noticed**

 **Guest 8: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 9: Yes it's an OC**

 **Guest 10, 14, Lori & 15: If you think so...**

 **Guest 11: You make me laugh. LOL**

 **Anna: Either I forget or never mentioned when. Still, I always fix it and in Chapter 6, it's an outcome**

 **Guest 12 & Breese: Seriously, I did not mention Stan having a girl in college or kissing other girls**

 **Guest 13: Wait and see...**

 **Guest 16: Uh...I'm very speechless**

* * *

It was fun on Sunday. Now on Monday which is today, time to start working.

So far, all had freshened up and had reported to their workplaces early to get started and so far in the afternoon, all are getting the hang of their jobs.

In the research facility, Heidi is seen wearing a lab coat and is studying something microscopic through a microscope. "Now this is going to be fun." She thought. Right after high school, Heidi went to a college where the only subject they teach is science. It was her favourite subject and she enjoyed studying it. She topped the exams and graduated with a degree. (The episode, 'Moss Piglets' has mentioned that Heidi's the top student in science)

As she worked through, her supervisor showed up. "Ms Turner. What do you see through the microscope?"

"Cell Division in progress. Multiply in some pyramid formation like one cell splits into 2 and the 2 cells split into another 2 and so on." Heidi explained.

"Not bad for your first day. Now, here's an assignment for today. You have 3 days to complete the task at hand." said the professor.

"Will do Professor Yan." Heidi took the sheet of assignment and studied it.

In the diner, "DING!" The sound of the bell can be heard and it means some order is ready. Esther got the order and headed to the table where a man seated is waiting. "Enjoy your meal." said Esther as she served him.

"Thanks cutie." He replied as he grabbed his burger and started eating it. Esther blushed as nearby, Mille just took down some orders and submitted it to the kitchen. After that, "So far, so good."

"You said it Millie." Esther replied as both girls were called and they attended to the customers.

In the theatre, "Wow, we're do-doing good so f-f-far." said Jimmy as he received 3 tickets allowing passage to some people.

"TIMMIIHH! Livin a lie!" Timmy cheered as he received 5 tickets allowing passage to a group of teens. "I wonder whether they skipped high school." Jimmy asked once they entered the cinema. Timmy shrugged his shoulders as they continued their job.

In Popeye's, "Okay Cartman, let's see how good you are in working in this kitchen."

"Heh! I'll show you!" Cartman displayed his skill and soon enough, "Amazing!" the worker exclaimed. "Heh. I worked at KFC once and still got skill!" said Cartman as, "Uh fellas. Do we have anymore biscuits?" Butters who was working at the counter asked. "Oh right. They should be ready by now since I was baking them." the worker attended to it as, "Sweet! Huh Butters?"

"You said it Eric!" They then continued their jobs.

In the Mexican restaurant, "Alright Dahveed. You got a job to do so make sure everything's prepped up with good quality! Vamos! Vamos!" David is so far cooking good as he and the other chefs cooked through and as orders are ready, Token and Nichole would collect them with both hands and served to the customers with ease. "I'm enjoying this." said Token.

"Yeah. At least the customers are nice and patient." said Nichole as a ding sound can be heard and they headed to the counter.

Outside, "Francis, get your camera ready. Gimme some perfect shots! The Daily Updates needs some good pictures for the conference taking place!" Some reporter briefed Francis. "Don't worry. I can call in the best shots!"

"Then prove it! Okay, it's beginning, let's move!" They got inside along with other reporters and cameramen.

In the bookstore, Kevin is at the counter reading a Star Wars comic book while Red and Allie are arranging the shelves. "Why does Kevin get to sit while we stand and work?" asked Allie.

"Don't know, the owner finds him interesting because he's a fan of those sci-fi stuff." Red replied as, "You girls need a hand?" Kevin called out. "We're doing fine Kevin! Thanks for asking!" Red called out.

"Okay! If you really need assistance, let me know so that I can sort this out!" Kevin called out as he and the owner of the bookstore chat some more on starfighters.

In the coffee shop which is actually, Starbucks. "Scott, anymore cheesecake?" asked Craig.

"There's 4 slices left." Scott reported.

"Okay, get 2 of them ready and Tweek, black coffee. No sugar & cream!" Craig ordered.

"Okay Craig! I'll get to it!" Thanks to the fact that Tweek helps run his parents' coffee shop, he was able to work efficiently. "Here's your black coffee. No sugar & cream." Tweek served the customer as, "Wow. This job sure is easy."

"Glad you got us in Tweek." said Craig as he attended to a customer and then, "Tweek, prep 2 espressos and Scott, get 2 fudge cakes ready!"

Now in the convenience store, "So ladies, you wanna score with some big shots like us?" Clyde and Kenny are both trying to make good impressions on a trio of girls as, "What's going on?" The manager just showed up but Clyde and Kenny quickly got back to work. "We better do our jobs right. I don't want to get fired. It's the worst fear all the people will experience once they start working." said Kenny.

"Right. So after work, we find some chicks to fuck with." said Clyde.

"Hell yeah!" Kenny replied as he and Clyde fist bump and continued their work.

In the ice cream shop which is Island Creamery, Jenny is scooping some ice cream while Lola served a little girl her ice cream. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you!" The girl thank Lola as at the back, Bebe is working on some shake while Annie is preparing an ice cream cake for a customer to bring home. "Isn't this fun?" she asked.

"You bet!" Bebe replied as the shake she's working on is done and she went to serve the customer. "Wow. This job really is easy." said Jenny.

"I glitter that!" said Lola as she attended to a customer. "I hope the others are doing well in their jobs on their first days." She thought.

And finally, in the supermarket, Wendy and Sally are the cashiers managing the purchased goods while at the aisles, Kyle and Stan are the retail assistants resupplying goods. They're right now resupplying the condiments section as another retail assistant who's their supervisor approached them. "Doing good so far huh boys? Alright Kyle, go and stock up the dairy products and Stan, stock up the alcoholic drinks. The storage guy who manages the storage area will show you your goods and then, you boys get to it, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Both of them complied. So once they're done, they headed to the storage room where the guy that runs it shows them the allocated goods. Using trolleys, they brought them to the aisles where they belong and got to work.

In the alcohol section, Stan just finished resupplying the bottles of beer. "Okay...the cans are next and-"

"Hey there cutie." He turned to see Jasmine. "Hey...aren't you the girl that I met at the nightclub before?"

"Why yes. You do remember, you wanna stop by at my place?" Jasmine asked.

"Uh...I'm not so sure..." Stan replied.

"Oh well. Here's my number. Call me if you wanna drop by cutie." She then left as Stan looked at the number. "Strange and awkward." He described.

As for Jasmine, she left the supermarket giggling to herself and Wendy and Sally. "Something tells me that-"

"Sally. I know. And I feel sicker about it." said a troubled Wendy.

"Okay. I won't say anymore. Back to work." said Sally. Good call.

 **Later on...**

The gang reached home and rested while dinner is being prepared. "I smell something fried." said David.

"Me too. It's really strong." said Token.

As they waited, "I wonder where is Wendy? She has not come home yet." Kyle noticed

"Oh that? She went to the airport to fetch her boyfriend. He's paying us a visit." Sally explained. "Plus, she's gonna be out for dinner before meeting him."

"So that means, we get to see her boyfriend." said Annie.

"Wow. I wonder what he looks like?" wondered Heidi.

"We'll just have to find out for ourselves then." Annie replied to her as they waited.

 **Sometime later...**

"Dude, you heard that Wendy's boyfriend is paying us a visit?" asked Kyle.

"I know. I heard it from Sally earlier." said Stan. "If that's the case, I'm happy for her."

"I hope you're sure about this." said Kyle feeling a bit worried.

 **Downstairs...**

The door opened and Wendy showed up with her boyfriend. He's a well-built Caucasian with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey everyone. I'm back!" She called out.

"Oh I see and what's going on?" Cartman asked.

"Hey, name's Ryder." The boyfriend introduced himself.

"Oh...Cartman." They shook hands as Wendy began introducing the other housemates to Ryder.

"Wow...Ryder's really hot!" Jenny whispered.

"You bet!" Lola whispered back.

Back at the room, "You wanna play pool in the basement?" asked Kyle.

"Sure. I'll first get a drink." Stan replied as he and Kyle stood up and left the room.

When they got downstairs, Wendy and Ryder noticed them.

"That's Kyle. The one with the green hat." Wendy introduced.

"Hey, how's it going." Ryder greeted as he shook hands with Kyle.

"And that's...Stan." Wendy introduced.

"Stan? Oh, I've heard a lot about you." said Ryder glaring at him but he just ignored him and went to the kitchen to get a drink while the rest stared silently knowing that something worse is about it happen.

 **Meanwhile...**

Clyde and Kenny were riding their motorcycles around the streets. After a while, they parked by a park and entered it.

"I don't see any chicks." said Clyde.

"Maybe most of them are working or hanging out at other places." Kenny assumed.

"Probably. Oh good, I see a restroom. I could really take a piss." Clyde went inside and Kenny waited as he sat on the bench.

As he waited, he noticed something. From the shadows of the trees, 7 figures emerged. They walked closer to him as Kenny caught a glimpse of their appearance. All of them are wearing baseball uniforms and caps. They're armed with baseball bats and had unique facepaint on themselves.

"Uh...anything?" Kenny asked nervously.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked one of them who had a blue and green facepaint with a black circle painted around his right eye. "Don't you know who we are? We're the Homerunners"(This gang is a parody of The Baseball Furies from the same 1979 movie)

"Okay..." said Kenny.

"Now, be good and hand us some cash." the Homerunner ordered.

"I don't have any money." lied Kenny in which all 7 of them got their bats ready.

Just then, Clyde came out, "Alright Kenny, I'm-" He was shocked to see this. "Clyde, we better get the fuck out of here now!" said Kenny as the duo darted off with the gang hot on their trail.

"Who the fuck are those clown baseball players?" asked Clyde as they ran. "They call themselves, the Homerunners. I got nothing to do with them! They just want to rob me!" Kenny explained. They ran around for a while until, "There's the way out!" Clyde exclaimed. "Our bikes are there too!" Kenny exclaimed as they jumped onto them, put on their helmets, started their engines and sped off in time as the Homerunners burst out and jumped in the air to swing their bats onto them but missed instead. All they can do is watch as they flipped at them behind.

 **Back at the villa...**

After Stan's introduction, the whole place is silent as all eyed at a glaring Ryder who immediately cooled off and, "Excuse us. I need some privacy with my girl. Okay?"

All got the message as some went outside through the backdoor, some went upstairs and others went to the studio.

Once there's privacy, Ryder turned to Wendy.

"I can't believe your ex is living with you!" He said.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Wendy.

"Living with your ex is not cool! Stan is nothing but a puny dickhead who doesn't know how to keep things together!" Ryder insulted.

"Stop it Ryder. Stan isn't a dickhead and he's not a threat. Why are you so pissed when you first met him?" asked Wendy

"It has nothing to do with you!" Ryder replied rudely.

Outside, Stan, Kyle, Token, Nichole, David, Jenny and Lola watching this and Stan is feeling something as their argument continues on.

"I'm going in." he announced.

"What? No Stan! It's not a good idea!" said Lola.

"Yeah! If you go in, things will get worse!" said Jenny.

"Trust me, I'll just be fair minded in this." said Stan as he opened the sliding glass door.

"Stan! Don't-" Too late David as Stan entered in and Ryder and Wendy stopped arguing upon seeing him.

"What the fuck do you want you pussy?" Ryder asked rudely.

"Ryder. I know what's going on and let me be direct. I have nothing to do with Wendy." Stan stated.

"Oh that's good you fucking shithead. But still, walking in the middle of our argument is rude! I don't appreciate it!" Ryder replied rudely.

"Say what you want but one thing you should know, how you're reacting to Wendy is first, not nice and second, you should treat her properly even if you're pissed over what you're arguing over to her." Stan stated firmly.

Wendy was surprised by what Stan said as he continued on.

"Just to let you know Ryder, I'm happy that she's with you. I know you're a great guy and if you have problems which revolves around me, let me know now and I'll try to fix it with all due respect man. Remember, Wendy has nothing to do with me."

Ryder did some thinking. Then, "I see what you mean but..."

...

...

...

...

...

All of a sudden to Stan's surprise, he grabbed Stan by the neck, pinned him to the wall and started throwing punches at his face!

"HOW DARE YOU FUCKING LECTURE ME YOU PUNY DICKHEAD!" Ryder yelled in rage as he slammed Stan onto the floor.

"RYDER NO STOP THIS!" Wendy shouted trying to restrain him but he pushed her aside.

"Zip it Wendy!" Ryder then picked Stan up. "YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM WENDY! SHE'S MY GIRL! YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKING PUSSY!"

Ryder then slammed Stan's face onto the wall and he did it again and again.

"STOP THIS MADNESS RYDER! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Wendy shouted trying to restrain him again but it's futile.

That's when, "HEY! Leave him alone!" Kyle shouted as he entered the scene. From upstairs, "You son of a fucking bitch! Yu mess with him! You mess with us! No one beats the shit out of Stan!" Cartman shouted as he headed down as Ryder knowing what's going on fled the villa as the others emerged. "Kyle! Tweek! Craig! Francis! Kevin! On me! Let's bust this stupid asshole's ass!" Cartman ordered as the boys he called followed him out of the villa.

And back to the scene, "Shit! Stan's bleeding!" Mille exclaimed.

"I'll get the first aid box!" Esther took off as Stan coughed some blood. He had taken some punches which resulted in a nosebleed and a bruise on his forehead.

"RYDER YOU FUCKING PUSSY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Stan yelled in rage as Mille and Esther tended to him.

"Oh my fucking ***! What have I done?!" Wendy exclaimed to herself as she teared up in regret.

 **Well guys, you meet the boyfriend at last and seen everything about him. Yeah, it's messed up but soon, you'll see what happens in the next 2 chapters. In other words, 3 chapters starting from this one will decide the outcome. Reviews appreciated.**


	8. Restoration

**Chapter 8: Restoration**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: It'll get more tense in the next chapter**

 **X2PRO4UX: Yes it will continue**

 **Freeze340: 2 things. One, I mentioned before and now, I can't do this and if I do, this story will be dead and gone. Not to mention Kyle already got hooked up. Second, I'll see how I can plan this**

 **Gina: Thanks for the notification**

 **Breese: I can't answer your comment because I'm clueless**

 **Gal: Thanks!**

 **Holly: You'll see**

 **Guest 1: Worse indeed**

 **Guest 2 & 4: You'll see how it goes**

 **Guest 3: Yes, she realized it**

 **Guest 5: You'll see in the next chapter**

 **Guest 6: True**

 **Guest 7: For now**

 **Free & Transport : Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 8: We'll see**

 **Guest 9: Sounds...crazy...**

 **Galli: Too much? No, it's similar but with different content**

 **Smiley: Uh...know what?**

 **Guest 10: That's right**

 **Guest 11: Here**

 **Hey: Read the chapter and see it**

 **Guest 12: Ouch**

 **Pi: I'm not so sure about fracturing...ah...okay, I don't know what to say**

 **Wondernose: Good question. I did not think of that...**

 **Guest 13: Wow...**

 **Guest 14: I think someone or some people requested something like this. Well fine! This may take some planning**

* * *

It was a great shock to see what just happened.

"I'M GONNA CRIPPLE HIS DAMN ASS!" Stan yelled while trying to stand up but Millie and Esther are still struggling to pin him down and treat his wounds.

"You're in bad shape Stan! You can't go out!" Sally told him.

"I can't believe Ryder beat the shit out of Stan!" said Lola.

"What's got into him?" asked Jenny as the door opened and Kenny and Clyde just entered.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late, got chased by a gang of baseball players and we just saw some dude fleeing the house and Cartman and co chasing and cursing him." said Clyde.

"Yeah. What the fuck just happened?" asked Kenny.

"Some guy named Ryder who was Wendy's boyfriend gave Stan some beating!" Allie explained.

"WHAT? Clyde! Let's go for a ride, find the asshole and run him down!" said Kenny as he and Clyde prepared to leave the house but, "Wait, Cartman and co are onto it." Token explained to them.

 **Downtown Malibu...**

"Hey asshole! Get back here!" Cartman shouted as he and his warparty chased Ryder.

"You're nothing but a fucking cunt!" Craig shouted.

"You can run but the force will help us!" Kevin shouted.

"What the fuck Kevin?" Cartman exclaimed as they kept pursuing Ryder but he's pretty fast.

"Hey stupid coward! Fight like a man!" Francis shouted.

"I'm gonna meth you eat my shit if it's the last thing you ever mess with us!" Tweek shouted.

"Ha! Good one dude!" Kyle chuckled as they chase Ryder around downtown.

As it goes on, "I gotta lay low and hide!" Ryder thought as he ran to an alley and hid in a large trash bin. When the boys arrived, "Where the fuck is he?" Kyle wondered. "I dunno but I'm desperate to fuck the shit out of him!" said Craig cracking his knuckles.

As they looked around, a door to the right of the alley opened up and 10 dudes came out. All of them are wearing dark blue jeans, pitch black T-shirts with a skull print on the front, dark grey vests and police caps. "Hey look! Some idiots want to get wasted!" One of them noticed. "Nice! Chaos Boys, let's fuck them up!" another ordered as they drew out machetes. (This gang is a parody of The Rogues from the same movie)

"I think we better run..." said a scared Tweek.

"You got that right..." agreed a scared Craig as the boys fled before the gang before they can even make a move on them. Seeing this, "Fucking cowards. Let's head back continued our porn film." A Chaos Boy suggested. All agreed and went inside and once it's done, Ryder got out of the trash bin and fled quickly.

 **Back at the villa...**

"Hey guys. We lost him." Kyle called out shaking his head.

"Damn asshole! He just ran from us like a fucking chicken!" Cartman stated as he did the chicken dance and noise making some of the boys laugh.

"G-G-Good one!" said Jimmy.

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy agreed to it as, "How's Stan?" asked Kyle.

"He's at the backyard. Still pissed over what just happened." Allie answered.

With understanding, Kyle decided to see how he's doing so entering the backyard, he can see Stan walking around in circles on the grass between the pool and the BBQ pit. Plus, he's fuming in rage.

"Dude, you alright?" asked Kyle.

"I'm not fucking alright! All I did was talk sense into him but he just took it as an insult or a criticism and beat the crap out of me!" Stan exclaimed in anger and Kyle can tell since he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead and 2 small ones on his right cheek in a cross pattern.

"Okay. By the way, me, Cartman, Tweek, Craig, Kevin and Francis tried to nab that cunt but he was too quick and fled from us. Plus, we nearly corssed paths with another street gang."

"Ryder is such a fucking coward. He's not man enough to fight back." Stan commented.

"Well, we tried to taunt him but he's too smart to know it." said Kyle.

"I see. By the way, how's Wendy?"

"She went back to her room." Kyle answered as the backdoor opened up and Cartman and Kenny entered in, "Hey Stan ole buddy! Come and have some Pepsi with us! You too Kahl!" Cartman gave each of them a can and the 4 of the sat on a picnic table and had a drink.

"Stan, whatever happens, we'll be on your side all the way. We're all best friends from young to now even though Cartman was a huge fat asshole to us." said Kenny.

"Fuck you Kinny!" Cartman exclaimed flipping him. "But the poor kid's got a point." Kenny just glared at Cartman on what he called him.

"Agreed. All of us had fun, got into trouble, tried out some new initiatives, formed our own groups and did a lot of crazy stuff together!" said Kyle.

"And one thing's for sure, whenever one of us has a problem, we all pitch in help and comfort each other." said Kyle.

"Heh! Heh! Look at the bright side Stan, if ever we see that asshole again, let's shove a baseball bat up to his ass and turn him into a living popsicle!"

The boys laughed at Cartman's words as, "Thanks guys. Glad I have you as my friends." Stan thanked them as they had a toast and continued drinking.

After that, "You pussies wanna play Super Smash Bros?" asked Cartman.

"Hell yeah!" Stan exclaimed now feeling better cheered up. The boys finished up their Pepsi, chucked the cans into the trash can and headed to the lounge.

 **Meanwhile...**

After what just happened, Wendy headed back to her room and called Ryder.

"Ryder you son of a bitch! What you did today was violent and fucked up!" Wendy exclaimed in anger.

"So what? That cunt stuck up to our problem and why the hell are you defending him and stopping me from beating the shit out of him?" Ryder asked.

"Because Stan has nothing to do with our relationship! He was trying to console you and all you did is smash his face for no good fucking reason!" Wendy replied.

"I don't give a fuck about what this puny asshole does! He just wants to get between us and I have to do what must be done!" said Ryder.

"Yeah, by beating the crap out of him! Does it help at all? No! Thanks to your actions, Stan ended up with some blood!" said Wendy.

"HA! That cunt deserves what it's coming!" Ryder laughed.

"I can't believe you said that! You're nothing but a piece of shit on the outside and inside of you!" said Wendy.

"I'm a piece of shit!? I'M A PIECE OF SHIT!?" Ryder is starting to flare up.

"Yeah you are! It's all because you're violent, aggressive and easily pissed off throughout the time when you first met Stan!" said Wendy. "Well guess what?"

"WHAT?" shouted Ryder.

"I'm done with your fucking ass!" Wendy shouted.

"WHAT?! WAIT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-"

Wendy ended the call but her phone rang again and when she picked it up, "FINE WENDY! So be it! But don't just relax yet! Tell Stan that tomorrow, I'm gonna drop by and beat him to death! If he can beat the shit out of me, fine, I'll leave you alone but if I whoop his ass, you're gonna pack up and leave this dump with me and never, ever come back! You hear me bitch! Tomorrow night!"

What Ryder said and threatened frightened Wendy to the extent she started to cry softly. "My life is going to be ruined!" She thought as she sat on her bed and cried softly.

After crying a bit for a few minutes, she decided to check on Stan. She left the room and decided to check the third level. Upon arrival, she can see the 4 boys laughing and hanging out as they played video games together using 4 controllers for multiplayer. She smiled upon seeing that Stan is alright and decided to head back to her room.

 **In one of the girl's bedrooms...**

"Check this out! A photo of Brimmy and Isla on a date!" Allie exclaimed as she looked at her Facebook account via her laptop.

"Oh my gosh! Jason White and Emily Marx are on a cruise with their families!" Annie exclaimed as she read a post about it. After that, she looked at Jenny and Lola who are watching some Youtube video together.

"Hey Jenny, Lola, may I ask you something?" asked Annie. They paused the video to listen. "When are you gonna confess to the boys you like?"

They were speechless. "Uh...I don't know." answered Jenny.

"Ditto." agreed Lola.

"Oh come on! Jenny, I know you like Clyde and Lola, you were dying to make love to Kenny because you always eye on him!" said Allie.

"It's just...these boys spent a lot of time hooking up with so many girls." said Jenny.

"Yeah...Kenny and I sure were close back in high school but now...I wonder if ever I can get the chance." said Lola.

"I see...well, when the time is right, they'll see it." said Annie.

 **At the same time...**

"You broke up with Ryder?" asked Bebe.

"Yeah...and now my life is going to be ruined because of his threat." said Wendy sadly.

"What did he do?" asked Red.

"He told me tomorrow night, he's going to challenge Stan to a one-on-one. If he wins, I'm never going to be with you guys!" Wendy replied as she started tearing up as her roommates gasped in shock.

"Oh shit. This has gone even worse." said Nichole.

"Ditto." Bebe and Red exclaimed together. Then, "I guess now that you broke up with Ryder, maybe you can restore what you have started with Stan together." Nichole suggested.

"You're sure?" asked Wendy wiping her tears.

"I mean, Nichole's got a point. Stan is your first and true love. Right?" asked Bebe. Wendy is in deep thought about it as she could feel her heartbeat when suddenly, she recalled the words of Heidi as it spoke in her mind. _"The feeling of your heart may tell you your true love. If you love Stan wholeheartedly, who knows? A blessing in disguise may happen or something."_

After several minutes of deep thought, "I'll be back." Wendy stood up and left the room. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Red.

"Let's see for ourselves!" said Bebe as the 3 girls left the room quietly.

 **At the lounge...**

"Score it! Score it!" Stan ordered as he and Kyle worked on trying to hit the ball while Cartman and Kenny are working on scoring on the table football as they spun the rods that have football player figures.

"Score! Yes! We won!" Kyle cheered as he and Stan fist bump.

"Damnit! Kenny, you suck!"

"Hey! We tried our best so stop whining you fatass crybaby!" Kenny exclaimed as Kyle and Stan laughed at Cartman when the sliding glass door opened and Wendy stepped in.

"Stan...can I...have a word with you?" asked Wendy. The guys were surprised as, "Let's go. Leave Stansanova to his bitch." said Cartman when, "POW!"

"Asshole!" Wendy exclaimed as, "OW! ***damnit Windy! Why do you always punch people so hard!?" Cartman winced as he, Kyle and Kenny left the lounge.

But outside, they nodded at each other and peeked quietly as Bebe, Red, Nichole followed by all the housemates quietly entered the level and joined the peeking.

Now inside, "W-Wendy...what is it?" asked Stan.

"Stan..." Wendy first took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"For what?" a surprised Stan asked.

"For standing up for me. Despite the fact that we are strained." said Wendy.

"Oh...I see...well, thanks Wendy." said Stan calmly.

"You're welcome. By the way, after what Ryder did to you, I broke up with him." said Wendy.

"Ouch." said Stan.

"But the worse has come, he issued a challenge to fight you tomorrow night outside the villa and if he beats you, my life will be ruined!" She added.

"I see. Well time for some vindication! That bastard is gonna pay for what he did it me! I'll make sure he suffers a crushing defeat from the hands of me!" Stan declared. "And don't worry Wendy, I will make sure you are safe in my arms. No one will take you away from me!"

Upon hearing that, Wendy felt better but after a few seconds, she started tearing up again. "You okay?" Stan placed his hand on Wendy's face touching the cheek. Then to his surprise, Wendy hugged him and cried on him.

"I'm sorry Stan! I'm so sorry for everything that has happened between us!" Wendy cried on as Stan embraced her with comfort.

After that, "I'm also sorry Wendy. But you know something? I already forgave you for everything that has happened between us." Stan revealed to her.

"You wanted to tell me something before right?" said Wendy. "Regarding the night we went to the nightclub."

"Yeah, the girl who asked me to dance, I was all along feeling too uncomfortable to be with her." Stan explained.

"So that means you still have..."

"Yes. Even though we have to break up because we're going to different colleges, the feeling for you in my heart is still in me." Stan explained on. Wendy gasped. "Not to mention Heidi's words were predictable about us."

"That explains the blessing in disguise." said Wendy. "What happened tonight was horrible but after that, you and I..."

"Yeah, we're so even." Stan and Wendy then smiled at each other as a red blush appeared on their cheeks. Then, Stan grabbed Wendy's hands grasping them. "Wendy, let's restore what we've started long time ago and keep it in one piece together. All the way."

"Yes...let's!" said Wendy feeling better as she wiped her tears and after that, she and Stan got closer and closer...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Until their lips were pressed fully for a deep loving kiss. A spark was restored and the feelings in their hearts had finally reached out to each other and reconnected the relationship.

"Mmmm..." Both could feel it. It was way too sweet. (As sweet as honey)

From outside, all were very happy to see the restoration. "Finally..." said Kyle. "Hell yeah!" cheered Cartman.''Well if you get Stan and Wendy back together, I would be sooooooooo happy which I am now literally! said Craig. "Wow...so what's next? They'll have sex or something?" Kenny wondered. "Seriously Kenny, why would you think of that?" asked Token. "Yeah you dumbass!" agreed Scott. Behind him, "Gee...I wish me and Kenny can...have that moment." Lola thought as she started imagining herself and Kenny in bed completely...

"Hello? Earth to Lola, what the fuck are you daydreaming about?" Sally asked nudging her.

"Oh...uh...nothing! Just looking at the air..." Lola replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

That's when, "What are you all doing outside?" Well, Stan and Wendy noticed them all and to their surprise, all quickly left the third level.

"Strange..." said Wendy.

"Well never mind." Stan exclaimed as they headed downstairs.

There at the second level before getting ready for bed, "Goodnight Wendy. I love you." Stan hugged his restored girlfriend.

"Goodnight Stan. I love you too." Wendy hugged her restored boyfriend cuddling to him. After that, they headed back to their rooms while the rest do their own things for a little while before turning in for the night.

 **Aw man...this was something. Okay, the outcome has been revealed but another was created and it begins tomorrow night, what will happen during that? Reviews appreciated.**


	9. Showdown

**Chapter 9: Showdown**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Indeed**

 **Guest 1: No it's not**

 **Funnybot: You forgot Scott Malkinson**

 **Guest 2: Thanks and soon, Lola will**

 **Stendy: If you think so...**

 **Guest 3: Why not?**

 **Luli: Wow...**

 **Guest 4 & 6: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 5: You'll find out soon enough...**

 **Guest 7: I have something else in mind regarding these two**

 **Guest 8: Kiss with tongue? Nope. Unless they do French kiss**

 **Lp & Princess Let me think about it...**

 **Hu: That's cute**

 **Guest 9: Yes, they fight for Wendy but I have something planned...**

 **Guest 10: You'll find out once you read the chapter**

 **Guest 11, 16 & Tweexer: Right here**

 **Guest 12: Next chapter**

 **Guest 13: Sorry, your reference is inaccurate. I can't find it**

 **Guest 14: Yes and it's done**

 **Guest 15: Okay...**

 **1001: Why didn't I think of that...**

 **Lols: Not in a state. Somewhere in Southeast Asia**

 **Panic: Chill. Here's the update**

 **Lila: Ouch...**

 **Broli: Nope. But soon...**

 **Guest 17: How predictable...**

 **Blup: Well...that may happen in the next chapter but with a bit of difference from yours**

 **Donald Trump: Just wait Mr President(LOL! I know it's a joke!), in a few chapters or so, the story rating may change and that's where it begins!**

* * *

The next day, all reported for work.

In the bookstore, "I wonder about the fight tonight?" Red asked Allie.

"Beats me. When we first met Ryder, he was well-built. I don't know if Stan can take him down." Allie replied.

While they're chatting, Kevin is at the counter with the owner of the bookstore and they're watching a gang fight outside the shop. From there, they can see 2 gangs armed with thin, metal pipes, crowbars and metal rods clashing against each other.

"So Marvin, who's fighting?" asked Kevin.

"The ones wearing Chinese zhongshan jackets are the Ravaging Tigers and the ones that have bald heads and the ones wearing denim jackets are the Turnbull DC's." Marvin explained. (The Ravaging Tigers are a parody of the Asian gang, The Savage Huns and the Turnbull DC's are a parody of the Turnbull AC's. Both gangs are from the same 1979 movie)

"That's some gang fight. Want some popcorn?" asked Kevin.

"Sure. While killing time in the bookstore and hope that the fight is over so that many can drop by and check out the place." said Marvin as Kevin took out a box full of hot buttered popcorn and they started crunching on the snack while watching the gang fight that has become more bloody and violent.

 **In Island Creamery...**

"Whatever happens during the fight, I can tell it's not going to be pleasant." said Annie as she served ice cream to some people.

"The fight will sound hella brutal." said Bebe as she scooped some ice cream for a little boy.

Beside them, "You think Stan can handle himself?" Lola asked Jenny as she packed an ice cream cake in a box.

"He'll be alright. Back in high school, he fought many guys who tried to hit on Wendy. He never runs away from a fight." answered Jenny as she packed 2 tubs of ice cream and packed them in a plastic bag. She then gave it to the customer who ordered it.

 **In Starbucks...**

"GAH! I'm so worried!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Chillax Tweek. We all know what's gonna happen but seriously, I've been wanting to see Stan beat the shit out of that Ryder asshole." said Craig.

"Boy, I hope he's ready." said Scott.

"Stop worrying like a bunch of pussies. Now we got work to do." said Craig as a customer gave his order and, "Tweek, get some latte ready!"

 **In the Mexican restaurant...**

"What time is the fight?" asked Nichole.

"Should be night time. Funny thing is, the time is not given." Token replied as they are called by some customers and they split up and attended to them.

 **Later back at the villa...**

Stan is in the gym working out. Kyle, Butters and Clyde ware keeping track of him as the song, 'You're the Best' by John 'Bean' Esposito plays via Kyle's phone. "Dudes. He's lifting weights real fast." said Clyde.

"No sweat. He's getting ready to beat the shit out of Ryder. Right fellas?" asked Butters

"Yeah. And Stan, try not to overwork yourself dude." Kyle reminded him as Stan stopped to take a break as Kenny gave him a bottle of water. After drinking half of it, "So...you ready?" asked Kyle.

"A little more..." Stan replied as he went to another area and lifted more weights.

 **Downstairs...**

"You'll be alright Wendy, Stan will beat the shit out of your ex." Bebe assured to her. "Yeah. Like the time back in high school, Gregory tried to force you into him but Stan saved you and smashed that bastard brutally." said Red. "Oh wow. I remember that incident. He was smashing his face on the lockers repeatedly." Nichole exclaimed.

"I'm not so sure. Ryder was known to be in every sports team in the college I was in." said Wendy. "Stan must not underestimate him."

While they're having their discussion, at the basement, "Hey Esther, see if you can sink the 4 ball in this pocket. You'll get 50 bucks from me if you do so." Craig made a bet and, "Challenge accepted." Esther lined her shot. Millie and Tweek are watching this. Once she's ready, Esther took the shot, "THOK!"

The cue ball hit a bump and slight shot the 4 ball that rolled slowly and, "PLOONK!"

"Shit..." Craig said nothing after that. "Cough it up Craig!" Esther ordered as Craig silently took out 50 dollars and Esther took it. "My turn!" Tweek then lined his shot and shot the 14 ball into a pocket. "Oh yeah. the 8 ball is all that it's left." said Millie as she lined her shot. Then, "THOK!"

"PLOONK!"

"SHIT!" Craig did not expect that. "C'mon Craig. It's just a game." Tweek told him. "We were so close to winning...oh well, great game girls." said Craig positively.

"Thanks." Esther replied as she and Craig shook hands and likewise, Tweek and Millie.

 **Meanwhile...**

After work, Kenny decided to ride around downtown for a while just to enjoy himself and impress some chicks his sleek ride. However, he never met any and right now, he just exited Burger King after eating 2 double BBQ turkey bacon cheeseburgers with large fries and a large coke for dinner.

After that, he rode around some more when, "Is that Ryder? With another girl?" Kenny noticed. He watched as they entered some apartment. With caution, Kenny rode his bike near the place and parked it there.

With that, he headed to the apartment but first, he headed to the alley and hid in the shadows.

Then after a few minutes, he emerged as, "I am Mysterion. One with the shadows and the night. Guardian of South Park. Now, guardian of Malibu, California. My calling has come and I am summoned for a sole purpose for this city." (Is this how heroes describe themselves? Hmmm...)

For some time in high school, Kenny did some secret training from a few of the school staff and outside who had experience in combat. He learnt and honed his skills in Kung Fu and it's Shaolin counterpart, Tai Chi, Wushu, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Karate, Aikido, Judo, Taekwondo, various ninja arts and jitsus, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Bare-Knuckle Boxing, Savate and many more. Plus, he learnt how to use parkour.

After graduation since his family can't afford to have him go to college, Kenny decided to use his skills and reuse his mantle as Mysterion. During the 3 years in South Park, Mysterion applied all the martial arts he learnt and fought crime. He once used a handgun before. Now, he doesn't. Instead, he equipped himself with shurikens (which he used before when he first bought it at the market in that episode) and crafted new weapons and gadgets like a grapple gun, gauntlets with retractable wrist blades and his very own explosive charges which are disc-shaped and have a question mark on top of it.

For his costume, he grew over it so he made a new one. It was the same design as the old one but with new features like an utility belt that he crafted by himself, a new cape that has been fitted with sharp edges capable of cutting even through massive steel implements and finally, spiked boots.

All this was crafted and created by Kenny himself because he watched too much DC Comics shows and movies.

So back to the scene, Mysterion looked up and used his grapple gun to get up high. The claw attached itself onto a wall and he scaled up high.

Once he reached the claw where it attached itself, he heard something. "Sounds...mysterious..." He thought. He got onto a balcony and opened the sliding door quietly. He went inside a bedroom and heard the door. Quickly, he hid inside a closet and then, took a peek.

He can see Ryder and a hot girl getting onto a bed and then, heard them talk about something which made Mysterion shocked.

 **Back at the villa...**

It's now 9pm and yet, Ryder hasn't showed up. "Where the fuck is he?" Craig demanded to know.

"Ah he probably chicken out." said Cartman as he did the chicken dance and noise making the boys laugh.

Just then, "Where the fuck is Stan?" All stopped to see Ryder show up as he removed his shirt. "Well? Where the fuck is he? I'm gonna beat him until he dies!"

"You're exaggerating. It's impossible for someone to be beaten to death." said Scott.

"Fuck off lisp loser. Stan! Where the fuck are you?!" Ryder shouted.

"Right here you motherfucker." He turned to see Stan leaning by the garage as the whole South Park gang came out to watch the showdown.

As the 2 fighters stepped forth, "I'm gonna break your limbs so hard, you'll be worth nothing!" Ryder declared.

"Try it then." Stan taunted. That pissed him off so he charged and delivered a punch but Stan moved aside and kicked him down. In response, Ryder got up lunging onto Stan and punched his face a few times until Stan got him off but he grabbed his legs and swung him around and threw him onto the wall. "KSH!"

"Aye! That move is illegal!" Cartman shouted as the boys jeered at Ryder. Not caring, Ryder walked towards Stan as he got up and grabbed him by the head and prepare to smash his face onto the wall. "You remember this move right?" Ryder mocked and sneered as he prepared to smash but Stan grabbed his legs and brought him down along with him as he got him on the ground and started smashing his head onto the ground. "You were saying?"

"I won't lose to a puny dickhead like you!" Ryder shouted as he spat at his face. "Ah! Fuck!"

"Cartman's right! Look at how Ryder fights! He's using dirty tricks to help himself win! No wonder they're considered illegal!" Heidi exclaimed as Ryder punched and kicked Stan brutally but Stan blocked his attacks until Ryder swiped his legs down with a kick causing him to stumble onto the ground. "When I beat you, Wendy is mine forever!" Ryder declared as he started kicking his body repeatedly. "Get up! Unless you're dead!"

"Fuck you!" Stan shouted getting up and socked his jaws repeatedly. "The tables have turned!" Butters cheered as Stan brought his face near his knee and kneed him a few times. After that, he threw him onto the ground, jumped onto the body and smashed it with his feet.

"Fatality!" said Cartman imitating the voice from the Mortal Kombat whenever the fighter finishes off the opponent.

After that, "I will...still...beat...the shit...out of you..." said a wounded Ryder as he got up.

"Then let me do the honours." said Stan as he kicked his face down. He then smashed his face with his foot and grabbed him and head bashed him.

After that, he punched him some more as, "Okay dude. He lost. You can stop." Kyle called out. But somehow, "Hey douchebag! You heard Kyle, the fight's over!" Craig called out but Stan continued the beating.

"Hey guys. Is it just me or is Stan going brutal." asked Token. "Stan! It's over! You can stop!" Sally called out but it was ignored. "Please Stan! Enough is enough!" Red called out but it was futile until, "STAN! This isn't like you!" Wendy called out and then, Stan who was still finishing off Ryder stopped.

"It's...over?" Stan asked. "Yeah it's over dude. You nearly beat him to a pulp." Kyle explained. "Oh...sorry. Guess I went too far." said Stan.

"You did go too far. Just like what happened when you were brutal against Gregory." said Allie.

"Oh..." Stan did recall as Wendy approached him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Stan! My life is safe thanks to you!"

All awe in sight of Wendy hugging Stan but for Ryder, he wasn't finished as he took out a gun and pointed it at Stan. "Die...motherfuckers..." His finger began to pull the trigger...

...

...

...

"SHING!"

"CHT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Ryder dropped the gun and all noticed it. "What the fuck? Dude! It's like he's trying to shoot you dead!" Kyle exclaimed.

"And just one thing, who threw that shuriken at his wrist?" asked Millie.

"That'll be me." All turned to see Kenny as he approached Ryder and yanked the shuriken off his wrist. "Dude. You saved my life!" Stan exclaimed as he and Kenny fist bump. As for Wendy, she approached Ryder.

Just then, 3 cops(a black cop, a white cop and a Hispanic cop) showed up. "We heard someone scream like a little bitch." said the black cop as they noticed a bashed up Ryder. "What the fuck just happened?" asked the white cop.

"Please sir, arrest this asshole! He beat the shit out of me and tried to shoot me. When he sees you guys show up, he tossed the gun in front of me to frame me!" Ryder begged with pity. The cops looked at Stan first. Then, they looked at Ryder. Then, the Hispanic cop asked the group. "Tell us what happened around here."

"Sir, I fought this guy because he threatened my girlfriend and tried to shoot me with the gun." Stan explained.

"That's a fucking lie!" Ryder shouted as the Hispanic cop looked confused. "I can't tell who's telling who! If you don't spit it out, both of are gonna get your asses busted! Unless I get evidence."

"I have." All turned to Kenny as he took out his phone. "Wendy, I think you'll not gonna like this. It's very shocking." Kenny stated as he played a voice record.

"Oh fuck! You're fucking tight! Your boobs are huge! Your body is hot! Hotter than that bitch Wendy! Hell, that girl nags me like my mom! Good thing I dated her during my time in college so that I can have her do my dirty work and help me ace my subjects! I sure enjoyed fucking hot chicks like you! Even before and after college!"

All gasped. "First phase done. Second phase coming." Kenny played another voice record for both are recorded tonight. (All you all should know how)

"Man just yesterday, I met her ex and he's a puny dickhead! A cunt! A fucking bastard! He tried to get between me and Wendy but I sure kicked ass good but have to flee back to you. My plan got busted thanks to him! The fight is tonight and if I beat him, I'll taking Wendy away and she'll do our dirty work for the rest of her ***dman life! HAHAHAHA!"

"What the fuck?" Ryder exclaimed right after the voice record ended. "That's not me! I've been framed!"

"A likely story you bastard!" said the white cop. "Your voice sounds exactly the same as the one recorded! So you're under arrest!" The cops cuffed Ryder as Wendy approached him.

"Ryder, I can't believe what I just heard! I never want to see your fucking face ever again! Get the fuck off our property and if you come anywhere near this villa, or even touch my Stanny, I'll smash your head without mercy and crush your balls so hard you can't get laid!"

After that, "You think we can issue a restraining order?" Wendy asked the cops. "Well...I'm not so sure. But just in case, here's my number. If anyone tries to cause trouble among you, let us know and we'll sort this out. As for this backstabbing cheating bastard, he's gonna be away for a very long time. Not here but in some other place!" The black cop assured as he gave Wendy his number while his companions dragged Ryder away and put him in their police car. After that, the cops left. (Sorry, I don't know what a restraining order is. So I messed up)

Once the cops took Ryder away, "Alright! We won! We're safe!" Cartman cheered and all cheered with him. "Let's have some fun at the basement!" Craig declared as all headed there right away.

 **At the basement...**

"T-T-Timmiihh..." Timmy sure got some shots despite being wheelchair-bounded. Half of the gang took shots and got intoxicated from the liquor. "W-W-Well...I need to use...th-the...toilet..." A drunk Jimmy went to do so but fell down and can't even use his crutches to help himself up.

Outside, Kyle and Bebe both intoxicated are in the hot tub naked again. "Round 2 begins..." said Bebe as Kyle could feel it. "OH SHIT! She's giving me a handjob!" he thought.

"Wow...it's so big and hard! Even better than Clyde's!" Bebe happily toyed around as Kyle's face heated up until, "OH SHIT!" He thought.

Now he felt it more as it was into something...like someone's mouth. He could see Bebe completely submerged toying around until Kyle felt it and exploded out.

Resurfacing, "Hey Kyle. That was pretty tasty." Bebe told him.

"I feel so much better..." said Kyle as he grabbed Bebe and the two of them started to make out with tongue kissing and it gets more intense as they submerged while making out.

Nearby, "Wow...round 2..." said Red.

"And it gets better each round." Kevin described.

 **In the living room...**

Stan is resting on the sofa watching Kenny and Clyde play Duel Monsters. "They never get too old for that card game..." Stan thought.

"Okay, by using Eradicating Aerosol on my Pinch Hopper, I can special summon an insect type monster. And I special summon, Insect Queen!" Clyde presented his card. And it gains 200 attack points for every insect type monster on the field."

"Nice one. Since you have a Leghul and a Hercules Beetle, your Insect Queen's attack points become 2800." Kenny calculated.

While they're duelling, Wendy showed up and sat beside Stan. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Wendy. All this fighting sure tired me out." Stan replied to her.

"Hmmm...I got an idea." She whispered it to Stan and after that, he and Wendy went into the fuck room and there, "I could have sworn I heard clothes being taken off." Kenny assumed.

"Hmmm...now I could have sworn I hear moaning and some crazy sounds." Clyde assumed.

As it gets louder. "Hey Kenny. You wanna play Xtreme Beach Volleyball?"

"Fuck yeah!" Kenny and Clyde fist bump, packed their cards back into their deck and headed to the lounge.

 **I am so, so speechless. More than 200 reviews! Is it just me or this story becoming a hit or something?!**

 **Anyways, thanks again and next chapter may take longer to work on so be patient. Reviews appreciated.**


	10. Beach Party

**Chapter 10: Beach Party**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Indeed**

 **Lilo: I see. Well, I've written stuff like this before even before writing this story**

 **Guest 1: Oh yes. And this chapter features the whole gang**

 **Cooly: Thanks a lot!**

 **Guest 2: Oh yeah! Mysterion has become more badass! And yes, you knew it**

 **Guest 3: So true**

 **Donald Trump: No Mr President(Again, LOL!)Unless I change the rating**

 **Bibisbeautypalac: Yup. It's over**

 **Guest 4: Okay, I'll remember that**

 **Guest 5: You said it!**

 **Guest 6: It's right here**

 **Guest 7 & 10: I'll see...**

 **Guest 8: Oh yeah!**

 **Guest 9: That's right! But no, Kenny isn't recording and no one is**

 **Funnybot: That's better. I'll see what to do**

 **Gronk: Ouch**

 **Wondertweek: Sorry I don't. If you forgot, I only do straight shippings and if I do other of those, this story is dead**

 **Kenns: More like an immortal ninja!**

 **Butterbrot: Something like this may happen in this chapter. Except for the last part**

 **Luvi: Yes indeed**

 **Luls: In the lounge. The large TV is also for movies and those stuff you mentioned, I'll add it in**

 **Guest 11: Oh yes it came**

 **Klobrste: At first, she likes him but after finding out that she's being used, she's pissed**

 **Holt: Stan won't nag Wendy**

 **Babe: Indeed**

 **Bobo: Let me think...**

 **Nuka: Depends**

 **Guest 12: Some choices you made. Even though I never watched all of these**

 **Bibi: Yes, Stan is the love of Wendy's life**

 **Guest 13, 16 & 17: You'll see it right here**

 **Guest 14: Just wait and now, it's here**

 **Guest 15: I am doing it and it's done**

* * *

So far, the weekend has arrived and the South Park gang can make use of it to relax.

It was now morning as Kenny and Clyde were the first to wake up. They ran into each other when they exited their rooms and greeted each other.

"Sup Kenny. Any plans for today?" asked Clyde.

"Dunno but...I feel like going to the beach and find some chick in a bikini and screw her good." Kenny replied.

"Good idea. I was also thinking of the same thing. Let's get ready." Clyde suggested as they returned to their rooms.

 **2 minutes later...**

When they came out, Kenny is wearing a green T-shirt and orange knee length swimming shorts with a brown vertical stripe on both sides each while Clyde wore a grey T-shirt and knee length burgundy swimming shorts with a red vertical stripe on both sides. Now that they're ready, they headed downstairs.

Upon reaching the first level, they headed to the dining room and there, ran into Jenny and Lola who are looking at their social media accounts through their phones while drinking tea and eating sandwiches.

"Good morning boys." Lola greeted.

"Hey Lola. What's up." Kenny greeted as he and Clyde sat down and grabbed a sandwich for their breakfast.

"Coffee's already prepared." Jenny told them. So they served themselves and as they had their breakfast, "So boys, where are you going and why are you dressed like that?" asked Jenny.

"We're going to the beach to find some chicks. You wanna come along?" asked Clyde.

"Ooooh...I'd love to go! I always love the beach!" Lola replied in excitement.

"Yeah...sure, why not?" Jenny replied along. "Just wait for us to get ready and we'll go together."

"Sure, we'll wait." said Clyde.

So after breakfast, Jenny and Lola went to get ready and while waiting, the boys played duel monsters as Kenny had his zombie deck ready and Clyde had his insect deck ready.

 **A few minutes later...**

"We're ready!" The boys looked to see Jenny and Lola climbing down the stairs. Both girls are wearing tank tops and shorts and they even brought along their stuff kept in their bags slung on their shoulders. "Alright Kenny. We'll do this later. Let's go." said Clyde as he and Kenny kept their decks, grabbed their bags and guitar cases and the 4 of them left the house but not before they left a note to notify the others in case they wonder where they went.

Outside, "Lola, you hitch a ride with me while Jenny hitches a ride with Clyde." Kenny suggested.

"Sure." Lola agreed as she hopped into Kenny's motorcycle as he started the engine. Once all are ready, the boys drove to the beach with the girls hitching a ride.

 **Malibu Beach...**

"We're here!" Clyde cheered as they got off the bikes. "Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" Lola exclaimed feeling the warm sand at her feet. The 4 of them got their stuff and went to find a spot. Good thing the beach isn't crowded just very little people hanging out. "This spot looks good." said Clyde as they placed their stuff on the sand and spread out the beach towels they brought along each.

After that, "Lola and I are going to change. We'll be back." Jenny told the boys as she and Lola giggled taking out their swimsuits and heading to the changing rooms to change. Kenny and Clyde looked surprised at their action but no matter, they removed their T-shirts and waited for the girls

 **2 minutes later...**

"We're back!" The boys turned and what they saw made their mouths drop.

Right in front of them, are 2 girls wearing their ravishing swimsuits.

Jenny is wearing a sky blue and royal blue diamond checkered strapless bandeau bikini while Lola is wearing a neon green strapless bandeau bikini with pine green star prints. Both girls are even doing cute and sexy poses in front of their love interests.

"Oh shit!" Jenny looks so fucking hot!" Clyde whispered to Kenny.

"No kidding! Lola looks sexy and gorgeous in that bikini she's wearing!" Kenny whispered back as both boys are kept staring at the beauty of 2 cute and sexy bikini girls.

"I knew buying those swimsuits from our girl's night out was worth it!" Jenny whispered to Lola.

"Yeah! They sure love what they're seeing." Lola whispered back as they approached the boys still staring at their beauty. "So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Jenny.

"Uh...Frisbee?" Clyde took one out of his bag.

"Sure." said Lola as the boys stood up and the group walked a bit further from the their spot to play Frisbee.

 **Back at the villa...**

In the fuck room, Stan and Wendy just woke up naked in bed with the sheets covering them. As they cuddled together, "Slept well my ravishing chick?"

"Oh Stanny. I sure had great night with you." Wendy replied. "I remember everything that happened. Your skin on mine. The irresistible and electric feeling off your kisses on my lips, cheeks and neck. Your breathing in my ear. The smell of your skin. The feeling of you being inside me. I was yours and you were mine. I felt so loved. It was this unexplainable feeling like you just belonged there. It felt so right. The pleasure. Immense pleasure. Whenever our lower halves meet, the pleasure hit me like a ton of bricks. I never wanted this moment to end Stan. I never felt more alive in my entire life. I could never forget. I now think about it every day."

"Wow Wendy, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Let's do this again!" said Stan

"Yes, let's! I want another round with you!" said Wendy. "One thing's for sure, I'm glad there's a bottle of birth control pills."

"Yeah. Better take one before we begin our fun." Stan reminded as Wendy took a pill and swallowed it. Once it's done, the 2 lovebirds began making out with tongue kissing.

In the middle of that, the housemates walked in surprising them.

"Ah! Oh my *** what your doing here?" asked a surprised Wendy as she and Stan covered up themselves in embarrassment.

"So, did you had sex?" asked Kyle.

"Dude! That's none of your business!" Stan replied.

"Well I guess they did have sex." Kyle concluded.

"Aww. I'm so happy for your guys." Bebe exclaimed.

"Me too. And how was it?" asked Red.

"Red?! What the fuck?" Wendy exclaimed.

"What? It's just a question." Red replied.

"Yeah I wanna know it too." Sally piped in.

Stan and Wendy looked at each other for a moment. Then, "It was amazing." They answered together. The girls awe in happiness upon hearing the answer.

"Well I hope you used protection. I don't want to be an uncle yet." said Token.

"Don't worry dude. we took care of that." Stan assured to him.

"Whoa hold on a second. How are you going to be uncle?" asked a confused Butters.

"That's a joke." David explained.

"Seriously guys, do you mind leaving us now?" asked Stan.

"Oh. And return to the magical last night?" Red asked back.

"Yeah. Why leave when I wanna talk." Bebe added to the conversation.

"We can talk later. But I'm not really comfortable right now." said Wendy.

"Why?" asked Francis.

"Why? Maybe because first of all, I'm naked in bed with my boyfriend together and second, all of you guys are in here wanting to know about our moment." answered Wendy.

"Wait, you guys are naked?" a stunned Butters asked.

"Of course dude. They need to be naked to have sex." Token explained.

"So as in...the whole body?" Butters asked again and is still stunned.

"Uhm yes Butters. Didn't you know that?" asked Kyle staring at him.

"Yeah. Were you paying attention in that one week sex education back in high school?" asked Craig.

"Well...no." Butters replied as he turned to Stan and Wendy. "So you guys saw each other naked?"

"Yes. We did." said Stan.

"Oh jeez. That's so disturbing." Butters exclaimed.

"But it's fun." said Red

"More like a lot of fun." Annie added to it.

"Totally!" agreed Nichole as she hi-5 Annie first and then, Red.

After that, they left Stan and Wendy alone as, "I think we better put on our clothes." said Stan.

"You bet." agreed Wendy. So they suited up and left the fuck room.

At the first level, "Aye! Where the fuck is Kinny?" Cartman noticed. "Oh look, I found a note." Heidi noticed it and read it. "It says, he, Clyde, Jenny and Lola are at Malibu Beach."

The word, 'beach' made every girl scream in excitement. "I see now. Okay guys. Let's have a party at the beach!" Kyle declared. All cheered as they all went up to their rooms to get ready.

 **10 minutes later...**

Food is packed and prepared and all are ready as they headed to the garage and inside, they split into half and each group boarded a van. Heidi and Craig did the driving and soon enough, the whole gang headed to the beach right after locking the front door.

 **Soon enough...**

"There's the beach!" said Craig as the vans parked beside Kenny and Clyde's motorcycles. Once it's done, all came out as they began looking for their friends. "Where are they?" Kyle wondered as they looked around until, "Oh I see them over there! Playing Frisbee!" Annie noticed.

Yup, they can see the 4 of them just standing on the sand throwing a Frisbee to each other as right now, "Here Clyde!" Jenny threw the Frisbee to him as he jumped up and caught it with one hand. "Nice catch dude!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Yeah. Nice catch." They turned to see the others. "Hey guys!" Lola greeted. As the gang settled down, "Cool! You picked the right spot for this beach party!" said Token for nearby, there's a BBQ pit and 2 picnic tables on the ground and beside the sand in which the spot Kenny and co picked is near the pit. "Let's get this party started!" David declared as he and Token went to make preparations. "We'll help!" Nichole, Annie and Allie volunteered and it's accepted.

While they're doing that, "Hey Stan, I'm going to change." Wendy told him. "Oh boy! I wonder what swimsuit she's gonna wear?" Stan thought excitedly as already, all the girls went to change except for Jenny and Lola since they're already in their bikinis and the other 3 girls who are helping Token and David.

As for the boys, they just took off their shirts and shorts revealing their swimming attire. Those wearing headwear also took it off. "Cartman, your swimming attire is very strange." said Kyle. "Why the fuck is it strange Kahl? It makes me look good." Cartman replied for he's wearing a very tight, short speedo. "Seriously tubby. Soon, it'll be ripped apart." said Craig.

"Ah fuck off!" Cartman replied rudely as, "Hey boys." All turned and gasped.

In front of them are 7 hot girls in hot bikinis as they posed in front of the boys.

Wendy is wearing a purple strapless bandeau bikini with yellow flower prints and a violet trim.

Bebe is wearing a red strapless bandeau bikini with sea green cresent prints

Red is wearing a navy blue and red plaid strapless bandeau bikini with a mauve trim

Heidi is wearing a camouflage string bikini with a grey trim

Millie is wearing a yellow green and orange horizontal striped string bikini.

Esther is wearing an electric blue and rose pink wavy vertical striped string bikini.

And finally, Sally is wearing a blue green string bikini with rose pink diamond prints.

"Damn! All the girls are so hot in their swimsuits!" Craig exclaimed. "You bet! Oh my ***! Red is too hot for me to bear!" Kevin exclaimed as he sweated harder upon seeing his crush. "So Kevin, how do I look?" Red asked in a sexy tone.

"You look like an angel with red, fiery hair. Pulling me close to you." Kevin replied.

"Aw...that is some compliment you gave to me." Red replied blushing. Nearby, "So Stan, what do you think?" Wendy did a sexy pose in front of him. "Wendy...it looks ravishing on you!" he exclaimed as he grabbed his girlfriend and started to makeout with her. "Mmmm..." Tongue kissing is something.

At the BBQ pit, Token and David are prepping it while Nichole is seen slicing onions and tomatoes and Allie and Annie are prepping lots of meat. Then, Butters showed up, "Hey fellas. Anything to drink?"

"There's an ice box containing all the soda you can find." said Allie as she showed it to Butters which was on the sand. "Choose what you like."

"Oh boy! I was beginning to feel thirsty!" Butters took a plastic cup which was stacked with other cups in a plastic and chose the bottle of Mountain Dew. he had his drink as, "The grill is ready!" Token called out as David just finished adding a certain amount of charcoal in the pit.

"Nice! Alright. Let's do this!" said Annie as they got to work.

While this was happening, Kenny is viewing the ocean alone until Lola stood by his side. "Kenny?"

"Yeah Lola?" he asked turning to her.

"You remember the time in high school our class went to the beach to party?" Lola asked.

"Oh yeah. I was enjoying it." Kenny replied.

"And one thing I remembered, I was swimming in the ocean when suddenly, I went a bit further and started screaming for help." Lola recalled. "I was near to the point I'm going to drown when suddenly, a figure swam to me, pulled me out and brought me back to the beach. When I woke up..."

"Yeah, I was right in front of you. Checking on you." finished Kenny.

Lola turned red now realizing that, "This is it! The time has come for me to make my confession and show him how much I truly loved him!" She took a deep breath and, "Hey Kenny, I-"

That's when she realized he wasn't standing beside her. Instead, she saw him and Clyde flirting with 5 bikini girls. "Fuck." She thought and decided to head back to the group.

Meanwhile back to the others as Lola joined them, "Anyone game for volleyball?" asked Sally bringing one out.

"Sure! I'm game!" said Bebe.

"I glitter that!" Red agreed. The good thing about the beach is that some stuff is prepared for the visitors like for instance, "See that net beside our spot to the right? We can make use of that." Millie pointed out.

"Weak. Volleyball is for girls." said Cartman.

"On the other hand, I'll give it a shot!" said Kyle. "Yeah me too!" Stan agreed.

So the girls, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Millie, Lola and Heidi are one team and the boys, Kyle, Stan, Craig, Kevin, Tweek and Scott are one team.

At the area, "I seriously don't know how to play volleyball!" Tweek panicked.

"Better not shit on your trunks Tweek." Craig advised him.

"Let the fun begin." said Bebe as she started the game with a serve. The boys watched as the volleyball was served to them. "Good thing I watched the volleyball matches and studied the techniques." Stan thought as he made his move. "Not bad Stan!" Sally called out as she, Jenny,, Esther and the other boys watched the teams play. Then Butters showed up. "Did I miss anything?"

"The g-g-game has just began." Jimmy answered as Butters sat on the sand beside her as back at the game, Red took action and served back. "It's coming at me!" Tweek panicked.

"Tweek! Serve it back!" Kyle called out

"But how?!" Tweek wanted to know but too late as he jumped out of the way. "Score one for the girls!' Heidi cheered as she hi-5 Wendy and the girls cheered.

After that, "Here it goes." Craig served the ball and Wendy served it back. Kyle served it with a pass to Kevin and once he's got the now, "Now Kevin!"

Kevin got Stan's message and served the ball in the air and Stan jumped in the air to deliver a power attack. As he struck, "You sure learnt the basics Stan." said Wendy. "But still, we have a ton of experience in the game!" Wendy then blocked the ball as Lola jumped and delivered a power attack that hit the sand scattering some of it. "Shit! This is not looking good!" Kevin exclaimed.

 **Later...**

"Maybe we should forfeit." Scott suggested. "And get humiliated? C'mon! We can still-"

"Kevin look out!" Tweek exclaimed as, "POW!"

"Ow! I got shot on the body!" Kevin groaned and the girls cheered. "We won!" Lola cheered as the girls hi-5 each other. Then, Red approached Kevin. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Red. Your serve is too overpowered. Just like the Death Star superweapon capable of destroying planets." Kevin replied as Red offered her hand and he grasped it to get up.

By the time the game has ended, the smell of meat has become really strong. "Oh fuck. I can't wait to savour it." said Cartman. Then, "Okay guys, we got some batches ready!" Annie called out as all gathered at the picnic tables to see a lot of food. There are grilled burgers, sausages, pieces of chicken with slices of onions and wedges of tomatoes on skewers, ribs, corn, chicken drumsticks, wings and breasts, salmon and steak. Plus, somee fresh green and potato salads which were kept fresh and stored and garlic bread prepared by Nichole, Allie and Annie.

"I trust that the food is marinated before grilling?" Clyde asked for he and Kenny returned. "You bet!" Token called out as all served themselves while Token and David continued grilling. "Where have you guys been? Good thing you're back in time for lunch." asked Stan."Oh, we met some hot bikini chicks and they took us to some area to give us some sex appeal." answered Kenny as he and Clyde fist bump. "Seriously? What the fuck?" Kyle thought as he took a sausage and ate it. "Wow. It's tasty."

Yeah, lunch is tasty as all filled their paper plates. Cartman took a lot of meat, Craig made a sandwich by sandwiching a few pieces of BBQ chicken breasts and slices of cheese with baguette. He then sliced the sandwich into 5 pieces as Clyde, Tweek, Kevin and Francis took a piece of the sandwich and savoured it. Kenny took 2 skewers of BBQ and 2 sausages while Clyde took 2 drumsticks and a chicken breast along with a grilled corn. As the 2 boys sat on the spot they set up earlier. "Mind if we join you?" They looked to see Jenny and Lola with their lunch. "Sure." Kenny replied as the girls sat with them and they had their lunch and chatted about.

Back at the grill, Token and David are cooking another batch. "One thing's for sure, this pit is large enough to grill up our cooking!" said David. "You said it!" agreed Token as he used a pair of tongs to turn over some of the meat.

Back there, Stan and Wendy are feeding each other. "In you go." Wendy fed Stan a piece of meat from the skewer. "Mmmm..." Stan enjoyed it and he fed Wendy a tomato wedge from the skewer. "Mmmm..." Wendy enjoyed it as Scott was seen making a burger out of 2 burgers, 3 slices of cheese and 2 burger buns. "Now this is a real double cheeseburger!" He stated proudly as he took a bite.

Nearby, the other girls are having lunch together at one of the picnic tables and beside them, Jimmy and Timmy are seen seated down (with Timmy on his wheelchair) munching on grilled corn together with the other boys as they had their lunch.

 **After lunch and some rest...**

"Whew! Time to cool off!" said Token for he and David had done the cooking and now needed a break. "Yeah, let's have fun with the others." said Nichole as she took of her shirt and shorts revealing her swimsuit which is a yellow frilled strapless bandeau bikini with pink flower prints which were the same ones on her barrettes. Seeing this made Token blush and sweat. "Does my man like what he see?" asked Nichole doing a sexy pose.

"N-N-No kidding he d-d-does..." In excitement, Token removed his shirt and shorts revealing his purple swimming trunks with a vertical yellow line on both sides. His abs are visible too as Nichole's face turned red upon seeing it.

Nearby, Annie and Allie decided to have some fun so they removed their clothes revealing their swimsuits.

Annie is wearing a brown string bikini with thin black cross prints while Allie is wearing a purple string bikini with tawny brown triangle prints and grey trim

Now that the whole gang is in their swimming attire, all began to have fun at the beach except for Cartman who just took a nap on the sand. Seeing this, an idea struck Heidi as she whispered it to Sally, Annie and Allie. With giggles, they approached Cartman and got to work.

Back at the BBQ pit after admiring Token's abs, "Let's go swimming."

"Sure Nichole." Token held her hand as they walked towards the ocean. As they waded in, "Feels good." said Nichole as she waded in up to her hips when a splash drenched her. Laughing, she drenched Token back with a splash as from the shore, "SPLASH PARTY!" Craig shouted running to the ocean. Many of them joined in as some dove in while others waded in. All had fun as Kyle lifted Bebe onto his shoulders while Kevin did the same thing to Red. Then, Bebe and Red on the shoulders of the boys then started attempting to push each other off as they laughed and had fun.

Back at the shore, "Stan, can you apply some sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure Wendy." He replied as Wendy lie her body on the beach towel and Stan started applying the sunscreen when, "Hold on. I forgot something." Wendy undid the strings of her bikini which exposed her entire back making Stan stutter. "Much better. Proceed on please." Wendy told him as Stan went right into it.

After that, they wore sunglasses and basked together under the sun as a loving couple.

Nearby, Kenny, Clyde, Jenny, Lola, Jimmy and Timmy sat in a circle. Kenny and Clyde both brought along their guitars as they began playing some music and singing a song.

Clyde:

 _You're insecure_  
 _Don't know what for_  
 _You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_  
 _Don't need make-up, to cover up_  
 _Being the way that you are is e-nou-nou-nough_

Kenny:

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_  
 _Everyone else but youuuu-ou_

Clyde & Kenny:

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
 _You don't know, oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful_  
 _If only you saw what I can see_  
 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_  
 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
 _You don't know, oh oh_  
 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_  
 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Throughout the singing, Jimmy and Timmy bopped their heads left and right while Jenny and Lola smiled at their respective crushes.

 **Back at the ocean...**

All are having fun as Craig nudged Tweek during the swim and pointed at Millie and Esther who are just floating on the water. Snickering, they submerged.

As for the 2 girls, they just had fun until, "Hey Esther. Is it just me or is someone-"

The next thing it happened, both girls were pulled underwater. "Shark attack!" Butters exclaimed. "What?" Francis exclaimed as all stopped and looked around until Millie and Esther resurfaced coughing a bit followed by Tweek and Craig.

"Now that's what I call an element of surprise." said Craig.

"Here's my element of surprise!" Esther splashed Craig. In response, Tweek splashed her back and Millie did the same thing to him. Then, the 4 of them laughed together as they swam around.

Meanwhile, Bebe and Red are still sitting on the shoulders of Kyle and Kevin as they tried to push each other off. "You're going down Red!"

"Not for long in your case Bebe!" Both girls laughed as they continued the pushing and stuff until Red suddenly started to lose her balance and as a result, Bebe successfully got Red off Kevin's shoulders. A splash was made as, "Red! You okay?"

Resurfacing, "I'm fine Kevin." She assured as, "Yeah! I won bitch!" Bebe cheered when suddenly, Kyle snickered and threw Bebe off!

"AAAAHHH!"

"SPLASH!"

Red and Kevin laughed as Bebe resurfaced. "Kyle you asshole!" She exclaimed. "Now where's the fun in that?" asked Kyle as he laughed along when a splash was made on him. "Oh it is on!"

Now the 4 of them are having a splash fight.

 **Meanwhile back at the shore...**

"That didn't take long." said Heidi.

"You bet!" said Allie. The scene zoomed away revealing a buried Cartman still napping. His head is visible but the rest of his body is buried with sand. "Now what do we do?" asked Annie. Just then, "Oh look! A crab!" Sally noticed. It was scuttling by behind them as, "Go catch the crab Sally!"

"But Annie, what if it pinches me?"

"Oh screw this! Let's get one of the boys to catch it for us!" Heidi suggested. They agreed as Heidi went to do it while they just keep the crab on sight.

Back there, David is just sitting on the sand drinking a cup of coke. Then, Heidi approached him. "Dahveed. Can we ask for your assistance?"

"Sure. What is it?" He asked.

"See that crab over there? Can you try to catch it for us?" asked Heidi.

"What for?" He asked.

"You'll see." She replied. Without hesitation, David got up and went to the spot where the other girls were waiting.

Once they got there, "I see." David got his hands ready. He then swiftly grabbed the legs and hang it upside down so as to disable the crab fro pinching him. "And that's how you catch a crab."

"Whoa..." The girls were impressed as, "Now, put it on top of that pile of sand." Sally ordered. David did as told and now, the crab is on the pile of sand that buried Cartman and then, it made it's move.

 **Back at the ocean...**

"That was fun!" said Nichole as she swam around.

"I sure enjoyed swimming with you!" said Token as he swam to Nichole. As they shared a laugh, they smiled at each other, wrapped their arms around and shared a kiss. "Mmmm..." Then, Token pulled Nichole underwater with him and now, they're kissing longer which turned into a makeout session.

After that, they resurfaced. "That feels good. I feel like doing it again." Nichole exclaimed. "Yeah...me too!" Token agreed as they got closer when...

...

...

...

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

All stopped what they are doing and looked at where the scream came from. Then, something burst out of the pile of sand as Cartman is screaming in pain because. "OMG! Is that a crab on his nose pinching it?" Lola exclaimed as all laughed at Cartman as he ran around panicking with a crab pinching it's nose and hanging on tight. "Get this fucking thing off me! AAAHH!" Cartman ran around until he ended up jumping into the ocean causing a huge splash drenching those around him.

After that, Cartman resurfaced and, "Oh look. It's finally out of my fucking nose. Yeah fuck you crab!" And speaking of which, the crab showed up at the shore and, "Guys. I could have sworn that the crab has Cartman's speedos." Kenny noticed. All gasped and look at Cartman who must have felt it and covered himself. Then, some more laughing. "I told you tubby that it'll soon get ripped." Craig tod him with prediction from just now as, "***damnit!" Cartman cursed.

Fortunately, Heidi went to her bag and took out a pair of swimming trunks. She tossed it to Cartman and he quickly wore it. "Oh *** Heidi, you saved my ass." Cartman thought as he wore it. "Glad I put it in my bag because I knew something like this may happen." Heidi thought as she decided to take a dip and join Cartman.

At the same time, "I got a beach ball. Let's go!" said Jenny as she, Lola, Clyde and Kenny ran to the ocean and dove in. Laughing, they had fun tossing a beach ball to each other while swimming. Then, Annie, Allie, Sally, David and Scott also joined the fun as the beach ball is being tossed around by many people.

Back at the beach, "Hey Stan. Let's go swimming." said Wendy. "Sure thing." Stan got up as he and Wendy headed to the water. As they waded in, they looked behind to see Kyle and Bebe makeout on the sand while Red and Kevin are relaxing in the shade.

"So far, having this awesome beach party is enjoyable." said Stan as he and Wendy swam together. "I sure am glad all of us get to have fun together." Wendy agreed as she cuddled up to Stan. He smiled and pulled Wendy in for a kiss. Her cheeks heated up with love as they submerged underwater and kissed longer.

After that, they resurfaced and laughed together sharing another kiss when, Token and Nichole swam to them. "Having fun guys?" asked Token.

"You bet!" Stan replied as the boys nodded at each other. Then, they had Wendy and Nichole sit on their shoulders. "Oh this is going to be fun." said Nichole.

"Then get your ass ready!" said Wendy as the 2 girls laughed and tried to push each other off. "Aye! We have a war on 2 fronts!" They turned to see Cartman and Heidi who is sitting on his shoulders as the 3 couples had a battle as they laughed and had fun.

At the same time, the beach ball was still being tossed about. "I got it!" Annie cheered catching it. She then threw it to Scott who missed it but Sally swam behind him and got the ball. She then threw it to Lola as the fun never stops.

 **Back at the sands...**

Timmy is seen eating a sausage on a hot dog bun for snack as Tweek and Craig showed up. "The food's still warm." Craig noticed as he took made himself a cheeseburger and ate it for his snack. Tweek then took a chicken wing and ate it as well.

While they're snacking, Butters showed up after taking a dip. "Hey fellas. I could use a snack."

"Well keep your fucking mouth shut and dig in but leave most of it for keeping. There may be a chance we'll save them for dinner when we get home." Craig suggested as Butters took a skewer containing some of the BBQ and started eating it piece by piece.

While they're doing that, "Sweet Bebe. I really am starting to like you or should I say, love you?"

"Oh Kyle..." Bebe blushed and laughed as the 2 of them cuddled together as they watched the others have fun in the ocean.

And speaking of which, "C'mon Heidi! Knock em all down!" Cartman encouraged as he, Stan and Token continued to support their girls as they laughed trying to push each other off. Then, Nichole grabbed one of their hands each pulling them in front as Cartman and Stan struggled but somehow, they fell backwards causing the girls to fall along. "Yeah! We won!" Token cheered and threw Nichole off.

As the group continued swimming, "Damnit! We lost to a black couple!" Cartman complained as 2 splashes wetted him one at a time. "Fuck."

Meanwhile, Clyde, Kenny, Jenny and Lola just reached the shores. Then, "Oh look, an ice cream truck." said Clyde. They smiled at each other and headed there right after they got their wallets. Upon arriving, "I'll get a scoop of chocolate please." Clyde ordered. "I'll have a scoop of vanilla on a cone with sprinkles please." Jenny ordered next. "I would like to have one scoop of cookies n cream please." Kenny ordered. "For me, I'll take a scoop of strawberry with sprinkles please." Lola ordered. The ice cream man nodded and got to work as he handed out the orders one by one and once it's done, each paid him 2 dollars as they headed back to the spot. "Ice cream on a beach day is one thing to enjoy!" said Kenny. "You said it!" Clyde then fist bump with him while the girls giggled along as they licked their treat while heading back to the spot.

 **Later on...**

The whole gang sure had tons of fun as right now, they watched the sunset. During that, "The night is coming guys. We had a lot of fun as a group and now, time to head back." said Kyle.

"Right after a group photo!" Francis suggested. All agreed as Francis took out a tripod from his bag and expanded the legs to be longer setting it up. Once he's done, he had the camera ready setting a timer and once it's ready, he ran to the whole gang as all posed for the picture. "CLICK!"

"Now that's I call a photo finish!" Francis exclaimed as he examined the photo. "Alright guys. Let's pack up and if possible, clean up the trash." said Token. All agreed as they first cleaned up the BBQ pit area by throwing the paper plates and cups and plastic utensils into the trash bins. After that, Token and David packed the leftovers while the rest decided to freshen up. "Good thing the changing rooms have shower areas." said Red as she took out some new clothes, a towel, shampoo and a bar of soap in a container. The other girls too brought extra clothes and towel. Sally and Bebe even bought shampoo and bars of soap in containers as the girls went ahead to freshen up.

For the boys, they too brought extra clothes and their own toiletries as once everything is packed up and placed back in the vans, they went to freshen up.

 **Soon enough...**

The whole gang is now ready to go home as all boarded the vans with their stuff except for Kenny and Clyde as they had their own rides and Jenny and Lola who are hitching with them. Their guitars however will have to go in the van. "Okay, see you guys at home!" Clyde called out as he and Kenny along with the girls hitching with them drove off ahead. "Boy, that was fun. It's been a while since we all hang out together." said Stan. "We should this again!" said Kyle. "You bet your sweet, fucking ***ish ass we will!" agreed Cartman as Kyle kicked him. "Well, it sure a great day for all of us." said Token as he got at the front seat to drive. Stan went to the other van and got in the front seat to do the driving. With that, both buses drove back to the villa. Wow, good times for good bonding.

 **Like I said in the last chapter, this one may take longer to work on. And I sure did some research during the progress. Oh well, it was long but still, got it done and now, enjoy. Reviews appreciated.**


	11. Measurement Issues

**Chapter 11: Measurement Issues**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Yes it's cool. Thanks**

 **Josy: Gullible. Ha!**

 **Guest 1: You mean hard on or getting hard**

 **Guest 2: I can't tell...**

 ** **Guest 3: Sounds like he's dreaming****

 **Guest 4: That's a lot of movies**

 **Guest 5: A blast indeed**

 **Guest 6: Really? Interesting...**

 **Guest 7: You'll find out soon enough and it's right here!**

 **Guest 8: Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 9: Okay...if you think it's a good show**

 **Lekla: I will see how to plan this out**

 **Guest 10: Alright if you expect something like this**

 **Guest 11: Tasty**

 **Guest 12: Wow...**

 **Guest 13: Good question. I once thought of that**

 **Guest 14, 15 & 16: Hmmm...I'll see to it for future chapters**

 **Klo: Perhaps 20 to 22...**

 **Guest 17: Really?**

 **Plei: Nice and I already got some conflict for 4 chapters already**

 **Brudi: Yes but soon, more will spark up**

 **Guest 18: Seems like a continuation from one of the reviews before...**

 **Guest 19, 20 & 21: Chillax. It's right here**

 **Guest 22: Hmmm...**

* * *

The beach is nice. The fun was enjoyable. And in the villa, all would never forget.

Yes, Sunday afternoon. The day after the beach party. Not much to do but let's just get to it.

In the lounge, the boys are all gathered as Cartman presented to them a large box. He emptied them revealing a couple of stuff which brings back some memories.

"I remember this one. We all moulded clay into a huge dick!" Kenny recalled taking it out. The boys laughed as, "Oh yeah. The art teacher was so fucking pissed she never knew that she put it near her dirty mouth!" said Cartman. "It was so kewl to pull this off!"

"Hey, I remember this." Kyle took out 2 old tickets. "I took my brother to so Yo Gabba Gabba live concert."

"And I heard your Jewish Canadian brother had tamed some sweet strange right?" Cartman exclaimed as the boys stared at Kyle. "Fuck this! It's a long story! I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hey fucks. What are you all doing?" They turned to see the others boys led by Craig enter the lounge. "Just looking at some old school." Kenny replied as they joined in. "Hey look. Our costumes when we did roleplay and are divided into 2 sides. One for Xbox and the other for PS4." said Clyde. "Boy fellas. We sure ended up getting Xboxes even though the mall was a bloodbath." said Butters. Then, "I...remember this." said Kevin. He took out a small box and opened it. Inside, "Shit...those are breakup notes during the internet troll rampage." said Stan. "Painful if you ask me." said Francis. "I don't even wanna know about it." said Scott. "Then maybe we can sort out the stuff that brought us good memories and the bad ones, we chuck them away." Kyle suggested.

All agreed as the breakup notes are put aside and then, "It lasted for a while." said Stan.

"Thanks to Kenny." said Tweek.

"Oh yeah. The dance on Valentine's Day, I was with Lola and we performed and sang a song that restored everything." Kenny recalled. "Plus, I wasn't even dating her until PC Principal hooked us up to do a performance. Still, we put aside our differences and did the job."

"In the end, the d-d-dance went we-well." said Jimmy.

As they rummaged through, "Hey...I remember this." Kyle took it out. "Oh shit. Actual Boy's Penis Size List." said Kevin. "What the fuck is that?" asked David. "Long story Dahveed. It was Cartman's idea." said Kyle.

"Aye shut up ***! Cartman ordered as he snatched the list. Looking at it, "From what I see, Cartman, your dick size is the smallest." said Clyde. All gasped and then roared with laughter. "Oh my ***! I should call you small dick Cartman because of that." said Kyle.

"Shut up! I said shut up you fucking assholes!" Cartman pouted. "Anyways, I'm a grown ass man and my dick should have grown too."

"You sure about that tubby?" asked Craig. "Or should I call you, small dick tubby?"

The boys roared with laughter again as, "I swear you guys! My dick grew! Seriously!" Cartman exclaimed but the boys continued laughing. "Well fine! Guess what? We're doing a new measurement. And this time, it will be erect penis size!"

"What the fuck?" Token exclaimed.

"Are you retarded or what?" Craig asked in surprise.

"No I'm not retarded Craig. Unless you're scared." Cartman mocked.

"Fuck off. I'm not scared." Craig replied.

"Well. Mr Bigbones there has a point. Only erect size matters." said Kenny. "Besides, when we're doing our measurement back in elementary, we never used erection."

"Oh yeah." agreed Clyde.

"So, you guys in or what?" asked Cartman. "Alright small dick fatass. We'll do it." said Kyle. "Sweet. And don't call me that!" Cartman exclaimed in annoyance.

 **In the bathroom...**

Cartman is seen doing the measuring. "Okay Butters. Note it down that Scott Malkinson's size is 6.8 inches."

"Noted down Eric." Butters replied. "Good. That's all then." They left the bathroom as, "Hold on a minute, small dick fatass. Did you take your measurement?" asked Kyle. "Of course Kahl! My measurement is taken! Here, read the list to see for yourself." Kyle read it and, "What the fuck? 23.7 inches? That's impossible! Your dick isn't that extremely long!"

"Kyle's right! Back then, we have witnesses to observe the measurement. I bet you never used this concept." said Stan.

"So what? My dick has the best time of getting hard in the morning. And that's when I measured it." said Cartman.

Then, an idea struck Kenny. He raced back to his room and then, came out holding a playboy magazine. The front cover has a picture of a nude woman stepping out of the swimming pool. As Kenny showed it to Cartman, "Just think about Heidi. Then I think you will actually see your dick under all this fat." Kenny suggested as the boys snickered.

"Shut your poor ass mouth Kinny!" Cartman warned him as he went back inside the bathroom. "Stan, David, Clyde and Token, since that Jew does not trust me, you guys sort out my measurement!"

"Uh, it's Dahveed."

"Just shut up and aid me!" Cartman ordered as the boys did as told.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Are you okay in there Eric?" asked Butters.

"Yes I'm fucking fine Butters." answered Cartman from the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Butters asked again.

"Butters just shut the fuck up and oh, it's getting hard!" Cartman exclaimed.

 **So inside the bathroom...**

David and Stan held Cartman's huge stomach as Token took his measurement. "Okay...it's 2.7 inches."

"What? That can't be right. You black asshole. Clyde, you go and measure me again." Cartman ordered.

"Uh I don't want to touch your dick." Clyde replied.

"Clyde. Just measure my fucking slong you asshole!" Cartman shouted in anger as a scared Clyde did as told. After that, "Token was right. 2.7 inches." He confirmed. "Well, this is was exactly what I told you guys. My dick has the best length in the morning. And now its afternoon. So its naturally that its smaller."

"Yeah. But not this small." said Stan.

"Shut your fucking mouth! *** I hate you guys!" Cartman whined as they left the bathroom with the list updated. "So...what are we g-g-gonna do now with the re-results?" asked Jimmy. All the boys did some thinking. "I know. Hang it up." Clyde suggested. Kenny grinned upon hearing that. "You want to hang up the list so that all the girls can see it?" asked a flabbergasted Kyle.

"Oh my ***." said Scott.

"Oh *****. Fuck it. Let's do it." said Stan. "What? Even you?" Kyle did not expect that. "Yeah dude. C'mon." Stan urged. him. "It'll be funny to see all the looks on the girls' faces." said Craig. "Oh yeah...lets hang it up in the living room." Token suggested. "Solid." Craig and Token then fist bump.

 **And so...**

The boys went downstairs to the living to carry out the stunt. The girls are all in there watching the news on TV. Noticing them, "What are you guys doing?" asked Bebe.

"Oh you'll just wait and see." Craig answered as Tweek handed out some blue tack and Clyde and Kevin hung up the list.

Noticing it, the girls went to take a peek.

"Actual Boy's Erected Penis Sizes?" Wendy read as the list goes like this.

Stan: 6.9 inches  
Kyle: 6.3 inches  
Kenny: 6.2 inches  
Clyde: 6.9 inches  
Butters: 7.2 inches  
Token: 8.4 inches  
Craig: 7.0 inches  
Tweek: 5.1 inches  
Jimmy: 4.8 inches  
Timmy: 3.6 inches  
Kevin: 5.8 inches  
David: 5.9 inches  
Francis: 5.5 inches  
Scott: 6.8 inches  
Cartman: 2.7 inches

(Seriously, is this really accurate or something?)

"Oh my ***! You guys are disgusting." Red exclaimed.

"Yeah! It's really gross!" Esther agreed to what Red said.

"I could have sworn this was similar to what I noticed back in elementary..." said Millie.

The boys looked surprised by their reactions. "So...should we put it down?" Kenny asked the boys. Before they could answer, "Hold on, I wasn't done reading yet." Red told them as, "Kevin Stoley, 5.8 inches. Wow..." She winked at him and he turned red just like her hair colour.

"Kyle Broflovski, 6.3 inches. Mmmm...I like it..." Bebe exclaimed winking at him as he turned red and happy. "I guess I was hesitant at first but now, I see it was worth it." He whispered to Clyde as they fist bump.

Then, Bebe read something. "Eric Cartman 2.7 inches. Well I hope your future wife isn't picky."

All the boys roared with laughter at Cartman as he exclaimed. "Ay! I'm pretty much capable to satisfy a girl in bed even with my dick!" Upon hearing that, the girls giggled as, "Hey don't be that mean. Its not always about size." said Heidi. That made Cartman feel better. "Thanks Heidi." He then went upstairs satisfied as, "Stan Marsh, 6.9 inches. That's why he's perfect for me to make love." said Wendy. All awe at this as Stan turned red and after that, they just continued with their own things.

 **Later that night...**

The villa is quiet because all went to bed. In the room, Cartman however is not sleeping well. "No...I hate it! Don't call me..." He then woke up with a horrified face. "Too much small dick names in my head and dream..." He thought. He felt really bad, unsatisfied and worried even after he went back to sleep.

 **The next day...**

"Dude, Cartman looks pale." Kyle whispered to Stan as he poured syrup on his stack of pancakes which are 3 in total.

"I know. He's quiet and is not shouting or cursing us like what he always does everyday." Stan whispered back as he chewed a piece of pancake.

Everybody seemed to have noticed it as, "Eric. You have not touched your pancakes. Is there something bothering you?' Heidi asked him. "I...I...I...just had a...bad dream." Cartman stammered. "Relax. We all have bad dreams too back then. You should get it off your head and forget about it." said Wendy.

Cartman said nothing but nodded as all had their breakfast and went to work.

 **At Popeye's...**

The manager was watching him do his job but noticed something different about him today. "Butters. Why is your friend so pale? He's always happy and tells me funny jokes."

"Oh, uh...Eric has a bad dream. He's trying to get it off his head sir." Butters answered.

"I see. Hope he does. I really could use a good joke from him." The manager replied as he and Butters got back to work.

Lunch hour has arrived as, "Hey Eric. There's a KFC restaurant nearby. You wanna hit the place for lunch?" asked Butters. Cartman said nothing but nodded so they left Popeye's for lunch break.

After a few minutes of walking, "Oh boy! Here it is! I know you love KFC." said Butters cheerfully as they entered the place. There, Butters ordered his own lunch and Cartman's as he brought them to him and they ate.

During the meal while Cartman is still pale and speechless. His ears caught something. His eyes grew wide. Behind, a group of men seated together are chatting as one of them boasted something. "You guys are something! Those Viagra pills you gave me worked! My chick got laid good thanks to that!"

"See? Told you it'll work!"

"Yeah! And that's how you get the respect that you deserve for humping a chick with a strong rod! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

This conversation somehow gave Cartman an idea...

 **Later on...**

After their shift is over, "Butters, I'm going out for a short while."

"Okay Eric. Will you be home for dinner?"

"Yes Butters."

"And where are you going?"

"Butters just shut the fuck up and go home or else I'll cut you into half with a chainsaw!"

So Butters did as told and now, "I need to find a store. A pharmacy or something." Cartman said to himself as he hurried his way.

 **20 minutes later...**

Cartman looked around. "I walked for 20 minutes and I can't find that fucking-" He then noticed it and it's called, 'Perry's Pharmacy' . "Oh it's over there."

When he got there, he entered the store and looked around. "Aha! A tablet bottle of Viagra!" He took it and paid for it. "Yes! The guy with the smallest dick is gonna outsize the others!"

 **Back at the villa...**

When Cartman arrived, he looked around to see Bebe and Nichole reading fashion magazines in the living room and Kyle is seen watching 'It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia' on TV. He sneaked his way upstairs and to his room. When he got there, he took out the tablet bottle and hid it in his drawer of his desk. After that, he came out and ran into Heidi. "Hey babe. Where have you been?"

"Oh hey babe. Just went to do a bit of window shopping." Cartman replied.

"Okay, you better get some dinner and after that, we'll all have Lola's chocolate brownies for dessert! She's baking them now and not to mention it's her family recipe!" Heidi replied. "Plus, I see that you don't look so pale. I hope things turn out well for you."

"Oh that...yeah, I sorted it out so I feel better." Cartman replied and after chatting, he made his way down and headed to the dining room to find a plate of lasagne. Craig is there feeding his pet guinea pig, Stripes while Tweek pet him. "Oh hey small dick tubby. How's your day?"

"Fuck off Craig!" Cartman replied as he started chowing down his lasagne. "By the way, Stripe shit on your lasagne." Tweek told him. Cartman swallowed hard and is about to throw up but, "Ah just kidding small dick cunt." said Craig as he and Tweek snickered while Cartman flipped both of them in anger.

After dinner, all gathered at the dining room as, "Okay guys. It's ready!" Lola showed up with a large baking pan that has the dessert. She took some cutting knife and cut it into squares. "Alright. I can't wait to sample it!" said Jenny taking a piece. She took a bite and, "Wow! This taste is so irresistible!" Upon hearing that, everybody took a piece and wow, it was really good. "I have 2 more batches in the oven and by now-"

"DING!"

"Oh! They're done!" Lola went back to the kitchen putting on some oven mittens and soon enough, emerged with the batches. After slicing them into squares. She took a few pieces and left the rest to the others as they started fighting over them.

 **After that...**

"Okay Token. You may begin." Kevin called out as he got the sound system ready while Francis has the VCR recording. Token is at the front with his bass guitar as he started playing some rock music.

In the boys' room, "Whoa...those goth kids become a rock band calling and made millions." Stan noticed in Facebook. "No kidding. I heard before, the leader dropped out of college, 2 others dropped out of high school and the small one dropped out of elementary to form a rock band?" a surprised Kyle stated as he played Counter Strike in his laptop. "True. And they went to Finland and became famous." said Kenny who's reading a playboy magazine. "By the way, where the fuck is small dick fatass?" Kyle asked in wonder.

It cuts to the bathroom where Cartman is sweating hard as he chucked out 4 Viagra tablets from the tablet bottle. "Okay...should I swallow them with water or not? Or do I just dissolve them in water?" Cartman thought for a while and, "Ah screw this!" He got ready when there's a knock on the door. "Better wait than do it now." He thought. So he kept them and left the bathroom.

As he left, he ran into Clyde. "Sup small dick Cartman."

"Shut the fuck up Clyde cunt." Cartman insulted back as he went upstairs to play Mortal Kombat while Clyde went to take a shower. And so the rest just relaxed and after some time, went to bed

But in the middle of the night, someone got up, sneaked his way to the bathroom, stayed there for a while and went back to his room to sleep.

 **The next day...**

Stan woke up first. "Good morni-OH MY ***!" That shout woke his roommates. "Dude. Why did you-AHHHHHHH!"

"Huh? Why is every-" Kenny was stunned. As Cartman woke up, "Wow...my penis became 4 times long! Fuck yeah! Who's the small dick now huh?" Cartman stood up proud as he left the room with a smile but his roommates were stunned and speechless.

During breakfast, "Is it touching me Craig?"

"No Tweek. It's not." All were kinda either horrified or no comment on Cartman's new size. But he's still proud of it. The girls find it really weird especially Heidi. "Something's not right. Eric seems to be acting like a whole new different person. Is it due to his size? How did he even accomplish it to the point he became full of himself over it?"

Even at work, he's proud of it and his job. The manager find it strange but dismissed the fact as he managed the place and kept watch over the employees. "Cartman looks different today." He told Butters during lunch break.

"Oh yes. He got a new dick size for some reason." Butters replied.

"Don't tell me he took Viagra..." The manager said to himself. "W-What? Viagra?" Butters must have heard a bit. "Yes. Viagra. Some pill that erects your cock increasing the length and arousing the user. Hope he doesn't take too much." The manager explained. "I really don't understand this stuff..." Butters thought.

 **After work...**

"So Butters, let me ask you. Am I a small dick?" Cartman tested Butters. "Uh...no?" Butters replied. "Good. I don't want those bastards to call me that name when we-"

Suddenly, Cartman started to feel pale and sickly. "Uh, Eric? Are you-" That's when he just fell on the ground completely motionless. "Oh hamburgers!" Butters took out his phone and made a phone call.

Outside the supermarket, Stan, Kyle, Wendy and Sally just finished their shift. "C'mon guys. Let's head home and-" Stan's phone then rang and he answered it. "Hello? Butters? What is it now?" Then, **"WHAT?"**

 **Soon enough...**

The 4 of them arrived at a hospital and checked in. After getting approval, they were given the location and they made their way there.

They soon found it as they can see Butters and Heidi waiting outside. "How's Cartman?" asked Stan.

"The doctor said he's having a couple of side effects." Heidi answered sadly. "Y-Yeah! I heard he took Viagra." said Butters. "Viagra? No wonder his dick was 4 times longer and erected than his original size!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Why would Cartman take a risk to do such thing?" asked Sally.

"That, we don't know. Let's hope Cartman is okay." said Wendy.

So they waited for like at about 2 hours. Then, the doctor came out. "How is he Dr Tyrus?" asked Heidi. "We gave him some aspirin to render unconsciousness to carry out the medical check up. Successfully, we were able to halt the side effects and soon, he'll be alright." Dr Tyrus answered. "But why was he feeling all sickly and stuff?" asked Sally. "I was coming to that." said Dr Tyrus. "Turns out he took 4 tablets in a go instead of 1 which was suppose to be the requirement. Guess he didn't read the instructions." (And I wonder how something like this can be cured...)

"4 tablets? What the fuck is he thinking and doing?" Kyle exclaimed feeling pissed about Cartman's actions. "By the way, can we see him?" asked Heidi. "In a minute." Dr Tyrus went back in and then, after a few minutes, (Ironic. one minute became a few minutes for the doctor) "Alright. He's regaining himself. You can visit him." Relieved, the whole group entered in.

Inside, they found Cartman lying on the bed. The erection is gone and as a nurse offered him a cup of water, he drank it as, "Dude, you okay?" asked Stan. "I'm fucking fine!" Cartman replied. Then, "Can you please let us have our moment with him?" Wendy asked the nurse. She nodded and left the room as, "Why did you do this? You took 4 tablets of Viagra and nearly destroyed your roots?" Heidi wanted to know as she started tearing up. Cartman looked at her face for a moment. Then, he sighed sadly. "Guys. Yesterday, you all thought I had a bad dream due to the paleness of my face right?"

"Yeah...what about it?" asked Stan. "The bad dream I had was horrible. In it, I was mocked by all of you because of my dick size. I was called small dick names which is what you guys called me after the measurement issues and then, I was laughed at. Worse, I see Heidi break up with me over it and then, I wanted to bring her back and then...then...then..."

"You woke up from the nightmare." finished Wendy. There was silence for a moment. Then, "Oh Eric..." Heidi embraced him as she cried on him. Cartman sighed again wiping a few tears from his eyes as, "Eric. Let me tell you something." Heidi first calmed herself down and took a deep breath. "You don't need an erection to feel good, to attract girls and stuff. It does not matter at all. What matters is your heart. You're a good person Eric. Even though your mouth is extremely foul when you curse and swear. And I won't leave you for another man. I always know you can change. You're innovative in ideating many ideas that sometimes turns out to be crazy and other times, it worked surprisingly. That's the Eric Cartman I know."

Cartman was amazed at this. "Heidi...thank you." She smiled and pecked his lips. He felt much better. "I guess we owe you an apology for the small dick names we used on you." said Kyle. Stan and Butters nodded in agreement as, "Guys, I fucking hate you." They were shocked. "But I'm a forgiving person at least."

"Heh. Fatass Joker." said Stan as Dr Tyrus entered the room. "Here's your prescription. Make sure you take it daily for the entire week."

"Kewl. So can I go?"

"Uh...yes you may." He replied.

So once all is settled, the group headed home and Cartman does not even think about his troubles anymore.

 **Later...**

When they reached home, "Guys. Let's put down the list, throw it away and forget about it." said Cartman.

"Good idea." said Stan. So they removed the list and crumpled it up. After that, Kyle went out and chucked it in the trash can which contains the old list and the break up notes. There was no more talk or name calling about Cartman's dick size.

 **Okay...I dunno about this but I recall a few of you suggesting that measuring dick sizes would be hilarious. Gee, I ain't so sure about it. I even never heard of Viagra and stuff. So, I just do what I can do and that's it.**

 **Btw, the next chapter may also take long if possible. Reviews appreciated.**


	12. Disney Desperation

**Chapter 12: Disney Desperation**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Indeed as always**

 **Loloop: Hmmm...don't know**

 **Plo: Outrageous and strange costumes...**

 **Lila: No problem and I have something else in mind...**

 **Guest 1: Yeah!**

 **Guest 2: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 3: I know how you feel about this**

 **Guest 4: I know. That's why I have something else in mind...**

 **Guest 5: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 6 & Ilu: I see and I have something else in mind...**

 **Guest 7: Oh yes they do**

 **Guest 8: Ah...never mind. Because...**

 **Guest 9: I know. The breakup was before**

 **Guest 10: Yes, now you're talking from 2 chapters ago**

 **Guest 11: Well...I'm not good at doing those song & dance sequences**

 **Guest 12: Just wait. It's now right here**

 **Guest 13: That's not gonna work, the room only has one large bed**

 **Li: Just wait. You'll see him sing soon**

 **Pony: Oh...I did not know of this. Well, consider this as a late birthday gift**

 **Guest 14: Don't be desperate. Be patient**

 **Guest 15: Right here**

 **Guest 16 & 19: Yeah, I was busy with some Chinese celebration taking place**

 **Guest 17: Yes, Stan singing. Next chapter**

 **Guest 18: Be patient and now, here it is**

* * *

On Wednesday night, movie night was announced.

At the lounge, all are gathered in front of the large flat screen TV as the movie began. Some are sitting on the couches while others sit on the floor or brought chairs here to sit and watch.

"Dudes. Deadpool's really a crazy and op character!" said Kyle.

"Yeah! He's hilarious and knows how to headshot his enemies!" agreed Token.

"Not to mention, Ryan Reynolds is a perfect actor for this wisecracking character!" said Craig.

"Gee fellas. What does op mean? Overporn?" asked Butter.

"No dude. Op means Overpowered!" Stan explained.

"And thanks to our 2 crippled friends who bought a popcorn machine and installed it here, I can eat all the popcorn I want!" said Cartman.

"Fatass." Kyle muttered as, "The movie's starting!" said Kevin.

"You sure it's a good movie?" asked Red.

"It has humour, romance and tons of action!" Kevin replied. "Hmmm...okay, let's watch it." Red replied and then whispered something to Kevin which made him smile.

The movie has started with an introduction and during that, all laughed at the part where, "Heh! Heh! I like that quote, 'Who's balls did I ever fought to get my very won movie." said Cartman.

"Yeah! And then, 'I can't tell you. But it rhymes with, "Pulverine" Craig finished the sentence as Cartman munched on his popcorn real loud. "Seriously you fat fuck, can't you eat with your mouth shut?"

"Yeah! I can't even hear the dialogue and, GAH! Headshot!" Tweek grabbed a cushion and covered his face as gunshots and fighting on the highway scenes took place. "Ewww..." Esther noticed the scene where one of the dead corpses as sent flying and it hit a sign forming a gory scene on it.

After that, action between Deadpool and at about 10 bad guys took place. "Sweet. I wish I can do those stuff in every Call of Duty game." said Clyde as they continued watching.

Later, the scene shows sex between 2 lovers. "Oh fuck...I really would like to be in that scene fucking a hot girl." said Kenny. "Me too." agreed Clyde as they held onto their erections that just reacted. Jenny and Lola noticed it and giggled.

As the sex scenes go on, Wendy cuddled up to Stan while Kyle and Bebe snuggled up to one another. Token and Nichole are seen feeding each other some popcorn. The movie plays on until it reaches the scene at the strip club. "Woo-hoo!" Kenny cheered loudly as all shushed him. Throughout the scene, the boys are all feeling erected. "I see Stan." said Francis.

"Of course dude. I'm right here sitting on the couch with my girl." Stan replied.

"No, no I mean, the other Stan, Stan Lee." Francis explained as they can see him as a stripper DJ.

So throughout the movie, it was fun and hilarious and all enjoyed it. Once it ended, "That was awesome!" said Stan.

"Duh! Every Marvel Comics movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is so kewl and they get excellent ratings and reviews!" said Cartman.

"Though I don't understand a few scenes." said Butters. All stared at him. "Which scenes you don't understand Butters?" asked Stan.

"Well...the part where the woman rides on the man. Reminds me, Stan, you and Wendy actually did it in bed right? While you were naked?" asked Butters.

"Huh? You still don't know?" a surprised Kenny asked.

"Yeah, they had sex remember? In the last 2 chapters, we asked about it." said Allie.

"Yeah I know they had sex but my dad always told me that sex was when I put my finger in a other girls mouth and then some white stuff comes out." said Butters.

"Oh fuck you Butters! You really did not pay attention in the one week sex education back in high school!" Craig exclaimed in annoyance. "You're 20 years old just like all of us since we started school together and yet, you still don't know the stuff?"

"I bet your parents talked about the birds and the bees in the wrong context." said Cartman.

"Gah! Birds and Bees? I'm fine with birds but bees are stingy!" Tweek panicked.

"Not that kind Tweek." Craig assured to him.

"Well, looks like you're too confused about the stuff Butters." said Annie as she decided to show him the ropes. "Here's how it works. First, the man's penis gets hard."

"Okay...how?" asked Butters.

"From being aroused." answered Kyle.

"Okay...but from where?" asked Butters again.

"From seeing a naked woman with huge boobs and a hot pussy or whatsoever." answered Clyde as he added on some extra info. "Women also get aroused so whenever it happens, the man puts his penis inside her vagina."

"And that's it?" asked Butters.

"No, no, no. Of course not. They move against each other until the man reaches his climax and goes soft again. It goes like this." Kenny stood up and started making some sex moves. (Which I don't know how he performs those stuff...)

"Oh my *** fuck Stan! Yes right there oohh!" Kenny acted out. Wendy turned red and, "Wait a second...you heard us?"

"Indeed." Kenny replied. "3 chapters ago after Stan clashed with your ex."

"And what's the use of it?" asked Butters. "Seriously Butters you should know that they produce children, get laid, get an orgasm, etc whatsoever!" said Francis. "Yeah. It feels good to get laid." said Bebe flirting beside Kyle who turned red and smiled at her.

"But I don't get it. You girls said that sex was fun." said Butters.

"Yeah it is." said Nichole as she winked at Token who smiled and turned red. "But when I heard Stan and Wendy doing it. It didn't sound like something funny more like she's running a marathon. It sounds exhausting." Butters exclaimed.

"***damnit Butters!" Wendy groaned. "No, no, no Wendy. You didn't sound like you wanted it to end. Well you screamed quite a lot. Like for instance, 'Harder! Faster! Oh *** don't stop!' I have no idea what Stan is doing there with you."

That made Cartman, Kyle and Kenny snigger.

"My *** Butters..." Stan groaned. "Well that's what she said to. But your name." said Butters. "I know what she said. I was there." Stan replied. "More like, in her!" Clyde teased. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Kenny laughed.

"Yeah, but it's still fun. Not fun like a joke. But fun because it just feels awesome." said Millie.

"Okay...so Stan, how does it feel like?" asked Butters.

"Oh my *** Butters! Have you ever jacked off?" asked Stan.

"Jack off?" asked Butters. "He means masturbate." Kenny explained. "Oh no. My dad said that this was a sin." said Butters as the whole gang facepalmed. "Timmiihh...shit!" Even Timmy knows when to feel annoyed by this.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "Who the fuck could it be?" Kevin popped out from behind the couch. "Dude, why are you shirtless?" asked Francis raising suspicion as all looked behind and, "What the shit, Red! You're shirtless too?" Annie exclaimed. "Seems to me, they're making out during the movie." said Heidi. Kevin and Red blushed as, "Speaking of which, I'll get it." Sally left the lounge and headed downstairs.

When she got to the front door, she opened up to see 3 hooded figures wearing cloaks around themselves. "Uh...can I help you?" asked a surprised Sally.

"Please...can we stay for the night?" asked the first hooded figure.

"Yeah! Can we? Please..." The second hooded figure begged.

"Not to mention we just arrived and needed some shelter." said the third hooded figure.

Sally was confused as the others just got down. "Who are those guys outside?" asked Butters. Then, "Give me a minute." Sally revealed to the whole gang as they entered in a discussion.

"Should we trust them?" asked Allie.

"They're just strangers needing some shelter." said Lola.

"But what if they're housebreakers?" asked David.

"Or a random gang parodied from the 1979 movie." guessed Francis.

"Or servants of the First Order Supreme Leader." guessed Kevin.

"***damnit Kevin! Enough of those shitty Star Wars reference!" Cartman complained as, "Screw this. I'll handle this personally." Sally went back to the hooded figures and, "Who are you?"

"We'll tell you everything you want to know. Now please, can we?" The trio begged together as Sally sighed and stepped aside. Knowing what that means, they stepped in as all watched them. "Okay, before we reveal ourselves, try not to freak out." said the first hooded figure.

"Freak out? Why?" asked Kyle. Nodding at each other, they removed their hoods and all gasped and there was silence...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"OMG! It's the Jonas Brothers!" Jenny exclaimed. Heidi, Mille and Esther fainted and Lola and Allie went to grab a cushion each and covered their face. "The fuck? You guys?" Kyle exclaimed. "The last time we saw those fucks, they were used by Disney to sell sex to little girls!" said Cartman.

"That was before and now, Disney is after us!" said Joe Jonas. "The incident before caused a massive profit loss in Disney!" said Nick Jonas. "And they won't forgive us for thsi!" said Kevin Jonas.

"Okay...so what's the main of your story?" asked Stan.

"You 3 boys met him before right?" said Joe. "Oh yes. That psychotic chainsaw wielding douche mouse." said Cartman.

"Yeah. He wanted to use us again for the same purpose. We had enough so we turned him down and he sent out a huge army to hunt us down. During that, we have to flee from one state to another and every time we enter a state, it gets invaded and chaos is on the loose!" said Joe.

"And how did they know about this?" asked Kyle.

"There are spies all over USA to keep track of our movement and report back to him so we're not safe." said Nick. "IS this all true..." Annie wondered as she went to the living and turned on the TV and, "Oh shit...guys! Look!" All went to see it as a large, massive ship is in the air raining down lasers onto an undefended city. "An Imperial Star Destroyer? So cool!" said Kevin.

"I know one thing about Disney. They bought the Star Wars franchise." said Cartman. "And I bet they used their expenses to build such high tech ship." said Kyle.

Just then, the TV fuzzed. Then, "Greetings California! Ha! Ha! I am Mickey Mouse! Head of Disney Corporation! Ha! Ha!"

"I am getting tired of seeing this piece of mouse shit." said Stan.

"I am looking for 3 boys. 3 pretty boys. Ha! Ha! I want them alive within 24 hours. If not, I'll destroy this fucking state! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse ended his transmission as, "Well, you guys are dead." said Cartman.

"Unless you can help us!" said Kevin Jonas. "Yeah! I remember now, you 3 back then exposed his scheme and freed us from him." said Joe. The boys looked at each other for a moment. Then, "Hey, uh. You can crash for the night. We'll think about it." Stan suggested. Relieved, the Jonas Brothers shook hands with all the housemates as, "We don't mind sleeping on the couches." said Nick.

"Suit yourself." said Wendy as she stifled a yawn. "Alright. You guys can help yourself in the fridge and rest well." With that, the whole gang went upstairs to turn in for the night leaving the Jonas Brothers to make themselves comfortable.

 **The next day...**

In the room, Jenny and Lola just woke up. "C'mon Lola. Let's get ready for-" Before Jenny could finish her sentence, Bebe entered their room. "You guys won't believe this but apparently, work is cancelled."

"What?" Annie and Allie exclaimed getting up.

Downstairs, "Turns out the broadcast announced yesterday night was broadcasted to the entire state." Wendy explained to the whole gang including the brothers. "I got a feeling that this state is doomed unless the populace complies to Mickey Mouse's demand." said Heidi.

"Bullshit! That Ha, Ha mascot fucker thinks he can destroy this country over some hunting game on those bros!?" Clyde exclaimed. "I wonder what's going on in the news." Token wondered as he turned on the TV. There, it shows the Imperial Star Destroyer above Malibu and it cuts to the streets as people are running around in a panicked and frenzied state.

"Oh wow, I gotta see it with my own eyes!" said Kevin as he went outside. The others except the Jonas Brothers joined in as outside. "**** fuck. It's really huge." said Scott. As all gazed upon it, "Okay...this is a serious and we got to do something about it..." said Kyle.

"I agree." All looked around and, "OMG! It's Mysterion!" Lola squealed excitedly. Yup, the immortal dude is on the roof of the garage watching all this. "How did you show up?" Clyde wondered. "It doesn't matter how I showed up. Indeed, Mickey Mouse must be stopped. And I have a plan."

 **Meanwhile...**

Inside the Star Destroyer, "You sure about this?"

"I am 100 percent sure! Ha! Ha! Once we get our hands on those brothers, first, we kill those fucking bastards! Ha! Ha! Next, we clone their corpses and make replicates of them! Ha! Ha! And finally, we make them bend to our will and plan a concert here and once all is arranged, Ha! Ha! Disney will make billions selling sex to little girls making their gineys tingle! Ha! Ha! We'll be even richer than Microsoft and Apple. Soon, we'll buy all the fucking companies and businesses and Disney will rule the fucking earth! Ha! Ha!"

It cuts to the bridge where Mickey Mouse sitting on a throne is observing Malibu via a computer screen. Then, "Uh, Lord Mickey. We have an incoming voice mail."

"Put it through and good, you address me that because the last fucking asshole who did not address me properly got his testicles sliced off first and after that, his fucked up head! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse complained. "And that's why buying the Star Wars franchise was worth it and pretty influencing on me. Ha! Ha!"

As for the voice mail, it was transmitted, a cold and calculating voice can be heard. "I have the Jonas Brothers. If you want them, meet me and my cohorts at Malibu Beach."

"Ha! Ha! Finally, this state has some sense. Land this ship at the location! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse ordered.

 **Soon enough...**

"Are you sure it's gonna work?" Joe asked. "Leave everything to me." said Mysterion. He's with the brothers along with Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kevin who are wearing hoods and cloaks as they waited. The beach is completely empty due to increasing panic. Then, "It has arrived." said Kevin.

Yup, the Star Destroyer has shown up via hyperdrive and slow and steady, it touched sand. Then, some sort of platform opened up and Mickey Mouse and at about 4 stormtroopers emerged. "Where the fuck are the 3 pretty boys? Ha! Ha!"

"Right in front of you." Mysterion replied as the Jonas Brothers looked nervous. "Play it cool." Mysterion whispered as, "Excellent. Excellent. Ha! Ha! I finally have the Jonas Brothers! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse sure is satisfied as, "On behalf of this state, I have treasures for this corporation." Mysterion added as the boys are holding full sacks. "My, you are something! Ha! Ha! Okay, put the treasure in the treasure in my ship. Ha! Ha! One of my boys will take you there and after that, I may invite you for coffee. Ha! Ha!"

"It is just as Mysterion has planned." Stan thought under the hood as they entered the ship and after that, it arose and is back in the sky.

 **And so...**

Inside the ship, Mickey Mouse gave orders. "Now that I have these 3 cunts, lock them up first Ha! Ha! And as for our guests, lead them to the treasure room! Ha! Ha!" As he walked away, "Follow me." a stormtrooper ordered as Mysterion and the boys followed him while the other 3 took Joe, Nick and Kevin away.

The boys and Mysterion followed the stormtrooper until, "Here's the treasure room. Just put the stuff and-"

"Change of plans white washed fucker!" Mysterion activated his wrist blades on his gauntlets and stabbed the stormtrooper. "Sweet dude. How did you get those gizmos?" asked Kyle as he removed the hood. "Long story. Alright. Let's enter the second phase of the plan. You know what to do with those stuff in the sacks?" asked Mysterion.

"You mean these doohickeys?" Cartman took one out and it was one of Mysterions' explosives. "How the hell did you make one of those?" asked Stan. "Like I said just now, long story. Kevin, what do you know about this ship?" Mysterion asked turning his attention to the Chinese American.

"Well, it consists of the main bridge for command, an engine reactor to power the ship for movement, a hangar bay to produce, supply and hold all imperial vehicles and starfighters and a power generator that powers the ship." Kevin explained. "Okay, you're the brains in this franchise. You and Cartman go and plant the stuff in the power generator and the engine reactor. Kyle, you plant the stuff on the hangar bays and Stan, you plant the stuff at the control room and the escape pod area and there, leave one for us to get out. Plus, it's our rendezvous point." Mysterion briefed the whole group.

"And what are you gonna do?" asked Kevin. "I'm gonna rescue the bros." Mysterion replied. "Now go and get the job done you pussies!"

"Aye! Don't call me a pussy!" Cartman complained as he tagged along with Kevin. "Wait, how will we find the areas to-"

"Kyle you bastard, look at the signs." Mysterion showed him as he dashed off. "Oh...seems like this ship is designed and built using only sophisticated tech." said Kyle. "Of course, imperial tech is impossible to produce. C'mon we got a job to do and avoid security." said Stan.

"You got it dude." They then split up.

 **In the hangar bay...**

After avoiding security, Kyle found it. "Oh my ***! So many ships and walkers!" He then looked around. There are many stormtroopers and imperial pilots and officers in the bay. "Do they have to dress like this?" Kyle thought as he got to work. He began planting explosives on the walkers and starfighters.

 **In the control room...**

Stan is beside it but hiding because there are stormtroopers on duty. Then, those inside the room came out and the ones on guard duty followed them. Looking at the time, "Sounds like break time for them. Good." Stan first pickpocketed a card and once they're gone, he got access in and got to work.

After that, Stan headed to the escape pod bay and there, got to working leaving only one intact.

 **In the power generator...**

Cartman and Kevin showed up. "Mysterion's got an easy fucking job! Why do we do the hard ones?" Cartman complained.

"Dunno but let's just get this over with. So, you want to take the engine room?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, uh, I am not going in there to get myself killed! You go, I stay." Cartman suggested cowardly.

"Pussy." Kevin mumbled under his breath as they got to work. Good thing no one is in these areas.

 **In the cells...**

"How long are we gonna be stuck?" asked Nick.

"Yeah. I think this is not gonna work." said Kevin.

"I guess. But we have to wait. I know that-" Before Joe can continue, "IOOM!"

"Whoa!" The brothers exclaimed as, "Doubtful you are. And now?" Mysterion entered in as, "Now let's get the fuck out of this metal shitty ship." Relieved, the Jonas Brothers followed him as they left the cells.

But upon exiting the area, something was activated. A ray shield. "**** shit!" Mysterion cursed as stormtroopers and death star troopers appeared and had their laser weapons aimed at them. "**** shit!" Mysterion exclaimed. "Again."

 **Later...**

Mysterion and the Jonas Brothers are brought into the main bridge. There, Mickey Mouse was seen viewing the place until, "You brought the bros to me, Ha! Ha! And you tried to break them out?! Ha! Ha!" The easily pissed asshole turned his attention to them as he ignited a lightsaber. "**** shit..." Mysterion exclaimed again.

 **Meanwhile...**

"They should be here by now..." Stan said to himself. He then noticed some small monitor and went to check it. As he clicked on the buttons of a keyboard, something tapped his shoulder. "GAH!" Stan turned and, "POW!"

"AHHHHH! My nose! Fuck you Stan! You fucking asshole!" Cartman checked his nose as, "Ouch. May the force be with you."

"Shut the fuck up Kevin." Cartman exclaimed as Kyle showed up. "What just happened?"

"Cartman got pwned on the nose by Stan accidentally." Kevin explained. Kyle chuckled as, "Fuck you ***!"

"Ah whatever." Kyle replied as, "Where's Mysterion? He should be here with the Jonas Brothers by now."

"Don't worry. Kenny knows what to do." Stan replied with assurance. "The fuck? Kenny is Mysterion?" Kevin was stunned to hear this as, "Well congrats Stan, you screwed up the identity crisis." said Cartman as they noticed the monitor, "Oh shit. Is that Kinny being caught?"

"Yup. I got a bad feeling about this..." said Stan as they looked at the scene.

 **Back there...**

"Tell me why I should not kill you?! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse demanded. "This is the 15th time Ha! Ha! I'm asking you this ***damn question! Ha! Ha!"

"Go fuck yourself." Mysterion answered as he took a spit at his face. "ACK! That does it! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse grabbed an officers' handgun and, "BAM!"

From the monitor, "Oh my ***! Mickey Mouse killed Kenny! AKA Mysterion!" Stan exclaimed.

"You bastard!" Kyle exclaimed along.

"I haven't heard that catchphrase for a long, long time ago." said Cartman.

"In a galaxy far, far away-"

 **"***DAMNIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** The other boys yelled.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh..." Kevin was displeased as they continued watching the scene.

And back there, "Oh no. We're dead! So very, very dead!" Joe exclaimed sadly.

"Our career is gone and so is our lives." a sad Nick.

"Goodbye to the world..." Kevin exclaimed in sadness.

"Very predictable. Ha! Ha! I've been wanting my vengeance to be satisfied! Ha! Ha! After you left Disney, Ha! Ha! I had a huge profitable loss thanks to your stupid, fucking asses for the ditch! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse exclaimed as he gave a signal as the stormtroopers pointed their guns at their heads. As he tossed Mysterion's corpse aside, "Prepare to fire on my mark. Ha! Ha! In 3...Ha! Ha!

"2! Ha! Ha!"

"1! Ha! Ha!"

And before Mickey Mouse can give the order, "SHING! SHING! SHING!"

3 shurikens struck the stormtroopers on their heads and they die as, "No way..." The Jonas Brothers exclaimed. Nearby, "Surprised?" Mickey turned and was horrified. "Im-Impossible! Ha...Ha..." Mickey stammered as all watched as Mysterion got up. The hole that shot through his head appeared to be healing up quickly.

"One thing you never knew, I cannot die." said Mysterion. "And as I age, my power grows. You can shoot me a thousand times but still, I cannot die."

"You are almost just like Deadpool." said Joe. "Yeah you can say." Mysterion replied. "Oh fuck this! Ha! Ha! KILL THAT BASTARD! HA! HA!" Mickey Mouse ordered as all stormtroopers and death star troopers opened fired. However Mysterion used his cape to block all their shots. "Bulletproof cape." He stated as he threw a barrage of shurikens and lots were struck dead.

After that, he jumped in the air and kicked an officer down on his head and executed all kinds of attacks. "How did he do that?" asked Nick. In the middle of the fight, "I mastered more than 20 martial arts." Mysterion told them as he bent down and low sweep an officer down and grabbed a death star troopers' neck and snapped it.

After that, "GO! I'll hold them off." Mysterion told them as he first kneed a death star trooper and hurried to a control panel and pressed a button. The door opened up as the Jonas Brothers hurried off. "They're escaping! Ha! Ha! Stop them or shoot them dead! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse ordered as a squad of stormtroopers took aim when, "CHK!"

"What the fuck?" a stormtrooper noticed something attached to his blaster when, "DEET! DEET! DEET!"

"IOOM!" The whole squad is blown up as, "That does it! Ha! Ha! I'll handle this personally! Ha! Ha!" Mickey Mouse ignited his lightsaber as he watched Mysterion dodge laser fire, slash lots of enemies with his wrist blades and used a bolas to bind 4 death star troopers. Mickey Mouse made his move but fortunately, Mysterion was aware of his surroundings as he dodged every lightsaber attack swiftly until, "You have been a pain in my ass ever since you stepped foot on my ship! Ha! Ha!" said Mickey Mouse. "Now it's time for you to fucking die!"

"You still forget what I said just now." Mysterion sighed but smiled. "I was gonna say the same thing." He then shot out a barrage of his explosives and all are attached onto Mickey Mouse. He then threw a smokebomb and as the smoke cleared, "He's gone." An officer reported. "Fuck that! Ha! Ha! Search the whole ship! Search him and lock him up! Ha! Ha! And if you still see the Jonas Brothers, Ha! Ha! Kill them! Ha! Ha!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"I think we're lost." said Kevin as the brothers walked around. Then, "Hey! Shoot them!" A stormtrooper called out as the brothers ran while shooting took place when, "POW! BAM! KSH!"

"Glad I found you pussies, follow me." Mysterion ordered walking past the bashed bodies as the brothers did as told.

 **Soon enough...**

"Finally, you're here dude." said Kyle as, "Get inside now!" Mysterion ordered as all obeyed and got into the one escape pod that Stan did not touch. As it was launched, "Now for the final phase." Mysterion took out something and clicked on it.

 **Back at the bridge...**

2 officers are trying to detach the explosives off Mickey Mouse when, "DEET! DEET! DEET!"

"Oh my ***! Ha...Ha..." A horrified mouse exclaimed in fear.

It cuts to the beach as all got out of the escape pod to see massive explosions in the Star Destroyer until it was blown into a million pieces. "Wow...that could have been worse for them." said Cartman when, "THONK!"

The head of Mickey Mouse landed on him knocking him out as Mysterion picked it up. "Ugly on the outside and inside." He described as he threw the head into the ocean.

 **Later that night...**

"In other news, the destruction of the Imperial Star Destroyer which killed all onboard has put Disney out of power as the Star Wars franchise they bought is no longer on their grip. The death of Mickey Mouse has put the entire corporation into chaos. It's also clearly unknown about his intentions of capturing the Jonas Brothers but all shall be forgotten. Currently, Donald Duck has taken over Mickey Mouse' position vowing to lead Disney to the better and greater life."

As the TV is turned off. "Thanks guys. You saved our necks twice." said Joe. Nick and Kevin agreed as, "No problem. At least no one will know of this crap." said Stan. The others agreed as, "So before you leave...can I have your autograph?" asked Jenny.

"Me too!" Lola added.

"I also want one!" Allie exclaimed

"Count me in!" said Heidi.

"Move aside bitches! I'm getting mine first!" Millie declared.

"No way! I'm gonna be first!" said Esther as the 6 girls had a catfight which later became a fistfight. "Whoa, whoa, why is the writer writing this?" asked Bebe as right now, the boys quickly stopped the fight when the Jonas Brothers handed out 5 autographs for the 6 girls. They screamed gleefully and fainted.

"One day, we may plan a concert here and because you guys were nice enough to provide and help us out, we'll give you guys backstage passes." said Joe. Nick and Kevin agreed as the door opened and Scott showed up. "You cab's here!"

"Alright. See you again." The Jonas Brothers and the whole South Park gang bid each other goodbye and after that, they left. "One hell of an adventure we sure had with them." said Cartman.

"You said it." agreed Kyle.

 **Oh man. I've been wanting to try something like this. Kill Mickey Mouse in this chapter. In the ring episode, he sure is a pissed off asshole.**

 **And somehow, getting more than 300 reviews reminds me of the movies, 300 & 300 Rise of the Empire. Good references.**

 **Plus, Chinese New Year sure was busy, that's why this chapter may take longer to work on. Well, at least I can still get it done with Star Wars references. Reviews appreciated.**


	13. Clubbing and Brawling

**Chapter 13: Clubbing and Brawling**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Same answer...indeed**

 **Lily: Okay, if it's funny to you**

 **Guest 1: Yes, Star Wars type or something**

 **Lk: How intriguing all these scenes are...**

 **Guest 2: You think?**

 **Guest 3: Neat**

 **Guest 4: Wow...**

 **Guest 5: Hmmm...we'll see**

 **Guest 6: Thanks!**

 **Guest 7: If you say so...**

 **Guest 8: Solo or duet? 2 guests are suggesting different stuff. Hmmm...**

 **Guest 9: Your own correction...**

 **Guest 10: Why didn't I think of that? Well, he was in his superhero mode I guess...**

 **Guest 11: Hmmm...**

 **Lilh: You'll find out in this chapter**

 **Npn: Don't know**

 **Guest 12: If I know some Mexican food**

 **Guest 13 & 14: Right here, here, here...**

 **Guest 15: Nice**

 **Guest 16: Yes, it's continuing and it's here**

 **Guest 17: That's funny. I guess**

 **Loo: Yes but soon, you'll see what happens in this chapter**

 **I'm a girl: Okay...you're sick**

 **Lis: Hmmm...we'll see...**

 **Polli: Not yet...**

 **Guest 18: I see**

 **Resy: Uh...are you okay?**

 **Guest 19 & 22: Yeah, got a problem and thus delayed but still, it's here**

 **Guest 20 & 21: LOL. Right here**

* * *

Another week has passed and on Saturday, a night to a nightclub would really be fun.

In the girls' room, Sally is combing her hair when, "You done Sally?"

"Give me another minute Heidi and I'll pass the hairbrush to you." She replied.

In another room, "Wow Jenny, Lola. You 2 look gorgeous." Allie exclaimed for they're wearing dresses. Jenny is wearing sparkling sapphire short sequin dress while Lola is wearing a sparkling emerald short sequin dress. "We tried something new." said Jenny.

"Yeah, volunteer to do some singing in the nightclub." said Lola.

"Wow, when did you do that?" asked Annie who's spraying perfume on herself.

"Just yesterday after work." Lola replied as Annie and Allie finished getting ready and left. And since they're alone. "You sure it's going to work?" asked Jenny.

"I hope so. This is our only chance left. One song, they'll realize it." Lola assured to her. "Thanks." Jenny replied for both girls have been best friends for a long time.

 **Downstairs...**

"Shit! Jenny and Lola are still getting ready? Why do bitches take so long?!" Cartman complained.

"Here we go again fatass..." Kyle sighed as they finally showed up. "Finally. Let's hitch a ride and head our way." said Craig. "And Timmy, take care of the house."

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy replied. "ENJOY!" Of course, his speech is improving bit by bit as he grows older. His wheelchair is even improved with extra tech to enable him further.

 **Outside...**

The gang split into 2 as one used a van and the other likewise. Stan and Wendy did the driving as all headed for the nightclub.

During the ride, Clyde and Kenny are chatting with Butters.

"When we get there, the first thing to do is to take you to the area where there are hot strippers!" said Clyde.

"Yeah! Let them have their fun with you but you need to make sure you have a supply of cash." said Kenny.

"Oh okay fellas. I hope it's worth it." said Butters.

"Yeah, at least this afternoon, you got started with some understanding." said Kenny.

 **Flashback...**

In the living room, Butters is alone reading some book when Kyle, Kenny and Token entered the house from their game of basketball.

"That was some slamdunk Token!" said Kyle.

"Yeah! Good thing you got a basketball hoop installed on the right side of the garage." said Kenny.

"Man, I can't believe I still got game just like when I was in the basketball team in high school." said Token.

As the trio grabbed some sports drinks from the fridge, "Hey Butters, what are you reading?" Kenny asked him. Butters showed him the front cover of the book. "I see. Sex education for kids." Kenny read.

"That's odd dude. You're still not over that whole sex stuff?" asked a surprised Kyle as he raised his eyebrow in concern.

"Nope and I don't get it." Butters replied as he looked at Token. "Hey Token. Can I watch you and Nichole do it?"

"No way! You can't even do that!" Token replied shaking his head.

"I see. Oh I know! I can ask Stan and Wendy. They can show me how it is done and then, I'll give it a try." Butters suggested.

"***** ****** Butters! There is no way Stan is gonna let you watch him have sex with Wendy!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Butters.

"Because first of all, he's her boyfriend. And secondly, most people usually want to do it in private. I mean they're both naked sweating and making sounds. It doesn't feel comfortable when a third person watches them." Token explained.

"Yeah but there's also porn. People who film themselves during sex and put in on the internet." said Kenny as he went upstairs.

After a minute, he came down with him laptop and is typing something on it. "PornHub... mmmh...oh yeah that's a good one." Kenny thought as he handed his laptop to Butters. "This will help you understand. Enjoy."

After that, the boys decided to hit the gym at the third level while Butters remained in the living room watching porn videos from the website as moaning sounds can be heard.

In the middle of the video, Stan and Wendy came in wet from swimming. Both had towels wrapped around themselves as they noticed Butters.

"Hey dude. What'cha doing?" asked Stan. Upon hearing and noticing them, Butters paused the video. "Oh hey Stan and Wendy. Can I ask of you guys a favour?"

"Okay...what is it?" asked Wendy.

"Can you two show me in which position did you had sex?" asked Butters.

Both of them blushed in embarrassment. "What the fuck Butters! That's none of your business!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Oh please, just show it to me just like in here." said Butters as he points to the laptop as Stan and Wendy watched it behind him.

"Sorry dude. No way." said Stan firmly.

"Oh come on Stan. I just want to watch you do it. And after that, can I try it with her?" asked Butters.

"NO!" said Wendy firmly. "I was talking to Stan." Butters explained.

"No way Butters. Find yourself a girl to do it." Stan suggested.

"But how? I mean I don't get this stuff. It's so confusing. I mean, you all talk about how good it feels and stuff. But it looks disgusting. I mean putting your wiener in there." said Butters.

"Yeah. Unless you're horny, then it feels awesome." Stan replied.

"How?" asked Butters. "Okay dude, try to jack off but I can't explain it to you." Stan suggested.

"Okay...does sex feel the same like jacking off?" asked Butters.

"Yeah. But it's much more intense." Stan replied. "I see..." Butters thought but somehow, "Uh...how?"

"Oh *****..." Drying his hands, Stan typed something on the laptop. "Here. This show answer everything you want to know."

Oh okay. So should I do it here?" asked Butters.

"Nope. Do it in the bathroom I suggest and make sure you lock the door." Wendy suggested. So Butters took the laptop and headed to the bathroom and once he's gone, Stan gestured to Wendy the fuck room and smiling, they entered in.

 **Later during dinner...**

The whole gang is having grilled chicken breasts with stir-fried broccoli and white rice.

"Hey fellas. Guess what? I jacked off today and it feels really good." Butters announced.

"Butters, I'm busy enjoying my dinner." said Craig eating a piece of grilled chicken.

"Yeah, dinner's tasty. Hey where are Stan and Wendy?" Butters asked.

"Duh, having sex." answered Clyde.

"How did you know?" asked Kyle.

"Isn't it obvious that we have not seen them for an hour." Clyde stated.

"Okay then. So Butters. I, Dr Kenny will tell you something." Kenny stated.

"Dr Kenny? Seriously!?" Kyle exclaimed as he and Cartman snickered together as Kenny spoke to Butters. "If they both walk in grinning and Wendy has a blushed face, then we both now they got laid."

"Oh...you mean they laid an egg?" asked Butters confusingly.

"No, no, no. They had sex. C'mon!" Kenny exclaimed as Stan and Wendy finally showed up grinning. How predictable of Kenny.

"So, you guys had sex right?" asked Butters.

"Yeah. We did." Stan replied when Wendy shoved him causing him to feel surprised by this.

"If you ask me, after hitting the gym, I ran into Nichole and we had some fun in the showers together." said Token. Nichole who was seated beside him gave him a shove too and he did not expect that.

"Oh wow...so Wendy, Nichole, did you enjoy having your boyfriends' dicks inside your mouths while letting them lick your pussies with their tongues?" asked Butters making some of the housemates feel uncomfortable.

"Butters. Please stop and drop the conversation. We're trying to enjoy our dinner. Please." said Esther as she ate a broccoli. And as a result, there was silence.

 **End Flashback...**

Soon enough, the vans reached the place as they parked beside it since it has parking lots and all got out.

"Oh yeah! Let's party!" Craig declared as all got in line. "Again it's fucking long!" Cartman complained.

 **20 minutes later...**

Well the wait is at least a bit shorter than before as, "Why the fuck are there so many minorities?" Cartman groaned.

"When will you learn..." Kyle sighed as the gang split up to have their own fun.

So to begin with, Butters followed Clyde and Kenny to the same area they've been before. There, "Stop right there and read this caption." The same bouncer ordered as his partner showed them a different one.

"IwannalickSelenaGomez'shotpussy." Kenny read.

The bouncers roared with laughter as they let them in.

Inside, "So fellas. What do we do?" asked Butters.

"We wait." Clyde answered and after 2 minutes of waiting, "Woo-hoo!" Kenny cheered as 3 hot, Hispanic strippers stepped in and started showing off their dance moves. "Oh shit fellas. This is getting good..." said Butters.

"It gets better as it goes on." said Kenny as he threw a few notes onto the stage. Then, one of the strippers walked up to Kenny and removed her top. "WOO-HOO!" Kenny cheered as 2 bouncing boobs were pressed onto his face.

"Oh wow...something like this is going to happen?" asked Butters who had 2 strippers dancing around him.

"There's more to it!" said Clyde as he threw a few notes on stage and a stripper who was pole dancing them removed her top and bottom and started pole dancing in a nude. She performed erotic dance moves and Clyde looked down to see something rise up inside his pants.

At the same time, "Oh boy! Now I'm starting to enjoy this!" Butters sure learns quickly in this one as he threw some cash and a nude stripper sat on his lap and started to arouse him flirtatiously.

 **Outside...**

While the 3 boys enjoyed some wool, the others had fun.

At the dance floor, Kyle and Bebe danced together and beside them, Kevin and Red are hanging out and then, Stan and Wendy as the DJ played the song, 'I Gotta Feeling' from the Black Eyed Peas. "Look at him go!" Kyle exclaimed as Stan started moonwalking. "One thing's for sure, he's the only one who mastered that dance move." said Kevin as he spun Red around during their dance and caught her. "My, you sure have style." said Red.

"I have a few styles in my sleeve." said Kevin as they decided to get a drink. "I need to use the restroom. We'll be back." Wendy told Stan as she and Bebe headed there. While waiting, Kyle and Stan took out their smartphones and started gaming.

In the middle of that, "Hey Mindy, it's those cute boys again."

"Yeah I remember Jasmine! We met them last time."

So, "Hey boys, remember us?" They looked up and was shocked to see them. Both girls are wearing tie dyed T-shirts and brown jackets and jeans.

"Oh it's you guys." said Kyle.

"Oh yes. You still remember us." said Mindy as she walked to him brushing his finger up his chest which made Kyle turn red while Jasmine approached Stan. "Hold on, can I first tell you something? It's just that-"

"Save it for later cutie." Jasmine grabbed Stan and smooched him. Mindy did the same thing to Kyle even if he tried to resist her.

During that, Wendy and Bebe came out and gasped in shock upon seeing this. "N-Not again..." Wendy exclaimed. "Well, you know what we should do?" Bebe asked her. That made Wendy understand as they marched towards them. As for Stan and Kyle, they are still being smooched when, "HEY! Leave our boyfriends alone you bitches!" They stopped to see Wendy and Bebe head to them. "Finally..." said Kyle as, "Fuck off you sluts. These guys are ours." said Mindy.

"No! They're ours in the first place!" said Wendy firmly.

"So what? Look at you! You're nothing but a huge, fucking bitch!" Jasmine insulted. "Not to mention that you're a whore and your friend's a slut." That pissed Wendy off so great that, "You're gonna fucking die!"

The next thing it happened, Wendy punched Jasmine's face while Bebe snatched a bottle from some guy and smashed it hard on Mindy's head.

"Ow...you fucking whores! You asked for it!" Jasmine whistled out loud and then, 5 girls wearing similar attires to them showed up.

"Oh shit...another gang parodying the 1979 movie?" Stan exclaimed.

"That's right cutie. We're the Hotshots." Jasmine introduced. (This gang parodies the all female gang, The Lizzies from that movie)

"And now, this is what happens if you mess with our leader!" said Mindy as the girls drew out switchblades. "Oh shit Wendy. How are we going to beat them all?" Bebe asked. "No matter. They tried to steal our boyfriends and I will not go easy on those fucking sluts!" said Wendy.

"Right...let's do this!" Bebe then kicked a Hotshot as brawling took place. "**** crap! Catfight!" Craig exclaimed as he and Esther cheered and then, the whole club is enjoying the fight as the DJ played some action music for fun.

On the dance floor, Wendy kicked a Hotshot's face while Bebe grabbed another and smashed her face onto the stage floor. Then, 2 of them binded her on the arms and the one who got kicked by her just now used her switchblade to make her move but instead, Wendy kicked her down and Bebe broke free, grabbed the 2 girls and smashed their heads onto each other and punched them away sending them crashing onto a table as they're knocked out.

"You fucking whores are fucking history!" Jasmine shouted as she and Mindy drew another switchblade and now, both of them have 2 each. "I'll take the one that tries to fuck my Kyle, you take the one that tried to fuck your Stan." Bebe suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Wendy agreed as they got ready. Mindy took action and charged trying to attack Bebe but instead, Bebe grabbed her wrists without getting herself cut and bound her arms in a form of a cross.

While this was happening, Wendy and Jasmine clashed as Jasmine tried to strike Wendy but she's swift enough to dodge even the quickest attack. "When I fucking kill you, that cute boy you claim as boyfriend will be mine!" Jasmine shouted as she tried to kick Wendy but instead, she grabbed her leg and flipped her over as she fell on her head.

"OW! You fucking piece of shit!" She stood up and grabbed Wendy pinning her to the floor as she readied one of her switchblades. "Wendy!" Stan called out. "Don't worry dude. She can handle this." Kyle assured to him as back there, Jasmine decided to end this but Wendy was able to evade her final blow and is back on her feet.

At the same time, Bebe still had Mindy bound and then, pinned her to the wall, snatched away her switchblades and pinned them onto her. She then punched her face 3 times, went to grab 3 empty bottles and smash them on her head and finally, she got Mindy off the wall and slammed her to the ground defeating her.

Now that Bebe finished her, Wendy decided to do the same thing and started throwing a barrage of punches.

"This, is for calling me and my best friend sluts and whores!" After the barrage of punches, Wendy pinned Jasmine onto the dance floor and kicked her all over her body and face repeatedly.

"This, is for calling me a bitch! Who's the real huge, fucking bitch now huh?" Wendy then picked jasmine up and slammed her face to the wall and repeatedly did it over again and again like she's bashing her face in brutal mode.

"And finally, this, is for trying to fuck around with my boyfriend! Stan is mine and if you try to lay your finger on him, I'll smash your head and break your arms and legs so hard you can't even walk!" Wendy then finished it off by delivering a powerful kick on her female groin.

All the other Hotshots gasped as Jasmine felt the pain, screamed and stumbled onto the ground defeated. "You sluts...will...regret crossing...us!" Jasmine threatened as the other Hotshots quickly got her up and fled.

After that, all cheered. "Bebe, that was badass!" Kyle ran and lifted Bebe up giving her a hug and after putting her down, she started to makeout with him. "Thanks Wendy. I'm glad you were able to see the glass half full." Stan thanked her. "No problem. I don't want another misunderstanding that can ruin our relationship." said Wendy as she locked her lips onto Stan's.

All clapped for them as the other girls ran to meet Wendy and Bebe. "That was awesome! You showed them that they messed with the wrong person!" said Red.

"Nice done with the ass kicking!" Annie praised them.

"Oh yeah! They sure deserve it!" said Allie.

And now that all this brawling is over, the clubbing continues on.

On one of the tables, Craig, Tweek, Esther and Millie are having a drink or 2 while Jimmy told a hot girl another joke makin laugh and thus, decided to dance with him.

At the same time just like before, Cartman got rejected from some girls when asking them to dance and thus, he pulled out his stunt and as a result, another 4 girls ended up throwing up and shitting on their skirts and became a laughing stock to the whole club. "Gee, how long will you get rejected?" asked Scott.

"As long as I get to do more of this! It's priceless!" Cartman replied when Heidi showed up. "Hey babe. You want to dance." Cartman was speechless for a moment. "Uh...sure babe."

"Great!" Grabbing his hand, Heidi took him to the dance floor while Scott went to buy some booze.

 **Later...**

Some dude got on stage and made an announcement. "Alright dudes and chicks. It's time for some entertainment! And it involves a song or two! Hit it!"

The DJ got the message and played some music as Butters, Clyde and Kenny came out. "Boy fellas. This was fun. I sure had a great experience!"

"Glad you do Butters!" Kenny replied as he and Clyde looked up at the stage. "Now what the fuck is going on?" Clyde wondered as the music plays on and singing has began but the thing is, the stage is dark and no spotlight is on to reveal it.

 _I lie awake at night_  
 _See things in black and white_  
 _I've only got you inside my mind_  
 _You know you have made me blind_

"That voice looks familiar." said Clyde as it goes on.

 _I lie awake and pray  
That you will look my way  
I have all this longing in my heart  
I knew it right from the start_

"What? That voice..." Kenny noticed and then, the spotlights lighted up and revealed the singers. Both Clyde and Kenny gasped.

Jenny and Lola:

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
Just tell me you love me too_

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
 _I need you_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_  
 _Let me inside_  
 _Make me stay right beside you_

As the music plays on. "I don't believe it! I think I'm starting to see something in Jenny!" said Clyde. "I feel the same way as you are feeling. Except, I can't help but feel it in Lola!" agreed Kenny as the singing goes on.

Jenny:

 _I used to write your name_  
 _And put it in a frame_  
 _And sometime I think I hear you call_  
 _Right from my bedroom wall_

Clyde was mesmerized from her singing.

Lola:

 _You stay a little while  
And touch me with your smile _(Jenny: _Touch me with your smile_ ) _  
And what can I say to make you mine  
To reach out for you in time_

Kenny can't help but feel his heartbeat beating faster than normal.

Jenny and Lola:

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_  
 _Like I never ever loved no one before you_  
 _Pretty pretty boy of mine_  
 _Just tell me you love me too_ (Jenny: _Tell me you love me too_ )

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy_  
 _I need you_  
 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I do_  
 _Let me inside_  
 _Make me stay right beside you_

As the music plays on, Jenny and Lola danced around a bit while Clyde and Kenny stared at them while feeling something about them.

Jenny and Lola:

 _Oh pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boyyyyy_  
 _Say you love me too_

"I want to say it..." The 2 boys stammered together.

Jenny and Lola:

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you_  
 _Like I never ever loved no one before you_  
 _Pretty pretty boy of mine_  
 _Just tell me you love me too_ (Jenny: _Tell me you love me too_ )

 _Oh my pretty pretty boy  
I need you  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
Let me inside  
Make me stay..._

Lola: _Ooooooh right beside you_

By the time the singing has ended, loud applause took place from the whole club.

"Sweet singing!" said Token.

"I know right?" agreed Nichole.

"Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" said Sally.

"You bet!" agreed Red.

And somehow, "Dude. I got an idea. But we need some mikes and some music." Kenny whispered to Clyde. "Leave that to me. For the music, I got something in mind." Clyde assured to him as he made his move.

Back onstage, Jenny and Lola waved to the crowd when music filled the club and they heard singing

 _Just a smile and the rain is gone_  
 _Can hardly believe it (yeaaaaah)_  
 _There's an angel standing next to me_  
 _Reaching for my heart_

"I could have sworn that voice is familiar..." said Jenny.

 _Just a smile and there's no way back_  
 _Can hardly believe it (yeaaaaah)_  
 _But there's an angel and she's calling me_  
 _Reaching for my heart (heart)_

"It's can't be...could it be..." Lola exclaimed.

 _I know, that I'll be ok now_  
 _This time it's real_

Then, the crowd looked behind to see Clyde and Kenny holding mikes as they stepped to the dance floor while singing.

Clyde and Kenny:

 _I lay my love on you_  
 _It's all I want to do_  
 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_  
 _You open up my heart_  
 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_  
 _As I lay my love on you_

Jenny and Lola gasped upon seeing their crushes do their singing as they stepped out of the stage and stood on the dance floor facing them.

Kenny:

 _I was lost in a lonely place_  
 _Could hardly believe it (yeaaaaah)_

Clyde:

 _Holding on to yesterdays_  
 _Far, far too long_

Kenny and Clyde:

 _Now I believe it's okay cause_  
 _This time it's real_

Nodding at each other, the 2 of them started doing a bit of breakdance while singing.

Kenny and Clyde:

 _I lay my love on you_  
 _It's all I want to do_  
 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new_  
 _You open up my heart_  
 _Show me all your love, and walk right through_ (Clyde: Ohhh yea-ah)  
 _As I lay my love on you_

The music plays on as the 2 of them breakdanced and approached the 2 girls as Clyde danced to Jenny and once in front of her, he winked and her cheeks burned red in excitement.

Clyde:

 _I never knew that love could feel so good_

As for Kenny, he danced to Lola and hummed at the same time and once in front of her, he winked and she could feel her cheeks burn red

Kenny:

 _Like a once in a lifetime_  
 _You change my world_

And then, they backflip onto the centre of the dance floor unleashing their singing further.

Clyde and Kenny:

 _I lay my love on you, you_  
 _You make me feel brand newww_  
 _Show me your love, and walk right throuuugh,_ (Kenny: _oh yeah_ )

Clyde:

 _As I lay my,_

Clyde and Kenny:

 _I lay my love on you_

 _It's all I wanna do_  
 _Every time I breathe I feel brand new,_ (Kenny: _Feel brand new_ )  
 _You open up my heart_  
 _Show me all your love, and walk right throuuuuugh_

Clyde:

 _As I lay my love_

Clyde and Kenny:

 _I lay my love on you_

Clyde:

 _I lay my love on you, ohhh_

During that part, Jenny smiled in elation

Kenny:

 _You make me feel brand new_

And during that part, Lola was feeling excited

Clyde and Kenny:

 _You open up my heart_  
 _Show me all your love, and walk right throuuugh_ (Kenny: _Oh yeaaah_ )  
 _As I lay my love on youuuuu_

Kenny:

 _As I lay my love on youuuuu_

After that, they took a bow and the whole club cheered and applauded for them.

"Wow! I feel so impressed! Gah!" Tweek exclaimed and twitched.

"My, th-th-that was some p-per-per-performance they did!" said Jimmy.

"I sure got it recorded!" said Francis checking his VCR.

"Marvellous moves they had." David exclaimed describing their dance moves.

As for them, they approached Jenny and Lola.

"So Jenny, who's the pretty boy you're singing to huh?" asked Clyde with a smile.

"Oh...Clyde..." Jenny turned red and could not control herself. She grabbed Clyde and kissed him deep! His face heated up and after that, "Here's my answer." She replied with a smile.

"Oh shit..." Clyde thought and smiled back. He then grabbed Jenny and returned the favour deeper.

At the same time, "Lola, you want to know which girl I lay my love on?" asked Kenny.

Lola was feeling it. She wanted to scream in excitement and, "Let me guess. Is the girl you want to lay your love on standing right in front of you?" She asked.

Upon hearing that, Kenny grabbed Lola and kissed her deep! Her face burned with the colour red and after that. "You guessed right."

"Oh my gosh...

...

...

...

...

...

"I LOVE YOU KENNY!" And then, Lola returned the favour onto his lips.

All awe at the scenes. "That's fucking sick..." Cartman thought as he grabbed a bottle of wine and chugged it down.

 **Later on...**

After all the clubbing, all decided to head home as they got in the vans and those driving did the driving.

Once they reached the villa, some decided to turn in for the night while others decided to have some fun like for instance, Cartman went to the kitchen and took out a packet of potato chips having it all by himself.

Kyle can be seen helping an intoxicated Bebe up to her room and there, "I can hear clothes being taken off." said Allie.

"You know what that means right?" asked Heidi. They could hear moaning as, "You want to play Scrabble before going to bed?" asked Allie.

"Why not?" Heidi accepted as they headed to the third level.

Downstairs, Stan and Wendy looked around and when no one's looking, they sneaked into the fuck room. Already, "You heard something? It sounds like-"

"Kevin, don't push it. You should know what's going on." said Red. Then, she whispered something to him and, "Why not?" He smiled and carried his girl to his room.

 **At the backyard...**

Kenny is alone just standing by the pool. Then, "Hey Kenny." He turned to his right to see Lola. "Yeah?"

"You made my night wonderful. I just feel like..."

"I know." Kenny then smooched Lola and she beamed in happiness and after that, "You know, for some time, I've always liked you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your blonde hair is cute, you saved me on some occasions and you're a caring person especially to your sister." said Lola.

"Wow...I did not expect this all along." said Kenny. He and Lola gazed at each other's eyes and suddenly, they started to makeout. Both could feel the heat and they refused to let go.

After a few minutes, "That feels good." said Kenny.

"Yeah! I've been waiting to savour this moment with you!" said Lola. Then, she gazed at the pool and to Kenny's surprise, she removed her dress and stripped off her bra and panties. Kenny was greatly mesmerized as a splash was heard and looking at the pool, Lola resurfaced as she swung her wet hair. "C'mon!" She called out as she swam around. Kenny's eyes went wide as he could see her boobs shake in the pool. It was one wet and sexy scene he enjoyed and decided to make his move.

"Oh now you made my night wonderful!" Without hesitation, Kenny stripped down and dove in. The 2 lovers then swam around together as Kenny tried to chase Lola and play with her hot body but she's fast when it comes to swimming and it gave Kenny an idea.

As Lola continued swimming, "Huh? Kenny?" She looked around the pool. "Kenny? Where are you?" Lola then started to panic not knowing that something is around her and the next thing it happened, "AH!" Now the pool is empty.

Underwater, Lola looked around to see Kenny pulling her down and then, he swam up to her and started to makeout with her as he embraced her hot body. Lola then embraced him back as they continued making out.

 **And then...**

"What the fuck...there are clothes on the ground." Scott noticed. Then, 2 lovers resurfaced. "That was fun!" said Kenny.

"You bet! Let's do this more often!" said Lola.

"I sure love you." said Kenny.

"Same thing..." Laughing, they shared another kiss and submerged underwater for another makeout session. What a night for these 2 and as for Scott, "I'm...I'm just going to the basement." He said to himself and he did.

 **Shoot...I almost forgot. To finish a project and submit it on Monday. Thus, a day was delayed for this chapter. Well, I'm finally free from everything. School and stuff...for now.**

 **Okay, starting next chapter, I think...I'll change the rating to M. Remember that everyone. And song references are nice and they belong to their rightful owners all the way throughout the story.**

 **And so far, Jenny and Lola finally got it. The love of their life has seen it and made their move. Wendy and Bebe sure kicked ass big time! Okay, that'll do. Reviews appreciated.**


	14. Invitation

**Chapter 14: Invitation**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Now you got a new comment**

 **Lulilu: Yeah, always the first**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **Canon: I'll have to check it out first**

 **Hi: Not all the time and in some case, depends on the kind of reviews I see**

 **Npn: Okay if you think so...**

 **Guest 2: Exactly!**

 **Guest 3: I see and I also hink that song was also used in the church fight. I like that scene. Massive slaughter and carnage!**

 **Guest 4: Nice and you'll see, Clyde will mention it right here in this chapter**

 **Guest 5: Lola and Jenny sang, "Pretty Boy" by M2M. Kenny and Clyde sang, "I lay on love on you" by Westlife. Go listen to the songs if ever you have time**

 **Guest 6: Oh yes indeed**

 **Guest 7, 10 & Hulo: Interesting...**

 **Rex: Guess you're right and dull? Not all the time**

 **Guest 8: Yes there will be**

 **Guest 9: I'll use all the holidays. Maybe. Except Easter and maybe 4th of July because I don't know anything about them or something**

 **Jay: Ouch...**

 **Klee: Wow...**

 **Pretty, Loll, Lop & Guest 16: Alright then**

 **Guest 10: No delay**

 **Guest 11: Ouch...**

 **Guest 12: You bet**

 **Guest 13: Nope. Right here**

 **Guest 14: Okay...**

 **Melanie Trump: Uh...(Speechless)**

 ** **Guest 15: Hmmm...****

 **Guest 17 & 18: Let me think about it...**

 **Esther: What the...**

 **Les: Uh...okay...**

* * *

3 days had passed and 2 couples were formed through singing. Sweet.

Anyway, the time is 7:30pm as Butters is seen in the dining room with Clyde and Kenny.

"Now Butters, you're starting to get the hang of it with the birds and the bees and now, time for the second lesson." Kenny started off.

"Alright. If you think I need it." Butters replied.

"Yeah. You definitely need it. Badly." Kenny replied back.

"Alright, let's begin Butters. First subject. Erotic zones." Clyde stated.

"Yes. So you know Butters, having sex with a girl isn't just putting your dick inside her and shooting out the creamy goo you always described." Kenny explained.

Clyde then took out a doll. Not just ordinary doll. A Barbie doll.

"Where did you get that?" asked Butters.

"Oh...found it in the dump but no matter, so like what Kenny said, having sex is not just getting her laid. You also touch her boobs, ass whatever. I did that to Jenny on her bed right after the fun we had in the nightclub. She described it to be her best moment ever with me." said Clyde.

"Wait, what? Stan touched Wendy's boobs? And likewise, you?" a surprised Butters asked.

"Well yeah. Of course Stan did." Kenny replied.

"And I'm pretty sure he sucked her tits too." added Clyde. "Not to mention I not only sucked Jenny's tits but licked them as well."

Butters felt sick. "Ugh!"

"Seriously Butters! It's perfectly normal and hot actually for both of them and their chicks." Kenny exclaimed.

"During foreplay, you get to know each others bodies. And you get aroused." Clyde explained on.

"Yeah, a lot of touching. And maybe eating out." added Kenny.

"Nice. I should take her out to eat something like a burger or fried chicken." said Butters.

"No not that type. The other type is by licking her clitoris." Clyde explained.

"And what and where is that?" asked a confused Butters.

"Scientifically speaking, it's in her vagina." answered Kenny.

Butters was stunned by this lesson as Wendy and Bebe entered in.

"Hey guys. What's that you're holding?" asked Kenny.

"Oh it's the villa bills. Electric bill, water bill and so on. Wendy got it all paid up since we all saved a portion of our salaries for this." answered Bebe as she and Wendy went to get a glass of water.

"Wendy. Has Stan licked your clitoris before?" Butters asked and that made Wendy spit out her drink. "What?" She exclaimed in shock. "Your clitoris aka vagina or sucked your breasts." Butters explained further.

"That's private okay?" Wendy replied.

"Yeah, and btw, what are you guys doing here?" asked Bebe.

"Giving Butters some sex education." answered Clyde.

"Omg..." Bebe sighed to herself as, "Wendy, can you tell me when you and Stan are going to do it. Then I can put a camera in there and watch it afterwards." Butters requested.

"No. And no to both things. Its none of your business when we are doing it." Wendy replied firmly.

"Well yeah. I know you did it last night. You have it better under control with the screaming because I heard some loud breathing noise coming out from the door. I wasn't sure if it was you. So I checked and saw you two doing it." Butter stated.

"Wait, what? You walked in on us?!" a horrified Wendy exclaimed as the others gasped.

"Well...yeah. Otherwise I wouldn't know who's doing it." Butters replied. "Not to mention I even found Stan's beanie on the doorknob but still, I just need confirmation."

"You fucking idiot! Are you stupid or what? A sock or in our case his beanie on a doorknob, means that we're having sex and that you can't walk in. And its none of your business who and when we're having sex, how long it takes and how we do it! Our sex life is private and I will repeat this again to make sure you understnad completely, it's none of your business." Wendy stated strictly.

"Well okay. Just don't scream that loud anymore because 2 days ago, I heard Bebe scream and I walked into the room and saw her and Kyle have hot sex." said Butters. Bebe gasped upon hearing this and therefore, "You thinking what I'm thinking Wendy?"

"Yup. Let's do it." She replied.

 **And so...**

It cuts to the backyard where Butters is held by Wendy and Bebe. "Wh-What are doing?" He asked nervously.

"THIS!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

A splash took place and Butters resurfaced in the pool. "Well, our work here is done." said Wendy as she and Bebe turned around to see Clyde and Kenny watching this. "Or not..." said Bebe as she and Wendy smiled deviously.

Soon enough, 2 splashes took place and then, "Okay...maybe we'll give you sex ed on another day when they're not around." said Clyde.

"Yeah. Another day will do." agreed Kenny.

"If you say so fellas." said Butters as the trio got out of the pool to dry off and change.

 **Back inside...**

Jimmy and Timmy are seen playing checkers. Jimmy just made his move and, "I won!" He cheered.

"TIMMIIHH! Nice!"

"Al-Alright. I'm first g-g-get a drink and then, an-another match!" said Jimmy as he picked his crutches and walked carefully to the kitchen. He was able to get a glass due to the fact that on his 18th birthday, he was given new crutches which enabled his arm usage. These crutches allow him to rest his armpits on it and he doesn't need to wear the braces or something on his arms which at that time supported his old crutches.

Right now, Jimmy just had his drink and he and Timmy prepared for another match when Heidi entered the house. "Hey guys! I got some letter here!"

"A l-l-letter?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah!" Without hesitation, Heidi texted the whole gang about it via Whatsapp. All 27 of them are in a group and they have 2 smaller groups. One for the guys and the other for the chicks.

 **Soon enough...**

The whole gang is in the dining room as, "So what does the letter say" asked Millie.

"Let's see..." Heidi opened the envelope and, "Wait...it's not a letter...it's an invitation..."

"Sweet! Where? Where?" Cartman asked excitedly.

"Relax Eric. Let me read it..." Heidi read it and, "Wow...I don't believe it."

"Well what the fuck is it?" Cartman demanded to know.

"Dude. Be patient." Stan reminded him.

"Yeah fatass." agreed Kyle.

"Shut up or else, suck my balls!" Cartman threatened him.

"Okay, it's some invitation to some wedding." Heidi revealed. All gasped upon hearing that. "Wow! We're invited to some wedding? That's awesome!" Esther exclaimed.

"I know right?" agreed Red as all exchanged comments about it.

"Oh shit! I just wondered. Who's getting engaged or something?" asked Craig. "More like, who's marrying who?" Token rephrased Craig's sentence.

"That...will surprise us all." Heidi replied as she took a deep breath and there was silence...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"PC Principal is going to marry Strong Woman."

There was silence again. Then, all started laughing and after 5 minutes, "Oh my ***! The principal is marrying the vice principal from our elementary school?" Clyde exclaimed.

"I know right? My parents threw up on each other when they one time found out they're getting laid!" Stan exclaimed along.

"Oh yeah! One time, I saw my dad barfing in the toilet for 2 hours because he saw PC Principal put his face on his chick's boobs!" Craig exclaimed and laughed after that.

As all discussed or continued laughing. "C'mon guys. You can say it's funny but don't you think we should be happy for them?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy, we're only laughing at the part where our parents puked over their relationship." Stan explained.

"Oh...okay...and where is the wedding taking place?" asked Wendy.

"Oh right. It's...

...

...

...

...

...

"At our hometown...South Park..." Heidi exclaimed. All stopped laughing upon hearing that. "Back in our hometown?" Token exclaimed. "Then that means..."

"We get to see our parents again!" said Nichole. All were speechless about this. "I guess it's been a while since I heard from my parents and sister." said Kenny.

"Yeah. As far as I recalled, they told us if ever we have time, we can drop by to visit them." said Lola.

"Well, we're all invited to some wedding and how can we reject the invitation." said Wendy. "Okay then. Tomorrow when we all report for work, we must ask for a half day on Friday so that we can use this day to depart for South Park and after work, we'll meet at the mall to buy some gifts for our families."

"Good idea. I glitter that." Bebe supported it.

"Now for the girls, all in favour if you remember our girl code?" Wendy asked.

"Sunshine!" All 12 girls declared. The boys laughed. "What kind of stupid word you used for that?!" Cartman mocked as he laughed and fell back on his chair.

"BAM!"

"OW FUCK! FUCK!" Now everyone's laughing at him. "Stupid fatass!" Kyle insulted laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, all left the dining room.

 **Soon enough...**

It cuts to the third level where Cartman, Kyle, Tweek and Craig are gaming on Super Smash Bros.

"Gah! What's happening?" Tweek exclaimed controlling his character.

"Shit! I'm being ass slammed!" Cartman exclaimed. Then, "***damnit!"

"Ha! You got ass slammed big time!" Kyle exclaimed laughing.

"You faggot. You always get eliminated first." Craig added to it.

"Oh screw you assholes!" Cartman exclaimed as the gaming goes on.

 **At the second level...**

"Whew! I need a shower!" Token just finished some workout in the gym and as he entered the bathroom, "GAH! Token you son of a bitch! Why didn't you knock first?" Clyde exclaimed for he's not alone, he was in a bathtub full of bubbles and sitting in front of him and resting her head on his body is Jenny.

"Why didn't you lock the door in the first place!?" Token asked back closing it quickly. And inside, Clyde got out and went to lock the door. "Wow...your butt is cute..." Jenny described. "Ha. Ha. Well, what about this?" Clyde faced Jenny and she could see it. "Wow...it's so hard..." Jenny exclaimed as Clyde stepped and sank in the bathtub as he glanced at Jenny's mid submerged breasts. "The perfect size for me..." He placed his hands on them and started a slow and erotic massage.

"Oh my ***..." Jenny moaned and made her move. "Ah...AH!" Clyde moaned along as they toyed with each others' bodies.

At the same time, "Is it just me or is everyone forgetting to lock the door every time they used the bathroom?" Token asked him as he entered the second one and there, "AAAH!"

"AAAH! I'm sorry Nichole!" Token was about to close the door when, "Hold on Token." He stopped upon hearing his girl's words. "Care to join me?" She asked as she stripped down showing off her hot body to him.

Token's mouth dropped. Then, "Why not..." Smiling, he stepped in and locked the door. There, "It's all ready." Nichole showed him the bathtub full of bubbles. "I haven't done that for some time." Token exclaimed as he stepped in first. After that, Nichole stepped in as she sat in front of Token and lied on him with her head on his body. "Token, do me a favour."

"Yeah?"

"Give my body a nice, clean scrub."

"Sure." Grabbing a bar of soap, Token started cleaning his girl as she facde him and he started the cleaning on her breasts. "Mmmm..." Nichole sure enjoyed it as, "This is going to be one, bubbly sensation..." Token thought as he continued cleaning and started to makeout with her while doing that.

 **Outside...**

Heidi is seen in her room doing some research. "Heidi, you've been doing your research for 2 hours straight. Why don't you take a break?" asked Sally.

"Don't worry Sally. I prioritize my time between work and relaxation. Plus, it's almost finished." Heidi replied as she looked through the papers. "You're way too scientific these days." Sally described.

"Thanks! That's why I topped all the science exams back then." Heidi replied as she thought of something. "You want some hot chocolate?"

"Sure!" So they left the room and headed to the kitchen. There, Heidi got the hot drinks ready as, "I wonder where that door in the kitchen leads us to?"

"Oh? That's where the laundry is done." Heidi replied. "And inside, a door to the right is where we hang the clothes and speaking of which, I think we forgot to bring them in.

"Not to worry, we got it handled." The door opened and Kenny and Lola emerged. "All are in the basket. We'll sort it out tomorrow." Lola explained. "Okay then." Sally replied as the couple sat with them. "So Lola...how does it feel to finally have Kenny as your boyfriend?"

"Oh Sally. It's a dream come true!" Lola replied snuggling to Kenny as his eyes appeared to be gazing at her cleavage. Heidi and Sally giggled when they see his gaze.

"What's so funny?" asked Lola.

"Nothing. Really." Both girls replied as Kenny and Lola left the dining room. After that, Heidi and Sally finished up their drinks and went back to their room.

 **The next day...**

In the Mexican restaurant, a meeting is on. "Alright amigos, I'm going away for a few days. From Friday to Sunday, I'm visiting mi familia and Monday, I open this place again." All got the message and after that, work begins. "Heh, we don't even need to ask for half day." said David.

"Too easy." said Nichole.

"You said it." Token agreed as he and David fist bump and got back to work.

In the research facility, Heidi submitted her assignment to her supervisor, "Excellent Ms Turner. You've been a great asset to this facility ever since I hired you."

"Thanks Professor Yan. By the way, I was invited to some wedding. Is it okay if I request for a half day tomorrow? Me and my friends will be departing back to South Park to attend it." Heidi requested.

"Well, you displayed hard work and diligence. Why not? I don't mind anyone taking leave for holidays or attend to some important event related to family. As long as you inform me, I will approve of it." Professor Yan stated.

"Understood." Heidi replied as she began her work.

 **Later on...**

The whole gang met up at the mall at 6:30pm. "We all asked for half days and it's approved!" said Bebe.

"Great! Now, let's go and buy some gifts for our families and after that, we'll head home for dinner." Wendy announced. All agreed and split up.

So to begin with, Kenny is seen buying groceries and during that, he ran into Allie. "Kenny, why are you buying groceries? We did that already 2 days ago."

"Oh, that's for my family. Trying to provide for them." Kenny replied. "I see." Allie understood as she looked around.

In some bookstore, Cartman is reading through some books. Then, "Cartman? I'm surprised you're reading cookbooks." He turned to see Stan and Wendy. "Fuck off you guys."

"Aw come on dude. Why are you even reading them for?" asked Stan.

"None of your business. Just wanted to buy something for mah mium. She opened some dumb bakery a few weeks ago. Knew it through Facebook." Cartman replied.

"Wow...that's nice." said Wendy. "Well, we'll be checking some souvenir shop nearby."

"Yeah whatevah. Now get lost!" Cartman ordered rudely as he continued reading and browsing through.

At the shop, Stan and Wendy looked around. "You can buy your dad a toolbox. I often see him at the garage doing some work using tools." Wendy suggested. "Good idea. I found out the toolbox he uses broke and through your idea, it'll come in handy." Stan replied as he took a toolbox.

Meanwhile, Butters just exited some store. He was holding some box containing a drone. "Dad's gonna love it! He once gave it away but this one's better than the other!" He stated as he ran into Annie and Sally who were able to get their gifts. "Hey Butters. Wow, that's pretty modern and advanced." Sally described. "Yep. My dad's gonna love it." Butters replied.

 **Soon enough...**

The whole gang managed to get their gifts for their families. Some bought foodstuff, souvenirs, some electronics and so on. "We have what we came here for. Let's head back." said Wendy. All agreed as they left the mall.

As they exit the place, Francis noticed some shadows from the right side of the mall. He went alone to check it out and, "Oh look. A group of 15 mimes spray painting something." He noticed. Oh yes, 15 mimes wearing top hats, black and white striped shirts, red pants with grey straps over their shoulders and white facepaint. One of them, wearing an oversized top hat and presumably, the leader of the group is spray painting some words and it read as, "The Top Hats." (This is actually the name of their gang. Parodying the Hi-Hats from the 1979 movie)

As Francis watched them finish their spray painting, one of them noticed him and then, all 15 of them drew out knifes and meat cleavers. "Oh shit..." Francis thought and he dashed off.

Back to the gang, "Aye! Let's takeaway some Popeye's on the way back." Cartman suggested.

"Sure thing fatass." agreed Kyle.

"Don't fucking call me that you stupid ***!" Cartman whined when, "Has anyone seen Francis?" Jenny noticed. All were surprised as they looked around when he showed up panicking. "Guys! Start the rides! We gotta get out of here before they showed up!"

"Who's 'they'?" asked Scott. Then, the Top Hats showed up. "Oh my ***! We seriously need to get the fuck out of here now!" said Craig. All agreed as they quickly boarded the vans and drove off in time as the Top Hats watched and all flipped them behind.

Inside, "What were doing with those white paint fucks?" asked Kevin.

"Just saw them spray paint their gang name on the wall." Francis replied.

 **Back at the villa...**

The whole gang is having Popeye's thanks to Cartman and Butters who paid for it. "And that fucking writer will soon write the part where I paid more of it than that fucking Butters!" Oh quit complaining fatass. "Ha! He even calls you fatass!" Kyle laughed. "SHUT UP!" Cartman shouted as he ate a biscuit.

So far, the boys feasted on the Cajun fried chicken and fish, chicken burgers, tenders with BBQ sauce while the girls had various Cajun rice platters each and all shared the sides which consists of Cajun fries, biscuits, coleslaw, garlic rice and mashed potatoes.

"You're right Cartman. It's better than KFC though I still like their popcorn chicken." said Clyde.

"You can always drop by and get them if you want." said Token. Beside him, "In you go." Kevin fed red a Cajun French Fry. "Now it's my turn." Red returned the favour as the gang bonded together.

After dinner, the gang went to pack up for their stay in South Park from Friday to Sunday. At least it didn't take long. Just pack a set of clothes or 2 and the gifts they got for their families.

Once it's done, all did their own things as in the room, "Yo Craig, what game are you playing?" asked Token

"Warhammer 40K Dawn of War 3." Craig replied as he's playing a mission where the Ork Warlord Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter and his army are attacking a starfort to use as a staging area to land on the planet Acheron. (Also, a phone destroyer card has a picture of him wearing Space Marine Armour and using a bolter rifle. Thus, a reference) "And what game you're playing?"

"Oh, Diablo 3 Reaper of Souls." Token replied.

"The expansion pack?" asked Craig.

"Yeah." Token replied.

"What class you're playing?" Craig asked again.

"Witch Doctor." Token answered. (One of the phone destroyer cards has him dressed as one. Another reference)

As the 2 gamed in their laptops, "And the rest of you fucks?" Craig wanted to know from his other roommates.

"I'm just gaming on Warcraft 3 Frozen Throne." Tweek answered as he gamed in the night elf campaign.

"Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge." Clyde answered playing the 2nd allied mission.

"Dude. Those are old and yet you game on them?" a surprised Token asked as he controlled his witch doctor killing some demon troopers.

"Oh come on man, these games are still good despite being old. You can never be too old for that." Clyde replied.

"Yeah and gah! Nagas! Must kill!" Tweek exclaimed as he gamed on.

 **At the basement...**

"That w-w-w-was some fine li-liquor!" A drunk Bebe exclaimed. Kyle sighed to himself. "Bebe. I know you like the booze but isn't it too much already?" He was then cut off by a kiss. "Kyle. I-I-I want your body...now!" That made Kyle blush.

It cuts to the fuck room as Kyle and Bebe started to makeout and strip each other down till they are exposed and on the bed. "Mmmm...looks like a hot rod needs to be driven!" Bebe took action and put her mouth into his rod. Kyle moans as Bebe sucked through for some time until, "Bebe...I'm gonna blow!"

Kyle blew it. And it's in her mouth. "And that's why it's called a blowjob!" said Bebe swallowing up the content as she used her hands now. Kyle moaned again feeling it. Bebe toyed with it until it opened fired. Her hands got dirty but she cleaned it off via consumption. "And that's why it's called a handjob!"

"Alright Bebe. You ate out of me, now I do the same!" Kyle took action as he glanced at her clit. He stick his tongue out and licked it for a minute. Bebe moaned during that and then, Kyle gave her clit a kiss and then, started slurping in. Bebe hollered in pleasure and then, "Kyle...I...I...AAAAAHHH!"

Now she opened fired and Kyle had a dirty face. "That feels good." he described as he cleaned his face via consumption. After that, he got his finger ready and slipped it in. He then started a procedure in which the finger goes in and out slow and steady until he started doing it faster. Bebe could feel the finger enter and exit and all these sexual acts are making this couple very horny.

As the finger continues it's procedure, "AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bebe now has done it the second time and Kyle's fingers got stained. "No matter. Just clean it up." Kyle licked the contents off as, "Now my dirty slut, get in position! Your hot ass in front of my strong dick!"

"Like this?" Bebe showed Kyle her ass while crouching down. Kyle then put his erection inside her ass and started thrusting in and out. Bebe was driven to lust as Kyle continued the thrusting for 10 minutes until he shot it out. Bebe felt it and slumped on the bed as Kyle lay on her and they started to makeout with each other.

 **At the same time...**

Cartman was walking by eating a biscuit when he heard strange, arousal noises coming from the fuck room. "What the fuck was that? Probably Stan and his bitch being horny to each other. But then, he changed his mind for he saw them in the living room looking at some pics in their iPads. "Wow Stan. So many pictures of us as a loving and romantic couple are in Deviantart." Wendy exclaimed.

"Not to mention that this artist known as, stendy-an-angel sure did lots of fine and amazing art about us." Stan exclaimed.

"I know? But now, some internet troll is harassing the artist and seems like there's lots of action regarding this incident in the website." Wendy exclaimed as they continued looking through while sitting opposite them, Heidi is seen reading a fashion magazine.

Now that he saw it, "Okay...it must be the black couple." Cartman guessed but then, "Wait." He headed to the kitchen to see them drinking Milo together as they chat about.

Then, "My fucking guess would be that Chinese American and his red haired bitch." Cartman guessed again but stopped. He went to the backyard to see them in the hot tub, naked and drinking cocktails. "So Red, permission to come aboard?" asked Kevin.

"Permission granted." Red replied as they started to makeout as Red could feel his dick enter her pussy and his hands on her boobs as they continued making out and thrusting each other.

After seeing this, Cartman headed back inside and finally, "Ah! Now I know. The blonde slut and the jew." He guessed right as he headed upstairs. Stan, Wendy and Heidi who are still doing their own things heard it. "Well about time." They exclaimed together as they continued on.

 **Back inside...**

After some time of making out, "Let me ride on you now!" Bebe had Kyle lie on the bed and before anything, she took a birth control pill and after that, his dick entered her clit and she started riding him. Both lovers moaned from this as Bebe moved to the rhythm. Kyle moaned in pleasure as he could see her breasts bounce up and down while she's riding on him. "Sweet..." He thought.

Somehow, "I know what you're thinking." Bebe told him as she grabbed his hands and put them on her boobs. "OH MY ***! I having a time of my life!" Kyle shouted excitedly as he started an erotic massage. "AH! AH! AAAAAAAAAH!" Bebe moaned from this as the lovers kept toying with each other for the next 15 minutes until, "Oh shit! Bebe, I think I'm-AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Okay, he released it. Bebe then felt it and, "AAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" That was loud as Bebe released it. "Oh shit! That was something!" Kyle exclaimed. "Now how about it finish the fun?"

"Good idea. Now what are you waiting for? Fuck my hot body now and hard!" Bebe ordered as she lie on the bed and opened her legs in front of Kyle. His eyes went wide he entered his dick into her clit. He started humping Bebe as she screamed and shouted in pleasure. It was so loud that outside, "Oh shit. Bebe's been driven hard and good." said Wendy.

"Yeah...and Kyle sure is having fun." Stan agreed to it.

Back inside, Kyle continued humping Bebe hard and good as he watched her breasts bounce. It gave him an idea as he massaged them again. After that, he started licking her tits. Bebe moaned some more as Kyle switched from licking to sucking. As he sucked her tits good, he humped her even harder for the next 25 minutes until, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Wow, they had released it. At the same time. In addition, a stream of milk was shot up. Seeing this, Kyle licked up the milk around her breasts and tits. After that, he kissed her tits making her blush. "You love my body so much is it?" asked Bebe

"Of course! You have a hot body for me to pleasure about."

"Aw...Kyle. I love you so much..." Bebe replied blushing redder.

"Sweet. I love you too and your body." Kyle replied embracing her nude body as he started kissing her. In response, Bebe first grabbed the sheets and covered herself and Kyle and after that, embraced his body and tongue kissed him which soon became another makeout session under the sheets.

As for the rest, they just turned it for the night after doing their own things as the villa is quiet for the night...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Or not? (HAHAHAHAHA!)

 **And so...**

At about midnight, Stan can't sleep. "Maybe I'll get some milk." He got up and headed to the kitchen carefully since it's dark.

When he arrived, "Seems like I'm not alone..." He thought. Yup, he ran into Wendy who just got a glass of milk ready. "Stan?"

"Can't sleep. Could use something to drink." Stan explained as Wendy got another glass ready and poured some milk for him.

After they had some milk, Wendy thought of something. "Stan?"

"What is it?" He asked. Wendy whispered something through his ear and he smiled about it.

 **At the same time...**

"Oh hamburgers...I need to..." It was urgent for Butters as he ran to the bathroom.

Soon enough, "That's better." He then heard something. "Strange." He thought as he went down. He glanced at the fuck room. It was quiet. He then noticed the sliding door slightly left ajar. So he went there and opened it to see them in the hot tub in the nude as Wendy is seen sitting on Stan's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and some moaning sounds and moving took place.

"Oh that's how you do it!" Butters exclaimed and it shocked the couple that they've been seen.

"Ah! Butters! What the hell?!" Wendy exclaimed as she hugs Stan close so that he doesn't see her breasts.

"Go away dude!" Stan exclaimed hugging his girl. Instead, "So Stan, you had your dick inside her?" Butters asked.

"Just fuck off!" Wendy ordered.

"Oh well, guess I'll just head back to bed but first...

...

...

...

...

...

"Can I give it a try?" Butters asked smiling.

"What no?! Now fuck off!" Stan ordered as Butters did as told.

"Oh *** finally." Wendy exclaimed as she tongue kissed Stan and they started moving into the sexual acts for some time until they decided to head back to bed and thanks to their fun, they can finally sleep peacefully.

 **Sounds interesting and surprising, a wedding at their hometown.** **How will it go? What's in store for the whole gang when they visit their hometown again?**

 **Also if you guys read closely, I made a very good reference to a certain website. There, I looked through some stuff which helped me generate ideas for this story. Pretty neat and dope! Yeah! Plus, loads of shit is happening in the website. I dunno what's going on but it sounds insane and ouch if you ask me...**

 **Oh yes and remember, rated M. So better check out the archive for this rating. Reviews appreciated.**


	15. Return and Reunion

**Chapter 15: Return and Reunion**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Guest 1: You said it!**

 **Guest 2 & 3: How predictable. You'll see it here**

 **Guest 4: Ah yes**

 **Guest 5: In a few chapters. At least I also planned something like this before you suggested it**

 **Guest 6: Funny and curious he is**

 **Guest 7: Actually, next chapter is the wedding and stuff**

 **Guest 8: Ha! Ha!**

 **Guest 9 & 17: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 10: I am not so sure about this...**

 **Guest 11: Ha! Ha! You read Chapter 13 I see**

 **Guest 12: This game is so hard to understand**

 **Guest 13: Oh yes, you read Chapter 11 and I also love brownies**

 **Guest 14: I reckon some time to imagine that...**

 **Guest 15: What the...**

 **Guest 16: That seems cute**

 **Chapter 17 & 18: Here you go**

* * *

Preparations, shopping and an invitation was a surprise and somehow laughable.

On Friday just as requested, the whole gang gets a half day. Except for Token, Nichole and David.

The trio are at home doing their own stuff.

As for the rest, they just went through the half day and ended at 11:30am

And after that, they went home and there at about 12pm, lunch is being prepared by the girls while the guys just did their own things.

Clyde and Kenny are in the living room playing Duel Monsters as usual and beside them, Jimmy and Timmy are having a round of chess

In the third level, Cartman is playing Mirror's Edge as David and Scott watched him while Kyle and Stan played table tennis.

In the basement, Butters is are seen playing pool while Tweek and Craig are trying out the hockey table as they used the strikers to hit the puck to their side of the table.

For Kevin and Francis, they're in the studio managing it as Token is playing his bass guitar.

When lunch is ready at about 12:30pm, all gathered around as they feasted on roast beef with sautéed green beans and potatoes.

During that, "We'll leave at 1:30pm. Make sure you pack what you need and don't forget the gifts that you bought for your families." Kyle reminded the whole gang. All got the message as, "I must say, the taste of the roast beef is incredibly unbelievable!" Stan complimented.

"Oh yes. Pretty good taste." agreed Clyde.

"Yeah. Meat's juicy and my taste buds could taste it." Kevin supported the agreement as one by one, the boys complimented the cooking while pleased the girls.

 **After lunch...**

It cuts to outside as, "Has anyone seen Cartman?" Kenny asked.

"He's taking a huge shit in the bathroom." Craig answered as, "Oh fuck! Glad I dumped all the shit on Kyle's bed!" Cartman exclaimed coming out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" A furious Kyle charged and grabbed Cartman and is about to punch his face when, "Kahl. I was just kidding." Surprised, he let go first and went to the room.

Soon enough, "Asshole. Scaring me with this." He grumbled as he took the house key and locked the door. Once it's done, "You guys brought out everything? If not, I'll unlock the door and you can check out what you forgot to bring along."

All checked their stuff and, "Clear!" Bebe called out.

"Aright then. Let's pay South Park a visit!" Kyle declared as all boarded the vans as Kevin, Scott and Francis helped Jimmy and Timmy in while Red and Annie just placed their stuff at the compartment which is at the back of the van.

Once all are settled in, Kyle and Bebe who are doing the driving started the engines and the vans departed for South Park. "It's sure gonna be a long journey." said Kenny.

"Yeah. But we can at least wait until we reach our destination." said Lola as she and Kenny cuddled together.

 **4 hours later...**

It seems like all had fallen asleep except for the drivers as they drove on until, "We're here!" Kyle called out waking those in the van he's driving.

"Alright! We've arrived!" Bebe announced to those in the van she's driving. All woke up one by one to see their quiet, little mountain town. "Shit! We're back in our hometown!" Cartman exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see how my family's doing!" said Kenny.

"Yeah! Mine too!" agreed Kyle as he drove on.

The vans drove in as all could see their favourite places they visited when they were young. They passed by the cinema, the mall and the restaurants like Whistling Willy's, City Wok and many more. "Those good old memories." said Stan.

"How unforgettable." said Token.

 **Soon enough...**

The vans drove to the suburban or street or something. (Crap...) There, Ike was seen walking outside when he saw the vans. "No way..."

Inside, Shelia is knitting when, "Mom! They're here!" Ike burst in excitement as Gerald walked in from the kitchen eating a pop tart for snack. "Who's here Ike?" He asked. Well, they went to check it out and saw them come out. "Oh my ***! Oh my ***! Gerlad, text the others about this!"

"Okay! Okay!" Gerald got to the texting as it went viral and soon enough, mothers and fathers left their houses and hurried to the scene.

Back there, the gang is seen getting their stuff when, "KYLE!"

"Huh? Mom? Dad?" Kyle saw them as they embraced their son. Ike soon caught up hugging his older brother as already, the gang could see their parents and siblings show up as they individually went to meet up with their respective families.

"Eric! It's so good to see you!" Liane exclaimed hugging Cartman. "Oh hey...mium..." Cartman dully greeted.

"Stan!" Randy and Sharon excitedly ran to meet their son. Seeing this, "Go ahead Stan. I'll catch up with you later." Wendy told him. Stan nodded and went to meet his parents.

Nearby, "Kenny!" Karen can be seen hugging her older brother. She's changed a lot. No dirt. Just cleaned up. She even has new clothes at least. Her hair has grown long and she still styles it into pigtails. "How's everything?" Kenny asked.

"I'm doing fine in high school." Karen replied

"That's good. Hope you're coping well." Kenny replied as he went to get the stuff which is for his family. "For us?" Carol asked as Kenny showed them the groceries. "Well yeah, I have to provide for my family right?"

"Oh Kenny. You don't have to but still, how can we thank you. Ha! Ha!" Struat chuckled as Lola showed up. "How's it going Kenny?"

"It's all good." Kenny replied smiling and blushing. That made Karen realize it. "Ha! Ha! I knew it'll happen! I knew it!" Yeah, Karen do recall one thing, back when she was little, she found out that Lola had a crush on her brother and was too excited about it. (Yeah, I wrote a story about Karen bonding with the girls)

And now, his parents were surprised that their son has a girlfriend.

Over there, "Hey son." Stephen greeted Butters. "Oh hey dad! I had a good time in California."

"I know. You found a job which you told us and now I never thought you'll drop by for a visit!" Stephen replied embracing his son. Then, "So Butters, what is the whole gang here for?" That got all of the adults' attention. "Ah yes. Now that Stephen mentioned it, are you here to visit us or there is more to it?" asked Thomas.

"Well dad. We got invited to some wedding." Craig explained. The parents were still. "Okay...who's wedding?" asked Randy

"Uh...PC Principal and Strong Woman?" Stan replied sheepishly. Instantly, the fathers and mothers threw up. All were shocked by their reactions to hear it as the road is being stained with puke.

And already, the whole gang is laughing as, "You're right Stan! Now I understand why you guys laughed about it yesterday!" said Wendy.

"Told you!" Stan replied as they continued laughing while the parents continued barfing or puking about.

 **Soon enough...**

After waiting for the puking to end, all went their way with their families.

In Cartman's house. He gave his mother the cookbooks while are all pastries and baked goods. "Oh my! How sweet of you Eric! Thank you so much!" Liane hugged her son as, "This could help me plan and create something new for the bakery I opened ever since you stayed in California!"

"Really mium? I wonder what it's like?" asked Cartman.

"How about I drive you there?" Liane suggested.

 **So...**

It cuts outside a bakery as, "Kewl mium!" Cartman entered the place and saw a variety of baked goods. There are loaves of bread, doughnuts, cookies, cupcakes, cakes and many more. "This is awesome! I can't believe you were able to run this place!"

"Thank you Eric. Now, care for a snack?"

"Hell yeah mium!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Kyle is seen giving his gifts to his parents and some money he earned from his job. After that, "So Kyle, how was California?" asked Shelia.

"Awesome! I had great time with my friends!" Kyle replied. "We hang out together, did some stuff together and had fun."

"That's great! Just try not to get involved with gangs." Gerald reminded him.

"You know about this?" asked Kyle.

"Well yes, recently, we read a newspaper article about California's crime rate on the rise." Shelia explained.

"Not mention all this are from various gangs and sources revealed that all were influenced from that 1979 movie called, "The Warriors." Gerald explained on.

"No wonder..." Kyle thought as, "Anyway, it was a pretty good movie. We still have it. You can watch it with your friends if you have time." Gerald then went to do something and soon, he had a movie case in his hand. "Here's the movie." He passed it to Kyle as he looked through. "Wow...it's very influencing." He thought.

 **And then...**

At Stan's house, he and his parents were bonding. "Thanks for the gifts Stan. We appreciate it." Sharon thanked her son for she's holding some makeup kit. "Yeah, you're making your mom hot for me." Randy joked as they laughed. He was holding a fishing rod as, "And for this, I can finally go fishing with Gerald, Richard and Thomas! Yeah!"

 **Also...**

In Kenny's house which is slightly upgraded on the inside, he and his family are seen arranging the kitchen with all the foodstuff he bought for his family. They range from canned foods to packets. "So, did you find a job dad?"

"Why yes, I finally did. Worked at Whole Foods Market. Retail assistant, pay is good and I'm getting used to it." Stuart answered his son as, "And Kenny also got me an iPhone!" Karen showed it to her parents as, "Well that's good Karen. At least you can call us." said Carol. Then, "Oh and also, who is that girl who's with you Kenny?"

"Oh...that..." Kenny turned red as, "Wait a minute, you got yourself a girlfriend? Ha! Ha! I don't believe it!" Stuart chuckled as, "Mind you own business you bastard!"

"Shut up whore! It's just surprising!" Stuart argued as Kenny and Karen shook their heads and left the kitchen.

 **At the same time...**

"And for you dad, this!" Butters presented to his father the drone. "Wow! It's even better than the one we once owned!' Stephen sure liked it as Linda was seen playing an ukulele. "Thanks Butters. I haven't played this instrument for a while! Last time was in Hawaii."

"No problem mom!' Butters replied as he received text messages.

Wendy: _Hey guys! Where do you want to go for dinner?_

Clyde: _I dunno. Whistlin' Willy's?_

Red: _How about Buca De Faggocini?_

Francis: _Maybe we can go to Wendell's Burgers?_

Texting took place as, "So Butters, what are you going to do?" asked Linda.

"Go out for dinner with my friends later on." Butters replied.

"Alright. Enjoy!" Stephen replied.

 **So that night...**

The whole gang met outside Whistlin' Willy's. "Our favourite pizza place when we're still in elementary!" said Token. "This is going to be one hell of a pizza dinner!" aid Kevin. The whole gang went in and are seated on 2 tables close together as they ordered pizza and soda.

When they arrived, all started bonding when, "Dudes! Is that..." All turned to the front entrance and to their surprise...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh fuck my balls! PC Principal!" Cartman exclaimed.

"And the vice principal, Strong Woman." said Heidi.

"And is that our high school principal?" Butters asked.

"You said it. It's none other than Principal Victoria" Sally replied as the trio of adults entered in as most adults seeing this murmured about it as, "Ah, look what we have here." PC Principal spoke first. "Our former students from our schools."

"Well, it's been so long since I last saw their faces on their high school graduation." said Principal Victoria. Since she was fired from he role in elementary. She switched to high school becoming the new principal in there.

"So...heard you 2 got engaged." Stan spoke first referring to PC Principal and Strong Woman. "Oh yes. I proposed to her 5 days ago and we started handing out invitations to only those who graduated from elementary." PC Principal stated.

"Only from elementary? Why not the whole town?" asked Wendy.

"All the adults feel uneasy and had been puking for 3 days straight right after my soon-to-be husband proposed to me." Strong Woman explained as she snuggled to PC Principal. All tried to contain their laughter but it burst out instantly.

After laughing for a few minutes, "Okay. Glad I ran into you guys. The wedding is tomorrow at 10am but I need you all for something." PC Principal began.

"Oh let me guess. Bridesmaids and groomsmen or something?" asked Bebe.

"That's right and I need you guys to be early so that we can prep you guys and not to mention we only need a handful of you." PC Principal explained and after that, he and his party settled in for dinner with the gang. "There's not enough food for us 30." Cartman exclaimed.

"Duh, you ate 2 whole pizzas yourself!" Kyle exclaimed as, "Oh don't worry. I'll order more for the whole group and I'll pay for everything!" PC Principal announced. All cheered as the dinner has become more of a party. "A toast to the principal and vice principal of our old, elementary school!" Stan declared. All got their soda and toasted with the engaged couple as more pizza arrived and the whole group had a great dinner.

 **And after that...**

So it looks like the gang will be with their families or check out the town.

In TweekBros Coffee. "No way! Looks new and furnished!" Tweek exclaimed as he, Craig, Millie and Esther looked around. "Ha! Ha! This coffee shop is blooming for some time. We expanded into a few branches and had a business partnership with Liane. Her donuts are so irresistible she allowed us to buy them at half price. Then, we sold them here and made more profit." Richard explained. Due to this partnership, we gave her 20 percent of ours of earnings to her."

"So you made a deal with fat fuck's mother I see." said Craig.

"What do the donuts taste like?" asked Millie.

"Go and check it out at her bakery. Here, we sold all the donuts already." Richard explained.

And now at the bakery which still open, Liane is at work Cartman watches and learns. "Kewl...they smell good..." Cartman exclaimed as, "Now Eric. Can you glaze the donuts?"

"Hell yeah!" Cartman glazed some of the donuts with chocolate, frosted some of them with strawberry and worked on the other donuts adding new flavour or dipping them completely. He even powdered the donuts with sugar, used some filling thing to fill the inside of some of the donuts and sometimes add sprinkles, chopped peanuts and chocolate chips.

Just then, Craig and co showed up. "Hey fat asshole. How's it going?"

"Shut up Craig!" Cartman snapped back as, "Those donuts look good. Can I try one?" asked Esther.

"Why yes! Have a sample!" Liane called out from the kitchen. So the group tired the donuts and several other baked goods.

"Shit! Now this is good quality!" Craig exclaimed.

"Gah! I love it! I fucking love it!" Tweek exclaimed and twitched.

"Mmmm...this cupcake smells fresh and tastes good on the inside!" Millie exclaimed.

"Crunchy those cookies are!" Esther added.

After sampling, "This really is good. No wonder my parents made some partnership with you." Tweek told Liane. "Why yes! And we collaborated well." She replied and after that, "Thanks for the treats! See you!" Millie greeted as they left while Cartman continued helping out.

 **Meanwhile...**

In Kyle's house, he can be seen with Bebe as Kyle revealed his relationship with her. "My son has become a man!" Shelia was so excited about it she hugged Kyle tightly. Gerald was like, "I am so proud of my son!" He then embraced him as, "Your mom and I will be at the movies. We'll be back late."

"Okay, take care!" Kyle called out as they left. Then, "So Kyle. Now that we're alone, would you like to-"

"Shut up and take off your clothes!"

 **At the same time...**

Ike is alone doing homework. Yes, he started high school and was getting the hang of it. He became class president and displayed wisdom and social skills despite being the only Canadian. Everyone enjoys being with him and they respected him.

Right now, he just finished his homework when he heard moaning sounds. Curious, the young lad made his way down and, "Oh wow...my big brother has a hot girlfriend. Her tits are so hot when she's humping him on the couch!" He thought as he could see them makeout while humping each other out. Ike then sneaked back to his room and soon, returned to his spot with a VCR. "Let's hope my big brother tames her sweet strange. I would like to record this hot scene!" He thought excitedly as he recorded the sex scenes.

 **Somewhere...**

Stan, Wendy, Kevin and Red are heading to Skeeter's Bar. "I look forward to meeting your father Kevin." Red told him.

"Yeah, he found out we're dating so he wants to get a chance to know you." Kevin replied as the group entered the bar.

Inside, several men are then drinking, throwing darts and playing pool. Kevin and Red went to meet up with Kevin's dad when, "Hey Wendy, your father's over there!" Stan noticed. "Yeah! I didn't see him just now. Let's go and meet up with him!" said Wendy. So they went to meet him at the counter when he's seated having a drink when, "Hi daddy!" He turned to see his daughter and Stan.

"Wendy! It's so good to see you! And likewise, you too Stan!" He greeted. Already, he was aware of their relationship before. "So Stan, have you been taking good care of my girl?"

"Yeah. She's doing fine. We got jobs together at the same place." Stan replied.

"Ha! Ha! I knew I can trust you!" He replied as Stan ordered some drinks. Wendy was given a glass of vodka while Stan ordered some bellini. When the drinks arrived, "What is that?" The father asked.

"Oh, that's bellini. An Italian cocktail made out of peaches." Stan explained as he decided to have a sip. He ordered a glass of the same drink Stan has and once it arrived, he took a sip. "Wow...that is some cocktail!"

"Glad you liked it." said Stan as the guys started bonding. Wendy smiled at this as further away, Kevin introduced Red to his father and now, bonding took place between them.

 **Later...**

At about 8:30pm, Kenny is seen taking out the trash when he heard something. He looked around and then, noticed something. Beside the trash can, a white furred kitten with dirt on it's fur is seen beside it. "Oh my...it looks lonely..." He thought. So he picked it up and took it inside.

There, the family is watching, "The Price is Right" and when Kenny entered the house, "Oh my gosh...is that a kitten?" Karen asked. It let out a high-pitched mew. "I love it! It's so cute!" Karen exclaimed as Kenny handed it to her and she loved it. "Can I keep it please?"

"Oh alright Karen. It's yours and you must have the responsibility to take care of this furball." Stuart approved.

"Well. It's nice to have a pet in this house at least." Carol agreed when there was a knock on the door. Kenny went to answer it and there, was Lola holding a tray full of chocolate brownies. "Hi Kenny! Hope you don't mind if I drop by to give you some of my homemade brownies!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Thanks! Come in!" Kenny allowed Lola in as, "Look at this kitten! My brother found it and gave it to me! I love it!" Karen showed Lola the kitten. "Aw...it's so cute! I recommend you wash the dirt off the fur." Lola advised her as she started serving the brownies.

"Wow...so tasty!" said Stuart.

"Thank you." Carol thanked Lola as she ate a brownie. Then, "So you're the girlfriend of our son. Huh?" Stuart smiled as, "So tell me, you like him?"

Lola blushed about it but smiled, "Yes. I do. Kenny is a nice guy. He's talented and has saved me on a few occasions."

"Oh my...and that's why you're into him." said Carol as she turned to Kenny. "What do you think?"

"Well...she's hot. I tend to smell her hair. It's so beautiful. We get along together. Closely." Kenny stated.

That, made his parents laugh. They did not expect that as Karen stared at her parents over this while Kenny and Lola left the house for a while.

Outside, "Thanks for dropping by and the brownies." Kenny thanked Lola. "No problem Kenny. Glad to see your family and how they're coping well."

"Yeah. My father found a job and I found out my sister joined the cheerleading squad." Kenny replied.

"Nice!" Lola exclaimed as she looked at the time in her watch. "We better get some early rest for tomorrow, we are needed at the wedding."

"Right. Before anything..." Kenny grabbed and smooched her lips. She melted into it as from the house, his family is watching the scene and Karen even used her iPhone to take a picture of this lovely scene.

After that, they said their goodnights and went back to their own houses. As for the wedding, let's see how it goes tomorrow.

 **And returning back to their hometown was a surprise. Reunion in California before and now, here with their families. Things sure have changed.**

 **Next chapter may take a little bit long to work on. Need to research on wedding procedures and how it begins, goes and ends.**

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	16. Wedding and Reception

**Chapter 16: Wedding and Reception**

 **Comments on** **the** **reviews**

 **ric122: Great Indeed**

 **Guest 1: I dunno. Maybe a bunny rabbit**

 **Romance: Looks pretty helpful**

 **Guest 2 & 5: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 3 & 11: This will be after the wedding**

 **Guest 4: Yes he is**

 ** **Guest 6: Yes and thanks. Never thought I get a huge number of reviews****

 **Guest 7 & 8: You read my mind**

 **Guest 9, 14 & 19: Right here**

 **Guest 10: Massive indeed!**

 **Tonny: They had slept together and had sex**

 **Guest 11: Oh sorry. But I got something else in mind...**

 **Guest 12: The wedding is here and...I need time to decide on that...**

 **Guest 13: Wow...**

 **Hulg: Sweet...**

 **Bm: Uh...one list has already caused insanity in that episode...**

 **Guest 15 & 17: Long days with effort. Here's the chapter**

 **Guest 16: Too many can't fit in it**

 **Guest 18: Looks like back to the wardrobe with modifications**

 **Guest 19: Yes. Today I am and it's here**

* * *

The big day had arrived.

So far, South Park was aware of this event but it was very uneasy and queasy for all adults. And that why only some people were invited.

 **It begins...**

The time is 9am. At the PC Delta Fraternity House, most of the gang is here and a PC bro is briefing them.

"Alright. Preparations are to be made. So here's the scoop. You 9 chicks be the bridesmaids." He briefed to Wendy, Bebe, Red, Jenny, Lola, Nichole, Heidi, Millie and Esther. "And you dudes be the groomsmen." He briefed to Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Craig and Kevin.

"And now, you 2 cripples." He briefed to Jimmy and Timmy. "Be the ushers meaning, stand outside the church and welcome anyone invited. One of the bros will assist you and he has the guest list to do the job."

"Cr-Cr-Cripples? I can't believe we're st-st-still being called that." Jimmy whispered to Timmy.

"And you, the one with the camera. You take photos and make sure flash is disabled." The PC bro briefed Francis for this guy took photography class in college and graduated with perfect snapshots.

"And for you...have you played the Wedding March before?" he asked Butters. "Uh...yeah. I did it once at my uncle's wedding."

"Does he even have relatives?" Cartman grumbled to himself as, "Okay, I entrust this role to you." The PC bro trusted Butters as, "Now, any questions?"

"Uh, yeah. Are there any minorities in the wedding?" asked Cartman. The answer he got is a glare. "Okay I'll shut up."

"Right. This, is on ordinary wedding. It's a PC Wedding! Anything that goes against PC stuff will be kicked out. Well, it applies to any attending the wedding. Now, get ready, the wedding begins in an hour and 2 of my bros will lead you to your preparations. Now move it!" So they all got ready.

 **In a room...**

"Token. My tie's fixed?"

"Yeah Clyde. Fixed good."

The boys are wearing black tuxedoes, red ties, black pants, white socks and shoes.

"Kyle, polish my shoes." Cartman ordered.

"No way fatass! Do it yourself!" Kyle replied.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll cut your balls off and sell them for a million dollars!" Cartman threatened him.

"Dudes, PC's gonna be pissed when you guys try something stupid on each other." Stan warned them. That made them forget what happened just now as they got ready.

 **In another room...**

"I like this dress. Purple's my favourite colour." said Wendy admiring herself in the mirror.

"Well look at the bright side, we're all hot girls! I kind of wonder why Annie, Allie and Sally aren't called here." Bebe wondered.

"Either that, I guess numbers are limited. We'll still see them later." Red assured to her as she brushed her hair. The other girls fixed themselves as, "I wonder about Annie, Allie and Sally?" asked Nichole.

"Well, they'll be at the church waiting." said Millie as she put on some makeup.

 **Meanwhile...**

"I gotta hand it your bro. You're gonna look good to the bride." A 2nd PC bro stated as he and the 3rd one fixed PC Principal making sure he looks good, his hair is heat, tuxedo is clean, shoes polished and sunglasses worn properly.

"Thanks bros. Glad to have you by my side. I hope this wedding goes perfectly." said PC Principal taking a deep breath. Then, another bro opened the door. "Hey, uh. Some people wanna see you." He told PC Principal. "Alright. Let them in." He nodded and then, a man and a woman wearing sunglasses and dressed formally entered in. "What's up my son."

"Ah, father, mother. Glad you came." PC Principal hugged his parents as, "How is everything here in South Park?" asked his mother.

"It's all good mother. I made use of political correctness when I run the school and wherever I go." He replied to his mother.

"Excellent my son. Everything we've taught you about political correctness was worth it for your growth. Now, marrying a girl with great willpower, social justice and independence will sure benefit our family. Well done my son. You've never failed us. not even once." said his father smiling positively.

"Thanks father." PC Principal thanked his parents as they left.

After that, "Alright. I got to make my move. Let's head to the church."

"Gotcha bro!" They replied together as they left the frat house.

 **At the same time...**

Strong Woman is seen in her wedding dress as Principal Victoria, Ms Conduct and Mrs Nelson (The current 4th grade teacher of the class before) are attending to her.

"Alright. You look ravishingly perfect. Now as you enter the church and meet your love, stay calm and look confident." Mrs Nelson reminded her. Strong Woman nodded as Principal Victoria put a veil on her head.

Then, the door opened and, "Mother...father..." Strong Woman exclaimed as they shared a hug. "Finally my daughter, you've met a man. We've been expecting this to happen for years and now, it has done it!" Her mother was happy for her daughter as, "So, the man you're marrying is said to practice political correctness right?" Her father asked. "Why yes. He does. And under the school, it flourished with exercised discipline." Strong Woman replied. "Ha! I could learn a thing or 2 from him. Alright sweetie. We got to go. See you at the church." And with that, they left.

Several minutes later, there was a knock on the door as a PC bro showed up, "It's time."

"Right...let's go." Strong Woman told her subordinates as they left the room.

 **Later...**

Outside the church, Jimmy, Timmy and the PC bro who's holding the guest list watched as many PC bros from the frat house are arriving. "I w-w-w-wonder if only the PC bros at-at-attend the wedding?" Jimmy asked Timmy. He shrugged his shoulders as, "My guest list is done. You'll have to take it from here." The PC bro told them as he entered the church. "So far, B-B-Butters will be tuning on the w-w-wedding march and 3 out of 12 girls are in the ch-ch-church seated and waiting."

As Jimmy and Timmy waited, "Yo guys! It's been too long hasn't it!" They looked to see some more old friends and classmates from before. There's Jason White, Brimmy, Nate, Daniel Tanner, Douglas, Peter Mullen, DogPoo Petuski and Louis.

"Why hello there g-g-guys. I haven't seen you all since gr-gr-gra-graduation!" Jimmy exclaimed upon seeing some familiar faces.

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy sure agreed to that, "Guest list?"

"Oh right! Th-Th-Thanks for the re-reminder!" Jimmy looked at the list. "Okay. Sh-Sh-Show me your invi-invi-invitation letters first and if you h-h-have it, take a seat and await for the ev-eve-event."

All got the message as they took it out from their pockets for they are dressed formally. Each of them showed them the invitation and after that, Jimmy allowed them in.

After that, "Hey look. Gay crippled ushers! Ha! Ha! Ha!" That was none other than Bill Allen and he's accompanied by Fosse McDonald and Terrance Mephesto. "All 3 of us got invited." Terrance began.

"Okay...let m-me see your-"

"Yeah, yeah. Here! Happy now fucker?" Terrance took it out and after that, he and his cronies entered in. "Enjoy being crippled gay ushers!" Fosse teased.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Crippled gay ushers. Good one." Bill commented his friend. After that, "Still the same as always, th-th-thinking that everything is g-g-gay..." said Jimmy.

 **10 minutes later...**

"TIMMIIHH...bored."

"I know. I kn-kn-know." Jimmy replied when, "Hey Jimmy, Timmy. Remember us?" They looked to see some more old friends and classmates and this time, it's the girls consisting of Ashley, Emily Marx, Meagan Ridley, Isla, Theresa, Tammy Nelson, Monica Ryland and Nelly.

"Ah, what a small wo-wo-world!" Jimmy exclaimed as the girls showed them their invitations. "3 of your old friends are s-s-seated inside. The others will arrive sh-sh-sho-ortly." said Jimmy as the girls entered the church.

 **Inside...**

"Is it just me or is it starting to get hot in here?" asked Sally.

"I hope the dress that I'm wearing isn't the cause." said Allie.

"Well, 30 minutes to the wedding. How to kill time in the church?" Annie asked when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind and, "Oh my ***! It's you guys!"

"Surprised huh? It's been way too long since we see each other's faces." said Meagan as the girls had a chat about how they're doing.

"No fucking way! You guys were living in some villa?" asked Nelly.

"Yeah. With the others." said Allie.

"How many of you?" asked Emily.

"27." answered Sally.

"What the fuck? So many of you guys living together in California?! Wow, I envy you guys. Wish I'm with the gang." said Theresa.

"Same thing." Isla agreed as they chat on.

 **Back at the frat house...**

"Are you all ready? Time is ticking!" The PC bro who briefed them just now called out.

"Yeah! Yeah! We're fucking ready!" Cartman called out as they exit the room and ran into the girls. "**** shit...I like the dresses they wear." Craig exclaimed. Yup, the girls are wearing purple bridesmaid dresses. "So boys...how do we look?" asked Bebe.

All gave them thumbs up as, "Excellent! All of you are ready! Come along now, 2 of my bros will drive you to the church. Move it!" He ordered as they made their move.

As they exit the frat house, "Huh? Kenny, Craig, I think I saw your sisters." Esther noticed.

"What?" Both boys then noticed them near a PC bro's car as, "Oh yeah, forgot to mention, we called them here to be the flower girls." The PC bro exclaimed. "Oh." They exclaimed.

"Dude. Is your brother invited?" Stan whispered to Kyle.

"I dunno...I'll have to find out myself." Kyle whispered back.

 **Back at the church...**

By now, the church is filled with guests which consists of some high school students, graduates, some of the staff from elementary and many PC bros.

"Hey...is that Butters sitting by the piano?" asked Monica.

"Yeah, he's assigned to play the wedding march." Sally answered.

"Wow...I do recall one thing, he's one of the best pianists back in high school." Ashley recalled as all could see PC Principal enter the church and stood at the altar with Mr Mackey. "Well sir, the big day has arrived and I hope you 2 will treasure your love."

"Thanks. Mackey. Now, we wait."

"M'kay..."

 **Outside...**

All those participating in the wedding are all in position. "I just got a call, the bride is delayed." a PC bro reported.

"Shit. That ain't good." said another.

"Well on the bright side, a flat tire won't take long. 5 minutes I think." he replied back.

"Right. Let the wedding commence." the one who received the report ordered.

And inside, the PC bro who was with Jimmy and Timmy gave Butters the signal and with memory, he began playing the wedding march as all watched as first, Karen and Tricia entered in first throwing flower petals.

Next, the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered in walking in a formal manner. Cartman and Heidi are at the front followed by Kyle and Bebe, Stan and Wendy, Kenny and Lola, Clyde and Jenny, Token and Nichole, Tweek and Millie, Craig and Esther and last for not least, Kevin and Red.

"Wow...look at them..." Annie exclaimed as she and other girls took pictures. In one of the benches, Ike who's among some of the high school students invited and seated beside his friends saw Kyle and was able to snap a photo of him and his girlfriend. Kyle even saw him and they exchanged smiles.

The other boys also saw their friends and already, Francis is taking many pictures as, "Gotta admit, all these couples are perfect." Jason told the others. They agreed as the procedures goes on for a few more minutes(And yet, I tried recalling what they're like when I few times attended weddings with my family but forget somehow. Sheesh...)

At last it has arrived, PC Principal and Mr Mackey saw it. Right at the entrance, Strong Woman accompanied by her father and subordinates made their entrance. All watched as they walked along the aisle until they reached the altar. Francis continued with his photography as now, PC Principal and Strong Woman came face to face at the altar and now, Butters stopped playing the piano when he was given the signal to do so by the PC bro.

Father Maxi is there at the altar making his move. First, "Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to accompany this couple to their way of marriage. In God's house, your love should be prevail. Dear PC Principal. Dear Strong Woman, your journey of finding your significant other has come to an end. You will now close this band as husband and wife."

After that, he took out 2 bibles and handed each one to them. They read a few verses and after that, they took some vows. (What kind of vows? Clueless I am. Sheesh...)

After some more of those wedding customs (I am so screwed up right now over these...), father Maxi then asked PC Principal. "PC Principal, do you take this woman, Strong Woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in political correctness, till death do you part?"

PC Principal took a deep breath. He then smiled and answered, "I do."

Nodding at him, he turned to Strong Woman. "Strong Woman, do you take this man, PC Principal as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in social justice, till death do you part?"

Strong Woman smiled cheerfully as she held on to the bouquet of flowers she's holding the whole time and answered, "I do."

Father Maxi was very pleased in his heart. Then, "By the power invested in me. I pronounce you man & wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Upon hearing that, PC Principal unveiled Strong Woman and kissed her on the lips. All the PC bros stood up and shouted and cheered for their ringleader as some of them did war cries while others chanted, 'Yeah! or Fuck yeah!'

And so the wedding is over as PC Principal carried his bride in bridal style and they walked along the aisle as the flower girls in front of them threw more petals and the bridesmaids and groomsmen behind the wedded couple walked along all the way until they left the church.

There, they watched as the couple entered some limo driven by a PC bro and it drove off. "So...now what?" asked Kevin. A PC bro went to the group. "You got some time until the wedding reception at 12:30pm. Here's the location and try not to be late." He handed out the details via paper and as the gang gathered around. "Well, I could use some rest. Let's head back to our homes and ease ourselves. Before 12pm, we'll meet outside and use the vans to get to the venue." Wendy suggested. "Great idea." Stan agreed as, "Hey guys!" They turned to see their other friends.

"Omg. Meagan! Theresa! Isla! And many of other friends! Hey!" Bebe greeted as the gang met up with their other friends. "Yo Jason." Kevin greeted.

"What's up Kevin." Jason and Kevin fist bump as all started bonding and catching up the good old times.

 **Later...**

Outside, the whole gang has gathered. "Let's go." Red declared as she drove one van while Kevin drove the other. The vans then headed off to the reception.

 **Soon enough...**

They arrived at a large, luxurious hotel where the wedding reception will take place. There, they ran into their other friends after parking the van as all entered the hotel.

It didn't take long but they found it in some large ballroom. There, many PC bros are seated together chatting about and some of the high school students are seated among themselves. Even the elementary school staff are seated together.

"So...where do we sit?" asked Stan.

"I dunno. Either we sit anyway we want or some name holder stand containing our names may be on the tables designated for us." said Craig.

"Like this one over there?" asked Tweek pointing at it. Yup, there are some name holder stands on a round table which can sit up to 12 people at the centre are cans of soda. With that, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Jenny, Lola and Nichole sat on the table and beside them, Craig, Tweek, Kevin, David, Scott, Butters, Millie, Esther, Sally, Red, Annie and Allie sat on another. "Hey fellas. Where's Francis, Jimmy and Timmy?" asked Butters?"

"Francis is needed to do more photography work and the others are seated with some old and special friends of theirs." Kevin explained as nearby, Jimmy and Timmy reunited with their disabled friends including, "Ah, Jimmy Valmer and Timmy Burch. I did not expect your presence."

"Why Nathan and Mimsy. It's b-b-been too long has it?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"TIMMIIHH!"

"Yes. I suppose. Though you're still something." said Nathan coldly.

"But boss. I thought you still think that they're pain in our-"

"SLAP!"

"Shut up Mimsy!" Nathan ordered strictly as, "Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves."

"Yes. L-L-Let's!" agreed Jimmy as they sat down.

By now, all are seated and more guests have showed up and soon enough, the bride and groom arrived and the PC bros all cheered and cheered.

The rest just watched as, "***damnit. I'm starving! When are we getting served?" asked Cartman.

"You're only here for this?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah! Heard the food here is irresistible!" said Cartman as the bride and groom are seated at the front with their parents. A PC bro then stood in the centre of the ballroom in which it's a large area since the room is large. "Welcome everyone! The wedding was splendid! Now, time for the reception! Before we begin, I would like all members of PC Delta to stand up with your glasses!"

All the PC bros stood up with a glass of beer. "A toast to our great PC bro who displayed leadership qualities, self-esteem and determination into leading us with great political correctness!"

All the PC bros cheered and toasted with each other and to PC Principal. He smiled as he stood up with his glass of beer. "Well my friends, how can I ever thank you all for supporting me and staying by my side all the way." He then toasted back to all the bros as, "Now, we chant!" All cheered and chanted with their leader.

PC Principal and all the PC bros:

 _Social Justic Woowoo!_  
 _I wanna be PC Woowoo!_  
 _It's just the way to be for me! And you!_  
 _..._  
 _..._  
 _...  
 _Woowoo!__

 _Your hateful slurs are through! Woowoo!_

Random PC bro:

 _I call woowoo on you!_

PC Principal and all the PC bros:

 _Woowoo! We'll fight until you're PC black and blue!  
_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Another random PC bro:

 _Woowoo!_

PC Principal and all the PC bros:

We are language police!  
Fighting bigotry!  
Hurtful words can suck our turds, 'cause it's PC for me!

Just another random PC bro:

 _And you!_

PC Principal and all the PC bros:

 _Woowoo!_

After the chant, all the PC bros cheered like crazy. "Yeah! Fuck yeah! Fucking yeah! Fuck yea PC bros! Woowoo! Fucking right!" Yup, lots and lots of random commenting and shit. "I wish I have earplugs." said Clyde.

"I wish they'll shut up." said Jenny.

"More like, I wish they shut the fuck up or else, they'll suck my balls!" said Cartman. All at the table laughed at the comment and by the time the cheering is over after 15 minutes, "How did you come up with this?" asked Strong Woman.

"I came up with the verses or lyrics whatever I can think and plan out." PC Principal replied as the PC bro who was in the centre then announced. "And now, time for some home videos about the bride and groom and then, their start of relationship! We also thank one of the bros who did the video editing and stuff."

So first, a home video about PC Principal which shows his past and stuff. During that, food was served. "Finally..." Cartman exclaimed as waiters arrived at their table and served them large plates of food consisting of fried rice, stir-fried vegetables, roasted potatoes, roasted chicken cut up into pieces, slices of roast beef, Chinese spring rolls and many more to come. "Wow! This shit's good!" said Token slicing a piece of chicken.

"Yeah! Let's dig in!" said Stan as he started serving himself.

"Fuck yeah! Pile it all up!" Cartman exclaimed loading up his plate.

"Fatass. Can't you at least leave some for others to sample?" Kyle asked him.

"Nope. Don't care." Cartman replied as Kyle rolled his eyes in disgust.

 **At the other table...**

"Oh shit. This is good." said Craig biting into a roast beef.

"You said it." Scott agreed serving himself some more vegetables.

"Here Red, let me get some for you." Kevin offered.

"Wow...thanks." Red replied smiling.

So throughout the reception, the home videos continued playing as some watched and ate and others just mingled among themselves.

At the front, PC Principal and Strong Woman were served set meals. As they ate, "Are you enjoying yourself my love?" PC Principal asked.

"Why yes I do. I have never been much happier in my entire life." Strong Woman replied with a smile.

Both parents of the bride and groom could see the interaction and nodded at each other with approving smiles.

 **Meanwhile...**

Francis can be seen approaching each table and taking photos of the guests. The PC bros enjoy this as they struck their coolest pose in the camera. "I sure need a break." Francis thought as he approached the bride and groom and they posed for a picture. After that, "How long have you've been doing your job?" PC Principal asked.

"Uh...for some time from the wedding to now." Francis replied. "I see. Well, go now and ease yourself. There's gonna be more photo taking later." PC Principal ordered.

"Thanks!" Francis then went to a table where Jason and the other boys are seated. "We saved a portion for you." Jason told him. "I sure am starving!" Francis replied as he started chowing down.

So the reception goes on as, "I wonder if there's gonna be a band in the wedding?" asked Lola.

"If ever there's one, what do you expect it to be?" asked Wendy.

"Westlife." said Clyde.

"Backstreet Boys." said Kenny.

"Jonas Brothers." said Jenny.

"One Direction." said Heidi.

"NSYNC." said Stan.

"One Republic." said Bebe.

"Green Day." said Nichole.

"The Cab." said Token.

"All of you assholes are wrong. I bet it's Maroon 5!" Cartman declared.

"What makes you think it's that band fatass?" asked Kyle.

"You wanna find out? I bet 20 dollars that this band will appear in the wedding performing their song which they did in the other weddings in their music video!" Cartman bet.

"Solid." Kyle accepted as they continued eating.

As the reception goes on, music is being played. All stopped to hear it as PC Principal and Strong Woman looked at each other in confusion. "It sounds like it's coming from the stage with the some sort of drop down tent." said Strong Woman. So they went and stood at the front as PC Principal signalled a PC bro here. "Was this stage built early?" He asked through whispering.

"Yeah. We had it set up before the arrival of the guests and you and bride." The PC bro whispered back. "It's also for a band we called to come."

"I see..." PC thought and then, singing began.

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
 _I need your loving, loving, I need it now_  
 _When I'm without you_  
 _I'm something weak_  
 _You got me begging_  
 _Begging, I'm on my knees_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_  
 _I just wanna be deep in your love_  
 _And it's killing me when you're away_  
 _Ooh, baby,_  
 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
 _I just wanna be there where you are_  
 _And I gotta get one little taste_

As PC Principal and Strong Woman stared at the stage, the drop down tent was dropped down and Strong gasped and screamed excitedly at the sight of a formally dressed pop band.

 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me_  
 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
 _Little love and little sympathy_  
 _Yeah you show me good loving_  
 _Make it alright_  
 _Need a little sweetness in my life_  
 _Your sugar_  
 _Yes, please_  
 _Won't you come and put it down on me_

Upon seeing the band, "MAROON 5!" Cartman yelled as all the PC bros and most of the guests cheered and ran to the front and started dancing to the singing.

Cartman sure predicted right as, "Fucking fatass!" Kyle mumbled under his breath as he forked out 20 dollars and paid him as Cartman did a victory dance of his own for winning the bet.

So partying and dancing took place among the PC bros as Maroon 5 continued on with their performance and once they've done it, all cheered for the band as several PC bros offered the band glasses of whiskey and they toasted to all the guests. After that, Adam Levine, leader of the band went to greet the bride and groom and after a few minutes of conversation, Maroon 5 blessed the couple and departed as all cheered for them.

After that, "Alright! Sugar was a great song! Now, time of the wedding cake!" The PC bro announced as he clapped his hands. 4 waiters brought in the wedding cake. It was large, 6 layers in which largest on the bottom and smallest on top. White icing and chocolate covered strawberries on the side of each layer arranged onto the lower sides and finally on top, 6 chocolate covered strawberries on it in a circle.

"Whoa...I wonder who baked this wedding cake?" asked Stan. Upon hearing that, "Your mother sure did a great job in this." Heidi whispered to Cartman. "Heh. Never thought she was assigned to work on this shit." He whispered back.

Now before they cut it or something, Strong Woman looked at the bouquet of flowers she was holding. Then, she tossed it aside and it landed on Wendy's hands. She turned red as she looked at Stan and they smiled at each other. Then, they started to makeout as all watched in stunned manners. "Seriously..." Clyde exclaimed.

"Well, one day, Stan comes to Wendy with a ring and things get more intense." said Kenny.

All stared at him as right now, the wedding cake was being cut.

After that, dancing took place between the bride and groom as a PC bro being the DJ played 'Sunset Lover' Soon enough, some of the PC bros were gentleman enough to ask some chicks to dance. Even Mr Mackey asked Miss Conduct to dance and she accepted.

Likewise, the gang as they watched the scene and someone made his move.

"May I have this dance?" Kenny asked offering his hand.

"Oh...I'll be delighted." Lola replied blushing as she took his hand and they walked to the centre. Seeing this, "C'mon babe! Let's go!" Clyde carried Jenny in bridal style and they made their move. "Sweet! Let's do this!" said Kyle as he and Bebe got up followed by Stan and Wendy and then, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure Token." Nichole took his hand as they joined the dancing. Cartman looks uninterested but seeing a smiling Heidi, "Well, if you can't beat em, join em." So he and Heidi joined in as at the other table, "Oh my gosh! Kevin! Let's go out there and dance together!"

"Oh okay. Right after I-" Red just pulled him in excitement as, "I haven't finished the spring roll!" Kevin exclaimed.

Seeing this, Tweek and Craig looked at each other first and then, at Millie and Esther who appeared to have just looked at them. After a minute of staring, they nodded at each other as Tweek held Millie's hand and Craig held Esther's hand and they joined the couple.

Upon seeing this, "Wow...look at them." said Nelly. She noticed Monica feeling a bit unhappy. "You okay?"

"Seeing them dance reminds me of the time during prom night." She replied.

"Oh yeah. I guess you were like...the only one who-"

"Nelly. Don't mention it."

At the other table, "I'm gonna ask Emily to dance with me." said Jason. "Same thing with Ashley." said Nate as some of the boys started following the examples of those who boldly and firstly made their first move.

As most of the guests are dancing, Scott who's walking around noticed Monica. he approached her and spoken kindly to her. "You okay?" She looked up to see him. "Hey Scott." She greeted. They watched as the couples danced and then, something just happened and Monica did not expect it.

"So...would you like to dance?" Scott offered his hand and she gasped. "No one has asked me this back in high school during prom night..." She exclaimed. Shy but not expecting it, she took his hand and they entered the fun.

 **Some time later...**

Let's just say the reception went wilder and stuff for the next 2 hours. Currently, the time is 4pm and most of the guests have left. PC Principal and Strong Woman have already left for their honeymoon. The only people still here are the gang.

Right now, they're bonding with their old friends as it cuts to Wendy showing Theresa and Isla photos of the gang hanging out together and stuff.

"Here's the villa where all of us live together." Wendy showed them the photo via her phone.

"Cool. It's 3 times larger than Token's house." said Theresa.

"Exactly." Wendy replied.

"Sweet. Wish I could live with you guys." said Isla.

"Same here." Theresa agreed to her friend. (I guess 'Doubling Down' & 'Moss Piglets' gave them some decent speaking roles)

"And here's the beach. All of us had fun together." Wendy showed them the photos of the gang having fun as Theresa and Isla are more amazed at all this.

Nearby, Bebe is taking selfies with her friends as she took a selfie with Ashley and Meagan. After that, she had another with Sally and Red.

As for the boys, they were seen drinking a lot of soda and booze. "Well, that was some reception." said Kevin as he drank a bottle Carlsberg.

"I got paid a ton of cash for the photography." said Francis drinking some Pepsi.

At one of the tables, Cartman is finishing up some of the extra food left. "Oh fucking shit! I've never tasted heaven because I am in seventh heaven over this!" He exclaimed. At the stage, Clyde and Kenny doing a few dance moves while Tweek, Craig, Jenny and Lola watched.

Over there, "Thanks for the dance Scott." Monica thanked him.

"Oh it's not a problem." Scott replied.

"You know, we should keep in touch." Monica suggested as she took out her phone and sent Scott a message. He received it and it's revealed to be her phone number. "Wow..." He thought. "Despite my diabetes, I never expected this to happen."

Just then, "Who wants a giant welfie through a iPad?" Francis declared prepping his monopod which isa newly designed one big enough to hold an iPad for it to enable a larger picture for welfies. Immediately, the whole gang and their old friends all squeezed it.

"Ex-Ex-Excuse me. I'll be at the f-f-front!" said Jimmy moving in.

"I need a clear vision of myself!" said Red.

"Move aside so that I can be in it!" Nelly ordered pushing it.

For a few minutes, pushing, shoving and squeezing in took place until finally, "Alright! Hashtag! Supreme reunion!" Francis called out positioning the monopod and iPad as all smiled at it. It's one good way to share the moments they had together.

"FLASH!"

 **Well, I told you guys I'll take long to work on this chapter. Hope the wedding and reception scenes are written well. If any room for improvement, I'll make the most of it.**

 **And so, last day in South Park as tomorrow, the gang goes back to Malibu, California. What's gonna happen? How will it go? Reviews appreciated.**


	17. Heading Back

**Chapter 17: Heading Back**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric22: Oh yes it is**

 **Tonny: With each other**

 **Pou: I think you posted this before...**

 **Guest 1: Fine then**

 **Guest 2: Oh yeah. Hmmm...**

 **Guest 3: I'm saving this for something in a certain planned chapter...**

 **Guest 4: Alright. You'll see it now**

 **Guest 5: Tattoo parlour? Hmmm...**

 **Guest 6: Strong love**

 **Guest 7: Glad you enjoyed those moments and scenes**

 **Guest 8 & 18: Hmmm...**

 **Lola: Oh yes it'll be great. Because you'll see it here!**

 **Guest 9: Indeed. All at least got some scene or speaking role**

 **Loi & Lom: Arguing is not the only conflict. There are some other types and you'll see them soon. Also, chapter 13 has a minor one**

 **Guest 10, 11, 13, 15**

 **Guest 12: I know. I'm doing what I can do to update the story**

 **Guest 14: Ha! Ha! Unexpected for you**

 **Guest 16: I know. 2 to 3 days at least I need to work on the chapter**

 **Guest 17: Yes. Good point. But there'll be future conflicts happening in and out**

 **Cooco: Okay...math was sometimes not my forte but I still did good in this subject**

* * *

A wedding, a wild reception and some endless fun and insanity in this event.

Now, the gang has to head back to California to resume their jobs and continue their time here.

Before they leave, let's just say they'll have some fun first.

First, it cuts to some cemetery where Stan and Kenny are seen with their families. In front of them are tombstones with the names of their older siblings. They placed a rose in front of the tombstones and after that, "I never thought it's been a few years ever since I heard of the incident." said Stan.

"Yeah. A year after our graduation, we both got the message." said Kenny.

"One fatal car accident. They're totally gone..." said Stan.

After visiting the cemetery, the 2 families headed home as it cuts to Stan and his parents reaching their house when Stan noticed something. There's a sleek, 4 seater cobalt blue sports car parked at the road in front of their house. "Whoa! Some sports car! I wonder who owns it?"

"Well Stan, here's your answer." He turned to his parents as Randy took out car keys and tossed it to his son. "No way..."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Oh yes. I won this at some casino in Hawaii after we revealed the villa surprise to you and your friends. During the vacation, I got lucky and won it and decided to pass it to you if ever our visit us."

"Thanks dad! I guess it can fit in our garage."

"Oh yes indeed. The garage that us adults designed together for the villa can hold up to 4 vehicles." said Randy as Stan excitedly hopped in and made a phone call.

 **In Wendy's house...**

She's in her room packing up when she received the incoming call.

"Hello?" She answered the call.

"Hey Wendy. You wanna hang out?"

"Sure thing Stan. How about 12pm? Lunch hour."

"Nice. I'll pick you up. Bye!"

After that, "Stan will pick me up? I wonder what that means..." Wendy wondered as she finished packing up and went to get ready.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Here we are Jenny. Pick what you like." It cuts to a shoe shop where Clyde's father runs the place. As for him, he and Jenny are hanging out. "Let's see..." Jenny looked at the variety of shoes. She then saw some high heels and examined each one of them until, "Let me try this on." Jenny wore a few pairs until, "This one looks perfect! It even fits in exactly!"

"Alright then!" Clyde exclaimed as Jenny went to buy the high heels she liked and at the counter, "So Clyde, heard you've just started dating Jenny?"

"Yeah dad. It's been more than a week I guess..." Clyde replied.

"Wow, David and Rowena (Jenny's parents) would be surprised when they heard about their daughter's relationship." Roger thought. Then, "Well that's nice. In that case, I'm giving your girlfriend a 35 percent discount!" He revealed.

"Oh wow! I don't know how to thank you..." Jenny never expected some offer as she bought her footwear.

After that, "C'mon. Kenny and the others are waiting for us. They should be at Red Robin hanging out for lunch." said Clyde.

 **At Red Robin...**

The couple arrived meeting up with Kenny, Lola and Karen who's using her phone. "Sup guys!" Clyde called out as they sat down together. "We ordered our lunch already." Kenny explained. "In that case, let's get ours!" said Clyde as he and Jenny went to make their order.

Soon enough, all 5 of them are eating burgers and fries and drinking soda. "So, what time we're heading back to Mailbu?" asked Lola.

"Should be around 1:30pm." Jenny replied as Karen is doing something with her phone. "Look, I posted my first picture on Instagram!" She showed it to her brother and the others and that made Kenny and Lola blush deep.

"Oh man! Your sister had the guts to post you 2 kissing!" Clyde laughed. "So Karen, you know how to use Instagram I see." Jenny exclaimed.

"Oh yes! My brother not only taught me that but also taught me how to use Facebook, Twitter and so on." Karen explained.

"Nice." said Lola as she turned to Kenny. "Y' know, your family's making some gains lately."

"Yeah. I'm glad about one thing. We're no longer a poor family. We're now a decent and happy family." said Kenny. "And, I'm glad I have you."

"Aw...Kenny..." Lola then smooched him when a click sound was heard. "Got one! Posting it on Facebook!" Karen excitedly got to it as, "Oh come on..." Kenny sighed to himself but smiled as Clyde and Jenny laughed and watched the uploading in Karen's phone.

 **At the same time...**

Wendy is waiting out and she's wearing a purple T-shirt and black pants. Plus, socks and shoes. Then, Stan arrived driving his new sports car.

"Oh my ***! That is some ride!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Thanks! Hop it!" The door opened by rotating clockwise and in upward position. Amazed, Wendy got in and Stan drove her out.

After a while, they reached Stark's Pond. "I remember this place." said Wendy as they exit the vehicle. "Yeah. Our first date here." said Stan as he took out some mat and spread it on the grass. He then took out some takeaway food and 2 bottles of coke. "Let me guess. City Wok or should it say, 'Shitty Wok?" guessed Wendy as they laughed at the 'shitty' part.

"It's been a while since I had food from Asia and hearing the pronunciation of this word." said Stan as he and Wendy had their lunch together.

"Can you believe this? 11 years ago we had our first date here?" Wendy recalled eating some city beef.

"Yeah. I do remember and I was stupid enough to bring Kyle along." Stan recalled eating some city noodles

"Yeah. And then, you started puking and we talked about it for two hours." said Wendy as she giggled about it.

"Oh fuck. That was so embarrassing." said Stan recalling it.

"Hey don't feel bad about it, it was fun. And it turned out to be the moment I fell in love with you." said Wendy.

"Well I guess so. But truth to be told, I was already in love with you before we started third grade." Stan revealed. "I kept staring at you all the way until third grade and that's when you suddenly made your move by passing me a note to meet me here and that's when we had our first date." said Stan.

The 2 lovebirds do recall as all of a sudden, they looked at each other and started to makeout and lie on the ground to do so.

 **Meanwhile...**

Right after lunch, Cartman spent some time at his mother's bakery before he and the others depart back. "Sweet! Yes! Yes!" He's seen frosting and icing birthday cakes and surprising, Liane is able to manage her business herself.

After that, he took some cupcakes and went to visit Heidi. She's at her house in her room dusting her science awards when, "Heidi, someone wants to see you!" Nancy called out to her daughter. "Coming!" Heidi called out as she made her way down.

At the living room, her father is seen lifting weights as his daughter passed by and opened the door. "Sup babe."

"Eric! I'm so glad you dropped by!" She cuddled to him as, "Got some cupcakes. My meem baked them."

"Wow! I could use a taste test!" Heidi's father exclaimed as he took a chocolate chip cupcake and bit into it. "Wow...quality over quantity!" He described as he gave another to his wife and she tasted it. "Mmmm...freshly baked." She described. "Yeah, yeah. I was just giving out free tasting for my meem to get some results." Cartman explained.

"Tell your mother we give it a 10/10 on her baked goods!" Heidi's father stated. "Don't you agree Nancy?"

"Why of course Randolph." Heidi's mother agreed as, "I'll see you later babe. Need to get some taste testing done soon." said Cartman.

"Alright. See you and watch out for that bird shit that's about to land on your head." Heidi added when, "SPLAT!"

"***DAMNIT!" Cartman exclaimed as Heidi and her parents laughed. "Well look at the bright side. At least the cupcakes aren't tainted with bird shit!" Randolph called out.

"Fuck. Whatever..." Cartman grumbled to himself as he left.

 **At the same time...**

Kyle is having lunch with his family and somehow, Bebe and her family are invited to his place for lunch with them. Right now, the parents are chatting about some stuff.

"So...it seems our daughter likes your son." said Darren.

"And likewise, your daughter likes our son." said Gerald.

Both sets of parents then stared at each other while Kyle and Bebe stared at them. "How long are they going to do this?" Bebe asked Kyle through whispering. "I don't know." Kyle whispered back. "And I wonder where's my brother?"

It cuts to his room as Ike is somehow...

...

...

...

...

...

Jacking. Jacking off at the video he recorded 2 chapters ago. "Oh yes! Hot tits! Yes! Bouncing boobs!" Ike continued the jacking as the video plays on.

And downstairs, the staring continues on for a few minutes when they suddenly burst into laughter.

"I don't know why I just laughed!" Darren exclaimed.

"Me too! We were like in a staring contest!" Gerald agreed.

The laughing continues as Kyle and Bebe stared at their parents until, "Bebe. We're happy that you liked our son." Shelia told her. "And Kyle, I'm glad you loved out daughter so take good care of her for the rest of your life."

"I promise!" said Kyle willingly. Bebe smiled feeling happiness that they had an approved relationship. "And now Kyle, your parents have something for you." Gerald announced to him. "What is it dad?" asked Kyle.

It cuts to outside as, "Sweet! A 4 seater sleek, green sports car!" Kyle exclaimed as Gerald took out car keys and tossed it to his son. "It's all yours." Gerald stated. "Oh boy! I can't to give it a spin!" Kyle got in as, "C'mon Bebe! This should be an awesome joyride!"

"Sound hella fun!" Bebe got in and once the sports car is ready, it drove off real fast. "I bet he's gonna drive around town Gerald."

"I bet the same thing too Darren."

 **Sometime later...**

At the Black Residence, the Blacks and the Daniels are hanging out in the living room while their children are just chilling in Token's room. "I remember the first time our parents met, it was a surprise." said Nichole.

"Yeah. They never expected the fact that they thought they're the only African American family living here." said Token.

"We our families first met, they easily got along well and already, my parents knew that we're into each other." said Nichole.

"And likewise, mine. In the end, they see in us something...lovely...perfect...and true-"

"Love." finished Nichole as she grabbed Token and smooched him on the lips. He smiled as, "And you still kept that picture of us in this room." Nichole made mention of it as they looked at it. It shows them smiling and at that time, it was in 4th grade.

As they looked around, "You still have that race car bed I see." Nichole exclaimed.

"Yeah. Grew over it and decided to just keep it for the future." said Token.

"And how will you make use of that?" she asked. "You'll see." He replied as Nichole decided to head down and get a drink.

Downstairs, she could see her family bonding with Token's as she turned to her right and noticed the basement. "I don't think I've ever went down there. I wonder what's it like? Hope Token doesn't mind even though he left the label, 'Top Secret' on the door." So she entered.

Inside, it was dark. But a switch was felt and, "Click!"

"No way..." Nichole looked around the basement. It has some cool gizmos and some drawn out plans or diagrams on the walls. A logo with the title, 'Freedom Pals' was on the wall. And then, Nichole looked around and noticed a picture frame on the table. She went there and took a peek. "No...way."

"What's going on?" Nichole gasped and panicked upon recognizing the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...uh...I can explain..."

"Never mind. I grew over this superhero franchise." Token went down to meet up with his girl. "You guys were playing superheroes?"

"Yeah. Before you moved in, we already got started on it. We crafted our own costumes and role played for some fun and later, tried to bring the franchise into media but we ended up in a divided war for a while." Token explained.

"And based on the picture, that's you wearing lots of Tupperware right?"

"You guessed right. Back then, I was Tupperware. Cyborg class superhero with durability and cybernetic abilities." said Token. "Some roleplaying you guys were doing." Nichole exclaimed as she explored the basement further.

 **Later on...**

Around 1:30pm, the gang all met up outside the vans as they got their stuff and prepared to board and depart back to Malibu. But first, some goodbyes to their families.

"Eric, thanks for helping me out. It was filial of you." Liane hugged her son. "Here take these." She gave Cartman 2 boxes of doughnuts. "Kewl...I once ate a whole cake. Now I can eat all the doughnuts!" He exclaimed.

"Now Eric. You can't just eat all of it, you have to share them all to your friends." Liane reminded him.

"Yeah! Besides, they're tasty to my taste buds!" Tweek added into the conversation as he opened a box and took out a pink frosted sprinkled doughnut and bit into it. "You asshole. You never asked me permission to open the fucking box and take the fucking doughnut!" Cartman exclaimed.

Nearby, Kyle hugged his brother and his parents as he got into his sports car. Bebe along with Allie and Annie are all hitching a ride with him.

Likewise, Stan hugged his parents and got into his sports car. Wendy, Token and Nichole will be hitching a ride with him.

"What the fuck? How the fuck did you faggots get those sports cars!?" Cartman exclaimed looking thunderstruck.

"Some gift our parents won for us." said Stan. "Yeah, not to mention we have our driving license." said Kyle as both boys got their rides ready. "Fuck my life..." Cartman grumbled.

Nearby, Kenny hugged his family as Karen asked. "Will you visit us again?" asked Karen. "Yes I will. As soon as I return to provide for my family." Kenny replied with assurance.

And once the others finished attending to their parents, they boarded the vans as Kevin and Red will do the driving on each ride. For those who will be hitching the rides with Stan and Kyle, they left their stuff in the vans and boarded the sports cars. Once all are ready, they drove off as they waved to their families and as they waved back to them.

The rides left South Park as, "Heading back to California, here we go!" said Red leading the rides.

 **3 hours later...**

During the road trips, those in the rides fell asleep. And then during the red light, Kevin noticed a filling station. Looking at the fuel meter which is very low, he texted the drivers about it and they replied with the same situation. No matter, green light and they headed to the place.

There, Kevin, Red, Kyle and Stan got out and waited as the rides get a refill. "Is that a convenience store over there?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah dude. Let's check it out. I think we can get dinner for the gang." said Stan. So they went there and inside, "Just as I thought." Stan knew it well. The store sells snacks, drinks and food boxes containing meals.

 **Soon enough...**

The group left the place with purchased food boxes. And just in time their rides are fuelled up. After Kyle paid for the fuelling, they hopped into the rides and the driving continues.

 **An hour later...**

"Alright. We've reached Malibu. Now, to the villa." Red thought as the rides drove on for some time.

Soon enough, they're home. And that's the time all woke up. "Are we there yet?" asked Scott.

"Have a look." Kevin replied as, "Oh shit! We're back home guys!" Scott called out as all woke up to see it.

"Finally..." said Annie.

"C'mon! Let's go!" said Craig as all got out of the rides. Before entering, the drivers went to park the rides inside the garage as Token went to open the door with a single button. The vans go in first followed by the sports cars. After that, "You remember where you hid the house key?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah dude. It should be...

...

...

...

"Right here!"

 **Inside the villa...**

Allie turned on the lights as they lighted up in the living while some made their way to their rooms to settle down. "Check it out guys! my meem got me a Nintendo Switch! Fuck yeah!" Cartman took it out and showed it to his roommates.

"**** Shit! That's fucking awesome!" said Kenny.

"Oh my *** dude! It looks so cool!" said Kyle.

"Nice one dude!" Stan exclaimed as the boys headed down to the dining room.

There, the food boxes are served. "3 types. First one has beef and onions with rice. Second one has 2 beef burgers and the one has grilled fish on top of salad." red distributed the boxes as all took whatever box they get. "Kewl! I got the 2 beef burgers!" Cartman exclaimed. "Same thing!" said Token as he and Cartman surprisingly fist bump each other. "Odd. I thought fatass is always a racist douchebag..." Kyle thought as he ate some beef and onions.

After dinner, "That was good. Now what's for dessert?" asked Clyde.

"Here! I hope Cartman doesn't mind!" Tweek took out the 2 boxes of doughnuts as, "Aye! Did I tell you to-" Well Cartman can't complain as Tweek opened both boxes and the aroma of donuts still strong entered everyone's nostrils. "Omg...that smells so fucking good!" said Bebe.

"Let's dig in!" Sally declared. The whole gang grabbed a doughnut and Cartman was like, "Oh...fuck my life..."

"Wow dude! These doughnuts are something!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Appeals to my taste buds!" said Token eating a vanilla frosted doughnut.

"I must say Cartman, these doughnuts are of great quality!" Wendy described.

"Of course it is, if some of you guys don't know, his mother opened some bakery and is producing a lot of delicious treats!" Craig explained. All were amazed as, "Well...okay. I never expect it to happen somehow..." said Cartman as he took a chocolate glazed doughnut and bit into it. Dinner and dessert was great.

After that, Cartman is in his room gaming on the Nintendo Switch while Kenny is looking at some social media posts. "I can't believe it. My sister posted those pictures of me and Lola and somehow, they're getting a ton of likes!" He noticed. "Not bad for her as a first timer."

In another room, Francis is looking at the photos he took during the wedding and reception while Kevin is watching the last episode of Star Wars Rebels. "Wow...I must say, this is quite some action..." Kevin thought as he continued watching it.

 **Downstairs...**

Stan and Wendy are sitting together and Wendy still has the bouquet of flowers that Strong Woman tossed aside to her unexpectedly. "What are you thinking?" asked Stan.

"I don't know. It's just..."

"You wonder about the future?" asked Stan.

"I guess." Wendy replied. "Between the 2 of us."

"For now...try not to get it over your head. We'll just work hard, earn some income and then, walk on the path that we want to take that leads us to our future." Stan assured to her. (Am I saying this right or is this some inappropriate error or something?) "And now, I can predict what's gonna happen next."

Stan started kissing Wendy as she giggled and returned the favour by pointing at fuck room.

Now inside, making out and stripping took place as, "Wow Stan. It's hard and ready..."

"I know. You know what to do..." On the bed, Wendy got into position and started licking the erection. Stan who's lying on the bed relaxed as his girl licked around for several minutes and then, he can feel it inside her mouth.

"Oh...shit..." Stan moaned as Wendy continued sucking until the erection shot it out. "Mmmm...Stan, it tastes good. Wanna taste mine now?"

"Yes please..." Stan replied as the 2 seductive lovers switched positions as Stan got his tongue ready and started licking her clit. Wendy moaned from the feeling as it goes on for several minutes when Stan buried his face and started eating her clit out. Wendy hollered in please as 15 minutes of having fun with the clit soon made her release it into his mouth. "Wow Wendy. It taste real good." Stan exclaimed swallowing the load.

Then, Wendy showed her ass to Stan. "Oh fuck. I see what you expect me to do..." He thought as his dick hardened and he entered in and stated riding her. "Mmmm...ah! Fuck! Shit!" Wendy exclaimed as Stan humped her hard and good. Oh, and fast.

After some time, Stan shot it out as Wendy slumped on the bed feeling relaxed as Stan lay on her and they started to makeout. After that, "C'mon Wendy. It's your turn." Stan told her as he lay on the bed. Seeing this, Wendy first took a birth control pill and entered into the erection and she starts humping him. Stan moaned as his eyes gazed upon her breasts as they bounced about.

After 20 minutes, "Stan...I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Okay, it happened just like before and now, "Wow Wendy. That was fun."

"Mmmm...my Stanny sure enjoyed his night." said Wendy.

"And now, you'll enjoy yours with a bang!" Stan had Wendy lie on the bed and he thrust and pounded into her hard and good. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! It's so fucking hard!" Wendy shouted.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Stan as he continued his humping.

"It's a good thing!" Wendy replied as she wrapped her legs around to make Stan go deeper and make love to her hard.

As it goes on, Stan grabbed her breasts and massaged them. "AHHHHHHH...FUCK!" Wendy hollered as Stan switched to sucking her tits. The love making becomes intense for the next 30 minutes until, "Wendy...I...I...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Oh shit Stan! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Okay...they've done it.

As Stan lie on Wendy, "Some night..." Wendy exclaimed breathing heavily.

"Yeah...I guess we gave the viewers something." said Stan.

"What?"

"Nothing."

As they lie on the bed naked, "So...now what?" asked Stan.

"We should get some sleep. We have work tomorrow right?" Wendy replied.

"Oh yeah. I'm too tired to go back to my room. I'll rather sleep naked with you on this bed." said Stan.

"I was going to say the same thing!" Wendy exclaimed as they laughed and started to makeout with French kissing as Wendy grabbed the sheets and covered herself and Stan as they kissed and cuddled about under the sheets.

 **Back in South Park, some moments and bonding with their families and friends. Now back in Malibu, the gang shall resume their time here. And what happens next? Reviews appreciated.**


	18. Missing Mystery

**Chapter 18: Missing Mystery**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: I should work it better somehow...**

 **Guest 1 & 5: Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 2: Cute**

 **Toilettenpapier & Goody: Yeah...I guess I was in a rush. Fine, I'll make it better next time**

 **Surprised: First chapter has revealed it**

 **Tonny: For the third time, yes. They slept together and only with each other**

 **Guest 3: Oh? I see...**

 **Guest 4: Yes. I was planning on it and this month, a chapter will have it**

 **Guest 6: Good question...**

* * *

Well now that the gang has returned back to California, time to get back to their jobs and generate income.

In the dining room, the gang is having their breakfast which are sunny side eggs with sausages and bacon. During the meal, "Hey Kyle. May I ask you something?"

"Sure Bebe. What is it?" Kyle turned his attention to his girl. "Can I borrow your ride?" She asked. "Okay...what's the reason?" asked Kyle. "Well...you, Stan, Wendy and Sally work at the same place. And if all 4 of you ride on the same sports car together, then another group who works at the same place can use a ride there." Bebe replied.

"Of course you can. Just don't mess up the paintjob and try not to scratch or dent it." Kyle replied giving Bebe his car keys. Elated, "I love you so much Kyle." She planted kisses around his face and he feels dazed in happiness. "Oh my ***! I feel so loved..."

"Nice one dude." said Stan. "You can also borrow my ride in case we decided to use Kyle's." Stan told Bebe. "Sure. Why not?" She replied as, "I just wondered. Where the fuck is Kenny?" asked Clyde as he chewed on some bacon.

"At the gym doing something." Annie replied drinking a glass of pineapple juice.

 **At the gym...**

Kenny had just placed a CD in some flat screen TV on the wall. He got himself ready by standing on the mat and he's wearing a white singlet and orange track pants as a video is being played. A Brazilian man who appears to look like some instructor appears on screen. "The Art of Capoeira. Rhythm, Vision and Expression! Capoeira incorporates all 3 in 1 for this Brazilian martial art. So, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah." Kenny sure is as the instructor began. "The first step to mastering capoeira, is the ginga." In the video, the instructor started moving his arms forward and backward and slid his legs back and forth using his right leg first sliding back to the left side and then, left leg sliding back to the right side and it cycles around. Kenny followed suite doing the moves as outside, Lola went to call for him and was stunned to see him practice.

Now back at the video, "The ginga is the basis of all capoeira. Lets you switch from defence to attack instantly. The trick is, you wait for your opponent to make his move in which, he lets his defence down and when he does that..." The instructor then did a handstand and a spin delivering a kick in the air with one foot on the ground. "Counter attack." He finished and somehow, Kenny easily learnt that move too catching on with this when he noticed Lola giggling at him.

Surprised, he paused the video and went to meet her. "What in the world are you doing?" Lola asked. "Mastering Capoeira. Brazilian martial arts." Kenny replied wiping off some sweat with his gym towel. "Sounds agile." said Lola. "By the way, I think you should get ready for work and get some breakfast."

"Got it." Kenny replied as they left the gym.

After taking a shower, Kenny is seen having his breakfast as at the kitchen, Stan is helping Wendy wash the dishes. "Thanks for helping me Stan." Wendy thanked him.

"No problem Wendy. Us guys need to do at least some housework in this villa." said Stan.

"Agreed." Wendy replied as they continued washing. While having his breakfast, Kenny is checking out some social media and noticed something as Lola entered the dining room. "Is that a photo of you sister with that white-furred kitten cuddling up to her in bed?"

"Yeah." Kenny replied as Stan and Wendy went to take a peek. "Aw...that kitten is super cute! How did you find one for your sister?" asked Wendy.

"Found it by the trash can and decided she could use some company since I'm far from home." Kenny replied.

"Nice. So, what's the name of the kitten?" asked Stan.

"She named it Butterscotch." Kenny replied. All were stunned by this. Then, they started laughing as Butters entered the kitchen. "Hey fellas. What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing! Ha! Ha! No matter, Butters go mind your own business." Stan told him.

"Oh okay then!" Butters left the kitchen as they continued laughing on.

 **During work...**

At the ice cream parlour, Bebe, Annie, Jenny, Lola and 2 other female employees named Chelsea and Maggie whom they are good friends with are managing the place together. "You guys sure a great help in this workplace. Ever since the manager hired you guys." Chelsea told them.

"Thanks. It was nice working with you guys." Bebe told her.

At the counter, some kids made their order and Jenny and Lola served them their orders. Beside them, Maggie is teaching Annie how to pack an ice cream cake properly.

 **Somewhere...**

At the supermarket, "Dude, is it almost time for lunch?" Stan asked Kyle as he stocked up some canned food. "I don't know dude. I think within a minute or so." Kyle replied as he arranged the milk cartons at the aisle where the dairy products are displayed. Then, their manager showed up. "Time is 1pm. You 2 can have your lunch break. Another 2 employees will take over your tasks. When you're done, see me at the storage and I'll assign you new tasks."

"Understood." Both complied as they left the supermarket.

Outside, "Wendy and Sally left already. I wonder where they are?" asked Kyle. "I got a text message. They're having lunch at some Japanese restaurant." Stan told him. "Nice. I could use some ramen. Let's go." said Kyle. So they made their way to the Japanese restaurant and there, "Over here guys!" Sally called out as they sat down with them. "Ramen sure is one of my favourite food!" Kyle exclaimed as they started looking through the menus.

 **After lunch...**

When the group returned to the supermarket, "Stan, we have 5 minutes left. Would you like to have a moment with me?" asked Wendy.

"Sure. Let's go." Stan replied.

It cuts to the restroom designated for the supermarket staff as Stan and Wendy started to makeout. They French kissed each other as they embraced each other real close during the makeout session.

After 5 minutes is over, they returned to their tasks.

 **Later...**

Back at the ice cream parlour, the group continued their tasks when 8 young men wearing red and green striped long sleeved shirts and brown pants and black shoes entered the place. "Oh shit..." Maggie exclaimed. "What's wrong?" asked Annie. "What's wrong? It's those guys! They're from a gang called the Malibu Street Boys!" Maggie exclaimed. (The MSBs parody the rich, preppy gang, The Jones Street Boys from the 1979 movie)

"This gang is known to be rich because all the members hail from rich families!" Maggie explained. "Some of them often come here to swoon me and Chelsea. I advise caution."

"Sounds...dangerous despite their looks." said Annie.

The MSBs sat down an chat as the leader of the gang identified through his platinum wrist bands went to the counter to order some ice cream. Lola attended to him and he stopped and stared at her. "That chick is hot!" He thought. Her appearance is stunning, ravishing, elegant and attractive. "I can even smell how beautiful her hair is..." He thought as, "Uh...excuse me sir? May I take your order?" asked Lola

Cracking up a smile, "Why yes. I'll have 8 ice cream shakes. 4 coffee and 4 cookies n cream please." He ordered. Lola nodded as she spread the word and all got to work.

Soon enough, the gang is seen mingling and enjoying their desserts. "Gee, they sound harmless." said Bebe.

"For now." Chelsea added. "Watch yourself guys."

"Sure. We can take care of ourselves." said Jenny as they continued working. During that, the leader of the gang kept eyeing on Lola as he looked at his gang and nodded at them in which they complied by nodding at him back.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the convenience store, Kenny is stocking up some goods while Clyde attends to some people. In the middle of that, he heard shouting and screaming. He looked out to see 3 Chaos Boys fleeing from a group of men chasing them. Each of them are holding handbags and pickpocketed valuables. Seeing this, Kenny looked around and when no one's looking, he zipped to the storage room.

Outside, the 3 Chaos Boys are attempting to flee but never noticed that someone is following them as the next thing it happened, a flash bomb was hurled in front of them and it released a blinding flash. Those trying to subdue those gangsters got affected as well.

"What the fuck was that?" A man asked.

"I don't know. It's too bright!" Another exclaimed.

The flash is only instant and once it cleared, all 3 gangsters were subdued with some bola on each of them. "Who...Who the hell did that?" asked one of the men. "I dunno. But whoever did this in an instant is one badass vigilante or something!" Another exclaimed as cops arrived at the scene to take it from here.

Back at the convenience store, Clyde finished attending to the buyers when, "Huh? Where the fuck is Kenny?"

"Right here." He turned to his right and, "Oh ***! How did you get here in an instant!?"

"Chillax dude. I'm just full of surprises." Kenny replied as he got back to work.

 **Later...**

Back at the ice cream parlour, "I need someone to take over my shift tonight. I have some stuff to attend to." Maggie told the crew. "I'll help!" Lola declared. "You sure you can take care of yourself?" asked Bebe. "Don't worry. I can manage." Lola assured to them. "Alright. Call us if ever you get stuck or something." Bebe reminded her as they continued working.

It cuts to night time as Lola and Chelsea just finished attending to the last batch of customers. "I'll take it from here. You can go home and rest." said Chelsea.

"Alright. See you tomorrow." said Lola as she started packing up.

"Right. See you and thanks for helping me." Chelsea thanked her as she began cleaning up the counter and stuff.

"No problem!" Lola replied as she packed up and left the parlour.

Looking at her watch while walking home, "9pm. Maybe I'll call Kenny to pick me up at a certain location and-"

All of a sudden from the alley she's passing by, 3 pairs of hands grabbed her and one of them placed a cloth around her mouth and she smelt something from it that made her unconscious. She was then pulled into the darkness but her wallet dropped off from her handbag and now, she's nowhere to be seen.

 **Later...**

"This doesn't seem right. Why is Lola not back yet?" Jenny asked herself as she made another phone call. After a few minutes, no reply. "Shit! 7 times and no reply? I can't believe it!" Jenny complained as Clyde entered her room. "What's wrong Jenny?"

"Hey Clyde..." Jenny sighed in sadness. "Lola has not come home yet."

"What? Wasn't she working overtime or something?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah. She told us she can take care of herself but somehow or...something is not right." said Jenny. "By the way, where's Kenny? Wasn't he with you?"

"Oh, he was asked to do a little bit of overtime so he accepted it. By now, he should be done." Clyde replied.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kenny can be seen riding his motorcycle home after working overtime for a bit. As he drove his way, he noticed something. "What is that?" He asked himself as he parked his ride and went to check it out.

As he got off, he recognized it. "Lola's wallet..." He exclaimed. He took it and looked at the alley. "Oh my ***...this could mean one thing..." Quickly, he got back onto his ride and drove as fast as he can.

When he arrived, he burst in as Clyde and Jenny went downstairs running into him. "Dude. You look desperate. What's wrong?" Clyde asked. Kenny showed them the wallet and they gasped.

"Crap. The gang needs to know about this." said Clyde.

 **In the living room...**

"Okay guys, we are in crisis mode. One of our friends is missing from work. She was suppose to be home but she never returned." Wendy announced. All are murmuring and discussing this as, "Bebe. What do you know about Lola during work?"

"Well Wendy, she volunteered to do someone's shift. I asked if she'll be alright by herself and she told me she will." Bebe replied.

"You should know that it's your responsibility to ensure that your friends are safe and sound." Wendy reminded her.

"I know. I also told her to call me if ever." Bebe replied.

"Well? And what happened? How can she disappear in thin air?" Wendy asked.

"Why are you questioning me all this? Are you blaming me for this or what?" Bebe asked back and she's starting to lose some steam.

"Oh shit. I got a bad feeling about this..." David whispered to Token.

"No, I need answers that's why you bitch!" said Wendy who's now losing some steam.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you!" Bebe pounced on Wendy and the 2 girls started punching each. All went to stop the fight but it's hard to restrain them.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Sally shouted as she and Red try to restrain Bebe.

"Fighting is not going to help solve our current problem!" said Millie as she and Esther try to restrain Wendy. This went on for a few minutes until someone who appears to be pissed over what's going on took immediate action.

 **"***DAMNIT! EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!"** Cartman's loud bellowing silenced the whole gang as all stopped and stared at him. "Well, thanks to fatass, we can settle this without violence." said Kyle as he took over. "Wendy, I know how much you care for Lola but maybe you went a little too far to assume and claim about this case." Kyle explained. "And Bebe. It's true that it's not your fault and yes, you were telling the truth but try not to be defensive when being asked about it. It's just concern that's why."

Both girls took deep breaths for a moment. "Alright. I'm sorry for being too judgemental or something to you." Wendy apologized.

"And I'm sorry for being too defensive against you." Bebe apologized. The 2 girls shared a hug as, "If Lola is missing. We need to inform the cops about this." said Stan.

"Agreed. And also, let's try to search for any clues linking her. So far, Kenny found her wallet and we need to spread out and search for her." said Kyle.

All agreed as, "You in Eric?" asked Butters.

"Nope. I'd rather sit on the couch and play with my Nintendo Switch." Cartman replied as he sat down but before he could begin, Wendy and Bebe pulled his ears each and dragged him out.

"OW! OW! OW! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Alright! Alright! Alright! I'll go and help find Kenny's bitch!" Cartman groaned in pain feeling his ears as the gang left the house.

Search parties are made and all searched Malibu via walking, bikes and sports cars. The cops were informed of this and aided the gang. They asked random citizens about the missing victim while the gang searches the entire city. This went on for 2 hours.

 **Later on back at home...**

"This is not good." said Jenny. "No clues or anything that can lead us into where she was."

"The cops helped us but they can't get any info about it." said Clyde.

"Though we know that Lola was last seen working overtime at the ice cream parlour. The cops will get some information so that they can find the source of how Lola went missing." said Bebe.

"We did what we can do. Let's hope she's safe. Hope that she'll be found soon enough." said Wendy.

After this, the gang decided to turn in for the night since all the searching sure tired them. Stan noticed Kenny looking sad. "Dude. Don't worry. We'll find her and bring her back."

"Yeah. We do not leave anyone behind. We'll keep searching till we achieve our findings!" said Kyle.

"Meh. This seems rather odd though. Sometimes, I wonder how she's missing. More like disappeared in thin air in a instant. Seems mysterious to me." said Cartman.

"Dude. You look like talking bullshit." said Kyle.

"Shut up you ***ish faggot!" Cartman retaliated back as Kyle and Stan laughed which appears to be just a jokeful comment as they went up stairs.

Now that Kenny is alone. Thoughts filled his head. "Mysterious...so that means..."

Instantly, rage filled him as, "I swear. Whoever has done this to her will fall before me!" He thought as he punched a wall forming a hole.

"Oh hamburgers!" He turned behind to see Butters. "I guess I worry too much to the extent of this." He thought as Butters just ran off frightened.

After that, "Thanks to Cartman, I now know how Lola went missing. Because of that, things had become...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mysterious."

 **Shoot. Trouble has come. But it's not troubleshooting which is for the internet. Nah, what the juice was I saying?**

 **Alright then. What happened to Lola that she ended up missing? Will she be found safe and sound before trouble comes to her? And as for Kenny, what is he going to do about this? Next chapter has the answers and reviews appreciated!**


	19. In the Mysterious Night

**Chapter 19: In the Mysterious Night**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: And it's getting better in this chapter**

 **Guest 1: Yes**

 **Guest 2, 5 & 7: Save this for something better in an event**

 **Guest 3: Oh yes**

 **Guest 4: Quick enough to work on this chapter early**

 **Guest 6: That's right! 1979 movie, 'The Warriors' is classic and full of bopping!**

 **Guest 8 & 16: Looks funny...**

 **Guest 9: Cute**

 **Guest 10 & 15: Hmmm...**

 **Mon, Godfather, Donald & Melanie Trump: I know. Rushing to update. That's why. You'll see a better one soon**

 **Guest 11: More than that...**

 **Guest 12: Yes indeed**

 **Pene: Good question...**

 **Guest 13: In that case, here**

 **Guest 14: You missed out a few people**

 **Guest 15: Sounds truthful and daring**

* * *

Missing. From work.

It was never expected to happen but from yesterday night, she has not returned home.

Currently, an investigation took place as the 3 cops that met the gang before are interrogating Chelsea.

"And that's all I know sir." Chelsea finished. The cops believed her and left the scene, "No clues or anything?" asked Annie.

"Yeah. I told her she can go home. I then went to finish up the cleaning and stuff." Chelsea replied.

"How strange. She knows her way back. It's impossible for her to go missing." said Bebe.

"I miss my best friend..." said Jenny sadly.

"Same thing..." said Annie. "I hope she's safe."

 **Meanwhile...**

Everything is dark.

Nothing to see.

"FWIP!"

"Huh...where...am...I..." A pair of eyes opened up slowly but surely. Then, clear vision was fully restored as it appears that Lola had just regained her consciousness. She found herself sitting on a chair with ropes tied around her in a bedroom. Then, the door opened from behind. "Here she is Raptor. All secured."

"Nice work Jet. Now leave me for some privacy."

"Right." Lola was confused on what's going on as Raptor turned the chair around for her to face him. "No way...you're the one who went to the counter and I attended to you!"

"That's right. My, for a chick like you, you're smart enough to recognize my face." Raptor replied smirking.

"Well what do you want from me? Let me go this instant!" Lola demanded as she struggled.

"Aw, you look unstable. Well, 3 rope knots should keep you secure and that way, you can't escape and if you wonder where you belongings are, I've locked them in my drawer and I have the key with me. Now, where shall I get started on?" He then prepared to remove his shirt and Lola was horrified when he became shirtless and now, he got ready to remove his pants when knocking was heard.

"Fucking assholes!" He exclaimed as he got dressed up in his gang colours and answered the door.

"What the fuck do you want Bomber?" Raptor asked.

"Well...we need to meet up with some gang for a deal." Bomber reported.

"Oh right...assemble some of our soldiers. I'll meet you downstairs." Raptor ordered.

"Solid." Bomber complied as he left.

After that, "Looks like you'll have to wait. Maybe tonight would be great timing instead of now. So, better be ready for some fun..." He smiled deviously as he took a cloth and tied it around her mouth so that she won't scream for help. After that, he left as Lola started tearing up. "I wish someone can save me...if only I can get out but I am bounded and escape is impossible...oh somebody save me..." She thought in tears.

 **Later that night...**

"Okay...it's been a day and Lola is still missing. So, we need to take action." Kyle announced to the gang as all are in the living room for some house meeting or something.

"Yeah, we need a plan. A plan to find Lola. If she's kidnapped by some gang, we need caution to get it done." said Stan.

"Yeah possibilities that she's kidnapped by a gang would be high." said Cartman.

"That's bullshit fatass!" said Kyle.

"Kahl. Think about it! How many gangs have we run into and tried to waste us? Remember this, Francis met those top hat wearing mime fucks! You and I along with a few others met some cop hating faggots when pursuing Windy's ex and finally, our minority friends encountered 2 Spanish gangs of douchebags!" Cartman stated firmly.

"He's got a point." said Sally.

"Exactly! Respect my authoritah!" Cartman ordered pointing his finger at Kyle's nose. "Alright, here's the plan. First, we find their hangout. Second, we distract them. How we do it, Stan, Kahl and Kevin's bitches will show their tits and pussies at the fucks. They'll go crazy and then, me, Kahl and Stan will take 'em by surprise! And finally while we deal with some more asshole thugs, Kinny will sneak in and rescue his bitch and once he's done it, we're outta here! Good plan right?"

"That's a stupid plan fatass!" Kyle protested.

"Yeah! I mean, you want me to show my tits in front of a gang? What if they rape me?" Bebe asked.

"Exactly! I'd rather show my tits to Kevin!" said Red.

"Sweet..." Kevin exclaimed in a monotone voice. Then, "Aw c'mon guys. It's a good plan! The gangs love to fuck chicks and that's why-"

"POW!"

"And that's why I'm gonna kick your ass now because of your stupid plan involving my tits!" Wendy declared as she, Bebe and Red took action and kicked Cartman's ass. While this was happening, "I just thought of something to myself. Where's Kenny?" Heidi wondered.

 **Somewhere...**

"The night is dark and danger lurks in the darkness. But I, Mysterion am one with the darkness. I bring justice to South Park once and now, it's time for justice to be served in Malibu, California!" Mysterion declared. He was standing on a roof of a building as he looked around. "Lola's trail is unknown. Last time she was seen, working at her workplace. Only clue I found is her wallet. Since I can't find her, I need to find someone or something to help get a lead on her."

Mysterion took out a scanner and scanned the whole city. After putting it in night vision mode, he scanned left and right hoping to find anything that could give him a lead.

After a while, "There." He could see 4 gangsters entering an alley. They're wearing white and black striped T-shirts, dark purple pants, green fingerless gloves and light purple fedoras. Without hesitation, Mysterion drew out his grapple gun and launched away.

 **Down there...**

The 4 gangsters walked through the alley as they chat at the same time.

"I heard the Malibu Street Boys got a hot chick." said the first one.

"I know right? I'll do anything to get some wool from that chick." said the second one.

"Seems to me these rich kids always gets the best wool for the other sets." said the third one.

"Well why not we ask them to do this for our set?" The fourth one suggested.

All agreed to this as they kept walking but soon when they turned left, a figure landed right in front of them.

"Who the fuck is that?" The first one asked as all backed away as the figure walked towards them. "I am looking for a girl who was nabbed. You know something about it. I can tell and hear."

"What the fuck? You're just asking for a one way ticket to the hospital you fucking cunt!" said the second one.

"Yeah! It now comes to this, your final reckoning!" said the third one.

"Shut up and be nice. I need intel on the girl that went missing. You think I never heard your conversation? I can be anywhere in this city. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh I fucking see! You wann fuck with the VC Raiders? (This gang is a parody of The Van Cortlandt Rangers from the 1979 movie as usual) Fine! The hard way it is you dumb fuck!" said the fourth one as all 4 VC Raiders drew out medium-length daggers.

"So be it..." Mysterion revealed himself as he drew out nunchuks and started swinging them around performing some moves. All 4 VC Raiders stared at him in confusion as they looked at each other wondering, what the fuck is he doing?

As Mysterion continued on, "Oh screw this! WASTE HIM!" The third one declared as all charged at him. As Mysterion continued his performance, he started swinging his nunchuks and engaging the gangsters as easily, "THOK! THOK! THOK! THOK!"

2 hits on the face and 2 on their heads. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" They lie on the ground in pain as Mysterion grabbed the first VC Raider and pinned him to the wall. "You have 3 seconds to spit it out or I'll break your fucking neck you pussy!" Mysterion warned and threatened him.

"Okay! Okay! You heard us right? Yeah, The Malibu Street Boys kidnapped the girl and took her to their hangout! It's located somewhere but usually, every hangout has their gang logo on it!"

"Very good..." Mysterion then slammed him onto the ground and left them wrecked as he grappled away.

 **Later on...**

Using his scanner in night vision mode and standing on top of another building, Mysterion scanned the area again and after some time. "Found it. And their gang logo." He then grappled away.

 **There...**

Back at the hangout which is a 3 storey building, Lola is still tied and gagged until Raptor and his lieutenants, Jet and Bomber entered the bedroom. "Are you ready my hot chick? Because I am!" Raptor and his cronies snickered as, "Can we get some wool too?" asked Jet.

"I don't know..." Raptor replied.

"Oh come on! We never got a chance to get some wool." said Bomber.

"Ugh...lame fucks." Raptor grumbled to himself. "You know what? Get this chick on the bed and pin her down so that I can fuck her hard and good. If it goes well...maybe I'll give you a chance."

"Hell yeah! We get to get some wool!" Bomber cheered.

"Yeah, yeah. Now untie the chick and do the job!" Raptor ordered as Jet and Bomber untied her and grabbed her arms as she struggled to break free. "Let me go! I am not going get raped by a rich, preppy gang like you assholes! HELP! HELP! HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"Zip it! No one can hear you!" Jet stated.

Yeah! And we're gonna soon fuck you good!" said Bomber. "Right Raptor?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Jet." He replied as he waited. "Idiots." He grumbled as Lola was taken to the bed as Jet and Bomber pinned her arms on the bed. "She's ready!" Bomber called out.

"Perfect. Let the fun begin..." said Raptor as he started taking off his shirt.

 **Outside...**

4 MSBs were on guard duty as they stood guard outside the hangout and they're armed with crowbars.

"I'm tired of this shit!" One complained.

"I know right? Standing outside the hangout like a bunch of lame fucks! Our job needs some action!" Another complained.

"Hey guys. Who the fuck is that?" Another exclaimed pointing at a figure approaching them. They got ready as Mysterion revealed his enraged face at them. "Where the fuck is she?!"

"She? What the fuck are you talking about?" asked one of them as, "You know what, screw this, waste him!" All 4 charged at him as Mysterion swung out his nunchuks and, "THOK!"

"OW! MY FUCKING FACE!" The first one exclaimed falling on the ground as the second one swung his crowbar at him but Mysterion dodged the attack and swung his nunchuks at his nuts. "KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY JUNK! MY FUCKING JUNK!" The second one shrieked in pain as he fell clutching it as the third and fourth MSB tried to strike him from his left and right but Mysterion activated his wrist blades and sliced their weapons in half. Horrified, they tried to flee but 2 bolas bound them on the ground as Mysterion marched inside.

There, he kicked the door open as, "**** shit! We got company! We gotta soldier up!" An MSB shouted as all were alerted at his presence. "Where's the girl? I want answers or I'll break your balls!" Mysterion demanded.

"Fuck you!" An MSB shouted as he threw an empty bottle but Mysterion caught it and threw it back shattering it at his face. All were pissed and mass fighting took place.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Do have to slowly take off your clothes dude?" asked Jet.

"Well yeah! It's how you start getting your wool and-"

Just then, an MSB burst in, "Yo Raptor! We got some costumed asshole beating the shit out of us! He's demanding a girl!"

"What the fuck? Harbinger, get every soldier we have and deal with this now!" Raptor ordered as he complied and left.

"This ain't good." said Bomber.

"Yeah. I think we wait until all is quiet." said Raptor as they agreed and waited.

 **So far...**

"BAM!"

An MSB crashed through the door as, "Where's is she?!" Mysterion demanded as he drew a short, metal stick which he activated it and it grew in length becoming a staff. He set it on the ground and swung himself around it kicking 3 MSBs down in a single kick. He then raised his fist punching another MSB who was trying to do a knife attack from behind him and he even never looked behind.

 **In another room...**

"Lock the door and get ready!" An MSB ordered as he and 3 others got their weapons ready as one of them stood beside the door with an axe on his hands. "When he comes in, I'll chop his fucking head off!" he stated as they waited.

It gets more tense as they waited when, "KSH!"

"OH SHIT!" One of them exclaimed for Mysterion burst through the wall and broke the arm of the one holding the axe. He then threw a smoke bomb as it exploded releasing smoke. All coughed in it as beatings took place.

When the smoke cleared, all 5 MSBs are lying on the floor defeated and wrecked. "No sign of her. I'll move upstairs." Mysterion thought as he left the room.

 **At the second level...**

2 dozen MSBs were waiting to ambush Mysterion as all are facing the door and armed with knifes, pipes, crowbars and planks. As eerie music is being played, all waited with sweat on their foreheads and sweaty palms as they waited...and waited...and waited...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"KSH!"

A hole was formed below them as 4 fell through it and Mysterion jumped up and through, spun around in mid-air and threw a barrage of shurikens all over the area knocking all their weapons off as Mysterion landed on foot and engaged all the MSBs.

 **Inside...**

Raptor and his lieutenants could hear screaming and beatings as they started to break into cold sweat. Lola was surprised to hear a huge ruckus.

Outside the room after defeating a dozen gangsters, Mysterion bashed 2 MSBs by knocking their heads onto each other as he used savate at one and then, Wing Chun on another. He then used Muay Thai at 2 of them kicking their faces down onto the floor as he avoided a punch and broke an arm of an MSB. He then avoided a kick by grabbing an MSB's leg and twisted it hard as he fell clutching it in pain.

The remaining 4 MSBs were horrified as they back away. Mysterion turned to face them and glared at them as he charged head on.

 **Back inside...**

"No action..." Raptor noticed. All were waiting as, "Okay, time to get laid!"

Lola's eyes went wide with horror as he removed his pants. She closed her eyes in fear as Raptor got ready when, "KSH!"

Lola opened her eyes and saw Mysterion with his leg up, straight and strong from the kick on the door he did. He then noticed Lola as, "You fucking asshole! You think you can ruin my night? This girl you seek is mine!" Raptor shouted.

"You mean ours?" asked Bomber.

"Yeah. Whatever." He replied back as he glared at Mysterion. "You'll be sorry for armying solo in my turf!" He grabbed an axe nearby and got ready as Mysterion got ready too. "Let's see if this works." He thought to himself.

He began doing the same movements he did last chapter. "Wait for your opponent to make his first move." He thought as he kept doing it. This pissed Raptor off not understanding this motive so, **"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!"**

"His defence is down. So..." Mysterion took action as he low sweep Raptor down and kicked him in the air. He then did a handstand spin as he spun around delivering endless kicks onto Raptor spinning his way to the window and, "KICK!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Raptor was kicked out of the window and crashed onto the ground defeated. As for the other 2, they tried to flee but Mysterion grabbed them and smashed their faces on the wall 3 times and head bashed each of them once defeating them.

After that, he approached Lola as she hugged him tighter. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Mysterion!" She cried on him as he comforted him. After that, she got up as she found the key that Raptor mentioned using it to lock the drawer. She found the drawer and unlocked it and took her stuff. "Well Mysterion, I really must thank you for-" She then noticed that he's gone. "Weird. He was here a minute ago and the next minute, he's gone..."

 **Back at the villa...**

"Oh my *** Cartman! All your ideas are first, fucking stupid! Second, fucking makes no sense and third, not gonna fucking work at all!"

"Shut up you annoying ***! Respect my authoritah!"

"I don't give a fuck about-"

"Cartman, Kyle. Enough!" Both looked at Stan as, "We wasted 2 hours coming up with a plan which was not doing us anything! Why can't be just storm their hangout, beat the shit out of anyone that stands in our way, rescue Lola and finally, get the fuck out of here."

All stared at Stan upon hearing this as Cartman groaned a bit from the beatings he took from the 3 girls as, "Y-Yeah! Why not?" Both boys exclaimed feeling embarrassed about themselves when the door opened.

"LOLA!" The girls ran to their best friend as they shared hugs with her.

"Oh my gosh. Are you alright?" asked Jenny.

"What happened to you?" asked Millie.

"Did you hurt yourself?" asked Esther as the girls kept sprouting out questions as, "Hold on, we should first give her something to eat. She was kidnapped for almost 2 days." Wendy suggested. "Good point. I'll do it." said Sally as she went to the kitchen and heated up a burrito.

Once it's done, she gave it to Lola and she ate it. After that, she sat down and talked.

"Okay...this is what happened. Yesterday night, I was walking home planning to call one of you guys to pick me up when I was nabbed and pulled into the darkness in the alley by a gang."

"The Malibu Street Boys. Seems like they find you hot so they did this to you." said Jenny as Lola took a deep breath and continued on. "When I gained conscious, I found myself tied up and gagged. They wanted to rape me. I was so scared..." Lola started to cry as Allie gave her some tissue and after wiping her tears, "I thought it was over. Then, it happened."

"What, happened?" asked Heidi.

"I hear fighting. Beating. Bashing. A lot of action. Then, he appeared." Lola exclaimed.

"Who?" asked Nichole. Lola took another deep breath...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Mysterion."

All gasped. "That guy once saved the Jonas Brothers. Now he saved you!" Kevin exclaimed. "Oh jeez. He was known to fight crime in South Park. Now here." said Butters. "Is it just me or it is that Mysterion followed us here and watched over us?" asked Bebe.

"No." Wendy replied as all stared at her. "I think for once, this masked and caped vigilante is one of us." The girls gasped and the boys were speechless. "Indeed. It may be that he moved with us and is living with us. That's why he's seen."

"What makes you think that Mysterion could be one of us and is living among us?" asked Annie suspiciously.

"Well...I guess all those gang related crimes must have drawn his attention and thus, my statement." said Wendy.

All are confused by this as, "Well screw this. I'm going to play some Warhammer 40K games in my laptop." said Craig. "And what about Kenny? He's not yet home! GAH!" Tweek exclaimed. "He might be robbed by a gang or just like Lola, kidnapped! GAH! Except he could be held for ransom and worse, we might not be able to pay the ransom! GAH!"

"Dude. I'm right here." All turned to see Kenny enter in. "Where the fuck have you been?" asked Stan.

"Went for a joyride." Kenny replied.

"Right before we called in a house meeting which you did not attend and never told us about your absence!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well, from what I see, problem solved. C'mon Clyde. Duel time." Kenny told him as they took out their deck of cards and started their game as all decided to do their own things.

For Lola, she decided to rest when she felt something. In her pocket, a small note.

 _Outside. 11pm._

"Who left it in my handbag?" she thought as she went upstairs to refresh herself.

 **So at 11pm...**

Half of the gang went to their rooms while some either went to the basement or the lounge. Lola went out of the house wearing her nightgown as she looked around. Then, "You wish to say something right?" She looked up to see Mysterion standing on the garage roof. Jumping down, he and Lola faced each other. "Thank you Mysterion for saving me."

"No problem." He replied as, "Your heroism reminds me of my boyfriend. Whenever I'm in danger from external sources, he was there for me and aways risk his life to protect me." Lola explained. Mysterion looked surprised as, "May I ask of one thing Mysterion?"

"Yes?"

"Back in South Park, everyone all wonders about one thing." Lola began. "And it's your secret identity."

"One's identity must not be revealed. Especially for a hero like me." Mysterion stated firmly.

"Well...I wish to know and cross my heart, I'll keep it a secret to myself and tell no else." Lola stated.

Mysterion turned his back away first. After a few minutes, he turned around. "You swear you won't tell anyone?" Lola nodded as Mysterion took a deep breath. First, he removed his eye mask. Lola gasped. Then, he unhooded himself and Lola covered her mouth in shock upon seeing the secret identity.

"Surprised?" asked Kenny. Lola's heartbeat went from normal to fast and she couldn't control her reaction.

"Oh my ***! OH MY ***! Kenny McCormick?!" She was speechless after saying that. Then, "My hero!" She grabbed him and kissed him deep. He soon melted into it as after a few minutes of kissing, Lola hugged him tightly as, "In all my life, you were always here for me when I'm in danger. Now, even if you're wearing a costume, you still risked your life for me. I'll never forget this."

"Yeah..." Kenny replied. "In all my life, I risk myself to do good and save lives. Especially yours. I'll always be there for you and no harm will fall on you whether I'm Mysterion or just myself."

Lola smiled and kissed him again. After that, "You know, I think you deserve a special reward." Lola told him.

"Ooh. Do I get it now?" asked Kenny eagerly.

"Hmmm...maybe I'll save it on a special day. Besides, it's next week till it." Lola stated.

"Nice. I can't wait." said Kenny. "Now I need to get this costume off. See you inside." As Kenny went in using his abilities. Lola turned to the readers. (Which she's referring to you guys reading this chapter)

"If you wonder which day I'll give my boyfriend his reward, it's on March 22. And you'll soon see why this day is a special day which will soon come in a few chapters...)

 **That's right! In a few chapters, you'll all see it and understand why it's special (Clue: Go to the South Park wiki and search for it. The clue is March 22. If you find it, good for you!)**

 **Well, safe and sound since the kidnapping is subdued with 2 references from fight scenes in movies (If you guessed them, good for you!)**

 **Next chapter will take longer. Why? When I started the story, I came up with some ideas and one of them has something to do with some convention or comicon. Need time to check it out on the activities, schedule and some other stuff. Maybe all or some of the gang may cosplay or something. Well, no matter. Reviews appreciated.**


	20. New Members

**Chapter 20: New Members**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: Yeah indeed**

 **Coll: You guessed right and nice info**

 **Guest 1: Correct and I guess you just wait till the chapter's out**

 **Guest 2: More like in the scene where Batman took down 2 dozen mercenaries in the movie, "Batman VS Superman, Dawn of Justice"**

 **Guest 3: Wow...**

 **Guest 4: Maybe. In prison doing it**

 **Guest 5: Ha! Ha!**

 **Guest 6: Okay then**

 **Guest 7, Lula: Hmmm...**

 **Delta: Here**

 **Guest 8: I see...**

 **Guest 9: Actually. First one is 'Fists of Fury' starring Bruce Lee in which the scene where Mysterion does nunchuk moves in front of the gangsters is referred. And the second one is 'Batman VS Superman Dawn of Justice in which the scene where Mysterion ambushed and battled 2 dozen MSBs is referred**

 **Guest 10: 2 or 3 reviews for one content? Hmmm...**

 **Guest 11: Well...that event or holiday is over but I still got something in mind like this**

 **Outra & Mico: Some opposition to the other reviews...**

 **Guest 12: Who knows?**

 **Guest 13: I'll use it as reference**

 **Guest 14: Well here, you got it since I was planning this here**

 **Bubl: Thanks!**

 **Broda: I understand**

 **Cart: And the update is here**

 **Eric T. Cartman & Craig Tucker: ...no comment...literally...**

* * *

One kidnapping case. One rescue mission and loads of ass kicking and shit. Well, all is sorted out. Now, to the main event. And it's a big one coming up now they say.

 **Sunday afternoon...**

Yeah, the gang is doing their own things for some reason. Maybe it's because not much events are happening or something.

Oh well. So it cuts to the kitchen as Cartman and Heidi are making donuts together. Cartman is shaping the dough into ring donuts with the right skills while his girl is making the glazes and frosting.

"Right...yes..." Cartman said to himself as he worked through perfecting the shape and quality. Once he had some donuts made, he deep fried them with some fryer machine that is the size of the ones in the fast food restaurants where the fries are cooked.

"Hey babe. The toppings are ready?" asked Cartman.

"Almost babe!" Heidi replied as she can be seen watching bars of chocolate melt. She then got some pink frosting ready as Cartman handed her a tray of 12 donuts all ready. Heidi then got to work frosting one fourth of the donuts with the pink one. After that, she sprinkled some sprinkles on them.

She moved to the next one fourth and simply scattered sugar crystals around them. By the time she's done, the chocolate has completely melted and she dipped 3 donuts completely "Eric's favourite type." She said to herself as she then put vanilla frosting on the last 3 and used chocolate icing to glaze them in a zig zag.

By the time she's done, "Sweet! This is fun!" Cartman exclaimed handing her another tray of 12 donuts. "Y' know something Eric? It looks like you found your calling!" Heidi revealed.

"Really babe?" a surprised Cartman asked.

"Yeah! Ever since you found out your mother opened a baking business and you went inside and helped out, it seems like it has inspired and amazed you so well you developed some skills in it." Heidi revealed further.

"Gee...you think I can use it and present all the desserts to the whole, fucking world?" asked Cartman.

"Who knows? The future seems so predictable. Isn't it?" Heid asked with a smile. Cartman thought for a while. Then, "Heidi? I can predict something that will happen to you now."

"Huh?" Heidi turned around and Cartman smeared some chocolate glaze on her forehead. "Hey! That's not funny Eric!"

"Nananananana!" Cartman teased when some flour landed on him. "In your face!" Heidi exclaimed as, "Oh I'm gonna get you like a fucking ghost or spectre!" He chased Heidi around the kitchen as they laughed.

Beside the kitchen, "Javelin Beetle! Destroy his Launcher Spider!" Clyde declared an attack as his level 8 insect ritual monster destroyed his Launcher Spider. "Nice move. But I came prepared." Token then took action. "Trap card activated! Time Machine! On this turn when my monster is destroyed, I can summon it back!" Token took the card from the graveyard zone and placed it on the monster zone of some board as a holographic image of Launcher Spider was flashed out with it's stats. "And I open my face down card, Burning Spear! Exclusive to fire attribute monsters for they gain 400 attack points but lose 200 defence points!" Launcher Spider then had a boost. (2600/2300)

"Oh shit..." said Clyde as a counterattack took place and his monster is destroyed. "Sick move dude! You still got game even though you had not touched your deck for a while!"

"Thanks man." said Token as he drew a card. "And not to mention I still have that hologram board that we can use for future duels!"

"You bet! Now get to your fucking turn!" Clyde ordered as they continued duelling.

 **Outside...**

"Kenny, will you be nice to apply sunscreen on my back?"

"Sure Lola." The couple is seen lying on deck chairs in their trademark swimsuits. As Kenny untied the string of her bandeau bikini, he began applying sunscreen on her back as Lola felt relaxed from the feeling of his hands on her back.

In the pool, Kevin, Kyle, Bebe, Allie and Nichole are swimming together as they had fun throwing a beach ball around. "Got it!" Kyle got the beach ball and tossed it to Bebe. She then tossed it to Nichole as they continued having fun

 **At the basement...**

Tweek and Craig are seen playing pool with Millie and Esther. "This time, we'll win!" Craig thought as he eyed on the 5 ball and prepared to take the shot. He aimed carefully and, "THOK!"

"Nice shot." Esther exclaimed as Millie took her shot and shot the 12 ball into the hall. "Cool!" Tweek exclaimed as, "Oh yeah. The 8 ball is ours." Craig got ready as he aligned his shot. "This time, it's going to be a hole in eight!" He thought as he shot it out. "THOK!"

All watched as the 8 ball shot about and now, it's rolling towards a hole slowly...

...

...

...

...

...

"PLOONK!"

"HELL YEAH!" Craig cheered as he and Tweek hi-5 each other. "Great game. You deserve a special reward." said Esther.

"Special reward?" a surprised Tweek asked. "Well, what is it?" asked Craig. Nodding at each other, Millie and Esther walked up to the boys and it happened on their lips.

"Wow...I never twitched or panicked but I feel loved!" Tweek exclaimed. "Can I do it on you?"

Millie blushed and nodded as Tweek returned the favour.

"I never expected that..." said Craig. "But...you won't expect this!" He grabbed Esther and started to makeout with her.

After that, "You wanna play table hockey?" asked Craig. "Sure. I'll be on your team and Tweek and Millie can be another team." Esther agreed as they got ready.

 **Inside...**

Butters is seen sitting by the piano in the music studio. "What shall I play? Hmmm...Moonlight Sonata? Kiss the Rain? Or some symphony?" He then chose Moonlight Sonata and started playing the piano.

After that, he heard clapping. He then turned to see Annie who just entered the room. "That was beautiful."

"Oh, uh...thanks Annie." Butters thanked her as, "Can you play Schubert's Serenade? It's one of my favourite music. Please?" Annie asked. "Well...sure!" Butters replied as he got ready and Annie's excited to hear it when she received a text message. She read it and gasped.

Outside at the living room, "TIMMIIHH!"

"I know. I kn-know. Let me think of a w-w-w-word." Sounds like Jimmy and Timmy are being educational on Scrabble at the living room while watching Season 8 of 'Masterchef' because David is sitting on the couch watching the show while eating Pringles.

 **Upstairs...**

In one room, Scott just took out his iPad and went to Facetime. He made a call and waited. Then, the face of Monica Ryland appeared.

"Scott Malkinson? What a surprise!" Monica greeted.

"Hey. How's everything?" Scott began as they chat while Francis is just lying on his bed looking at some photos when he received a text message. He read it and gasped.

In another room, "Heard Stephen Hawking passed away." said Sally.

"Yeah. Read it from Facebook." said Red.

"I however read it on Yahoo." said Jenny.

"Okay. If you say so." said Red as she, Jenny and Sally continued checking their social media accounts.

 **At the lounge...**

Stan is alone sitting on the couch playing his guitar. He's also singing, 'O Holy Night' when Wendy stepped in surprising him.

"Oh my ***! You can sing Stan?" Wendy asked feeling surprised.

"No, No I can't. I was just messing around a bit." Stan denied but still, "Sing another song please." Wendy requested.

"But Wendy..." That's when she wrapped her arms around his neck and looks at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Please baby?" She begged as she rubbed her cheeks on his'. "Please Stanny?"

"Alright. What song you want me to sing?" asked Stan.

"Hmmm...Halo?"

"Alright." Stan got his guitar ready as Wendy sat beside him. The singing has began.

 _Remember those walls I built_  
 _Well baby they're tumbling down_  
 _And they didn't even put up a fight_  
 _They didn't even make a sound_

 _I found a way to let you in_  
 _But I never really had a doubt_  
 _Standing in the light of your halo_  
 _I got my angel now_

 _It's like I've been awakened_  
 _Every rule I had you break it_  
 _It's the risk that I'm taking_  
 _I ain't never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
 _Baby, I can see your halo_  
 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_  
 _It's written all over your face_  
 _Baby, I can feel your halo_  
 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_  
 _I can feel your halo (halo) halo_  
 _I can see your halo (halo) halo_

After he finished, Wendy clapped her hands in elation. "That was beautiful."

"So...you like it?" asked Stan.  
"Of course. It's great!" Wedny replied. "And I'm sorry."

"What? What are you sorry for?" A surprised Stan asked.

"For never noticing how talented you are in playing the guitar and not appreciating it."

"Well I always sing alone." said Stan. "But now, I feel like I don't need to."

"So...you're gonna sing more for me now?" Wendy asked as she rubbed her cheeks on his' more affectionately.

"Only if you beg me." Stan replied in which Wendy responded with a deep kiss. After 3 seconds, she licked his lips with her tongue looking for an entrance and now, tongue kissing took place.

30 seconds later, Butters walks in and noticed them as they break apart breathing heavily and Stan noticed him. "Butters. Why are you here?"

"Well...you guys are not having sex. So kissing is allowed to watch. I mean you even kiss on the street in front of other people."

"But this was...never mind." said Wendy as Annie showed up followed by Francis. "Wendy. You're going to like this!" Annie began as she showed her the text message she received. "Same here!" Francis showed his text message and after reading both of them, "House meeting. Now."

 **And so...**

"Okay guys. I got a special announcement for you all." Wendy began. All ears are open when, "Boo. Boo Windy Testaburger. Your special announcement is to fuck Stan and suck his balls!" Cartman mocked.

"BONK!"

A basketball struck his face. "Thanks Token." Stan thanked him as they fist bump. "Okay, as I was saying, special announcement."

"And what is it Wendy?" asked Bebe. There was silence for a minute...

...

...

...

...

...

"We're going to have 3 new members in our gang!" Wendy announced. All gasped and cheered.

"Oh boy fellas! The more the merrier!" said Butters.

"You said it dude!" said Kevin as he and Butters fist bump.

"Now. Here the names. For the boys...

...

...

...

...

...

"Jason White." Wendy announced.

"Jason? Never expected that." said Craig. "Yeah me too. He got bored and is unemployed so he decided to move here and live with us." Francis exclaimed.

"And his fucking parents are so

"Okay, for us girls. They'll be...

...

...

...

...

...

"Theresa and Isla!" Wendy announced and the girls cheered. "Oh my ***! I'm so excited to see them!" Allie cheered. "Yeah. They texted me revealing that they're being posted to IKEA here." Annie explained.

"Oh? So they found a job?" asked Heidi.

"Yeah! And they'll be working at this branch all the way!" Annie added.

"So now, the gang has 30 members!" said Stan. "By the way, when are they coming?"

"6:30pm." Wendy answered. "So we need someone to pick them up."

"I'll do it!" Kyle announced.

"No way! That fucking *** can't do the job right! All **** are reckless and inexperienced drivers!" Cartman complained. "Yeah and a large, fat tub of lard like you is nothing but a false exaggerator!" Kyle gave Cartman his taste of his own medicine as all laughed at him.

 **So later...**

At the airport, Kyle is standing by his sports car waiting for them. "According to Wendy, they're taking the same flight together. I dunno if they realized that they're into the same thing." He thought to himself.

 **Back at the villa...**

"Sally. Put the roast beef in the oven. Jenny and Esther, get the green beans cooking!" Bebe ordered as the girls got to work to prepare dinner. Beside them, Token is peeling potatoes while David volunteered to cut them and he did into evenly-shaped chunks. Once it's done, "Hey Clyde. Put them in and be careful."

"Okay." Clyde took the tray and placed it in the oven which also had another roast beef as the preparations continue on.

 **15 minutes later...**

"Okay...they should have landed, collected their luggage and-"

"Hey Kyle!" He looked up to see Jason, Theresa and Isla showing up. "Hi guys!" Kyle gave each of them a hug as, "Long way from South Park I see."

"Yeah. Our parents can't drive us to your place so we booked a flight." said Theresa.

"And once we arrived, we ran into Jason who had the same goal to come here." said Isla.

"Yeah. Felt bored and decided to move here and join you guys." said Jason.

"Well, I'm glad you guys want to join us. And so does the rest." said Kyle. "Now let's go." He opened up his compartment as Jason, Theresa and Isla placed their luggage in it and boarded his sports car. Once all are ready, Kyle drove them to the villa.

 **Soon enough...**

"Here we are guys!" Kyle drove by as, "Wow! It's exactly like the one Wendy showed us!" Isla exclaimed. "So cool! We're now living with the gang!" said Jason as all got out of the sports car, took their stuff out and waited as Kyle went to park his ride in the garage.

After that, he led them in. "Welcome to your new home!" Kyle declared as, "Whoa..." It was an amazing sight to see as they stepped into the living room and there, "Oh shit! Jason! What's up my man!" Francis who was at the living room went to greet him and the newcomers as from upstairs, "Theresa? Isla? OMG!" Red and Nichole just went downstairs and elated, they hugged their friends. "Hey guys. Glad to be part of this." Theresa greeted. "So, now what?" asked Isla.

"Oh right. Red, show the girls the room they're staying. Francis, you do the same for Jason. Then, come down for dinner." Kyle briefed out. They got the message as they went upstairs with the new members.

There, "Here's your room. It's the only one empty since us girls shared the other 3 rooms." Red showed them in as opposite them, "So I'm gonna share this room with Butters, Jimmy and Timmy?" asked Jason.

"Yeah. You can say but we can visit each other's rooms at least." Francis assured to him. "Thanks man." Jason then fist bump him as he went inside. There, "Ah, Jason. We're ex-ex-expecting you." Jimmy greeted putting down his comic book which is Marvel.

"TIMMIIHH! What's up?" Timmy greeted putting down his comic book which is DC.

"Well Jason. Good to see you. You're staying on my side and your bed is at the upper right corner. The closet has extra space for your clothes and finally, make yourself at home." Butters stated.

"Thanks. Glad to be your roommates." Jason then settle down.

At the other room. "4 beds, 4 desks and a large closet. That is one big, fucking room that we're sharing." said Isla.

"Well, let's settle down." said Theresa as they started to unpack.

 **Several minutes later...**

Jason, Theresa and Isla went downstairs and at the living room, all are waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Scott greeted.

"Wow. New members. If there's to be more joining us, I would be sooooo happy." said Craig.

"So good to see you!" said Esther.

"Alright! Newcomers!" Allie cheered as, "Okay guys. We have here, 3 new members to be part of us! So let's give them a warm welcome and make their time here in Malibu, the best!" Wendy announced. All cheered as Jason, Theresa and Isla smiled in elation as, "Okay are we fucking doen or not? Dinner's gonna be fucking cold in a minute or so!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Right. Time for dinner." said Wendy as all 30 young adults headed to the dining room. Before that, Jason noticed a picture. "Sounds like they went to a convention in San Diego. Heard there's a preview of 'Solo: A Star Wars Story'." Jason thought. "Not to mention all are cosplaying Star Wars, Marvel and DC Comics characters."

"Hey dude. Looking at this picture?" asked Francis.

"Uh, yeah? Was this picture taken from yesterday or something? Jason asked. "Yeah man. Kevin's idea to attend this conventionso we tagged along. Now, let's grab a bite." Francis told him as they headed to the dining room.

There, dinner tonight was roast beef with stir-fried green beans and roasted potatoes. "Dig in!" said Stan as all started feasting. They took portions of the food enough for themselves and enjoyed the meal. "Juicy." said Stan eating a piece of roast beef. He then nudged Wendy who's beside him as he used his fork to take a roast potato from his plate and fed his girlfriend it. She smiled and repaid him back with a small piece of roast beef.

At the other table, Kevin is pouring a glass of water for Red and Token is taking some green beans for Timmy. After that, he took some for Annie. "Thanks."

"No problem Annie." Token replied slicing a roast beef.

Back at the other table, Kyle tried something new and funny. When Cartman's not looking, he made his move. "Aye! Why am I missing one roast potato?" He exclaimed in surprised. He then glared at Kyle who just continued eating. Then, Cartman looked at his dish and, "Huh? I fucking swear I'm now missing a roast beef?" Seeing this, Kyle snickered as he and Kenny gave each other the thumbs up as, "What the fucking shit is going on with my dinner?" Cartman grumbled staring at it.

 **After dinner...**

"That was filling." said Jason. "And now I wonder...what's for dessert?"

"Glad you mentioned it." Heidi stood up and nodded at Cartman who's still wondering how some of his food disappeared in thin air. Noticing Heidi, he nodded back as they went to the counter and brought out 2 large oval-shaped plates which had some cloth covering them. They placed it at a table each and removed the cloth.

"**** fucking shit! Donuts!" Clyde cheered grabbed a chocolate donut as all started grabbing one. "There's plenty of them. Enough for all of us." Heidi stated.

"You made these delicious treats?" asked Isla chewing on a pink frosted sprinkled donut.

"Nope. It was Eric's doing. I was helping him in doing this." Heidi replied as she took a vanilla frosted donut.

"Wow...I can't believe he's able to make these." said Theresa. "Not to mention he seems to treat you better."

"Ah, the past is the past. Now shut the fuck up and eat your dessert." said Cartman. "And, enjoy." He then took 2 sugar donuts and placed them in his mouth together and started chewing as all continued to savour the donuts.

 **After dessert...**

"Had a good meal?" asked Wendy.

"I never tasted anything better than what my parents cook for me and my sister!" Jason exclaimed.

"Thanks Wendy. The whole gang sure was hospitable even if we just started staying here." Theresa thanked her.

"So, what is it like inside?" asked Isla.

"Glad you asked. Follow me." Wendy took the trio for a small tour around the villa.

"Here's the music studio." Wendy showed it to them as they can see Stan playing the guitar and singing 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes. Francis is recording it while Kevin worked on the sound systems. Wendy smiled at Stan's performance and after watching it, they left.

"Here's the fuck room." It cuts to outside it as, "Why the fuck is it called the fuck room?" asked Theresa.

"Well...some of us hooked up with each other. It was love at first sighting through interaction and bonding." Wendy replied as Jason put his ear on the door and heard moaning. "**** crap! It sounds like Clyde and Jenny are humping each other."

Wendy laughed while Theresa and Isla looked stunned.

 **At the backyard...**

"Here's the pool, hot tub and BBQ pit which was moved just now to the left side." Wendy showed them the facilities as already, Tweek, Craig, Millie and Esther are hanging out in the hot tub having fun. "Now, let's go to the basement." Wendy led them to the basement as they entered in through the cellar door.

Inside, "Wow! It's like as if we have our very own arcade!" Isla exclaimed as they explored the area. "Shooting games and a dance simulator. Sounds cool." said Jason. "Nice bar." Theresa exclaimed as she took some liquor and had a shot. "Nice pool tables and hockey tables." Isla slowly brushed her hand on the pool table feeling the softness and after that, "Now, to the third level." Wendy told the trio as they followed her.

 **So...**

"You've got some accommodation and by now, you already knew where the bathrooms are. Okay, here we are." They could not believe their eyes. "Some gym!" Jason exclaimed. "Wow! That is one huge lounge!" Isla exclaimed as they stepped in. They can see the table tennis table, video game equipment and many more. "Well, that concludes the end of this tour." finished Wendy.

"So...now what?" asked Jason. "C'mon Jason. It's simple. Let's enjoy ourselves." said Theresa as an idea struck Isla. "How about all of us gather here for some fun." All stared at her. "A game where it's going to be truthful and daring."

"Hey...that's a brilliant idea!" said Wendy. "Let's get everyone here! We start at 9pm sharp!"

 **This is SICK! I mean, SLICK! Oh whatever. 20 chapters are done so far and the story has reach more than 5K views and 500 reviews! WAAAAAAGH! (Ork warcry from the Warhammer 40K video games)**

 **I don't know how to thank you all for supporting this story! I know, I had made some mistakes in some content but I'm doing my best to improve on it. Some of your comments are nice and amazing. Others are ideal and a couple of them are somehow strange, weird and insane. Still, thanks!**

 **So, I researched deeper uncovering some interesting stuff. Jason White does frequently appear as part of the boys' group and his family are somehow, the key to stop the president. (The episode, 'Splatty Tomato' was kinda strange regarding the Whites and other stuff) For Theresa and Isla, I watched again, 'Doubling Down' & 'Moss Piglets' and indeed, confirmed they got some speaking roles in both episodes. And that is why, 3 new members join the South Park gang!**

 **Also, I did take long but not very. Originally, I plan a convention chapter but after researching the details and stuff, I somehow can't come up or plan the stuff so I'll use it as reference. Sorry to those who expect it.**

 **P.S. A brilliant idea that Isla mentioned it is. And that is why you guys can come up with some of those stuff! (You should know what it means when the game is expected to be 'truthful' and 'daring' and not to mention I'm creating my own supply) Reviews appreciated.**


	21. Truths and Dares

**Chapter 21: Truths and Dares**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: Cool to get it done**

 **Truth & Guest 1: Nice one**

 **Guest 2: Very daring indeed**

 **Guest 3: Okay...**

 **Guest 4 & 7: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 5: I'll think about it**

 **Guest 6: Need to do some technological ideation on that if ever**

 **Guest 8: Okay**

 **Guest 9: Here**

 **Guest 10: Glad you enjoyed it. I'll do my best to write the scenes better**

 **Guest 11: I'll plan it soon**

 **Guest 12: Uh...oops**

 **Guest 13: I may choose one of them**

 **Benni: Alright**

 **Leulo: I'll make my choice**

* * *

27 roommates living in a villa. Add 3 new roommates, it becomes 30. Things are getting more interesting...

Alright. At about 9pm exactly, the whole gang has gathered at the lounge. All are in their nightwear as all sat in a circle at the centre of the lounge. Pretty large this room is.

"Craig should be by now." said Tweek.

"Yeah. He's gonna get an empty bottle at the bar for this game." said Scott.

Then, Craig showed up. "Is this bottle okay?" He asked showing them an empty Carlsberg bottle.

"That'll do. Set it down." Wendy ordered as Craig placed the empty bottle in the centre of the group as all got ready.

"You know the rules, truth, you tell. Dare, you do." Wendy briefed the gang. "Okay, who'll start first?"

"I'll do it." Token went to get the bottle and spin it. All watched as the bottle spun until it pointed at Timmy.

"TIMMIIHH!" He cheered as, "Alright. Truth or dare?" asked Token.

"TIMMIIHH!" He declared. All stared at him. "Let me han-han-handle this." Jimmy asked him the same question and got the same answer but, "Okay, he said d-d-d-d-dare."

"TIMMIIHH!" Third time he cheered but in agreement to Jimmy as, "Alright Timmy. I'll give you an easy dare. Sing a song." Token dared him.

"TIMMIIHH! TIMMIIHH! TIMMIIHH! TIMMIIHH!" Timmy sang. All were stunned and confused. "Uh...never mind. Go spin the bottle." Token ordered.

"Wait, how can he spin the bottle while he's still on his wheelchair?" asked Francis.

"Good point Francis. Jimmy, you spin the bottle for him." Kyle suggested. He did as told as he used his crutches and went to the bottle. Once near, he carefully ebnt downand spun the bottle as it soon pointed at Annie. "Okay...I'll do truth."

"Very well. Did you ever had a sex-sex-sexual d-d-dr-dr-dream with one of the guys here?" asked Jimmy.

All ooh in excitement as Annie looked around to see eyes all staring at her. "Yes."

"Oh? Tell us which guys is in your se-sexual d-d-dream." Jimmy suggested.

"Okay...sometimes, Francis. Sometimes Scott but most of the time...is Butters."

"Oh hamburgers." said Butters.

"I feel flattered." Scott exclaimed as Annie spun the bottle and it landed on Cartman. "Sweet! Truth!"

"Alright. How much do you weigh?" asked Annie. "260 pounds." Cartman answered proudly. "And by the way, it's not fat. Craig weighs the same."

"Well, Craig is almost 2 feet taller than you." Kyle stated. "And what the fuck does height have to do with weight?" asked Cartman. "It means, you're heavier than him." Token explained. "Ah fuck it. Whatever." Cartman muttered as he spun the bottle. It pointed at Scott. "Okay diabetes guy. Pick your choice."

"That's not my name. And I pick dare." said Scott. "Perfect. I dare you to touch Annie's boobs!"

"Oh my ***! Why the fuck did you come up with this dare!?" Scott panicked as Annie turned red. "Well? Are you gonna chicken out or what?" Cartman sneered.

"Screw this..." said Scott as Annie removed her pj shirt and unclipped her bra exposing her boobs. All the males stared at her boobs and had hard ons. "Okay...here goes nothing." Scott got ready as his palms became sweaty and did the touching.

After a minute, "That feels good." said Scott as Annie put on her bra and shirt and he spun the bottle. It pointed at Butters. "Oh hamburgers. Truth."

"Okay...why did you miss that one week sex education in high school?" asked Scott.

"Oh yeah. None of us guys asked for the reason. All we know is he has no knowledge of sex." said Craig. All the boys stared at Butters as he looked around and sweated on. "Uh..."

"Butters, hurry up or I'll murder the fuck out of you!" Cartman threatened him.

"Okay! Okay! I never wanted to go to this sex ed because I'm too crept out to hear all those juicy shit!" Butters exclaimed. "Wow...so immature." said Cartman. "Ah look at the bright side, he's a fast learner ever since Kenny and I showed him the ropes." said Clyde.

"Yeah. And he's getting the hang out of it. Like when we took him to the area where there are hot strippers! Woo-hoo!" Kenny cheered as Butters just went to spin the bottle as it pointed at Red. "I'll pick truth."

"Oh...okay...what's the feeling when you sucked Kevin's dick?" asked Butters.

"PAK!" A slipper was thrown was his face. "That's none of your business!" Red snapped covering her blushing face. "Chillax Red, it's just truth." Kevin assured to her. "Fine. It was too good. I'm like licking a popsicle." said Red.

The girls ooh in excitement as Red spun the bottle and it pointed at David. "Uh...dare?"

"Okay...I dare you to eat 3 burritos at the same time!" Red dared him. "Ah, piece of cake." David replied.

 **Soon enough...**

"Weak. That dare should be hard and challenging." said Cartman as a plate of 3 burritos are placed in front of David. Without hesitation, he grabbed all 3 of them and stuffed them all in his mouth. "He didn't even choke! Wow, good job." said Jason as David gave him the thumbs up.

After that, he spun the bottle and it pointed at Jenny. "Dare."

"Your dare, will be...to lick Cartman's armpit!" All were shocked as Cartman did not expect that but rolled up his sleeves exposing one of his armpits which has hair on it and it released a foul smell. "Sick! How long have you not put deodorant dude?" asked Kyle.

"Uh...2 months?"

"2 fucking months!? SICK!" Kyle exclaimed as he turned green. "Oh fuck. By now I bet it smells like his own shit." said Theresa as Jenny swallowed hard and walked to Cartman. "You can imagine it's an ice cream sundae."

"Shut the fuck up Cartman!" said Jenny. "And someone bring m a glass of water." Lola went to get one as Jenny slowly stick out her tongue and...(If it's sick to you guys. Skip this scene)

...

...

...

Did the licking.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Mind the pit hair." said Cartman as Jenny stopped licking and, "BLEH!" A bile of puke splattered Cartman as, "Aw what the fuck?!" Cartman groaned as Jenny coughed and Clyde squeezed her into a hug. "It's okay babe. You did the dare." Jenny felt comforted and after Cartman got the puke wiped off, Jenny spun the bottle and it soon pointed at Allie. "Truth! I pick truth!"

"Alright then. When did first masturbate?" asked Jenny. All snickered as Allie felt embarrassed. "Uh...at the Jonas Brothers' concert?" She replied sheepishly. "Oh. I also did that." said Millie. "But it was somehow a rig or set up because in the planned 3D concert, it was exposed." said Esther.

"What the fuck are they talking about?" Craig thought as Allie spun the bottle and it pointed at Tweek. "Gah!" He exclaimed. "Truth or dare?" asked Allie. "I can't decide! I can't decide!" Tweek replied.

"Just pick any you ***damned coffee addict!" Cartman ordered. "Fine! Dare!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Dare? Okay, drink a pitcher of hot coffee under 30 seconds." Allie dared. "Is that possible?" asked Jason. "Sounds interesting. Let's see how it goes. Someone get the coffee and make sure it's piping hot." said Wendy.

 **And so...**

Bebe arrived with a pitcher of hot coffee and gave it to Tweek. Stan had a timer ready in his phone. "30 seconds. 3, 2, 1. Go!"

Tweek opened the pitcher and chugged the hot coffee down. All watched as the amount of coffee is being used up from the pitcher as Tweek's face is heating up.

"3...2...1...time's up!" Stan declared as Tweek stopped drinking. He breath heavily from the amount of hot coffee. "Nice. You done it." said Craig.

"What?" Tweek looked at the empty pitcher. "Wow! I did the dare!"

"Hooray!" Millie cheered pulling Tweek close to her for a kiss. All awe as Tweek smiled and spun the bottle. It soon pointed at Butters again. "Oh hamburgers. Again!" He groaned. "Well fellas. I did truth just now so I'll do dare."

"Uh...how about you go and...touch Isla's boobs!" All gasped. "No way!" Isla exclaimed covering her chest. "Hey, I let Scott did it. At least, just one touch or feeling, it's over." said Annie. Isla was nervous but she removed her nightgown by bringing down the straps and unclipped her bra. All the males had the same result from the similar dare. "Remember what we've taught you!" Clyde and Kenny called out as Butters got his hands ready.

Only 5 seconds had passed and he did it. "Fellas! I did it!" Butters cheered as Isla quickly put on her clothes. Then, he spun the bottle and it pointed at Stan. "Dare."

"Okay then Stan. I dare you to have sex with Red!" Butters dared.

"What the fuck? No way!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah! I'd rather have with Kevin than anyone else!" said Red.

"Sweet mother of mercy..." Kevin exclaimed in a monotone voice.

"Okay...have sex with Allie." Butters dared again.

"What? No!" Stan and Allie objected.

"Then...have sex with Theresa." Butters dared him again.

"No way! Absolutely no fucking way!" Stan protested.

"Agreed." Theresa supported him as, "What? But we said we need to do every dare." said Butters.

"But not this you dumb shithead! He's my boyfriend!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Alright then. You two have sex instead." Butters dared and now, all facepalmed.

"***. What the hell is wrong with you? They need to do it in private. Behind closed door. Not to mention it's quite a lot." said Bebe.

"Fine! Don't makeout with Wendy for 2 hours." said Butters.

"What? No!" said Wendy.

"Oh yeah. That's a good dare!" said Nichole.

"Indeed. They were making out every 15 minutes during the game." said Kyle.

Stan and Wendy blushed as, "Aright. I'll take the dare!" said Stan as he spun the bottle. It pointed at Francis. "Pick a dare and give me one!"

"Good. Get your camera and take a picture of a girl's pussy!" said Stan. The guys cheered in agreement as, "Okay...we are going a little bit too far..." Theresa thought as Francis left the lounge to get his camera.

When he got back, "Alright, one of you show him your pussy!" Cartman ordered. The girls looked at and some are nodding at each other.

The next thing it happened, they stood up and backed away and Lola noticed that, "What? Don't tell me..."

"Alright. Kinny's bitch will have her pussy in a photo finish!" said Cartman. "Woo-hoo!" Kenny cheered as Francis and Lola left the room.

 **A few minutes later...**

When they returned, "Here Kenny. You can have it." Francis gave a photo to Kenny and when he looked at it, "WOOHOO!" He jumped for joy and danced around the lounge and once he's done, Francis spun the bottle and it pointed at Wendy. "I'll tell a truth."

"Sure. How many times you and Stan had sex?" asked Francis. Wend gasped as all stared at her with smiles. "I've been wondering about this." said Sally. "Can't wait to find out the truth." said Heidi.

"Okay...we had sex 8 times." said Wendy.

"**** fucking shit! Are you 2 like sexually insane over each other?" asked Lola.

"And where did you guys had sex?" asked Esther. Stan and Wendy stared at each other. "Uh...3 times in the fuck room, once when hanging out at Stark's Pond, once in the hot tub, 2 times in the shower and once in the pool."

"Whoa..." All the girls wow in amazement as, "Okay are we done here? If we are, my turn." Wendy spun the bottle and it pointed at Cartman the second time. "Well assholes, Imma do a dare!"

"Oh I knew you'll say that Cartman." said Wendy. "Because I have the perfect dare for you."

 **So...**

"***damnit Windy! This is the worst dare I ever took!" Cartman complained.

"Yeah fatass. Wearing it throughout the game sure is 'comfortable'. Pretty tight isn't it?" said Kyle as he roared with laughter.

It cuts to Cartman wearing bra and panties and all are rotfl non stop and shedding tears of laughter. "I can't help it! It's too hilarious!" Craig exclaimed while laughing.

"Ha! Ha! I'm never going to forget this!" said Jason as he laughed.

"Wendy, this dare is something! I should do the same to Cartman if ever he picks dare!" Bebe exclaimed while laughing.

After some time of laughing, all stopped as Cartman spun the bottle and it pointed at Kyle. "Ha! Pick it Jew!"

"Truth." He replied. "Good. Does your mother want you to marry a Jewish girl?" asked Cartman.

"What the fuck? You trying to burn me off? No way fatass! I don't care about which girl I want to marry! Because I already have one sitting beside me and will always have her for the rest of my loving life!" Kyle stated firmly.

"Aw...Kyle. I love you so much." said Bebe cuddling to him. "And I love you so much." Kyle replied cuddling his girl. All awe at this except for a pissed Cartman as Kyle spun the bottle and it pointed at Sally. "Truth."

"Fine. In elementary, do you wear a bra and stuff it?" asked Kyle.

"How can I wear a bra? We're still in 4th grade!" Sally replied.

"I take it as a no." Kyle replied back as Sally spun the bottle and it pointed at Kenny. "Woohoo! Dare!"

"Alright. Give each girl here a kiss." said Sally.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The boys were shocked to hear this. "Well...some of you got hooked and with all due respect. I'll peck their cheeks. Not your lips except Lola's." said Kenny respectfully. So, he kissed each girl on the cheek and when he went Lola, he smooched her with love and she loved it.

"I wonder why you came up with this dare?" asked Theresa. "For fun." Sally replied as Kenny finished the dare by kissing Allie on the cheek. "WOOHOO!" He danced around the lounge again and after that, Sally spun the bottle and it pointed at Red. "Truth."

"Okay...firs time, you had a crush on someone?" asked Sally.

"If I recall, I once had a crush on Stan." said Red. "What the fuck?" Wendy exclaimed. "Yeah. That was at that time when some of us dressed like stupid, spoiled whores." Red added.

"Oh...that..." Wendy recalled. "I didn't know some of you dressed like whores." said Nichole.

"It's a long story." said Bebe as Red spun the bottle. It pointed at Token. "Truth."

"How many times you hit the gym every month?" asked Red.

"5 times a week and per month, 20 times." answered Token.

"Wow..." So manly." Jenny described. "You're lucky to have him Nichole." Heidi exclaimed. Nichole blushed as Token spun the bottle. It pointed at Kevin. "Okay...dare."

"Cool man. You just have to chug down a bottle of liquor without stopping and feeling intoxicated." dared Token.

"Bring me the most intoxicating shit ever!" Kevin declared boldly.

 **So...**

Annie brought a bottle and David opened it. "1 minute dude." Kyle told him as Kevin got ready. "And...go!"

Kevin grabbed the bottle and started chugging it down. It was a large one as all watched. "30 seconds." Kyle reminded him. "Is this like that announcing thing in the Bejeweled games?" Millie thought as Kevin continued chugging until, "Time's up!" Kyle announced.

Kevin stopped chugging. "**** shit and crap! It's empty!" Jason exclaimed. "Ha! I fucked the dare! I-" He then stumbled onto the floor drunk. "He's dead." said Cartman.

"KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY FUCKING JUNK!" Red smiled checking her fists as Cartman winced in pain. Still drunk, Kevin spun the bottle and it pointed at Wendy again. "Another truth."

"O-O-Okay!" Kevin had a hiccup and then, "If Stan is dead, how will you feel?" He then fell back drunk after his statement as all stared at her. "Well...I'll feel remorseful and cry on my bed for days. But if I found out that my Stanny is killed, I'll find the killer, crush his skull, break his arms and legs and rip his balls off!"

All cringed. "Okay...that's a little too extreme." said Theresa. "Too violent." Heidi added as Wendy spun the bottle which somehow pointed at her. "Hmmm...truth?"

"Heidi, are there other hot guys you like?" asked Wendy. "Hmmm...this is a difficult truth to tell. Yeah, I saw other hot guys but-"

"We know, you still want to be with Cartman." said Lola. Heidi sighed. "It was blooming, then strained, used and broke."

"But why do you still prefer him?" asked Wendy.

"Is it because of my dick?" asked Cartman. The guys burst into laughter. "I hope this reminds you. 2.7 inches! Ha!" Craig teased as the boys laughed. After that, "Never mind what I asked Heidi. Spin the bottle." Wendy told her. She did and it pointed at Jimmy. "G-Good. D-Dare!"

"Your dare is to hit someone with your crutches either on your left or right side." Heidi told him. "Easy." Jimmy stood up using his crutches and used the left one to hit Clyde. "KSH!"

"OW!" Clyde exclaimed as Jimmy spun the bottle. It pointed at Theresa. "Truth."

"Do you ac-ac-actually live in a home or a tr-tr-trailer park?" asked Jimmy. "Oh my ***. This is the 5th time someone asked me that ***damn question." Theresa sighed. Jimmy could tell from her look. "I'll ask another q-q-q-question. Has anyone ever peeked at you in the bathroom?"

"Oh? Why yes! Bill Allen and Fosse McDonald did! They even took a picture of me in the shower! That was in high school." said Theresa. "Oh shit! I fucking remember!" Cartman exclaimed. "Me too! They were taking naked photos of girls in the showers and then, they pinned them all over the school!" said Stan. The boys laughed recalling it. Then, "But after sometime, they were all removed except for one which was pinned." said Clyde. "Yeah. 2 bashed up dudes." finished Token as Theresa spun the bottle. It pointed at Millie. "Let me think...I guess I'll pick truth."

"Very well. Why do you like Tweek?" All stared at Millie. "Uh...he's innocent?" She replied. Tweek looked at her in surprise. "Okay...I find it hard to believe but...move on." Wendy ordered as Millie spun the bottle. It pointed at Craig. "Dare. Done."

"Okay. Beat the shit out of someone for 30 seconds." Millie dared.

"Ha! I know who to do it on!" said Craig staring at Cartman. "Oh fuck. No..." Cartman exclaimed as it began, "POW! BAM! KSH!" Craig punched and kicked until, "Time's up!" Jason called out as Craig sat down and spun the bottle.

"Fuck...you...Craig!" Cartman groaned as the bottle pointed at Jason. "Truth."

"Who's your first crush?" asked Craig.

"Duh. It's Emily Marx. We were close. She broke up and we got back all the way." Jason replied. "Dude. That was straightforward." said Francis as Jason spun the bottle and it pointed at Esther. "Truth."

"Do you believe you look similar to Kevin in other words, bear a striking resemblance?" asked Jason. "Well...we do look alike." Esther replied. "But we're not related." said Kevin. "Alright. Done." said Jason as Esther spun the bottle and it pointed at Scott. "Truth."

"What kind of diabetes you have?" asked Esther.

"Uh...I can only say 1 or something?" Scott replied.

"Okay...we'll have to wait and find out one day." said Esther as Scott spun the bottle and it

it pointed at Nichole. "Dare I guess?"

"Okay. Tongue kiss your boyfriend for a minute." Esther dared her. "Wait. How do I do that?" asked Nichole. "Oh? You never used tongue kissing? Here, let me show you how it's done!" said Wendy as she and Stan got when, "Whoa hold your horses fellas! Didn't I made Stan do a dare not to kiss his girl?" Butters brought up.

"Oh...right..." They exclaimed. "Never mind. I'll do a demonstration." Clyde stated as he and Jenny looked at each other. "Now this, is how you do tongue kissing. Also known as French kissing." Clyde and Jenny then licked each others' lips with their tongues and they started to makeout.

After that, "Alright. Now you try." Bebe urged Nichole. She and Token looked at each other as Nichole licked his lips with her tongue and it found an entrance to his mouth. The timer has begun as the 2 lovebirds had a passionate makeout session until time's up.

"Wow...I kinda like using this kind of kiss." said Nichole feeling a bright red blush on her cheeks as she went to spin the bottle. It pointed at Bebe. "Guess I'm the last in the gang to be picked."

"Exactly. That also means, time to wrap it up!" said Wendy.

"Okay Bebe. Truth or dare?" asked Nichole.

"Dare is my answer!" Bebe replied. "Ha! Ha! Good one!" Kyle exclaimed as, "Hmmm...your dare...will be to show your tits in front of your boyfriend!" Nichole dared. "Oh my ***!" Kyle exclaimed as Bebe also thought of something. "I'll do the dare...

...

...

...

"If you girls agree to join me!" All gasped. "Oh shit...there's gonna be 14 girls flashing their hot tits in front of our faces!" Clyde exclaimed as the girls looked at each other and nodded but, "Wait, are you sure about this?" asked Theresa.

"C'mon. It's harmless. One swift move and it's done." said Wendy. Theresa and Isla looked at each other and got ready. "Wait, I'm still wearing this bra and panties. Can I get changed back?" asked Cartman. "Well...we're about to end this game so you got 2 minutes."

"Sweet!" Cartman left and soon enough, is in his nightwear as he sat down. "Alright. Count to 3, flash it out!" said Bebe as she began the countdown.

"1..."

"2..."

"3!"

At that instant moment, all the girls removed their tops and, "HOT, SEXY TITTIES!" All the guys shouted as their mouths dropped and their eyes are glued to every girl's exposure. They started to shake and sweat in excitement and a strange feeling has been activated and they're clutching it to hide it.

"Okay. Let's lower it down!" said Bebe as the girls put on their tops. When that happened, all the guys fainted on the floor. Even Timmy fell off his wheelchair. "Timm...iihh..."

"Looks like we might have stunned them too much." said Sally. "I know right? We stunned them with our sexiness." said Red. The girls laughed as, "Alright. Game over. I need to get some sleep." said Wendy. "But what about the boys? I think they're not only stunned but in a trance." said Heidi. Good point. They're staring at the ceiling blankly for some reason. "They must be thinking of how hot out tits are." said Annie.

"I guess." agreed Millie when suddenly, snoring can be heard. "Now, they're asleep." said Lola. "How about we bring them to their rooms and then, call it a night." Allie suggested. All the girls agreed as 2 or 3 girls will carry one guy and put them on their bed and once all the boys are on their beds, they tuck them to rest.

In one room, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Lola tucked their guys to bed and after that, "Here's a goodnight kiss to our boyfriends." said Lola as the girls kissed them on their foreheads as they slept.

Once it's done, lights out.

 **Okay...mix around the truths and dares and balance the playing field**

 **So I don't get much stuff from you guys but I came prepared with a supply of truths and dares to play around and choices are choices to be made.**

 **Let's hope this chapter goes well. Enough truths? Enough dares? Any room for improvement? Are the dares extreme, hilarious or insane? Need some answers so that I can understand and write better. Reviews appreciated.**


	22. Turning 22

**Chapter 22: Turning 22**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: Thanks!**

 **Guest 1: Yes. I might make it into a series of truth and dare nights for the gang**

 **Brk & Kleef: If you say so...**

 **Guest 2: Ha! Ha! I like Kenny's comment!**

 **Guest 3: Predictable...**

 **Guest 4 & 5: LOL!**

 **Bab: Yes. In the future...**

 **Lolo: Well the gang does have a chat group**

 **Guest 6: Really?**

 **Guest 7: But that'll be embarrassing because all will be watching**

 **Guest 8: Here you go!**

* * *

March 22. The date Kenny has been waiting for. Which is on a Thursday. Which is also the day Kenny has been waiting for. Why? Because it's starting now...

 **Morning...**

The alarm clock rang and Kenny shut it off. Tired, he got up and freshened up as in the bathroom while washing his face. "Strange. Everything seems quiet. No wonder my roommates are not in the room when I woke up." He thought. After a warm shower and dressing up, he made his way downstairs.

Then as he went down, "SURPRISE!" He looked to see the whole gang at the living room as they cheered for him. Kyle and Stan then raised a banner it has a reading.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENNY!**

"I can't believe it! You guys remembered!" Kenny exclaimed. Then, something tapped him from behind. He turned and was greeted with a kiss from Lola. "Happy Birthday Kenny!" She greeted with a smile. He smiled back as he turned to everyone. "Thanks guys."

"No problem dude! For that, the whole gang's going out!" Stan announced.

"What? But what about work?" asked Kenny.

"All of us asked for a day off. I even told our manager about it." Clyde assured to him. "Yeah and I don't need to because I'm starting my job next Monday at the App store." said Jason.

"You found a job at the App store? Cool man." Francis exclaimed. "Sweet! If they got new shit, you give the whole gang some discount!" said Cartman. "What? But I'm not so sure about it."

"What's wrong? You going faggot or what?" Cartman asked Jason as, "So what are we doing on my birthday?" asked Kenny.

"On your birthday, the whole gang's going to the carnival!" Wendy announced. All cheered in excitement as, "And to top it off, your presents are in the lounge!" Heidi revealed. "So can I open them?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah! Why not?" Bebe agreed as all headed upstairs.

 **At the lounge...**

All watched as Kenny started opening his presents. "From Clyde." He opened it and, "Woohoo!"

"An orange bowling ball?" Kyle exclaimed. "We often go bowling with our girls back in South Park." said Clyde as Kenny looked at another present. "From Jimmy and Timmy." He opened it and, "Movie vouchers? Woohoo!" He cheered as he continued opening more presents.

"I bet he likes my present." said Cartman.

"No he won't fatass. Every birthday, you give him cash. Can't you give him something else other than that?" asked Kyle. "You think I'm giving him money on his birthday?" Cartman asked back when, "Woohoo! Joy Buzzer from Cartman!" Kenny cheered and Kyle looked stunned and stared at Cartman. "What the fuck is this guy up to? Change of heart?"

While Kenny's opening his presents, "Hey Lola. Why is your present not there?" Wendy asked in private as Bebe, Red, Nichole and Jenny walked up to them. "Well...I do have a present for him but I'll give it to him tonight instead of now." Lola replied.

"Oh really? What do you have in store for the birthday boy?" asked Jenny.

"You'll see." Lola replied.

 **Later on...**

Skip the morning and move to the afternoon as at about 2:30pm, 2 vans and 2 sports cars parked at a parking lot. As all got out and are in their casual attires, "I see the carnival! Short walking distance and we're there! Very near if you ask me!" said Stan.

"Nice! Let's party!" said Wendy as all headed to the carnival walking on the boardwalk. Plus, it's just beside Malibu Beach.

When they arrived, "Look at this place!" Allie exclaimed. There are rides, game stalls, food stalls, shops and many more. "Okay guys. I have one to say and it's to have fun!" Wendy declared. All cheered and split up to enjoy themselves.

Stan and Wendy are walking around and checking out the rides. "So Wendy, where shall we start?" Stan asked his girl as he stopped by to buy some onion rings. "Hmmm...let's start with this ride." Wendy pointed out at a ride which is the Tunnel of Love as she took an onion ring and ate it.

"Okay." Stan accepted as they finished their snack. They waited in line as in front of them are 3 couples as one boarded some boat and it automatically took them inside the tunnel.

After the wait, Stan and Wendy got in as the boat took them in. There inside, lovely moments had begun as Stan and Wendy cuddled to each other and enjoy the ride.

"Isn't this lovely?" asked Stan.

"Oh yes it is." Wendy replied as she thought of something. "You know what we can do during the ride?"

 **Later...**

An attendant just helped a couple off the boat and waited. Then, another exit the Tunnel of Love and what he saw stunned him. On the boat, Stan and Wendy are making out and they're still doing it even if the ride has ended. "Tough love." He thought.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kyle and Bebe are walking around and sharing a box of popcorn. "Oh look! A game stall! Let take a shot!" Kyle went to the game stall while Bebe watched and held on to the popcorn box.

The game stall has some game where cans are stacked in a triangle shape. "Hey there my friend! Step right up and win a prize! Knock down as many cans a you can!" The stall owner greeted as Kyle paid him 3 dollars. He was given 3 balls as he chose the one with 10 cans. "One shot..." He thought as he took aim. Then, a hurl and a collapse took place.

"**** shit! You win!" The game stall owner exclaimed. "Pick a prize from any of them!" He pointed at some stuff in a display case just on the right side of the stall. "Hmmm..." Kyle looked at them for a moment.

Meanwhile, Bebe is texting when a plushie appeared in front of her. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "Surprised?" asked Kyle moving the plushie revealing his face. He the gave it to Bebe. "For me?"

"Yup." Kyle replied. "Oh...Kyle...you're the sweetest boyfriend ever!" She pulled Kyle for a kiss and then, "What's next?"

"Hmmm...you wanna hit the roller coaster?" asked Kyle.

"That sounds hella extreme." said Bebe. "And thrilling!" Kyle added. So they went to the roller coaster and there, "Hey guys!" Clyde called out as he and Jenny approached. "You're hitting the roller coaster?"

"Yeah Clyde." Kyle replied as he noticed that Jenny is a bit shaky. "Your girlfriend's alright?" He asked. "First time and nervous." Clyde replied. "Y-Yeah...Clyde. I'm so scared! It's giving me the creeps!" Jenny exclaimed clinging to him.

"Whoa Jenny. Relax. The ride is fun and yeah its scary but once you give it a ride, you'll see." Bebe assured to her friend. Mustering some courage, "Let's get in line."

 **And so...**

The 2 couples are at the front. "Sweet! We get a view on the tracks!" said Kyle. "Yeah! I look forward to going through the loops! They're the best parts in this thrill ride!" agreed Clyde as the roller coaster started up. It went straight and up, up to the top. Clyde and Jenny held hands and once it reaches the top. "Wait...this isn't so bad after all." Jenny realized when it zoomed down at full speed!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" All shouted and cheered excitedly. The roller coaster went down, left, right, down all the way and then up for a while and left and, "First loop!" Kyle cheered as it went through the loop and left, right, up, straight. "Great view..." Jenny exclaimed looking at the whole carnival when the roller coast turned left and down straight up, down, "Second loop!" Clyde cheered as it went through the loop. Then right, left, up, right, down, left, straight, "Final loop!" The boys cheered as it went through and finally, down, up, straight, left, down and straight back to the starting line.

The ride is over as the 2 couples left. "That was fucking sweet!" Kyle cheered. "Glad my hat's still on my head since I gripped it to prevent it's fall off during the loops."

"Scary but thrilling!" agreed Bebe. "Hell yeah!" Clyde agreed as he looked at Jenny. "How?"

"Clyde? Can we go for it again? I love it!" Jenny cheered. "See? I knew you'll love the ride. Now let's go and check out some more of this place." Clyde suggested as they went around.

 **Meanwhile...**

Token and Nichole are walking around eating a hot dog. "Hey look! A ferris wheel! Let's ride it!" Nichole suggested. "Okay." Token agreed as they paid for a ride and got in.

The ferris wheel took them for a ride around once and it stops afterward. Inside a pod which is the one on top and still at the same spot, "Hey! I can see Cartman and Heidi hanging out at the game stall!" Token exclaimed. "I wonder how they're doing?" Nichole wondered as they watched from the pod.

 **Down there...**

Heidi threw a ring but missed. "Oh shit. Game over." said Cartman who was holding a ton of snacks. "Babe. Can you help me win this prize?" Heidi pointed at a plushie. Cartman rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hold these." He handed Heidi his snacks which are chili fries, twister fries, onion rings, chicken nuggets and popcorn chicken all in boxes.

At the game stall, "Toss the rings into the poles and win a prize!" The game stall owner told Cartman as he got 6 rings ready. "Hmmm..." Cartman looked at the area and, "Oh screw this!" He tossed all the rings into the area and walked away when, "Hold on a second fatass!"

"Aye! Don't call me that!" Cartman replied.

"Ah whatever but look." The game stall owner showed Cartman this. All 6 rings went inside the poles each. "How the fuck..." Cartman thought as, "Wow! You did it!" Heidi cheered as Cartman took his snacks back and, "Alright babe. Choose your prize." Cartman told her as Heidi pointed at a plushie.

Soon enough, "Thanks babe. You're the best!" Heidi smooched Cartman on the cheek as, "Well babe, I never thought I'll get luck on my side." said Cartman as they walked around.

Nearby, "L-L-Let Timmy try it out." said Jimmy.

"TIMMIIHH!" The game stall owner nodded and handed Timmy a dart gun. From his wheelchair, he took aim at some targets which are on the shelves. "Timmiihh...FIRE!" The dart gun which is a Nerf type was fired and soon enough, "N-N-Nailed it!" Jimmy exclaimed as the game stall owner showed him some prizes. "Your wheelchair friend was able to hit 8 targets out 12. So you get to pick 2 prizes."

"Th-That's awe-awesome!" Jimmy replied as he and Timmy had a look at them.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Woohoo! Wet and wild!" Kenny cheered.

"This should be fun." said Lola. "Glad I brought extra clothes that are in my bag." It cuts to them queuing outside a log ride which was expected to be a wet ride inside. Once they're next, Kenny paid for it as they wore life vests and entered a log ride in a shape of a log. "Here we go!" Kenny cheered as it began.

 **Soon enough...** **(I never go to this kind of ride. Cause I'm sensitive to having wet clothes)**

The log ride exited and slid down creating a splash. It then entered through a waterfall and the ride is over. "My hair is wet!" Kenny exclaimed shaking his blonde hair off the water droplets. "Let's grab a towel and dry our hair off. Good thing they're free." said Lola taking off the life vest and then, Kenny noticed it.

"Hot tits...wet and sexy..." He thought and daydreamed...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kenny? Kenny?" He got back to his senses to see that he was staring at Lola's wet shirt. "Oh...yeah...let's get changed."

Soon enough, they're wearing new clothes as, "C'mon Kenny. Let's ride on the ferris wheel." Lola suggested

"Alright then." Kenny replied as they headed there and ran into Token and Nichole who are eating ice cream. "How's everything?" asked Nichole.

"All good. We're heading to the ferris wheel." Lola replied. "Enjoy. We had 2 rounds around the ride and we're soon off." said Token. "Nice." Kenny replied as they departed.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Tweek, are you done?"

"Patience Craig." Both Craig and Esther are standing outside by a photo booth. Soon enough, "We're done!" Tweek and Millie came out. "That was fun!" Tweek described showing Craig 4 photos. The first one has them cuddling, the second one has them making funny faces, the third has them smiling and the last has them kissing. "Sweet dude. My turn and here's your corndogs. We got them." said Craig.

"Thanks!" Tweek replied as, "Now go and buy me some soda while I share a photo taking session with my girl." Craig told Tweek as he and Esther entered the photo booth while he and Millie went off.

A minute later, "Got the soda. They should be done by now." said Tweek. "Mmmm...chewing gum." Millie is chewing one as they came out of the photo booth. "Catch!" Tweek tossed a can of Pepsi at Craig as he caught it. "Nice. Now let's go and check out more rides." He suggested as they left.

 **Somewhere...**

Scott is at a souvenir shop checking out the items. "A rubix cube? Sounds puzzling..." He placed it back and picked another item. "A switchblade. Sounds cool. I'll take it!"

After that, he went out and walked around and ran into David who's eating a pepperoni pizza. "Hey." He looked to see Scott. "Hey Scott. Anything?"

"Nothing much but check out what I bought." He showed David the switchblade. "Cool. But better not show the blade hermano."

"Hermano?" asked a confused Scott.

"It means brother." David replied as they decided to walk around.

Then, they saw Red and Kevin sitting on a picnic table eating some burgers. "Hey guys!" Scott called out as he and David sat down with them. "So, anything new?" asked David. "Kevin won a Lego Death Star (2017 version) from some game stall." Red replied. "And here it is! Very huge!" Kevin took it out and placed it before them. "Whoa..." They exclaimed. "That is some ***damn prize you got!" said Scott. "And we can assemble it together when we return to the villa." Kevin suggested. "Hell yeah!" David and Scott cheered. "Now can you take care of my prize while I take Red to the Tunnel of Love?"

"Sure. We'll wait." David replied as Kevin took Red's hand and they headed to the ride.

 **At the same time...**

Allie and Sally are seen eating cotton candy and walking around. "Which ride shall we go next?" asked Sally as she bit into her treat. "We've been to some. Maybe..."

"Hey! Allie! Sally! Over here!" They looked to see Theresa and Isla along with Jason, Butters, Francis and Annie all waiting in line at some Haunted Mansion ride. "We're gonna try out this horror ride. Wanna join us?" asked Francis.

"Sounds scary...but sure." Sally replied as she and Allie finished up their cotton candy and waited in line.

When it's their turn, they along with a few others entered the ride and it lead them inside a large, haunted mansion. (Rides like this have special effects and other stuff like prop or whatever because one thing's for sure, I never entered a horror ride or something)

Inside, "Boy it sure is dark." said Butters when the lightning flashed revealing a huge graveyard as grotesque hands popped out and zombies rise from the graves. "Yikes!" Allie exclaimed as the ride went through the graveyard and bats appeared fluttering above their heads and around them scaring the whole group. After that, they flew away as the ride entered the haunted house. (And yeah, all the horror stuff like ghosts, skeletons, mummies and a vampire popped out scaring the whole group throughout the ride inside)

 **Later...**

When the ride is over, all 8 of them are shaken as the ride stopped. "That was too horrifying." said Theresa.

"Worse than the time I watched the Insidious Movies at midnight. I never slpet a wink." said Jason.

"Butters. You can get off me now." Annie told him for he was cuddling to her throughout the ride. As he got off her, Francis noticed something. "Did you pee on the ride?"

All gasped and got off as, "Oh hamburgers. I always have that problem every time I ride on rides that have horror or something fellas." Butters replied. "Oh shit. How are we going to cover up his problem?" asked Allie. Then, "Is that Kenny and Lola?" asked Francis. They're seen beside a hobo who's using 2 hairdryers to dry their clothes. Approaching them, "What the fuck are you guys doing?" asked Jason.

"Hey guys. We're just waiting for our clothes to get dried off." Kenny replied.

"Yeah. Right after the log ride, we got wet and changed into a new set of clothes and enjoyed ourselves. After a while, we ran into this hobo who was seen drying some clothes which were wet from the log ride so we gave him our wet ones and he's drying them as fast as he can." Lola explained. This gave Francis an idea.

 **So...**

"Boy, these pants still fit me! Waist size is the same as mine!" Butters exclaimed as, "Problem solved. Easy said than done." said Francis as he received a text message. "Guys. We have to go."

"Oh so fast. I was enjoying myself." said Theresa."

"Me too." Isla agreed as, "Are we in this chat group?"

"Oh right, I'll add you guys in the chat group soon." Francis assured to them as they left the fair.

 **Outside the fair...**

The group met up with the others as, "Okay, we had fun at the carnival. Now, let's grab some dinner and maybe-"

"Watch the Black Panther?" Token suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" agreed Wendy as, "Kenny, since it's your birthday, you choose where we'll go for dinner."

"Hmmm..." Kenny thought for a while and an idea struck his head.

 **Later...**

It cuts to outside a restaurant called "Katsu Empire" as, "Asian food? Kinny, I thought you don't like Asian food."

"Shut up fatass! I like all kinds of food!" Kenny replied. "Except tofu. I'm allergic to it."

"Whatever." Cartman replied as Kenny noticed Wendy whispering something to Heidi and Sally. Then, a waiter attended to the gang and led them in.

Inside, they were seated on 3 tables that can fit 10 people each. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Annie and Lola sat on one table. Clyde, Token, Tweek, Craig, Kevin, Jenny, Nichole, Millie, Esther and Red sat on another and finally, Jimmy, Timmy, Francis, David, Scott, Jason, Theresa, Isla, Sally and Allie sat on the third table. They were given menus and started choosing. "Deep fried pieces of meat. Wow, so many varieties." said Stan as they looked through.

Soon enough, all picked their orders and already, 3 waiters brought 2 pitchers of ice lemon tea each and placed them on each table. "Bottomless drinks they are. Once empty, call us and we'll refill." a waiter reminded the gang as they waited for their orders.

As Kenny waited, he noticed Heidi and Sally are not at the tables. He looked around and saw them give a box to one of the waiters and he kept it in the kitchens. Confused, "I wonder what's inside?" He thought as the food arrives. Kenny was served 3 pieces of torikatsu with sliced cabbage that has sesame dressing on a small platter and it comes with a bowl of white rice. The others also got their orders of different deep fried food which comes with the same set as Kenny's.

Right now, feasting began as at one table, Theresa is pouring out the ice lemon tea for the those seated at the table and Cartman grabbed a piece of pork cutlet and chewed it. "Crunchy!" He exclaimed as he crunched it one scattering crumbs. Chopsticks are used by the whole gang as they ate, drank and socialize with each other.

Some are eating chicken cutlet just like Kenny. Others ate pork cutlet just like Cartman and others had other cutlets like prawns and many more. And every time a pitcher is empty, a waiter will immediately replaced it. "And I had a lot of it." said Stan as he poured his 5th glass. "Same thing!" Cartman grabbed the pitcher and drank it from here. "Fatass! That's so uncivilised!" Kyle scolded him.

"Shaddup Kahl! Be grateful I only drank half of it and never touched it with my mouth!" Cartman snapped back as he placed it back on the table.

 **After dinner...**

The gang waited as Kenny now noticed that Heidi and Sally had left again. This time, he did not see them when he looked around.

 **A minute later...**

"SURPRISE!" All looked to see Heidi and Sally bring out a large, rectangular chocolate cake with chocolate icing on it. There 2 candles which are Terrance and Philip designs or figures holding a 2 on top and doing a fart position for fun.

Once the cake is set, all sang happy birthday to their friend as Kenny looked at the cake. "Make a wish!" Lola urged him. Kenny closed his eyes for 3 seconds and blew the candles. All cheered as Lola kissed Kenny and Sally took out a cutter. "Slice and dice people, dessert time is now!"

All cheered as Sally cut the cake into 50 equal portions. (It's a very large cake!) The waiters brought out plates and forks and pitchers of water. Sally served the gang a portion but for Kenny, he gets 3 slices. "Woohoo!" Kenny cheered as he chowed on the cake. "You and Sally baked it?" He asked Heidi. "Yeah! We've been working on it before your day comes." She replied as she ate her cake. "So much chocolate..." Kenny exclaimed as he continued eating. "I love it." He exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Heidi thanked him as she continued eating.

 **After dessert...**

Heidi and Sally went to keep the cake while Stan and Wendy went to pay for the meal. "So...you guys came here to celebrate your friend's birthday?" The head waiter asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Stan.

"Because we're giving you a 50 percent discount!" The head waiter announced. That surprised Stan and Wendy. "You might not this but here in this restaurant, a party of 20 or more who come here to celebrate the birthday of their friend or so, the whole groups gets 50 percent off for everything they ordered here!"

"Wow! That sounds cool. Stan, let's pay the bill together." Wendy suggested. They paid half the bill each and once it's done, the whole gang left the restaurant.

Outside, "The time is 8pm. Token, turn on mobile data and check out the movie screenings." Wendy ordered as Token got to work. Soon enough, "There's one starting at 8:15pm."

"Good. Let's go." said Wendy. "Yeah! Marvel Comics!" Clyde cheered as he and Token fist bump. All got in their rides and headed to the movie theatre where Jimmy and Timmy worked.

When they arrived, "Let's see..." Kyle studied the prices when, "You guys want to get the first class?" asked Kenny. All stared at him. "It's his birthday so why not? Let's get it!" Lola agreed to it. "Fine then." said Bebe. "Let's all pitch in and pay for this class together. "Isla suggested. All agreed and got the tickets and entered the cinema assigned to them.

 **After the movie...**

It was a great outing for the whole gang and now, it's 10:30pm and back at the villa, "Okay guys. Let's assemble the Death Star." It cuts to the lounge as Kevin, David and Scott began assembling the Lego product while Theresa and Isla had a table tennis match against Millie and Esther. "Got it!" Theresa swat the table tennis ball but Esther swat it back. As it goes on, in front of the TV, Cartman, Kyle and Stan are playing Rock Band using the equipment for the game as Stan beat the drums, Kyle played the electric guitar and Cartman is doing the singing as he sang, "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt.

 _You're beautiful_  
 _You're beautiful_  
 _You're beautiful, it's true_  
 _I saw your face, in a crowded place_  
 _And I don't know what to do_  
 _'Cause I'll never be with you_

Rock Band sure is an awesome video game.

 **Meanwhile...(Might be the most enjoyable part of this chapter)**

Kenny is alone in his room checking out all the gifts he got on his birthday. In the middle of it, "Strange...Lola does not have a gift for me? Why?" He asked himself. As he continued thinking, he noticed something. On the floor and in front of the door, a piece of paper was lying on the floor. He went to pick it up and it has a message.

 _Meet me in the room opposite the music studio for your birthday surprise!_

"Ooh...who sent it to me?" He asked himself. Excited, he made his way down.

Downstairs, he looked at the message. "Room opposite the music studio..." He read. "Jimmy and Timmy are in there with Jason and Francis. That means..." He then noticed it. The Fuck Room.

Excited, he went inside but, "Pitch black. In other words, dark." Kenny thought as he closed the door. In the darkness, Kenny searched for the switch and soon enough, he felt it. He switched it on and the light are on when suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Hi Kenny..."

He turned around and what he saw made him gasp.

Right in front of his eyes, Lola is lying on the bed in a nude. Kenny's eyes gazed at the sight of her beautiful body. Her boobs are a perfect size for him, her clit is clean (Meaning no hair) and her figure is an amazing sight to behold. As Kenny kept gazing, a bulge appeared on his pants. "Oh shit!" He thought as, "Ooooh. I see someone's getting hard." Lola exclaimed in an amorous tone.

"WOOHOO!" Kenny cheered and started stripping down. Soon enough, he's naked. His abs and erection are visible in front of Lola who blushed at the sight of her boyfriend. "My, you sure workout a lot."

"Yeah. 3 years was worth before we meet again and I was at that time in my superhero identity." Kenny replied as Lola got up and walked to him.

"So Lola...is this your birthday gift for me?" asked Kenny.

"Not only that, you remember that night when I was nabbed?" Lola asked back. "Oh yeah...so I deserve this reward which is also my birthday gift!" Kenny exclaimed with understanding as Lola hugged Kenny tightly as he blushed feeling her boobs come in contact with his body. The couple then started to makeout slowly and sexually for the first 5 minutes and then, wild and crazy!

"Mmmm..." Both continued making out with love and passion as they lie on the bed and continued making out as their bodies rubbed onto each other within the rhythm of the makeout session as Lola's boobs rubbed onto Kenny's chest and his dick is rubbing her pussy.

15 minutes later, they stopped. "I want to get started." said Lola. "Okay, can I first do something?" asked Kenny. "Sure. Go ahead." Lola replied as Kenny went to get his pants and took out his phone. Knowing his intentions, Lola started doing sexy poses as Kenny began taking naked photos of his girlfriend. This went on for 5 minutes and once he's done, "I never gonna forget this." He thought as he put his phone on top of the drawer and lie on the bed with his girl.

On the bed, "Let's get started shall we?" It began when Kenny lies on the bed and Lola noticing his erection went to it. "Wow...so strong. So big. So manly..." Lola then licked his cock around and Kenny had a brighter red blush on his face. "Oh my ***! I'm getting a hot blowjob!" He thought as Lola licked his cock for 5 minutes and then, sucked into it. "WOOHOO!" He cheered feeling and enjoying the pleasure as Lola continued sucking for the next 15 minutes until, "Oh my ***! Lola! I'm gonna...gonna..." Instantly, Kenny blew his load into her mouth as she sat up and swallowed it. "Tasty." She described winking at him. "I think I died and went to heaven..." Kenny thought as, "Now be a good boy and put your tongue in me." Lola ordered. Kenny knew what she's talking about.

So they switched positions as Lola opened her legs wide exposing her hot clit. "WOOHOO!" Kenny cheered as he started licking it. "Oh my ***! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Lola could feel the pleasure of her clit being licked about as Kenny did it for 5 minutes and then, he buried his face in and started eating her out hard.

 **"YES! YES! EAT ME OUT SOME MORE! AHHHH! FUCK! FUCK!"** Lola hollered in pleasure as Kenny continued eating her clit out for the next 20 minutes until Lola blew her load on him. "Woohoo! Tasty!" He described as he got onto Lola and started to tongue kiss her as they makeout. His hands could feel her boobs as, "Your tits are telling me to play with them." Kenny told Lola. She blushed and smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for my horny boyfriend?"

Smiling, Kenny grabbed her boobs and massaged them erotically and sexually. Lola moaned from this and after 5 minutes of breast massage, Kenny started licking her tits. "Mmmm...that's right birthday boy. Lick and suck my hot tits!" She moaned in delight as after 10 minutes of licking, Kenny started the sucking and Lola moaned some more from the sucking as it goes on for 10 minutes and after that, Kenny continued fondling with his girlfriend's hot boobs.

After that, "Now Kenny, be a good boy and **FUCK MY ASS TILL I FUCKING GET SCREWED**!" Wow, some desiring and demanding but still, "WOOHOO! You got it!" Lola bent down in position as Kenny inserted his dick into her hot ass and started humping her. **"OH GOD YES! YES! FUCK MY ASS HARDER! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Lola hollered from the humping as Kenny happily insert his dick in and out for the next 15 minutes until, "OH FUCK! I'M GONNA BLOW!" Kenny shouted and he did. Lola could feel it in her ass as she moaned and slumped down on the bed. Kenny then laid on her as he hugged her naked body and started to makeout with her again for another 5 minutes as Kenny rubbed his body on her back.

After that, they sat up as, "Foreplay's over! The real fun begins now!" Lola declared. "But first." She went to the drawer and took out the bottle. She opened it, took out a pill and swallowed it. "Alright. Now we can begin." She stated. "Woohoo!" Kenny cheered as Lola grabbed him and pushed him on the bed. She then got her clit ready as she inserted into Kenny's dick and she starts humping him.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! It's so fucking big and hard!"** Lola hollered in pleasure as she humped Kenny some more.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! It's so fucking tight and wet!"** Kenny hollered in pleasure as he held on. During the humping, he could see Lola's boobs bounce about. "WOOHOO!" He exclaimed feeling mesmerized at the bouncing. Smiling, Lola grabbed Kenny's hands and placed them on her boobs!

"WOOHOO! I'm having a time of my life! FUCK YEAH!" Kenny cheered loudly as he played and toyed around with her boobs as the fucking went on for 20 minutes until, **"OH SHIT LOLA! I'm gonna fucking cum!"** Kenny shouted and it happened. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** That was Lola screaming for she felt it and released her load. As she collapsed on Kenny. "How...did I...do?" She asked while breathing heavily. "10/10" Kenny replied with a smile. "Aw...I love you Kenny." Lola kissed his lips and after that, "Are we done Lola?"

"Nope." She replied. "Wait what? Why?" He asked in surprised.

"Because...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY HOT BODY HARD AND GOOD RIGHT NOW!"** Lola declared loudly.

 **"WOOHOO!"** Kenny cheered loudly as Lola lie on the bed and opened her legs. Kenny then went inside and started pounding and thrusting her hard and good. "Oh *** harder! Yes! Fuck me Kenny! Fuck me faster! AHHH! FUCK! FUCK!" Lola hollered in pleasure as Kenny humped her faster and harder. To make it more enjoyable, he gave his girl an erotic breast massage as she moaned in love. In return, she wrapped her legs around Kenny for him to go deeper inside her. The sex went on for 40 minutes until, "Lola...I think I'm cumming!"

"Oh fuck! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Both felt it and shot it out. Plus, while Kenny's massaging her boobs, they squirted out some milk. "Woohoo!" Kenny cheered and licked the milk off her boobs and tits. During that, he even kissed them. Lola giggled and blushing from the ticklish feeling of Kenny kissing her hot tits. After that, they lie on the snuggling to each other.

"So how did I do?" asked Kenny.

"10/10. Same result you gave me." Lola replied.

"Aw...I love you Lola. That was the best birthday gift you ever gave me." Kenny thanked her as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Kenny. Once more, happy birthday." Lola thanked him back as she kissed his cheek. "You know, we should do this more often."

"Yeah. I can't believe I finally got laid." said Kenny. "Not to mention that we both became extremely horny for each other to the point that we had huge fucking session during the sex."

"Yeah...I've always wanted to get laid by you." said Lola. "Really?" asked Kenny. "Yeah. I often times had dreams of you and I having sex hard and good. Those were such good dreams." Lola replied as she snuggled closer to Kenny.

"Now I wonder, what time is it?" Kenny thought as he checked his phone. "The time is midnight."

"Yeah. All of this sex sure made me tired." said Lola.

"Well, we can cuddle in bed and sleep together." Kenny suggested. So Lola grabbed the covers and covered herself and Kenny as they cuddled under the covers pressing their nude bodies onto each other. "Oh. I almost forgot." Lola got out of the bed and turned off the lights.

So in the darkness, sounds of moaning and making out took place as the couple made love in the dark with kissing and cuddling onto each other. It sure is a good way to end the night. Especially on someone's birthday.

 **A special chapter it is. First, I have updated the story exactly on 22 March. Second, it's the 22nd chapter and finally, Kenny's birthday! Woohoo!**

 **One thing that came into me is that out of the main boys, Kenny never had his birthday celebrated. I wish it happens in one epsidoe. Hope the creators can try this idea out I guess for Season 22 if possible. (But I guess...not :P)**

 **Anyways, I'll be going overseas for a week. So there won't be any updates during the week that I was away. Once I'm back, I'll get back to work and catch up. Reviews appreciated.**


	23. Lasers and Tags? OMG!

**Chapter 23: Lasers and Tags? OMG!**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: It was very nice indeed**

 **Guest 1: Thanks!**

 **Guest 2: We shall see...**

 **Guest 3, 18, 24, 26 & 34: Wow...**

 **Guest 4: That's right! These are the straight shippings that will be in this story!**

 **Guest 5: Oh yes. That dolphin episode has the scene. Wish I can play Rock Band**

 **Guest 6: Thanks for the notification. Will see what I can do**

 **Guest 7 & 8: Okay...**

 **Guest 9: Soon, you'll see them**

 **Guest 10: Ha! Ha! You got them all correct!**

 **Guest 11: Sounds interesting...**

 **Guest 12: How surprising**

 **Guest 13:, Gh Maybe. Bu I have something that can change that...**

 **Guest 14, 16, 28: Hmmm...**

 **Coh: Actually, I did update it exactly on March 22**

 **Brk: You're referring to last chapter?**

 **Vrong & Holy: Fine. Should not have referred to past comment**

 **Guest 15: Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **Guest 17: Intimidating...**

 **Guest 19: Pranks huh? Hmmm...**

 **Lui: This may be hard to do...**

 **Melania Trump: What?**

 **Guest 20: So no screaming? I see now**

 **Impatient, Guest 21, 29 & 30: Never read the statement I see...**

 **Guest 22: Need to research on the band**

 **Guest 23: Very good question**

 **Guest 25: Possible**

 **Guest 27: 2 comments about 4 people in one bed...**

 **Guest 31: Yes I'll back and writing**

 **Guest 32: By this point, I need time to write the chapter out now that I'm back. And wow, I never thought the reviews are a lot!**

 **Emmy: I'm back and I'll work on it and here**

 **Llol: Why yes I do**

 **Bubla: Hmmm...how about an all city egg hunt?**

 **Guest 33, 35 & 38, 007 & Mr Please: Here**

 **Lono: I know, I know. Working on it and there**

 **Loi & Goat: Sorry, I don't speak your language**

 **Guest 36: Yeah I got back and I need time to work on the chapter. I know it's too long so, here it is**

 **Seli: Nice...**

 **Guest 37: Nope. Here**

 **Guest 39: That's hot!**

* * *

One's birthday has become the best moment ever. Lots of fun and his first experience making love to the love of his life.

So the day after the birthday which is Friday, (Plays the song with the same name from Rebecca Black while doing the writing), the whole gang is all gathered for breakfast which consists of buns, buttered toast, omelettes which have tomatoes, green peppers, onions, ham and potatoes, ham and cheese sandwiches and chocolate chip pancakes.

"Hey guys. Guess what? I got laid." Lola revealed to the whole gang.

"Laid? Does that mean..."

"Yeah Jenny. She gave her boyfriend her 'birthday present'." Clyde stated.

"Wow Lola. Congrats. You're no longer a virgin." Bebe exclaimed clapping her hands. Wendy, Red, Nichole and Jenny joined in as, "Aw thanks guys." Lola thanked her friends as Kenny smelt her hair. "Beautiful..." He thought as, "So Kenny, how does it feel?" asked Stan as he ate a bun. "Yeah Kinny. What was it like to get fucked?" asked Cartman chewing some pancakes.

"Dudes, I feel like I died and went to heaven. My girlfriend and I had sex to the fullest potential. I even dreamt that we went for a skinny dip in a lake. We swam around, fucked each other out, swam underwater, fucked each other out some more, showered under the waterfall and fucked each other out even more under it. The best and wettest dream I ever had."

"Wow..." All exclaimed as, "Were you in the dream also Lola?" asked Isla. Lola turned red and nodded. "Damn! You and Kenny sure had a horny night together in bed." said Allie as she chewed on a portion of her omelette.

 **After breakfast...**

Kenny is in his room watching a video of her sister's kitten playing with a ball of yarn through his phone. "Some gift she gave me." He thought as he took an envelope and opened it revealing a letter from his parents.

After reading it, "They never forget my birthday." He thought when Clyde entered the room. "You ready for work dude?"

"Yeah. I'm all set." Kenny replied.

"Nice. But first, house meeting." Clyde replied back as they headed downstairs.

At the living room, "So far, our first game night 2 weeks ago was full of truths and dares." Wendy began. "Now tonight, we have another."

"What's it gonna be?" asked Kyle.

"Is it naked twister?" asked Craig. All stared at him. "What? If we're doing it, then my mouth will be on my girl's vagina and I can lick it good." Esther turned red as, "I know. We can do laser tag." Token suggested.

"Laser tag? I haven't played that game since high school." said Stan.

"Yeah. Back then, the 4 of us often go to that place called, "Lasers and Tags" and there, we shoot the shit out of each other!" said Cartman. "I always shoot Kahl first."

"Yeah I remember fatass. You're always unfair on who you want to shoot first." said Kyle shaking his head. "Laser tag? Hmmm...

...

...

...

...

...

"Alright then. Token, get us some vests and laser guns for tonight's game night!" Wendy announced as all cheered. "Yeah! Lasers and ion torpedoes!" Kevin cheered but all stared at him with stunned looks. "***damnit Kevin...***damnit..." Cartman sighed.

 **So at work...**

Theresa and Isla are in their uniforms walking around IKEA. "First day at work." said Theresa.

"If we earn enough, we can pay for university fees and enrolments like the others if possible." said Isla as a person called for her and she attended to him while Theresa went to arrange some of the goods.

In the App store, "I'm so glad my manager called me. I don't need to start on Monday. Now is the best time to earn some slick skills!" Jason said to himself as he looked around admiring the various iPhones, iPads and other electronics at the store. He then began as a person looking at an iPad called for him with some questions.

At Starbucks, "I feel like drinking some latte."

"Tweek. We're not suppose to consume or else our asses are out for the count." Craig warned him. "I heard an asshole was caught eating cake during work and he's off the picture in this place." said Scott.

"See? Even our diabetic friends knows the rules." said Craig as he attended to a customer and then, "2 cups of latte. Takeaway!"

 **Later on after work...**

At a pawnshop, Token, Nichole and David found the items needed and are at the counter. "28 laser tag guns, 28 specialized glasses, 28 specialized lightproof and light weight laser tag vests and 2 boxes of rechargeable batteries. That'll be 800 dollars in total." The cashier stated.

Using his credit card, Token paid for them as, "I'll carry the guns and glasses, Dah-veed carries the vests and my girl carries the batteries."

"Right." David agreed as they took the stuff and prepare to head home.

As they got out, "Oof! Watch it! You nearly bumped me!" Token exclaimed but soon was stone cold. He was facing several big and tall dudes all wearing overalls on their long sleeved shirts. "You watch it asshole! Whoever tries to piss me off shall get it from my fucking iron fist!" The one in front threatened him as he and his gang skated off for all are wearing roller skates as the cashier who attended to Token came out.

"Scary are they? These Thugs are mean mothers who get pissed off easily." He stated. (Literally, they're thugs. Also the name of their gang. Parodying The Punks from the 1979 movie) "Good thing they never smashed you alive."

"Whoa...big and scary they are. Thanks anyway for this." Token thanked him as they headed off.

A few shops away, Kyle is waiting for them as, "It's about time you showed up. Got the stuff dude?"

"Yeah man. Let's go." Token told him as he got into his ride and started the engine. Once all are in, Kyle drove home.

 **That night...**

"Okay g-g-guys. Ready for l-l-laser tag?" Jimmy asked. The whole gang except him and Timmy are all wearing the gear and armed with laser tag guns. "Hell yeah! Let's shoot the shit out of each other!" Cartman cheered.

"Good. Rules of th-the game. Shoot each o-o-other until all pl-pl-players on a team are shot down, the other t-t-team then wins!" Jimmy briefed the gang.

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy exclaimed waving his hands around.

"Oh yes. By now you sh-sh-should know which team you're i-i-i-i-in."

Yup. Those wearing red gear and armed with red laser tag guns consists of Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Clyde, Heidi, Lola, Jenny, Annie, Allie, Sally, Craig, Esther, Francis and David.

Those wearing blue gear and armed with blue laser tag guns consists of Stan, Kyle, Wendy, Bebe, Token, Nichole, Kevin, Red, Tweek, Millie, Scott, Jason, Isla and Theresa.

"Now, any questions?" asked Jimmy continuing on with the briefing.

"Yeah! Shoot first, ask questions laser!" Heidi cheered as the gang laughed at her comment. "Good one Heidi!" Theresa commented as, "Never mind. R-R-Red team outside the front and b-b-blue team at the backyard. Whole vil-vil-villa will be the batt-batt-battlefield. When Timmy bl-bl-blows the air h-h-horn, laser tagging begins!" finished Jimmy as all went to their starting points. The whole villa is pitch black but thanks to the specialized glasses all the players are wearing, it enabled night vision.

"I wish I'm on the red team." said Red.

"Why? You have us as teammates." said Kevin. "I agree. You should be glad that we're on the same team." said Millie.

"I know. It's just that-"

"Oh I know why Red. Because you want to represent your name on the red team and your hair is red that's why." Wendy can tell as Red laughed. "True. But Millie's right. I have my friends on the same team so let's shoot the shit out of the opponents!"

"YEAH!" The red team cheered as they got ready.

 **At the backyard...**

"So, do we need a strategy or something?" asked Sally.

"Fuck no. We just shoot anyone wearing blue and we win!" said Cartman.

"You sure dude? What if they have a plan?" asked Kenny.

"Who the fuck cares?! I was born to play laser tag!" Cartman boasted. "No dude. You were born to be a fatass with a fat, stuttering ass so big people will say, "***damnit! That's one huge, fucking ass."!" Craig joked. All roared with laughter as, "Fuck you Craig! I'll even shoot you out of the game if you fuck this up!" Cartman threatened him.

 **Somewhere...**

"TIMMIIHH!"

"I know Timmy. Discovering another base-base-basement below the garage is where we'll ob-ob-observe the match." said Jimmy as he entered in via some platform elevator. Inside, they went to some computers and the screens show the rooms and stuff. "Okay. Hit it!"

In the garage, Timmy got the message and blew the air horn.

 **So...**

"Shit! It begins!" Craig exclaimed as both teams entered the house and, "BDEW!'

"***DAMNIT KAHL!" Cartman shouted upon feeling the infrared beam hit his vest. "Ha! That's for always shooting me first back then fatass!" Kyle called out as he dodged a beam shot from Craig. Both teams opened fired as some took cover while others stayed out in the open.

Kenny was seen shooting when he had an idea. He gestured Lola, Annie and Butters to follow him as the 4 red team players went up and, "**** shit! We're being flanked from above!" Jason exclaimed as he and Scott took a shot from Kenny each. "Boy Kenny. That was a smart move." Butters complimented as the 4 of them opened fired. "Yikes!" Annie then dodged a beam as some of the blue team players tried to shoot them. "Well, we're pinned down and-" Kenny then saw Stan and Wendy go up and, "How did they flank us from-"

"BDEW!"

"Oh hamburgers." Butters is eliminated as, "Follow me!" Kenny ordered as the 2 girls followed him to the third level. "You got them?" Kyle asked Stan as he and Bebe went up to join him and Wendy. "So far, Jason and Scott got shot out of the game. We now have 3 enemies trapped on the third level. Let's move and keep your eyes peeled and asses covered." Stan explained to them.

"Wow...you sure got leadership qualities." Wendy exclaimed with admiration as they went up to the third level.

 **Downstairs...**

Once the game started, all scattered and are shooting around. Some went outside to the backyard and others just stayed inside and entered any room to hide or ambush.

In the music studio, "Too much laser fire!" Francis exclaimed as he and Kevin moved around trying to avoid the infrared beams shot by Heidi and Sally. "How can chicks shoot so well?" asked Kevin when, "BDEW!"

"SHIT! KEVIN!" Francis exclaimed as, "BDEW!"

"Oh yeah. Target neutralized." said Heidi as she and Sally hi-5 each other when, "BDEW!"

"This, is for shooting my Kevin!" Sally looked to see Red enter the studio as she laughed and fired at Sally. She returned fire and as a result, "BDEW!"

"Oh fuck. We shot each other." Sally exclaimed as she laughed.

"No kidding. Never expected it happen." Red exclaimed too as she laughed and both girls just stumbled onto the floor laughing as, "You have anything to say about this?" asked Francis.

"No comment. But it was sweet of Red to avenge my elimination." said Kevin as Timmy approached them and they followed him to the garage basement where Jimmy is for those shot are eliminated and will head to a spot leaving the rest to fight and fire.

Back inside, Clyde tried to shoot Token but missed and Nichole shot and eliminated him. Seeing this, Jenny took his laser tag gun and used both of them against the black couple as they took cover.

At the backyard, Tweek and Millie are using the hot tub as cover while Craig and Esther tried to avoid the infrared beams and shoot them out from the other side

In the basement, "This is fucking crazy!" David exclaimed as he avoided a shot by Isla as she and Theresa had him outnumbered. "I'm outta here!" David thought as he ran out. "C'mon! Let's get him!" Theresa cheered as she and Isla pursued him.

When David left the basement, "Oh shit." He exclaimed as, "GAH! Another one!" Tweek opened fired but David dodged it and, "BDEW!"

"Tweek! You shot me!" Isla exclaimed. "Oops. You forgot they're on our team." Millie exclaimed. "But it was an accident!" Tweek exclaimed when, "BDEW!"

"Ha! Ha! Nailed it!" Craig cheered. "Sorry buddy." Then, Theresa went to join Millie while David joined Craig and Esther as they exchanged more laser fire.

 **Meanwhile...**

Stan, Kyle, Wendy and Bebe reached the third level and entered the lounge. "It's too quiet..." Kyle thought as they looked around. Suddenly, "BDEW!"

"AH!" Bebe exclaimed feeling the beam hit her vest. Then, another shot but Kyle stepped back and, "I see you Annie!"

At a corner, Annie made her move as the door to the balcony opened up revealing Kenny and Lola as they opened fired. "Woohoo! Ambush!" He cheered as shooting took place.

 **Downstairs...**

"We should even the playing field." Token suggested. "Well, you know what they say, 2 is better than one!" Nichole exclaimed as she looked down and noticed 2 laser tag guns. She threw one to Token and used the other as from the dining room, they opened fired and Jenny is pinned down.

Then, the door opened as Millie and Theresa retreated to the living and noticed Jenny. "Oh fuck." Jenny exclaimed and, "BDEW!"

"Thanks for the help." Nichole called out when Token saw trouble. "Look out!"

"BDEW! BDEW!" Too late, "Killing spree!" Craig called out as he and his teammates entered the living room and seeing them, "Let's finish the job."

"It is on!" Token called out as both sides exchanged fire.

 **Back at the lounge...**

Stan and Kyle are covering each other's ass while Wendy is using cover to her advantage. As Annie and Lola tried to shoot her. Wendy jumped in the air and shot Annie. She then landed down and jumped over Lola who was surprised by this and once she landed, she pointed her laser tag gun and shot her even without looking behind. "Dude. Your girlfriend's got some badass skills in laser tag!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah and-OH SHIT! Kyle! On your right!" Kyle turned and, "BDEW!"

At the garage basement, "HAHAHAHA! The jew got shot by the poor kid! HAHAHAHA! Oh how it brightens my night." Cartman exclaimed as he laughed while the rest watch the fight scenes.

 **Back at the first level...**

Craig and Esther entered the kitchen and opened fired while Token and Nichole left the dining room to use the living room when, "BDEW!"

"Yes! Sorry for shooting your girlfriend Token!" Craig called out when, "BDEW!"

"You were saying?" asked Token as he laughed. Their girlfriends were shot down and eliminated so, "One on one." said Craig.

"Bring it on sucka!" Token called out as they took aim at the open. "Only one of us is going to be eliminated." said Craig.

"Let's do this!" said Token as both guys opened fired.

"BDEW!"

"The fuck Token? Cock shot?" Craig asked.

"Hey! How did you know that I was gonna shoot you on the-"

"Aw fuck. Never mind." Both boys then shot each other for elimination.

At the garage basement, "All that's left are th-those in the l-l-lounge." Jimmy announced as, "Did Token and Craig cock shot each other and then, shot each other out?" asked Clyde. "That was fucking hilarious!" Cartman exclaimed laughing. "I should cock shot Kyle's dick for fun!"

 **And back at the lounge...**

Stan and Wendy opened fired as Kenny swiftly dodged all the beams and returned fire. This went on for a while until Kenny hid out of sight. "Where did he go?" asked Wendy as they looked around. Then from under the table tennis table, Kenny made his move, took aim at Wendy and opened fired!

Upon hearing it, Wendy turned and gasped as the beam shot to her when suddenly, Stan jumped in front of her and, "BDEW!"

"STAN!" Wendy exclaimed as Stan fell onto the floor eliminated. As she went to him, "Wendy...finish this once and for...all!" Stan acted out passing out giving his laser tag gun to Wendy. She then got ready as Kenny delivered more infrared beams at her.

Seeing this from the screen, "Wow. So heroic." Bebe described the scene and as of now, only Wendy and Kenny remain as they clashed with more shooting.

So as the battle goes on, "You've survived longer than your teammates but victory is mine!" Kenny stated. "I must admit, you were agile and mobile throughout the game. Still, I'm winning this!" Wendy stated as she jumped onto the table which is the one in front of the TV and opened fired her laser tag guns as Kenny dodged them all. During that, one of the beams hit the table football on the glass reflecting.

"Did it just..." An idea struck Wendy as she waited. Kenny noticed that Wendy wasn't shooting him so he seized the chance by using the table football as cover and opened fired. Wendy dodged the attack as, "I got him where I wanted him to be." Wendy then fired a beam and it hit the glass of the table football which was then reflected onto Kenny hitting him on his vest!

"BDEW!"

"AH!" Kenny stumbled down as Stan who's still on the floor exclaimed a joke. "Oh my ***! You killed Kenny!"

"Yeah, I'm a bastard." Wendy joked along helping Stan up.

 **Later...**

The lights are on as all gathered at the living room. "Blue team has w-w-won the laser t-t-tag game!" Jimmy announced. All those on the blue team cheered especially for Wendy as Stan kissed her and started to makeout with her.

After that, "Okay, game night's over. Have fun since tomorrow's the weekend." Wendy announced as all went to do their own things as, "Hey Wendy, have you settled the bills?" asked Heidi.

"Don't worry. I had it all settled before we began the laser tag." Wendy assured to her. "Not to mention it's been like almost 2 months since we settled here."

"Yeah. Things had changed and everything's pretty smooth." said Heidi. "You want to grab some cookies?"

"Sure!" The girls went to the kitchen as back at the living room, "I can't believe we lost! Kinny, you poor bastard! You let us down!" Cartman scolded him but instead, Kenny cock shot him. "BDEW!"

"Aye! Fuck off!" Cartman exclaimed when suddenly, all the guys had crafty grins as all took their laser tag guns. "What the fuck? Stay away from me! I said-"

"BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW! BDEW!

A barrage of infrared beams executed cock shots at Cartman as the guys laughed and continued shooting while Jimmy and Timmy watched the scene.

 **One week I'm away and now, I'm back and working again!**

 **But now, I'm kinda feeling under the weather ever since the trip's over. But still, it didn't stop me from writing.**

 **Anyway, I never did laser tag but I heard it was fun and thus, I had the whole chapter planned out before the trip. Reviews appreciated.**


	24. Hippies, New Jerseys and PETAs? WTF!

**Chapter 24: Hippies, New Jerseys and PETAs? WTF!**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122: Thanks!**

 **Critical: Of course. 7 days I'm away and 3 days to work on the chapter. Seriously**

 **Why: Are you referring to Chapter 21?**

 **Honser: No, no. Not too much. Every character is never left out**

 **Melania Trump: We'll see**

 **Selly: You're Swiss? Cool**

 **Guest 1: Glad you do!**

 **Guest 2: There must be another way though...**

 **Guest 3: I know right?**

 **Guest 4: Okay...**

 **Guest 5, 6, 7, 10 & 11: Hmmm...**

 **Greta, Manny & My: Looks like we have different issues on the sex education**

 **Guest 8: Ha! Ha! Yeah!**

 **Lui: Don't worry. I finally know what is expected for the viewers to expect. Next chapter you'll see**

 **Guest 12: If that's the case, let me think about it...**

 **Guest 13: Writing arguments will be challenging and I need to really plan for some time**

 **Kay C: If you say so...**

 **Loml: Wow. I was planning something like this next chapter and you predicted it through this!**

 **Plo: Chillax. Though it may be a good point somehow...**

 **Ches: Fine. Whatever. tTough the hair colour may have an error or 2 or more**

* * *

4 days had passed and so far, California has been peaceful and prosperous. All living in this state had a good life.

Oh yes, the gang. Right. Let's get to them.

 **Popeyes...**

Cartman and Butters are enjoying their work as Butters can be seen filling cups with soda while Cartman is in the kitchen doing his cooking as he cooked the Cajun fries. Their manager observed the operations as he too played his part in the kitchen. "Cartman. Go and help Joseph with the tenders after you work on the side dishes."

"He! He! Right on!" Cartman complied as he continued his job. As the atmosphere of the eating place goes on, "Oh shit. Not those assholes again!"

"Wh-What's going on?" asked Butters as he looked and saw a group of men and women at about 10 of them entering the restaurant holding signs protesting about chickens used for cooking. All are wearing shirts that have the word, 'PETA' on it. "You assholes are nothing but chicken slaughterers!" A woman cursed. "You have no right to use the fowl for your own foul play in the business!" A man protested.

"Hey that doesn't make any sense, why don't you assholes just get the fuck out of my-"

"KSH!" A sign struck the manager's body as the PETA volunteers started trashing the restaurant. Those in there fled for their lives and some of the employees were being wrecked by the protesters. "Oh hamburgers!" Butters panicked and hid at the kitchen. The manager regained himself and joined in as them and Cartman were able to escape the PETA riot that has gotten worse.

"This never happened before! ***damnit!" Cartman complained.

"What should we do?" Butters asked nervously as a scream can be from an employee who got kicked in the nuts by a PETA volunteer.

"Oh screw this! You 2 get out of here!" The manager ordered.

"But what about our paychecks?" asked Cartman.

"I can't give them to you now because first, the riot is being fucked up and second, I always pay you on Fridays you dumb shit! So get the fuck out now!" The manager ordered as Cartman and Butters looked up and found an opening and they escaped the riot but not before Cartman took 3 boxes of biscuits.

 **At the App Store...**

Jason is doing fine showing some customers the uses of the apple devices when suddenly, "Do I smell marijuana smoke?" He thought as the customers smelt it too and they can't stand it so they left the store and Jason could see a group of hippies smoking and playing jam band through a radio that one of them is holding.

"See? This state has so many corporations doing their imprisonment so that they can be rich!" A hippie stated as they continued walking around the mall which is where the app store Jason is working at is. His supervisor then showed up. "Jason what the hell is-agghh! Marijuana smoke! I can't stand this fucking shit!" He closed the store and Jason could see not one group but 14 more walking around the mall doing the shit. "**** shit..." He groaned.

 **At the diner...**

Millie and Esther are doing fine as they're in the kitchen washing dishes when they heard some loud talking.

There inside, "And I was like, why the fuck does this salesman talk with broken English! I'm tellin ya, Chinese people are so uneducated!" A woman complained to her female friends as they had their snack. "And this sandwich is not appealin to my taste! I'm tellin ya, I'm sensitive to my taste! It's a Jersey thing!"

"Oh you got that right! If I have Yelp, I'd say, 2.5 stars bitches!"

The 5 women laughed and talk shit a lot as, "Hey! Can you shut up! I'm trying to eat!" A man called out. That's when, "You psychotic bastard! Ya think you're so smart to tell me off some shit! You're just garbage! Muff cabbage!"

This was too loud as Millie and Esther took out cotton buds from their pockets and covered their ears as they continued their work.

 **Later on...**

Back at the villa, "So many of them! So many PETA assholes in our workplace!" Cartman complained.

"I know right? They came into the restaurant and protested about animal abuse through culinary and they started trashing the place!" Token exclaimed. "Not to mention some New Jersey dudes came and rip off some of the Mexicans!"

"Yeah! Worse, hippies were high on that fucking drug and infecting the stores!" Red complained.

"And protesting about corporation imprisonment! They did it outside the research facility!" Heidi complained along as the whole gang complained about the recent stuff going on when Kyle brought up something. "Is it just me or is it that so many people from these 3 groups are coming here to Malibu?"

"Gee, Kyle's got a point. I mean, why are they here in the first place?" Bebe pointed out. All agreed to this in wonder when the door opened revealing Scott, Craig and a panicking Tweek who's twitching about. "Is Tweek alright?" asked Millie.

"No he's not." said Scott.

"Yeah, some Jersey fucks entered Starbucks and fucked the shit up with their speech style. Tweek served one of them cake and it happened."

"What?" asked Millie.

"The female Jersey grabbed his ass and squeezed it. She even pressed her fucking face on it. In summary, Tweek was molested."

All gasped. Then, another knock. Scott went to answer it and there, is a New Jersey woman. "Does this spiky blonde haired dude or whatsoever live here?"

"Oh shit! She's the one!" Craig pointed out. Millie then stood up as Scott stepped aside and she approached her.

The next thing it happened, "POW! WHAM! KSH! BSH! BAM!"

"Oh fuck. I never thought Millie can do karate." said Kenny.

"She's been taking classes during the high school years with Nelly." Esther explained as already, Millie wrecked her down and threw her body into the trash can outside the villa.

After that, she went back inside and looked at Tweek. "It's okay. I wrecked her flat ass down." She spoke softly to him. After that, Millie kissed Tweek and immediately, he regained himself. "Gah! I can't believe it just happened! She was-"

"Calm down Tweek. It's over and you should thank your chick for handling your situation." Craig assured to him pointing to Millie. All Tweek could do is blush when suddenly, "Hold on guys. Do I smell smoke?"

"Stan, no one in this gang smokes." Wendy stated.

"Wait, Stan's right. I do smell smoke. And it's no ordinary smoke. It's-"

"Marijuana smoke." Theresa finished Kyle's sentence as, "And it smells like it's coming from the backyard." Isla added as all went to the back to see, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" All exclaimed in shock to see 15 hippies camping at their backyard getting high and playing their jam band. Seeing this sure pissed off one person because the next thing it happened, he left and after a minute returned with a SPAS 12 Shotgun.

"DIE HIPPIES DIE!" A berserk Eric Cartman opened fired, "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"

Soon enough, 15 corpses were lying on the ground. "Where the fuck did you get that shotgun?" a bewildered Craig asked. "Oh, bought it at a gun shop 3 days ago for, 3 bucks!"

"Lying fatass. You bought it for 500 dollars." Kyle stated.

"Shut up Kahl! Now help dump these hippie shits out! All of you!" Cartman ordered.

 **Soon enough...**

"Gee, I don't think 16 bodies can fit in 2 trash cans which can hold 8 bodies but still, not enough space." said Francis.

"Hey look! The garbage truck!" Sally noticed as a large truck drove by and, "More bodies. Alright. Let's dump the shit and later put them in the decomposition plant." The driver ordered as they immediately emptied both cans and after that, drove off.

"All in a hard day's work." said Cartman proudly.

"Looks like we're not the only ones doing that." Kyle noticed. Yup, other houses are killing hippies and garbage trucks are collecting corpses.

"What's the worse that can happen?" asked Stan.

 **The next day...**

The gang woke up and the first thing that has happened was, "Crap, work is cancelled." said Lola.

"I know right? I just got a text message from our manager." said Annie.

"Same thing." said Jenny.

"Now I wonder what's going outside." Allie went draw the curtains and open the windows to see, "Oh shit...this is has gone even worse than yesterday."

 **5 minutes later...**

The whole gang can be seen looking out the windows on the front of the villa. They can see hippies, New Jersey people and PETA volunteers all marching together. "What the fucking hell is going on?!" asked Clyde.

"GAH! We're being invaded!" Tweek panicked.

"I want my miummy!" Cartman whined. All stared at him for this. Then, Sally showed up. "Guys. Check out the news on TV. You're not gonna believe this!"

It cuts to the living as the news is ongoing. "Malibu is expecting a mass gathering at Malibu beach consisting of 3 groups in separate spots. Their goals? The usual to their own ideas and stuff." The reporter announced. "It is also expected to run for the next several days or weeks or so. Not even the police can order them cease and dismiss."

"Fuck. My. Life." said Craig. "Oh hamburgers! We're doomed!" Butters exclaimed. "Yup. We can't continue with our jobs if those motherfuckers occupy Malibu with all their shit." said Kevin as Wendy turned off the TV and all sat down for a house meeting.

"Okay. 3 groups of people. Hippies, PETA volunteers and citizens from New Jersey." Wendy began. "So what do we know about each group."

"For hippies, they like to get fucking high as shit through marijuana and they love jam band." Kyle began. "Yeah. And I also remember that they protest for peace and claim that there's corporation imprisonments." Stan added.

"How did you know?" asked Bebe.

"They tried to convince us but all we do is stand in the crowd and watch the hippies get high and enjoy the jam band. No change, nothing. That's it." Kenny explained. "But it's all over thanks to Cartman."

"Oh yeah. I killed a lot of fucking hippies with a giant drilling vehicle and made them listen to death metal. They fucking hate this kind of music which is also, one of my favourite types of music I listen to." Cartman stated proudly.

"Okay..." Wendy wrote down the details on a small notebook. After that, "Next, PETA."

"Ugh! I hate those people. They dumped blood on me once and I cried because they stained my cheerleading uniform!" Red exclaimed. "Yeah. And that's why a new uniform was designed for the cheerleaders." said Annie.

"Okay. But we need information regarding this organization." Wendy explained.

"I did recall visiting them. All they do is take care of animals and protest about animal abuse." said Stan.

"Ah fuck those assholes!" They protested at Popeyes!" Cartman complained.

"Not only that, they beat the shit out of some of my colleagues!" David exclaimed.

"And trashed the place!" said Jenny. "I recall seeing some of them trash KFC and White Castle!"

"And I thought they don't use violence." Wendy added as she noted down the information.

"You guys want to drink something?" asked Allie.

"Yeah why not? I'll get some liquor from the bar." Token stood up and left. He then returned carrying 2 bottles as Isla and Nichole went to get some glasses and Token poured out the drinks.

Once it's done, all had a drink as, "And now for the last group-"

"Yeah Wendy. Those New Jersey people were acting sassy and they talk a lot of shit." said Esther.

"And they like to insult people just for fun and they think it's a jersey thing." added Millie.

The meeting continues on until, "Okay...I have all the info we need so that we can come up with a plan on how we can get rid of all 3 groups altogether in one shot." Wendy told the gang.

"We can always shoot them dead." said Craig.

"And you'll be in jail for committing carnage killing or mass murder." said Esther.

"Plus, guns are too expensive and messy." Millie added.

"Why not we nuke them?" Clyde suggested.

"That's a stupid plan. Only the government has access and authority to do the launching." Heidi explained.

"Then in that case, we strap a million bombs on a certain jew and put him in the centre of the crowd and once he's ready, deto-"

"KSH!" Kyle smashed a bottle on Cartman's head as, "Okay Kahl. I was just joking. At least hiring bomb experts has not been issued yet."

That's when Stan thought of it. "Guys. I think I have an idea. It's risky but we need to act fast and do it...

...

...

...

...

...

"At a price." Stan finished his sentence by putting on his sunglasses.

 **So the next day early morning...(Playing The Warriors intro music)**

The door opened and the whole gang all wearing sunglasses left the villa and went into their rides.

It cuts to the Malibu Bank as all are seen queuing and making withdrawals.

After that, Stan gave them to signal and all split up in pairs.

First, Kevin and Red approached the Ravaging Tigers as one of them went to meet them.

At an area, Token and Nichole met the Thugs as they approached them.

Later, Kenny and Clyde are seen in the park meeting up with the Homerunners as they came face to face.

Somewhere, Tweek and Craig ran into the Groove Street Dancers as they stared at each other.

At another area, Francis and Jason met the Top Hats as they looked surprised to see them show up but they soon approached them.

Near an old school bus, the Turnbull DCs were surprised by the presence of Butters and Annie as they folded their arms in expectation.

In some alley, Jenny and Lola found the VC Raiders as they walked to meet up.

Outside, Theresa and Isla are seen outside the Malibu Street Boys' hangout and at the same time, Cartman and Heidi visited the Chaos Boys' hangout as multiple screenshots revealed the gang in pairs meeting up more gangs.

 **By the end of the morning...**

The gang met up as, "Mission accomplished." said Stan. The others said the same thing. "Now, let the show begin."

 **And so at Malibu Beach...**

The atmosphere in this area is crazy as on one spot, the hippies are jamming and getting high as fuck. On another, the New Jersey people partied like crazy and finally at the last spot, the PETA organization was rallied as protests and cheering took place regarding their beliefs.

Suddenly, "BAM!" All stopped upon hearing a shot as, "Well, well, well. Look at how many heads we can smash." A Chaos Boy stated. Then gang by gang, all made their appearance as the entire beach is surrounded by various gangs all over California all armed with various weapons.

 **Back at the villa...**

The reporter is seen on the news again. "It's crazy I'm telling you! More than a 100 gangs from all over California are wrecking all the people at Malibu Beach!"

Yup, the scene shows the gangs doing a mass slaughter as shooting, beating and stabbing took place as the reporter approached a gang member wearing a mustard yellow satin jacket. "Excuse me uh, which gang are you from?"

"Me? I'm from the Voltage Violators." He replied. (This gang parodies the Electric Eliminators from the 1979 movie)

"Okay...tell me about this violent activity of yours." The reporter asked the gang member. "We're having fun wrecking the shit out of these people, mugging off their cash for ourselves and finally, waste them all and throw their bodies in the sea." The Voltage Violator gang member replied.

After that, the reporter approached an African-American wearing a camouflage jacket and military helmet. "Excuse me sir, what gang are you from?"

"Me? The Heavy Tanks." (Parodying The Panzers from the same 1979 movie)

"Okay...how did this come to happen?" The reporter asked the Heavy Tank gang member. "Simple. One thing I know, 2 people came to me and my gang and told us the problem. They even paid us 500 dollars to do this shit. We weren't expecting all the gangs here but one thing I found out, all had the same thing. Paid to do this shit! Hell yeah!" He grabbed a hippie, drew a knife and stabbed his head and went to throw his body into the sea which is what all the gangs are doing after wrecking the people dead.

"Seems like the beach will be a bloodbath for the next several days or so." The reporter stated when the TV was turned off.

It cuts to Wendy holding the remote, "Stan, that plan of yours worked like clockwork!"

All agreed to it as, "Though we didn't meet a few gangs like those bitches at chapter 13." said Bebe.

"Ah who cares? They're nothing but whores." Wendy replied as Token and David entered the living holding trays containing burgers and hotdogs on buns. "Lunch is ready hermanos." David called out.

"Come and get it while it's hot!" Token added.

"Oh yeah. I always love your cooking." Clyde exclaimed taking a burger as the gang had their lunch. Luscious it is.

 **I think I'm extremely insane when I got the idea of hippies, PETA volunteers and New Jersey people being mass murdered or slaughtered like in those episodes each group was featured in. On the other hand, I like seeing mass murders like in the first Kingsmen movie. It was hella fun to see.**

 **Oh well. Still need time to recover since I'm still very sick but at least, I can write this out and plan the next chapter. Reviews appreciated.**


	25. Ransom Crisis

**Chapter 25: Ransom Crisis**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Vectigal: Yes, yes, I'm trying to plan some of this stuff**

 **SouthParkSuperFan: Indeed and did you just change your username?**

 **Loli: Thanks. Still trying to recover**

 **Guest 1, 2 & Lisa: No comment**

 **Stendy and Lui: Alright. See how it goes here**

 **Guest 3: Bloody yeah!**

 **Guest 4: So true**

 **Guest 5: Just like in the Jaws and the Piranha movies**

 **Guest 6 & 9: Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 7: If you say so...**

 **Broomy and Guest 8: And that is why I am doing the planning**

 **Ches: Uh, okay...**

 **Brunni: Looks very challenging...**

 **Guest 10: Strange...**

 **Guest 11: Ouch...**

 **Lue: I know. Okay, I'm working on it.**

 **Ecofenac: What?**

 **Guest 12: Wow...**

* * *

Well, getting rid of 3 groups of people was a piece of cake. Now Malibu won't have to worry about them anymore.

Anyways, the sun has risen and at the villa, the gang is still resting.

In the room, Clyde, Token, Tweek and Craig are still asleep. Their room is decorated with video game posters. One has a picture Gabriel Angelos from the WH40K series, another has a picture of Maiev Shadowsong from the Warcraft Franchise and another has a picture of Hierach Artanis from the StarCraft 2 trilogy.

Then, the door opened and Jenny, Nichole, Millie and Esther entered the room. "Okay girls. Go to your respective boyfriends and get ready." Nichole ordered. They got message and went to their beds. Once ready, "Okay, 1, 2, 3!"

The 4 girls bend down and kissed their guys waking them up.

"Gah! Oh Millie. Aren't you a lovely sight to wake up to?" said Tweek as he pulled her for a kiss. "Mmmm..." They kissed for a few minutes.

"I'm so tired. I wanna go back to sleep." said Clyde as he pulled Jenny to him. "With you." He whispered through her ear and kissed her cheek as he went for her neck and kissed it. Jenny blushed as Clyde covered himself and his girl.

"Well sweetheart. That was unexpected but a warm welcoming." said Token as he sat up and Nichole blushed upon seeing his abs as he wore only his boxers to sleep. As she sat beside her boyfriend, they shared a French kissing makeout session.

"Well, I wonder what today brings to me and I got my answer." said Craig as he got out of bed and apparently, while his roommates slept in boxers, he's the only one to sleep in the nude. Esther blushed upon seeing his dick. "Omg...when I read that list, his was 7 inches. So big and long..." She thought as Craig approached her. "Wanna hit the showers together babe?"

It cuts to the bathroom as the water is turned on as Craig and Esther are both naked in the shower area as they started to get clean. After getting wet, they scrubbed each other with soap and, "Wow Craig. It's so big and hard."

"Well? You wanna do it right?" Craig can tell as Esther gets on her knees and started out the blowjob.

After some time, "Oh, fuck my life. Uh, Esther, I'm not gonna last-" Craig then blew his big load into her mouth. Esther consumes it and stands back up. "That was kinda tasty Craig."

"Ha! Glad you like it. Now come here." He turned on the water as he and Esther started their makeout session with his hands massaging her boobs and her hands with one stroking his dick and the other hand on his ass.

 **Back at the room...**

"Where's Craig?" asked Tweek.

"You forgot that he and his chick went to take a shower together." Clyde answered to him as he and Jenny cuddled together in bed naked. Tweek then looked at Millie and they smiled.

Since there are 2 bathrooms with one occupied by Craig and Esther, the other is occupied by Tweek and Millie as they're in the bathtub full of bubbles playing around. "This is fun." said Millie. "Wow! I'm enjoying this!" Tweek exclaimed as his eyes caught sight of her boobs. Millie noticed this and smiled. "You like what you see. Don't you?"

"Y-Yes!" Tweek was excited about this as Millie got some bubbles covering her boobs and, "Now be a good boys and clean them off." Tweek did as told removing the bubbles off her boobs and once he got a clear view, he began an erotic massage.

"Oh ***! That's so relaxing! Ah!" Millie moaned in pleasure and after that, "Gah! I wanna get intimidated!" Tweek exclaimed. Millie smiled seductively. "I'm all yours Tweek."

Immediately, he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they started to makeout. It gets more intimidating as they closed their eyes and sank into the bath completely.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the kitchen, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Bebe and Heidi are seen making breakfast together for the gang which are blueberry waffles, French toast with chocolate chips and jam donuts. Stan and Wendy are making the waffles while Kyle and Bebe worked on the French toast and Cartman and Heidi are doing the donuts using the recipe book from Cartman's mother.

"Wendy. You're always a lovely sight when it comes to making breakfast." Stan complimented.

"Oh Stan..." Wendy blushed and pulled him for a kiss.

Beside them, "You're pretty good at cooking." Bebe complimented Kyle. "Well Bebe, you helped me in this back in high school even now." Kyle stated as he took a jam donut that was already baked and took a bite.

"Oh my ***! This is amazing!" He exclaimed noticing strawberry jam oozing out of the donut.

"Aye? Who the fuck told you to touch them?" Cartman asked rudely as he filled a donut with blueberry jam. "Aw c'mon dude. You baked really good donuts. Even your girlfriend believes it's your calling." said Kyle when, "Splat!"

"Ha! You got jammed asshole! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cartman laughed when, "Splat!" Kyle got back at him and the 2 of them started jamming each other with...jam.

"Oh great. I'm seeing 2 children stuck in a jam." Heidi joked sarcastically as all laughed.

Once breakfast is ready, they sat and ate as Tweek, Millie, Craig, Esther, Lola and Annie showed up. "Smells good." Annie exclaimed as she sat down beside Heidi who offered her a jam donut.

"So, had a good sleep?" asked Bebe.

"Yeah and I had the perfect awakening with my girl." said Craig.

"Me too! I even got laid!" Tweek exclaimed. "That's stupid." said Cartman until Kyle shoved his fats. "Oof! I mean, Nice..."

As they chat, Clyde and Jenny showed up. "Where the fuck have you been?" asked Craig.

"Bedroom. Duh." Clyde replied.

"And what are you doing together?" asked Lola.

"Oh I just wanted to sleep some more and I pulled my girl to join me." Clyde replied as, "Ooh! Waffles!" He took some and bit into it. "By the way, where's the poor kid, Kinny?" asked Cartman.

"He's at the gym." Lola replied as she ate her French toast. "The addition of chocolate chips makes it more tasty!"

 **At the gym...**

Kenny is seen boxing a punching bag. He's also wearing only shorts, socks and shoes as he boxed and hooked about. He's not the only one at the gym though. On his right, "C'mon Francis!" 5 more to go!" Jason encouraged Francis as he tried to lift some weights through some machine. (I go to the gym but cannot remember most of the various equipment there)

Further right, Theresa and Isla are seen on the treadmill. Both girls wore sports bras and track pants with socks and shoes as they exercised. "Hey guys. Want some song?" Theresa asked out loud.

"Play 21 guns!" Francis called out. Still running, Theresa took out her phone and swiped through until she found it. Hitting it, the song was played out as all in the gym can hear it. Nice.

 **Downstairs...**

By now, the whole gang is awake as Stan and Wendy had finished their breakfast as, "So Wendy, got any plans for today?"

"Yeah. Bebe and I will be hanging out. You?"

"Us guys are planning something big for tonight. " Stan replied as he fixed his back. "I guess you did lots of lifting." said Wendy.

"Yeah. I could use a-"

"Massage?" asked Wendy gesturing the Fuck Room. Stan smiled at this.

 **And so...**

The couple is on the bed but first, Stan wanted to ease his girlfriend as he massaged her back first by giving her a backrub.

"Mmmm. You're really good at this." Wendy murmured feeling relaxed as she closed her eyes and enjoying the sensations of her boyfriend's hands and not to mention she's topless. "Thanks." Stan replied as he continued the massage.

15 minutes later, Wendy sat up as Stan's eyes are fixed at her boobs. "I want to massage you now." Wendy told him. "Alright then." Stan replied as he took off his shirt and lie on his stomach. Wendy got started on the backrub but somehow, she does it way too hard and she's using her nails.

"Ouch. Wendy, are you trying to punish me?" Stan asked her as he tried to sit up but Wendy pushed him down again. "Nope. Just enjoy my backrub." She told him as She told him as she starts doing it again.

15 minutes later, Stan sat up sitting next to her. "I love you really. But please, don't give me that kind of backrub ever again." He stated. Wendy's eyes narrowed in surprise. "What? I'm not that bad."

"But seriously, you were using your nails baby." Wendy rolled her eyes upon hearing. " Alright. I won't." Stan smiled at her and hugged her feeling her boobs pressed onto his chest.

After that, "So...what's the time now?" asked Wendy.

"10:30am." Stan replied.

"I see...well, what do you think? You want a little pay back?" The next thing it happened, Wendy slips her hand down his pants, grabs onto his length with her right hand and starts massaging it. "Oh ***. Wendy." Stan moaned as his dick starts becoming erected. Wendy felt this in her hands and starts grinning so she starts rubbing him even faster making his hormones skyrocket.

"Oh ***. I love it when you're making me feel horny for you." Stan moaned making Wendy blush a deep red colour so she kissed him softly, gripped his neck with her left hand and running her hands to his hair. She parts her mouth letting Stan slip his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at the sensation of both of their tongues brushing against each other. Then, Stan ran both of his hands through her gorgeous black hair when all of sudden he pushes her down on the bed.

Wendy's right hand falls out of his pants. Now, their foreheads were pressed together and they're breathing heavily. They both chuckled together and after that, they looked into each other's eyes and they're filled with longing and just pure love. Wendy gently brushed one of her hands on his cheek.

"I love you so ***damn much." She whispered devotedly. Stan's heart raced over Wendy's sweet words. And how sweet they sounded in his ears. Sweeter also than honey.

"I love you too. Your the love of my life." Stan whispered back devotedly. Wendy's heart raced too. No other sentiment could ring more true.

"You're mine too." She whispered back. They both grinned through their adorable blushes before crashing into each other again.

Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as they started to makeout. Electric sensations gripped their bodies as both of their hearts beat faster. Nothing needed to be said. They could feel how much they love each other every time they kissed.

After that, Stan sat up and tugged at Wendy's pyjama pants. Wendy waited in anticipation on what's gonna happen next and then, he pulled her pants down and his eyes widened with great and pleasant shock at Wendy seeing her in her lacy black panties. Hugging her frame perfectly.

"I see you planned this." He guessed.

"Maybe." Wendy replied giggling as Stan started trailing kisses down her neck first. Next, her collar bone chest. Then, her boobs and to add in more pleasure, he kissed her tits and finally, her stomach. He then kissed her between her right thigh and began sucking on it hard. Wendy hissed in pleasure from the feeling on her right thigh.

Once it's done, Stan grinned at the hickey that was left on her skin. "How do you know to do that?" Wendy asked chuckling.

"I read it from a magazine." He stated in a matter of fact tone. Wendy just laughed. "Alright. Yu read it from a magazine. So where did you get your hands ln that magazine?"

"Well sometimes it lies in the couch in the living room." Stan replied. "Must be Clyde's because he loves to look at all the dirty shit in the magazines.

As they continued sitting on the bed, Wendy hastily sprung up and pulled his pants down. He chuckled slightly at her fast movements.

"Can't wait any longer? Can we?" He teased her as he stroke her hair.

"Shut up. I'm horny as hell." Wendy replied grabbing his briefs and pulled them down as well. Her face turned slightly red at the sight of his bulge jumping free. She couldn't help but touch it and as she felt it some more, she felt herself getting wetter between her legs.

"Oh my ***. I want that thing inside me." She said in a hoarse voice. Stan then grabbed her panties pulling them down as well. He got his face between her legs and feeling almighty at the delicious sense. He began rolling his tongue around the centre. Eating her out like his life depended on it.  
Wendy starts moaning. She grips her hands into the bed sheets. Arching her back.

"Oh fuck Stan." Wendy moaned from the eating out as Stan switched to slipping a finger inside her. Her body tensed up and she clenched her teeth together.

"Oh *** yes..." She moaned as Stan put a second finger inside her doubling the fingering. Wendy's moaning starts getting heavier and she's becoming more horny.

"Stan. G-Get the condom. I want to fuck you now." Wendy told him. Stan grinned and obeyed her commands. He went to the shelf and found a packet of condoms. "Looks like we're out of birth control pills."

"Yeah. Butters sold them all but I don't know why. Oh well, Bebe was smart enough to buy the condoms." said Wendy as Stan got a condom and put it on his erect penis. Wendy then parted her legs as Stan got onto her. She grabbed onto his length as she let him push inside of her. A deep pleasured moan filled both of them, as Stan fully was inside of her. Wendy grabbed onto his back as he starts moving up and down. She tried to move in unison with him. She felt his breathing in his ear. She gasped as she hugged him with her legs making him groan and go deeper inside her.

"Oh *** Stan." She moaned. They felt light headed. Immense pleasure went to their bodies at a faster rate whenever they're lower halves clashed together. Feeling his dick inside her was so enthralling. She could feel the heat and how much it filled her. She felt him rubbing again and again against her inner walls. The best massage in the world. "It's so big and hard..." She moaned feeling love and pleasure from the sex.

Stan on the other hand felt a sensation too. How warm it felt to be inside her. And how tight her inner walls gripped his dick. "It's so tight and wet..." He moaned when all of sudden, he lifted her body up as high as he could and began to increase in speed!

Wendy moaned louder from the delightful action and tossed her head back.

"Fuck Stan!" She let out a half scream.

Stan gritted his teeth together as he lied her down again. He hissed against her chest as he pressed his face on her boobs playing with them. "Shit." Stan could feel Wendy's inner walls of her vagina clamp hard on his dick as she continued gripping back while doing so. Stan came as well as he pushed a final time as to deep inside of her as he could, moaning loudly.

"Wendy...I'm...I'm gonna blow..." Stan moaned.

"Same thing...Stan." Wendy moaned.

The couple let out a half scream as thick, white and sticky liquid was shot out from their lower halves.

As their climax had ended, they both breathed heavily as Stan slumped onto his girlfriend exhausted right after removing the condom and tossing it into the dustbin with accuracy.

"Wow...Stan...you fucked me hard and good." Wendy complimented as they lie on the bed holding each others' hands.

"Thanks Wendy." Stan thanked as, "I love your body. It's a gorgeous and marvellous sight to see in my eyes. Your boobs are a perfect size. Your vagina is clean and your hot body really drove me horny enough to fuck you."

Wendy laughed and giggled from the compliment as they cuddled to each other naked and started making out again.

 **Sometime later...**

Outside the bank, a casual Wendy is waiting outside as Bebe soon showed up. "I finished transferring money to my parents' account."

"Nice. Let's have some coffee or tea at some café." Wendy suggested.

"Why the hell not?" agreed Bebe.

It cuts to a local café as Wendy and Bebe are already seated and tea and slices of cheesecake was served to them. Right now, they're checking their social media accounts thanks to free Wi-Fi. "Nice photo." said Bebe looking through the pictures on Facebook. "These memes are hilarious." Wendy showed one to Bebe and they laughed but somehow behind them, 3 gang members from the Thugs were staring at them as they stirred their coffee.

After that, Bebe saw new photo that was just posted. "Oh shit. Wendy, look at this." Wendy looked at the photo through Bebe's phone. "Omg. What are they doing?"

 **Cuts to the scene...**

Before the photo was posted, this is what happened at the villa.

At the dining room, all the guys are gathered around as Cartman set down a large tray that's nearly as large as the table. "Okay guys. Let's begin! Fries!"

Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters each took out a bag full of McDonald's large fries. "20 orders of it." Butters stated.

"Nice. Scatter them all on the tray." Cartman ordered as they did. The fries started piling until it's done. "Next, chili." Cartman ordered as Tweek and Craig took out 2 large cans which equal to 4 pounds of it or 76 ounces of it. They opened them with can openers and dumped the contents into a large pot. After that, Craig heated it up and stirred them as, "And finally, cheese!" Cartman ordered as Token and David took out a large can which contains 3 pounds of nacho cheese. They went to heat it up as, "You think heating the can doesn't cause a fire?" asked David.

"As long as you know what you're doing dude." Token assured to him as the heating begins.

Once the ingredients are heated up. "Okay, dump the chili." Cartman ordered as Craig and Tweek dumped the chili all over the fries. "Whoa..." All the guys were excited. Once it's done, "Now, the cheese." Cartman ordered as Token and David dumped the cheese all over the chili fries. The guys started drooling as the cheese is poured all over the fries. "Make sure it doesn't flow off the tray." Jason reminded them and soon enough, "Sweet! We used all the cheese!" Cartman cheered as he took out 2 large packets of bacon bits. "Finishing touches." He scattered the bits all over the chili cheese fries and soon enough, "What a masterpiece!" Kevin exclaimed. "I could shed a tear on how exotic the snack is!" said Francis as, "Can I take a picture of it?"

"Sure. Go ahead!" Cartman approved as Francis took out his phone and snapped a pic. Once it's done, he posted it on Facebook as all the boys took out forks.

"TIMMIIHH!"

"Yeah! Dig it muthafuckers!" Cartman declared and chowing begins as all the guys savoured the chili cheese fries. (I love French fries. No. 1 favourite food on my list)

 **End cutscene...**

"I don't know how the guys pulled this off but I must say, it is a lot of fries." said Wendy.

"Yeah. Almost 20000 calories of this snack." said Bebe. "Hope the boys have enough room in their stomaches for dinner."

"Especially Cartman." added Wendy as they laughed about him. After that, they finished their tea and cheesecakes and left the café.

But for the thugs that are eyeing on them, one of them who's the leader of the gang took out his phone and dialled a number. Once the signal is on, "Is it time?"

"Yes. Go now Vince and make your move but whatever you do, make sure there are no witnesses." An unknown voice briefed them.

"Understood." He ended the call, "Scar, Dingo. Get the gang and let's make our move!" They obeyed as they left the café.

Walking down the pavement of the streets, Wendy and Bebe looked around and did a bit of window shopping. Best friends they've been for a long time. "Okay, now I just need to call my boyfriend to pick us up." Bebe went to get her phone out as they walked past an alley when all of sudden, "KSH! KSH!"

Ouch. 2 bodies slumped on the ground as, "Scar, I hate the idea of hitting women from behind."

"I know Dingo. It's just-"

"Shut it assholes and hurry before anyone sees us!" Vince ordered as the thugs quickly disappeared dragging Wendy and Bebe both knocked unconscious and their stuff taken along.

 **Back at the villa...**

"I can't believe you guys." said Red.

"Why so much fries?" asked Sally as all 16 of them appeared to have finished the big snack and they were like, "Oh man. So filling." said Kenny. "I wanna lick more cheese!" said Cartman. And not to mention their mouths and shirts are stained with chili and cheese.

"Oh ***. If you guys do this kind of shit, you'll all soon end up just like Cartman." said Annie as the guys stood up. "C'mon! First this us guys tried something like this." said Kyle grabbing some tissue to wipe off the chili and cheese.

"Yeah and it's Cartman's idea because he's been watching a lot of food videos from some guy named Matt Stonie." said Stan.

"Yeah and don't worry. I still have room for dinner." added Cartman as the guys went to their rooms.

 **Later that night...**

"Shit...I've called Wendy 15 times but no response!" Red complained.

"Bebe has been answering my calls either." said Nichole as her call ended. "No reply."

"What the hell is going on with them?" asked Red. Then, the other girls entered in. "No signal?" asked Theresa. Red and Nichole shook their heads as, "Strange. It's our girl's night out and they've not been back. They should know that." said Isla.

"I wonder about their boyfriends?" asked Heidi. Planning to check them out, they went to their rooms to see them listening to voice mail or something. And they had a serious look on their faces while Cartman and Kenny watched as they ate some popcorn.

Now to the conversation, "I have your beloved held for ransom. You are to come to this location which I'll be sending you through Whatsapp. If you want them alive, you are to bring us a ransom of $10,000,000 dollars by midnight. If you don't comply to my demand, these whores will have a one way ticket to hell! And make sure you and your friend show up only!" The unknown voice ordered and it's the same one that talked to the Thugs.

After hearing it, "Who was it?" asked Red. "Some unknown voice revealed that they have our girls held for ransom." Stan explained. "They demanded us to bring ten million dollars to them. Worse, our girlfriends' lives are at stake." Kyle explained.

"Ten million dollars? We can't scrape up that amount! It's like we have to use all our savings and sell the villa to meet the amount!" Millie exclaimed.

"We aren't even planning this." said Kyle.

"Yeah, we got a plan to save Wendy and Bebe without needing to pay the ransom. It'll be just a smash and grab." said Stan.

"You sure about this?" asked Esther.

"Yeah. We'll be back in no time." said Kyle with assurance and confidence as he and Stan left the villa. As for the girls, they just went back to their rooms unsure about this. Especially for Cartman and Kenny.

"This sounds like a trap." said Kenny.

"Yeah it definitely sounded like a trap." agreed Cartman.

"Kyle and Stan are playing in their hands. They will not know what's coming." said Kenny.

"Yeah, they won't know what's coming until it happens." said Cartman.

"Will you fucking stop imitating me!" Kenny ordered. "It's like it's your fucking idea!"

"What? I'm not! It's just that I'm smart enough to know this." Cartman replied as Kenny rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Anyways, like I said, it's really a trap." said Kenny.

"Well why the fuck is it a trap? Is it because the fucking voice mail has the voice of a bitch?" asked Cartman.

"Now you're talking." said Kenny. "Do you know where the voice came from?"

"Dunno. Is it from a bitch that Windy beat the shit out of?"

"Hmmm...possilbility could be high. We have to act fast. Follow me." Kenny ordered but, "Nope, I'd rather eat popcorn and play Call of Duty on my-" That's when Kenny grabbed Cartman dragged him all the way down as it was a embarrassing sight for the fatass.

 **Soon enough...**

"Why the fuck are we in the garage?" asked Cartman. "We're going to help Kyle and Stan but first, I want to show you something." He and Cartman stepped onto the platform elevator and he pressed a button. It brought them down to the garage basement and there, "Well what is it?" He asked.

"Right here." Kenny took out a flashlight and shone it before Cartman as he could see it. It's right in front of him.

"So kewl..." He exclaimed.

 **Oh no. Not another kidnapping which now has a ransom! And indeed, it's a trap!**

 **So, will Cartman and Kenny do the job and foil the kidnapping and trap? Will Wendy and Bebe be alright? Will Stan and Kyle fall for the trap or use their wits? And what does Kenny have for Cartman?**

 **And good thing I got it done on my birthday! Reviews appreciated.**


	26. Freedom Pals Reborn!

**Chapter 26: Freedom Pals Reborn!**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions & CharizardKing50: Yes, indeed**

 **Lesa: You mean how old I am? I turned 22**

 **Guest 1: Thanks**

 **Guest 2: As expected, I will remember how it must be written**

 **Guest 3, 5 & 6: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 4: How predictable...**

 **Guest 7: Good question**

 **Guest 8: Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 9 & 10: Alright. Here**

* * *

 _"Danger lurks all over California. Gangs, Crime, Kidnappings, Muggings, Smash and Grabs, All kinds of Theft and many more. This state needs a hero but he's not working alone. For I, Mysterion will serve justice once again and with the help of my ally, we will overcome all obstacles and show the state our heroism."_

Once he finished his speech, Mysterion turned to see the Coon climb up to meet. "About time you fat fuck."

"Fuck you asshole! Can't you make me a grapple gun so that I can scale buildings without using my damn coon claws?" The Coon complained.

"Sorry fatso. I only crafted one for myself. Be grateful I designed your new costume." Mysterion stated strictly.

Ah yes, the Coon. He also has a new costume just like Mysterion. Still the same design but it fits him well. New features include a new raccoon-like mask with raccoon ears which has various specialized visions like night vision, x-ray vision and so on. The raccoon ears have a hidden communication device for staying contacted. His cape is bulletproof and has sharp edges to cut steel implements just like Mysterion's. The most notable feature is his gauntlets in which the fingers of it have razor, sharp, metal claws attached to it on the fingers. These claws are longer and deadlier than the ones he used before. Not only that, he can also use his claws to scale up buildings for the claws have a strong grip on the materials and they can easily be released from the grip when climbing up buildings.

"And look at the bright side, you can lose some of the pounds of fat you have in your body." added Mysterion.

"Fuck you asshole! I said it before, I'm not fat ***damnit!" The Coon whined. "Whatever, better catch up." said Mysterion as he and the Coon went to the edge of the building and there, he used his grapple gun launching it. The claw attached itself onto the building next to the one he and the Coon are standing on as he swung down and landed his feet on the wall as he pressed the button of his grapple gun and the reeling begins.

For the Coon, he just jumped to the building but is falling further away from Mysterion. "Shit! I'm too young to die!" The Coon panicked when he found out that his claws are near the wall so he struck the wall and thanks to the claws, he was able to survive and soon enough, the claws latched onto the wall resisting his fall until he stopped. Looking up, he was halfway up to Mysterion's position. "Fuck." The Coon cursed as he started climbing. The claws detached off and attached again onto the wall repeatedly as the Coon scaled up as fast as he can.

 **Meanwhile...**

At an unknown building in some large apartment, a party is taking place.

But it's no ordinary party. It's a gang party because inside, Vince and his thugs are partying with the Hotshots. All of them are drinking, dancing and for some of the thugs, they're getting some strange wool from some of the hotshots.

In a room, Vince and his lieutenants which are Scar and Dingo are seen with Jasmine and Mindy. "You've done well helping us with the job." Jasmine thanked him as she and Mindy turned to their left as right in front of them are a gagged and tied up Wendy and Bebe on chairs as they struggled. Jasmine then nodded at Mindy and she took out a paper bag and took out a huge supply of money which summed up to $2000 dollars. "How the fuck did you get so much bread?" asked Dingo.

"We robbed a business man using our charms." Mindy answered as she kept the money back and gave the bag to Vince. "So, what are you gonna do with those chicks?" asked Scar.

"Yeah and what about the ransom that these people are suppose to bring?" asked Dingo.

"That, is not your concern. Now if we're done, you can enjoy the party while it lasts." said Jasmine. Vince nodded at his lieutenants as they left the room.

Now that they're gone, "So...this plan of yours is a set up or something?"

"Of course Mindy, once they enter our hangout, we'll make our move. They'll soon be under our control and we can make use of these boys by humiliating those bitches who beat the shit out of us 13 chapters ago!" Jasmine assured to her main lieutenant. "Now, let's party."

So they left the room as Wendy and Bebe had horrified eyes as they struggled hard.

 **Outside...**

"Just as I thought. I can even see their gang logo." said Mysterion through his scanners. The Coon had activated his scanning vision with his raccoon eye mask as he scanned the hangout. "**** shit! They're throwing a party!"

As they scanned on, Mysterion caught sight of Kyle and Stan entering the building. "Shit! I saw Kyle and Stan!"

"What?" The Coon took a scan and, "Shit! I bet they're heading to the party."

"And right into the trap..." Mysterion then scanned further and activated x-ray vision. Soon enough, he can see everything inside as movement and activity can be seen. "Heavily guarded and too many hostiles..." Mysterion scanned on as the Coon too activated x ray vision thus seeing the inside and, "Shit. I see the bitches in a room all tied and gagged up."

Mysterion noticed it too and an open window. "I've got a badass idea."

 **In the building...**

Kyle and Stan soon found the location as they can see 2 thugs armed with chains on guard duty. "This is nerve wrecking dude." Kyle whispered.

"I know. We don't have the ransom. What if they asked us about it? Then our plan will be epic failure." Stan whispered back.

"Cool it dude. Let's just stay calm." Kyle whispered back as they approached them. Seeing them, "You're the ones required to come here and bring the ransom?" asked a Thug.

"Uh...yeah?" The boys replied in unison. Immediately, the other thug opened the door allowing them in but as they stepped in, "PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A strange gas was sprayed onto their faces from the side and they fell unconscious afterwards.

 **Later...**

Back in the room, Wendy and Bebe are still struggling when Jasmine and Mindy entered the room. "So bitches, having fun?" Mindy taunted as they glared at her. "Oh look Mindy. They're so jealous now that we have them!" Jasmine teased along as Kyle and Stan entered the room. Both Wendy and Bebe's eyes widen at the sight of their boyfriends as, "So cutie, who do you love?" Jasmine asked Stan.

"J-J-Jasmine." Stan replied with a bit of stammering as, "Alright my cutie pie, who do you love?" asked Mindy.

"M-M-Mindy." Kyle replied with a bit of stammering. Elated, Jasmine and Mindy grabbed the boys and started to makeout with them in front of a horrified Wendy and Bebe. After a few minutes, "Consider this our way of humiliating you and payback from before!" Jasmine hissed at the girls as she and Mindy continued to makeout with the boys.

Furious and tearing up, Wendy and Bebe struggled harder to break free but the ropes used to tie them up is a lot. The kissing and fondling continues on until, "Hey Jasmine, let's heat things up a little." Mindy suggested as she started stripping down to her bra and panties.

"Good idea. I'm feeling all hot and horny now." agreed Jasmine as she stripped down to her bra and panties. As the 2 Hotshots prepared for the main event, "HYAH!"

From the open window, Mysterion jumped in and delivered dashing punches onto their faces. He then slammed their faces onto each other and they fell. Then, the Coon arrived sweating and breathing a lot. "You really need to climb faster." said Mysterion.

"I am trying to fucking climb faster!" The Coon pouted as he used his claws and cut the rope freeing Wendy and Bebe. Mysterion then grabbed Kyle and Stan and shook them hard making them feel dizzy.

After a while, "Dude. What happened?" asked Kyle.

"I dunno...I got sprayed on the face and I don't remember what happened after that." Stan replied. Then, "Wendy!"

"Stan!" They ran to each other and faced each other. Then, "PIAK!"

"Ow! My face!" Stan felt it on his face as another smack was heard as he turned to his left to see Kyle feeling it from Bebe. "That, was for being vulnerable enough to fall for it!" Wendy stated. "But still..." After a slap on the face, a kiss on the lips was executed.

"Alright. We got no time to waste, you girls get out of here. Now!" Mysterion ordered. "But how do we do so without getting caught?" asked Wendy.

It cuts to the wall as Mysterion reeled himself down with his grapple gun by abseiling and with Wendy clinging to him tightly. The claw has been attached onto the wall and launched already so that Mysterion can make use of the reeling. Right now, he touched ground as Wendy let go and he reeled up quick and after a few minutes, touched ground again with Bebe clinging to him. Once the girls are free, "Do not tell anyone about what happened tonight." Mysterion advised them. "What about Kyle and Stan?" asked Bebe. "I need them to help me with something and don't worry, they'll be safe. No go before they see you." said Mysterion. They got the message and left. Good thing they brought their stuff with them too.

Once they're gone, Mysterion reeled back up and approached Kyle and Stan as the Coon just waited and looked at his phone. "Before we bring the fight to those fucking gangsters, I have something for you." He took out 2 miniature cubes from a small capsule of his utility belt and tossed it on the ground. The cubes enlarged and unfolded out revealing something that amazed Kyle and Stan.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey, why the fuck is Jasmine and Mindy taking so long?" asked a Hotshot. "Yeah, I thought they'll be done with those guys." said another. Both are by the room waiting. "It's been like 20 or 30 minutes. I'm going in." said the Hotshot as she tried to open the door but it did not budge. "Screw this. I'll get the spare key." sadid the other Hotshot.

A few minutes later, she returned and got ready to unlock the door when, "Hey...you hear something from the room?" she asked the other. "Yeah...but what is it?"

So they pressed their ears onto the door and their eyes widen to hear this sound.

"DEET! DEET! DEET!"

"IOOM!"

An explosion destroyed the door sending the 2 Hotshots flying onto a wall as all stopped partying. "What the fuck was that?" Dingo exclaimed.

Then from the smoke, 4 figures appeared as, "Freedom Pals, let's crash this party!" Mysterion ordered throwing a barrage of shurikens that caused all to scream and run for their lives as the Coon jumped out and slashed a thug on his back and joining them are the Human Kite and Toolshed in their new costumes.

The Human Kite still wears the same costume but with new changes including a utility belt and an optic visor that finally allows him to do this. "VEEOW!"

"IOOM!"

"Oh my ***! This thing really allows me to shoot laser beams!" That's because he's clicking on some miniature button on the left side of the frame while on the right side, there are 2 buttons used to increase or decrease the power of the laser but right now he's not using it. The kite on his back is larger than the one he had before and it's made of metal with the same paint job from before. When 3 thugs armed with shanks tried to attack him, he turned his back on them and, "KLANG!"

"The fuck? I thought kites are easy tear apart?" A thug exclaimed as, "POW! POW! POW!" The Human Kite beat them down as he continued fighting.

For Toolshed, he has undergone some major changes in his costume. Same design but with new changes including a new utility belt to store up more tools and a new construction goggles which are yellow green designed for targeting system.

For the add-ons, he wore a bulletproof vest that came in handy because some of the Hotshots drew out handguns and opened fired but the vest protected Toolshed greatly and he had screwdriver sheathes which he drew the tools out and clashed with a few thugs and defeated them. Plus, a large backpack with ammo belts coming in and out is worn on his back because this is the special thing.

Before, he had a nail gun as his range weapon. Now, he wore gauntlets on both hands that have wrist nail guns on them with the ammo belts from the backpack connected to them. The next thing it happened, "Time to get nailed assholes!" Toolshed pressed both buttons on the wrist nail guns as they powered up and when Toolshed took aim, the construction goggles were automatically activated as a crosshair appeared on it technologically.

It was complete pandemonium as Mysterion brutally bashed down many Thugs and Hotshots and using his gadgets and weapons on them, Human Kite firing lasers and using his metal kite to block attacks and ram some of the gangsters onto the wall by just running behind, Toolshed nailing many enemies onto the walls and the Coon lung around and slash about like a bloodthirsty and savage beast hungry for some meat

It didn't take long but the entire place was trashed. "This is what happens if you kidnap chicks!" Toolshed stated as all the Thugs and Hotshots groaned in defeat. Then, "Okay, let's get the fuck outta here before someone calls the cops because of all the racket we caused." Mysterion ordered as they went back to the room with the open window and there, he got his grapple gun ready as he attached the claw on the same spot he did just now when getting Wendy and Bebe out. Once it's done, Toolshed clung to him as they went down.

The Coon used his claws to carefully climb down and as for the Human Kite, he has another new feature in which he wore arm guards which have a rectangular magnet on each of them and on the front of the kite are 2 magnetic rectangles. When the Human Kite magnetized his arm guards onto the magnetic parts of the kite, 2 joysticks appeared out of the kite and a miniature engine thruster folded out at the bottom of the kite.

"Sweet! I can't believe Mysterion created my costume! It made me feel like a badass superhero!" He thought as he got the joystick ready. The one to his left enables flight as the engine thrusters were activated as jumped down while going on and off with the switch of the joystick as to steadily make his way down. For the right joystick, it allows him to switch directions as the Human Kite manoeuvre himself to move left and right and after a while, he touched groun meeting up with the others as police sirens can be heard. "About time. Into the darkness!" Mysterion ordered as they hid.

 **Later...**

Back at the villa, all were relived to see Wendy and Bebe as they explained to them what happened with fibbing but made no mention of the Freedom Pals. When asked about Kyle and Stan, they explained to them that they went off for something and it's another fib.

Well, the discussion is short but at least the important thing is that Wendy and Bebe are safe and sound.

And outside on the roof of the garage, our 4 heroes are lying on it looking at the starry skies.

"That was fun. Beating the shit out of bad guys." said the Coon.

"Yeah. And we have new costumes with upgrades and new features. I feel like a badass during the fight!" said the Human Kite.

"I know right? Thanks to Mysterion, we have grown stronger since our past." said Toolshed. Mysterion just remain silent as he enjoyed the starry night.

As it goes on, the Coon sat up. "Guys. I just realized something."

"What is it?" asked the Human Kite as he, Toolshed and Mysterion sat up. "Back then, we were roleplaying superheroes just for fun and tried to do a franchise. Now for the first time, we got into action and kicked ass!" The Coon stated.

"Good and bad times in the superhero roleplay." said Toolshed.

"And now, with gangs all over California and crime is rising, who knows? Fate has allowed us to re-establish and revive the Freedom Pals to fight crime in this state!" The Coon stated on. "And as a result, we've been reborn to carry out our legacy."

"He's right! We can get into this action!" said the Human Kite.

"Yeah! And maybe Mysterion can craft out new costumes for the other members." said Toolshed.

"That, is if I have time and planning may take some time." said Mysterion. "To get started, I'm leader of the organization."

"What the fuck? Wait, wait, wait, I should be the leader! I'm the fucking Coon!"

"You were leader of your own group you fat tub of unhealthy lard! I was the leader of my own group and back then, you agreed with the name I came up!" Mysterion stated firmly glaring at the Coon. "Fine you asshole." He said calmly.

"Well, you can be grateful I'll appoint you as second in command." said Mysterion.

"Hey wait a second, the Coon is second in command?" asked Toolshed. "Why not one of us?"

"The one thing I respect from the Coon is that it was his idea for the whole thing all along even though he summoned a demon for his own selfish desires and caused a civil war among ourselves." Mysterion answered. Both Human Kite and Toolshed said nothing. Damn speechless.

"Now that we've been reborn, the Freedom Pals is now reborn in action!" Mysterion declared raising his fist in the air. The others followed suite. Oh yeah, Freedom Pals is back in action...

 **And only 4 of them had new costume designs with new features and changes. For the other members, that'll have to wait. Pretty nice designs don't you all think?**

 **Now next chapter will have an old flame eyeing on a certain guy and his girlfriend will spark a heated rivalry with her. How surprising that I'm releasing spoilers. Reviews appreciated.**


	27. Rival Lovers

**Chapter 27: Rival Lovers**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Yeah, cool**

 **Hed: You'll see it right here**

 **Guest 1: Oh yeah!**

 **Guest 2: I guess so...**

 **Guest 3: Maybe. We'll see...**

 **Guest 4 & 6: Wow...**

 **Guest 5: One of the 3 options was used in this chapter**

 **Guest 7: I was planning something like this...**

 **Goals: Okay...**

 **Guest 8: 2 reviews on broadway musical? I don't know any of those stuff**

 **Guest 9: Ha! Ha! Ha! Glad you enjoyed the pun**

 **Guest 10: Good. Correct you are for the couples**

 **Guest 11: Now it's acceptable for you for it's here**

 **Guest 12: Ah whatever...**

 **Heno: Few chapters**

 **Baby: You got to be kidding me...**

* * *

It's been a few days since the Freedom Pals had risen again to fight crime.

But they still have to move on with their daily lives.

And keep their relationship steady and stable.

At the convenience store, Kenny is working while Clyde is daydreaming. "Still merry over your birthday yesterday?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah dude. Party's wild, had a lot of tacos and I banged my girl at end of my day." Clyde answered.

"I guess your soft served Simon was horny on that day." said Kenny.

"Yeah. Horny to give me her birthday present." Clyde replied as they laughed.

After that, they continued their work as Clyde went to check out some stocks while Kenny took care of the customers.

After attending 3 of them, the last one which is a young woman appeared to be familiar. "Huh? You look kinda familiar." He told her. "Wait...you also look familiar." she replied. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Kenny McCormick!"

"Tammy Warner!"

They laughed after not seeing each other for a while. "You just moved here or something?" Kenny asked. "No silly, I've been staying here for 5 years." Tammy replied as she swung her hair up with her hand. Kenny could see that Tammy has changed. Her hair is long and she now has blonde hair with brown streaks and her body has developed well somehow. "So Kenny, what brings you here?" asked Tammy.

"Oh that? I'm just living here and working here. Plus, me and my friends all reunited together here and are living here together." Kenny replied.

"OMG. Sounds like you guys are rich!" Tammy exclaimed.

"Well...we're just-"

"Oh I gotta go. I'll see you another time okay?"

"Sure. See you." Kenny watched as Tammy walked away when Clyde showed up. "Who's that?"

"Tammy Warner." Kenny replied.

"Oh...that...yeah but you already know, you have a hot chick on your side." Clyde reminded him. "I know. I'm happy to have her." Kenny agreed as they continued working.

 **Later on...**

"Clyde. I'm meeting my girlfriend for dinner." Kenny told him. "Date night I see?" Clyde assumed as they laughed.

So after work, Kenny checked the time. 6:30pm. He's meeting Lola at 7 so without hesitation, he got onto his bike and drove off.

After a while, he caught sight of her waiting in line outside a restaurant. After parking his ride, he went to the line and, "Boo."

"Hey! I didn't expect that." Lola exclaimed laughing. "I'm full of surprises." said Kenny. "Sometimes."

Lola chuckled as they're next. They found seats and Kenny went to order dinner. After a while, he arrived with the food as he set them down and dinner begins. "A quick dinner and we'll hit the movies." said Kenny biting into his burger. "So what movie we're watching?" asked Lola as she bit into her sub sandwich. Both meals had fries to go along with. "Ready Player One." Kenny answered as he sipped his soda. "So far, most of the gang has seen the movie and they say it's pretty good."

"Improved version from the novel." said Lola who appeared to be reading the novel while eating her fries. And sneakily, Kenny swiped some of them. "I see you." said Lola as he laughed returning the fries he took from her.

 **After dinner...**

Kenny got his bike ready as Lola hopped in. They drove to the cinema to see a queue. "Looks pretty long." said Lola. Then, "Hey Kenny! Over here!" They turned to the line to see Tammy at the line waving to them. "Who's that?" asked Lola.

"Tammy Warner. I once dated her for some time until she broke up with me during the internet troll rampage." Kenny explained as they approached her. "Watching the movie I see..." Tammy deduced.

"Yeah. We'll be queuing." said Lola when Tammy thought of something. "I'll buy you guys the tickets. You just wait for me." She suggested.

"Cool! Thanks a lot!" Kenny thanked her as Tammy grabbed his hand pulling him into the queue which shocked Lola. "Hey, uh...what about me?"

"Oh...you can buy snacks and drinks for us including yourself." Tammy suggested. Lola looked confused as she went to the snack bar.

There, "TIMMIIHH!"

"Lola. Go-Good to see you." Jimmy greeted her as he and Timmy managed the snack bar with 2 other employees. "Hey guys." Lola greeted as she ordered some snacks. While waiting, "Why so gl-gl-glum?" asked Jimmy.

"It's Kenny." Lola sighed. "We ran into his ex and she appears to be into him."

"B-But I thought you're d-d-dating him." said Jimmy.

"Of course we're dating! Maybe she doesn't know." said Lola. "Th-Then tell her about your relationship st-st-status." Jimmy suggested as the snacks are ready.

With that, Lola paid for it as she met up with Kenny and Tammy who are waiting for her. She felt uncomfortable when she saw them hold hands. "About time, the movie's about to start." said Tammy taking the snacks from Lola as they entered the cinema after presenting the tickets.

So the movie begins as the trio sat together with Kenny sitting between the girls. They shared the snacks which are 2 boxes of popcorn and they have a drink each. Kenny's enjoying himself as he held Lola's hand which made her happy but for some reason, she noticed Tammy's unhappy face as she held Kenny's hand. Now Lola had an unhappy face but that didn't stop her as she cuddled to him but Tammy saw this and now pulled him close to her. Lola did the same and Tammy got back at her as it went on for several seconds making Kenny felt uncomfortable about this. "You guys okay?" He asked. They stopped and gave each other glares and after that, they continued watching the movie.

 **After the movie...**

"That was a great movie!" said Kenny as he and the girls exited the cinema.

"I know right?" agreed Tammy as she hugged Kenny tightly infuriating Lola as she grabbed her. "Can I speak to you privately?"

So they went to the female restroom and there, "Let me get this straight for you to understand, Kenny and I are dating which means, I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend. I don't even know why you're making your own moves on him despite the fact that we're in a relationship so you better keep your hands off my man or else you'll regret it." Lola explained with warning.

Upon hearing that, "Okay, whatever you say." Tammy replied. Thinking she got her message, Lola left the restroom while Tammy decided to wash her hands first.

But somehow once she's alone, "I just don't care about it." She thought to herself as a wicked grin appeared on her face. "Kenny is mine! He's my first love! True, I broke up with him during the internet troll incident and as a result, I left South Park. But now that we met again, I'll do anything to make sure he's mine!" She thought to herself as she drew out a switchblade. "Soon, he'll be mine. All mine. And it starts now." She said to herself wickedly as she kept the weapon and left the restroom.

Kenny was still waiting for the girls as they showed up one at a time. "About time. Let's go." He said. "Hey Kenny, you don't mind if I have a look at the place you and your friends are living together? Please?" asked Tammy.

"Well...sure!" Kenny replied as Tammy cheered and hugged him tightly. Lola felt uncomfortable as they got to his ride. Kenny tossed Tammy a spare motorcycle helmet. "Loser." She hissed at Lola's ear as they drove off which shocked her greatly knowing that something was not amidst. Even her explanation did not make her understand her own senses.

By the time they're gone, Jimmy and Timmy showed up. "Date didn't go w-w-well I see." Jimmy deduced as Timmy flagged for a cab. "Shut up and let's go home." said a sad Lola as they got in.

 **Back at the villa...**

"I don't believe it you guys..." said Cartman.

"I know. Too long since we never heard from Tammy Warner." said Kyle.

"Yeah and Kenny's appeasing her too good." said Stan as they watched Kenny show Tammy the whole villa. As it continues on, Lola, Jimmy and Timmy showed up and when Lola saw the scene, she immediately went to her room wiping a few tears.

Inside the room, Jenny is seen listening to music through her phone, Allie is combing her hair and Annie is reading a fashion magazine when Lola entered the room and immediately went to her bed slumping on it. Noticing it, all 3 girls stopped what they are doing.

"Lola...you don't look so good." said Jenny as they approached their friend who had her face on the pillow.

"You okay? You look sad." Annie noticed.

"Yeah. What happened?" asked Allie. Lola remain slumped for a minute and she sat up calming herself down. "It's Kenny."

"What?" The girls exclaimed. "What does it have to do with your boyfriend?" asked Jenny.

"We were having our date night. And then, his ex showed up and tried to woo him for herself. He was somehow easily falling to her and me? I was just left out. Worse, she was nice on the outside but on the inside, she acts like a beast threatening me. That happened when we're about to go home and I heard her hissing." Lola then started to tear up as, "Okay...so there's a bitch who wants to steal Kenny from you we see." said Jenny. "And where is she now?" asked Annie.

"Here in the villa. Kenny's showing her the place." Lola answered. Upon hearing that, the 3 girls left the room to see it with their own eyes.

When they went downstairs, "Where's Kenny?" asked Annie. "He took a girl to the backyard." Stan answered as he and Kyle are seen having a card game and are using Token's holographic board. They're already in progress of the match.

"I now sacrifice Aqua Madoor(1200/2000) to summon Dark Magician Girl in attack position!" Kyle declared as the monster in the holographic board was destroyed and instantly, Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700) appeared in attack position.

"I'll now activate the Magic Card, Sage's Stone. When I have Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can special summon Dark Magician from my hand or deck!" Kyle got his deck and special summoned Dark Magician(2500/2100). Kyle then ordered his magicians to attack as Dark Magician Girl blasted Battle Ox(1700/1000) while Dark Magician obliterated Swordstalker equipped with Butterfly Dagger(2300/1600).

Stan lost 500 life points and as the duel goes on, the girls went to the backyard and there, they ran into Sally who's having her night swim in the pool. "Hey Sally, you've seen Kenny?" asked Jenny.

"He went to the basement with some girl but I do not know who she is." Sally replied getting out of the pool. "Isn't he dating Lola?"

"That's why we're investigating." said Allie as they entered the basement but Sally just dove back into the pool to continue swimming.

There, they saw Kenny and Tammy taking some shots from the bar. "Wow Kenny...I love this! I can dr-drink this all night with y-y-you!" A drunk Tammy replied. Kenny laughed as he drank some liquor. Then, Tammy tried to kiss Kenny but, "Whoa hold your horses, I got myself a-"

But Tammy was able to grab Kenny and kiss him and that shocked the other girls as Tammy continued making out with him. "We better leave." Jenny whispered as they agreed and left the basement.

Outside, "Should we tell Lola?" asked Allie. "No you bitch! She'll be more depressed!" said Annie. "Oh shut up." Allie replied as, "We just keep this to ourselves for now. From what I saw, either Kenny's cheating on Lola or that ex wants to steal him from her." Jenny deduced as they went back inside.

 **Back at the room...**

Lola is still feeling unhappy about what happened tonight until she had an ides to cheer herself up.

It cuts to the kitchen as she's seen taking out a baking pan in which the smell of freshly baked brownies filled the villa. While she's cutting it, "Lola? Are those your homemade chocolate brownies?" She looked to see Kenny and Tammy enter the kitchen as Kenny took a slice and ate it. "Woohoo! It's been a while since I tatsed your delicious treats!" He complimented as he ate another. Lola smiled in happiness knowing that Kenny would enjoy being with her but Tammy upon seeing this started to fume. Excusing herself innocently, she went to the backyard alone. "Okay...that it! I'm going to end this once and for all!" She hissed to herself.

Back at the kitchen, the smell of the brownies attracted the attention of the whole gang as they savoured the baked chocolate squares. "Haven't had those in a while." said Wendy chewing on a piece. "Meh. My donuts are still better than that!" Cartman boasted until Lola shoved him.

"Ow! Fuck off bitch!" He cursed as they continued savouring the baked goods.

Just then, Tammy returned as Kenny noticed her and left the dining room to meet her. "Want some?" He offered her some brownies but, "No thanks. I gotta go." Tammy replied. "Can you at least escort me out?"

"Sure." Kenny excused himself and accompanied Tammy as she went to call a cab through her phone.

They went out of the villa and while waiting for the cab, "Thanks for the night Kenny."

"Oh okay. Glad you enjoyed it." Kenny replied.

Back at the dining room, Lola took a few pieces of brownies on a plate to give some to Kenny. "Now where did he go?" She wondered and decided to check outside.

Outside, "Isn't this romantic?" Tammy exclaimed putting her hands into Kenny's boxer shorts feeling his ass. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"Just warming you up." She replied as she switched to the front but Kenny stopped her. "Okay. You're acting weird in front of me somehow. I guess you had too much shots back at the basement."

"No it's not." Tammy replied as she cuddled to Kenny who tried to push her away but she continued her flirtatious moves for several seconds as Kenny tried to avoid them until she pulled him for a deep kiss which he instantly fell for it easily.

And when that happened, Lola came out and was horrified at what she saw. She was speechless. She was greatly hurt but most of all, heartbroken. Tears are formed and they trickled down to the ground.

And back to the scene, Tammy is still smooching Kenny deep until her cab arrived. "Alright. See you another time handsome." She blew a kiss and entered the cab as it drove away.

As for Kenny, he was speechless and bit dazed. "Wow..." he thought as he went back inside the villa.

There, he saw Lola with her back turned from him. "Hey Lola. You okay?" he asked approaching her.

That's when, "POW!" Kenny fell down feeling his cheek. "I didn't know she can punch that hard." He thought as he got up. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Why...Why...Why did you do this!?" Lola demanded to know as the production of tears had been increased. "Do what?" asked Kenny.

"This whole time...you've been with your ex! Why? You prefer her over me?!" Lola asked as she started to cry.

"Look, I can explain-"

"I don't need your explanation! I don't need your reasoning and I'm done with you!" Lola shouted. She then stormed off in tears. "Lola! Wait, you don't understand what's going on! It's just..." But she already went into her room and there, she burst into tears cried nonstop.

As for Kenny, he felt confused. He felt greatly hurt. But most of all, heartbroken. He started to tear as the others seeing this seen shook their heads. "So not cool..." said Kyle. "Ouch..." said Craig as the gang left to do their own things leaving Kenny alone.

"Why did this happen?" Kenny thought. "More like, what have I done to allow this to happen?"

 **Ugh...writing arguments or conflicts which involve relationships is so...challenging and gruesome. I do not even know whether I wrote this chapter well or not.**

 **But still, how is Kenny gonna fix this? Will Lola understand what's going on? Will they mend it back together? And if the chapter is not good enough, I'll see what I can do to improve on this chapter. Anything is accepted. Errors to fix or extra or more detailed content to add or change. Reviews appreciated.**


	28. True Love

**Chapter 28: True Love**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: You're referring to the chapter or the scenes I guess**

 **Nelly & Guest 8: Sounds very good...**

 **Guest 1: Maybe...**

 **Guest 2 & 3: She's a whore I see...**

 **Guest 4: Definitely depressing**

 **Guest 5 & 14: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 6, 10 & 15: You'll see if Tammy is aligned to a gang or not.**

 **Guest 7: LOL!**

 **Guest 9: More like, dead meat**

 **Guest 11: Same mistake? I think it's different**

 **Guest 12: Well, no one wants the story removed since I'm forbidden to write stuff related to Creek**

 **Poca: What? You expect better English from the story?**

 **Guest 13: (Sarcastic) Hooray!**

 **Joky: A nightmare for Kyle and a good dream for Cartman. LOL!**

 **Levi: That's sick!**

 **Guest 14: Sounds futuristic of you**

 **Guest 15: Who knows?**

 **Guest 16: Let's see how tense it can be...**

 **Guest 17: You'll be seeing different answers**

* * *

2 hot girls eyeing on a cute guy. He's dating one and the other stole him from her.

The one that stole him lusted for him and the one he's dating thought she's being cheated or he loved the other one more than her.

Hard to know true love. (I guess?)

Okay, okay. Let's see what going on now.

So heading back to the villa scenes (You put them together, they rhyme with vanilla. Okay, maybe not...), Lola is now in her room crying buckets of tears as her roommates tried to comfort their friend.

While this was happening, Kenny is alone in his room unsure or clueless on what happened. But he's also lamenting over the fact that he and Lola are done.

Then, Clyde entered the room. "Dude. How could you do this?"

"I don't know. Did I mess up or something?" asked Kenny. He felt really devastated as he started thumping his head on the wall.

"Maybe. Depends on your state." Clyde replied. "So...you cheated on her?"

"No! I did not! I was just being a friend to her!" Kenny replied.

"Yeah dude. You can make up many excuses but none of us find it hard to believe that you cheated your girl." The door opened revealing Stan who spoke up the sentence as he and Kyle entered the room closing the door.

"Shut up." Kenny replied at Stan as Kyle sat on his bed, "Tell us dude. You cheated on Lola or not?"

"I fucking did not cheat on her! All I remember was that Tammy was being flirtatious around me even though I even tried to tell her about my relationship status!" said Kenny firmly and in anger as he shed more tears.

"Okay...have you tried to explain this to Lola about the incident?" asked Kyle.

"She won't believe me. She did see the scene though." Kenny replied crying softly to himself. Kyle, Stan and Clyde looked at each other for a moment. Then, "Alright we believe you. Now go and try to apologize to Lola and explain to her what actually happened between you and Tammy." Stan suggested.

"Will she forgive me?" asked Kenny looking up.

"Depends." said Kyle.

"50-50." said Clyde.

"What the fuck dude?" Stan exclaimed. "Depending on Lola's mood." said Clyde as Kenny took a deep breath. After wiping off his tears, he left the room as Wendy entered the room. "Hey Stan. Guess what?" She asked eagerly as she sat down beside him on his bed.

"What?" Stan has her attention as she whipped out 2 purple tickets from her pocket from her pants.

"Two tickets for the Opera house Vanilla. We can go tonight. It starts at 9:30pm." She revealed. Stan knew how much Wendy enjoyed going to the opera. And how happy it made her when he accompanies with her. But the problem is, Stan abhors opera. Don't know why but he abhors it. But still, "Okay, let's get ready."

Wendy beamed in excitement planting a kiss on Stan's lips. She then left the room to get ready.

 **Outside...**

Kenny is outside the room as he knocked on the door. It opened revealing Jenny. "Can I speak to Lola." He asked. Jenny stared at him for a minute. "Are you sure? Lola's still depressed and heartbroken."

"I'm very sure. And I'll speak to her in private." Kenny replied. Jenny thought for a minute. She went back inside and soon enough, Annie and Allie came out and Jenny nodded at Kenny as he entered their room alone.

Inside the room, Lola had her face on a pillow and since someone came in, she looked up to see Kenny. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she stood up. The look on her face made Kenny's heart drop. He felt guilty of letting her feel like this as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. She couldn't look at him. Too much pain in her emotionally.

"Lola. I'm sorry."

"For what? For favouring Tammy Warner over me?" asked Lola. "You even allowed her to put her tongue into your mouth you asshole!"

"I tried to tell you this. She's like into me but I tried to tell her about our relationship status but she just kept making moves on me." Kenny replied.

"You're lying." Lola replied.

"I am not! Please for once understand my reason! Please!" Kenny begged Lola who then glared daggers at him.

"I let you take my virginity! And you just screw me over! How can I believe your words?!" Lola asked in anger.

"Come on Lola! I apologize for this and all I ask is for your forgiveness!" Kenny replied getting down on his knees begging at Lola for her forgiveness.

"Screw that Kenny! Now get out!" Lola ordered.

"But-"

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lola's words were strong and Kenny started to cry as he left the room due to the fact that Lola pushed him out forcefully and slamming the door. Outside, Clyde and the other 3 girls were waiting.

"Epic fail I see." said Clyde.

"Fuck off you cunt." Kenny insulted as he went back to his room in sadness. "I almost felt sorry for him." said Allie.

"Yeah...we saw what happened at the basement. Yet, we dare not tell Lola the real truth about this." Annie agreed to it with additional explanation.

"Wait, what?" Clyde looked surprised as Jenny explained to him what they saw at the basement just now. "Okay...I think the ex wants him so bad." Clyde deduced.

"So what's going to happen between Kenny and Lola?" Jenny asked her boyfriend.

"There'll be a rift between them for a while but I do not know how long it'll last." Clyde answered his girlfriend as from one of the rooms, Wendy came out wearing a sleeveless black dress with a nice lace line and it goes down a little bit after her legs. She wore black high heels, natural make up, silver bracelets on her right wrist and her hair was slightly curled and cascading down her back.

"Omg Wendy, you look so stunning." Annie described her appearance.

"Going somewhere?" asked Allie.

"Date night with my boyfriend." Wendy replied. "By now he should be ready."

 **So...**

Stan is in his room fixing himself. He's dressed in some black suit and he's even not wearing his red-blue poofball hat.

He then looked at his watch and went to a crying Kenny who had his face on his pillow and comforted him. "Dude. I know it's not easy so maybe you better not interact with Lola for some time but still, you just have to wait and see. Who knows? You and Lola may one day reconcile and restore the relationship. That happened to me before and I feel restored." Stan assured to him. "Gotta go."

Stan left the room and met up with a ravishing Wendy.

"My fucking goodness. You look stunningly beautiful." Stan exclaimed.

Wendy blushed and grinned while looking down.

"So, ready to go?" Stan asked. "Oh right. Let me first get my jacket." Wendy went back to her room and came out again with her jacket.

Once the couple is ready, they left the villa and outside, Stan got his car keys ready as he and Wendy went inside his ride which was parked in the garage with the door open.

Inside the sports car, "So, where's the opera house?" Stan asked Wendy as he drove out while the garage door closed automatically.

"Just go straight after the street. Then left. And then right around the corner." Wendy answered as Stan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 **At the Opera House...**

Stan and Wendy sat down at the balcony which provide a great view from there to the stage. Then some guy dressed up like a tree came in the stage. Stan's mouth fell open in disbelief. "***, he looked so hideous." He thought as the tree guy made a face and started singing. Stan held his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.  
Looking at Wendy, he gave out a sigh of relieve that she hasn't noticed him cracking up.

"So Wendy...how long is the opera?"

"2 hours Stan." Wendy replied. Stan groaned in annoyance putting his hands on his forehead. He looked at Wendy at the corner of his eyes. She looked so happy. Well whatever. He's to accompany her to watch this boring opera crap. If it makes her happy.

In the middle of the opera where some asshole dressed like a chicken came in the stage, Wendy reached for Stan's hand and smiled warmly at him. Her sweet smile made his heart melt for a second as he smiled back at her. She leaned in close to his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered through.

Stan kissed her cheek. " Your welcome."

 **And so...**

Okay, opera's not Stan's thing but he knows how to make his girl happy.

And for some reason, for 7 days, Kenny and Lola did not speak to each other, interact and even make eye contact.

The gang could see this as both of them are still hurt on the inside.

At the basement, "What will it take for both of them to be together again?" David asked as he lined up his shot at the 5 ball. "Don't know. It's been a week since the incident." said Jason as David shot the ball but missed.

"From what I recall, there was some sort of misunderstanding or something." said Francis as he lined up his shot at the 10 ball.

"Yeah. Either one of them has to make it clear or else they can never be together again." said Scott as he looked at the time through his phone. "Oh shit. We better report for work."

"Fuck. We'll have our match later David." said Francis as the boys kept the billiard items and left the basement to get ready.

 **Therefore...**

Alright, the gang went for work as at the convenience store, Kenny is still depressed but was able to maintain his behaviour during work managing the store with Clyde and a few other employees.

Later on, he and Clyde ended their shift as Kenny got a text message.

 _Hey handsome, wanna have a date night with me?_

A picture of some park was then shown.

"Oh great...just great..." He thought. "I never thought Tammy still has my phone number."

He looked to see that Clyde had left already. "He told me just now he's meeting some of the guys for a night of basketball at some local basketball court." He thought. "Too bad our villa does not have one but just a hoop on the right side of the garage."

Kenny looked at the message again. "Maybe I can do something about this. And this could be my chance to make things right between myself and Lola!"

So with that, Kenny put on his helmet, got onto his bike and left.

 **And so...**

Kenny reached the park parking his ride outside the entrance. "The same park where Clyde and I ran into those baseball, face painted bastards." He recalled. He entered the park and found the spot. "This is where Tammy wants to meet me."

He sat on the bench and took out his phone when, "Hello handsome." He looked to see Tammy wearing a skimpy outfit consisting of a mini skirt and a revealing crop top or some sort of top.

"Where did you go?" asked Kenny.

"J-Just went out for some p-p-party..." Tammy replied drinking a bottle of liquor which she was holding. She then coughed out some semen which stunned Kenny greatly. "Okay Tammy. I want to tell you something. You see, I-"

"How about I show you some of my pictures!" Tammy took out her phone and showed them to Kenny. "Oh shit. Her vagina has hair..." Kenny felt uncomfortable as Tammy showed him her pictures which are all nude. Sick...for him.

 **Meanwhile...**

10 minutes later outside the park, Lola has entered in. She sighed in sadness over the past. She walked around a bit at the park and found an empty bench. She sat down and sighed. "Sometimes, I think I'll never know who's my true love. I thought Kenny would be but seeing him favour Tammy over me, I just...I just wouldn't accept him! I refuse to! Even if he begs me to return to him, no is a no!" Lola talked to herself as she wiped off some more tears while looking down.

All of a sudden, she heard something. It sounded like baseball bats being batted on hands and swinging about. She looked up to see a Homerunner with a red and yellow face paint with a green circle around his right eye on the red side swinging his bat left and right. She looked to her left and saw another Homerunner with a pink and purple face paint with a black circle around his left eye on the pink side and a grey circle around his right eye on the purple side tapping his bat on his left hand. She looked to her right to see another Homerunner with white face paint with a brown circle around his left eye smiling at her as he raised his bat up.

Lola then looked around to see many Homerunners surrounding her. Her eyes widen in fear over this.

 **Back there...**

"That pool party w-w-was a bl-blast! Here's a picture of me dipping my clit in the pool!" Tammy showed the picture to him as he groaned. "And here's a picture of me..."

This has been ongoing for 15 minutes as, "This s never going to work. How will I-"

Then, he stopped. His ears had picked onto something. A scream. Loud and it sounded like...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lola..." Kenny thought. It could mean one thing...

...

...

...

...

...

"LOLA!" He exclaimed jumping off the bench and running to the direction on where he heard the scream. "Hey K-Kenny! W-Wait! I was not f-f-finished yet!" Tammy called out for him as she finished her liquor. "Oh f-f-fuck this! I'll go after h-h-him!" She stood up and staggered her way to follow Kenny.

 **So there...**

Lola ran as fast as she can but the gang of 9 Homerunners are faster than her. Lola screamed as they got close but she kept running through the park until, "AH!"

Tripping over a rock was unexpected as the Homerunners surrounded her. Smiling silently, all raised their bats in the air. Lola looked around in fear and horror as she closed her eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"OW! AH! OOF! AGH!"

Lola expected herself to get beaten to death but instead heard the sound of people getting batted and beaten about. Still, she kept her eyes shut for some time until silence has filled the park.

When she opened her eyes, she saw all the baseball gangsters all wrecked and beaten up. She then saw Kenny standing among them and he's holding a baseball bat from one of them. When he turned to face her, she could see 3 bruises on his face and a few on his arms. A bit of blood was even seen flowing out from his lips.

"Kenny..." Lola was confused. "Why...Why did you do this for me even though we're broken..."

Kenny walked towards Lola and faced her. "Remember what I said to you when I was dressed as Mysterion? I'll do anything even risk my life to protect you."

Lola did remember that incident. "And it's also because I care for you. Even though we're broken. I still do." Kenny continued on. "And you know what? You were always my true love and those who consider the person their true love will always be there for the person they care a lot, protect them and even help them out in times of trouble even risking their own lives for them. Just like how I risked my life to save you many times before and even now."

Lola covered her mouth not knowing what to say as Kenny started to cry and then, embraced her.

"I'm sorry Lola. I'm so sorry for everything that happened in the past." He cried as Lola appeared to feel something.

Then..."I should be the one to apologize Kenny." Lola spoke up as she grasped Kenny's hands. "I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you. Argue, shout, punching you on the face and being unforgiving. If I had seen the glass half full-"

"Then you'll realize that my ex is swooning for me." Kenny finished Lola's sentence.

"Yeah...I should have realized it when I saw the scene last week." said Lola. "And now I also realized that you were indeed my true love. You won't leave me, cheat on me and fall for another girl. Instead, you'll rather have me than any other girl."

"So true." agreed Kenny as he finished the conversation. "All is forgiven."

Upon hearing that, Lola smiled in elation as she started to cry and embraced Kenny while crying. As Kenny embraced her back, "Finally I found you!"

Both stopped to see Tammy staggering towards them and she's still drunk. "I'll handle this privately love." Kenny whispered to Lola as he approached her.

As they got close, Tammy went over to kiss Kenny but he stopped her.

"What's the matter Kenny? Is it my breath? Did I eat something that you're allergic to?" Tammy asked as Kenny let go of her.

"No. It's just...It's just...the thing is Tammy...you're no longer my girlfriend. Lola is my girlfriend and true love, my heart belongs to her whole heartedly." Kenny explained. That made Tammy regain her senses as she stared at him in disbelief.

"At that time back then when we're dating, I only dated you because I want a blowjob from you. I never understood true love until this month when you crossed the line between me and Lola." Kenny continued on as Tammy was confused and speechless.

"And not to mention you're just a dirty and slutty whore. And you gave me syphilis and I died from it as a result. As for Lola, she's a really caring person and combined with her hotness, she's a far better girlfriend than you ever were. That's why she's officially my one and only true love." Kenny continued on and that shocked Tammy greatly. "And I'm sorry, but we're done. For good." Kenny ended the conversation as Tammy did nothing but stand on the ground like a statue still struck with shock from the words of Kenny McCormick.

As he went to meet up with Lola, "You only dated her because you want her to give you a blowjob?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was pretty stupid and I fucked up my relationship." said Kenny. "Did you eavesdrop the conversation?"

"A little bit. Mostly the start of your private conversation." Lola replied as Kenny held her hand. "Let's go home."

Smiling, Lola kissed Kenny on the lips as they started to leave the park but behind them, a severely depressed Tammy appeared to be in a state of anger and insanity. Drawing out her switchblade, "If I can't have Kenny...

...

...

...

...

...

"Then no one will!" She threw her switchblade at Kenny who appeared to have heard something being thrown as he turned behind to see it. He froze in horror when something pushed him aside and he stumbled down.

"CHT!"

As he got up, what he saw made him horrified. "Lola..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"LOLA!"**

 **Ouchie...no, I mean...Ouch. Seems like I had made this chapter more tense and angst. For the ending part. I guess. I dig it. Oh whatever...**

 **So, what's gonna happen next? What's Tammy's next move? And is Lola going to be alright? Reviews appreciated**


	29. Only one will stand

**Chapter 29: Only one will stand**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: Yeah, intense and wtf on the last part!?**

 **Leil: I see...**

 **Guest 1: Oh you'll see in this chapter...**

 **Guest 2: Probably**

 **Guest 3 & 4: Sounds good**

 **Vectigal: I guess this is what you expected for some of the chapters**

 **Mo: I did that for Stan and Wendy already**

 **Guest 5: The first part of your jedi mind trick is predictable in a few chapters**

 **Guest 6: No I don't think so**

 **Guest 7: Yeah and next chapter, another couple**

 **Plexy: Tattoos ain't my type. Sorry**

 **Guest 8, 9, 11, 12, 13:**

 **Guest 10: I've never heard of that song before but still, nice**

 **Bre: Not all the time**

 **Guest 14: Not a delay but a busy day. Here's the chapter**

 **Anger: The chapter is here and the next one will feature another couple**

* * *

A relationship restored. But interrupted with a single attempt. One was expected to...well...get struck. But the other risked her life for him...somehow.

Alright, it began at the hospital. The same one where Cartman was brought to for his painful, overly erected dick.

Outside a room, the whole gang is there waiting in anxiety. Except for Cartman because he's eating 20 McDonald's cheeseburgers and being a fat, narcissistic asshole and douchebag.

"Dude. Stop with the loud chewing and eat with your mouth shut!" Kyle ordered.

"Shut up Kahl! You sound like your mom!" Cartman insulted as he continued eating.

"Stop that crap fatass!" Kyle retaliated with words.

"Aye! Fuck off with all those fat jokes and names!" Cartman retaliated back.

"Guys. Shut the fuck up! Please! This is a ***damn hospital and we're disturbing too many of the staff, patients and visitors here!" Stan silenced them easily as all continued waiting.

10 minutes later, the doctor came up. "How's Lola? How is she?" Kenny stood up asking many concerning questions.

"Clam yourself down. She's alive and well." The doctor answered. "The switchblade that struck her back has caused a blood loss but we're working on patching up the wound. She'll be discharged soon."

Well, Lola's alive. That's the good news.

But the bad news is that outside the hospital as the gang left, "How could this have happened?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah! Who the fuck would do such a thing! Lola's nearly gone!" Isla agreed as the girls discussed the situation and turned to Kenny.

"Tell us what happened to her? You were with her right?" Red spoke up.

"Yeah...I was there..." said Kenny as the girls listened intently. "We made up after I rescued her from a gang of baseball gangsters. By the time it's done, my ex showed up and I boldly told her I'm done. The next thing it happened, the switchblade almost struck me and the...it happened..."

The girls gasped knowing the answer as Kenny cried to himself quietly.

"Your ex? You mean Tammy Warner?" asked Token.

"Duh Token it is his ex! How can you not know you faggot?" Craig exclaimed.

"So...what happened after that?" asked Sally.

"She fled the scene. That's all." finished Kenny. "I still have her switchblade." He took it out and showed it to them. "It looks like she's a member of the Hotshots." Bebe assumed.

"Wrong. She's not wearing their colours but indeed, the switchblade she owns was from them." Kenny explained.

"Well that does it! If I find this Tammy Warner, I'm gonna give her a one way ticket to hell!" Theresa stated.

"Yeah! I glitter that!" agreed Annie.

"Yo guys chill out." Wendy calmed the gang. "Right now, Tammy's in hiding and all we got to worry about is Lola's condition. Once she has recovered, we'll see how we can bring Tammy to justice."

"Justice League!" Stan cheered as the boys laughed.

"Let us wait and hope. Then, we'll deal with Tammy when the time comes." said Wendy. It made sense as the girls cooled down. "Now let's go home." finished Wendy as the gang headed to the rides. Before boarding, Kenny looked back at the hospital, "Get well soon my love." He thought as he entered the van.

 **A few days later...**

Saturday morning. Ah yes, the weekend has arrived and the gang can relax for these 2 days.

At the dining room, Wendy is settling the bills for April while Bebe and Red helped her out and in the kitchen, Token, Nichole, David and Kevin are preparing breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" Red asked the group. "You'll find out soon enough princess." Kevin replied as he and the others continued the cooking.

 **At the living room...**

"Warrior Dai Grepher(1700/1600)! Destroy Rogue Doll(1600/1000)!" Stan ordered as from the holographic board, his monster destroyed Kyle's monster. "This duel was just getting started." said Kyle as he drew his card and his life points were reduced from 4000 to 3900. He placed a card face down and, "I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in defense position!" Kyle summoned his monster and ended his turn.

Smirking, "Okay, my turn!" Stan drew a card and, "I summon Blue Flame Swordsman(1800/1600) in attack position!" Stan summoned the monster and, "I activate it's special effect! It can transfer 600 of it's attack points to another warrior type monster and it gains it's attack points!"

So with that, Blue Flame Swordsman transferred some of it's attack points to Warrior Dai Grepher. It gained 2300 attack points. Stan then ordered his monster to attack but, "Dude. You're too hasty. Trap card activate! Spellbinding Circle!" Kyle revealed his face down card and Warrior Dai Grepher is sealed.

"Your monster now can't attack for the rest of the duel as long as this card seals it!" Kyle explained. Stan did not expect that but he placed a face down card and ended his turn.

Back at the kitchen, the smell of sunny side eggs, bacon, sausages and corned beef can be smelt from a distance. The gang then started to gather at the dining room as Nichole is seen toasting bread and Token's beside her buttering the toast.

"Whoa guys. You sure cooked a tasty breakfast." Jason exclaimed as he went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice.

"Yeah dude. Maybe you can try and help out in the kitchen during your free time. Everyone here can at least work on something here." said Kevin as he took a glass and Jason poured some juice in it.

As the gang sat down for breakfast, there was knock on the door. "I'll get it." Jenny went to answer the door and when she opened it, she gasped...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey Jenny."

"O.M.G! Guys! Guys! It's Lola! She's back!"

Upon hearing her call, all scrambled their way to the front door and yes, they saw her.

The girls cheered as they met up with their friend.

"Are you okay Lola?" Millie asked.

"How's the treatment at the hospital?" Esther asked.

"Was the recovery okay?" Sally asked.

"Where's the wound of yours?" Heidi asked.

The guys watched as the girls chat with Lola and then, Kenny showed up heading downstairs. He's all shirtless and sweaty from some gym work at the third level.

As he came down and saw Lola, he gasped. Likewise, Lola saw Kenny.

As they stared and approached each other, they immediately shared a hug.

"You stubborn fool." Kenny whispered referring to her bravery.

"It was worth it for my true love." Lola whispered back referring to the guy she loves wholeheartedly.

After that, "I need to get some bed rest." Lola went upstairs to her room as, "I'll get you some breakfast." Kenny called out. "No need. I had mine at the hospital before being discharged." Lola explained. "Fine then. Take care." said Kenny as he headed back to the dining room.

 **Inside the room...**

Lola went to her bed which is beside Jenny's as she sat up and reflected over what happened on the night she and Kenny reconciled.

 **Flashback...**

When the switchblade was thrown, they saw it and Lola made her move.

"CHT!"

The weapon struck her back and she fell and slumped on the ground. Her vision blurred as all she could see is Kenny panicking and attending to her as she felt unconscious.

 **End Flashback...**

"Once I recover, I'm going to settle my score with Tammy if I get the chance." She said to herself as she drifted to sleep.

 **Later...**

Much time has passed as the gang relaxed.

In a room, Theresa is seen putting on a plaid string bikini. It was orange and cobalt blue in colour. Taking a towel, she headed to the pool.

When she got there, Isla and Allie are waiting for her and they had their bikinis on. Isla's one is a crimson red and dark brown plaid string bikini and Allie's one is the same as the one she wore at the beach party.

"So what did I miss?" asked Theresa. "We're just getting these pool floats ready for us to lie on and bask under the sun." Isla answered.

"Alright. Let's get to it." said Theresa. They got the bed type pool floats ready and before lying on them, they applied sunscreen and after that, waded into the pool, got onto the floats and basked under the sun.

 **At the lounge...**

Shooting can be heard as Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token and Jimmy are hanging out gaming on some Call of Duty game.

"Is it my turn?" asked Clyde.

"You faggot. I'm still-OH FUCK! I got sniped!" a pissed Craig exclaimed.

"H-H-Headshot!" Jimmy described as beside him, Token is taking cover and returning fire.

"GAH! They brought a tank! A fucking tank!" Tweek panicked.

"Is it my turn?" Clyde asked again.

"Fuck this!" Craig passed the controller to Clyde as he gamed in supporting Token.

 **At the basement...**

"Which House of the Dead game I should start with?" Scott asked himself. "Dude. Start with the first one." Stan suggested to him. "Alright then. Game on!" The 2 boys started gaming as behind, Wendy, Bebe, Red and Annie are shooting billiard balls. "Hey Red. If you shoot the 11 ball in this hole, you win 25 bucks from me. If not, you pay me the amount I bet." Annie dared.

"Sure. Why not." Red aimed the cue ball at the 11 ball which is near the cushion wall on the lower left side. The hole that Annie dared her to shoot is the centre hole at the right side. Red took aim and, "THOK!"

The cue ball struck the ball and it shot at the cushion wall bouncing off and it slightly hit the 10 ball which caused it to change direction and, "Ploonk!"

"Fuck..." Annie took out the money and gave it to Red as Wendy and Bebe laughed.

"Alright. My turn!" Wendy got her cue stick ready as she took aim on the 4 ball when they heard a sound.

"KSH! KSH! KSH!"

"What the fuck was that?" Stan exclaimed as he and Scott stopped their game followed by the girls as they left the basement.

Outside, Tammy is back. Oh great, just great. And she's hurling empty bottles of liquor because she's extremely drunk. She had already thrown 3 of them and she had 2 more on her hands.

"Fuck you Kenny! Fuck your life!" Tammy cursed. "And fuck that worthless bitch whom you called, true love! Fuck you!" She yelled as she spat some semen on the path and threw the second last bottle at the villa.

All this hurling and shattering has drawn the attention of the whole gang as all went out.

"Hey! This is our property! Our home!" Francis scolded her.

"Yeah! Get the fuck out now or we'll call the cops!" Sally warned her.

Then, Kenny showed up and upon seeing him, Tammy shouted in rage and threw the last bottle. All gasped but Kenny was ready to intercept but instead, a hand grabbed the bottle.

He looked to his left to see Lola. When Tammy saw her, "You...YOU! You're the fucking whore who stole my man! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YOU!" Tammy cursed and swore in a drunken stupor as Lola glared at Tammy and boldly approached her.

"Uh Lola? What are you doing?" Heidi asked as she gave Tammy back the empty bottle. "You really want Kenny so bad did you? Even if you threw your switchblade at him?"

"So what? He rejected me!" Tammy yelled in rage.

"No, he's done with you and yet, you desperately still wanted him back for yourself? Well how about this? Let's have a showdown. You and I. You win, Kenny's yours, But if I win, he's mine and I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Ha! You're one stupid bitch! Fine, I accept. 3 day's time at the basketball court. 10pm." Tammy then walked away right after coughing out more semen on the pathway.

"Does she remind you of someone?" asked Bebe.

"Yup. And I don't want to talk about it." Red replied.

Then, "Lola, are you sure about what you suggested?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah! I mean, why do suggest a showdown?" Jenny asked.

Lola said nothing for a moment. Then, "You guys don't need to worry." She replied with confidence which surprised the whole gang especially Kenny.

 **3 days later...**

20 minutes before the appointed time, the gang is at the basketball court. While waiting, "Skins VS Shirts." said Stan as he, Token, Kenny, Clyde and David removed their shirts exposing their abs.

"Oh my gosh. I feel so horny when I see Token shirtless." Nichole exclaimed.

"Oh my...Stan's abs are so hot! I feel so horny when I see such a sight from him!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Same thing when I see Clyde shirtless!" Jenny agreed.

So the Skins played ball against the Shirts which consist of Cartman, Kyle, Jason, Tweek and Craig.

At the centre of the court, Timmy had the basketball and tossed it in the air. "TIMMIIHH! Game on!" He cheered wheeling away as Stan snatched the ball before Kyle can make his move. He landed on his feet and tossed it to Token who dribbled the ball and ran to the hoop as Tweek and Craig pursued and managed to block him but Token saw an opening and passed the ball to Clyde who ran and caught the ball jumping in the air. He hurled the ball to the hoop but it bounced off the rim. "Yes!" Cartman cheered catching it. He tossed it to Jason but Kenny intercepted the ball as, "Amigo! I'm open!" Kenny got David's message and threw the ball to him who then tossed it to Stan who ran and caught the ball. He dribbled and ran evading the opponents and once near, threw the ball but Jason knocked the ball off but Token caught the ball and threw it again and this time, "SCORE!" Clyde cheered as the Skins cheered and praised Token.

As for the Shirts, "Fuck you Kahl! Fuck you Jason and fuck you Tweek and Craig!" Cartman shouted.

"C'mon fatty doo doo. It's just a game." said Craig.

"Yeah. Whatever, you should be grateful you're not the weakest, instead, a certain *** is." Cartman replied with an insult.

"Fuck you overweight fatass!" Kyle insulted back when the gate opened up.

All looked to see Tammy and she's in a crazed condition or something. Wearing a skimpier outfit and smoking a cigarette and holding 2 empty bottles of liquor.

"Has she been partying like a slut?" Stan whispered to Kyle.

"Beats me." Kyle whispered back as Lola who was sitting on the bench stood up and walked to Tammy.

Both girls are at the centre of the court as the sound of thunder can be heard. "More like a thunderstorm." said Heidi opening her umbrella. And raindrops started dropping down drop by drop like a unclosed tap.

Then, a heavy downpour showered down on the court as all got their umbrellas open. The boys that are shirtless even managed to put on their shirts back on.

As the downpour rains down, Lola and Tammy faced each other despite the weather conditions. Tammy spat the cigar off and smashed the 2 empty bottles on the ground. "Time to die bitch!"

She swung the shattered bottle but Lola evaded it. "Wait...I thought Lola doesn't know any martial arts?" Millie exclaimed. Lola continued evading moving with grace and agility while Tammy tries hard to defeat Lola while displaying her violent behaviour and drunkenness.

"Stop moving already...bitch!" Tammy shouted as she sway her wet hair. "Okay, I'll stop moving." said Lola and, "Hy-yah!"

"POW!"

"Blackbeard!" Butters cheered.

"Dude. You mean black eye not Blackbeard because first, she does not have a beard and second, Ian McShane portrayed as the pirate from the 4th Pirates of the Carribean movie." Stan explained.

"And where did Lola learn all these hand to hand combat." Esther asked. "I mean, look at her!"

All could see it, Lola is evading and counterattacking with accurate punches, kicks and chops which went on for a few minutes.

"Oh yes. Pork chops from today's dinner are marinated with quality." said Cartman who was eating one while Heidi was shading him with her umbrella.

Back there, a very pissed off Tammy threw one of her shattered bottles but Lola kicked it back and, "KSH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Tammy yelled in pain as her face had several cuts from the glass shards and blood is leaking out.

"I've had enough of you! Kenny is mine! MINE! And he will be forever!" Tammy went berserk and pounced at Lola but she moved one step back and she fell on her body.

"KSH!"

Ouch but Tammy's not quitting yet as she stood up and swung her other broken bottle but Lola bent down avoiding it and, "Only one will stand and the other will fall!" She declared and ended the fight with a barrage of hand to hand combat all over Tammy.

"KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

This was too much for Tammy and the next thing it happened, "THUD! SPLISH!"

All stared at the scene. "She did it!" Kenny cheered. All cheered in agreement for Lola stood victorious and wet. "And I see her boobs." Kenny thought and noticed through her wet long sleeved shirt. As for Tammy, she remained on the ground defeated as the rain drenched her while the ganga headed back.

 **Back at the villa...**

"One thing's for sure, we won't have to worry about Tammy." said Kenny.

"Yeah. Wendy called the cops and they took her away. I guess we also won't hear from her." said Lola.

"Yeah. And I like your boobs." Kenny added.

"And I like it when your hands are on my boobs." Lola replied as the scene zoomed away revealing Kenny and Lola in the bathroom. They're in the bathtub full of hot water as Kenny massaged her boobs while she cuddled to her true love by lying her back on his body.

Then it got intimidating as Kenny started massaging her boobs and then, they started to makeout in the bath.

Outside, "Heh, glad they're back together." said Stan as he, Cartman and Kyle can hear moaning.

"Ooh. The poor kid's pounding her bitch hard and good." said Cartman.

"Obviously." said Kyle as they went back to their room leaving Kenny to have his fun.

 **So tiring...**

 **Well, not the writing. You see, I found a job and I'm earning income good.**

 **As a result, I may update the story between 4 to 7 days due to my job. But don't worry, the story is still ongoing and I still have many ideas planned and arranged about in my mind. And sorry for the short fight scene since I know many will be wanting the chapter to be out. Reviews appreciated.**


	30. Set Up

**Chapter 30: Set up**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: WTF?**

 **Guest 1: The last part of your review interested me the most**

 **Guest 2: Who knows?**

 **Guest 3, 8: Hmmm...**

 **Lennore: That would be rude. Ignorance would be my solution**

 **Buo: There are others who posted their opinions about the story. For yours, I have no comment about it**

 **Guest 4: Binge-watch?**

 **Guest 5: Ouch**

 **Guest 6: Which couple? You'll see. Right in this chapter**

 **Guest 7 A zoo? That was also one of my ideas before I began this story**

 **Guest 9: Interesting**

 **Guest 10, 14 & 17: Alright. Here**

 **Guest 11: I guess**

 **Guest 12: Soon, very soon**

 **Guest 13: Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **Guest 15: if you think so...**

 **Froggo: For not updating the chapter because of my work schedule which involves working late night shifts that tired me out so great I even did not have time to work on the chapter which resulted in the progress delayed for more than a week?**

 **Guest 16: What kind of question is that?**

 **Guest 17: Yes, another delay but not so long. Here's the chapter**

 **Guest 18: Well, here's the update**

 **Guest 19: And you will expect it right here**

* * *

On Monday which is on 30th April at the research facility, Heidi just submitted her work.

"Excellent work. Ms Turner." Professor Yan praised her as he revealed something to her. "Starting today, you'll have a partner to work with you on the assigned research projects I'll be assigning to you in the future."

Heidi was surprised to hear this as an attractive, young man with light blonde hair and teal eyes wearing a lab coat entered the room.

"This is Jordan. He's a genius in every aspect in science and has studied advanced engineering in college. Together, you and him will make this research facility boom with prosperity! Science is going to change many things thanks to your brilliance, intelligence and knowledge." Professor Yan declared with pride and confidence as Jordan approached Heidi and offered her hand. So they shook hands as the professor handed them their assignments as they looked through and he went back to his office.

During the reading, "So...you're Heidi right?" Jordan spoke up.

"Yes Jordan." She replied.

"Okay...so, how long have you've been working here?" He asked.

"2 months." She replied.

"Wow...so smart of you." He complimented with a wink of the eye. Heidi looked surprised as they began their first assignment together which is to research and do a presentation on green energy.

In their cubicles since the facility has offices and labs, "So Heidi, where do you stay?" asked Jordan.

"Malibu. In some villa." She replied as she continued typing on a powerpoint slide.

"Wow...you're rich!" Jordan complimented as he worked on a slide. "You live alone?"

"I live with my friends. We stayed in the villa together supporting each other and hanging out." Heidi replied impressing Jordan a lot.

 **During lunch hour...**

While eating Subway together, "Tell me about yourself." said Jordan as he ate his sandwich which is a steak and cheese sub.

"Well, I was born in South Park, attended elementary and high school and after that went to college." Heidi replied as she ate her sandwich which is a veggie delite. "My dad was a Navy SEAL officer and my mom just takes care of the house."

"I see. What else?" asked Jordan.

"Well...I enjoy doing science experiments in my free time and hang out with my friends. I was also part of the cheerleading squad and volleyball team once in elementary but I left somehow. When I attended high school, I rejoin the teams again." Heidi replied.

"So you're scientific and sporty. Nice..." Jordan found her very interesting.

"So what about you Jordan?" Heidi asked regarding his background.

"Well Heidi, at a young age, science fascinates me. Both my parents were scientists. We're from UK and when I was 18, I moved here myself to pursue my education here. Graduated from college just like you and after that, found a job here and there, I met you." Jordan explained his background.

"That explains the British accent." Heidi can tell as they laughed and continued their lunch.

 **Later on...**

"Hey Heidi. Is it okay if I take the assignment from here? You can go home and rest." Jordan suggested.

"We're almost done despite the fact that we're given up to Wednesday to finish it." said Heidi.

"Yeah. And we make a pretty good team." Jordan added.

"Who knows?" agreed Heidi as she packed up. "Alright. I trust that you'll finish it. See you tomorrow Jordan."

"Yeah, see you." Jordan watched as Heidi left the office. "She's really hardworking and amazing." He thought with a smile.

 **Back at the villa...**

The gang is having dinner as it consists of grilled salmon with lemon sauce, stir fried vegetables which are peas, corn kernels, onions and carrots cut into cubes and white rice. They're chatting about as they ate.

"D-D-During our break, we drank l-l-lot of s-s-soda!" Jimmy told the gang.

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy agreed and took out a movie cup full of Pepsi and drank it all up.

"Nice one guys. If I can sneak away and do something secretive during work, I would be soooo happy." said Craig as he ate some vegetables.

As they chat on about their work, "So Heidi, how was work today?" asked Sally.

"Oh it was great! I was assigned a partner to work with. His name is Jordan and he's really capable and surprisingly intelligent. Not to mention he's from the UK." Heidi replied.

All the girls were amazed by this as various questions flooded the dining room.

"How cute is he?" asked Bebe.

"How hot is he?" asked Isla.

"Is he a gentleman to you?" asked Wendy.

"I can't put much emphasis on Jordan but relatively speaking...he's a nice and scientific guy." Heidi replied. This subject sure brought a lot of attention especially from the girls mostly but somehow, Cartman who was listening to all this appeared to have a frown on his face. He looked at his half-eaten dinner and just left the room silently. Kyle, Stan and Kenny somehow noticed him and knew there's something wrong with him so they left too without letting the others knows as they continued on with their dinner and chatter.

 **Outside...**

The 3 boys found Cartman at the front lawn all alone and with his fists clenched.

"Dude, you okay?" Kyle asked in concern.

"Yeah dude, you looked real pissed. Just like Gordon Ramsay when he gets pissed off over many inconsiderate things happening around him during his cooking shows." said Stan.

Cartman just clenched his fists harder with serious questions. "Is she cheating on me? Is going to break up with me? Is she double crossing me in our relationship?"

"No way, we know you like her and she won't cheat on you." said Kenny. But Cartman turned with an angry glare and the 3 of them backed away a bit.

"Okay dude. Chillax and we can see how we can-"

"Fuck off!" Cartman ordered. "I don't trust Heidi now but most importantly, I don' trust that british bastard!"

"C'mon dude! You never even met him! How will you know for sure?" Kyle asked trying to talk sense into him.

Ignoring them, Cartman stormed off as, "Kyle, let him go. He has too much steam in his head and fats and with that, we can't convince him." said Kenny. "For now."

"I guess...well, what's the worst that can happen in their relationship?" said Kyle.

"Yeah dude but not like back in elementary when you played with fire between them." said Stan.

"Don't even mention or bring it up please." Kyle warned Stan as they and Kenny entered the villa.

 **Back inside...**

Most of the gang headed down to the basement to party. (Not literally though. Just playing arcade games and shooting billiard balls) But for Cartman, he just went to his room and sat on his bed in anger.

As he continued to remain in this position, Heidi suddenly entered the room. "Eric? Is everything okay?"

"How the fuck did you know about my emotions?" Cartman asked while retaining his glare.

"Your friends." Heidi answered as Cartman cursed under his breath. "Fuck you Kahl. Fuck you Stan and fuck you Kinny." Heidi then sat beside him.

"Look, what's your problem? Let me know so that I can understand and help you babe." Heidi asked. Cartman's glare soon disappeared and sighed. "Heidi. Are we still a thing?"

"Of course Eric. We are. We reconciled in high school after we topped the class on the science project." Heidi replied as Cartman started to feel better.

"Yeah...we are partnered together but we're still broken after you broke with me after I turned you into a monster through my attitude." Cartman replied.

"But then, you displayed a huge change in your behaviour which resulted in the science project to be on the top." said Heidi. "Though your attitude is still the same."

"I guess..." Then, Cartman brought up the subject. "So truthfully, you and this Jordan are just lab partners or something?"

"Yeah you can say." Heidi replied and noticed something. "Did you lose some pounds?"

"Uh...no?"

"Then...how come you're starting to develop muscles?" Heidi asked. Cartman said nothing as he just whistled.

"Oh never mind. Well, I'll be at the lounge playing board games with Wendy, Theresa and Isla and don't worry Eric, we're still a thing. Don't worry." Heidi assured to him as she left.

Cartman felt better and relived after the conversation. "Oh fuck. Being the Coon sure made me break lots of sweat." He said to himself as he went to his wardrobe and opened it. His costume is inside as he took out his gauntlets activating his upgraded coon claws. "Kinny's right. I sure burned lots of fat for some time while going hero." Yeah, using his Coon Claws to climb up buildings that's why. He then placed it back and gamed on his Nintendo switch without worries.

 **And so...**

For one week, Heidi and Jordan worked through a few projects after their first one was a success. And today, they've accomplished their second task as partners.

"So far, I've never seen inseparable teamwork from you 2." Professor Yan stated. "Now, call a staff meeting."

Later on, the whole staff gathered. "We celebrate the 10th anniversary of Yan Experiments in which my father founded the company and now, I am alive and well for 5 years running the business. To celebrate, let's party for today!"

All cheered upon hearing this as Heidi and Jordan hi-5 each other. "Today's lunch, will be from Popeye's." Professor Yan announced.

Heidi gasped while the rest cheered. After that, all started preparing for the party as Heidi can be seen looking at the view through the window. Then, a tap on her shoulder.

"I know it's you Jordan."

"Smart." He replied as Heidi faced him. "Hey, uh, Heidi. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Heidi gave him the attention as Jordan paused a bit. "Do you...

...

...

...

...

...

"Have a boyfriend?"

Heidi was greatly surprised by this question. "Why...uh...yes! I do!"

Now Jordan was greatly surprised. "Okay...tell me about him..."

"Well...he's nice and full of interesting ideations and is very good at baking." said Heidi.

"I see..." Jordan replied as he left Heidi as his eyes suddenly displayed a different behaviour. (Uh, what is going on?)

Shortly thereafter, the delivery has arrived as 3 people can be seen entering the facility and one of them is...

...

...

...

"Eric!" Heidi called out to him as he noticed her. "Hey babe. I didn't know you guys want chicken for lunch." He said as he and other 2 employees started prepping the food as they placed them on a long table and checking the delivery list.

There are boxes of Cajun chicken, tenders, biscuits, Cajun fries and large aluminium trays of garlic rice and coleslaw. Once all is set up, "Okay, let's settle the bill." said one of the employees as he and the other one went to Professor Yan to settle the bill as Jordan is seen standing beside him.

"Odd. He's standing too close to him." Heidi thought and noticed as she went to meet Cartman. "Hey babe. How's work."

"Tiring and huge like shit since a large order was made and we fucking double our efforts to prep all of it according to your mad scientist's expectations." Cartman replied as Heidi offered him some coke. "Here. You and your colleagues sure could use some cooling."

"Thanks babe. You're really sweet and kind enough to do this." Cartman thanked her as he took the cans and gave the other 2 employees the drinks. He also told them to wait for him for a few minutes so that he and Heidi can have a moment for a short while.

Already, the party has started as the scientists and researchers started having fun with feasting and bonding.

"So...is this some anniversary party?" asked Cartman.

"Yes it is babe. The research facility has been around here for 10 years and thus, the party." Heidi answered him.

Just then, Jordan showed up. "Ah, you must be Heidi's boyfriend. Nice to meet you. I'm Jordan."

"Ah, you're the British dude she mentioned to me. Eric Cartman but everyone calls me Cartman."

Cartman and Jordan shook hands first as, "How nice. My boyfriend and my scientific lab partner are bonding well." Heidi thought as she watched them chat a bit until Cartman needed to leave and continue his job. As he got his backpack which is used to store up the food for delivery, "Let me help you that." Jordan gave Cartman a hand as he also led him to the exit while Heidi remained here to enjoy herself.

After escorting Cartman out, "Thanks. You're not so bad at all." Cartman thanked him as he got into the delivery van where the other 2 employees were waiting and they drove off. "Yeah, you can say..." Jordan said to himself as he smiled. But the smile appeared to be different...

And back inside, Heidi is eating a biscuit when Jordan showed up. "Well?"

"Your boyfriend's a nice guy. Despite his size which is kinda...obese...hope that doesn't offend you."

"No, no. It doesn't. Like I said before, he's a nice guy." Heidi reminded him as they continued to enjoy the party.

 **The next day...**

Okay...the party was a blast from yesterday but the atmosphere today was somehow full of anxiety. Right now, Heidi just slid her ID card on some slider device as a green light appeared and the glass door opened automatically.

She could see many of her colleagues including Jordan all gathered before Professor Yan who had a very serious look. As she joined the crowd, "What's going on?"

"A theft. It took place." Jordan whispered to her.

"When?"

"Not sure. But during the party. Professor Yan assumed it happened during that." Jordan whispered back as the professor spoke up.

"Several thumbdrives from my personal computer were missing through theft! These thumbdrives contain secret and advanced scientific data which is government related! If you all do not know, my business is related to the government for my father before was entrusted with several projects from them. If they fall into the wrong hands, they can be acquired and used for their own desires and who knows? Rise of fame and power!"

All murmured among themselves as Heidi and Jordan had a conversation. "One thing's for sure, no one but Professor Yan himself can enter the office because he has his own security measures." Jordan began.

"And that's where the thumbdrives were right?" Heidi guessed.

"Yes indeed. Whoever stole his thumbdrives was smart enough to get in his office easily to commit the theft." Jordan deduced.

"Do you suspect anyone suspicious of the theft?" asked Heidi.

"Maybe. But I'm not so sure. I think I know where we can start." said Jordan.

 **Later...**

It cuts to the Popeyes restaurant where Cartman and Butters work. "J-Jordan? Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Heidi. We're here only to get answers and that's it. If we find nothing, then we'll leave. Okay?"

Heidi trusted Jordan nodding at him to make his move. So they entered the place and first, interrogated the 2 employees who were with Cartman during the delivery.

After that, "None of them have any clue about the missing thumbdrives." said Heidi.

"In other words, they're innocent." said Jordan. "Now, we talk with your boyfriend."

Good thing they approached their manager and he approved of them to see the employees and Cartman. They found him deep frying tenders as, "Cartman, these people would like to have a word with you."

"Sure boss whatever. After I cook up this shit." Cartman replied as outside, "Looks like we'll have to wait." said Jordan. "I'll use the bathroom first."

"If you say so." Heidi replied as Jordan went to the bathroom.

After several minutes, Cartman came out as, "So...what's the deal?"

"Cartman. We have questions regarding a theft that took place yesterday during the delivery you made. We just need to know if you have or know anything about a set of thumbdrives that contain valuable and government-related data."

"Oh come on. I don't know anything about this stuff. I only dropped by at your company to make this delivery." Cartman replied.

"Okay..." said Jordan as, "I think we're done here."

"I guess." agreed Heidi as they prepare to leave when police sirens came be heard. "Cops?" Heidi exclaimed.

"Odd. What is going on?" a surprised Jordan asked as 5 policemen entered the restaurant and, "Professor Yan?" They exclaimed together. "What are you doing here?"

"I received an anonymous message or how should I say, got a tip off that the thief who stole my thumbdrives works here. I called the cops about it and they will do a search through in this place." Professor Yan answered.

Heidi and Jordan were more surprised as the cops got to work and those eating there just minded their own business.

A search through took place as each employee were searched and some bags and belongings were checked.

"Oh hamburgers. I don't want to go to jail!" A scared Butters exclaimed as the cops searched him. "Okay, he has nothing." said one cop as the other had Butters show him his stuff. He checked through and, "Also nothing. Okay, he's innocent."

"So...I'm not going to jail fellas?" asked Butters. The cops looked stunned but they just walked away. "Oh...I take it as a yes then." said Butters with relief.

After that, "You searched everything?" asked Professor Yan.

"Yeah...we searched all of them. Even the far one and the manager but no clue." said the first cop.

"Aye! I am not fat!" Cartman called out and mumbled to himself. "***damnit! Even the fucking police call me fat..."

"You searched their belongings?" Professor Yan asked.

"Yeah. But no clue." said another cop.

"What else have we not searched?" asked the third cop.

Then, "Have we searched the delivery backpacks?" asked the fourth cop.

"I don't think so." said the fifth cop.

"Then what are you waiting for?" said Professor Yan as the fourth cop did the search himself.

After 10 minutes, "This is the last one." He thought as he searched it. He took out an empty can of coke and, "I feel something light and small..." He exclaimed and took it out.

"**** shit! The thumbdrives!" Professor Yan exclaimed as he snatched them from the cop. "What the...isn't that the can of soda you gave to your boyfriend?" Jordan noticed. Heidi gasped in shock as, "Wait...Wait...I did not steal those stuff!" Cartman exclaimed as he looked around to see eyes darting at him. "I fucking did not steal them!" He then approached Heidi but she backed away in shock as already, "Alright fatso. You're getting your ass busted." said the second cop taking out the cuffs as the third and fourth had grabbed him. Heidi remained silent with a bit of tears trickling down her cheeks and facing away from Cartman.

"WAIT! THIS IS A MISTAKE YOU MADE! I MAY HAVE BEEN FRAMED OR SET UP!" Cartman shouted as the cops prepared to take him away. "Heidi! You got to believe me! How can I steal this? I don't even know anything about them and I have nothing to do with them! Please Heidi! Open your fucking eyes!"

 **Finally...despite working late night shifts, I still got this chapter done despite taking longer than expected. I apologize for that.**

 **So, was this whole scene for real or for something else? Is Cartman telling the truth? Is he the thief? What will happen to him and is Heidi going to believe this or something? Reviews appreciated.**


	31. True Nature

**Chapter 31: True Nature**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **AgostoProductions: It gets more intense soon enough**

 **Buo: I understand your doing. Maybe I'll read your previous review and see to it**

 **Lisali: If my words are really rude, I'll have to use new words without rudeness then and yes, I do use the ideas since they requested it and okay, I'll add it**

 **Guest 1: You shall find out in this chapter**

 **Guest 2: Not all OCs cannot be trusted. A few were friends with certain members of the gang just to let you know**

 **Guest 3: Call Girl? I have another superhero used in this chapter and you'll see who it is**

 **Guest 4: Maybe not**

 **Guest 5: Nice games. Too bad for me, I'm only knowledgeable in PC games**

 **Guest 6: Pest like cockroaches?**

 **Guest 7: Sure**

 **Guest 8: Until they strip in the middle of the car wash...**

 **Guest 9: Wow...**

 **Guest 10 & 11: Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 12 & 13: Right here**

 **Guest 14: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 15: Yeah, I have night shifts but I still do some writing**

* * *

It was night time in Malibu. So far, things got intense just now from the afternoon.

It cuts to the Malibu Police HQ which is a large building where offices and jail cells are located inside.

Oh yes, the jail cells inside are underground while the offices and other operation centres of the HQ are on the ground.

Now at the jail cells, there are many prisoners mostly from the gangs and several are just criminals. There's a depressed Tammy Warner and a vengeful Ryder who's cursing and swearing in hatred and finally, among all the prisoners...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Please Heidi...I would never do such a thing! Please...don't break up with me because of that!"

"I...I...I don't know why! Why would you do this!? This is a serious crime you committed unnoticed!"

The scene reveals a jailed Cartman trying to convince Heidi to understand him. He's even wearing the orange prison suit or something while Heidi just wore her outfit which is her green jacket on her blouse and black pants. She even wore that hat from elementary to now just like Wendy who still wore her trademark beret. (Should I really keep that content all the way?)

"I'm sorry Eric. I thought you changed but now, you do realized how important the data is and how critical it is to my head professor?"

"C'mon! Do I even know about this! Or are you being high and shit?" asked Cartman who's starting to lose some steam.

"I don't know what to say but...you broke my heart and it's torn apart from your greed and desires over the stolen thumbdrives." said Heidi as she left the area in tears with an officer who escorts visitors. "HEIDI!" Cartman yelled for her but she just left without looking back.

 **On the surface...**

Heidi exited from the underground staircase as the others which consist of most of the gang were waiting for her. "So...how was it?" asked Jason.

"I gave him time off permanently." Heidi replied as she wiped her tears.

"What does that mean?" Millie asked by whispering to Esther.

"You don't know Millicent? It means they're done!" Esther whispered back. "Dumbass." (Ha. Imagine her full name to be Millicent Larsen)

"Hey shut up." Millie whispered back with a gentle shove as, "So I guess you're single either the second time or third time." said Stan.

"Actually, it's the fourth time." said Heidi. "3 times in our days in elementary."

"Yeah, you sure were a bitch back then." said Wendy.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about what I was in elementary back then." Heidi replied

Then, "So...since you're single. I guess you can try to...um...hook up with this Jordan?" asked Theresa.

"Hey that's a good idea. Since you described your lab partner to be a nice guy." agreed Sally.

"I...I'm not so sure. I think I need time to decide." Heidi replied as the gang left the Police HQ.

 **Back at the villa...**

When they got home, they can see Kenny in the living room with a frown on his face while staring at the TV which was off somehow.

"Dude. You okay?" asked Kyle for Kenny is the only one who did not go with them to the Police HQ.

"I heard Cartman went to jail right?" Kenny spoke.

"Yeah. Stole some critical stuff from a research facility." Kyle replied. "What are your thoughts about fatass being in jail?"

"Bullshit." Kenny replied which shocked the gang. "Dude. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kyle. Is Cartman really smart enough to steal something vital to their cause?" asked Kenny. "You think a fat asshole like him would be smart enough to get his hands on them?"

"Lay off dude! Cartman committed a crime, went to jail for it and he deserves it!" said Kyle firmly.

"You are not even using the right words! You're just talking loads of crap and fucking bullshit!" Kenny stated in anger.

"Oh am I? Or is it because you're the only one who believed in yourself that Cartman is not a criminal?" Kyle asked in anger.

"We have our own opinions. You can believe all you want but I know for sure, fatass would never do such a thing!" Kenny replied firmly and strictly.

Kyle cannot believe what he just heard. **"FUCK YOU!"**

He threw a punch but Kenny stepped aside and shoved him down. Kyle then got up, pounced on Kenny and dirty fighting took place between them.

"Oh shit! Why is this happening?!" Sally cried in horror.

"Dudes! Stop fighting!" Token called out.

"Okay...it's getting out of hand." said Craig as already, Kevin and Francis are trying to restrain Kyle while Stan and Jason tried to restrain Kenny but both boys just furiously broke off and charged at each other with a clenched fist when suddenly...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Bebe and Lola stepped in standing right in front of their respective boyfriends with their arms open. This surprised them as they stopped. "Enough of this crap." said Bebe strictly.

"You'll make things worse between you 2 if this goes on." said Lola firmly.

Immediately, they complied as Kenny went upstairs while Kyle shouted at him. "Go ahead and believe all you want you bastard!"

"Yeah whatever you cunt. Maybe that's the reason why I never got involved in this stupid plan of destroying Cartman's electronics back in elementary!" Kenny shouted back as all the girls were greatly surprised to hear that part.

"You destroyed his electronics?!" Bebe exclaimed.

"How come we never knew of this?!" asked Allie. Kyle, Stan, Jimmy, Craig, Clyde, Butters and Token felt cold sweat as they whistled or pretended they never heard anything.

"Okay boys, you better cough up with this incident or we'll-"

"Okay! Okay! Back then, we know you were targeted a lot." Stan spoke up. "Majority of you girls believed that he's the one and even Kyle believes so." The girls were quiet as Stan spoke on. "So we decided to do something about it and that's what we did."

"And yet, it never worked because all along, he was innocent." finished Token.

"Why didn't none of you guys tell us about it?" asked Nichole. "If we had known about this, we would have not executed our ultimatum!"

"We...We...fear you won't believe us..." said Clyde sadly. "That's why I bawled in depression in the library."

The other boys felt the same feeling as Clyde as, "Look let's not talk about this anymore. It's in the past okay. Whenever this was brought up, we feel guilt in us." said Kyle.

"Not me." said Scott. "Because I was not involved."

"Of course you diabetic shithead." said Jason as Scott shoved him. "Ow dude. That was hard."

"Worst case scenario, our movie night has to be cancelled since one member of the gang is behind bars." said Stan.

"I know. Avenger's Infinity War is showing now on theatres and it has to be on hold for now." said Craig as he sighed deeply.

 **Meanwhile...**

While the gang is in their discussion, Kenny is alone in his room sitting on his bed in deep thought. After a few minutes, he came up with something and did some texting. A minute later, Heidi entered the room. "You want to see me?"

"Yeah. Do you know where Jordan lives?"

"He lives in some bungalow. I have his address in my phone." (The whole gang use iPhones. Neat huh?)

"Show it to me." Kenny ordered. Surprised, Heidi showed it to him as Kenny typed it out and after that, "Okay thanks."

"Why do you want to know about his address?" Heidi asked.

"That, is not your concern." Kenny replied. Heidi stared at him in suspicion but dropped it by shrugging her shoulders and left the room. After that, "I need a can of iced lemon tea." Kenny stood up to get one but upon opening the door, "Fuck off Kyle."

"You fuck off first!"

Then, "POW! WHAM! KSH!"

From the lounge, "Again..." sighed Francis as he and Jason gamed on Mirror's Edge. "Th-Th-This is getting ou-ou-out of hand." said Jimmy.

"TIMMIIHH!"

"Timmy's right. St-Stop the fight n-n-n-now!" said Jimmy as the game is paused and they headed down.

At the second level, "Dude. Stop it right now!" Stan ordered

"Not until I make Kenny understand Cartman's crime!" Kyle shouted as he kicked Kenny's face. Wiping off some blood, Kenny grabbed Kyle and slammed him onto the floor as the others arrived and quickly stopped the fight. Already, Kyle and Kenny had wounded each other pretty hard as Millie took Kenny away and Esther took Kyle away. "Put them in separate rooms and tend to their wounds." Wendy ordered as the girls complied.

"Looks like their disagreements had fuelled their dislike." said Token.

"And I got a bad feeling that this may go on until one of them proves their point." said Clyde.

 **The next day...**

Kyle and Kenny still are not going to back down as during breakfast, they exchanged glares as they ate their pancakes. "How long are they going to do this?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know. And I wonder about Cartman?" said Clyde.

It cuts to Cartman adjusting prison life. He hated it because first, he was being called fat names from all the prisoners everywhere he goes. In the canteen, in the indoor court where there are gym equipment only and even at the showers.

Second, food is terrible. "Fucking disgusting." Cartman thought as today, he's given gruel which is mixed with some disgusting stuff like ear wax or something sick. (I will not explain because it may be very sick to you all. Even to me)

And finally, being stuck in his cell with nothing to do is the worst. "I want my Nintendo Switch!" Cartman complained as he started to cry on his bed. The guards do not care about what the prisoners want or request. They just do the job and ignore them.

Now it cuts to work as Heidi and Jordan are in the lab mixing chemicals and they're wearing lab coats and safety goggles. Heidi's still sad about the incident as, "Heidi...I'm sorry about your friend." Jordan spoke.

"Why?" She asked.

"The truth hurts right?" Jordan replied feeling sad.

"Yes...it does." said Heidi. "I ended up breaking up with him."

"Wait, what?" a surprised Jordan exclaimed.

"Yes. I thought he had a change of heart but I guess..." Heidi could not say anything else as she sighed to herself and mixed some chemicals. Jordan then thought of something. "So Heidi, now that you broke up with Cartman...

...

...

...

...

...

"Would you like to go out with me?" Heidi gasped and nearly felt like dropping the test tubes but was able to control herself. "What did you say Jordan?"

"Well my dear Heidi, all I asked is to go out with you. Is it okay?" Heidi covered her mouth in shyness. After a minute, "Uh...okay?"

"That's great! Date night it shall be this Friday. Okay?" Heidi did not say anything so a yes can be Jordan's answer as he thought. "By the way, please pass me the beaker of hydrochloric acid."

 **That night...**

"Jordan asked you out?!" Red exclaimed.

"That British preppy sure has manners!" Nichole exclaimed.

The scene shows the living room as all the girls were all ears over the news. "Y-Yes. Jordan did ask me out." Heidi replied.

"So are you really going to?" asked Theresa. "I mean...you broke up with Cartman. So-"

"No need to say anything Theresa. I accepted and it's on Friday night." Heidi stated.

Silence filled the room for several seconds. Then, squealing can be heard.

"Oh my gosh Heidi! You're going on a date with a British guy!" Lola cheered.

"I bet he'll make a better boyfriend than Cartman. Don't you think?" asked Annie.

"Well...yeah...I guess." Heidi replied. All the girls clapped and cheered for her but somehow, "I feel thrilled to go out with Jordan but my heart still has this feeling." She thought to herself sadly as, "C'mon girls. Let's take Heidi out and celebrate her new relationship!" Wendy announced.

"Alright! Girl's night out!" Isla cheered. "First time if you ask me!"

"Where do we go?" asked Allie.

"How about a boy band concert? One Direction is rocking out tonight!" Sally suggested.

All the girls cheered in agreement as they headed to their rooms to get ready.

 **In another room...**

Kenny is alone still pondering. He then heard a knock. "Enter." Lola showed up as, "We're going to a boy band concert."

"Okay my gorgeous chick. Enjoy." Kenny replied with a smile as he pointed at his cheek. Giggling, Lola walked to Kenny and planted a kiss on it. After she left the room, Kenny whipped out his phone and did a text message.

After a minute, Clyde showed up. "Dude. You need me for something?"

"Yeah man. I got a job for you." Kenny replied.

"If it's about or it regards Cartman, one, fuck you. Two, no one here gives a crap or shit about how the fatso's doing and third, he deserves it." said Clyde firmly.

"Actually, it's not about him. You see, I need you to go to this location." Kenny showed Clyde the address he typed and copied from Heidi's phone. "Also, I have something that can be of great help for you."

 **At around 10pm...**

"I gotta admit dude. First, I easily found the location and second, I like this flight suit you designed for me!"

It cuts to a building where Mosquito is standing on. He had a huge upgrade on his costume for he wears an armoured flight suit that covers his entire body. It's paintjob bears a striking resemblance to an Aede Mosquito as there's the colour black which is what the flight suit is mostly painted with and some white striped. A mosquito symbol is at the centre of the front armour. The wings at the back is exactly similar to the actual wings of the mosquito species. On his helmet are 2 feelers. One for communications and the other for voice record. The most notable feature is a long, thin, sharp and pointy nose which is the main weapon with other specialized features to be known soon enough...

"Okay dude, I'm near the location. Where to?" asked Clyde inside the armour as he looked around. A holographic screen appeared in front of him on his lower right corner of vision as Kenny's face appeared and he's in the garage basement. "Alright. Fly north east and then, you'll see a bungalow with a roof painted red."

"Gotcha." Mosquito activated his flight suit and the wings took flight. He flew silently through the suburban streets to the location and soon enough, "I found the bungalow and someone is entering the place."

"You know who it is?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah...aha! It's him! The British dude Heidi talked about. Yeah, I remember seeing a photo of him in one of the nights during dinner." Mosquito replied. "But what does it have to do with this job?"

"That, you'll find out soon enough. First, press the button on your chest." Kenny ordered.

"The one with the symbol?" asked Mosquito.

"Yeah doofus." Kenny replied.

Mosquito did as told and an instant change took place.

From the garage basement, "Y' know, I kinda felt strange. I feel like everything's bigger than me." Kenny then started wheezing and snickering. "What the fuck is so funny?!"

"Okay man. It's really hard to take your squeaky voice seriously but don't worry, this is the only minor setback or backlash from this upgrade I worked on."

"And if I have this weird voice, then that would mean..." Mosquito looked around and realized it. "**** shit! Why am I so tiny?!"

"Just like all insects that are small. I got the idea of this from the Ant Man movie." Kenny replied (Who has watched Ant Man? I did and it's decent and I'll soon watch Ant Man and the Wasp and see how decent it is)

"I see..." Mosquito sighed due to the squeaky voice he had in his new size as, "Okay, since you're tiny, fly into the bungalow and don't worry, you won't be detected and you can scout and spy any place unnoticed."

"Well Kenny, I look at the bright side and hope to suck some blood." Mosquito took flight. "Wheeeee..."

"Yeah, you fly even faster in your miniscule size." Kenny added.

So back to Mosquito, he flew to the bungalow hoping to find a way in. He saw a slightly opened window and he managed to flew in. "Seems like I can infiltrate any area through any small space like cracks in the wall or roof or the crevices."

"That's right dude." Kenny replied as he continued to monitor his movement. Inside the bungalow, Mosquito explored the whole area. He searched around the living room, dining room, bathroom and even outside. "I see a swimming pool at his backyard."

"Have you searched the whole place?" Kenny asked. "I dunno...wait, the bedroom." Mosquito flew up to the second level and located the room but, "Shit. It's locked."

"Good. Time to use that stinger of yours. You noticed that there are buttons on your lower arms?" Kenny stated.

"Yeah. 3 on each." Mosquito replied.

"Good. Press the centre button on your lower right arm." Kenny ordered. Mosquito pressed the button and the nose started morphing into a drill!

"I acquired morphing technology from some weapon industry." Kenny explained.

"Fucking neat!" Mosquito the then used the drill nose to drill a hole. After drilling a few more holes, he punched through. "I'm in and I see him looking at his reflection in the mirror talking to himself."

"What is he talking about?" asked Kenny.

"I'm moving to his position and...

...

...

...

...

...

"**** shit. This is not good. And you're right about Cartman all along..."

"Okay Mosquito. Activate your right feeler and record everything he says and after that, get the fuck out of here!"

"Gotcha." Mosquito replied as he heard more snickering. "And stop laughing at my voice you faggot!"

 **On Friday...**

Kyle and Kenny once again clashed with more bruises and wounds through fist fighting over the same topic and it has gone on for a few days ever since Cartman was jailed. Heidi sighed as she left the villa.

After Stan dropped her off at her workplace. She entered the building and made her way to the lab to continue on with the chemical research project.

On her way there, she ran into Professor Yan. "Where's Jordan?"

"He's having his day off." He replied as he went back to his office. Heidi then got a text message from him.

 _I'll pick you up at 7pm for our date. Okay?_

Heidi smiled a bit and replied back to him.

 _Okay, see you._

Yes, a date with a British dude or guy. Heidi smiled to herself as she went to her cubicle and there, "A voice recorder? What's it doing here?" Heidi took it from the table and also noticed a message taped on it in bold letters.

 ** _For once, play the voice record! This is serious!_**

"I got 10 minutes before I start work. Well, here goes nothing." Heidi played the voice and what she heard had struck her heart to the point that she could not believe what she heard until the record ends.

 **Later on...**

Time skip to evening which is also near night time as Jordan drove to Yan Experiments in his Bugatti Chiron. "Time to officially start my date with Heidi and form a strong relationship with her!" He said to himself proudly as he parked it outside the facility in front and headed in.

Most of the employees had gone home except for Heidi for she's assigned to close the whole place herself as part of the company policy or rules. Jordan made his way to Heidi and then, found her in the lounge with her back faced to him.

"Perfect." He thought as he entered the lounge with the doors sliding open automatically once he slid his ID card on the slotting device or sort.

"Hello Heidi. Are you ready for our date?" He asked with a smile fixing his casual attire.

"Before we go Jordan, I need to ask you something." Heidi turned to face him and he noticed a frown on her face. "Is there something wrong my love?"

"First, don't call me love! Second, can you explain this?" Heidi took out the voice recorder and played it for him to hear.

 _"Everything has been planned and it worked like charm and clockwork. Ultimate completion of putting this fat, worthless, good-for-nothing inferior Cartman in my set up plan has set everything in motion and he's now behind bars. Seriously, why is Heidi dating him in the first place? He's nothing. He's uneducated. He's stupid. He's even unattractive unlike me for I hail from UK with talents, intelligence, knowledge and extremely attractive looks and body. If I want Heidi, I need to put him out of the picture and set it up for him. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about and this voice record does not sound like me." Jordan stated.

"Oh come on Jordan, the British accent of yours is easy to recognize." said Heidi. "Why did you do this? Cartman is not what you think he is even though one of your descriptions does make sense!?"

"Heidi. I would never do such a thing. I was already socializing with him during that anniversary party. How can I, as your lab partner and soon-to-be boyfriend set him up?" asked Jordan.

"You can play innocent but my eyes were open to the truth!" Heidi replied as her anger started to increase.

"Now my dear, you got it all wrong. I even explained my innocence to you." Jordan replied as he approached Heidi but she pushed him back causing him to lose his balance but he regained it.

"Now that is not how someone should treat an innocent gentleman." He said.

"Who cares about your gentleman behaviour and style, I'm done with you! And this date is cancelled!" Heidi then decided to leave as she made her way out. As she took out her ID card for slotting...

...

...

...

 **"BANG!"**

Something shot through her card destroying it and a horrified Heidi looked behind and to her horror, Jordan has a glock pointing at her.

"Wh-Wh-What is going on? What are y-y-you doing." Heidi started to tremble in fear as Jordan started to laugh. A wicked and menacingly laugh. (Like the one from the anime, Death Note)

After the laughing, he walked towards Heidi still pointing the glock at her. "Why did I do this Heidi? One, you're hot. Two, Cartman is not fitting for you and three, I deserve to be your boyfriend."

Heidi was stricken with fear as Jordan pointed the glock touching her forehead. A wicked smile appeared on his face as, "The voice record you revealed to me sure is something." He stated.

 **Flashback...**

 _"During the anniversary party while preparations are made, I caught a glimpse of your fat, stupid and idiotic boyfriend helping out in the delivery via his nametag and thus, I decided to execute my plan."_

 _(Scene shows Jordan standing beside Professor Yan close enough for him to make his move. His hand pickpocketed into his pocket on the right side of his pants and he pickpocketed out his ID card)_

 _"After acquiring it, I made my move but ensured my security."_

 _(Scene shows Jordan sneaking into the security room which was empty and he deactivated the security systems. Next scene shows Heidi offering some coke to Cartman and he's watching them as he sneaked into Professor Yan's office and stole the thumbdrvies swiftly and without notice)_

 _"Knowing that I need to act quickly, I had that fat asshole set up just as planned."_

 _(Scene shows Jordan escorting Cartman out as his hand slipped the stolen thumbdrives into his delivery backpack with success)_

 _"In order to expose him in my set up, I recommended his workplace on purpose and there, I carried out an anonymous act to cover my tracks and finally, the whole set up plan is accomplished."_

 _(Scene shows Jordan telling Heidi that he'll be in the bathroom. There, he whipped out his phone and sent an anonymous text to Professor Yan. Next scene shows him receiving it and is enraged as he used his phone to call the police)_

 **End Flashback...**

Heidi could not believe it. Everything that Jordan had done against Cartman and how he set him up was revealed. "Impressed huh?" Jordan spoke up as he laughed.

"You...MONSTER!" Heidi knocked the gun off and tried to punch Jordan but he grabbed bot of her wrists and bounded her arms in a cross pattern. After that, he used one of his hands to do the binding as he used his other hand to pick up the gun and hold Heidi at gunpoint.

"Well what can I say, I'm also physically strong since I hit the gym." Jordan boasted.

"Who cares? Now let me go!" Heidi ordered as she struggled to break free but Jordan's grip is incredible as he smiled his wicked smile.

"You know something Heidi? Everything that I did to set things in motion requires cunning, deceit and scheming. And to make a long story short about those adjectives...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"They describe my true nature."

 **So now, it was revealed how Jordan executed his plan to set up Cartman, frame him and have him in jail all for his girlfriend.**

 **Btw, I may plan some short stories based on the show but not part of this story so I may juggle around the writing.**

 **And now, it gets more intense, who's gonna save Heidi? Will she survive? Will Cartman continue to rot in prison miserably? Will the gang find out the real truth? And what other features Mosquito has in his newly upgraded flight suit? Reviews appreciated.**


	32. Hostage Situation

**Chapter 32: Hostage Situation**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **LordUchiha24: You'll see**

 **Vectigal: I see. Well, I'll do my best to balance the story. Your help is therefore appreciated**

 **Kitt & Guest 8: Who said anything about Cartman gaining muscles? At least, he lost some weight and later in this chapter, you'll see why...**

 **Guest 1: Soon**

 **Guest 2: Impossible if you ask me**

 **Guest 3: Now you're talking!**

 **Guest 4: It's one of the ways to balance the story**

 **WildCard0531: Thanks!**

 **Guest 5: Yeah...I think I see this before...**

 **Guest 6: Hmmm...sometimes I guess**

 **Guest 7: You'll soon see it**

 **Brod: If you say so...**

 **Guest 9 & 10: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 11: In what episode of Family Guy?**

 **Guest 12: Ha! Ha! Ha! How funny can it be? Even Toolshed can't stop staring!**

 **Guest 13: And the torture is now gone! Here's the chapter**

 **Guest 14: I'll think about the paintball**

 **Guest 15: Then I'll have to check the dictionary more frequently**

 **Guest 16: Sounds interesting on some of it...**

 **Mel: Here's the update**

 **Anfr, **Guest 17 & 20: Well I was helping out in some event at work. But still, here****

 ** **Guest 18: Yeah, but I'll use names that will be rare and unique****

 ** **Guest 19: Who's Eddie Redmayne?****

 ** **Hungry: Here's the chapter to satisfy your hunger****

 ** **Loca: I could have sworn someone else asked that ridiculous question before or you asked it again...****

* * *

It was night time in Malibu as at the villa, the gang is preparing for movie night. Since they can't watch Infinity War without Cartman, they decided to do it at their home.

In the lounge at about 10pm, Jimmy and Timmy are popping some popcorn as the gang gathered at the lounge. "What movie are watching tonight?" asked Craig.

"Kingsmen. The Secret Service." Wendy replied.

"Oh shit. Didn't we watch the movie like...few days ago?" asked Clyde.

"Yeah...but we're out of options on what movie to watch since we-"

Before Wendy can continue, Sally burst in and she's very concerned.

"You sounded like you went for 2.4 km run." Clyde described.

"Yeah, something wrong?" asked Craig.

"You guys got to watch the news! It's very serious!" Sally explained.

Without hesitation, they stopped what they are doing and followed Sally down to the living room. There, all had gathered as the TV shows Yan Experiments and several police cars are outside the research facility.

 **Cutaway to the news...**

"Tonight was bizarre. Everything is on high alert as the Malibu Police Force gather outside the research facility, Yan Experiments!" The reporter reported as he received a new update through some receiver around his left ear. "It seems like there's someone held hostage on top of the facility!"

The scene then revealed Jordan still holding Heidi at gunpoint and they're standing on the roof close to the edge of the facility.

 **Upon seeing this...**

"Oh my ***! Is that Heidi?!" Lola exclaimed in horror.

"**** shit! It is!" Jenny exclaimed. "But weren't they dating or something?!"

"This doesn't seem right! We have to get there now!" Wendy ordered. "We will not leave our friend to end up like this!"

"Wendy's right! Let's move!" Stan agreed as all scrambled up and headed out except for Jason who's eating potato chips until Token and David snatched it from him. "Hey what gives! I'm almost finished with my fucking chips!" Jason called out as he ended up joining the gang.

Outside, the garage was opened as Stan got into his sports car with Wendy, Jenny and Lola. Kyle got into his sports car with Bebe, Tweek and Craig while the rest boarded the vans. Once all are in, they drove off.

 **At the same time...**

"Oh fuck...how long am I staying in this ***damn, forsaken prison!" Cartman whined. He looked to his opposite direction to see a prisoner play the harmonica. "I HATE THIS FUCKING SHITHOLE!" He yelled so loud all the prisoners started shouting and yelling for fun or at each other with curse words and stuff.

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The prison guard yelled silencing all the prisoners except Cartman who can't stand his prison life. "FUCK THE POLICE!" He shouted as the prison guard became pissed and walked to him when all the prisoners started to chant.

"FUCK THE POLICE!" (A new reference. You all know it right?) And somehow, music was being played for the scene as the prisoners chanted the same quote over and over again. "I hate my fucking job..." The prison guard placed his hands on his face feeling stressed when another one entered the area and headed to Cartman's cell.

"You, fatass. Get ready." He unlocked the cage, "Aye! I'm not fat you black faggot!" Cartman cursed as the guard placed handcuffs on his wrists and led him out.

 **Soon enough...**

When they got out, Cartman saw Kenny and Clyde waiting for him. "Alright. Time for you to go as a free man." The guard uncuffed Cartman as he ran to Kenny and Clyde and squeezed them for a hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Kenny gasped.

"Ah...he smells...so...fucking bad..." Clyde gasped.

Cartman then let go as the trio left the police station.

Now outside, "What the fuck are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We got your fat ass bailed out. That's why." said Kenny.

"And how the fuck did you do that? You need lots of money and for a poor kid like you Kinny, how the hell you pulled it off?!" asked Cartman.

"Simple. We beat the shit out of a gang called the Moonwalkers." Clyde replied as he and Kenny fist bump.

It cuts to the next scene as inside a room, several gangsters wearing silver bomber jackets with a full moon design at the back of it on their various T-shirts are all on the ground defeated. (Not to mention this gang parodies the Moonrunners from the 1979 movie)

"After that, we took their huge supply of cash and used it to bail you out." finished Kenny. "Kewl guys. You actually did this because you believe of my innocence right?"

"There's more to it Cartman. Recent news were reported that Heidi's held hostage." Clyde explained. "Not to mention this asshole Jordan is actually behind everything that has happened between you and Heidi." Kenny added.

Upon hearing that part, "Jordan? JORDAN!? JORDAN!?" Cartman bellowed in rage as a montage was being played showing Jordan in demonic forms oppressing and mocking Cartman and Heidi in some random scenarios. (And it's similar to the one in the 'Doubling Down' episode)

"Jordan..." Cartman seethe in anger as, "Yeah. And not to mention he's the one doing the hostage thing out Yan Experiments." finished Clyde as, "KINNY! I need a ride there now!" Cartman ordered as the boys headed to the motorcycles. "I thought Jordan was a nice guy but instead-"

"He's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Kenny described.

"What the fuck Kinny? Wolves are not sheep!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Ah fuck whatever I said, let's move! There's no time to lose!" Kenny ordered as Cartman got onto his bike and they drove to Yan Experiments.

 **At the facility...**

Heidi never felt so much fear in her life as she is standing on the roof of the 5 storey research facility near the edge with Jordan holding her hostage with his gun pointing at her head.

"Look at the crowd. So fickle to see tragedy fall upon you but I'm still giving you a chance that can save your life." Jordan spoke.

Heidi glared at Jordan as he spoke on, "Our date night is cancelled thanks to your discovery. But my love for you is still strong. Your confession to love me will be the only way to redeem yourself. But if not, I'm afraid I'll have to see how science will prove whether humans can fly from this height down to the ground.

"I will never confess my love to you! You set Eric up for me right? I don't care what you do, you're not my type!" Heidi stated as Jordan gently let go with a push and Heidi almost fell off the facility but was caught somehow.

"The good news is, you have up to midnight to redeem yourself." Jordan stated.

"You're going to have a very long wait..." Heidi replied glaring at him.

 **Down there...**

The cops watched anxiously as the reporter had a talk with Francis who was with him all along. "This is big news! Better get the VCR recording."

"Gotcha." As they got ready, the gang showed up as they parked their rides and went to meet up with Francis.

"Francis. What is going on now?" asked Kevin.

"The usual. The cops are trying to prevent casualties but a hostage situation is not going to be easy for them." Francis replied.

"I'm so scared. What if Heidi ends up..." Sally then started to cry as the girls all worried for their friend and the guys stared at the scene wondering what will happen next.

 **And then...**

While this was happening, Cartman, Kenny and Clyde arrived. "No action was taken..." Kenny noticed as Cartman gasped. "Heidi..."

"Okay fatass. You want to save her? Go and do what you need to do and open their eyes to see the real truth behind everything that has happened between you and your girl!" Kenny ordered as Clyde took something out from his bag. "And you're gonna need this!"

"Oh fuck yeah! I'm going to coon things up!" Cartman declared fisting his own fists.

 **Thus...**

Suited up as the Coon, he sneaked his way to the back of the facility while Kenny and Clyde went to meet up with the gang.

There, Kyle noticed them especially Kenny as he walked to him somehow. Both stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh shit. They're gonna beat the living shit out of each other again..." Craig sighed when suddenly, "Dude, you're right. Cartman's innocent. I don't know what happened actually in this incident that happened a few days ago but one thing's for sure, it has nothing to do with Cartman." Kyle spoke up.

"I understand." Kenny replied. "Cartman may be a huge asshole ripping us off verbally and with racism and discrimination but he would never do such things that can affect us all."

"I'm sorry for being too judgemental." Kyle apologized.

"I'm sorry for socking your jaw and hooking your body." Kenny apologized as they fist bump to show forgiveness.

The gang was happy to see this. "I'm so proud of you Kyle." Bebe smooched her boyfriend. "Glad you 2 ended your feud." Lola told Kenny. "And now, we need to wait and hope for Heidi's safety." Kenny added. The gang agreed as they looked up again. But one thing's for sure, someone is making his move already.

 **Therefore...**

"A little more..." The Coon is climbing as fast as he can using his coon claws. "I sure lost some weight in doing this." The Coon thought as he climbed on.

Halfway to the top, "Oh shit...I need to take a dump!" The Coon looked through the window and smashed his way in using his body. He found a restroom and went inside. Sounds of shitting can be heard and an extremely, foul stench was diffused throughout the entire area in this level.

After some time, The Coon is done. "Oh fuck. That felt fucking better! Like the time I shit so much I used all the toilet bowls in the entire skool!"

 **Flashback...**

In South Park Elementary, Cartman is shitting in a toilet bowl. "C'mon...C'mon..." He tried hard to shit out all his shit and soon enough, "Sploosh!"

"Ahhh...that felt fucking good!" Cartman then got out as he checked all the toilet bowls. All of them are completely filled with brown, soft shit. "I sure ate tons of KFC yesterday!" He stated as he left the restroom.

Later, a lot of students are seen complaining in the hallway. "Fellas! I found lots of poop on all the boy's toilets!" Butters told the group. "What the fuck? Who is so fucking urgent to take a dump in all the toilets?!" A shocked Craig exclaimed. "Oh ***! I can even smell the shit! It's so horrible! Nyah!" Tweek exclaimed covering his nose.

Nearby, "Can you believe it? Someone took a shit and stank all the girl's toilets!" Wendy exclaimed. "Oh my ***! I can't stand it!" Bebe complained. "I think I'm feeling under the weather..." said Red.

As the complaining goes on, Cartman is passing by as he heard a lot of it regarding the toilets. "Assholes. Being whiny over this kind of shit. He! He!" He thought as he ran into Kyle, Stan and Kenny. "Sup assholes."

"Dude. How could you're not affected by the horrible stench of shit?" asked Stan for all the students are covering their noses from the stench. "I dunno...maybe it's because I'm immune?" Cartman guessed innocently.

All of a sudden, a fart sound was heard. All stared at Cartman. "Wait a fucking second...is it just me or is the wind that fatass broke out of his fat ass...

...

...

...

"Has the same smell as the shit in the toilets?!" Kyle suspected. All stared at Cartman. "Uh...screw you guys! I'm going home!" Cartman ran off as, "Who wants to kick the shit out of fatass?" Kyle asked the students.

Soon enough, "**** shit!" Cartman ran as fast as he can and from behind, a large angry mob of 4th graders are on a pursuit.

 **End Flashback...**

Back on the roof, Heidi looked around to see many cops and she saw her friends. Some of the guys are comforting their girlfriends while the rest looked worried.

"You have 1 hour left." Jordan whispered.

"You fucking serpent..." Heidi insulted.

"Words aren't enough to save yourself." Jordan whispered back smirking. "It's all hopeless. All you can do is be with me and I'll make your life easier."

"FUCK THAT BRITISH BASTARD!"

Both were surprised as Jordan turned behind while still holding Heidi hostage to see, "What is this? A fat asshole dressed like a raccoon? Is this a joke?"

"First, it's not a joke. Second, I'm dressed as the coolest and greatest superhero ever. The Coon!" He then struck an action pose.

Jordan tried hard not to laugh but he just did as he pushed Heidi to the ground. After laughing for a several seconds, "For a "British Bastard" like me, I came prepared." Jordan drew out twin daggers. "Kewl. I came prepared too." The Coon activated his coon claws. "I won't go easy on you."

"Fine by me. There's no turning back now." Jordan and the Coon charged and engaged in melee combat as weapons clashed. Claws against daggers. Jordan tried to slash the Coon but he's able to block his attacks and even trapped his daggers between his claws but Jordan was still able to make more moves as they clashed on.

 **Down there...**

"And now, recent reports that the hostage is free from the attacker and...wait! We're now receiving a new update! It seems a fat vigilante or some random man dressed like a raccoon is fighting the attacker or something!" The reporter reported as Francis kept the recording on for him.

Already outside, Professor Yan was seen with the cops as, "SWAT Team. Go! Go! Go!" A squad was deployed as they broke in and headed to the rooftop. "Try not to do much property damage!" Professor Yan called out.

At the same time, "Yeah...go for it Cartman...save Heidi!" Kyle thought as he watched and comforted Bebe. "Who's gonna win the fight?" asked Scott. "We'll find out soon enough."

 **Back there...**

The Coon and Jordan fought hard and clashed hard for 30 minutes. The fight was intense with all the swift strikes and dodging as Heidi looked up. Already, all the fighting has wore both of them out as they're breathing heavily trying to catch their breath.

"Ha...Ha...for a fatso like you, you sure are decent." Jordan exclaimed while catching his breath.

"Ha...Ha...for a British bastard like you, you're time is up! I'll stop you no matter what!" The Coon declared as he struck another action pose despite being tired out.

"Ah, fuck it." Jordan threw his daggers but the Coon bent down by bending his back behind to avoid the daggers that barely struck him as they're thrown past his face above it during the dodging.

"Watch out! It's a distraction!" Heidi called out.

"What the fuck?" The Coon looked up and, "POW!"

A punch from Jordan knocked him down. "Finally, a critical strike!" Jordan described his punch as the Coon got up and charged to attack him but smartly enough, Jordan moved aside as the Coon's punch went past him, grabbed his arm and removed the gauntlet! He threw it aside and removed the other!

"You won't be needing these anymore. You won't stop me for my plan will succeed. Once I beat you to death!

Heidi screamed in fear and horror as Jordan delivered endless punches, kicks, hook and many different, physical attacks. Even though the Coon tried to fight back, he had used most of his energy as Jordan swiftly dodged and struck back harder until finally, "I...I...I have failed you Heidi...forgive me..." The Coon thought as Jordan kneed his chin. "KSH!"

As the Coon fell in battle with bruises and blood around him, "Oh look at the time, 5 minutes to midnight. That fatso wasted my time. He reminds of your ex who's rotting in jail now being an asshole for nothing." said Jordan as he went to pick his gun, grabbed Heidi and held her hostage again.

 **On the ground...**

"Shit! The hostage situation is back! All units, hold position! Hold position!" The white cop ordered while the black and Hispanic cop handled crowd control and inside, the SWAT team held position and awaited for the next order.

For the gang, "No..." Stan exclaimed. Annie gasped and fainted and, "Oh hamburgers!" Butters caught her by the arms as, "Uh...what do I do now?"

"Carry her in bridal style dude!" Clyde suggested. Butters did as told and Annie regained herself and was stunned to see Butters carry her in the style Clyde suggested for him.

"Oh no...it's over!" Theresa exclaimed as she started to cry. Is this the end of Heidi Turner?

 **And back to the roof.**

"60 seconds left. Tick. Tock. Bang!" He fired a shot in the air scaring Heidi and all those down there as screaming can be heard. "You better consider fast. Or else..." Jordan sure is pure evil over wanting a girl's love as Heidi started to tear up.

"45 seconds left." Jordan stated but never noticed from behind, the Coon started twitching. Heidi never noticed it as the clock ticks on.

"30 seconds left. Time is running out my love." Jordan stated as he . "Don't call me love Jordan! I'll rather have the bullet on my head than be with you!"

"Fine. You chose poorly. So be it. Besides, it's now 15 seconds and I'm going to make your tragedy public." Jordan moved Heidi closer and had her stand on the ledge. "Oh I almost forgot. 5 seconds left and any last words Heidi?"

"Yeah! I'm gonna see how science will prove whether humans can fly from this height down to the ground!"

"WHAT!?" Jordan turned and the wounded Coon used the last of his strength and gave him a push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jordan yelled falling off the building and Heidi upon seeing this suddenly lost her balance.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Heidi screamed as she fell closing her eyes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CHT!"

Something struck her sleeve but not her arm as Heidi opened her eyes to see coon claws gripping her hard. "Gotcha!" The Coon helped Heidi up as a loud crash was heard.

Down there, Jordan fell and landed on his own ride. "Ahhhh...fuck...I was close..."

"Well, special delivery. Bust his ass boys!" The black cop ordered as 2 cops cuffed Jordan and prepared to take him away.

After that, the gang went to meet up with Heidi who showed up at the entrance soon enough. As for the Coon, he sneaked off to do something right after the life saving.

So as the gang approached Heidi. "Oh my gosh you're alive!" Wendy cheered as all the girls ran to Heidi. They embraced their best friend in tears of joy. "Oh man...that was touching." Clyde exclaimed tearing up.

"Stop being a pussy and let them have their moment." said Craig.

Back to the girls. "I wonder why Jordan is being a dick during this incident?" asked Esther. Heidi sighed. "He was behind everything." The girls gasped. "I...I...I played the victim and he...he...he was the one!"

"Who set Cartman up I presume?" Kyle assumed as he and the guys approached the girls.

"Y-Yes! He was behind everything! I was so stupid to believe Eric did it! And it's all because he wants me! He wants my love! When I refused and rejected him, he tried to force me!" Heidi then cried as the girls comforted him. "But will the cops believe Cartman's innocent since he's in jail?" asked Token.

"What makes you say that you black cunt?" They turned to see Cartman now in casual attire but had some casts and bandages standing behind them.

"Son of a bitch! How did you get out?!" Jason asked as all approached him.

"Kinny bailed me out. Duh." Cartman replied rudely as, "Why are you covered in bandages?" asked Nichole.

"Got my ass pwned by many shithead prisoners while being stuck in the fucking jail you black bitch!" Cartman fibbed as he even stuffed his mask inside his pocket and then, played innocent. "So...what did I miss?"

"You missed seeing the Coon save Heidi." Kevin replied. "Heidi? Is she alright?" asked Cartman. "She's fine Cartman." Wendy replied. "Jordan was being a dick trying to swoon your girl."

"And speaking of that, British bastard, what's gonna happen to him?" asked Cartman. Now that he mentioned it, Heidi went to Jordan who was about to get sent away to prison. When he saw her, "Heidi...I-"

"BAM!"

All were stunned to see Heidi grab Jordan and smash his face on the police van. "BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!" In total, 5 smashes as, "I never want to see your face again you British bastard!" Heidi stated in anger as Professor Yan approached her. "Nice moves. And Jordan, you're no longer part of my company. Even if you want to come back, no is no! Take him away! I never want to see him again after I found out through the voice record that was left in the lounge!"

Now that he said it, the cops threw him into the police van and it drove off. "Alright. Withdraw all units. Mission accomplished." The Hispanic cop ordered as all withdrew.

As for the gang, "Heidi, that was the kewlest thing I had ever seen in my fucking life!" Cartman complimented. Heidi smiled when she heard it and then, started to cry again as she hugged Cartman. "I'm sorry Eric. For everything."

"Heidi...I don't blame you for what happened before. We fell into his manipulation and deceit." Cartman replied comforting her. Heidi felt better and added on. "I don't care about what Jordan says about you, I always see you as a good person Eric. Even though you're still fat."

"HEY!" Cartman was embarrassed by the last part as all laughed. "Ha!" Kyle sure enjoyed it as, "Ah screw you guys! I'm going home!" Cartman then limped his way back as all decided to go home as well and forget the drama that happened.

 **A few days later...**

Cartman has recovered from his injuries from his fight with Jordan as the Coon. "So far, we watched Infinity War on Jimmy's birthday. And his comedian acts sure are quite laughable."

Right now it's night time and Cartman decided to get something to eat. He went down to the kitchen and there, ran into Heidi who's drinking milk and eating a few pieces of chocolate chip cookies. 4 pieces on a plate.

"Hey...glad you came down. I want to speak to you." Heidi spoke first. "Okay, let me get something to eat." Cartman first went to get a small plate and after that, found a cookie jar and poured out 6 cookies on it. went to the fridge to grab a carton of milk and then, an empty glass. He poured chocolate milk and after that, sat down facing Heidi as he started his snack.

"Eric. There is something I want to tell you." Heidi began as he started drinking his milk. "I know you're the Coon."

"PLEH!" That's the sound of Cartman spitting his milk on the floor. "What the fuck? How did you know?"

"Simple. Your tone. Your appearance. I knew it's you. You risked your life to save me. See Eric? That's one of the many things that describes you positively." Heidi explained. Cartman was speechless. "Yeah, I won't tell anyone who's under the mask you wore."

That made Cartman feel relived when suddenly, Heidi brought up a different subject. "Eric, you remember the time I showed you my vagina?"

"Wait, what?" Eric was surprised by this. "Uh...yeah? Why do you ask?"

He then noticed that Heidi gestured to a certain room and she appears to be starting to act seductive. "Oh...fuck yeah..." Cartman now knew it with a sly smirk.

 **And so...**

The door opened to the fuck room and Cartman and Heidi are doing some strong and heavy makeout session. "So babe. I saved your life and I get this right?"

"You bet. Now strip me!" Cartman put Heidi on the bed and removed her clothes. "Fuck..." Cartman blushed at the sight of her smart and funny chick. She was a beauty. Her exposed body made him feel horny as he stripped down. Despite the fact that he lost some weight, he's still fat. But fat enough for Heidi to finally catch a glimpse of his erected dick. If he's still extremely obese, his fat will cover his erection and it'll be hard for Heidi to see it.

"It looks like it has grown over more then 2.7 inches." Heidi noticed.

"Wait, my dick became more erected or something?" asked Cartman looking down.

"Maybe. But it's still the shortest." Heidi stated.

"Ah fuck." Cartman grumbled as, "Now how should we start this...love making?" He got onto the bed lying beside Heidi and then, "Since I saw your vagina, I'll just see how I play with it!"

Cartman got 2 of his fingers ready and sticks them inside her pussy and started some fingering.

"Oh my *** Eric! That feels good!" Heidi moaned from the fingering that lasted for a minute. "Y' know what else would feel good to you?" Cartman removed the fingers off and got into position and then, sticks his tongue into her pussy eating her out.

"**** shit! That feels amazing! I've never felt such pleasure in my life!" Heidi exclaimed as she moaned some more from the eating out.

After that, Cartman lay beside Heidi as she made her move. "Allow me to return the favour." She got on top of him by lying on his fat body and started to make out with him. They had fun making out and then, Heidi started leaving a trail of kisses around his body and then down until, "Wow Eric. It's so hard."

"Heh. At least it's a bit longer than before." said Cartman as Heidi suddenly put her mouth in and started sucking and licking his dick.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH FUCK!" Cartman hollered. "Oh Heidi, keep going!" She complied and after several seconds, "Heidi...I'm gonna blow..." Cartman moaned and then, he felt it. A load of cum shot out into Heidi's mouth. She could feel the substance as she swallowed it up.

"Never knew you were tasty until now, babe." Heidi stated.

"Oh I'm full of surprised Heidi." Cartman replied as they sat up on the bed. He then made his move by burying his face into her chest, engulfing her left boob into his mouth, licking and then sucking it. He does the same to the right boob.

" Oh Fuck My Life Eric! That feels good!" Heidi exclaimed as she moaned from the feeling of her tits being licked and sucked about.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Well, foreplay's over. Time for some fun!" Cartman declared.

"Mmmm...I like the sound of that!" Heidi agreed and already, she's feeling all horny to get fucked as Cartman got out of the bed and placed a condom on his dick.

After that, Heidi opened up her legs and Cartman thrust his dick into her and started to fuck her hard. First time they had sex and they loved it.

"Oh Heidi...it's so tight..." Cartman moaned as he moved in and out of her at a slow pace.

"Oh Eric. Go Faster! Go deeper! Fuck my body hard and good!" Heidi begged between moans and grunts while getting laid. Her boobs bounced during the sex and Cartman grabbed them with his hands and started massaging them. Heidi moaned from this as Cartman pounded her some more.

After a while, "Heidi...here I cum..."

"Nice pun. Oh shit! I'm gonna cum..."

Instantly, both lovers released their loads onto each other. "Oh my fucking ***! I finally got laid!" Cartman cheered as he slumped on the bed and removed the condom. "Babe. That was amazing!" Heidi agreed as she cuddled to him and pulled the blanket to cover themselves.

"I love you Eric. No matter what people say about you, it's the heart that counts. That's why you're a good person."

"I love you too Heidi. You're smart and funny and not to mention, badass!"

The couple then started to kiss and cuddle but resulted into a makeout as, "Oh, I almost forgot." said Cartman.

The next thing it happened, "CLICK!"

Lights out and now, only the sound of 2 people making out in the dark can be heard.

 **At last...Cartman got laid. He also saved Heidi from the hostage situation. And not to mention I got more than 10000 views! Imma grab a shotgun and go on a shooting spree! (JK only. :P) Thank you all for the support and to some who provided aid to me to improve on the story!**

 **And recently, I got some event in work that requires my assistance. I worked tirelessly to carry it out and that explains why I took long again to work on the chapter.**

 **So with Cartman getting laid, the 4 main boys achieved it. I wonder how will they celebrate together in this? And who knows if they talked about the future. Oh well, reviews appreciated.**


	33. Future Plans

**Chapter 33: Future Plans**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **LordeButtercup: Indeed**

 **Guest 1: Alright. I have added it here**

 **Guest 2: You are correct**

 **Guest 3: I see...**

 **Guest 4: Yup. And one more to go...**

 **Guest 5: I work at a cinema**

 **Guest 6: Okay. I'll remember their definitions**

 **Guest 7: Nice. I listen to 21 guns. One of my favourites**

 **Guest 8 & 12: Okay...**

 **Guest 9: Ouch for Wendy**

 **Guest 10: Cool...**

 **Guest 11: Now that you've mentioned it, I'll work on it**

 **Guest 12: 2 reviews about the game. Hmmm...let me think about it**

 **Guest 13: You want it? It's finally here! Oh yeah!**

 **Guest 14: Nice for you**

* * *

2 weeks had passed and it's now the weekend.

Time skips to night time on May 25 as the 4 main boys are seen at the backyard sitting on a picnic table together laughing and drinking bottles of Tiger Beer, Guinness, Kingfisher, Heinekin, Carlsberg and many more different types of liquor.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate Cartman for getting laid!" Stan declared raising his bottle of Tiger Beer.

"Woo-hoo!" Kenny cheered.

"Despite his small dick, he deserves a toast!" Kyle declared. "A toast to Cartman for getting laid!"

All the boys cheered and toasted their bottles onto each other and drank some more as, "Thanks guys. Thanks." Cartman thanked his friends as he hiccupped. After that, "I'll also do a toast. For ourselves because we have achieved one of our life goals."

"Woo-hoo! Yeah! I sure fucked Lola on my birthday!" Kenny cheered.

"Hell yeah! I fucked Wendy not once but a few times so far!" Stan cheered.

"Same thing! I even fucked Bebe in the hot tub a few times!" Kyle cheered as he gulped down a bottle of Carlsberg and then, opened a bottle of Tiger Beer.

"And finally, Heidi and I fucked hard and good!" Cartman cheered drinking a bottle of Kingfisher.

The boys cheered and laughed as already, each of them drank 3 full bottles and on the table are at about 20 bottles. 12 are empty and 8 are full. There are 4 more empty bottles on the ground somehow so in total, 24 bottles.

As they continued to party on with more drinking, they heard a sound. It sounds like a portal is opening up and it's appearing right in front of them.

"Uh...is that a donut opening up?" A drunk Cartman asked.

"If it's a small hole, I'll put my finger through and imagine myself fingering Lola's pussy. HIC!" A drunk Kenny stated.

The boys laughed at Kenny's sentence when a ghostly figure emerged from it! And somehow...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hello grown up children."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" All 4 boys exclaimed together regaining their senses. "CHEF!?"

Wow, so long they have never seen or heard from the black dude who was the school's chef. And that's why he's Chef.

"How the fuck did you set foot on the surface world?" asked Stan.

"Simple. A game of dice in hell was fun and the winner gets to visit the surface world for a while and I got lucky." Chef replied.

"Just like...HIC! Domino..." Kyle stated.

"Yeah, like Domino. The mutant that gets really lucky." Chef agreed as he brought up a new topic. "So, how's life?"

"Sweet! We lived together, hang out together with our best friends and even got laid!" Stan replied.

"Oh shit! You boys finally made sweet love! I knew the day would come when I hear something like this from one of you!" Chef exclaimed as, "Oops. I don't have much time. I can't stay here forever. We'll meet again!"

Chef disappeared into the portal as the boys watched. Then, "Another round?" asked Cartman.

"FUCK YEAH!" The boys cheered, opened another bottle each and had more shots.

 **After that...**

"Man, life is so good! HIC!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah...things had changed ever since our reunion despite some obstacles." said Kyle gulping down his Guinness.

"Fuck yeah..." agreed Cartman. "Now that I've fucked my girl. I'm gonna take this relationship to the next level!"

"Cool dude. How?" asked Kenny.

"It's simple Kinny. Once I earned lots of money, I'll spend some of it for a wedding ring!" Cartman answered.

The boys stared at Cartman for a moment. Then, "Yeah great idea Cartman!" agreed Stan. "I should save up and get a wedding ring and when the time is ripe-"

"You'll be like, Wendy Testaburger, you're the love of my life, will you marry me and have sex with me?"

The boys laughed at Kenny's sentence that embarrassed Stan as, "Dude!"

"Oh yeah! I would love to propose to Bebe and start a family with her!" said Kyle. "If I have a son, I'll call him either Zachary or Tristan. And if I have a daughter. I'll name her Phoebe or Eunice."

"If you ask me, our children should have unique names." said Kenny. "Like in my case, if I have a son, Keaton will be a good name. If it's a daughter, I'll just call her Lana."

"Lame." said Cartman. "The names are not unique enough for your future children you dick heads!"

"Yeah right. You'll be planning to name your future sons from fat people." said Kyle.

"Fuck no! I'll just name my children from badass people from cartoon shows or real live people like for a boy, Duncan or Kaiser. For a girl, I'll leave it to my girlfriend."

"So much for saying that the names we plan are not unique enough. Even yours isn't." Kyle stated.

"Shaddup Kahl! Go and give your future children Jewish names!" Cartman snapped. "Fuck that!" Kyle remarked in sarcasm as they argued while Stan is in deep thought. "What kind of names I'll give to my children if ever I start a family with Wendy? Hmmm..." Stan did some thinking. "What if I have a son? Will I name him Shenton or Stanton? How about a daughter? Which name is better for her? Willow or Winona?"

"Dude. What are you thinking?" Stan's thinking was interrupted by Kenny as, "Uh, nothing." He replied as Cartman and Kyle decided to stop arguing because, "Okay fucks, another round! Forget what we're discussing and let's just party with drinking!" Cartman declared as he opened a bottle of Tiger Beer.

The other 3 did the same thing and they are back to being drunk and in high spirits.

 **At the same time...**

Clyde, Token, Tweek and Craig are in their room gaming on their laptops. Kevin's also in their room playing "Star Wars" on his iPad. "Man, Tyrael's badass in Diablo 3. Maybe if Nichy and I get engaged. I'll like to name my son after the character." said Token. "If it's possible that we have a son first."

"Nice." Craig complimented as he controlled his army in Dawn of War 3. "If my girl gives birth to a girl, I'll name her Solaria. A unique name if you ask me. And if ever it happens, I would be sooooo fucking happy."

"Nice one! Who knows if Millie and I will have children. I can name them from the characters in Warcraft 3!" Tweek exclaimed.

"And in my case, from the Command and Conquer universe or the StarCraft universe!" said Clyde as he played as the Nod faction in Kane's Wrath. "Hey Kevin, what about you?"

"Me? I guess if Red and I start a family, I'll name my children from the Star Wars franchise." Kevin replied as he continued his game.

 **Later on back to the 4 main boys...**

"I th-th-think we had way t-t-too much...shots..." said a drunk Stan.

"N-N-No kidding..." said a drunk Kenny as he finished up his Carlsberg.

"Oh my ***! I-I-I can't be-be-believe we f-f-finished all of it t-t-together!" said a drunk Kyle.

"Okay f-f-f-fuckers! Enough drinking for t-t-tonight! I'm going sw-sw-swimming!" a drunk Cartman stood up and staggered towards the pool. Once he's standing ont he edge, he took off all his clothes and being drunk, he just plopped into the pool.

"SPLASH!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Fatass w-w-went for a skinny dip!" Kyle laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Well, I'm j-j-joining h-h-him!" Stan stated as he stood up.

"Woohoo! If you c-c-can't beat them, j-j-join them!" said Kenny as he hiccupped from the drink.

So the other 3 drunk boys took off all their clothes and plunged into the pool as laughing can be heard from all 4 of them.

 **Inside...**

Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Lola are in the kitchen baking a cake. "I'm so excited! Kyle's birthday is tomorrow!" said Heidi as she prepared the oven.

"Yeah! Good thing we're preparing his birthday cake early." said Lola as she mixed the ingredients. "Since on that day, we have to prepare the entire villa with decorations and stuff."

"Not to mention it's gonna be a big project." said Wendy as she turned to Bebe.

"Hey Bebe, what present are you going to give to your boyfriend?" She asked her best friend.

"I...I don't know. I haven't planned it yet." Bebe replied.

"You can give Kyle a blowjob as a birthday present." Lola suggested as the girls laughed and Bebe blushed in embarrassment.

"I mean, you 2 went extreme whenever you guys hit the fuck room or the hot tub." Lola added.

"Well you know what? I'll just plan what I can get for him." said Bebe. (And you guys can help her suggest what present she can give to her boyfriend)

"Alright then." Wendy then sat down and thought of something. "What will it be like if Stan and I get married?"

"Simple. It'll be a joyous day for you 2." said Heidi.

"And it'll be one for me and Kenny." Lola added smiling to herself about it.

"Oh my gosh. I'd like to imagine myself and Kyle getting married." Bebe exclaimed.

"I wonder about me and Eric?" Heidi asked.

"Well no offense, since you 2 got back together and you got laid, I guess it'll be great." said Wendy. "And don't worry, there won't be anymore comment against your relationship I swear."

"Thanks Wendy." Heidi replied as she and Lola took the cake pans and placed them in the oven.

 **At the same time...**

In the basement, Jenny, Nichole, Millie, Esther and Red are hanging out. "Imagine if our guys proposed to us. What will be our reaction?" Red spoke up as she drank some cocktail from the bar with Nichole. "Oh my gosh. If Token proposes to me, I'll pull him for a makeout session!" Nichole answered.

"In my case, if Craig proposes to me, I would be soooo happy." said Esther as she shot the 14th ball but missed.

"Ha! Ha! Sounds like you took a bit of his behaviour!" Millie exclaimed as she lined up her shot and managed to shoot the 5 ball into the hole.

"One thing's for sure, we need to plan many things if we ever want to start a family." said Jenny as she lined up for her shot to shoot the 12 ball for the 3 girls are just playing pool for fun. "The future seems so-"

"Imaginable?" Red guessed. The girls all sighed dreamily about their future involving their respective boyfriends and for some reason, Millie was so distracted by it that, "THOK!"

The 12 ball shot out of the pool table and "KSH!"

All stopped dreaming and noticed the 12 ball on a pile of shattered bottles and spilled liquor. Jenny and Esther then stared at Millie who appeared to be stunned and embarrassed.

 **Back at the kitchen...**

"Finally, it's done!" Heidi exclaimed as she took the cake pans out one by one. All 3 pans are large and circular and in each of them are baked chocolate cakes. "We'll frost them on the day of Kyle's birthday." Wendy suggested as Bebe and Lola wore some oven mittens and went to extract the cakes off the pans.

Once it's done, each cake is stored in an air tight container large enough for each and placed in the fridge. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Heidi put a note on each of them.

 _Do not touch or eat it!_

"Good call. Cartman may do something like that. said Wendy as she closed the fridge. "Like the time when I invited Stan for my family gathering, it was a disaster. I even regret inviting his friends along."

"What happened during the family gathering?" asked Bebe.

"In summary, 2 things. One is that Kenny was making out with my cousin in the closet and Cartman ate all of my aunt's cupcakes!" Wendy replied.

"Okay...I do not want to know more of it." said Lola. "Speaking of which, where's my heroic boyfriend?"

"If I recall, all of our boyfriends are at the backyard celebrating with strong drinks for Cartman." said Bebe.

"Oh yeah. Because Heidi got laid by him!" said Lola. Heidi blushed as the girls laughed. "Well no offense but you at least had a good experience." Wendy assured to her.

"I know..." Heidi replied blushing as, "I think we should check on our guys."

"Fine by me!" Lola agreed as they left the kitchen.

 **At the backyard...**

Upon arriving there, "OMG! What are they doing!?" Wendy exclaimed.

"I think all of them are naked." said Bebe.

"In the pool." added Heidi.

"Skinny Dipping!" finished Lola.

They can see the boys floating on the pool drunk and laughing a bit. The girls even noticed the empty bottles far from their current spot they're standing.

"I think they had too much alcohol." Heidi assumed. "It sure dulled their senses to the point they ended up doing this action."

"Nice." All stared at Lola when suddenly, clothes were taken off, thrown aside and, "SPLASH!"

"You're not serious are you?" asked Bebe as in the pool, Lola resurfaced. "Oh I am." She then swam to Kenny as the other 3 girls smiled at each other. Now there are 3 piles of clothes on the ground followed by 3 splashes into the pool.

There, all 4 boys are still drunk when suddenly, "Oh...that feels good..." Kenny is feeling it. "Aw shit!" Cartman now felt it and then, "Oh my ***! It's amazing!" Okay, Kyle felt it and finally, "Yeah...Yeah...oh yes..." Alright Stan too felt it.

All 4 boys are enjoying it while feeling drunk and floating on water when suddenly, "SPLOOSH! SPOOLSH! SPOOLSH! SPOOLSH!"

4 wet nude girls resurfaced by surprise, grabbed their respective boyfriends and smooched them. After a minute, "What a surprise..." said Kyle as he regained his senses. "**** shit! Look at us! 4 couples skinny dipping in this pool having fun!" Kenny exclaimed as he splashed Lola.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" Cartman shouted as Bebe splashed him and then, Stan splashed Heidi and it was complete fun and joy with wetness.

 **After that...**

It cuts to the hot tub as 4 nude couples are laughing and bonding together. "It's getting late. How about some fun before we turn in for the night?" Wendy suggested as she, Bebe, Heidi and Lola gave their boyfriends flirtatious looks at their boyfriends.

With smiles, "Our future seems so bright. Right guys?" said Stan as he reached for a condom that was on the rim of the hot tub.

"Woo hoo!" Kenny cheered reaching out for one.

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!" Cartman shouted in excitement taking one near him.

"As bright as the sun." said Kyle getting one near him.

Once the boys are ready, the scene zoomed up to the starry sky as moaning can be heard only.

 **Okay, seems like I got a day off today using it as an opportunity to finish this chapter.**

 **And I guess you all already know, Kyle's birthday is next in the next chapter and I forgot to add a timeskip in chapter 30 in which it takes place on 30th April which is the last day before May. Sorry if you ask me and I'll add it soon enough.**

 **And now, How will the birthday go? Will Kyle enjoy his day? And what present will Bebe give to him? Reviews appreciated.**


	34. Surprise Party

**Chapter 34: Surprise Party**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric122-inactive: Oh yeah!**

 **WildCard0531: First idea will be edited a bit. Second one sounds interesting and the third one, maybe just cameo appearances or something**

 **Guest 1: Not bad and I'll remember the last part**

 **Guest 2: I'll see to it though it may take some time**

 **Guest 3, 11, 23, 26, 29, 30 & 38: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 4: Who said anything about making it last?**

 **Guest 5: Wait, what?**

 **Guest 6: Too many to choose from...**

 **Guest 7: Nice indeed**

 **Guest 8: I did not expect a new record**

 **Guest 9: If you say so...**

 **Guest 10 & 18: Hot!**

 **Guest 12: Anniversary? I need a date for that in which the date they first started dating in order to plan a chapter based on that**

 **Guest 13: On Kyle's birthday, you'll see what's in store in this chapter**

 **Guest 14 aka Pigkiller55: Sounds good. Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 15: Decent**

 **Guest 16: Nice songs for karaoke**

 **Guest 17: Yup. Soft side for Cartman at least**

 **Guest 19: Looks accidental**

 **Guest 20, 21 & 22 & Meme: Was extremely busy**

 **Guest 24: Tomorrow? Sorry, was very busy. Still, here it is**

 **Guest 25: Was very busy at work that's why**

 **Guest 27: Well...it's here**

 **Guest 28: Use Call Girl? Soon I guess**

 **Guest 31: For 11 days and more, need to work things out at my workplace but still, here**

 **Guest 32: Okay...**

 **Guest 33: Very, very busy**

 **Guest 34: Ouch**

 **Guest 35: I know. So here's the update**

 **Guest 36: That's right!**

 **Guest 37: Cool!**

 **Guest 39: Yes, another surprising delay but still, here**

 **Biu: Let's hope it is**

 **Guest 40: Lots of work to do at the workplace which**

 **Guest 41: Of course I'm busy but still, working on the story**

 **Guest 42: Soon**

* * *

Too much drinking, too much celebrating and lots of futuristic talks.

So the next day which is Saturday in the main boys' room, Cartman was the first to wake up. "Oh...what the fuck happened last night..." He then looked to see Heidi sleeping and hugging on him and he can feel 2 of his fingers inside her. "Fucking tight..." He thought as he smiled at his sleeping girlfriend.

Then, Kyle woke up next as he opened his eyes. "Wait...what am I lying on?" He could feel his face lying on...

...

...

...

"What the...Boobs?!" He got his face off and found Bebe still asleep as he noticed his position with her.

After that, Stan woke up and he looked to his right to see Wendy cuddling to him. He even felt something. "Wow...she's touching it..." He thought as he could feel her hands clutching it tightly. "So hard...so long..." She spoke while she slept as Stan cuddled to her.

And finally, Kenny woke up. "Is that...

...

...

...

"A vagina?" He then felt something and then, noticed it. Lola is sleeping and sucking his erection. "The 69...I never expected that..." Kenny thought when suddenly, the girls woke up one by one.

Then, all 8 of them then noticed something as all sat up from the beds they're sharing. "Did...Did we do what I think we just did?" All exclaimed together as the guys stared at their girlfriends and likewise, the opposite.

Then, "So...did you guys use protection?" Wendy asked. "Look at the floor bitches." Cartman suggested. All looked to see 4 stained condoms and piles of clothes. "Oh now I remember, we had double sex!" Kenny remembered. "One in the hot tub and the other in our room on our beds!"

Instantly, all did remember. "Yeah...yesterday night was mystical..." Heidi described as she lied on Cartman. "I'm just going to continue my sleep on my loveable hunk of pudding."

"What?" Bebe exclaimed as Wendy and Lola giggled as, "Aw...my dear Heidi Turner...sleeping peacefully on me." Cartman then went back to sleep.

"Hey Kyle, before we start our day, kiss me like you love me." Bebe spoke in an amorous tone. Without hesitation, Kyle lied on Bebe and they started to makeout. He even kissed her boobs and left a hickey on her neck during the session.

"Stan, let's get some breakfast." Wendy suggested.

"Sure. I'm already feeling hungry." Stan agreed as he took 2 baby blue bathrobes and let Wendy wear one on her. After he wore the other, they left the room as, "So...Lola. Wanna go back to what we're doing in our sleep and go all the way?"

"Mmmm...why the hell not Kenny?" So they got back into the 69 position as Lola sucked Kenny's erection and he licked her clit. Bot did it in pleasure.

 **Downstairs...**

Stan was seen toasting some bread while Wendy went to make some coffee. Once the bread is toasted, he spread butter on it and after that, he took out a rectangular can of luncheon meat in which the brand is SPAM and opened it. He sliced the meat on the side into rectangular pieces and fried them.

Once it's done, he placed 2 pieces on each buttered toast as Wendy came prepared with other ingredients. She placed a full leaf of lettuce, a tomato slice and a slice of cheese. Soon enough, sandwiches are made as they sat down as Wendy brought the coffee.

"Stan, I made you your favourite coffee." Wendy handed Stan the cup and as he smelt it. "Cappuccino. My favourite..." He replied as they sat down and began eating the sandwiches.

"Stan, can you do the gang a favour?" Wendy asked.

"What is it?" asked Stan.

"So as you know, today is Kyle's birthday." Wendy began. "**** shit! Kyle's birthday is today?" Stan asked in surprise. "Uh...yes. You forgot or what?"

"No, no Wendy. I'm surprised that's it." Stan exclaimed. "So what about it?"

"Okay, the gang will be throwing him a surprise party and I need you, Cartman and Kenny to distract him." Wendy told him the plan.

"Okay...so we distract him. By taking him out or something?" asked Stan.

"Well that's not a half bad idea since all 4 of you are inseparable." said Wendy. "Anyways, I'll let you know when we can unveil the surprise to him. Just keep him busy outside and have fun with him."

"Gotcha." Stan complied. "And speaking of fun, how about you and I have some fun...

...

...

...

...

...

"In the showers?"

 **So...**

It now cuts to the bathroom as Stan and Wendy are washing each other. "Stan, can you wash my back?"

"With pleasure." Stan used a bar of soap and washed her back. He then moved to her ass. "What a beautiful ass..." Stan then became cheeky and pinched it.

"Oh!" Wendy felt it and giggled from it. "You really did it with please Stan. Now it's my turn."

"Alright then." Stan handed Wendy the soap as he turned his back around for her to see. Wendy washed his back and then, moved to his ass. "Oh my...so soft and firm...like a marshmallow..." Wendy thought feeling horny at the moment she gazed at his ass. So, "PAK!"

"OW!" Stan felt something strike his ass. Then, Wendy hugged him from behind as her hands are on his erection. "Let me clean it for you." Wendy started slow and then, increased the pace as her hands toyed around Stan's dick.

"Oh ***...it feels so good Wendy..." Stan moaned from this as it went on for several minutes until, "Cumming out now..." Wendy let go as Stan turned around as his dick opened fired. She anticipated this move as she already bent down and opened her mouth as cum flew inside her mouth. "Mmmm...tasty." She spoke in an amorous tone as she got up.

After that, they continued on with the washing as Stan moved to her breasts. Smirking, he started a slow and erotic breast massage. "Oh ***...Stan...I want more..." Wendy moaned from this as Stan massaged her breasts some more for the next several minutes until it happened.

Milk was squirted out as Stan caught every single squirt and drop of it. "Tasty." Stan exclaimed as he started licking her tits. "Oh that feels so good Stan." Wendy moaned as Stan left trails of kisses on her nude body as Wendy turned on the shower and the next thing it happened, they started to make out in the showers.

 **Meanwhile...**

Outside, Token and Nichole started their morning by relaxing under the sun. On the ground, both are lying on beach towels and are in their swimming attire. Token is wearing purple swim trunks with a black, vertical line on both sides while Nichole is wearing a white string bikini.

"Token, can you do me a favour?" Nichole handed him a bottle of sunscreen as she untied the strings of her bikini top while lying on the beach towel.

"What a hot body you have Nichy." Token complimented as he applied sunscreen on her back and started rubbing it all over it. This is making Nichole feel horny as she moaned from the feeling of his hands.

After a few minutes, "Okay Token. Now do it on the front."

"What?" Token watched as Nichole adjusted herself and now, her front is in front of him. "Damn! Nichy sure has a beautiful body..." Token thought as his eyes gazed upon her boobs. He got some sunscreen ready and leaned over to apply it but somehow, he leaned too much and, "Whoa!" Then, his hands landed on her boobs. "Uh..." Token was stunned at what he accidentally did but, "Oh...Token. It feels so good." Nichole moaned as he realized it. "Alright Nichy. let's see if you enjoy this." He started a massage while applying the sunscreen as Nichole moaned from the feeling and pleasure.

After that, "Token...I'm feeling so horny right now." Nichole told him.

"I knew you'll say that." The next thing it happened, Token removed his trunks and removed Nichole's bikini bottoms. He then placed a condom on his erection that just acted up and then, lay on his girl as their plan for the morning has changed into something better for both of them.

 **Later at about 1pm...**

As planned, Cartman, Stan and Kenny had Kyle go out with them now that all are in their casual wear.

Cartman wore a sky blue T-shirt with his red jacket and brown pants. Kyle wore a long sleeved yellow green turtleneck shirt and jeans. Stan wore a blue T-shirt with his brown jacket and jeans and Kenny wore a dark grey T-shirt with his orange parka and black pants. Plus, the 3 boys wore their trademark headwear and Kenny did not wear his hood over.

"So where do we start?" asked Kyle.

"Simple. We go out for lunch." said Kenny.

"Yeah you stupid ***. You should know that for sure." Cartman replied as Kyle shoved him. "Aye! Watch it you asshole!"

"Shut up fatass." Kyle replied as they went downstairs.

At the living room, David is reading Assassin's Creed as the boys arrived. "Hey amigos. Going somewhere?"

"None of your fucking business. Latino Loser! Go and ride your tiny bicicletta!" Cartman ripped off.

"Fine. Go fuck yourself racist douchebag." Kyle, Stan and Kenny gasped and roared with laughter as Cartman was pissed. "Nice one Dahveed!" Kyle called out as he gave them the thumbs up as the 4 boys left with 3 laughing and one extremely pissed.

Outside, "So were do we go for lunch?" asked Kyle.

"I dunno. How about McDonald's?" Kenny suggested.

"Eh, why not?" agreed Cartman.

"Yeah sure. Hop in." Stan started his ride as Kyle sat in the front while Cartman and Kenny sat at the back. Once ready, Stan drove to McDonald's.

 **At McDonald's...**

The 4 main guys entered the restaurant which is getting packed but they found a place to sit.

"Alright Cartman, you order first." said Stan.

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you hippy. Now move aside and let the master order." Cartman got up and got in line as Kyle and Stan joined in leaving Kenny to watch over the seats.

Several minutes later, Cartman is at the counter as a McDonald's employee attended to him. "Hello sir welcome to McDonald's. What would you like to order?"

"3 Big Macs, 4 Double Cheeseburgers, 3 Mc Chickens, 4 Double Quarter Pounder Cheeseburgers, 2 boxes of Mc Wings, 20 chicken nuggets, 5 large fries, a large chocolate shake and a large coke." Cartman ordered.

"Oh ***..." Kyle groaned from behind as, "Okay...that'll be $173.21." (The price is inaccurate so just play the guessing game) The stunned McDonald's employee replied as Cartman used his credit card to pay for his meal and he's given a timer that will beep when his order is ready.

"You'll die one day from a heart attack fatass!" Kyle called out to an ignorant Cartman as he sat down and waited while Kenny went to get in line.

Shortly thereafter, Kyle returned with his order which is 2 double cheeseburgers with a large fries and a large Sprite. Stan then returned with his order consisting of a box of Mc Wings, a box of chicken nuggets, 9 in total, large fries and a large Minute Maid Apple and last for not least, Kenny arrived with his order consisting of 2 Double Quarter Pounder Cheeseburgers, a large fries and a large Iced Lemon Tea.

Then, the timer beeped. "My food." said Cartman as he got up and went to collect it. It didn't take long but he arrived holding his piled up tray containing everything he ordered for lunch.

"I just wonder...have you eaten anything for breakfast?" asked Stan as he dipped a nugget in BBQ sauce and ate it.

"Well yeah. I only ate a buttered toast for breakfast because I fucking woke up late with my smart and funny Turner girlfriend lying on me." Cartman replied.

"Must be hard for you." said Kenny eating a French Fry.

"It is indeed Kinny. Now stop talking for I have to eat." said Cartman as he got ready.

First, he unwrapped his burgers. Next, he opened the boxes and dumped the contents on the tray. Then, he scattered his fries all over the tray as they partially covered some of the burgers and finally, he took out a disposable napkin and put it around his neck.

Once ready, Cartman started chowing down like a pig with no manners. He used both hands to take the burgers, wings, nuggets and fries stuffing his face with all the junk food. He even made a mess as some crumbs and tiny crisps were scattered on the table and floor a few French fries dropped onto the floor.

All the patrons eating here looked greatly disgusted at how Cartman consumes his F&B and even his friends felt embarrassed about him.

"Oh my ***! Would you stop stuffing you face like that!" Kyle complained as he sipped his Sprite.

With his mouth full of food, "Sorry Kahl. I can't because I have to eat this before seven. It's my new diet." Cartman replied as he continued chomping on a cheeseburger.

"What the fuck? Before seven?" a confused Stan asked as he ate some of his wings.

"Exactly. Before seven, I can eat what I want and don't gain weight." said Cartman as he scarfed down his fries.

"And you really think this is good for you?" Stan asked on as he sipped his apple.

"Of course it is animal lover. It says so on a study." Cartman replied as he devoured more burgers.

"Okay you know what? I have nothing to say so I'll just eat my lunch and pretend that this fatass is not our friend." said Kyle.

Stan and Kenny liked that idea and followed his example as Cartman continued eating his lunch ravenously.

 **After lunch...**

"Well, that was fucking good." said Cartman as the boys left the restaurant. "So...where do we go now?" asked Kyle. Cartman, Stan and Kenny appeared to be speechless as they huddled together.

"What the fuck? There was no planning of this hanging out of ours Stan?" Kenny asked quietly in the huddle.

"You piece of shithead! So what do we do now to distract Kahl?" Cartman asked quietly.

"Okay, okay. Let's just decide when we can take him. Whatever place we plan to go, we go." Stan stated quietly.

As the 3 of them huddled on and discussed, Kyle stared at them in confusion. "What the fuck is going on?" He thought as they broke off the huddle and, "Okay Kahl, let's go to the cinema and watch a movie." Cartman suggested. "Sounds boring..." Kyle thought.

"The movie we're watching will be Deadpool 2." said Kenny.

"Oh my ***! I've been wanting to watch the movie! Let's go!" Kyle exclaimed in excitement as all entered the sports car and drove off.

 **Back at the villa...**

"C'mon guys! We have to prep this place before Kyle comes home! On the double!" Wendy ordered as the gang can be seen prepping the party.

In the kitchen, Jenny and Lola are seen making tomato sauce together as Lola stirred the red sauce as Jenny just added in chopped onions. "Okay...next, the Swedish meatballs." Lola ordered.

"Uh, I think Theresa is still frying them." Jenny stated.

"Okay...add the carrots then." Lola ordered as Jenny added the ingredient in and beside them, Isla is boiling pasta.

While they're doing that, Bebe and Heidi are decorating the cake. "Have you finally decided what present you plan to give to Kyle?" Heidi asked.

"Yup. Took me long enough to plan it but I also nee to prepare myself for it." Bebe replied as she and Heidi frosted the cake with white icing.

At the same time, Token and David are deep frying some food. "I got more of the battered onions ready." David reported.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Token asked as David placed them in the rectangular shaped, aluminium basket and he lowered it in the deep fryer as the cooking procedure begins.

 **At the living room...**

"I almost ran out of breath." Jason exclaimed as he blew another balloon.

"I know right? And we still have more to inflate." said Francis as he finished one and tied the ends. "And where the fuck is Kevin?"

It cuts to the lounge as Kevin is in the middle of constructing the largest Lego Millennium Falcon. "Largest and most badass product ever! You are going to shine out of all the star wars products I've collected for years!" As he continued his work, "KEVIN STOLEY!"

He turned to see a pissed Jason and Francis. "Where the fuck have you been?" Jason asked as they noticed his Lego. "Have you've been doing this?!"

"No wonder! You were suppose to help us with the decorations!" Francis exclaimed as Jason thought of something, "How about we-"

"Wait! I know what you're thinking, alright. I'll go and do it!" Kevin stated nervously.

"All by yourself." said Francis. "For now." added Jason. "Fuck." Kevin went down as Francis and Jason hi-5 each other.

But Kevin's not the only one slacking off. In the Fuck Room, "Okay Butters, we were too busy lately so finally today while Kenny is out, I will take over and do the teaching!" Clyde stated.

"Okay Clyde, I'm ready to learn." Butters answered him and he's sitting on the bed as Clyde dragged in a mobile whiteboard containing pornographic pictures.

"The first picture shows a woman sucking a man's penis. This is called, a blowjob." Clyde began.

"Why is it called a blowjob? Isn't the woman suppose to blow the man's penis for the erection?" asked Butters scratching his head.

"No dude. The man's penis blows his load into the woman's mouth. That's why it's called a blowjob." Clyde explained as he removed the picture off the board for they are stuck to it with magnets.

"Now, the second picture shows a man fingering the woman's vagina. It's called fingering." Clyde. "And if your dad stated that fingering means putting your fingers into the mouth of a woman so that white stuff comes out of it, well let's just say your dad is a retarded and an unintelligent sex genius. Got it?"

Butters nodded and he took down notes as Clyde moved to the third picture. "Now what do you see in this picture?"

Before Butters could answer, the door opened and, "Clyde Donovan and Butters Stotch. Where the fuck have you been?" Wendy accompanied by Red and Sally showed up and, "Oh hamburgers." Butters exclaimed as the girls noticed everything.

 **Soon enough...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"SPLASH!"

"Alright. Our work here is done." said Wendy as she and the girls went inside as Butters and Clyde resurfaced in the pool. "Oh if only Kenny was here..." Clyde sighed.

 **Back to the main boys...**

The time is 5pm as the boys exited the cinema. "That was frickin badass!" Cartman exclaimed.

"That movie brought me tears of laughter!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I know right? Wisecracking he is and too many movie references! Ha!" Stan added.

"You noticed that the character Domino's portrayal is epic?" Kenny stated.

"Oh yeah. Her Sub-conscious Telekinetic Probability Manipulation is incredibly accurate!" Stan agreed.

"And she's frickin badass in shooting and beating the crap out of bad guys!" Kyle added.

"Yup. That movie is as good as the first one." Cartman brought up a good point as they cheered.

Then, Stan received a text message from Wendy.

 _Distract him! We need a bit more time!_

"So...what's next?" asked Kyle. The 3 boys looked at each other for a moment. "Uh...how about we check out some places or...something?" Stan suggested uneasily.

"Uh...okay?" Kyle could see that his friends are acting strange and suspicious as they got into the ride and drove around.

 **Later...**

"Dudes. This is getting boring. Can we go home now?" Kyle asked.

The 3 boys looked worried about the others. Stan checked his phone. No message. So, "Fine, let's go." Stan started driving home as, "What the fuck?" Cartman and Kenny thought.

 **And so...**

When they arrived, they got out as Cartman and Kenny dragged Stan away from Kyle for a private conversation with him.

"Dude. What the fuck? The gang's not ready yet!" Kenny exclaimed quietly.

"I know. But Kyle's already suspicious on what we're doing and he's even angst about it." Stan replied.

"And if we don't do the job, we'll spoil the plans and oh shit!" Cartman saw Kyle prepare to enter the villa.

"WAIT!" They grabbed Kyle as, "Dudes, why the fuck are you all acting retarded?!" Kyle demanded to know as he broke free. "You guys were being so secretive and suspicious about something that regards me. And if it's in the house, I'm going to find out for myself!"

"Fuck." said Kenny as Kyle opened the door and stormed in and what he saw rendered him speechless.

The living room has balloons and streamers decorated around and somehow, the entire was stunned when they saw Kyle make his appearance. Tweek and Craig even dropped the banner they were about to hang and it read.

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE BROFLOVSKI!**_

And as for him, he could not believe it. "Oh my ***..." He thought as he looked around for a moment. A smile then appeared on his face as he grabbed a birthday that was on the table and blew it.

 **And so...**

"Hooray!"

"Yay!"

"Woo-hoo!"

Massive excitement took place as all clapped and cheered around Kyle in the dining room as Heidi and Lola brought out the birthday cake which is a large, 3 layered round cheesecake with chocolate icing and mini-Oreos on top of it and on the sides.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEW!" Cartman cheered throwing confetti in the air as all cheered some more and then, Clyde and Craig opened bottles of liquor pouring out the drink on 30 wine glasses.

Now for the cake, "Make a wish!" Bebe urged him. Kyle closed his eyes for a few seconds and then, the candles are out.

All cheered as, "N-N-Now let get th-th-this pa-pa-party started!" Jimmy declared.

"TIMMIIHH!" From the living room, Timmy is sitting with some DJ equipment as he began rocking out with some hardcore, epic music as the party began.

Some are serving themselves the food which are the spaghetti with the tomato sauce and shredded cheese, onion rings, mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet and sour chicken, salad and pieces of deep fried chicken. Plus, boxes of pizza and some desserts like donuts and cupcakes.

Now in the living room, Kyle is opening his presents as Cartman, Stan and Kenny hang out with him as they ate and drank. "Open my present next!" Cartman urged him. "Fine fatass." Kyle opened it and, "Oh my ***! Proxima Midnight's spear?!" Kyle took the spear out. It has 3 spearheads on one head and a huge, curved blade on the other end. "Sweet! Thanks Cartman!"

"No problem Kahl." Cartman replied as Kyle opened Kenny's present. "**** shit! Corvus Glaive's glaive?!" Kyle took out the scythe-like glaive, stood up and swung the weapon around a bit and, "KSH!"

"OW!" They turned to see Scott Malkinson rubbing his forehead. "Oh shit. We forgot. The blades are real." said Kenny. Scott had a tiny cut but, "It's no big deal." He assured to them as he went to patch it up. After that, Kyle opened Stan's present and, "The Stormbreaker!" He took it out in excitement as this weapon is the new one forged and wielded by Thor in the Infinity War movie.

Kyle cheered in excitement as he swung the axe-hammer around. "Glad we got his presents early." said Stan. "Yeah! Thanks to the San Diego Convention we went with Kevin to get those." said Kenny.

 **Outside...**

Some are partying at the backyard. "One down. Nine more to go!" Craig declared. "Nyah! I'm not losing to you!" Tweek grabbed a glass and drank up all the liquor. "8 left for me!" He and Craig continued their little contest as Butters kept checking the stopwatch for the amount of time left to drink up all the glasses.

At the hot tub, Millie, Esther and Annie are relaxing together in their bikinis drinking cocktails and chatting about.

And inside the villa, all partied and had fun. Cartman can be seen stuffing his face while Stan and Wendy are sharing an ice cream sundae. At the same time, Bebe is feeding Kyle his birthday cake as in the dining room, Clyde and Token are helping themselves to it.

During the fun, "Bebe, you got a surprise for me?" Kyle asked.

"Oh...that..." Bebe whispered to Kyle. "You'll have to wait see for yourself." She then smooched his left cheek making Kyle blush. "I bet her present is going to be hot of me to pleasure myself with!" He thought as Bebe fed him another piece from his birthday cake.

At the dining room, Jason is helping to himself some pizza and Timmy is still rocking out in disco style as Kenny and Clyde danced with their girls impressing them with their breakdance moves.

Francis is seen recording the party scenes as his VCR is now recording a scene in which Token and Nichole are eating pasta together as they appeared to be slurping on a piece of spaghetti on both ends. As their mouths got closer, they finally consumed the piece together and their lips came in contact.

They blushed from this and started to make out. "Sweet!" Francis thought as he recorded another scene as Allie gave Kyle her birthday present and when he opened it, it was a

 **And some time later...**

Kyle had almost got all his birthday presents. A mixture of Marvel Comic weapons from all the guys and some other cool stuff like sleek clothes like a Denver Nuggets basketball jersey from Nichole, Adidas sports shoes from Sally and many more.

Except..."I never received Bebe's present. And I wonder where is she?" Kyle looked around. Most of the gang went to the lounge to skylark.

He then looked around the music studio, the backyard, the basement at the backyard, the garage, the garage's basement, her room-"EEEEK!"

"Sorry Red!" Kyle left the room in time. "Shit...she was only in her bra and panties!" Kyle then thought of something. Only one place he did not look around.

It cuts to the Fuck Room as Kyle just entered in. "Crap! She's not even here!" Kyle stepped in when the door closed behind him.

"Hi Kyle." He turned and his mouth dropped.

Right behind, Bebe is dressed in a very slutty and flirtatious way. She was wearing a two-piece lingerie consisting of hot red bra and thongs which are extremely small and tight. She also wore translucent stockings and a corset to go with the lingerie. The most notable and odd part of her attire is that her body is partially wrapped with a streamer including a ribbon tied in front of her covered breasts. Plus, she wore makeup like hot red lipstick, eye shadow and some pink blush on her cheeks.

"D-D-Damn Bebe! Y-Y-Yo u l-l-look fucking h-h-hot!" Kyle had beads of perspiration trickling down as a growing erection is taking place. "So, wh-what is this?"

"Oh Kyle. I mentioned that I have a surprise for you right?" Bebe replied winking at him. He nodded excitedly and, "Well guess what? I am your surprise. I am your birthday present."

Kyle's eyes widen as Bebe walked to the desk. Her phone was there and she did some keying and then, erotic music was being played as Bebe walked towards Kyle and started dancing on him.

"Oh my ***! What is this? Some lap dance?"

"Oh you guessed right my birthday boy. Now, let's see if you can find it."

"Find what?" Kyle looked around Bebe's partially covered body as she continued her lap dance dancing in front of him, shaking her ass in front of his face and pressing her covered breasts on his face.

Several minutes had passed and Kyle is still looking around Bebe as she continued her lap dance. Then, "Is that the end of the streamer on her ass?" Kyle then tried to grab it as the dancing has become more sexual making it hard for Kyle to reach it but after a minute, "Got it!" He thought and smirked in excitement as he pulled it.

Instantly, the streamer was unravelled and off and Bebe was like, "Oh my..."

Kyle smiled. "I drew the curtains on this stage and I'm drawing it again!" Kyle grabbed the string of her corset and it pulled apart the back of it and it dropped on the floor.

"Nice..." Bebe then sat on Kyle as, "So Bebe. Are you doing to do a strip show for me?"

"Yes." She replied and planted a deep kiss on his lips. Kyle was mesmerized. "But you do the stripping." She added.

"YES!" Kyle cheered as Bebe resumed her erotic dance right after removing the stockings.

So Kyle enjoyed his surprise as Bebe pressed her boobs at his face again. Kyle then got his hands to feel her back and he found the string. "It sure is tight for her. I'll loosen the ends then." Kyle thought as he got ready when suddenly, "SNAP!"

At that moment, the bra landed on Kyle's face. "Oops. I think I wore it too tight." Bebe exclaimed blushing as Kyle removed the bra and had a full view of her boobs that made Kyle even more mesmerized.

"I am so close to seeing the full picture." He exclaimed in a monotone voice and his eyes kept staring at her boobs.

"You want the full picture? Unravel it now." Bebe replied in an amorous tone as she showed her thongs to Kyle. The only part of her attire left. Kyle's hand shook as he grabbed the string. Grinning in excitement, he pulled it off. "OH MY ***!" He cheered excitedly. Yay, he got the full picture as Bebe posed.

In excitement, "Kenny did this on his birthday and now, I got the chance!" Kyle whipped his phone out as photo taking took place as Bebe posed for more while standing and on the bed.

Speaking of bed, by the time Kyle is done. "Oh shit! This is the best birthday present I ever had fun to enjoy!" He declared as he did something that Bebe did not expect.

Yup, clothes were thrown off as a nude Kyle with his erected dick got on the bed as, "Oh my. My birthday boy sure is excited for me. Well, let's get this party of ours started." Bebe grabbed Kyle and planted deep kisses on him as they make out for a few minute until Kyle's face and body is full of kissing marks.

After that, Kyle took a condom and wore it on his erection as Bebe started riding on him. "Oh *** Bebe! You're so tight!" Kyle exclaimed as she continued riding on him. Her boobs bounced up and down as she grabbed his hands and placed them on her boobs. Kyle oohed from this as he did a breast massage and Bebe moaned from this as she continued riding on him.

After a while, "Bebe...I got a feeling-"

"That you're cumming?" She guessed right as both shot it out and they moaned from it. After that, "That was fucking awesome!" Kyle exclaimed as Bebe got off him. "I'm gonna give you the best sex ever because now, I'm feeling so damn horny that I want to fuck you good!"

"Ohhh Kyle..." Bebe smiled and blushed. "You're really getting good at this and I'm loving the way you fucked me because it's so good and it makes me damn horny to get fucked by you!"

"Alright Bebe. You started the party and I'll end it in a special way!" Kyle declared and then, his erection entered her and he started thrusting in and out.

"Oh fuck Kyle! Ah! Fuck me faster and harder! I want to feel it! Ah!" Bebe moaned as Kyle complied and increased his speed. To make it hotter, she wrapped her legs around him so that he can go deeper.

"Ah...Bebe..." Kyle moaned when he went deeper and then, he kissed her lips as they make out and have sex for the next 25 minutes.

And then, "Oh shit Bebe, I think...I'm gonna cum. Ah! Here it cums!"

"Ahhh...Kyle! I was gonna say...the same thing!"

The couple let out a half scream as they reached their climax. A stream of milk was shot out too. "I love the taste of it." Kyle licked the milk off her boobs and tits and after that, gave each tit a kiss making Bebe giggle and blush from the ticklish feeling.

After that, the lights are off except for the lamp beside the bed as, "I sure enjoyed my birthday." said Kyle as he and Bebe got into the bed, had the blanket cover them and cuddle to each other. "But the best part of my birthday..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Is your surprise." Kyle then kissed Bebe on her lips. "I love you Bebe."

"I love you too Kyle. And happy birthday." Bebe replied as she and Kyle snuggled in bed and started to makeout as Kyle reached for the lamp and turned it off as the room became pitch black.

 **Ugh...I was so close to completing the chapter until I got word that the cinema needs me due to the release of "Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom" So yeah, I got to work and had some late night shifts that tired me out a lot. I only wrote a bit after work but at least I got it completed.**

 **And something tells me that the delay would not last long. Tomorrow, 3 new movies will be released. Triple the need of manpower so yes, I am indeed needed to work and help out in the cinema. Sorry about that since you all will expect another delay or something.**

 **But that does not mean I'm way too busy, I'm still writing and planning new chapters! BOOM!**

 **Alright now, Kyle enjoyed his birthday having a wonderful time while the gang partied together. How much fun has he had? Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **Alright. I got started on the next chapter but due to the new cinema screenings that will start tomorrow and go on for some time, this chapter may take a while to be completed.**

 **But still, a spoiler alert. The next chapter will focus on a black couple. Reviews appreicated**


	35. Overwork Out

**Chapter 35: Overwork Out**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric4agosto: And it gets better**

 **Guest 1: Ah...so that's what you're trying to explain. Alright will take note of it**

 **Guest 2: here in this chapter, you'll see**

 **Guest 3: Sounds interesting in all 4 of them**

 **Guest 4: More like, delays caused by working shifts for the Jurassic Movie**

 **Guest 5, 11, 18 & 21 Hmmm...**

 **Guest 6: Soon**

 **Guest 7: Dunno. But I was planning something like this or something...**

 **Guest 8: I'm pretty sure you posted this review at the wrong story**

 **Guest 9: A Delorean? What is that?**

 **Guest 10: A flashback or backstory I presume?**

 **Guest 12: Soon you'll see Call Girl in action and maybe, I'll decide whether Bebe and Heidi join the fun**

 **Guest 13: You'll see this scene soon**

 **Guest 14: I shall decide and choose**

 **WildCard0531 & Guest 16: Well you'll see it here and I have no idea what is a pregnancy scare**

 **Guest 15: Strange...**

 **Guest 17: It's not a joke. Movies released in the first 3 Thursdays and lots of work to do**

 **Guest 19: Girlfriend Swapping Experience? What the juice?**

 **Guest 20: Not tomorrow. Here and now**

* * *

The month of June would be ideal for many to party and skylark due to the fact that it's the season of summer.

Oh that's right. Summer! Boomshakalaka!

The sun is hot. And so is Malibu Beach for the whole area is crowded as people hang out on the sand tanning, having picnics, playing beach volleyball, Frisbee and even children are building sandcastles and collecting seashells.

In the sea, some are swimming, splashing and doing extreme sports on the water like surfing and water skiing.

Now on the beach, it appears that only 2 people from the South Park gang are hanging out. Token Black and Nichole Daniels.

Both are lying under the shade of a beach umbrella relaxing on the sand by drinking soda from cans and sitting on beach towels enjoying the view of the sea while wearing sunglasses.

Token is wearing his purple knee-length swim trunks with the yellow vertical line on both sides and Nichole is wearing her yellow frilled strapless bandeau bikini with the pink flower prints from Chapter 10. The same ones from her barrettes she wore on her hair.

"Isn't this lovely." Token spoke first as he drank his Pepsi and placed his arm around his girl.

"Most certainly." Nichole replied as she drank her Mountain Dew. "Just the 2 of us in this beach relaxing under the shade and enjoying the view of the ocean."

As they continued their relaxation, a lot of screaming can be heard nearby. "What is going on?" Nichole asked as she removed her sunglasses by adjusting the position to rest on her forehead.

"Let's find out." Token replied as they got out of the shade to see many girls running to their right so they followed the crowd.

It cuts to some area as Token and Nichole managed to get a view. There, a huge, black dude who is bigger and taller than Token with an extremely muscular body can be seen lifting heavy weights with both hands.

"Oh my ***! I fucking love his abs!" A girl squealed excitedly.

"I want to make love to him!" Another exclaimed as she fainted.

"Sign my surfboard!" Another screamed showing her red surfboard as the black dude juggled the heavy weights earning more excitement.

"Who is this dude?" Token asked as a girl wearing a green string bikini beside him heard him. "You never heard of Jock Abson? He's one of the hottest guys ever in California!"

"What's so special about him?" asked Nichole.

"He's known for winning the Muscle Beach Contest 6 times in a row! His physical strength is so unmatched and easily, he can lift anything heavy!" The bikini girl explained. "Plus, his winning streak earned him the nickname, "The Iron." Because he's as strong as the metal!"

"And I thought steel is stronger than iron." Nichole whispered to Token as Jock bent 5 metal bars with ease and after that, he lifted a metal block and dropped it on his head. The block smashed onto it but broke into pieces. All cheered for his extreme physical strength as, "Alright people. Thanks for watching. See you in 2 weeks at the upcoming Muscle Beach Contest and watch me earn my 7th win! Piece of cake if you ask me! Thank you!"

All cheered as many girls ran to him for autographs and signatures on their surfboards, volleyballs and even on their own swimsuits.

 **After that...**

"Well, I've seen everything. C'mon Nichy. Let's head back to our spot and continue our moment together." said Token.

"Why not." Nichole agreed but before they could, a hand grabbed Nichole's arm and, "Well what do we have here?"

Nichole turned around to see Jock smiling at her. "I've never seen you before. What's your name sugar?"

Then, "HEY! She's mine!" Token must have noticed this as he went to Jock only to-"POW!"

Okay...that was unexpected as Token crashed onto a trashcan hitting his head. "Ow..." He really felt the sock on his jaw as, "Token!"

Nichole went to help him up but Jock still was gripping her arm as, "Who cares about him. Come with me and I'll show you my abs!"

"Let go of me!" Nichole tried to break free but for a muscular black dude, he sure has a tight grip.

Regaining himself, Token marched to Jock but, "POW!" Same thing as he fell on the sand. Third time, "POW!" He hit his head on a post of the volleyball net.

"Okay I've had enough of this!" The fourth time Token went confront Jock, he punched his face by jumping up to deliver it.

"OW! You dare hit the man who was a six-time winner of Muscle Beach!?" Jock let Nichole go as he cracked his knuckles to confront Token as he got his fists ready. Both black guys stare at each other for a moment.

Then, "I gotta admit. I never expected your move." Jock spoke first. "How about this? You got abs and muscles right?"

"Yeah. So what?" asked Token.

"You should know that Muscle Beach is in 2 weeks, we'll settle this through that. Your girl is mine if I win and retain my streak and she's yours if you win it. But chances for you are very low."

"Nice taunt and offer. Deal." Token and Jock shook hands as Jock finished the conversation. "And this is for punching my face."

"What?"

"POW!" followed by, "SPLASH!"

"Token!" Nichole ran to the water as Jock laughed and left the beach as his feminine fans screamed for him.

Back to them now as Nichole waded into the water up to her knees as she helped Token up as he coughed out some blood and seawater. "I really hate his arrogant attitude." He admitted as he coughed some more.

 **Back at the villa...**

"Okay guys. Let's see if the garage door can break this ruler in half." Cartman has the ruler on his hand as he placed it on 2 concrete bricks supporting the ends of the ruler. "Butters. Lower it!"

"Gotcha Eric!" Butters pressed the button as he, Cartman and Kenny watched as the garage door automatically lowered down and as it came in contact with the ruler.

"SNAP!"

The boys laughed at this as, "Now let's see if the garage door can cut this loaf of bread into half!" Kenny suggested.

They laughed as a cab pulled over and Nichole came out as she helped Token up who was still coughing some more blood. Not to mention that getting his face socked by Jock a few times resulted in more bruises and he even got a nosebleed.

And then, "Oh shit! Token!" The boys went to help Token to the villa as, "Kinny, get Tweek and Craig's bitches to prep some first aid! Butters, you and I shall help this black asshole back in!"

"Oh okay Eric!" Butters went to help out as, "And don't worry Nichole, he'll be fine."

 **Inside...**

Token is sitting on a couch as Millie wrapped a bandage around his forehead and Esther fed him some medicine. After that, "So what happened at Malibu Beach? You and Nichole were hanging out together right?" Red spoke first.

"I bet they're making love." Sally whispered to her as they giggled.

"It's nothing. Just fought some punks who tried to take our spot at the beach. That's it." Token replied as Nichole stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "They got pretty hard fists but I sure drove them away."

"Yeah right since you hit the gym everyday starting from elementary to now." Kenny exclaimed. "Yeah and we had our reunion here, you sure are a huge buff." said Jason.

"Yeah whatever. I'll just be in my room." Token went to his room as, "I hear something at the backyard."

"Oh that? The backyard's being renovated into a patio. Not much renovation just adding floor to the ground and redecorating the walls." Allie explained.

"Nice." Token replied as he went upstairs.

There at the second level, he prepared to enter his room when, "Token, we need to talk." Nichole spoke from behind as Token turned to face his girlfriend.

"How came you hide it from the others?" Nichole asked.

"It's none of their business. I can handle it myself and so far, I've signed up for this Muscle Beach." Token replied.

"But are you sure you can beat this Iron Jock?" asked Nichole.

"I am very sure! As long as I up my game, he'll be the one to get the last laugh!" Token replied.

"And also, don't you think you could use some assistance?" Nichole asked.

"I told you just now, I can handle myself and make sure you're safe in my arms from that overconfident idiot." Token assured to her. "And don't tell anyone about this."

Nichole looked greatly worried as Token went inside to recover himself from his injuries.

 **At the kitchen...**

"Tonight's dinner will be chicken wraps and burritos." said Bebe as she placed a lettuce leaf on a wrap and then, onions and finally, a crispy chicken fillet. She then added more onions and added BBQ sauce. She then wrapped the fillet completing it. "30 crispy chicken fillet wraps all done!"

"And 30 roasted chicken fillet wraps all done!" Annie presented her platter as she and Bebe Hi-5 each other. "Wait, what about the burritos?"

"You mean these Annie?" They turned to see Wendy holding a platter full of burritos. "Did I see tacos too?" Bebe noticed. "Why yes. Clyde loves tacos." From behind Wendy, Jenny emerged as she and Wendy hi-5 each other.

So that night, dinner was served as the gang feasted on various wraps.

"1 taco, 1 burrito and 2 chicken wraps." Nichole counted while putting them on a plate with a pair of tongs. "What are you going to do with this stuff?" asked Theresa. "This is Token's dinner. He told me he still needs to rest with recovery."

"Alright then. Don't forget our girl's night out. I heard there's a new arrival of swimsuits." Theresa added by whispering to Nichole by the ear. She got the message as she left the dining room.

 **After dinner...**

The girls went out while the boys played video games. In the lounge, Kyle, Stan, Craig and David are playing "Call of Duty: Infinite War"

"I got myself an AK-47." said David.

"Uh btw, it's an AK-74U not an AK-47 douchebag of shit." Craig corrected him.

"Uh, it's clearly an AK-47 with a collapsible stock you fucking amigo. Just because you and Tweek play Call of Duty everyday doesn't make you a weapons expert." David replied.

"Yes it does you piece of latino lard!" Craig insulted.

"POW!" David punched Craig as he put his controller down and pounced on David to give him a beating. "Oh shit. I rarely see Dahveed get in a fistfight." Kyle exclaimed as, "What the fuck? I got shot in the head!"

"Too bad for you. Time to call in an AC-130 and fuck this shit up!" Stan exclaimed as he laughed and upon activation, bombardment took place in the game as, "Dudes, incoming battle tank!" Craig reminded them as he and David tried to choke each other out. Seriously...

 **At the basement...**

"Clyde. I bet 60 dead Asian presidents that you shoot 2 balls in the pockets with one fucking shot!" Cartman betted. "Hmmm..." Clyde examined the pool table. The 1, 5, 6, 8, 10, 11 14, 15 and the cue ball are on it as he looked closely.

"Deal." He got his cuestick ready and marked his shot. Once ready, "THOK!"

The cue ball hit the cushion wall ricocheting to the 15 ball which not only landed into the upper right corner pocket but also struck the 11 ball into the same ball first before landing in.

"***damnit! I thought you suck at this sport!" Cartman pouted taking out 60 dollars and giving the money to Clyde. "Thanks fat loser."

"Ah screw you Clyde! I forfeit!" Cartman threw in the towel as he left the basement to play with his Nintendo Switch as Clyde along with Jenny and Theresa who were using the other pool table laughed at him.

 **Later...**

All should be asleep by now but Token is not enjoying his sleep.

 **Cutaway to...**

"I win! And your girl's mine!" Jock laughed at Token as he tried to lift weights but they grew to a massive size so massive it can't budge.

"What a weak loser he is." said a voice. He looked to see Nichole as she cuddled to Jock. "This black sugar is mine forever." said Jock as he smooched her.

"NICHOLE! NOOOOO..." Token felt hopeless as-

"Oof!" **(Okay end the sequence and resume to current scene. Let's roll!)**

Token woke up as he found himself on the floor. "I can't lose this opportunity..." He thought as he looked around. Tweek is sleeping and he has an empty coffee mug on his right hand. Craig is sound asleep on his bed and on his desk, the guinea pig is even asleep. As for Clyde, he had a playboy magazine covering his eyes as he slept. "Man, I really need to get started." He went to his drawer and took out a pamphlet. The Muscle Beach Contest. "So far, I've signed up and all I need to do is be in good shape. An improved one."

 **The next day...**

Lola is frying eggs while Annie fried the bacon and Millie fried the sausages. "You remember yesterday night?" Lola spoke first. "Oh yeah! All the new swimsuits we tried on sure makes us hot and sexy!" said Millie as she cooked another batch of sausages. "I bet the guys and the viewers will get nosebleeds and hard-ons from our new swimsuits if ever we wear them." said Annie.

Both Lola and Millie stared at her. "What?" She asked. "Never mind." They replied as they continued cooking.

Meanwhile in the living room, "GAH! Did I just see Kim Jong Un blow up his nuclear testing grounds in the news?!" Tweek exclaimed while twitching.

"Hmmm...a sudden change in this earth." said Francis. "And it's big news!"

"NO! It's bad news! What if it does not last long? Or what if he does not keep his word! He may be double-crossing! NYAH!" Tweek panicked. He still is a bit paranoid over North Korea's missile testing including the one that was launched and it passed by his house before.

"Oh look. Now the news shows that he took baking classes." Scott noticed. Tweek just fainted.

Once breakfast is ready, all gathered but, "Huh? Where the fuck is Token?" Kenny asked.

"If I remember, he was at the gym." Stan recalled.

"How long has he been there?" asked Heidi.

"An hour." Stan replied. "From 8am to 9am."

 **At the gym...**

"90...91...92...93...94...95..." Token worked out as hard as he can doing bench press. He's been doing that for a while except he was trying to hit 100 bench presses.

"96..." Token struggled hard. "97..." Using all his strength, he was close to it. "98...99...

...

...

...

...

...

"100!"

 **"KLANG!"**

That's the sound of the weights being dropped onto the supports as Token stood up. Then, Stan and Clyde showed up. "Dude. You want some breakfast now?" Stan asked as Clyde offered him a plate containing 2 sunny side eggs, 2 strips of bacon and 2 sausages.

"Thanks." Token sat down on the bench of the bench press station and ate his breakfast.

After that, "We're going to the skate park dude. Wanna join us?" Clyde asked.

"Who else is going?" asked Token.

"Us and our girls. Francis, Jason, Sally and Red." Stan replied.

"No thanks. I got better things to do today. Especially in this gym." Token replied as he got up stretching himself.

"How hard have you've been working out?" asked Stan.

"A lot. I just need to get a huge boost in my physical strength." Token replied.

"I don't know dude. Your body's already like, sore and aching. Also sweaty because you perspire so much. You should take a break." Clyde suggested.

"I'm fine dude. I'm still fit and standing. Not to mention, still got energy and strength to continue on." Token assured to him.

"We know dude. But isn't it enough already?" Stan asked. "Besides, working out too much may cause physical backlash on-"

"I said I'm fine! Now fuck off!" Token replied sharply. Stan and Clyde were stunned by this as they left him. "Token seems annoyed about his agenda in which we want to know." Clyde spoke up.

"Yeah. What's his purpose anyway to stay in the gym and do nothing but workout? Either that or he may be hiding something from us to the point he will not reveal it." Stan agreed as they went down to the second level. "Grab your skateboard and let's meet with those who'll be with us at the skate park."

"Solid dude." Clyde fist bump Stan as they got ready.

 **Later on...**

So far for the next few hours, Token pushed himself to the brink to work out his muscles and abs. He has gone through the bench press, leg press, curling bar, dumb bells, lat pulldown machine and several more gym equipment. Now after drinking some water, Token decided to run on the treadmill. He can feel his body ache about but still, "I have to do this. I cannot lose this opportunity. I can handle this myself. And most importantly, I won't lose Nichole to that arrogant cunt who boasts about his winning streak in Muscle Beach."

Slowly, he got onto the treadmill and pressed a button. It started to move fast as Token started the run. His body worked through despite the tiredness. but unknowingly, there was something that's bothering his body and it's not going to last very long...

Token ran for a few minutes and increased the speed of the treadmill. His body continues to ache and feel some pain through hurting or something but Token continued pushing himself as he ran even faster.

 **Downstairs...**

"I sacrifice Blood Sucker(1300/1500) to summon Vampire Lord(2000/1500) in attack position!" Kenny declared going through his battle phase. "And I place one face down card and end my turn."

"Weak Kinny. I'll just use all my fucking dragon power and annihilate your fucking pathetic monster!" Cartman boasted as on his field, he has Hunter Dragon(1700/100) and Luster Dragon(2200/1900) with an equip spell card, Dragon Treasure which gives a boost of 300 atk and def to a dragon type monster.

But before Cartman can make his move, a loud crash can be heard. "What the fuck?" Cartman exclaimed.

"The gym!" Kenny exclaimed as they headed to the third level.

 **There...**

When they arrived, it was shocking sight. Token is on the ground with blood on his right leg and some bruises on his body and face. The treadmill is still operational and worse, "Sounds like he slipped on the treadmill, broke his body and leg. Tried to stand up and ended up stumbling down to the dumb bells and had a huge injury." Kenny described.

"Ouch." Cartman exclaimed as the others arrived and were shocked to see such sight. Especially Nichole.

 **"TOKEN!"**

 **Alright. I got an update that I've been given a long break from work. So chances that I can update the story will be even sooner I guess. As long as I stick to it but I also have other stories to work on somehow.**

 **And now, what's gonna happen to Token? How will he solve his own problem? And what kind of swimsuits did all the girls buy at their night out? Reviews appreciated.**


	36. Serious Training

**Chapter 36: Serious Training**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **ric4agosto & Vectigal **: Thanks! Still doing my best!****

 **Jenna: I think the bodybuilder type people like Jock do not have small dicks.**

 **Guest 1: There was no fighting. It's just Token trying to go head on with the big guy**

 **Guest 2: Oh that car sounds interesting**

 **Guest 3: Who is Sylvester Stallone?**

 **Guest 4: For now**

 **Guest 5, Guest 7 aka Pigkiller55 & Storyteller: I shall ponder on those first...**

 **Guest 6: Good guess. Next chapter you'll see it!**

 **South Down: First, Nelly was once in a relationship with Francis as shown in the breakup at the Skankhunt episode and which spar are you referring to?**

 **Blaze1470: Thank you**

 **Guest 8: Not bad. I shall decide...**

 **WildCard0531: It's not a side effect, it's another sex act. At that time, I was learning how to write the sex scenes from another writer in this website and this one is what he taught me**

 **Guest 9: Maybe...who know? Skateboarding is slick**

 **Guest 10: This montage is in this chapter!**

 **Guest 11: I was working on a story for someone's birthday at the same time while working on this chapter. Sorry if it caused inconvenience**

 **Guest 12: Uh...many may not like it or something...**

 **Guest 13: Sweet Twillie scene**

 **Guest 14: And you got it here!**

 **Guest 15: Cute. Stewie is funny and crazy. Well, here the deuce is the chapter**

 **Guest 16: LOL! I'll see which chapter I'll add it! LOL!**

* * *

Around 1:30pm at the hospital, the gang is all gathered waiting. Since Token's injury, medical attention was called and he was sent to the hospital for his injury treatment and stuff.

As they waited, Stan and those who went to the skate park with him showed up. "How bad is it?" asked Stan.

"Terrible dude." Kyle replied. "Token's gonna be bedridden for a few days since he overworked himself at the gym."

"But his injury is not seriously right?" Before Kyle can answer Stan's question, Dr Tyrus came out. "We just patched up his injuries. Not seriously but he needs to stay in the hospital for some time."

"Can we visit him?" asked Wendy.

"Yes. You may." Dr Tyrus replied. The gang got ready when Kyle thought of something. "Nichole."

"Yeah?" She turned to face Kyle as, "What was Token's main goal or what was he trying to achieve at the gym?"

"Yeah I remember now. Yesterday he told us his beef with some random people but come to think of it, he must be hiding something from us and he won't spit it out." said Butters.

Nichole was silent from what she heard as all stared at her one by one.

"He...He...He doesn't want me to let you all know of this but...

...

...

...

"I can't remain silent forever." Nichole began.

 **Inside...**

Token is resting on the bed. He has a cast on his right leg and on his left arm. He had a few bandages on his face too. Then, Nichole along with several of the others consisting of Clyde, Craig, Tweek, Stan, Kyle, Wendy and David entered the room.

"You never told us you had beef with some black bodybuilder and signed up for Muscle Beach huh?" Craig spoke first.

Token looked at his friends. Then at Nichole. "I had no choice." She spoke. "We know how much you care for Nichole. How much you love her and how much you want to keep your relationship long-lasting." said Wendy.

"Yeah I mean, I do remember how Cartman hook you 2 up and it's a match made in heaven." said Kyle. Token and Nichole blushed and smiled at each other remembering the moments they had together back in elementary.

"Gah! The news!" Tweek exclaimed. All were surprised by his reaction but, "That's him." Token pointed at the screen.

 **Cutaway to the news...**

"This is Roxy Lane reporting from the California News Network. I'm here at Malibu Beach interviewing 6 time winner of the Muscle Beach Contest, Jock Abson!"

The scene shows a white woman with dark brown hair wearing some business suit used in the news station or network standing beside Jock who's lifting a heavy weights with one hand each and he had 2 Mexican bikini girls sitting on his shoulders.

"Jock. What are your expectations on retaining your winning streak at Muscle Beach?" Roxy asked.

"Well Roxy, I've spent some years building up my body shaping myself strong and better each year. And I'm telling everyone. Watch me show my body and win this contest with ease! I got the abs and the muscles to do so! It'll be a piece of cake!" Jock replied as he started juggling the weights.

"And do you have anything to say to your fans or loved ones?" Roxy asked another question as Jock stopped to do a bit of thinking.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I met this hot girl just yesterday and I hope that if she's watching me now, I look forward to putting her on my bed. He. He. One of my trophies to take home on that day!" Jock replied smiling at the camera and flexing his body some more.

"And there you have it. Jock will be retaining his winning streak. One easy competition for him. And don't forget that Muscle beach is on 20th June. Don't miss it!" Roxy announced.

 **End cutaway...**

"**** shit! So that's Jock Abson!?" Kyle exclaimed.

"I can't fucking believe it! He's bigger, buffer and brawnier than you Token!" Stan exclaimed.

"Nichole's not kidding on everything she told us about yesterday!" Wendy exclaimed.

Token just sighed sadly. "What's the use? I'm hopeless now. I can't do anything about this."

All stared at Token with shocked faces as Cartman, Kenny, Butters, Red and Heidi entered the room. "Okay what did we miss? Cartman wasted his time and ass buying various chips from the vending machines." Kenny explained.

"Aye! Shut the fuck up!" Cartman snapped at Kenny as he looked at Token's unhappy face. "Token. Listen to me. LISTEN TO ME!" Cartman shook him hard as, "Eric! Careful! He still has the casts!" Heidi reminded him as he soon got Token's attention.

"Why did I hook you and Nichole back then? One, you 2 are black. Two, my prediction of you 2 is a perfect fit! A match made in heaven! And three, this shipping that I support wholeheartedly is never going to break and to make sure of that, you will train your ass properly and actively once you fucking recover and that way, you can wipe that smirk off that asshole who thinks he can win and steal your bitch!"

Cartman's word hit Token hard. All watched as the hopelessness he had is now converted into hope as he smiled with determination. Looking at Cartman, "Let's do this."

"Now you're talking." Cartman then fist bump him. "When the fuck did Cartman become so motivational?" Kyle wondered as, "Btw Token, I also have one more reason for hooking you up with your black chick." said Cartman. "And that, is to enjoy my racist ass into ripping you and your black bitch off for fun."

 **And...**

It cuts to outside as, "KICK!" Cartman crashed onto the wall as, "Let me guess, one of his racist comments?" asked Bebe.

"You said it." Lola replied as they read through their fashion magazines. From the doorway, "Nice move Nichole."

"Thanks Kyle."

 **Back inside...**

Once Dr Tyrus returned, "After a few days, Token will be discharged with full recovery."

"Understood and thank you." Wendy thanked the doctor as they left but first, "Hey Token. Let me sign your cast." Butters requested as he took out a black marker.

"Hey that sounds like fun." Red exclaimed.

"I wanna try it out!" Clyde piped in.

So for the next few minutes, the gang signed on Token's casts wishing him a speedy recovery or wrote down words of encouragement. Token looked at each of them. Smiling, "I guess I'm no longer alone." He thought. "I thought I can handle this but I realized that without my friends, it's impossible. But with their help, it's guaranteed to work after all."

Hope sure has filled Token's mind as he continued resting in the hospital.

 **And then...**

So during Token's stay in the hospital, he was well taken care off. Though he missed being back at the villa, he's coping well as his injuries heal slowly but surely.

The gang would every night pay him a visit not as the entire group but some of them per day. Lola brought some brownies for Token on one visit. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Clyde dropped by for some Yu-Gi-Oh! card games with him on another visit and finally, Nichole and David just kept him company by chatting and stuff.

Token never felt so comforted during his hospital stay. And he looks forward to getting out of the cast and this place soon enough...

 **A few days later...**

On June 13 which is on Wednesday, Cartman woke up first. "Ah...2 weeks of relaxing. No shitty work for a time being. All the motherfuckers even I all asked for 2 weeks of break just yesterday and it's approved." He thought with a smile. He decided to start his morning by going to the kitchen and trying to eat his favourite snacks before breakfast. (Is this a good idea Cartman? You're killing yourself dude. LOL because I am commenting about him!)

Downstairs, Cartman reached the living and, "Sup dude."

 **"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?! TOKEN!?"** Cartman shouted in surprise. So loud it woke everyone up as they tiredly left their rooms running into each other.

"Oh ***. Why would fatass shout so early in the morning." Kyle groaned.

"My beauty sleep was disrupted." said Isla.

"I was having a good dream until it got shattered by a single shout." said Francis.

"I'll just go downstairs and sleep on the couch." said Jason.

But once they all went downstairs, "Oh my ***! Token!" Nichole's reaction was precious. She ran and hugged Token tightly. He smiled for he was sitting on the couch and upon seeing the whole gang, he stood up to meet them and a hug collided onto him from his girl.

"Glad you recovered dude." said Kyle.

"Shit. I thought he's still gonna be crippled and join the cripple club." Cartman made a snark remark as he gestured to Jimmy and Timmy. Upon hearing that, Token punched Cartman on the arm "KSH!"

"***damnit you black cunt!" Cartman snapped as he felt the pain. Token then looked at his arm. "I sure am glad it healed. But..."

"But what dude?" Stan asked placing his hand on his shoulder. Then, "Oh yeah. He did sign up for that contest at the beach." Kevin recalled.

"Yeah...but I only have like, 6 days to prepare for it. I'm not so sure if I can get myself into good shape." Token stated.

All were silent as they stared or murmured among themselves for a few minutes. Then, "Token. You're not going to train alone." Wendy declared as one by one, everyone all had a determined face inspiring Token with the passion and will he needs.

 **So later...**

At the park, Token is seen in his sports attire jogging. Then from behind, Nichole and David caught up during the jog and then behind them, the others all are seen jogging together. The guys wore T-shirts or singlets with shorts while the girls wore sports bras or T-shirts with shorts.

The whole gang jogged around the park helping Token to train for the upcoming Muscle Beach. And in last place, "***...damnit! Wait!...Ha...Ha..." Seriously Cartman, try to catch up. "I...I...I'm too..." Cartman just stopped to catch his breath but instead, he just plopped to the ground. "Oh ***...oh ***..." He groaned and panted as after a while, the gang jogged into him.

"C'mon fatass! Get up and get fit with us!" Kyle ordered.

"Well what the fuck are you waiting for you pathetic ***! Help me up!" Cartman ordered.

"Do it yourself!" Kyle replied.

"I can't. I'm too pooped." Cartman replied trying to use petty excuses to excuse himself from this gang activity.

All were displeased by his laziness and excuse when, "I got an idea!" All stared at Heidi as she fixed her hair which was tied into a ponytail.

 **Soon enough...**

"You motherfuckers can't do that to me!" Cartman complained.

"Relax you fat tub of lard. It'll benefit Token's training." said Craig as the scene reveals Cartman tied up and the rope is connected and tied to Token's body. "Alright dude. Go!" Stan declared as Token started running and, "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Cartman shouted as Token continued running while Cartman was dragged along hitting his head onto the ground. All laughed and cheered.

 **Back at the manor...**

After lunch, Token hit the gym again and this time, "Alright dude. Don't push yourself to 100. Do 50 okay?"

"Alright Kenny. I'll this time take it easy." Token got the weights ready as he got into position at the bench press. "Go." Kenny ordered as Token took it easy as he worked and trained throughout his session. "11...12...13..." Kenny counted his bench press as he checked the time through his phone.

After that, "Okay dude. Take a break." He tossed Token a bottle of water as he drank it.

After an hour, David took over as Token went to lift weights at another exercise station. After a while, another break as Kyle took over.

So throughout the afternoon, Token worked out and rested and repeated the cycle with each of his friends to help him out alternatively. He used every gym equipment and station to whip himself into good shape and enhance his physical strength. Hard work pays off and maintaining a healthy and strong body is a priority to take note off.

 **That night...**

"Happy Birthday Jason White!" The gang cheered as the birthday cake baked by Millie and Esther was brought to Jason. "Man, who would have guessed that my birthday was revealed in the wiki?" Jason thought. "Good thing the writer has planned this scene."

As the gang gathered around, Jason made a wish and blew the candles. All cheered as they started partying.

As always, Cartman stuffs his face. And then, Stan and Wendy fed each other the birthday cake and likewise, Kyle and Bebe. Cute. And also, Token decided to relax as he and Clyde gamed on Mortal Kombat at the lounge. "Man, this is so balanced dude." said Token.

"Yup. That way, you won't need to tire yourself out a lot." said Clyde as, "SHIT!" Okay he lost and his character which is Sub Zero got "finished".

In the living room, Jason is opening his presents when his iPad received a Face Time call. He picked it up and answered and then, the face of Emily Marx appeared. (And if you don't know who she is, she's the girl with blonde hair that broke up with Jason in the Skankhunt episode)

"Hi Jason! Happy birthday!" She greeted.

"Emily! How nice of you to surprise me!" Jason greeted back.

Those in the living room decided to leave him so that he can have his private chat with his girlfriend.

After a few minutes, "Alright. I got to go. I'll see you right here soon enough." Emily then ended the chat leaving Jason stunned. "She...She...She's gonna see me right here? I wonder when? Sounds interesting...especially for the gang." Jason thought with a smile as the party continues on until midnight.

 **And the next day...**

Another day for Token to train for Muscle Beach but somehow in the morning, "We're going to a sports centre?"

"That's right Token. I sent Theresa and Jenny to book some courts for us." said Wendy.

"So I'm going active by being sporty huh?" Token asked looking surprised. "I only need to do some lifting to enhance my physical strength."

"I know. But it can't be all the time. Everyone needs a hobby at least and one of the hobbies you like is playing basketball right?" Wendy stated.

Token did some thinking. "Alright but starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be lifting weights only for the rest of the days till the contests."

"Very well because I was just trying to encourage the whole gang to be fit and stay healthy although only one turns a deaf ear on me." said Wendy as she gestured at Cartman who's sitting on the couch eating a ton of bacon and sausages and watching the 2018 FIFA World Cup Russia match highlights.

"Understood. I'll keep your word as long as you participate." Wendt and Token shook hands as, "Now pack your sports bag. We're leaving in 10 minutes."

 **So later...**

At the sports centre, the gang split up as the boys went to play basketball and the girls went to play volleyball.

So at the indoor volleyball court, the girls are all wearing their volleyball uniforms from their old high school.

"Wow, it still fits me despite not wearing it for a while." said Bebe.

"I still remember the team logo." said Red as they got into teams. Wendy, Bebe, Red, Millie, Theresa and Lola in one team and Esther, Jenny, Isla, Nichole, Annie, and Allie in another team. Once ready and in position, Sally tossed a volleyball to Wendy and Heidi blew the whistle. Game on!

And at the indoor basketball court, Token, Clyde, Jason, Kevin and Francis are wearing their basketball jerseys from high school. "I still remember how strong we were as a team." said Clyde.

"The high school logo sure is something." Francis admired it remembering the times they had together in the sports team. Opposite them, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters are wearing different basketball jerseys. Kyle even wore the Denver Nuggets one that Nichole gave him on his birthday.

Once all teams are ready, Scott got the basketball ready as he stood in the centre. Cartman and Token faced each other.

"Get ready to lose and I'll stick a pole into your fucking black hole!" Cartman insulted.

"Fuck off." Token insulted back as Craig blew the whistle and Scott tossed the ball in the air. Game on!

 **After that...**

Back at home, Token resumed his workout except this time, he's going to a greater height. "I did 50 bench presses yesterday. Time to beat it and make it 60!" He declared as he got ready and Nichole watched over him. "Go." She ordered as Token started his workout session that lasted throughout the afternoon until evening with Nichole supporting him throughout the time.

 **And later that night...**

"Someone grab the chips and other snacks!" Stan ordered.

"I'll get them!" Kevin called out. "I'll help!" Jason volunteered as they went downstairs."

"And get all the fucking soda and booze we have in this fucking house!" Cartman shouted. "House party!"

He got smacked on the head by Kyle. "Idiot! We're not throwing a party! We're having-"

"Guys! It's starting in a 15 minutes! We need to get everything ready!" Stan called out to them. "Jimmy, Timmy, you done with the popcorn?"

"A-A-Almost done!" Jimmy replied.

"TIMMIIHH! POP!" Timmy exclaimed as the 2 of them are working on the popcorn.

After several minutes, Kevin and Jason arrived with potato chips consisting of Lays, Ruffles, Doritos and other snacks like Roller Coaster and various ones from Calbee. Behind them, Butters, Tweek and Scott arrived with cans of soda and bottles of liquor.

Once all settled down, "It's starting! Russia VS Saudi Arabia! Hell yeah!" Cartman cheered as the entire gang sat down together and cheered as the World Cup begins! (And I'll be keeping track of the recent highights and stuff for this story)

 **And so...**

So for the next 5 days from morning to evening, Token focused on training his body. He lifted heavier weights, did more than the result expected and as he grows stronger, his stamina has been boosted and all the weight lifting has become easier as the days go by.

He also remembers to take care of his body as after working out at a station, he'll rest for a while until he's refreshed enough to continue on. He felt alive whenever he works out and go the extra mile to test himself with heavier weights.

Although he works out a lot, the only time he fully rest his entire body is at night due to FIFA World Cup which he does not want to miss out. Yup, he has seen and cheered at any football team that scores and wins the match with his friends.

Nichole supports him a lot and the most. Yup, his encounter with Jock sure demoralised him but still, Token trained harder and maintains his body into a full, strong shape. Nichole would everyday watch him at the gym and help him in his training. She even refreshed him with plenty of water and some love. Just simple ones like kissing his cheeks and lips. This kind of affection motivated Token even more to push himself further but not too much.

Still, Nichole's not the only one. The others also helped and supported him. Some of the guys even trained with him to show their support. Mostly, Stan, Kenny and Clyde as they encouraged him and even helped him by adding more weights or recording his results in working out.

Token has everything he needs. Decent training, support and most importantly, determination, encouragement and the will supplied to him by his friends especially the love of his life. He never felt so much better.

Plus, in every workout, a special training montage would be played as he trains. It works as he uses the equipment and he carries a serious face every time. (Need to research more on montages)

 **And then...**

On June 20 which is the day of the contest, "Oh my ***! Token you are so fucking ripped!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Shit! Look at you! You look like Dwayne Johnson but a bit bigger than him somehow!" said Stan.

"Can you believe it? Token has finally reached it!" Clyde added.

Yep. Token has undergo major changes in his body, his abs had become rock hard, his muscles are even stronger and firmer than before and yes, he may have grown taller a bit or so...

"Guys." Token spoke as he flexed his muscles and posed in front of the mirror which was held by Butters and Scott.

"I'm ready!"

 **Yes you are ready Token! Ready to participate in Muscle Beach and go competitive! In the next chapter however.**

 **And I almost forgot Jason White's birthday in which I found his date! But I also heard from sources that Tweek's birthday is on August 17. I need clarification from you all whether it's true or not.**

 **And so, will Token's hard work pay off? Will he win Muscle Beach and keep his sweetheart Nichole? Hope this chapter is written well. Reviews appreciated.**


	37. Muscle Beach Token

**Chapter 37: Muscle Beach Token**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Boi Marsh: Let's see if Token wins this**

 **South Down: Now why do you want Kenny and Lola to spar? And...Butters and Nelly...need time to see it**

 **Guest 1: Good scene**

 **Guest 2: Either it'll be next chapter or a mention. I shall decide because I have more projects for this story**

 **Guest 3: Now I understand**

 **Guest 4: Reaction? I think you know already. You want to test me? Well...Jason might be interested I guess**

 **Guest 5: I'll remember to add the scene in one of the chapters**

 **Guest 6 aka Pigkiller55, Guest 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 & 18: Hmmm...I shall decide**

 **Guest 7: Alright I'll see what I can do and plan the chapter for the one that the guest, Storyteller mentioned since you agreed to it**

 **Guest 14: The first one looks confusing but the second one makes sense now**

 **Guest 15: 4 to 5 days**

 **Guest 16: Story? You may have to look deeper. The entire story?**

 **Guest 17: Working on it and here**

 **Guest 19: Now how do I hide critic?**

* * *

Some serious training Token had. So much weight lifting he did and OMG! He now is ripped! With a 6-pack, rock hard abs and stronger muscles, Token is ready for Muscle Beach!

Alright, cut the intro short and move to Malibu Beach.

 **At Malibu Beach...**

The gang arrived and used the same spot they used for their first beach party before. The guys are prepping the place as David prep the BBQ pit and the guys settled the stuff down. Tweek is inflating a beach ball and Kenny and Clyde are cleaning their surfboards. "We bought them yesterday." said Clyde.

While David is prepping the BBQ pit, Kyle and Stan got the meat ready. "Beef Burger patties, pork chops, chicken breasts, drumsticks, thighs and wings, steak, frankfurter and bratwurst sausages, onions, tomatoes and wow, many more for this party." said Kyle as Stan took out a jar full of spicy beef chili. "Used for chili dogs."

"Yeah. And we're all gonna support Token in the Muscle Beach." said Kyle as nearby Token is flexing his muscles and he's wearing a purple speedo. His arm and leg muscles are visible and likewise, his 6 pack, rock hard abs.

Plus, the other boys all wore swim trunks.

Cartman's is red, Kyle's is striped with the colours, orange and forest green, Stan's is blue with a red vertical line on the sides, Kenny's is orange with a brown vertical line on the sides, Butters' is sky blue, Clyde's is burgundy with a maroon vertical line on the sides, Tweek's is yellow with brown square patterns, Craig's is dark blue, Francis's is light brown with white X patterns, Kevin's is cyan with yellow star patterns, David's is striped with the colours, white and blue, Jason's is medium purple, Scott's is striped with the colours, lime green and lemon yellow, Jimmy's is grey with yellow lightning patterns and Timmy's is red violet.

Then, "Hey guys. Sorry we're late." The girls had arrived from changing into their swimsuits and wow, the eyes of all the guys widen upon their sight.

Wendy is wearing a violet bandeau bikini with pink rose prints.

Bebe is wearing a crimson bandeau bikini with sunflower prints.

Red is wearing a navy blue bandeau bikini with white daisy prints.

Annie is wearing a dark brown bandeau bikini with dandelion prints.

Heidi is wearing an olive green bandeau bikini with pink tulip prints.

Millie is wearing a sea green bandeau bikini with iris prints.

Esther is wearing an electric blue bandeau bikini with daffodil prints.

Sally is wearing an azure bandeau bikini with orchid prints.

Allie is wearing a medium purple bandeau bikini with yellow lotus flower prints.

Jenny is wearing a sapphire blue bandeau bikini with violet flower prints.

Lola is wearing a emerald green bandeau bikini with cherry blossom prints.

Theresa is wearing a tiger orange bandeau bikini with red clover prints.

Isla is wearing a scarlet bandeau bikini with peony prints.

And finally, Nichole is wearing a yellow bandeau bikini with pink carnation prints.

Plus, all the bikinis are strapless and the entire beach was attracted to them as males gasped, fainted, had a boner and some got slapped on the faces by their girlfriends.

"Oh shit! You got hot bikinis for us to admire!" Clyde exclaimed as he approached Jenny. "All these swimsuits are floral designs." She stated as she cuddled to Clyde.

Wendy lay beside Stan doing a sexy pose. "How do I look?"

"As hot as the roses." Stan placed his arm around her as she snuggled to him.

As some of the couples hang out together, the fun begins.

David started grilling the meat as Red and Kevin prepared the food by making the burgers and chili dogs.

On the sands, Butters is monitoring a drone around the beach while Wendy, Bebe, Allie, Theresa, Isla, Stan and Kyle are playing Frisbee. Cartman is just pigging out eating cheese curls. Beside him, Jenny and Lola are sunbathing. "Hey Cartman. Chew with mouth close please."

"Fine bitches." Cartman mumbled as he looked at the packet. "Shit! Empty!" He then looked at his bag. "More chips for me!" He thought with a smile because his bag contains tons of snacks.

Now at the sea...

...

...

...

"SURF'S UP!" Clyde cheered surfing by with Kenny for the waves are at a perfect timing for both of them to feel the rush of the wave. "WOO-HOO!" Kenny cheered surfing up and doing a backflip and landing on his surfboard with precise balance.

At the same time, "Got it!" Millie got the beach ball and tossed it to Tweek as he swam to catch it. "To me Tweek!" Craig called out as Tweek tossed the ball to him but when Craig tried to catch it, it slipped off his hands. Then, Esther jumped up and caught it!

"Great catch!" Craig told his girl. She smiled and tossed the ball to him as they had fun.

Back on the sands, Francis is taking pictures of the scenery of the beach and now, he just took a picture of Clyde and Kenny's surfing while at the BBQ area, Heidi, Sally and Jason stopped by for a drink.

"Pass me a Mountain Dew!" Jason called out. Sally found a can and tossed it to him while Heidi took out a can of Sprite and Sally took out a can of Coke Zero. "We sure packed a lot of cold refreshments." said Sally.

"One way to cool off on a hot day at the beach. Cheers!" Heidi, Sally and Jason had a toast as they bonded with drinks and chats.

And then, Token is seen with Nichole as she gently and softly brushed her hand on his abs. "Token. You can do this."

"Yeah Nichy. Muscle Beach starts at 1:30pm. Need to at least get enough strength and energy to win this." He replied as he placed his hand around her and his other hand is lifting a light dumbbell.

Just then, "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged back." All stopped to see Jock snickering. "Some party you all having." He exclaimed as he went to the BBQ pit and took some burgers and chili dogs that Red just finished.

"HEY! That's rude of you to do that!" Kevin exclaimed but instead, Jock grabbed Kevin and threw him off!

"AAAAAAHHH!" He crashed onto Butters and his drone went out of control and it crashed onto the sand. "Oh hamburgers. I just bought it yesterday!" Butters exclaimed as he looked at the wreckage.

Now back there, "I see more chicks than ever!" He placed his arm around Red but, "Hey! I got a boyfriend so get your filthy arm off me!"

"Aw what's wrong? Red with anger, you should be red with love." Jock stated as he acted like a womanizer. He then saw Jenny and Lola and lifted them up from their beach towels. "Impressed?"

"Not very!" said Jenny.

"Yeah! You just ruined our sunbathing!" Lola stated as Jock dropped them and then, stalked Wendy and Bebe. "I smell more hot chicks in this area. A good place for me to be with." He stated as he placed his arms around Wendy and Bebe and pulled them close to him.

"HEY! That's my blonde beauty you cunt!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Leave my Wendy alone!" Stan called out as he and Kyle went to confront him but Jock punched their faces. Wendy and Bebe gasped in shock as Jock tightly made them cuddle to him. "See? I'm not only a bodybuilder, Imma ladies' man."

Then, "Hey!" he turned to see Token and Nichole. "Ah...I see you got abs. Not bad." Jock commented. "But it's useless and futile for you. Remember, I hold the title for 6 years and not only I'll make it my 7th win, but your girl shall me mine you weakling!"

"We'll see about that later you piece of cock shit." said Token as Jock left them. "I don't care about what he says, I still love you Token. You're strong, sporty and humble. Not to mention how much you care for me in all these years." Nichole told him.

Everyone awe at this. Then, "Yo guys. What did we miss?" Kenny asked as he and Clyde had just reached the shores from their surfing.

"We just me this Jock. He's one fucking arrogant cunt." said Kevin.

"He's rude and thinks he's a ladies' man!" said Red. "I wish I can sock his eyeballs and rip them out hard!" said Wendy.

"That's way too far Wendy." Stan stated and she kinda was embarrassed. Oops.

"Gee Token, you're gonna have one tough competition ahead of you." said Kyle.

"Yeah man...wish me luck guys." Token requested.

"Don't worry Token. The whole gang always support each other and we're gonna give you all the support you need for this!" Wendy stated with assurance.

All agreed and cheered for Token as he lifted Nichole letting her sit on his left shoulder. "And one thing's for sure, this Jock has a tiny dick!" said Cartman as he laughed at his own joke leaving the others stunned and confused. "Oh ***...that literally does not make any sense." Kyle thought shaking his head as Cartman continued to laugh at his own joke.

 **Later...**

"Lunch time for the whole familia." David thought as he deep fried some fries at a miniature fryer. "Mobile and designed with a generator to power the machine and heat the oil. Temperature can also be adjusted." Heidi explained as lunch is ready and the whole gang gathered around and started digging in.

"Chili dogs for me!" Kenny cheered taking one and then, "Wanna share babe?"

"Sure. Just like in those movies." Lola and Kenny then started eating the chili dog from both ends the chili and the sausage until their lips came in contact.

"So cool! So sweet! So romantic!" Annie exclaimed as she ate a sandwich. All awe at this as, "I wanna try that move!" said Clyde as he and Jenny who are about to share the chili dog together did the same thing as Kenny and Lola.

"So Dahveed, how come your culinary skills are supreme?" asked Stan as he and Wendy shared a box of fries.

"Well amigo, I spent my free time watching tutorial videos of Gordon Ramsay." David answered.

"The celebrity chef who goes on saying fuck off! And tons of profanities that have the word, "fuck" or "cock" on it." said Wendy. The group laughed and even better, "Aye! This brownie is as hard as my cock! This lasagne is a sloppy as my grandpa's fuckin shit! FUCK OFF!" Cartman imitated using British accent as they laughed along.

"Dude. I can still recall your impersonation and disguise!" Stan told Cartman. "Whoa, he did these?" asked Wendy.

"Amigo, I got to hear this interesante tale!" David exclaimed.

"Well in summary, my dad got addicted to cooking fancy meals and me and my friends tried to discourage him so that he can quit. The Gordon Ramsay Disguise and Impersonation was one of the plans though it did a little bit of attraction to other celebrity chefs." Stan explained.

"I was wondering why Ramsay's head is big. But now I know." said Wendy as all laughed.

Further from them, Token took what he needs and is sitting beside his girl eating his lunch. After that, "I need to be at the competition." He told the gang. "Sure dude. We'll be there!" Kyle called out.

"I bet my money on you to win this!" said Craig.

"What? You were betting on the Muscle Beach?" asked Sally.

"Duh. There's a booth that has some betting taking place." Craig explained.

"KEWL! I'm getting my green!" Cartman left as one by one, the boys all left to place their bets. "That was probably a very bad idea for the guys." said Heidi.

"Well what can we do? Men these days would bet on anything. Football matches, boxing matches, any kind of match." Wendy explained.

"Except for a matchstick." said Bebe as the girls laughed.

 **Later...**

Muscle Beach is beginning as a large crowd gathered around. On a stage built on the beach, there are 10 muscular bodybuilders which include Token and Jock and in the audience, lots of screaming girls in which they get overexcited over the contestant's body.

The gang is all standing together as, "What a fucking madhouse it is!" Clyde exclaimed covering his ears from the screaming.

"More like a Loud House." said Kenny who's looking at the episode guide in his phone and he's wearing his earpiece.

"Okay when is this bedlam going to die down?" Lola asked.

Then, the host arrived on stage as all quiet themselves down. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 12th annual Muscle Beach! I'm your host Donny Chris and here in this event, we have 10 strong and handsome men ready to prove their strength and worthiness including 6 time winner, Jock Abson!"

More screaming and shrieking as the gang covered their ears. After a minute, "Now for this event, we have 3 special guests here to judge Muscle Beach. First, he's famous in the X-Men movies and even has 3 movies of his own! Let's welcome...

...

...

...

...

...

"HUGH JACKMAN!"

The well-known actor then arrived onstage as everyone cheered. "No fucking way..." Francis exclaimed as the host moved on.

"Second, he's strong, he's super and he's famous in the DC Extended Universe! Say hello to...

...

...

...

...

...

"HENRY CAVILL!"

The well-known actor arrived onstage as Hugh shook hands with him and the crowd went wild.

"**** shit..." Craig exclaimed. "If I get an autograph from him, I would be sooooo happy." And then, the host continued on.

"And finally, he was known as the Rock in WWE and has appeared in movies like Baywatch, Rampage, the Fast and the Furious Franchise and in the upcoming onw, Skyscraper, let's give it up for...

...

...

...

...

...

"DWAYNE JOHNSON!"

The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation as the large, black, well-known wrestler and actor arrived on stage as he shook hands with the other 2 judges.

"Now this is getting good." David exclaimed as Francis snapped a photo of the 3 judges.

After that, "Hey everyone. It's great to be here for this event. Not to mention this beach is beautiful." Hugh spoke first. "Yeah and from what I see, the contestants sure are ready to battle out." said Henry. "And I sure recall the days I was at the beach in the filming." said Dwayne . "Anyways, to the contestants. Give it all you got, prove your strength and worth and may the best man win!"

All cheered and the contestants even clapped in appreciation as the 3 judges left the stage and sat down on a long table which is reserved for them as Donny resumed his role.

"And now, let the competition begin!"

 **So...**

"First, we have round 1 which is the Heavy Weight!" Donny announced as on the sand, is a large heavy weight. "This thing weighs 500 lb. Let's see how the contestants fare!"

So they all gave it their all displaying incredible strength and endurance. When it's Jock's turn. "In 5 seconds." He boasted as he instantly did it in literally 5 seconds. The judges are impressed as they wrote down the score.

When it's Token's turn, "Try not to break yourself loser dog." Jock mocked silently at him as Token glared at him and went to the area. There, he got ready as the gang cheered for him. Even Francis is recording the scene.

"Here goes nothing. All my training, all my hard work. It's all or nothing." Token thought and then, he grabbed hold of the bars and using all his strength, he lifted in up and up and up until it's raised!

The crowd cheered and the gang hi-5 each other. The judges are very impressed as they wrote down the score to themselves.

 **After that...**

"Round 2 will be a tire race!" Donny announced as on the sands again, all 10 contestants had ropes tied around their body and behind them are 7 large, heavy tires which are used for the dump trucks piled up and tied together. There's a finish line in front of them. "I recall doing this." Token thought. "This should be easy as long as I maintain my balance while racing."

"Short distance only but it'll be difficult to reach the finish line and whatever you do, do not let a tire fall off the pile because if it does, you lose the race. Automatic!" Donny announced as he took out a glock.

"Contestants ready?" All are ready. "And...

...

...

...

...

...

"GO!"

"BANG!"

A shot was fired in the air and, "SPLAT!"

"Ewww...a dead pelican..." Jenny exclaimed at the sight of the dead bird's cadaver which landed in front of the gang.

Now the race began as the bodybuilders started dragging the heavy pile and trudging their way. The crowd cheered with words of encouragement and many screaming is all for Jock as he proudly trudged through faster than the others.

Token is behind him going fast and steady while some of the other contestants either maintained their speed and balance while others ended up having a few tires fall off their pile and they lost the round.

But in the end, "I win muthafuckers!" Jock boasted as the girls screamed some more.

"I love you Jock!" A bikini girl shouted.

"I love your abs Jock!" Another one exclaimed.

"Win it for us all!" 3 girls screamed together.

The cheering and screaming goes on as Jock flexed his muscles and then, walked to Token. "It looks like I'm claiming my prizes in a very short time."

"It's not over yet. There's the final round." said Token.

"Right. And that's where I'll crush the competition and retain my winning streak." Jock added as he turned and walked away with some sand kicked onto Token's face.

"Shithead..." Token thought as he got ready for the final round.

 **Soon enough...**

"The final round is here! And it's all the beautiful sexy ladies' favourite round! The Sexiest Abs Contest!" Donny announced. "All our competitions will show, flex and pose their bodies and the judges will judge how good and muscular the body is."

And now on stage, all the contestants are ready as Henry Cavill went there and showed them a box containing small pieces of rolled paper tied with a rubber band. "Take one each." He told them as they complied.

Token got his and after unrolling it, "10. That means..."

"Last place." Jock replied as Token stared at him. "Ha. I get to put up a show first. Wait and see because I'm winning!" Still boastful and prideful he is.

So on stage, Jock is first as he started to do something odd. He started flexing his muscles, posing strange poses and even danced and shook his body around a bit.

Girls were screaming hysterically, some had fainted and some started masturbating.

"It sounded like he's being a male stripper." said Craig.

"GAH! Male stripper?! I don't like this!" Tweek panicked pulling his spiky blonde hair.

Jock continued his 'performance' as he even gave flirtatious looks at the girls including those in the gang especially Nichole as he made kissing sounds at her.

"Ewww..." Isla groaned.

"If you ask me, he's not my type." Allie exclaimed.

"If he does it again, I need a paper bag." said Theresa as Jock ended his performance as he gave kisses to the crowd by kissing his hand and waving to the crowd as the girls had gone even crazier than ever.

"I really hope Token wins this." said Nichole. "This Jock is creeping me out so bad."

"Relax Nichole. He has a humble heart and the will to give it his best. Definitely, he'll win this for sure." said Heidi.

"And that's why us boys bet our money on him." said Kevin as the boys nodded in agreement and the girls were like, uh, stunned.

 **After a while...**

"And last for not least, he's a newcomer with a perfect start, Token Black!" Donny announced. Token looked pretty nervous. "I saw the posing but how will I fare?" He thought as he went on stage an stared at the crowd.

A few seconds had passed as Token took a deep breath. With his eyes closed. He struck a pose. All awe at this and his eyes opened up. He then flexed his muscles. All awe some more and then, he did warm up exercises while posing and flexing his muscles.

"Check it out! He's getting the hang of it!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah Token Show them how fit you are to earn a strong, healthy and muscular body!" Kyle thought with a smile as Token even did a push up with one hand and posed a few boxing moves which flexing his muscles.

The judges observed and nodded in interest and once Token's done, they applauded in satisfaction and likewise, the crowd. And after that, they wrote down the score as Donny went onstage. "Marvellous for a first timer like you! Alright. 3 rounds are over and the judges had tallied the score and will announce the winner on stage right now!"

All cheered as Hugh, Henry and Dwayne went onstage and Hugh showed Donny the results. "Alright. The winner of Muscle Beach goes to..." All the contestants and audience stared in concern as the judge prepared to announce the name...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"JOCK ABSON!"

The crowd cheered, the girls screamed in excitement and the gang felt defeated. "Shit..." Craig exclaimed. "Fuck!" Cartman cursed throwing his ice cream on the sand which he soon regretted doing and Nichole is heartbroken as on stage, Jock waved to the crowd and was awarded a gold trophy and a banner slung on his shoulder wearing it and it has the words, "MUSCLE BEACH."

"Dudes, this is so over for Token. He came all the way prepared and yet, he lost." Kyle sighed as Cartman spoke up. "Kahl. Sometiems when thing don't go our way or we don't expect it, there's only one thing to do to change that."

And later after the event, the gang went to see Jock as he's getting ready to leave. "Deal's a deal." Token spoke first.

"Ah yes, my lovely prize. Glad you stick to it." Jock replied with pride as Nichole felt heartbroken some more to the point she shed a tear. She was still holding Token's hand but refused to let go but somehow, "I'll be fair for once. You can have a moment with her while I change." He took his sports bag as he went to the outhouse when suddenly, small bottles containing miniature medical capsules were dropped out from his bag.

"**** shit! Are those steroids?!" Francis noticed. The entire beach stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at Jock. "W-Wait! This is a mistake! I swear I-"

But it was too late as the 3 judges took action by snatching his trophy and removing the banner. The girls who once idolized Jock started jeering as snacks, drinks and trash were thrown on him. "STOP IT! STOP IT! I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH-"

"BZZZZZZK!" A taser struck him as an officer with several cops appeared. "A patron reported of illegal steroids from this famous Muscle Beach winner and you know the law. Take him away!" The cops at about 12 of them lifted Jock since he's too heavy and they walked away but before that, "WOW! He sure has a tiny dick!" Cartman exclaimed for he ripped his speedo off and now, everyone's laughing at the unconscious body while it's being taken away.

After that, Donny made an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Due to an exposure, Jock Abson has lost the title and broken the streak. And now, I announce the new winner of Muscle Beach, TOKEN BLACK!"

The crowd cheered and the gang jumped for joy. Nichole was so happy she ran to Token and kissed him. "I'm so proud of you!" She then felt his abs. "Wow...they're so manly and hot!" She exclaimed with a deep blush.

And then, the 3 judges handed Token the trophy and placed the banner around his shoulder as they had a photo with him with Francis taking pictures followed by the entire gang including himself for he had the host do the photo taking.

 **After the fun...**

The gang is back at their spot not only celebrating Token's win but also, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOKEN!"

"Wow...double chocolate fudge cake." Token exclaimed as Jenny and Lola brought it before him. After he blew the candles, the gang had another party with cake, donuts, cupcakes and soda.

During that, "I gotta admit Cartman. I guess playing dirty doesn't hurt if it's once in a while." said Kyle.

"Yup. Once is all it takes." Cartman replied as he and Kyle fist bump. "But how did you get your hands on those drugs?" Kyle asked secretly.

"Made a deal with some gang and I paid them with my own money." Cartman replied. "And don't worry. Not very much."

"I can for once believe you fatass." Kyle replied.

"Aye!" Cartman was pissed as he ate a donut.

As the gang partied, "Hey mind if we join the fun?" They stopped to see Hugh Jackman, Henry Cavill and Dwayne Johnson standing by.

"OH MY ***! I want your autograph!" Craig screamed in excitement running to Henry as he smiled at him taking out a paper pad. "Name?"

"Craig Tucker!" He then called for his girlfriend. "And this is my girl."

"Esther Harrison." She introduced as Henry signed 2 autographs. The others then wanted one too as the 3 judges signed a lot of autographs.

Once all got the signatures, they invited them to have some cake as Dwayne Johnson approached Token for a private chat. "Y' know, when I heard your name onstage, it reminds me of someone."

"Who?" asked Token.

"Your father." Dwayne replied making him gasp. "Yeah when he was young, he participated in Muscle Beach and guess what? I met him as a competitor. We had a little rivalry since we got very nice abs but I developed a strong friendship with him." (And I can't tell how history can link but we'll see)

"Wow...my dad also took part in Muscle Beach and met you. But I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah. I was in WWE and in acting. But I did other stuff like this." Dwayne then looked at the time through his watch. "Oops. I gotta go. We'll KIT then."

"Nice. It's an honour to meet you." Token shook his hand as after the gang exchanged goodbyes, the 3 of them left via limo while the gang continued to party.

 **Some time later...**

"Party's over and now how will we end our beach party?" Nichole asked the gang. Then Token looked at the ocean for a moment. "Last one to the ocean is a rotten piece of shit!"

"I am not gonna lose to you all!" Cartman declared as the gang cheered and ran to the ocean as swimming and splashing took place. And Cartman is in last place.

 **So much to do especially researching on male actors who do workouts and planning the Muscle Beach.**

 **Anyways, I'll be on holiday for several days so I may not be active for a while until I return to resume my work. Sorry to mention this.**

 **Well, Token has won Muscle Beach in unexpected turn of events and Nichole can be with him forever. Hope this chapter is pretty good. Reviews appreciated.**


	38. Unexpected

**Chapter 38: Unexpected**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **South Down: So you want to see some action between them? Hmmm...let me see what I can do**

 **WildCard0531: For the first one, yes you remind me about the scene so just be patient and you'll see it soon. For the second one, I think only the second option is perfectly ideal because they were part of my plans**

 **Love: Okay**

 **Obese: LOL!**

 **Guest 1: Yes, I finally did**

 **Boi Marsh: Ha! Ha! Thanks!**

 **Guest 2: Your top 10 moments for the 5 couples are very impressive!**

 **Guest 3: Early enough for him to enjoy it I guess**

 **Guest 4: Well, looks like a vote is to be announced or something**

 **Guest 5: The Zoo day will be out soon**

 **Guest 6: That is one dirty magazine...**

 **Guest 7: Crash Bandicoot sounds very familiar in my eyes once I read your review...**

 **Guest 8: Another unexpected occurrence that happened in Chapter 34. Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **Guest 9, 10, 20, 21: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 11: Since I've been making many Warriors references, yeah why not?**

 **Guest 12: Episode reference I see...**

 **Guest 13: What is 'The Nanny' about?**

 **Guest 14 aka Pigkiller55: You'll see it soon**

 **Pop, Guest 15 & 18: ****All this is like some flashbacks or something. Hmmm...let me see if I can a chapter based on that and that episode where they got trapped in a bus and talked about some flashback on the previous episodes or something**

 **Guest 16: LOL! I'll remember to put that scene in the story!**

 **Guest 17: Why not? Mission Impossible: Fallout is coming soon and I'll remember to add it in**

 ** **Guest 19: Just spar first and then, we'll see****

 **Guest 22: Game or Movie?**

 **Guest 23: Nice song though the only song I heard once was, '21 Guns'**

 **Guest 24: The focus will be on chapters 41 and 42**

 **Guest 25: Sounds nice**

 **Guest 26: I can't believe it!**

 **Guest 27: Okay then**

 **Guest 28: Impossible. I'm still in holiday mode on the day you reviewed it. But now, it's here**

 **Guest 29: From Episode 1 to 8**

 **Guest 30 and 31: Well now that I'm back from holiday, it shouldn't take long and...here!**

* * *

June is over and July is next and it starts on the first day.

And it's a special for someone who's name is not to be mentioned but also, he must not know of it.

In the kitchen, "Heidi, why are we baking 2 birthday cakes?"

"Every time we celebrate his birthday, he eats a whole birthday cake all by himself. He does that starting on our first year in high school Lola."

Both girls are planning on to bake a large cake for him and beside them, "While he eats the whole cake himself, we'll bake a similar one to the other one in which it's for the gang." Annie is explaining this to Jenny and after that, the baking begins.

While the cakes are in progress, Cartman is alone in his room taking a nap. From the doorway which was opened a bit, "He's one heavy sleeper Esther."

"Indeed Millie. Better make sure he does not smell his surprise. We got to keep it a secret." Esther closed the door quietly as she and Millie head back to their rooms.

 **Outside...**

Now it's time to check on the guys besides Cartman.

Outside at the right side of the garage, "91! 92! 93! 94! 95!" Token dribbled the ball again as Clyde, Jason, Francis and Kevin watched him.

"5 more dude!" Clyde cheered.

"Shoot it in! Shoot in it! I know you can do it!" Francis cheered along as Token dribbled the ball a bit and threw it.

"96!" And it's repeated. "97!" And it's repeated again. "98!"

"Only 2 more! He's almost got it guys!" Jason cheered.

"Yeah! Watch as the first Death Star gets shot into the hoop!" Kevin described as Token took the shot. "99!" The boys cheered. "Now watch as the second Death Star gets shot inside along with the first one!" Kevin stated.

"Until now, you still like to make Star Wars references huh Kevin?" Jason spoke to him. "I am never too old for Star Wars. As old as Master Yoda." Kevin replied as they watched Token prepare to make the 100th shot.

Then, the ball was thrown...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Okay pause the slow motion and resume normal speed)

"KNG!"

"100!" The guys cheered as all hi-5 Token one by one. "Let's go get some soda!" Token suggested as they headed back inside the villa.

 **Inside a room...**

Stan and Wendy are in the room making some plans. "This house is where we'll start a family in the future." Stan showed Wendy the house via internet through his laptop. It's a nice-looking double storey detached house with a garage, front yard and backyard. "Wow...that house is beautiful." Wendy exclaimed as she dreamed about her future with Stan.

Then, "Alright. I'll be out for a while. I'll be back before we celebrate Cartman's birthday."

"Alright Stan. Take care." Wendy replied as Stan took his brown coat and car keys and left the room.

"Hey...he left his poofball hat! Oh well, I'll just go for a swim." Wendy then left the room.

 **In the garage basement...**

Kenny is alone. All alone. "Private and with that, I can continue my work."

The whole garage appears to be converted into a secret Freedom Pal HQ. There are computers, gizmos, gadgets and other kinds of tech all over the place as Kenny worked through.

"Coon, Human Kite, Toolshed, Mosquito and I got new colours. The rest is all that remains." Kenny spoke to himself as he stood up and looked at a bulletin board that has pictures of himself, Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Clyde with a red circle and a check on it. There are also pictures of Token, Tweek, Craig, Scott, Butters, Jimmy and Timmy. And somehow, a picture of Wendy can be seen and the words, 'In progress' is written below the frame of the picture.

 **In the other basement...**

A table hockey game is in progress as on one side, Theresa and Isla just knocked the puck back to the other side where Francis and Jason stood. "Hit it!" Jason called out as Francis shot it back and then, Isla shot it back and then, "Feel my power!" Jason cheered delivering a powerful shot that, "THOK!"

"KSH!"

"OW!" Theresa fell onto the floor as the puck landed back onto the table. "What the fuck? Jason! That shot was too hard!" Isla exclaimed as she checked on Theresa. She had a bad bruise on her forehead with a bit of blood oozing out.

"Ouch..." Francis exclaimed.

"Sorry...my bad..." Jason apologized as Isla contacted Millie and Esther via her phone. A few minutes later, they arrived and patched Theresa up.

"There. She's good to go." said Millie as Theresa stood and, "SMACK!"

"OW!" Jason felt in on his cheek. "Fine, I deserve it."

"Yeah man. Second time already since the first one when you shot the cue ball off the table and gave Red a nosebleed. Boy, Sally even threw up!" Francis pointed out.

"Oh give me a break. I'm gonna get some booze." said Jason as he went to the bar.

 **At the patio...**

"Oh my gosh. Our backyard's been finally upgraded to a patio! Wow and it's so much nicer than ever!" Allie exclaimed looking at the renovation. The ground is covered with floor tiles on concrete blocks, a shelter with 2 long sofas and a small table is installed around the entrance to this area, some greenery is added and the BBQ pit is shifted to the left side between the entrance and the hot tub.

"Alright. Time to swim laps!" Allie removed her bathrobe which revealed her one piece purple and black swimsuit as she wore a swimcap and goggles. Once ready, she took a dive and started swimming laps.

 **In the lounge...**

"Boy oh boy! I move my horse token 9 steps!" Butters cheered moving it while Kyle, Tweek and Craig watched. "Okay fellas. I'll buy North Carolina!"

"Then get your money and pay up you bastard." Craig ordered as Butters sorted the money and got the card. "My turn!" Tweek rolled the dice. "GAH! I'm going to Chance!" He moved his token which is an iron and then, took a card.

"Dude. Try not to be angst when reading the Community Chest and Chance cards." said Kyle.

"But those cards are like gamble cards! Either you received luck or you're unlucky! Nyah!" Tweek flipped the card over and, "What? Go back 3 spaces?" Tweek moved his token back 3 spaces. "New York Avenue? Oh yeah, my property! Phew!" Tweek was relieved as Craig took the dice. "I better by that yellow property so that I can make money by building some fucking settlement!" Craig rolled the dice which revealed a 7. He moved his token which is a battleship and, "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!? GO TO JAIL!?"

Laughter took place as, "This is the 5th time it happened!" Craig complained and then, "Ah screw this! I forfeit! I'm gonna play some Call of Duty." Craig left the area and headed to the Xbox 360 to start it up.

"Gee...Craig sure sucks at Monopoly right?" asked Butters.

"Dude. He's gonna kick your ass since you said it loud enough for him to hear." said Kyle as Craig approached them with his knuckles cracking. "Oh hamburgers. I gotta go!" Butters ran and left the lounge as Craig pursued him.

 **Outside...**

That means at the city or town whatever as outside the supermarket, (The same one where Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Sally worked) Red, Sally, Scott and David came out.

"We have everything we need for later right?" Scott asked David.

"Of course. The shopping list is complete." David replied. "But to be sure, let's check the bags."

All checked and then, "Alright. It's all exactly from the list." said Sally.

"Nice. Red, flag us a cab." David ordered as Red managed to flag one as the 4 of them placed the groceries at the compartment at the back, boarded the cab and it drove them back home.

 **Now...somewhere at the streets...**

6 gangsters from the Turnbull DCs are hanging out by a construction site smoking and drinking cans of beer. The group consists of 5 white men and a black man. Half wear sunglasses, one wears a green headband and the other 2 wore nothing on their heads and faces. "Hey bros. Let's go mug some suckas at the park." One spoke up.

"Sure. Why the hell not? I'm fucking bored doing nothing but smoking some shit!" said another as he flicked his cigar onto the ground.

The others agreed as they headed to the park.

 **So at the park...**

The 6 Turnbull DCs hang out at some pavilion. "Okay...so who do we mug?" asked the first one.

"How about that old bitch?" asked the second one when the third one threw his empty can of beer at his bald head. "You stupid or what ya fuck? Old people don't carry much bread! You should know baldy dickhead!"

"Shut up you bald asshole!" The 2 gangsters got their fists ready when the fourth one stopped them. "Enough you lame fucks and save your strength for the mugging."

"He's right." said the fifth one as the continued observing the people in the park.

5 minutes later, "Too many lame fucks." The fifth one stated.

Then, the sixth one noticed something. "Hey...what about that dude over there?"

"The one with black hair, wearing a brown coat and using an iPhone?" asked the second one.

"Yeah! He's so busy discussing some bullshit and heading to the public park restroom to take some shit!" said the sixth one.

That's when, "You know what that means brothas?" The first one asked. All 6 gangsters nodded at each other as they marched their way to the public park restrooms as already, their target has entered in and they had entered in as well.

And from outside the area as the restroom is in full view, sounds of bashing and crashing and a bit of struggling and attempts of mugging took place for several minutes...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"BANG!"**

Okay...that was unexpected.

 **Back at the villa...**

Wendy and Bebe are settling the villa bills together in the dining room. "We've so far have used a moderate amount of utilities. No wastage." said Bebe.

"From February to June, we have settled them all thanks to everyone's contribution. All we have left is this month and-"

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

"I'll get it Wendy." Bebe left the dining room and entered the living room to answer the call.

"Hello?" Bebe answered the call as a message has been transmitted to her and...

...

...

...

...

...

"What?" Bebe gasped as it went on...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my ***..." Bebe gasped some more as her face carried a horrified expression as she listened on...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my ***..." Bebe gasped silently to herself as she held a hand on her mouth and after a few more minutes, the call finally ended.

As she put the phone down, Wendy entered the living room. "What's wrong Bebe? Is everything okay? Did something just happened? Who called this residence?" She sure asked a few questions since she noticed something strange about Bebe when she's in the phone call.

And now, she couldn't say anything. Her mouth felt so dry for a minute. After that, she gulped and then, took a deep, brave breath.

"I'm very sorry Wendy." Bebe began. "The police called..."

"What? Why?" Wendy was surprised to expect such call from this civil defence force as Bebe continued on. "They...They called to inform us about Stan..."

"STAN!? WHAT ABOUT HIM!?" Wendy was shocked to hear about her boyfriend as Bebe bit her lip and continued on. Pretty unexpected somehow.

"They...They informed us that Stan...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Stan's been shot dead."

 **Wait what? What did I just found out? Man, This is so like, ouch...insane!**

 **Okay first, someone suggested this angst idea or something. Dunno if it really is angst but it's a pretty decent one.**

 **Anyways, what's gonna happen next? Is it really unexpected or in other words, true or false? What will be Wendy's reaction to this?! Reviews appreciated.**


	39. Identity Crisis

**Chapter 39: Identity Crisis**

 **Comments on the Reviews**

 **Boi Marsh: Must be sad for most of the viewers also**

 **South Down: You'll see right here**

 **Wildcard0531: Sounds strange but I already got it planned**

 **Vectigal: Thank you for your statement though you may see something interesting in this chapter**

 **Pli: That's rude**

 **Guest 1: Well you'll see...**

 **Guest 2: Right. Thanks for the info!**

 **Guest 3: Later on**

 **Guest 4: I never expected this. Thank you!**

 **Guest 5 aka Pigkiller55: Just wait for it. It'll be there soon**

 **Guest 6: Oh...okay thanks for pointing it out!**

 **Guest 7: I won't forget that!**

 **Guest 8: Yes indeed and until now, they still are!**

 **Guest 9, 11 & 13: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 10: This may take a lot of time because a rap battle involves past history and conflict between the 2 opponents**

 ** **Guest 12: Jaws was scary and then, the Meg would give us the chills****

* * *

A call. With a grave message. Unexpected.

Wendy really could not believe her ears after what she heard. "No...No...NO! This can't be true! This...can't be true..." She exclaimed shaking her head repeatedly.

Bebe placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Wendy." She replied sadly. Wendy just ran off and headed to the room. There inside, it appears Cartman is not in the room since last chapter he was napping.

But no matter as Wendy is all alone. She went to Stan's bed and hugged his pillow tightly onto her chest and cried out buckets of tears hysterically. (And how do you write out the sound of a person crying?)

After a while of crying, she put the pillow against her face. It still smells like him. So comforting but yet so painful at the same time. She had made so many plans with him. She always wanted to marry him and have a family which explains why earlier on, they were checking out the houses before he went out. Now her dreams were shattered.

 **"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!"** Wendy cried out loud as she continued her mourning.

 **Downstairs...**

Bebe sits on the couch with hand on her forehead feeling sad and worried. Then, Kyle, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Lola, Annie, Jenny and Heidi showed up.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Kyle asked as he sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.

Bebe closed her eyes for a second. Then, "Stan has been shot dead."

All looked shocked for a moment. Then, Kenny was the first one to break the silence. "Impossible!"

"Bullshit!" Craig exclaimed with tears.

"No way! No fucking way!" Annie added in as she started to cry on Heidi as she comforted her while crying with her.

Kyle put both of his hands on the counter to prevent himself from falling down. He shook his head in disbelief. "No that can't be true. He was still here 3 hours ago."

Bebe bit her lip and a sob came out. "I'm so sorry Kyle." She went in to hug him and he cried on her shoulders and she cried on his shoulders.

The others soon felt emotional over the loss of their friend and joined in the mourning except Kenny. "It really can't be true..." He thought as he quietly headed back to the garage basement to continue his work.

Then, the door opened and Red, Sally, Scott and David walked in. "What the hell is going on?" Sally interrupted their mourning as they stopped. "Hey guys. Stan was shot dead." Heidi explained.

They were speechless when they heard the tragedy as, "Give us a second." said Red as the 4 of them went into the dining room.

After leaving the groceries, they came out and, "Where's Wendy?" asked Red.

"She...uh...went upstairs." Bebe replied as she blew her nose.

Without hesitation, Red went upstairs and looked around. She can hear sobbing as she stood in front of the boys room and braced herself. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked another time. Still nothing.

Red then opened the door just a little to spy inside. She can see Wendy lying on Stan's bed with her head on his pillow and she was wearing one of his shirts. She then entered the room and looked at Wendy. She then sat up on the bed knowing that someone had entered the room and still hugging the pillow. Red then sat down beside her.

"If there's anything I can do for you. Just tell me." Red offered to her best friend knowing how much she loves Stan.

"Just tell me it's not true!" Wendy cried. She put her face in her hands and sobbed harder.  
Red said nothing as she looked at the floor for a minute. Wendy then looked up again with red eyes since she's been crying for some time.

"I missed everything about him. His smile, his eyes, his greeting when I meet him, how he looks at me. Now...I can never kiss or hug him again. I can never hear his voice again!" Wendy started crying hysterically. Tears were falling down on her lap. She lied on her stomach and put her face in his pillow.

Red's heart broke at the sight of Wendy. Her cries were so painful to hear. So heartbreaking. (Enough for the writer here to feel emotional and tear up while writing out this scene...)

 **2 hours later...**

By now, the whole gang has heard of the tragedy. Even Cartman who's right now bawling and blowing his nose on Kevin's shirt which disgusted him. It was a really great shock and right now, all are gathered in the living room trying to comfort Wendy but she appears to be more depressed, desperate and still...

...

...

...

Hysterical or something?

"Ah who the fuck cares about it anyway. Wendy's right now trying to call her 'deceased' boyfriend."

Thank you Craig Tucker for the info as of now, Wendy was still in shock. The love of her life was dead. She didn't know what to do. Her whole future was just shattered. And like what Craig mentioned just now, she has been calling Stan's number.

Kyle glanced up the ceiling to prevent a sob from coming up. He glanced over at the others as some are starring sadly down the floor, some of the girls tried to comfort or do something for Wendy and Cartman is now blowing his nose on-"

"EW FUCK! Stop blowing your disgust mucus on my pants!" Kyle kicked Cartman's face off him as he got up. "Sorry Kahl. I'm just too emotional over the loss."

"For a fatass like you, you really are way too emotional." Kyle can agree with that as on the sofa, Wendy got her cell phone and dialed his number. Her hands were shaking as she waited and waited. After several seconds, she heard his voice. "Hello. This is Stan Marsh. Please call later. I must be busy right now or just not be bothered to pick up my phone." That was his answering machine as the others heard it too. Wendy started crying again after that as she dialled his number again but Nichole took her phone away.

"Give me back my phone!" she shrieked hysterically. Nichole shook her head. "Wendy. He won't pick up. He can't anymore."

"As if you know! Give my phone back! He is not dead!" Wendy snapped furiously. Token pinched the bright of his nose. " My *** that's so sad." he murmured. Jimmy nodded in agreement. "T-T-That explain why i-i-it's the 9th t-t-time she tried to c-c-call him."

"Timmiihh...so sad." Yes, Timmy Burch. Everyone is as sad as you.

Now back to the conversation, Nichole continued on calmly. "Wendy you need to realize..."

"I need to what?!" Wendy interrupted her sharply. "I know. I know he's dead." Wendy's voice started breaking. "But that voice mail is everything for me now! You don't know how it is to never hear the voice of the person you love ever again!"

Nichole gulped. She looked at Token who nodded at her.. Then, she handed the phone back to Wendy silently.

Just as she went to dial his number again, the front door opened and someone came inside.

All heard it, turned to the front door and had thunderstruck looks on their faces...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST! A GHOST! IT'S THE GHOST OF STAN MARSH!"** Butters was the first to break the silence by hollering and he fainted afterwards.

Stan looked at him confused. "What's wrong and why are you all looking so sad?" He asked as Butters regained himself and stood up.

Wendy blinked for a few times. "St-Stan?" After blinking a few more times, **"STAN!"** she sprung up from the couch and ran towards him and sprung in his arms.  
He caught her, trying not to topple over as he hugged her around her waist. Wendy buried her face in his neck and he walked over the couch and sat down. Wendy now sat on his lap crying on him.

"Hey uh...what's wrong Wends?" he asked her in a quiet tone. Wendy didn't answer and only hugged him tighter as she cried on him some more.

"We thought you died." Clyde spoke up. "What?! Why?" He looked down at Wendy for a second who was still hugging him and he stroked her back. Bebe licked her lips and did the talking. "Well...The police called. Saying that you've been shot."

"Yeah dude. And according to the phone call my girl received, they got your name from your ID-card which you kept inside your wallet." Kyle added.

Suddenly a wave of realisation hit him. He glanced over to his brown jacket. He kissed Wendy quickly on her head then began to wriggle away. But then, Wendy panicked a little as she immediately tensed up the grip she had around her boyfriend. "No don't go."

"I need to. I have to go check on something." Wendy shook her head again and kept holding him. Kyle felt some sympathy. He could understand her. After all, she just thought her love died as Wendy had already gone through hell for over 3 hours in total.

"Dude. If you need to attend to something regarding this incident, take her with you."

"Alright then. Let's go Wendy."

Stan left the house with Wendy still clinging to him. They got inside his blue sports car and before starting the engines, Wendy kissed him behind her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Stan's heart raced as h could feel her body relax on his. "I love you too." he whispered back. Wendy grinned as they buckled up and Stan drove off.

From the porch, all watched as the car drove off. Then, "So...uh... Stan is not dead?" Butters asked breaking the silence.

The others shot him a glare as Cartman groaned and shoved his body "Oh shut up Butters. I swear to ***. Now, I'm going back to my nap."

Cartman went back inside heading to his room a Heidi heaved a sigh of relief. "That was a close call."

"Why?" asked Tweek.

"We hid his birthday cake." said Lola. "And it's a big one for him." Heidi added.

"Well better get some insulin ready for later because fatass may die from eating too much cake. Like that one time on his 15th birthday." said Kyle.

"And prep this place for the party." added Jenny as the gang went back inside.

 **In the city...**

"Stan?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Why are so concerned about the fact that we thought you're gone literally?"

"Well...it's a long story..."

 **Flashback commencing in 5...**

 **4...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Initiate.**

Stan is in the park looking at the time in his phone. "He should be here..." Then, a young man with black hair and wearing a brown jacket showed up. "Hey cousin."

"Ramon! What's up dude!" They fist bump each other as, "So anything going on lately?" Stan asked.

"Yeah man. Last month, I got selected to play basketball in the New York Knicks representing the team!" Ramon stated.

"Cool dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"Yeah! And right now, I'm sightseeing around California for a week! Never thought that I'd remember one thing. You living here currently." Ramon replied.

The 2 of them chatted for a while when Stan's phone started ringing. "I need to answer a call. Can you hold on to my stuff first?"

"Sure man. I'll be waiting."

Stan handed him his wallet as he went to attend to his call. While waiting for him, Ramon also got a call from the basketball coach as he attended to him and entered the restrooms to do business not knowing that 6 skin headed gangsters followed him in.

 **Ending Flashback...**

"So you think your cousin got murdered?" asked Wendy.

"Who knows? He's only like as young as us. And he just joined the team a month ago!" Stan replied as he drove on.

Soon enough, "We're here." The sports car entered a police station as a guard at the post went to see them.

"What's your agenda?" He asked.

"Uh...we're here to ask about a recent murder of...

...

...

...

"Stan Marsh?"

The guard stared at Stan for a moment. Then, he just allowed them in as Stan parked his ride and he and Wendy entered the police station.

Inside, "Okay...where do we start?" asked Wendy.

"Maybe...we should speak to the commissioner of this place?" Stan suggested as they approached the front desk. There, "How may I help you?" A female officer asked.

"Uh...we're here to...meet the head of this place aka commissioner?" Stan spoke first.

The female officer stared at him for a moment. Then, she took the phone and dialled a number. A call was received and she did the talking.

 **A minute later...**

"Follow me." She led Stan and Wendy to his office and once she opened the door...

...

...

...

...

...

"Oh my ***...Marcus Preston!" Stan exclaimed.

"Ah...I knew the day would come when I see your face again..."

So here is Commissioner Marcus Preston who once tried to put an end to the drug usage consumed by mascots. Just like the gang, he attend the same high school and graduated with them. He then entered a police academy in Washington and spent 2 years there. After graduating, he spent a year doing law enforcement in Chicago. His performance was so excellent that he was promoted to become commissioner and he was posted right here in Malibu, California.

"So that's how you got here." said Wendy.

"You read the last paragraph haven't you?" Marcus asked. They were stunned for a moment but, "Alice, give my guests some refreshment."

"Right away Commissioner." The female officer who attended to Stan and Wendy just now at the front desk left the office.

"Now, what brings you here may I know?" Marcus began as he threw his cigar into the trash bin and sipped his coffee mug.

"Well...there was a police report that I was shot dead." Stan began.

Marcus stared at Stan for a moment. "Ah yes. The incident at Malibu Park. I was very sceptical on this case but due to your presence, I knew it's not so fishy."

There was a knock on the door as Alice entered the room with 2 mugs of coffee. After handing them to Stan and Wendy, she left the office as Wendy noticed a billboard. "So many gangs around California."

"Ah yes. That is why I was posted here." said Marcus. "During my days in the police academy, I read newspaper articles about the gang wars that took place in this state due to the bad influence in so many youths, teens and young adults watching that 1979 movie. I once requested to be posted there but was declined but after my outstanding performance in Chicago, I finally was granted this request." Marcus stated proudly.

"Based on this map of California, it revealed so many stuff." said Stan.

"Yes. The number of gangs which are more than a 100 are scattered all over California. They established turfs which are their main hideouts and outposts to expand into other towns and cities in the counties." Marcus explained. "One example is while the Los Angeles Runners' main turf is in Los Angeles, they however expanded to other counties." (And the gang parodies the Boyle Avenue Runners from the movie)

"I see. So like in Malibu, the Malibu Street Boys use this city as their main turf right?" asked Stan.

"Exactly. And every gang in California will expand for one goal. To rule the entire state. Just like from that 1979 movie." Marcus stated as he sipped his coffee. "Alright Back to the topic, anything else regarding this incident?"

"Now that you mentioned it, where's the corpse?" asked Stan.

"Of who?"

"My cousin. I asked him to look after my valuables at the time before his death." Stan replied.

"An Identity Crisis. Now wonder..." Marcus thought and then, "Follow me."

 **Soon enough...**

"We are now outside the forensics room where we examine corpses." Marcus stated as he handed Stan and Wendy mouth masks. "Put these on. The room may smell terrible due to some of the corpses rotting for ages."

Stan and Wendy did as told and they inside.

There, there are many corpses all covered in thick blankets as they walked by them until, "There! The one with my name on it!" Stan exclaimed. "Not checked yet. Very well. Let's take a look." said Marcus as they approached it. A forensic worker was there as, "Anything commissioner?"

"Reveal the deceased to these guests and as for the name, it may be some sort of identity crisis. Remember to make this change." Marcus reminded the worker.

He got the message and uncovered the corpse. "Oh my ***! Ramon!" Stan exclaimed in horror as the corpse has a hole on the head.

"That explains how he died..." Wendy thought. The forensic was stunned from this but no matter, he took out his marker and made a change in the name of the deceased.

After that, "I remember I gave him my wallet." said Stan.

"Ah yes. One of my works, Edmond is in charge of keeping any item found in the corpses. Go see him. He's over there and he'll lead you to reclaim your valuable." Marcus instructed. Stan got the message as he approached the worker.

 **After that...**

"Thanks for everything Marcus. But now, you need to help us find out who murdered my cousin! What will his parents do or how will they react if they know of this tragedy?" Stan requested as he kept his wallet in his pocket. "And he died at a young age!"

"I wish I can help but right now, there are few other cases to be solved first. But rest assure, we will attend to it once we've handled the rest of our current cases." Marcus explained.

"Understood." Stan replied as they went back inside his office. There, "Here's my number Marcus, if you have a link for our case, you know who to call."

"Very well Stan. I'll give you mine so that if ever I'm bored, I'll just call you and we have a coffee or 2 at Starbucks or grab bite."

"Sure." They exchanged hand phone numbers when Stan noticed something on his desk. "Is that a Chuck E. Cheese stuffed toy?'

Marcus nodded silently. "He may be gone but I also realized one thing from him. Inspiration."

"To put an end to crime like those drug and gang activities?" asked Wendy. Marcus nodded silently. "And that is why I worked hard to get into this defence force."

"I see." Stan understood. "By the way, you're invited."

"Invited?"

"We're throwing a birthday party for one of our friends. If you're free tonight you can drop by at this address." Stan wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Marcus. (Sheesh. I need to plan the name of the address where the gang stays. Since they stayed in a villa in the city of Malibu)

"Well...I'll see if I have time. Thank you very much Stan." Marcus thank him as he and Wendy left the Police HQ.

 **Outside the place...**

"Stan?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Are you alright? You look so sad and concerned at the same time." Wendy stated.

"I guess. But I can't help it! Since Marcus is too busy, we'll handle this together!" Stan declared.

"US!?" Wendy was surprised this as Stan. "That's right Wendy. We're going to handle this tonight! With my tools and your calls, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

Now Wendy understands what he's talking about as they gave each other sly smirks about it.

 **WHAT IS THIS!? MORE THAN 1000 REVIEWS!? NO WAY! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME A STORY I WROTE AND WORKED ON GOT THIS MUCH REVIEWS!? (And I got overexcited not noticing that the letters are all capital but never mind)**

 **Anyways, I'm gonna return the favour and do some revealing! So here it is.**

 **Chapter 40: Tooling and Calling**

 **Chapter 41: 4th of July**

 **Chapter 42: 16 Boys and 16 Girls**

 **Chapter 43: Flashback Stories**

 **Chapter 44: A to Zoo**

 **Chapter 45:** **A tale of 3 girls and a Jew**

 **Chapter 46:** **Camping can be creepy (Part 1)**

 **Chapter 47: Camping can be creepy (Part 2)**

 **Chapter 48:** **Camping can be creepy (Part 3)**

 **Chapter 49: A Surprise for my Bebe**

 **Chapter 50: Kybe Wedding!**

 **I dunno if it's confirmed in my opinion but for now, it's all I can reveal. But if ever there are to be changes, I'll reveal it in the next few chapters or so. Plus, you guys can also tip me with your aid and stuff.**

 **So, will Stan and Wendy find out who killed his cousin? How will they get their answer? Reviews appreciated**


	40. Tooling and Calling

**Chapter 40: Tooling and Calling**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Wildcard0531: The tale of 3 girls and a jew will be different and you'll see how it goes. And what is Stanley Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange with a gang based on the Droogs?**

 **Boi Marsh: Yeah! Thrilling is something!**

 **South Down: The best fighters are Kenny, Stan, Wendy and Bebe**

 **Guest 1: 5 months and later, it'll be 6 and then, 7 I guess**

 **Guest 2: Yes, a funeral**

 **Guest 3: I will see how the Goth Kids will make their appearance**

 **Guest 4: So you guessed it I see...**

 **Guest 5: What is Inception?**

 **Guest 6: Sounds crazy!**

 **Guest 7: I am saving Stendy for the best and the last but literally not in last place**

 **Guest 8: One of the chapters I revealed previously will have a mention and plans of outing**

 **Guest 9, 12 & 18: What the juice...**

 **Guest 10, 13 & 17: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 11: Next chapter**

 **Guest 14: Okay! I will if I have time**

 **Guest 15: Oh yeah!**

 **Guest 16: I'll see how it'll go...**

 **Guest 19: Oh yes I had forgotten. Let me see how this can be mentioned**

 **Guest 20 & 21: I have a chapter planned where the Raisins' Girls and those Asian girls are introduced and some other stuff**

 **Gopro: Nice. Not bad**

 **Guest 22: Okay I'll see to it then**

 **Guest 23 & 24: Had some special events going on in which I volunteered to help out...**

 **Guest 25 & 28: Uh...I'm speechless**

 **Guest 26: Nope. I'm good**

 **Guest 27: You'll get it soon**

* * *

Confirmation. Shot dead and mistaken for someone else. The whole gang has clearly sene and hear that it was some identity crisis.

But no matter as right now, it was night time in Malibu and at the villa, Cartman is enjoying his birthday by eating his entire cake while the rest were able to get a slice from the other cake. Even Marcus as he did attend the party through Stan as he chatted with some of them about his life.

After eating his entire cake, Cartman opened his presents as he opened the first one and, "POW!"

"What the shit? A boxing glove?!" Cartman was pissed from feeling the punch on his face since the boxing glove is attached to a spring mechanism as further from him, Token chuckled to himself. "That was for giving me your birthday present." He thought.

 **Flashback to Chapter 37...**

"Happy Birthday Token." Cartman gave him his gift and he opened it. "What the fuck?" Inside is a sign that says, **"KKK"**

Cartman roared with laughter as Token gave him a death glare while the others stared at the scene stunned.

 **End Flashback...**

And after everyone got too much liquor, cake and other party food, most of them retired to their rooms for the night but for Stan and Wendy, they have other plans for the night too.

"C'mon Wendy. They should be here."

It cuts to the garage as Stan opened a hatch as Wendy went down through the ladder followed by her boyfriend.

Once they touched ground, "Oh my ***..." Wendy was amazed to see a newly designed Freedom Pals HQ. Larger than Token's basement and with all the technological systems in place, it can be operational any time soon. "When the time is ripe."

Yes indeed Mysterion as he and Mosquito are looking at the main computer. "Hey guys. is that a porn site you're looking at?"

Upon hearing Stan's voice, they switched the website to Youtube as the website shows a video of the movie trailer, Aquaman.

"Nope. We're just watching movie trailers." Mysterion replied.

"Y-Yeah! We also checked out some...tech stuff." Mosquito replied too.

"Alright then. Me and my girl are going on a mission." Stan spoke up as they stared at him. "Heh. About time. Wendy, come with me. Stan, suit up." Mysterion ordered as Wendy followed Mysterion to the Superhero Changing Room and after 5 minutes, he came out. "The package is in the room already." He thought.

 **Later...**

Toolshed had geared up with his tools, gadgets and wrist nail guns. "I wonder what will Call Girl look like in her-"

"Hi Toolshed."

From the Superhero Changing Room, Call Girl emerged ready to fight crime and wow! She looks stunning as Toolshed's mouth dropped.

Call Girl has a new outfit consisting of a purple tank top which shows some of her cleavage and a pink mini skirt not going below her knees. She used to wear an eye mask but now, she wears a specialized visor sunglasses(similar to Cyclops' one)with the headset installed onto the left side of the visor sunglasses and worn on the left ear.

She also has a new utility belt which has all the handphones from Apple, Samsung, Oppo and Huawei attached onto it and on the sides, 2 mini iPads on the left and right side. She wore 2 bandoliers on her shoulders which has more gadgets attached onto it like at about 2 portable chargers with wires bounded together on both sides, some more phones and a unique gadget which is known as, HADOWE(which stands for, Hotspot Adapted Device Offers Wi-Fi Endlessly). At the back are 2 selfie sticks with phones attached at the holder parts and they're enhanced with extra durability.

On her arms and hands, she wore 2 Apple Watches on both wrists. The one on her left can enable scanning properties while the one on her right can decrypt codes that are encrypted to enable access to valuable data or info.

She also wore ninja arm gauntlets which has a phone attached on it each. The one on her left allows her to store data that was scanned from her left Apple Watch and view a holographic map of Malibu, California, USA and even the earth. (Just like Google Earth) and the one on her right can bring up a holographic screen to hack into any computer or device and shut down any trolls or gain information and solve crimes.

Both of the Apple Watches and Phones attached to the gauntlets are linked together with wires which explains their connected functions. And even better, she has specialized iPad attached to her back which she can activate at any time.

She also carries a locket that contains a Heart saying: CG TS (Which translates to Call Girl Loves Toolshed)

So once Call Girl suited up, "Wow...you're so sexy and savvy!" Toolshed exclaimed staring at her new appearance as she giggled. "Thanks Toolshed. And thanks for the new costume Mysterion. Except..."

"Except what?" He asked.

"Why is my outfit skimpy? It makes me look like a slut!" Call Girl complained.

"For maximum movement and agility." Mysterion replied sniggering a bit as Mosquito whispered to him. "And for ogling." They sniggered together as Call Girl was annoyed and disgusted by this. So she walked towards them and, "PAK! PAK!"

"OW!" Mysterion and Mosquito felt their faces as, "Sorry..." They groaned still feeling the pain as, "Is this necessary?" asked Mosquito a he groaned some more.

"Of course, you guys find it funny when I wore this new costume." Wendy replied.

"Okay are you guys done? Call Girl and I have a mission to solve!" said Toolshed as he and his girl left the HQ via a secret passageway that leads to the city.

 **Outside...**

"So where do we start?" asked Call Girl.

"Malibu Park. That's where Ramon was last seen." Toolshed replied. "Now walking on foot is tiring so how do we get there fast?"

"Hmmm..." Call Girl did some thinking and then, "I wonder about the iPad..." She took it out and turned it on when it started transforming!"

"Whoa!" Toolshed watched as the iPad rapidly transformed into a hovering platform in the form of the iPad.

"Wicked!" Call Girl exclaimed getting onto it as she helped Toolshed up. "Now do I-" The touch screen was suddenly activated and then, Call Girl has gained control of it. "Hold on to me Toolshed, this is going to be one, reckless joyride!"

"Oh my fucking-"

"ZOOM!" There goes the hovering iPad platform.

 **Soon enough...**

When they arrived at Malibu Park, the hovering platform transformed back into the normal-sized iPad. "Neat tech." said Call Girl placing at the back of her utility belt. "Alright Toolshed. First thing to do is find the scene of the crime. Like where was Ramon murdered and-"

"I know Call Girl. I can see it from a distance over there." Toolshed is using his construction goggles for a further sight range and found the restroom with tape cornering the entire area.

They made their was to the scene and entered the restrooms. "How peculiar. A Call Girl entering the gents." Toolshed exclaimed.

"Oh shut up." Call Girl replied as she used her visor sunglasses to scan the place.

"Found anything?"

"Still scanning..."

...

...

...

"Okay, I see several fingerprints on the floor, walls, mirrors, toilet cubicles, sinks and even the toilet bowl."

"So many? It's like as if there's a fight in the restrooms..."

"And Ramon was involved in which it caused his death." finished Call Girl as she looked at her left and right arms. "Mysterion explained to me that the gadgets on my arms are linked and he explained to me their functions." She activated her left Apple Watch and a bright light flashed out. Surprised, Call Girl used it around until the light was flashed onto the fingerprint and scanning took place.

"Whoa." Call Girl watched as the scanning lasted for several seconds and then, her phone on her left gauntlet was activated and it revealed something through a holographic screen.

"It belongs to a Turnbull DC named Clash." Call Girl noticed.

"Was he the only one? Who knows that he may not be alone to get involved." said Toolshed.

"Search for clues while I do some scanning." Call Girl ordered.

 **A few minutes later...**

"I've identified 5 other Turnbull DCs. Names are Wheels, Track, Luke, Dillon and Samson." Call Girl confirmed.

"And I found this hidden in the wall from one of the loose wall tiles." Toolshed showed Wendy a Beretta 92F. "It may belong to one of them. Scanning time." Call scanned the weapon and, "It belongs to Wheels."

"So he's the one that killed Ramon!" Toolshed exclaimed clenching his fists. "I'm gonna kill that fucking bastard!"

"Calm down Toolshed!" Call Girl grasped his hands. "We're not here to kill. Just to bring justice and avenge your cousins' death." Call Girl assured to him. "I know he died at a young age and his death was bloody. Plus, I know how much you cared for him. Just keep cool and we'll bring these skin-headed gangsters to justice!"

Toolshed's anger was cooled as, "Where can we locate them?"

"I'm on it." Call Girl used her phone on her right gauntlet and started doing some hacking.

"Is that Facebook?" Toolshed asked upon noticing the website through the holographic screen. "Of course. Searching...

...

...

...

"There! One of the Turnbull DC's Facebook page. Now searching for recent post...

...

...

...

...

...

"Aha! One of the members posted this. They were last seen at The Party Foul. A nightclub located at Long Beach."

"Interesting since California is divided into counties. The city Malibu where the we live along with the others is in LA." said Toolshed.

"Well, hop on!" Call Girl activated her iPad as it transformed in the hovering platform. They got on and it sped off to Long Beach.

 **At Long Beach...**

Toolshed and Call Girl are standing on a building which is opposite the nightclub. "I see them. All 6 of them. Partying in the club with the other Turnbulls." said Toolshed.

"Something tells me that some nightclubs are for the public while others are for the gangs." said Call Girl. "And also, the gangs visit different nightclubs in the cities that are open for them."

"Example?" asked Toolshed.

"A nightclub was opened to a certain gang in San Diego and then, the gang will visit another in Sacramento which is open to them even though the whole area is home to another rival gang or more." Call Girl explained.

"I see. So, shall we make ourselves welcome?" asked Toolshed.

"Most definitely." Call Girl replied.

"After you."

"My, what a gentleman."

 **Inside the Party Foul...**

 _Rock it! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah!  
Rock it! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Yeah!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Rock it!_

5 Turnbull DCs are in a band while the other cheered including the 6 of them that our heroes identified as they sat together drinking and smoking.

"Woooooo! This party is a blast!" Luke cheered.

"I want more booze!" Track yelled as he had too much.

"Yo guys. I'll be doing some shitting." said Clash as he stood up and headed to the restroom.

"Alright brotha, we'll be waiting." Samson called out as he lighted a cigarette.

 **Inside...**

Already Clash is in the toilet cubicle taking a shit. "Oh man. I had so much meat today..." He said to himself as he finished his shitting and after flushing the toilet, he exited the cubicle.

 **"KLANG!"**

"What the...fuck..." Clash fell onto the ground as, "Some sneak attack Call Girl."

"Thanks Toolshed. Now let's tied him up." Call Girl opened a small pouch on her utility belt and reeled out wires. But before she could begin, the door opened and, "No sweat dude. I say we..."

2 Turnbull DCs saw them and both sides stared at each other.

 **Back at the nightclub...**

"Clash should be done soon enough..." Luke drank some booze when, "KSH!"

The 2 Turnbull DCs crashed through the wall and landed on a table spilling drinks and all stopped partying to see Toolshed and Call Girl emerge through the hole of the wall. All stared at them for a moment...

...

...

...

...

...

"Look! It's a gizmo nerd fuck! And a phony slut!"

All the gangsters roared with laughter pointing at the 2 heroes when Toolshed opend fired his wrist nail guns.

"KDOW! KDOW! KDOW! KDOW!" 4 gangsters got nailed onto the wall as, **"WASTE 'EM!"** Wheels yelled. All shouted in rage and drew out sledgehammers, machetes, chains and spiked clubs as, "Ready for battle?" asked Call Girl as she drew out her selfie sticks.

"No need to mention it twice." said Toolshed as he drew out his screwdrivers.

Then, fighting took place as Call Girl swat down some gangsters and Toolshed clashed with his screwdrivers. He pressed a button on both tools and the metal parts of it grew in length which now has the same length as a fencing sword.

"En Garde!" Toolshed cheered as he struck the hand of a Turnbull DC causing to drop his sledgehammer. He then connected his screwdrivers together forming a double ended staff as he swat down more gangsters.

Then, 2 of them bound him with chains. "Toolshed!" Call Girl saw the trouble while engaging a Turnbull DC who's trying to overpower her with his machete. She then switched one of her selfie sticks to one of the phones on her bandolier. "Say cheese faggot!"

"CLICK!"

"AAH! My eyes! My eyes!"

"Pretty flashy." Call Girl described as the Turnbull who engaged her covered his eyes and Call Girl whacked him down.

"Nice! You captured his bad side!" Toolshed called out when, "KSH!"

"Shut the fuck up!" A black Turnbull shouted as he started throwing punches on Toolshed.

"Hey! That's my Toolshed you're messing with!" Call Girl shouted throwing her phone onto the ground in front of them.

"The fuck? Is this a joke?" The Turnbull demanded to know when, "Beep! Beep! Beep! FLASH!"

"AAAAH!" The Turnbulls got blinded from the flash even though binding Toolshed. He broke free and fired his wrist nail guns pinning them to the wall. After that, he took out a hammer from his utility belt and threw it at a Turnbull who was close to attacking Call Girl from behind. The hammer struck his head and bounced onto another hitting his forehead and it went ricocheting around hitting every Turnbull on the head that it was about strike on.

After hammering 7 Turnbulls, the hammer ricocheted around until it landed back on the hand of Toolshed.

"You're pretty good with your hands, Toolshed."

"Thanks Call Girl-LOOK OUT!"

Too late as 2 Turnbulls grabbed her arms and another charged and kicked her face!

"Hey! That's my Call Girl you're hitting there!" Toolshed took action as he grabbed the Turnbull who kicked his girl and did a wall smash smashing his body onto the wall. As for Call Girl, she was able to take out 2 of her phones and, "Super Doxxed!"

She pressed the start button and the phones unleashed an ultrasonic screech so loud and painful that the 2 Turnbulls let her go to cover their ears. Call Girl then grabbed them and kneed them on their nuts one by one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" As they fell on the ground in pain, Call Girl took out her actual phone kept in her mini skirt pocket and did a selfie and tweeted this. "#dickcrusher"

Then, more approached the heroes with their weapons as, "Phew, Phew, Phone Laser!" Call Girl took out one of her phones and the screen on it glowed and, "VEEOW!"

A sustained laser beam was fired and it cut their weapons into half.

"**** shit!" A Turnbull exclaimed as nails were fired and they got pinned onto the wall joining the other members of their gang.

 **After a while...**

It didn't take long but the nightclub is in shambles on the inside and all the gangsters in the club got wasted by 2 superheroes. "I wish I was live streaming this action!" said Call Girl.

"You sure are something since your enhancements and upgrades." Toolshed complimented.

She smiled as she scanned the area. "We found our targets Toolshed."

"And they're the ones that bind us and one of them kicked your face." said Toolshed as they grabbed them when, "Hold on, one's missing."

"Wasn't he at the restroom?" Call Girl pointed out as Clash came out rubbing the back of his head. "Ow...what just-" He then saw them mess. "***** ******! I'm outta here!" He made a run for it but, "Is that a phone attached to the wall? Oh my ***!"

Clash jumped away as, "IOOM!"

"Ha! Time Bomb! Or more like, Photo Bomb! Or...ah never mind, my jokes can be bad sometimes unlike Fastpass." Toolshed exclaimed as, "Mission accomplished." said Call Girl as she and Toolshed shared a hi-5.

 **Later back in Malibu at around midnight...**

At the Police HQ, Marcus is doing his work when he received a call. "Commissioner Preston speaking." He began as he listened to the call which is anonymous. "What did you say?"

 **Later...**

It cuts to the park as Marcus arrived along with the 3 cops who aided the gang a few times and a few other officers. "So...what's going on boss?" asked the black cop.

"Easy Tate. Let's check the area." Marcus went ahead as the 3 cops followed him. They reached the scene of the crime as, "Nash and Santos. Check this place." Marcus ordered as the white cop and the Hispanic cop checked the area and, "Whoa. Look at this." Santos called out as he flashed his flashlight. Right in front of them are 6 Turnbull DCs all tied up. A note was left for the police as Marcus read it.

After that, "Interesting. Looks like this case has been solved early for us." said Marcus as the police took the group away.

 **And then...**

And now it's late as on the garage roof, Toolshed and Call Girl are having their moments together.

"That was fun. Just like before." said Call Girl resting her head on Toolshed's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Toolshed did recall how they compliment each other during battle and how they stood together side by side fighting bad guys and kicking their asses down.

As they viewed the stars, they held hands for a moment and then, faced each other.

"I love you Stan." Call Girl spoke as she removed her visor sunglasses.

"I love you too Wendy." Toolshed replied as he removed his construction goggles.

They shared a deep, passionate kiss under the moonlight. Wow, how lovely.

 **All this heroism that I've worked on by rebuilding them in this story gave me an idea of a spin off from it. It's gonna be all actioned packed featuring the Freedom Pals as they fight crime and upcoming supervillains featured in the spin off.**

 **And some of you guys pointed out that the wedding is kinda too early so I'll shift it to another chapter later and also, you prefer Stendy to go first. Well, I'm saving the best for the last in way that...you'll see.**

 **By the way, do you guys recognize some quotes? If you do, nice and now, Singapore celebrates National Day! Hooray!**

 **Now I need to research on the 4th of July holiday like what they do on that holiday and stuff. Some aid can be appreciated and likewise, reviews I guess. And I think too many of you never put names when you reviewed the story. Try to at least add something to it. Thanks.**


	41. 4th of July

**Chapter 41: 4th of July**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **South Down: Fighting Style? Maybe some street fight or brawling and some moves from the video game I guess**

 **Guest 1: Damn right! That's why I planned to write a spin off for this story**

 **Guest 2:** **Nice Perspective**

 **Guest 3:** **On his birthday**

 **Guest 4: So you request a dream realm chapter or something? Hmmm...**

 **Guest 5: I'm putting it in the next chapter**

 **Guest 6 & 8: This is going to the spin off story**

 **Guest 7, 12, 13 & 24: This is going to chapter 43**

 **Guest 9: This is going to the camping chapters**

 **Guest 10: Hmmm...I don't know. Because the Christmas chapter is not yet planned out yet**

 **Guest 11: Fixed it**

 **Guest 14: Nice**

 **Guest 15: There are many who can cook. Doesn't matter who's the best**

 **Guest 16: Ah yes, the trailer**

 **Guest 17: What the juice is Mythbusters?**

 **Guest 18: That is included. On chapter 49**

 **Guest 19: Nice info**

 **Guest 20: Ouch...**

 **Guest 21:** **Oh I'm sorry. I already placed the funeral in this chapter in which it was mentioned out**

 **Pigkiller55: Nice story you wrote and yes, you did come up with some useful ideas. Most appreciated**

 **Wildcard0531: Sounds like a flu season**

 **Guest 22: Thank you for the info**

 **Guest 23: They're in their swimsuits**

 **Guest 24, 25 & 27: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 26: Yes, Bebe's birthday. Coming soon...**

 **Guest 28: You'll find out soon enough**

 **Guest 29: Unless Tweek's birthday is confirmed then I shall see to it**

 **Guest 30: You guessed right!**

 **Guest 31, 33, 35 & 36: Sorry, had health problems. But here**

 **Guest 32: Who's Aretha Franklin?**

 **Guest 34: How nice**

* * *

Wednesday is a day. A special day because it's a holiday. A day known as Independence Day in it's America's National Day. All the states celebrate it. Including the gang.

Yes, the villa. They're all in the dining room having their breakfast. All except 2 people.

"By today Stan and Wendy should be back right?" asked Bebe as she spread jam on her toast.

"Yeah. 2nd July, they flew to New York to attend the funeral of Stan's cousin Ramon who was shot dead due to identity issues. They should be back by today." said Kyle as he ate his pancakes.

"They better not miss tonight's BBQ party." said Token. "My girl even got the fireworks."

"And I got the meat amigo." said David as he and Token fist bump. Then, "More pancakes?" Sally asked as she's standing behind them with a plate full of pancakes. "2 more Sally." Token replied as Sally served them both.

Then, Butters who just drank up his apple juice spoke up. "Fellas. I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Esther as she ate some scrambled eggs with toast.

"To get laid." Butters replied. "I was taught the basics and now, my final test is on thanks to my teachers."

Clyde and Kenny fist bump as, "Okay...but there's one little problem, almost all of the girls here are taken." said Lola.

"Oh right. So who are the ones that are not taken?" Butters asked. Allie, Theresa, Annie and Sally raised their hands. "Okay...now all I need is a bachelorette to do the job." said Butters as the 4 girls looked at each other for a moment. The others watched and waited as it went on...

...

...

...

...

...

"I'll do it."

All stared at Annie. "Oh ***...Annie. You... mean that?" Butters asked surprisingly. "Uh...yeah! After breakfast!" She replied sheepishly.

"Boy oh boy!" Butters cheered as he left the dining room. "Dude. I think we have a graduate." Kenny whispered to Clyde. "You bet. Hope he remembers everything that we've taught him." Clyde whispered back.

 **In the fuck room 15 minutes later...**

"So Annie, what made you decide to help me get laid?" Butters asked. Annie just smiled and answered. "Well...I kinda liked you."

"Wait, what?" Butters looked surprised. "Since when?"

"Since high school." Annie replied.

 **Flashback...**

First year is a fresh start. New for the students. And it begins with Annie walking down the hallway. "Where's Daniel? He said he'll meet me soon enough." She then found him but, "So Milan, you okay with it?"

"Sure Daniel. Pick me up at 7."

Annie was shocked. Didn't she date Daniel Tanner back in elementary and now in high school, he's dating Milan? One of the volleyball players?!

Well, emotional she became because she ran off in tears.

At the same time, Butters is walking down the hallway looking around. "Boy high school is something! I hope I can-" He then heard sobbing. He looked around wondering where it came from and then, he saw Annie sitting on a bench sobbing to herself.

Sitting down beside her, "Hey, uh Annie. What seems to be the problem?" Annie looked up to see Butters rummaging through his schoolbag and he took out a packet of tissue. "Here. Dry your tears and then, tell me your problem."

Annie was surprised by this. It's like Butters' kindness and goodness had touched her as she took the packet and used the tissue to dry her tears. After that, she calmly explained to him everything.

"Boy...I do remember you dating Daniel Tanner but you broke up with him during the internet troll incident. How come you didn't get back to him?" Butters asked.

"Well...let's just say we got back together but at 5th grade, he left South Park because he's transferring to another school."

"And I guess you heard he's gonna attend this high school." said Butters.

"Yeah! I got excited to see him again but instead..." Annie started tearing up as, "Oh cheer up Annie. Maybe you can still get him back. You just have to keep cool, make a good impression on him and always put up a smile!" Butters advised her. "Alright. Class is about to start! We should get going!"

"Uh...yeah! And...thanks..." Annie replied as they stood up and headed to class. As they walked, "Oh my ***...I think I like him!" Annie thought gazing at Butters not expecting his positive characteristics to impact her.

 **End Flashback...**

"Gee...uh...this is what I did not expect..." Butters replied after hearing it.

"I know..." Annie replied. "You're a good person Butters. Innocent, cheerful and...cute."

"Me? Cute?" Butters was surprised by this as he started to smile to himself. Then, "Well, you want to get laid. But first, I have something that I want you to do first." said Annie.

 **5 minutes later...**

Butters can be seen setting up some stand and putting some board on it. He even brought in some paintbrushes, paint tubes and a palette. "Boy oh boy! I don't know what Annie's got in store for me but at least I got all these art materials ready!"

"And speaking which, I'm ready!" From the bathroom, Annie came out wearing only a bathrobe. Butters watched as she catwalk her way to the bed and, "Now Butters, I want you to draw a picture of...

...

...

...

"Me."

Then the next thing it happened, Annie slid the bathroom off revealing her nude body. Butter's mouth dropped as she lay on the bed.

"Oh hamburgers! I never should have watched 'Titanic'!" Butters exclaimed to himself nervously. But he couldn't help it. He peeked again. And again. And again. And again some more as he became sweaty from seeing a naked Annie lie on the bed posing sexually.

 **After a while...**

"Uh Annie? I'm finished." Butters showed her the artwork. It was a perfection. "Boy...I never thought I still got that artistic skill back in school!" Butters exclaimed as Annie examined it. "Oh my ***! I love it!"

She grabbed Butters and smooched his lips. "Ohhh...boy! I think the test will begin!" He thought as he started taking off his clothes.

Soon, both of them are naked as, "Wow...your ass is cute." Annie complimented. Butters smiled sheepishly and nervously as, "Okay...hope I can remember what Kenny and Clyde taught me." He thought and then, "So Annie...you ready?"

"Well what are you waiting for? I'm all yours..." Annie replied sexually as she posed on the bed again. So at the drop of one's hat, Butters went to Annie and they started making out on the bed while fondling with each others' bodies.

After that, "Enjoying it?" asked Annie.

"Well...yeah! Still a bit nervous though..." Butters replied when he felt something. A hand touching his dick. "Will this make you less nervous?" She asked. Butters immediately lighted up a bright smile as Annie toyed with his dick.

After that, "Now it's your turn." She flaunted her boobs to Butters and his eyes went wide. She then grabbed his hands and placed them on her boobs. The feeling is something as, "Wow! This foreplay's gonna be so much fun!" Butters thought as he started massaging her boobs.

"Oh ***..." Annie moaned as Butters moved to squeezing her boobs for a minute. After that, he leans forwards and licked her tits.

"Ahhhhhhh..." Annie moaned from the licking and after 5 minutes, "That feels so fucking good Butters. Now move to the next part." She was seen gesturing to her clit as Butters did some recalling. "Boy I remember! Fingering!" He stick 2 of his fingers into her clit touching it for the first time and moving in and out

"**** Moly! So that's what a clit feels like!" Butters exclaimed.

"That's right. Now keep going." Annie replied as Butter fingered her clit slow and steady for the next 5 minutes and then, "Alright Butters. Use your tongue."

"Oh boy! I know why!" Butters thought as he used his tongue and licked her clit. After a few minutes, "I can't hold on much longer. I...Ah!" Annie released it on his face. "Wow! I'm enjoying this!" Butters exclaimed as he wiped his face clean.

"Glad you do. Now it's my turn." Annie then placed her mouth into his dick as, "Boy oh boy! She's giving me a blowjob! Glad I knew the answer to his act!" Butters thought as Annie had fun for 10 minutes until, "Oh wow...this feels...so fucking good! I think I'm gonna blow..." said Butters and somehow, "Oh hamburgers. I did blow."

"And I got to admit. Taste good." Annie replied and then, "Now enough foreplay. Time for the last part of your 'test'. And don't forget to wear this." Annie threw him a condom. "Where'

Annie then lie on the bed opening her legs. Excited as ever, Butters put on the condom, thrust into Annie and started fucking her good.

"Mmmm...oh Butters. That feels so good!" Annie moaned as Butters thrust harder and even massaged her breasts while doing that. In return, Annie wrapped her legs around Butters so that he can do deeper inside her.

20 minutes later, "Annie...I...I think...I'm gonna blow again." And he did. "Wow...I feel so good right now!" said Annie as Butters collapsed next to Annie. "**** fucking shit! That feels amazing!"

"I know right?" Annie agreed as they laughed. After that, "Thanks for having me lose my virginity."

"It was my pleasure Butters." Annie replied. "In fact, I've been waiting for the day to come when I get laid by you and it happened."

"Wait, you've been wanting me to fuck you?" Butter asked surprisingly.

"Exactly." Annie replied. Butters blushed from this as they cleaned up, put on their clothes and left the Fuck Room.

Once outside, Kenny and Clyde are waiting for him. "Well?" Kenny asked.

"I did it guys! I took everything you've taught me and I used it!" Butters stated proudly.

They looked at each other for a moment. Then, "Well dude, you've done it." said Kenny.

"Now you're a graduate and make sure you keep whatever you learnt from us." Clyde reminded him.

"Boy I sure will remember!" Butters replied as, "So fellas, wanna shoot some balls?"

"Why the hell not!" agreed Clyde as the trio headed down to the basement.

 **Later in the afternoon...**

Somewhere at the airport, a plane just landed.

Later, Stan and Wendy exited the airport. "Well that trip was worth it. Glad I accompanied you Stan."

"Yeah. Everyone's there, my parents, my cousins and the entire team from the New York Knicks." Stan replied.

"Most were mourning. How come you don't mourn with tears?" Wendy asked.

"Back then when you broke up with me, I hang out with the Goth Kids and they made me emotionless which I rarely display until now." Stan replied.

Wendy then got a cab and they drove back to the villa.

 **Soon enough...**

When they arrived, they entered in and, "Yo guys! They're back!" Francis called out as some of the gang went to meet them.

"So how's the funeral?" asked Kyle.

"We just endured some mourning." Stan replied. "Many attended including the New York Knicks." Wendy added.

"Well. Hope he rests in peace." said Scott.

"I hope so too." Stan agreed as, "So what did we miss?"

"Butters and Annie had some fun in the Fuck Room." Kenny spoke first. "Whoa, Butters got laid? I wasn't expecting that." Stan replied. "He mastered the knowledge of sex and he graduated from us." said Clyde.

"Well, I guess that means he won't have to bother us with his lack of understanding in this topic." said Wendy. "Anything else?"

"BBQ party tonight with fireworks!" Red cheered.

"Oh yeah! 4th of July!" Wendy remembered. "Of course bitch. Lots of meat for me and my body!" said Cartman.

"And a lot of fats for your body." said Kyle. "Screw you Kahl! Go and fuck yourself!" Cartman ripped off as, "Looks like tonight's gonna be a blast." said Wendy.

 **Later that night...**

The smell of charred meat on the grill is so strong and luscious as Token and David worked on it in which the meat they're grilling is steak. "Ah...you can smell how rich the meat is if grilled perfectly!" said Token.

"Indeed amigo." David agreed as he used a pair of tongs to grab some burgers and put all of them on a large plate. He then placed the plate on a large, long, foldable table which also looks like a buffet table because of all the food being prepared for tonight.

There are sausages, hot dogs with the buns, burgers with the buns, grilled pieces of chicken drumsticks, wings, thighs and breasts, pork chops, pork ribs, skewers with pieces of meat and vegetables like onions and tomatoes, grilled corn and now, Jenny and Lola arrived at the patio and each are carrying a bowl full of mashed potatoes.

"Look at all the food prepped out." Jenny observed as she and Lola placed the bowls of mashed potatoes.

"Yeah! Many are coming to our place." said Lola as, "Hey girls. Can you get the condiments?" Token called out.

"On it!" They called out back as they went inside and across Token and David, Nichole, Red and Sally got the firework supplies out.

 **There...**

"This BBQ party will soon be completed with dessert!" said Heidi as she coated the donuts with vanilla frosting and topped them with crushed Oreo cookies. She, Butters and Annie are helping Cartman with the desserts.

Cartman and Heidi worked on the donuts while Annie and Butters are baking cupcakes. During that, "So Butters, you got laid?"

"Well...yeah Eric! It was epic!" Butters replied.

"You son of a shitheaded bitch!" Cartman laughed patting Butters on the back. "Was that a compliment?" Annie asked Heidi.

"Beats me." She replied as she dipped a donut into a bowl full of melted chocolate. "Hey Heidi. Can I sample the vanilla frosting?"

"Sure Butters. Just get a spoon." Heidi replied. So he got a spoon and scooped out some frosting.

"SPLAT!"

"Oh hamburgers. I scooped out too hard." said Butters. To the point that the frosting was launched out of the spoon and splatted Cartman's face. "Oh! He got creamed!" Annie teased as Heidi laughed.

Then, Cartman played along by doing something strange. He grabbed a can of whipped cream and squirted some out onto his face. After that, "I am Charlotte Opera! 5ht son of the Charlotte Family! Prepare to get creamed by me! Kuriu Monsuta!" He then chased his friends and girlfriend around the kitchen as they laughed.

 **At the living room...**

"They should be here by now." said Bebe. Then, the doorbell rang. "About time!" Bebe opened the door and, "Hey Bebe! Some party your gang threw!"

"Chelsea! Maggie! Party time!" Bebe cheered as they entered the house. Behind them, "Hi there. Is Kevin around?"

"Whoa! Marvin! You're just in time!" From upstairs, Kevin came down to meet his friend. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah man. My twin brother Martin. He runs the library while I run the bookstore where you and 2 of your friends in which one of them is your girlfriend work." said Marvin.

"Nice to meet you." Martin greeted as he shook Kevin's hand.

After them, "What the? Marcus Preston?"

"One of your friends is hospitable enough to let us join the party." The police commissioner explained as he and his associates which are Alice, Tate, Nash and Santos entered the villa.

After that, more of their friends from the workplaces that the gang worked all showed up.

"TIMMIIHH! PARTY TIME!" Timmy declared as he spun the records. Yeah! 4th of July BBQ party!

So the party begins as most of them headed to the patio and helped themselves.

"There's plenty more for everyone!" David called out as all started serving themselves. "I'm gonna take this! And that! And some of those fucking steaks!" Cartman boasted as he piled his plate. "Oh that fatass never learns..." Kyle mumbled to himself as he scooped out some mashed potatoes.

Now some of them went inside the villa to party while some headed down to the basement and others just chill out at the patio.

 **So in the basement...**

"Man Kevin! I like your basement! I wish we had a basement like this!" Marvin complimented as he ate a burger

"All of our parents contributed this entire place for us to live in. We all hang out and do our parts together." Kevin explained.

"So where do we start?" asked Martin as he took a chicken drumstick from his paper plate and ate it.

"Maybe we can shoot some balls." said Kevin as he went to a pool table, bent down and took out a box containing the billiard balls.

"Sweet!" Martin cheered as he placed his plate of food aside on the bar as Marvin handed him a billiard stick.

And speaking of the bar, "Cheers!" Allie, Theresa and Isla had a toast as they each had a glass of booze with their food.

"This is some party!" Theresa cheered eating a grilled corn.

 **At the patio...**

"We got some more for everyone!" Wendy called out as she and Sally brought out platters containing fries, chicken nuggets, potato wedges and garlic bread placing them on the buffet table. "Fuck yeah! All of me!" Cartman went to get them but Wendy slapped his hand. "Cartman! Let our guests help themselves first!"

"Shut the fuck up Windy! You're not my mom!" Cartman snapped.

"Dude. Have some courtesy and etiquette. Besides, you had tons of meat already." said Stan.

"Ah fuck off." Cartman replied rudely when, "KICK!"

"SPLASH!"

"***damnit! Stan!" Cartman yelled while floating in the pool.

While this was happening, "Nice hot tub! Can we use it?" asked Chelsea.

"Sure! Annie and I are gonna use it too! But do you have your swimsuits?" Bebe asked.

"Hell yeah!" Maggie replied.

 **Soon enough...**

Chelsea is wearing a black bikini while Maggie wore a blue bikini as the 4 girls are chilling in the hot tub chatting and drinking booze. "Oh my ***! Room for more?" Behind them, Kyle and Butters are in their swim trunks.

"Sure! Get in boys!" said Annie as they got in. "Alright girls. Meet Kyle, he's my boyfriend!" Bebe introduced him to Chelsea and Maggie.

"Whoa. So what do you like about him?" asked Maggie.

"He has a cute ass!" Bebe replied as she seductively dug into his trunks and felt his ass. "So fucking soft!" Kyle thought referring to her touch. Then, "Did you know that they had sex in the hot tub before a few times?" Butters spoke up.

"Butters!" Kyle and Bebe exclaimed in embarrassment as Chelsea and Maggie gasped and giggled about it.

At the pool, some are chilling and swimming around as sitting on the pool ledge are Token and Nichole in their swimsuits as they had a toast from their soda cans. Some are doing cannonballs also and Kenny and Lola are also seen sitting on the ledge of the pool making out in their swimsuits until they fell in with a splash.

 **Inside the villa...**

Stan and Marcus are having a nice chat when, they heard something from the Fuck Room. "What in the blaze was that?" Marcus asked.

"I guess it's just some people playing a game of Twister." Stan guessed.

 **Inside...**

"Oh fuck! Tweek! I doing it! I'm licking my girl's pussy! It's so fucking sweet!"

"GAH! I'm doing it too! And I love it!"

"Oh my ***. I feel so loved from Craig!"

"Me too from Tweek! Glad we're playing Twister in a 'special' edition!"

 **Okay back to them...**

"Odd. I rarely hear people play Twister."

"Speaking of Twister, want some?" Stan handed him a large packet of Twisties as Marcus took some and they continued chatting.

 **At the lounge...**

Some people are cheering at some fight which is in a video game as Clyde and Francis gamed against each other.

"MY gang's gonna wreck your gang's ass!" Clyde boasted for he's commanding the Destroyers.

"Fuck no! I'm not losing to a gang of small-timers!" Francis boasted back for he's commanding the Satan's Mothers.

The brawling between 2 rival gangs in the game is heavy but after a while, "Stay solid boppers." The voice of the DJ announced in the game.

"FUCK YEAH! I WIN! I WIIIIIIIN!" Francis cheered. "Nice one dude!"

"Thanks Collin." Francis fist bump his friend for Collin worked with him in the same company. While Francis takes pictures, Collin works on the articles like the headlines and stuff.

As for Clyde, "***damnit! This is bullshit!" He complained as he got off the couch and some people took their turn to rumble.

 **Back at the patio...**

Cartman is stuffing his face with more food while his girlfriend is hanging out with another friend.

"So Bernice, how was the research?" Heidi asked.

"All completed. Glad I'm your protégé." Bernice replied for she is Heidi's new assistant after Jordan got fired and jailed for his hostage attempt. Not only that, Heidi was assigned to mentor her in the field of science. As they chat, "Why is he your boyfriend? He's fat and kinda rude and not to mention a glutton."

"I do not care about his traits. Eric's a good person with a good heart. And I do not want to hear you talk about again. You got that?"

"Alright then." Bernice complied to Heidi's words as, "Hey babe. Let's get the desserts."

"Alright babe. But let me do something first." Heidi grabbed some tissue, wiped his mouth and kissed him. "Aw babe. That's so sweet of you." Heidi smiled as they headed inside.

There, they headed to the dining room as they can see some people hanging out drinking soda, eating the BBQ and David is arm wrestling with one of his colleagues from his workplace.

"Where did you keep them babe?" Heidi asked.

"In the kitchen." Cartman replied as they entered in. It was mess due to the cooking and baking but Cartman soon found them in the oven where he placed the platter back inside after the baking.

Heidi then found the cupcakes covered up and once dessert is ready, the dup began serving everyone.

"Hey guys. Want some dessert?" Cartman and Heidi showed the group as the group spoke Mexican language in excitement taking some of the dessert.

"Alright you askerosos. Enjoy." said Cartman as all stared at him. "What?" He asked but Heidi quickly got him out as, "Eric! How dare you insult them! Don't forget the time you ripped several of those El Diablo Mothers over their rides. They nearly wanted to pound you up into a bloody pulp!"

"Oh yeah. But at least I threw a porn magazine. These guys are so fucking stupid!" Cartman recalled as he laughed about it with Heidi shaking her head as she served some cupcakes to the 3 cops.

 **At the same time...**

Sally went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of ice cream. She had 3 scoops of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. "Ice cream. I always love this treat." She headed to the lounge where the people are still gaming and now, some are engaged in table tennis and table football.

 **And outside...**

Cartman and Heidi are now serving the desserts to the others as Francis is even out there taking pictures. "Oh my gosh. I love those donuts." Chelsea exclaimed.

"Cartman bakes the best donuts here." Bebe told her as she ate a cupcake.

As the party goes on, Kyle looked at the time, "Hell yeah! Now it's time to pop some fire!" He thought as he glanced at Stan who soon eyed him carefully. Nodding at each other, "Alright everyone! Who wants to light up the night sky!" Kyle announced as he snapped his fingers as Token and Nichole presented the supply of fireworks. "Alright, those who know how to light up the fireworks or use them, come and give it a go! But make sure you watch yourselves." Kyle stated.

So some of them went to make a blast as, "We have a few more minutes till the time reaches 10pm. When the hand strikes full time, we'll create a starry display!" Kyle announced.

By now, half of the group got fireworks as those inside soon came out. Francis is seen looking through a variety of photos he took and Kyle kept looking at his watch. Right now, all are setting up the fireworks. "Kyle! We're ready!" Stan called out as he and Wendy are sharing one.

Kyle looked at his watch. "30 seconds left." He thought as he could see Kenny and Lola sharing one, Clyde and Jenny sharing one and some of them are going to launch them up soon in pairs or groups. Plus, some of them are using multiple fireworks.

"10 seconds left." Kyle noticed as he got his hand ready for the signal.

And after 10 seconds...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"LAUNCH!"**

At that signal, everyone lighted their fireworks and up they went exploding all around the night sky.

"So pretty..." Millie exclaimed as they can see some fireworks explode into many colours and forms.

"I even see gang logos." Kenny noticed. "Sounds like a way for them to get heavy."

So all continued watching as today's holiday is a great celebration for all of USA.

"Look guys! I see boobs!" Clyde noticed.

"Oh shit! I see Darth Vader's helmet!" Kevin exclaimed.

"There's a cat! And a bunny!" Annie cheered.

Wow, fireworks are something. Colourful, spectacular and, "HEY! Why is there one with the sentence, "FUCK YOU ***!" a shocked Kyle exclaimed.

 **I was bedridden for 4 days not feeling well. I didn't even had the strength to do the writing. And I still see you guys review the story without using names and stuff. Too many guests! At least put a name or something. Just a reminder.**

 **Oh well, I hope this chapter is good especially on the part on how 4th of July is celebrated because I am still doing what I can do to study and understand American culture and their specific holidays. Reviews appreciated.**


	42. 16 Boys and 16 Girls

**Chapter 42: 16 Boys and 16 Girls**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **South Down: Well, I got you your answers and some will be revealed soon**

 **Wildcard0531: Penthouse Forum?**

 **Pigkiller55: You got lots of stuff written out. One, glad you're satisfied. Two, I don't know about the cuteness though in the show, Kenny's the cutest due to his hood and muffled voice. Three, Fine, I'll research myself. Four, the strapless floral ones in Chapter 37. Five, Let me think about it. Six, Nope. I can say that they've taken care of their teeth well so far. Seven, yeah Stan left them but he just acted it out sometimes and Eight, if they're story ideas, not sure for now**

 **Gogo & bts: Ouch...**

 **Mailen: Are you referring to the Assburger episode?**

 **Guest 1: Oh right. I got the rating changed**

 **Guest 2: Yeah you can say**

 **Guest 3: Nope. You'll see it soon**

 **Guest 4 & 11: Hmmm...flashback I guess for the next chapter**

 **Guest 5: What?**

 **Guest 6: Yes! You said it! Upcoming Birthday chapters! Wendy's one will be very special**

 **Guest 7: Thanks for the corrections**

 **Guest 8: Hmmm...maybe in her room. Hang it somewhere on the wall by her bed or something**

 **Tahmir: I am working on it. Juggling often**

 **Guest 9: Wow. That is so cool for December**

 **Guest 10: That's a bit sick to me**

 **Guest 11: I know. And it's here**

 **Guest 12: Soon**

 **Guest 13: I'll have to research about Mythbusters**

 **Guest 14: I see...better reduce that then**

 **Guest 15: You said it in a nutshell!**

 **Guest 16: Uh...(Scratches my head)**

 **Guest 17 & 18: Got it done and here!**

 **Guest 19: Needs a better and dope name for the podcast**

* * *

A week had passed since the 4th of July party. Oh well, let's cut short and see how the gang is doing.

But first, morning time. Stan and Kyle were the first to wake up. "Sup dude." Kyle greeted.

"Hey dude." Stan greeted back as they got up and headed downstairs.

There, "Sounds like we're the only ones awake." Kyle deduced. Then, they heard something. "I hear water." said Stan.

"Sprayed from a hose." Kyle added.

"And now I hear scrubbing." said Stan.

"Which is on our rides." Kyle added again and then, nodding at each other, they went outside.

 **There...**

Upon going outside, "**** SHIT!" The boys exclaimed. Right in front of the garage, Wendy and Bebe are giving their sports cars a car wash. Wendy is seen cleaning the windscreen of his ride with a wet cloth as she dumped it into a pail of soapy water. Plus, she's wearing a purple string bikini.

Bebe is seen cleaning the roof of Kyle's ride with a wet cloth as she squeezed the cloth to let some soapy water drip out. She then dumped it into a pail of soapy water, took it out and continued cleaning. Plus, she's wearing a red string bikini.

Stan and Kyle watch with their mouths agape. Then, "Hi boys." Wendy and Bebe greeted as they just waved with their mouths still agape. They giggled from their reaction as, "We're almost done with your rides. Soon they'll be as clean as a whistle!" Bebe told them as she turned on the hose and, "SPLOOSH!"

"Oh!" Wendy got drenched as Bebe laughed. "Very funny. Good thing I got hold of it too!" Wendy then hosed out some water on Bebe as they laughed dripping wet.

"What a sexy carwash it turned out to be." said Kyle. "Y-Y-Yeah..." Stan stammered as Wendy and Bebe took the carwash further.

Bebe sat on the back of Kyle's ride, took the wet cloth and squeezed it above her as water dripped down onto her hair and trickled down her body. Kyle gasped and he felt something in his pants.

Wendy then leaned onto the side of Stan's ride but right after filling the pail with some water. She then got the pail above her head and poured out the water right onto herself slowly letting the water wet her entire body. Stan's eyes are fixed onto her body especially her boobs.

Then, he had an idea. He whispered it to Kyle and he agreed with a fist bump. As for their girls, they just wet each other with the hoses as they laughed and had fun. Even their boobs bounced up and down.

After that, "Hey...I guess you had your fun. Shall we dry you up." Stan requested for them as he and Kyle went to their sports cars and opened their doors gesturing their girls to get in.

This surprised them but they followed suite and once inside, "Now!" Kyle and Stan got inside as the doors closed. Then, the windows winded down and clothes were thrown out including the bikinis.

After that, the windows winded up and soon enough, it was a bumpy 'ride' as both sports cars bumped up and down, up and down, up and down all the way for some time.

 **Later on...**

Yeah, yeah the usual. Work.

And later in the diner, "Hey Millie! Doing good?" Esther asked as she got the meals ready.

"Just doing the job right! And better remember that you got customers to serve." Millie reminded her as Esther went to the table to meet up with Craig, Tweek and Scott who are waiting for their lunches.

"About time babe." said Craig as he got his clubhouse sandwiches. Tweek got fried rice and Scott got mac n cheese. "Thanks babe." Craig thanked his girl and then, whispered something through her ear. She giggled and whispered back and they smiled at each other as Esther went to serve another customer.

"Sounds like both of them are gonna do some naughty stuff later tonight." said Scott.

"GAH! Naughty?! If they do it! They'll be deemed naughty on Santa's list!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Keep your shit together Tweek! Christmas is not yet until after 5 months!" Craig exclaimed as the boys ate their lunch. "And we better get back to Starbucks as soon as we can!"

At Yan Experiments an hour later, Heidi and Bernice are mixing chemicals. Professor Yan came to check on his staff as he observed Heidi and Bernice's scientific cohesion. "Impressive. Heidi's experience is rubbing onto her protégé." Smiling, he took down notes as he went into his office.

At the Supermarket, Stan is helping one of his colleagues resupply some canned goods at an aisle while Kyle is seen resupplying beverages which are all soda.

As for Wendy and Sally, they're doing good too managing at the counter and packing the groceries for the patrons. "Alright. Enjoy your day." Sally told a family as their children waved at her. Wendy can be seen working through with a smile on her face as she attended to many patrons.

At the bookstore, Kevin is seen reading a comic book when, "Hey Kev! Are you done with the shelves yet?!"

"Oh shit!" Kevin thought as he placed the comic book back on the shelf and continued arranging the books. As for Red, she's at the counter and Allie, she's helping a customer by leading her to the section where they sell art materials.

At the Mexican restaurant, David has been a great asset to the staff as he cooked through while Token and Nichole worked hard in their service to the patrons as they took their orders and submit it to the kitchen.

Jimmy and Timmy are also doing good at the theatres receiving tickets and Jimmy often will tell some jokes using his comedic abilities.

And then, Cartman and Butters continued their kitchen service at Popeye's. "Boy oh boy! Those tenders make my mouth water!" said Butters as he got them ready since he's mostly at counter while Cartman's mostly in the kitchen. Speaking of which, "Fuck my life. I wanna eat all the chicken and fuck out the shit out of my ass!" Cartman spoke to himself as he continued cooking.

At the ice cream parlour, Bebe just served some ice cream to some high school students, Jenny is making a milkshake, Lola is cleaning the tables and Annie is serving an ice cream cake to a businessman who then tipped her.

"Alright girls. Our shift's almost over. Let's do this!" Bebe encouraged her friends as they smiled and continued working.

In the App Store, Jason is resupplying some new earpiece and phone casings onto the display cases. "New arrivals. Man, all the handphone companies are at war, at sixes and sevens in business mode." Jason thought as he continued working.

In IKEA, Theresa and Isla had started counter duty for the first time, "Yeah! We don't need to walk much and stand too long." said Isla.

"At least we can experience different working fields." Theresa agreed as they continued their work for their shift is almost over.

In the convenience store, Clyde is stocking up while Kenny is at the counter doing some sketching while waiting. He's seen sketching out technological designs which consist of weapons, military vehicles and other gadgets and equipment. "One day...I'll run a technological company like in those Marvel and DC. Yes, just like Stark Industries and Wayne Enterprises."

And finally, "Got some good shots!" Francis handed the editor-in-chief a set of photos as he examined them, "Pretty decent shots. Okay, I'll see to it. Get your camera ready and head out to this location." The editor0in-chief handed out the notes as Francis read through. He then grabbed his camera and his bag and left for the location.

 **Meanwhile...**

Somewhere in the airport, 2 girls had just arrived and exited. "We're here. I can't believe we're going to be part of this."

"I know. Things had changed and that's why we're going to be part of it."

They flagged a cab and it drove them to their destination. "You got the address right?"

"Of course! Facebook sure has detailed info."

 **At the same time...**

At the villa, the entire gang is home. Well almost.

"Hey muthafuckas! I'm fucking back!"

Alright. The whole gang's back as Cartman and Butters went to the living room meeting Stan, Kyle and Kenny. "About time dude and you don't have to shout so loud that you're back." Stan reminded him.

"Yeah fatass and...what the hell is that?"

"You mean this kewl radio?!" Cartman set it on the table. "We found it in the dump fellas! It's in one piece and still working in good condition!" Butters explained.

"Shut up Butters!" Cartman ordered as, "It's no ordinary radio. Check this out!" He switched to a channel and a message was transmitted.

"Alright boppers. Tonight's news as always. In Oakland, The Sepoys sure soldiered their victory against the Voltage Violators blowing the fuse out of them. Somewhere in Long Beach, the Turnbull DCs are seen wrecking against the Spartans. And finally, the Outcasts ended up with a losing streak resulting in a 5 in a row defeat after getting wrecked by the Thugs in their turf."

(3 notes. One, the Sepoys are a Muslim gang. Parodying the Saracens but ironically in the movie and game, none of the members are Muslims. Second, the Spartans parody the Gladiators and last for not least, the Outcasts are considered a weak gang. Parodying the Orphans and all 3 gangs are parodied from the same movie as always)

"Cool. It's just like from that movie." said Kyle.

"What movie dude?" Stan asked. Kyle immediately went upstairs and soon returned with a DVD. "The Warriors?" Kenny read the title. "My parents weren't kidding when they mentioned that many kids in their teen years got so influenced to the point they turned all of California into a massive gang war that has been ongoing even until today." Kyle stated with understanding.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Cartman.

"Were you listening fatass?" Kyle asked back.

"Lasagne with cream of mushroom and garlic bread." Kenny replied.

"See? The poor kid understands me. You however don't give a shit." Cartman mocked.

"Shut up fatass or I'll-"

"DING-DONG!"

"The doorbell fellas!" Butters spoke.

"We all fucking know! Now go answer the door or I'll chop your dick off!" Cartman ordered. So Butters went to open the door and then, he gasped.

Noticing this, the other boys looked at who's at the door and gasped too.

 **In the kitchen...**

"Lasagne's almost done." said Red as she checked the oven. "Dinner will soon be served." Sally agreed as she worked on the garlic bread.

Then, "They're here!" Butters entered the kitchen. "Who's here?" asked Sally. "We got visitors! And I think you guys remember them!" Butters explained. Red and Sally were surprised by this as they quickly went to check it out.

Soon enough, "Oh my ***! They're here!" Red texted a message and soon enough, all the girls and the other guys showed up and then, Jason and Scott recognized them.

"No way...Emily Marx?! My girlfriend is here?" Jason was speechless and then, remember something on his birthday.

 _"Alright. I got to go. I'll see you right here soon enough."_

"FUCK YEAH!" Jason cheered as he ran and picked his girl up twirling her around and then, kissed her. All awe at the sight.

And then, Scott saw a familiar face.

"Oh fuck!" He exclaimed to himself as he ran off. Only Kyle noticed him as he went upstairs.

There, "Dude. I'm surprised to see you all shook up." Kyle spoke to Scott. "You wanna know why? She's here! Here!" Scott exclaimed and panicked. "Alright dude. Take a deep breath." Kyle managed to calm him down as, "So you know who's here right?" Kyle asked.

Scott took a deep breath again. "Monica Ryland."

"Yes. You danced with that girl back at the PC wedding. And I know well, you 2 KIT each other for some time." Kyle added. Scott was shy and a bit scared. "Dude. This could be your chance! Up your game with her! Regardless of your diabetes!"

Scott felt uneasy but shook it off. "Alright! Let's welcome our new housemates!"

"Now that's what I wanted to see!" said Kyle as they fist bump and went downstairs.

 **At the living room...**

"Oh my ***! Emily and Monica are here!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Wow! We're so complete! 32 people with half guys and half girls!" Lola added.

"Hey that's a good point you brought up Lola." Allie exclaimed.

As the girls mingled with Emily and Monica, Scott soon came down and Monica noticed him. And when the girls see this, they giggled and backed away. Likewise when Scott touched ground on the first floor, the guys backed away and pushed him to Monica. And seeing this, the girls did the same to Monica.

Now they're facing each other. Shy and embarrassed. "CLICK!"

Francis made it more embarrassing with his camera somehow. "Hi..." They greeted each other trying not to make eye contact due to their shyness as the others watched.

"Oh great. Scott's gonna have a hard time bringing up his relationship." said Clyde.

"Gee, Monica sure feels uneasy about being with Scott. I guess she needs help on the relationship status." Heidi thought as, "Alright guys. Let's cut it short and have our dinner in way to welcome Emily and Monica!" Wendy announced. All cheered.

It cuts to dinner hour as Lasagne was being served. "Wow! The food's amazing!" Emily exclaimed tasting a portion of hers'. "I never thought all of us will be having dinner together as a one, big friendship group!" Monica exclaimed as she drank some water. Throughout dinner, the guys and girls bonded together with random chattering, discussion and even jokes.

"What's black, white and red all over?" Jimmy asked the group.

"Let me guess...a newspaper?" Monica gave it a shot.

"No. Two nuns in a chainsaw fight." Jimmy replied.

All laughed from it and it gets funnier when Cartman almost choked his lasagne. "Cause he ate 3 plates of it. Stuffing his fat body up rapidly." Kyle explained. Oh man...Cartman really needs to slow down.

 **After dinner...**

"Theresa and Isla used the last room. You 2 can room in with them." Wendy told Emily and Monica. They got the message and settled their stuff down.

30 minutes later, Wendy brought them around. "Here's the music studio. Some of us do our singing and dancing." She opened the door and they can see Kenny and Clyde practicing their breakdance moves.

"Neat." said Monica.

"Where does that door lead to?" Emily asked.

"The garage. Our rides are parked inside." Wendy replied. "Any more questions?"

"Nope. We're good." Monica replied.

"Alright then. Next, we have the Fuck Room." Wendy showed them the room but at that timing, it's locked. "So...why is this room called, the Fuck Room?" Emily asked. Wendy just smiled. "Listen." They pressed their ears onto the door and they can hear moaning.

"Oh...fuck! Craig!"

"Oh...fuck! If I fuck you so hard Esther...We'll be soooo happy!"

The moaning is pretty loud enough for the girls to hear and after that, "Let's just leave them and head to the patio." Wendy suggested.

 **So...**

"Originally we had a backyard and thanks to our earnings, all of us used a portion of it to pay for the renovation." Wendy explained as they looked around. "Wow...it's a marvel!" Emily described as Monica looked at the pool. "Large and cooling." She dipped her hand in as Emily glanced at the hot tub. Butters and Annie are chilling together with some booze and they're in their swimsuits.

"Alright. Into the basement we go." Wendy led them in as, "Oh my gosh! It's like you guys have your own arcade!" Emily exclaimed. They looked at the various gaming machines and equipment as Timmy can be seen beating drums in some game and Token and David are shooting down terrorists for they're gaming on Time Crisis 4.

"Watch out!" Token called out as David released the pedal of the arcade machine avoiding damage. "Thanks for covering me amigo." David thanked him as he shot a yellow trooper acquiring machine gun ammunition.

At the pool area, Nichole is alone playing 9-ball. "Next ball will be the 4 Ball." She thought as she took aim. And back to Wendy and co, "Is that a mini bar?" asked Monica.

"Yes it is. Well, all of us are old enough to take some shots. We just try to minimize our drinking capacity. The first time we did it on our first day here, nearly or almost half of us went bananas in which those who hit the hot tub." Wendy explained as she took a bottle of wine. "Wanna drink?"

"Fine by me." Emily replied as Monica nodded. Wendy took some glasses and they had a drink or 2.

 **10 minutes later...**

"That was so strong!" Emily described the drink.

"Gee...I feel a bit woozy." said Monica.

"Well, I think we should continue on with this tour..." said Wendy as she hiccupped.

They left the basement still feeling a bit dizzy when, "CANNONBALL!"

"SLPOOSH!" Some water partially drenched them. "Hey Windy. How are the new bitches doing?!"

"One, shut the fuck up. Two, thanks for putting my senses back." Wendy replied as she and the girls entered the villa via backdoor as Heidi passed by them in her bikini.

"Babe! The water's good!" Cartman called out as Heidi dove in and they laughed as they swam around together.

 **Back inside...**

"We're at the third level and on our left is the lounge and on our right is the gym." Wendy explained. "Nice! Who uses the gym?" Monica asked.

"Some of us use it just to keep ourselves fit. Token uses the gym a lot. Kenny too but he mostly practices on martial arts." Wendy replied.

The girls then entered the lounge as they can see Jason and Scott gaming on the Warriors in rumble mode.

"Oh hey girls. Enjoying the villa so far?" Jason asked.

"I love it! I'm so glad to be here with you guys! Especially you Jason!" Emily cheered.

"And that concludes our tour." Wendy finished it as, "So...now what? We just hang around and do what we like?" Monica asked.

"Of course." Wendy replied and then, an idea struck her. "Well...the whole gang can gather around tonight and chat about those goold old times back in South Park. All the moments, all the fun and action we experienced and went through. It's been a while since I recalled most of it." said Wendy.

"I guess we can do something like that." said Emily.

"Agreed." Wendy replied with a smile.

 **And there you have it guys. Full house. No, not the cards in the poker, the full house for the gang. And I never played poker before but I'll get busted in jail because it's considered gambling.**

 **And I see a few listen to me and wrote a name at least. Still, I expect more names than just guests. Remember that.**

 **Next chapter is gonna take very long. Since some of you thought of some flashbacks just for fun. Dunno if it'll work for the next chapter but I'll see. Reviews appreciated.**


	43. A Series of Uncanny Flashbacks

**Chapter 43: A Series of Uncanny Flashbacks**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Guest 1: Depends**

 **Guest 2: Not yet confirmed for these new members**

 **Pigkiller55: A mixture of comments and ideas which are a lot I see...**

 **Guest 3: Hmmm...they're just relaxing**

 **Wildcard0531: Nice...**

 **Guest 4: Hot damn right!**

 **Guest 5: Who knows?**

 **Guest 6 & 7: Hmmm...**

 **Drag..ER & Re: Good flashbacks. I'll put them in another chapter however. But don't worry, it'll take place**

 **Guest 8: Yes, Kevin McCormick and Shelly Marsh were dating before the car accident happened**

 **Guest 9: Ouch...prison horrors...**

 **Guest 10, 11, 13 & 15: I mentioned previously it's gonna take long. But now, here**

 **Guest 12: Yes, his birthday is soon**

 **Guest 14: That was crazy and comedic! Nice!**

* * *

Around 10pm, the gang is all gathered at the lounge sitting in a circle just like before. Now there is no truth or dare. Just catching up on some moments.

All are wearing their nightwear and some are holding bowls of popcorn, potato chips, cheese-flavoured ring crackers, clover chips, doritos and pringles in they shared it with the others. They also have soda and booze to drink.

As all are just sitting down eating and drinking, "So...how do we start this...um...talk or...uh...conversation?" Wendy asked feeling a bit confused.

All looked at each other discussing as, "Sorry, I have no idea." said Stan. "Uh...I can't think of anything good..." said Kyle. "Meh, I'll just finish this bowl of Pringles." Cartman buried his face into the bowl devouring all of it's crispy contents.

"**damnit. This fatass..." Kyle grumbled as the others appeared to have no idea on how they can begin. Then, Francis feeling a bit bored and wanting to wait took out some photos from a large shoe box to have a look. Jason who's sitting beside him took a peek. "Hey...I remember this photo!" He snatched it off and it was the first year class photo from high school.

"Whoa! You still kept all those Francis?" Bebe exclaimed.

"Well...as a memento. About the good old times we had together in high school and in South Park." He replied as he started handing out the photos to everyone.

During the peeking, "I remember how we fared in the basketball team." said Token as he admired the photo. It shows him, Clyde, Jason, Francis and Kevin all standing together each holding a basketball in which Clyde is dribbling one and Kevin is spinning one with his pointer finger.

Then, Craig saw a photo which is familiar. "Hey...I remember this!" The picture shows a bashed up Bill Allen and Fosse McDonald. "Oh shit! I do recall that day..." Kyle exclaimed as the girls looked surprised. "What day?" asked Red.

"It's a long story Red..." Stan began.

 **(Flashback 1)**

It began at South Park High. In the gymnasium which is larger than the one in their elementary counterpart, the cheerleading squad consisting of Wendy, Bebe, Red, Annie, Heidi, Jenny, Lola and Nichole are reciting the school cheer.

After an hour of practice, "Nice work girls! Let's hit the showers!" said Wendy. Tired and sweaty, the 8 of them headed to the locker room to clean up and cool off.

Inside, all undressed and stepped into the shower area which has no walls or doors to conceal their nudity but they don't mind since it's an all girls locker room.

As they showered, "So, any plans for tonight?" Wendy asked the girls as she washed her hair. "Token and I are on date to the movies." Nichole began as she washed her body. "Nice. Kevin and I will just work on some project." said Red.

As the girls chat on, none of them noticed that a vent was opened. Then, a monopod holding onto an iPhone was lowered down carefully as it worked on some pictures automatically. None noticed it.

 **The next day...**

The bus dropped off some students and among them, "Another day at school." said Stan. "Fuck this shit! I wanna go home and game on my Xbox." Cartman whined. "Get used to it fatass." said Kyle. "Oh, and I heard you and Heidi hooked up again."

"Shut up Jew! It's none of your fucking business!" Cartman snapped. "Kyle's got the point. Heard you 2 won the science fair and you seemed very cooperative with her." said Kenny.

"Oh screw you guys! I'm gonna play truancy and-"

"Fellas! Fellas!" Butters ran up to them. "Naked photos! In the school! Posted all over the hallways!"

"WHAT?" The main boys exclaimed as they followed Butters.

 **Inside...**

Many boys are crowding around any picture they see. "What the fuck? There's a naked photo of Wendy!" Stan exclaimed. "Kewl. There must be hundreds of them all over the place." said Cartman. "Who would do such a thing to make us feel the lust?" Kyle asked.

"Look who's talking. I know, you're not a man because you don't want to enjoy the pleasure you dildo!" Cartman mocked.

"Fuck off Fatass!" Kyle then argued with Cartman while Kenny looked around and took 8 photos of the 8 girls each to keep for himself. Then, "I wonder about them..." Stan thought.

It cuts to the principal's office as Principal Victoria is speaking to the cheerleading squad. "You have brought great shame to our school! Naked photos of you girls?! All in the showers?! I am very disappointed, disgusted and embarrassed by your lewd actions!"

"B-But we wouldn't do such a thing!" said a scared Wendy speaking on behalf of her friends who are all terrified by being summoned to the office. "I don't give a fuck about your petty excuses! You will all do community service for a month during summer break as punishment!" Principal Victoria declared as final and dismissed them.

 **A few days later...**

It is PE class and 2 classes are pitted for dodgeball. On one team, Nelly was having lots of fun hurling dodgeballs with brute force knocking down many of the opponents which are mostly boys. "Yes! 3 wins in a row for our class! Hell yeah!" Nelly cheered. "You knocked them girl!" Meagan Ridley cheered as she hi-5 Nelly. Then, Theresa, Isla, Emily and Monica approached them. "So after PE is our lunch break right?"

"Of course Monica. And we can use this time to cool off in the showers. I am sweating like shit!" said Nelly. The girls agreed and headed to the showers.

There in the locker room, they ran into Millie, Esther, Sally and Allie as they're from the other class. So they showered together but just like before, the vent above opened up quietly and the same monopod with the phone appeared and did it's work undetected.

 **And another few days later...**

"Alright guys. This is fucking unacceptable!" Stan announced to the boys. All are in the basement of Cartman's house which has been the base of meetings for boys only. "Some asshole or 2 has been taking naked photos of the girls in our grade and they were wrongly punished by the principal!"

"Yeah man! Nichole told me about it and is already crying over it!" said Token.

"The girls did nothing wrong! They won't do such a thing to spoil their own reputation!" said Clyde.

"Which is why we need to put an end to this by finding out who's been doing the lewd photography and beat the living shit out of them!" Stan declared. "And Kenny, will you fucking stop looking at all the naked pictures you took down from the walls and focus! Oh my ***..."

Kenny had 18 photos of each girl and is going bananas over all the images. Cartman was just sleeping and he only woke up when his mother went down and served the boys, PB & J sandwiches.

As they ate their snacks, Stan suddenly had an idea. "Francis, you're into photography right?"

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked. "Maybe you can catch the culprits off guard and reveal their identities to us!" Stan suggested. "That could work. As long as my camera does not enable flash." Francis agreed.

 **The next day...**

As planned, Francis kept his guard. He observed the students as he fixed his locker, went through lessons and even during lunch break.

But that's where he got lucky. While eating his spaghetti Bolognese and chatting with Jason, he caught sight of Bill Allen and Fosse McDonald snickering to themselves as they entered the boy's toilet. Excusing himself, Francis stealthily crouched to the boy's toilet with his camera ready.

Once there, he opened the door quietly and heard something. "Haw! Haw! We sure snapshot those hot girls!" said Bill.

"Yeah! Let's see...3 Kellies and an Ashley! All hot and sexy in the showers!" said Fosse. They laughed not noticing the camera.

 **After school...**

Bill and Fosse made plans to print out the pictures and post them all over the hallways. As they're walking down the hallway, they ran into the 4 boys as Stan and Kyle gave them angry looks while Cartman just chewed a donut and Kenny is still looking at the naked photos. "What are you gays staring at?" Bill mocked.

"Ha! Ha! Gays!" Fosse mocked along as they laughed and retraced steps only to see Clyde, Token, Tweek and Craig. They then looked to their left and right and somehow, they are completely surrounded by a mob of angry boys as Stan nodded as a signal to make their move because immediately, all marched to Bill and Fosse as they panicked and mass beating took place but Cartman and Kenny never partake into it due to their current activity they are still into.

After that, "Let's end it with a photo finish." said Stan as Francis got his camera ready. "CLICK!"

 **(End Flashback 1)**

"So they were the ones that took the nude photos." said Nichole.

"And you beat the living shit out of them for this." said Wendy. "How can we ever thank you for this."

"Besides, none of us knew of your deed." said Bebe.

"Ah, no need to thank us. We did it out of respect." said Kyle. Bebe smiled and smooched Kyle on his cheek. After that, the gang looked through more photos.

"Ah yes. The football team." Stan recalled looking at the picture of himself and the boys all wearing football jerseys. "I was the captain and main striker back then."

"Which explains why so many girls are into you." said Kyle. All the boys laughed at Stan as Jimmy and Timmy looked at a photo. "Ah, I do re-re-remember this." Jimmy stated. "TIMMIIHH!" Timmy agreed as it shows both of them as a comedy duo winning a talent show.

"Hey. This is familiar." Red is looking at a photo which is party scene. "Didn't you always throw parties?" asked Esther as she ate a piece of popcorn.

"Hell yeah! I was like the party animal for the high school!" Red recalled as all laughed. "Right. The Christmas party, Halloween, 4th of July and even during summer, you threw 4 parties in a month!" said Bebe.

"Aw, I like this." Millie is holding a photo which shows herself, Esther, Tweek and Craig. "Wow! This is one thing I won't forget!" Tweek exclaimed.

Then, "You have any other photos besides the high skewl ones?" Cartman asked as he polished a bowl of Pringles.

"Yeah! Let me get them first." Francis left the lounge. 5 minutes later, he returned with another shoebox containing the photos. "I have some that are uncanny revolving around our quiet, little mountain town."

"Like this for instance?" Wendy showed everybody a photo. It shows a picture of a burnt Cartman on the ground and with Wendy standing on top of him holding some magic wand.

"***damnit! Don't remind me..." Cartman groaned.

 **(Flashback 2)**

It all started at the mall. There was a Harry Potter convention held there and many were shopping and getting autographs from the famous writer, JK Rowling.

"Yes! I got her autograph!" Wendy cheered showing it to Stan. "Her novels are sure magical and creative." Stan described as they looked at the merchandise.

Meanwhile, Cartman is seen admiring magic wands. "So kewl! I wish they're real and I can have power to rule the earth! Fuck yeah!" Cartman examined some of them and after that, came across a spellbook. "Kewl. What kind of shit can I find in here?"

He opened it and, "Sweet! A magic wand! And this wand must be the one that Voldermort used in that 2 part movie! Originally belonged to that Dummydork character I forgot his name-oh screw this! I'm getting it!" Cartman took the wand when suddenly, it glowed with the spellbook.

"**** shit! Magic is real!" Cartman then started laughing menacingly as a strange power from the spellbook was transferred to the magic wand as all at the convention stopped what they're doing as Cartman took the wand and, "Avada Kedavra!"

"BDOW!"

A green, magical blast was fired and, "BOOM!"

"Oh my ***! Cartman killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle shouted as Cartman turned to Kyle. "You're next you fucking ***!" He fired the same spell and, "BOOM!"

"YASSS! I killed a ***! Oh this is just the beginning!" Cartman laughed so hard and with so much menace that the wand glowed even brighter and Cartman glowed with it as he levitated in the air. "Oh shit...RUN!" Stan yelled as all started running for their lives as Cartman fired random transfiguration spells at anyone he sees.

He turned Butters into a pile butterscotch, he turned Clyde into a dildo and he even turned Craig into a condom!

"What the fucking hell is wrong with him!?" Wendy hollered as Stan grabbed her hand and they fled the mall which has descended into magical chaos. Lots of people were turned into random stuff. And now, Token got zapped into a pile of shit followed by Red who was stoned into a statue.

 **"I HAVE THE POWER!"** Cartman yelled out loud. "I can do anything with it! Kill hippies! Kill Justin Bieber fans! Kill fucking gingers and even rule the whole earth!"

Cartman then launched a large ball of magic in the air.

"Now what?!" Stan exclaimed in horror.

It cuts to a hippie festival with lots of crazy stuff going on when, "IOOOOOM!"

And back there, **"FUCK YEAH!"** Cartman cheered. "Hippie Onslaught! Hippie Massacre!" He jumped around dancing in celebration when the entire police force showed up pointing guns at Cartman.

"Alright fat kid. Surrender now or we'll do this the hard way." Sergeant Yates ordered.

"How about you all do it my way!" Cartman casted a spell and suddenly, Stan and Wendy watched in horror as the entire police force started dancing to the song, 'Time Warp'.

"I can't stop dancing!" A cop panicked.

"What the hell is this?" Another exclaimed.

"Man, I sure learnt some new moves though." said another as the dancing goes on until Cartman casted another spell and, "POOF!"

"He turned them all into green pigs!" Wendy exclaimed.

"All from the App games!" Stan added as, "This is so unexpected." They turned to see JK Rowling as, "How did this happen?" Wendy asked.

"I thought I had everything smooth but I never checked the spellbooks." JK Rowling replied. "A month ago during the preparations, I came across an old, dusty book left in my attic. One of my associates opened it and surprisingly, magic was unleashed. He became corrupt with the power and somehow, a wand similar to the one the fat boy's wielding was created and he began to create chaos. Good thing the magic has tainted a few of my items including a wand I used to disarm and remove him from the corruption."

"Was it successful?" asked Stan.

"Indeed. After he's restored, I put any item tainted from the magic away and sealed them including the book."

"Which is the one Cartman's using!" Wendy pointed out as Cartman can be seen destroying the school. "NO MORE FUCKING SKEWL!" He laughed menacingly. "He sure is psychopathic." JK Rowling described.

"Plus, mentally insane and unstable with volcanic anger issues." Wendy added and then, she thought of something. "But how did these forbidden items got into the convention?"

"Probably an accidental switcheroo." JK Rowling assumed as Cartman destroyed Kyle's house and then, Butters' house. And worse, "IOOM!"

"Oh my ***! My house!" Wendy shrieked in terror and then, "Cartman you fucking fat tub of lard! You've gone too far and this crazy magic power is driving you nuts!"

"You bitch! I'm gonna Avada Kedavra your sorry soul!" Cartman fired his magic. Wendy screamed in horror. "IOOM!"

But, "What? I'm not dead?" She then saw poofball hat! **"STAN!"** She got on knees and cried buckets of tears as she clutched the hat to herself. JK Rowling then grabbed her to protect her. "If this goes on, there'll be nothing but chaos!"

"Well? What to do?" Wendy asked when, "Ah! I remember something! Stay here, I'll be back." JK Rowling sneaked past Cartman and soon enough returned with a magic wand. "Remember what I said when a few of my items were tainted?"

"Hey! That's the wand you used to stop the corrupted associate of yours before!" Wendy exclaimed. "I guess I had done more than one switcheroo." She replied as she got ready. "Alright. In order to stop this madness. Use this spell." She whispered it through her ears and once it's all clear, Wendy jumped out from her cover and, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

"VEEOW!"

A red magic blast and was fired and Cartman who was too busy enjoying himself never saw it coming until, "IOOM!"

"FUCCCCCK!" One hit and Cartman fell onto the ground powerless and helpless as the wand landed beside him. He weakly wanted to get the wand but Wendy stepped on the wand and "KSH!"

"NOOOOO! The power!" Cartman whined and started bawling like a baby crying nonstop. Then, "Well, it's over but what about the damage?" Wendy asked.

"This will do the trick." JK Rowling took the wand from Wendy and casted a spell that instantly restored everything. Those who died are resurrected and those who had been transfigured were restored. After that, JK Rowling destroyed the wand and the spellbook. "That way, no one can even get their hands on them." She stated as Stan appeared before Wendy. "STAN!" Wendy screamed and hugged her lover as Stan smiled and embraced her back.

As for Cartman, he stood up wiping his tears and, "FUCK YOU WINDY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I SWEAR TO *** THAT I'LL-"

"POW! WHAM! KSH!"

Cartman was silenced and beaten to a pulp as Wendy stood on his body and, "CLICK!"

 **(End Flashback 2)**

"**** shit! I do remember being turned into a cockroach!" said Lola.

"Yeah! I was turned into a ice cream sundae!" said Jenny.

The others do recall what they were turned into as Cartman just shouted. "Oh screw you guys for remembering the worst incident in our hometown!"

"Well look at the bright side, we had encounter worst incidents like this." said Clyde.

"Yeah like that one time we had a run in with a couple of Incans during high school years." said Craig.

 **(Flashback 3)**

A plane reached Peru as arrival and once it touched ground, the students along with their history teacher, Mr Salhan who is a Indian exit the airport. "Alright class. We have 3 days to go around Peru and you'll all need to work on the history project of studying the history and culture of Peru."

All listened as they went into a hotel to rest. After some time, they boarded a bus that took 3 hours to reach some countryside or sort. There, "You have the whole afternoon to work on your project. By evening, return to the bus and make sure you stay together without losing one of your peers. Good luck." Mr Salhan went back inside as the whole class got to work.

The boys decided to stick together. "Where should we start fellas?" asked Butters.

"Beats me. Let's just walk around and see what we can do." said Stan.

So they walked around for some time and then, "Gah! You hear something?" Tweek clutched onto Craig as all looked around wondering where the sound came from. Then, 20 Incans jumped out from nowhere and surrounded the boys. "We're so dead." said Kenny.

"They can take Token and we can be spared at least." said Cartman.

"Oh please..." Token thought shaking his head when one of the Incans looked at Craig. He gasped and persuaded the other Incans over something. "What the hell are they discussing?!" asked Kyle. Then, one of the Incans showed him something. A card. (Which is the Incan Craig Card from the Phone Destroyer game)

"Oh my ***..." Craig exclaimed because the next thing it happened, the Incans lifted Craig up chanting while the rest were ordered to follow the Incans. "Oh great. They're taking us as prisoners." said Token.

 **Soon enough...**

The group reached and Incan village and there, they made Craig wear Incan attire and sat him on a throne while putting the rest in a cage. They started a fire and began dancing and chanting about in front of Craig. "Okay, this is fucking awkward." He thought at first but after a few minutes, "Hell, it's like they're hailing me as a god or something!" He then stood up and pointed at the fire and then, at Cartman.

"**** fuck fellas. I think Craig wants the Incans to sacrifice Cartman as a offering to him." said Butters.

"Sounds cool." said Kyle.

"FUCK YOU KAHL!" Cartman shouted with some saliva landing on his face as 2 Incans dragged him out of the cage and then, they placed him on a sacrificial pit as one got a torchlight ready to burn the sacrifice.

"Okay fatso. Any last words before they burn the fat off you?" Craig asked.

"Yeah!" Cartman then did something. He pointed at Craig and Tweek and did a kissing gesturing about them. The Incans gasped and are furious.

"Well, we learnt something about the Incans. They hate gays!" said Stan.

"And look! They forgot to lock the cage! C'mon! Let's get the fuck outta here!" Kevin shouted as the boys got us and ran. Cartman got out of the pit, grabbed Craig and they're moving out as all the angry Incans shouted in rage and chased the boys throwing spears and shooting arrows along the way.

 **Back at the bus area...**

"These photos are something!" said Annie.

"I know right? Good thing we did some research on the lost city known as Machu Picchu." said Heidi. Mr Salhan can be seen dong a head count. "I only see the girls. Where are the boys?" He wondered.

Then, they showed up. "Run! Get in the bus! Get in the bus!" Stan shouted. "What is going on? Where have you been? It's been past 2 hours and where's Kenny?" Mr Salhan demanded to known.

"Wait, what? Can you repeat the last part?" Kyle asked. "I said, where's Kenny." Mr Salhan repeated the last part and then, the boys looked around realizing that Kenny's not here. Then, he showed up.

"Oh good. He's here." said Token but, "Wait, something's not right." Stan noticed something because the next thing it happened, he fell flat on his face and all gasped in horror to see spears and arrows on his back.

"Oh my ***! The Incans killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted but even worse, the chanting grew louder. "Nice one Kahl. You pissed them off and they're gonna slaughter all of us now." Cartman predicted and they did show up.

"Oh crap! In the bus! In the bus!" Mr Salhan panicked as all panicked and scrambled their way into the bus as it drove with a few spears and arrows stuck to it.

 **(End Flashback 3)**

"Oh my gosh. It was pretty scary to see those Incans go hostile." said Nichole. "And I never thought there are still some in Peru."

After that, they looked at some more photos. "He. He. He. I like this one." Cartman is looking at the picture of Kyle throwing up in the toilet bowl. "Dude!" Kyle tried to snatch it from him but instead, Kenny took it from Cartman. "LOL! April Fools."

"Yeah! Piece of shit looking like chocolate ice cream was the best prank ever!" Cartman described as he and Kenny fist bump. "Even better than that one time I helped you win the poker card game since I used a mirror which he never noticed to show you the cards so that you can make use of yours." said Kenny.

"***damnit! I'm gonna wreck your fucking ass Kenny!" Kyle chased Kenny around the lounge as Bebe examined a photo. "Oh my gosh! Nichole! This is your Sweet Sixteen!" She showed Nichole the photo as the girls gathered around.

It shows them all wearing pretty dresses and Nichole's one is yellow with frills and she has the sweet sixteen tiara on her head. "Oh ***..." Token was mesmerized by the photo as they looked through more. There's Kyle pushing Cartman into the pool, Tweek eating a large, ice cream sundae and a Kenny pranking Clyde by putting a 'Kick me' note behind his back.

And then, "This one's my favourite." Nichole looked at the photo. It has her and Token dancing together. The girls awe in sight as, "Good old memories." Token thought as Nichole smiled and cuddled to him.

After that, "Here's the cheerleading group photo." Lola showed it the girls. "Damn! Hot girls always get into the cheerleading squad." said Kenny. "You said it brotha!" Clyde agreed as they fist bump.

Then, "Oh shit! Francis! Why is this photo still here?!" Clyde demanded to know. It shows his father marrying Cartman's mother.

"***damnit! I hate this!" Cartman grabbed the photo and tore it up. "Why did you do that?" asked Heidi.

"Clyde and I hate being stepbrothers." Cartman replied.

"The day after our single parent got married, we did everything to break them up in a day. And it worked through poison." said Clyde.

"WHAT? You poisoned your father?!" Jenny exclaimed in shock.

"No, no. We tainted some food and he ate it." said Clyde. "My dad only married Cartman's mom because he likes her cooking."

"And that's the only way to break them up." finished Cartman.

"Sometimes, you're cruel on both outside and inside." said Heidi. "You asshole."

"Ah whatever." Cartman replied as Kevin took a photo and started tearing up. "What's wrong Kevin?" Red asked. He showed her the photo which has him crying on the bench with her comforting him. "On the day when Carrie Fisher passed away." He spoke silently.

"Gee, many people stated that the 8th movie was contradicting because they killed the wrong character they say." Scott stated.

After looking at the photos, the gang decided to chat a bit more.

"One time, I ate 10 Baconators and then, destroyed the toilet seat." Cartman recalled.

"That explains why you posted a picture of your broken toilet in Facebook." said Emily. "Not to mention you even had your shit involved in the photo." Monica added. "Dude, you had too much pork and beef back then." Kenny recalled. "Such an unhealthy fatass." said Kyle.

"Fuck off Kahl! One time, you were dared to kiss your blonde slut and threw up afterwards." Cartman stated.

"Was that at one of Red's parties?" asked Allie.

"OMG! I do remember! It was in some spin the bottle game." Isla recalled. "TIMMIIHH! SPIN! SPIN!"

"We know, you were there too." Isla replied back to Timmy who gave her the thumbs up.

"I remember one time, I got suspended." Bebe began. "For being underage in entering the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show."

"Oh yes. You appeared in the magazine and Principal Victoria was so horrified she threw herself out of the office and down to the ground." said Theresa.

"See? Bebe's not only a blonde slut but a giant whore!" Cartman mocked.

 **"BAM!"**

A baseball bat struck Cartman's face as, "Grand Slam from the Jew fatass." said Kyle.

"I remember one time, my dad is still hosting his renovation show and the whole family got involved." Stan began. "Ooh. I like that show." said Wendy.

"Why?"

"Because I get to see my Stanny's handsome face." Wendy replied. All the girls awe at Wendy as, "I also like the show. Teaches some renovation skills with design." said Heidi.

"Me too." said Kenny.

"If I recall, I saw your ratings and reviews once." Kyle began. "According to the ratings, it's moderate but the reviews are fucking insane! Most of them are about you, bring a hot person to so many chicks!"

"Oh my. I bet he's a ch-ch-chick magnet!" said Jimmy.

All laughed from the joke as, "Boy...good memories. We should have this gathering again." said Token.

"Catching up on those are so memorable." said David. "Even if we become old, still something."

"Yeah...and I think we should the beds." said a sleepy Nichole as she lay on Token's lap sleeping peacefully.

Well, the time is midnight as the gang retired to their rooms.

 **There are many flashbacks and stuff but only a few favoured in my eyes were converted to stories. The rest were mentions and chats about it. And if ever I plan something like this in another chapter, I'll use the ones that are not mentioned here yet and put it there.**

 **Anyway, thanks for all the flashbacks and past memories linked to the story.**

 **And for the last time, put a name at least whenever you review the story. I still get few but too many guests.**

 **And also, I look forward to Season 22 airing soon this month. Reviews appreciated.**


	44. Who is Mysteria?

**Chapter 44: Who is Mysteria?**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **South Down: I thought you requested your selected characters for the sparring which is right here**

 **Drag..ER: Something like that...**

 **Guest 1: May need to do some checking in the wiki...**

 **Pigkiller55: Wow...**

 **Guest 2: Weight check! Ha!**

 **R3al & Heiy: Wait, so Stan has no social media account on everything? Is it?**

 **Guest 3: What...**

* * *

"California. The state that was plunged into a gang warfare. Crime is on the rise. But things had changed for a hero has emerged. He will put an end to what has started. He will restore order. For I am Mysterion. The shadow crusader. The dark vigilante. And I shall not stand here all night. when I see crime, I bring in the mystery with me!"

On a tall building, Mysterion has just begun his activity. Using a scanner, he scanned the whole of Malibu. "No muggings so far. No tagging, no smash and grabs. Hmmm..." As he scanned the place, "Aha!" He caught sight of 6 Top Hats tagging a wall. "Showtime!" Mysterion took out his grapple gun and swung his way there.

But when he arrived, "What the fuck?" He was stunned and confused. A minute ago, he saw the Top Hats vandalizing. Now, he saw them all tied up. Looking around, Mysterion caught sight of something on the wall they were tagging.

 _"Mysteria is here"_

"What the fucking hell?!" Mysterion looked at the tag. "A new crime fighter I see..." He looked at the time. "I better get some shuteye. Tomorrow's the day."

 **The next day...**

For starters, it has been several days since the gang was been equalized in gender. Sunday would be good day to rest as at the living room, Jason is watching the news with Emily.

"I heard you went to a hotel and found a job at the reception desk." Jason began. "And as for Monica, she got a job in the bank."

"Piece of cake for both of us." Emily replied as she ate a French toast for they're eating breakfast in the living room. Then, Monica, Lola and Jenny showed up along with Clyde and Token.

"Anything new on the news?" Token asked.

"See for yourself." Jason replied as they sat with them and watched the news.

 **(Cutaway to the news)**

"In today's recent events, President Tony Bruce is hosting a unique weapon showdown competition. I'm Roxy Lane and right beside is the president of the tech company himself. Mr Bruce, what is the purpose of hosting this competition?"

"To start off Roxy, a week ago, I gave out flyers for the people. They are to construct a weapon from their own hands and demonstrate it for me in this event. The winner will take over and run my company for I am near retirement believing that my time is up running this company. So those with brilliant minds, if you have what it takes to demonstrate your skill in technology, then all the best for there can be only one winner!"

Cheering can heard as the camera revealed the contestants with their crafted weapons.

"And there you have, may the best genius level intellect win this competition." Roxy Lane announced.

 **(End Cutaway)**

"**** fuck! Is that Kenny?!" Clyde noticed.

"Oh ***! It is him! Who would have guessed that he's able to enter the competition!?" Jenny exclaimed.

"Well, I knew he's addicted to watching and too much DC Comics and stuff." said Token.

On the other hand, Lola was very interested to see how the competition goes for her boyfriend. So while the others left the room, she just stayed behind to watch it.

 **And so...**

Kenny is seen looking around, the tech company named, Bruce Enterprise is right in front of him. He looked at the weapon he constructed. "This is so guaranteed to let me win this!"

As of now, it has begun as the president can be seen watching many brilliant minds demonstrate their weapons.

The first contestant is some nerd who demonstrated his weapon, which is some heavy, energy cannon that focus fire multiple targets. The weapon fired a sustained beam and destroyed an empty barrel which then was focused onto the next barrel and so on until all 5 barrels are destroyed.

After that, he explained the pros and cons and after that, Tony Bruce would write down the result.

Several others went next and then, "Next up, contestant number 10." Some random guy called out.

"Yes! My turn!" Kenny thought as he took his crafted weapon and went to meet Tony Bruce.

"Name?" He asked.

"Kenneth McCormick. In short, people call me Kenny."

"Okay Kenny. Demonstration time." Tony Bruce ordered. Now the test area has several dummies armed with weapons. The weapon Kenny crafted is still covered and he wore it on his lower right arm. He then revealed it as he charged up the weapon and once ready, it fired an electrical blue orb that landed on the ground and it exploded into smaller orbs that scattered and exploded. Also, the explosions released electrical energy.

"Simply put it this way, one shot does a massive area effect damage and a cluster explosion scattering smaller projectiles dealing minor damage. Plus, those waves of electrical energy are actually EMP waves for mass disruption."

Tony Bruce was speechless as Kenny left and the next contestant got ready.

 **Later...**

"I have made my decision." Tony Bruce spoke to all the contestants. "The winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kenny McCormick!"

Loud applause can be heard as Kenny stepped on stage and shook hands with Tony Bruce. "Young man. You invented something simple but with great potential. Others invented large and effective but yours is a unique talent! You have my word."

And so Kenny is given ownership of his company as he signed a document. After that, he shook hands with Tony as they had a photo taken for both of them.

 **And then back at the villa...**

"I don't believe it..." Lola was stunned by what she saw on TV as Tweek, Craig, Francis, Millie, Esther and Jimmy showed up. "D-D-Did something happen?" Jimmy asked.

"Kenny entered a weapons competition and won." Lola replied.

"What's the prize?" asked Craig.

"He's going to run the tech company." Lola replied again. "In other words, he's the new president of the company."

All gasped. "NYAH! How is it possible?!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Oh shit! The gang needs to know this!" Millie took out her phone and texted the message to the whole gang.

 **(Cutaway to the Whatsapp)**

Millie: You guys! Kenny entered some competition and won! His prize is owning some tech company!

Cartman: **** fucking shit!? How can that fucking poor kid win something big like this shit?!

Wendy: Amazing!

Theresa: Kenny sure makes the impossible into the possible.

Heidi: That reminds me, the show Kim Possible is getting a revival.

Isla: Ooh. Childhood stuff. Good times.

Kevin: Awesome! Technology for life! Star Wars for life! Science fiction for life!

Cartman: Retarded Chinese American obsessive fan

Stan: Let's go check him out!

Kyle: Yeah!

 **And so...**

Inside Bruce Enterprise, Tony is showing Kenny around as he showed Kenny the workshop, the production areas, the reception floor, meeting rooms, different office branches and many more. "And finally, the main office."

"Nice!" Kenny exclaimed as he looked around. The office is large, there's some creature comforts like a private TV area at the lower left side and a pool table at the lower right side. At the centre top of the room is the large desk with a computer and some files.

"This is where you'll manage the business." He stated.

"I wonder, why do you want to give this company away?" Kenny asked.

"I said before, my time has come. I'm old now and I need someone, someone with a brilliant mind knowing how to use technology that can benefit the world. Tell me Kenny, how did you become so technological. Hmm?"

"Well...I got addicted." Kenny replied. "By watching too much DC Comic shows and movies. A lot of scenes involving technology which is kinda awesome."

"Ah, I too am a fan of DC Comics. But I also watch Marvel Comic shows and movies." Tony replied.

"Same thing!" Both of them laughed as they sat at the TV area and chat a bit more.

"Do you watch Star Wars?" Tony asked.

"With my friends." Kenny replied. "I see the technology."

"Same." They shared a laugh and after that, "Now that you're in charge, I want you to run this company with love, care and hard work. It has been running for 30 years and I will live to see it running. Good luck and everyone find favour in you."

"It was a honour to step into your place." Kenny shook hands with him again and then, "So what are you going to do?"

"Me? Maybe travel around the world, go sightseeing and if you need guidance, I have the experience to aid you if you need me for I will contact you to see how the company is running. Alright?"

Everything is clear for Kenny as he can get started tomorrow. Besides, all those working there are on break today.

 **That night...**

"I walk among the shadows. I am one with the darkness. I lurk and bring justice to all!"

Donning his costume, Mysterion is not only doing crime fighting but also, "This Mysteria. I dunno who that person is but only one hero with the mystery theme will exist only!" He then heard crashing and then, he darted off.

Soon, he saw 4 Malibu Street Boys looting a store. "Hurry up before the pigs catch wind on us!" One ordered as they kept the stolen good into sacks.

Then, "Oh shit. He's here." All 4 of them looked to see Mysterion as, "Well what the fuck are you pansies waiting for? Waste him!"

All 4 gangsters drew out wrenches when, "PSH!"

Mysterion coughed from the smoke and then, "KSH! KSH! KSH! KSH!"

Soon enough, "Now I have you in sight." He thought. Yes, right in front of him is Mysteria and 4 wrecked gangsters.

"She's a girl?" Mysterion thought as he examined her further. Her costume is similar to his except there's are a few differences.

One is that she has 2 holsters containing guns attached to her thighs and second, her utility belt includes a pouch behind her as she dug behind and took out a 5 ball.

"What the-"

"FLASH!" Swiftly, Mysterion shielded himself from the blinding flash and by the time it dimmed, "She's gone again." He thought. "So it's a female superhero but who is she? What's her purpose for all this?" He thought as he looked at the time. "Fuck. I need some shuteye."

 **The next day...**

"Here's your breakfast Kenny. First day at your new job! The whole gang's excited about you and I'm so happy for you!" Kenny licked his lips in excitement as his breakfast is 2 sunny side eggs, 2 crispy bacon with the oil drained, 2 sausages and a slice of buttered toast cut into 2 isosceles triangles.

Excited, Kenny enjoyed his breakfast as, "So what's your plan in the tech company?" Kevin asked.

"I got a lot of ideas dude." Kenny replied as he ate a strip of bacon.

"Hey Kinny! Good luck on your first day! I bet you wanna fuck the secretaries huh?" Cartman asked with a bit of ripping.

"Fuck off dude. I only have one girl whom I treasure so much in my heart." Kenny replied as he glanced at Lola who smiled at him as she fried more sausages. As the gang ate and chat, Kenny also did some thinking. "It's getting more mysterious ever since my encounters with this Mysteria. If only I know who she is under that mask..."

"Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah Stan?"

"What about your old job?"

"I quit and likewise Clyde, he was able to get a spot in Taco Bell."

"I see. No wonder I predict that Clyde may bring home some tacos." Stan replied as they laughed by themselves.

Oh well, Kenny's gonna start his first day as he rode his bike to the company in which he renamd it to, McCormick Enterprises.

Renovation is in progress for the new name of the company to be displayed outside and on the building. He entered in as many people upon seeing him stopped. "Uh...hi?" Kenny greeted. Then, "It's the new boss! Hooray!" An engineer cheered and all the people gave a loud applause for their new boss as Kenny shook hands with some of them and remembered one thing is to not flirt with any hot girl working in this company.

Soon enough, he's in the main office ready for work as the lift opened and a hot secretary entered the room. "Why hello there? And you might be-"

"Callie Vale. I'm your secretary." She introduced herself. They shook hands as Kenny sat down at his desks. "So, anything going on? Like recent activity? Current production? Or some top secret project?"

"Well sir, Mr Tony has big plans for many projects but entering the retirement sure hasn't changed much. In other words, they have not started yet. I have the files and documents." Callie handed them to Kenny as he started examining a document. "If you need anything, use the intercom. I'll attend to your personal needs." Callie left the office as Kenny continued studying the document. He then turned around with the chair to look at the view of Malibu.

"It's good to be the boss." He thought. "And now, I'm gonna make plans for tonight to make my move on Mysteria and find out her identity!"

 **So that night...**

Donning his costume, Mysterion is already moving in and through the darkness and shadows. "When there is crime, we both appear. It's likely to happen-

"KSH!"

"Now."

He made his appearance to see Mysteria defend a couple from 5 armed Thugs. Mysterion leapt in delivering a flying kick on one of them on the face. Both heroes then stared at each other. Then, they attacked the Thugs using their moves. During that, "She sure is acrobatic and agile." Mysterion thought as he watched her do a backflip avoiding a Thug who attempted to charge at her with his knife but missed and when he turned behind, "KSH!"

"Impressive legs." Mysterion observed noticing her kick as he elbowed a Thug and kneed his face. After a few minutes, the 5 Thugs are beaten up as, Mysterion noticed Mysteria leaving. "Wait!" He called out but instead, she ran and Mysterion ended up pursuing her.

They ran through the alley but when Mysterion turned to the left, "BZZZZZZZZZZZZZK!"

"AH!" He stumbled onto the ground as his vision blurred a bit to see Mysteria walk away. "I never expected her to have shock gloves..." He thought as he regained himself. "Next time on another night." He thought.

 **The next day...**

Kenny reported for work and called for a meeting. In one of the meeting rooms, as several researchers sat down, Kenny began.

"Things are gonna change. For this country and the world. In the past, your former boss has left many projects planned but not initiated. Today, I will carry out his legacy."

"So what's the plan?" asked one of the researchers.

"First project involves holographic technology. I intend to use it for something special." Kenny explained as he showed them the slides via powerpoint. As he moved to the next slide, "Okay, how many of guys heard of this card game, Yu-Gi-Oh?"

"Ooh! I do! It was my childhood card game!" A researcher stated.

"I played this before and I still have my deck!" said another.

"But what does a card game have to do with holographic technology?" A third researcher asked.

"You guys watched the anime?" Kenny asked. All nodded. "Then do you guys see this?" Kenny went to the next slide. "**** crap! Duel Disks!"

"Exactly. We're gonna bring some technology from the media to the reality world." Kenny revealed to all as they are all impressed. "Do what you need to do, I'll check on you guys in 3 days."

All got the message and the meeting is over.

Back in the office, "I'm gonna make use of my free time." As the boss, Kenny sure is relaxed at his job. Right now, he's playing XCOM 2: War of the Chosen via his laptop because he brought it for leisure while the computer is used for the business.

But not only that, since he acquired the company, Kenny is secretly designing new toys to improve his heroism. "Example is I'm designing a combat motorcycle and all the vehicles I design and will construct will be stowed here. Most of them."

So Kenny sketched out his design and kept it in his drawer below as he continued his work.

 **That night...**

"If I am to know more about this Mysteria, I'll need her trail." Mysterion is still concerned over this hero as so far, all of Malibu is starting to get her attention ever since the battle with the Thugs. Scouting many places, Mysterion could see the work she has pulled off. 3 crime scenes were thwarted by herself on that night.

"How come she's getting good? It's like her strength, stamina, skill, endurance and agility are almost as the same level as mine!" He can tell suddenly, he heard beatings. "There!" He zipped his way.

But when he arrived, "Just as I thought." Another crime scene thwarted and she was nowhere to be seen.

 **The next day...**

"Whoa dudes! Someone named Mysteria was seen fighting crime for the past few days!" Kyle showed everyone the article as all gathered. "Whoa. It says this Mysteria is a female! And she thwarted numerous gang activities!" said Francis. "She's like a female version of Mysterion!" Wendy described. "Hey good point Wendy. Mysterion and Mysteria are similar based on their theme which is mystery." said Allie. "Not to mention those 2 heroes are also badass hand-to-hand combatants."

All were discussing this new topic while Kenny remained silent while sipping his coffee. "Hey poor kid, I pity you for seeing you lose your spotlight to some mystery bitch." Cartman whispered with some sneering.

"Fuck off you fat tub of lard." Kenny hissed silently as Cartman stuck his tongue at him and left him alone. As he continued to think about Mysteria, an idea struck him.

 **That night...**

On top of McCormick Enterprises, Mysterion is scanning the city. "Let's see..." He soon found her on top of a hotel looking around. "Gotcha!" He took out a shuriken and with great range, he threw it. Through the scanner, he caught sight of the shuriken land in front of her and now, she took out a scanner and, "Better make my move." Mysterion hid from her vision quickly and after that, stood straight staring at the night. "Like a moth drawn to a flame, I'll be expecting it."

He waited...

And waited...

And waited on...

...

...

...

...

...

"CHT!"

He could see a grappling hook and then, "So you came." Mysterion greeted Mysteria who just stared at him. "I praise you taking your name all city but tonight, there can be only one mystery-themed hero." He declared.

She just stared at him but now, she got ready as her gauntlets activated wrist blades. Mysterion did the same. Both of them got into a fighting position ready for combat as the wind howled by.

It's sparring time.

 **Okay. One of the writers named South Down requested a sparring chapter and I have other plans to go along with the idea. This chapter is Mysteria's first appearance and the next is where they spar at their full strength.**

 **Also, this idea will be a prologue to my upcoming spin-off story. And these things will split into 2 parts for the ideas.**

 **Anyway, who's gonna win? Will Mysterion find out more about this Mysteria? And how intense can this sparring be? Reviews appreciated.**


	45. Sparring

**Chapter 45: Sparring**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Wildcard0531: Yes, you decide**

 **Boi Marsh: Dude, that's disgusting**

 **South Down:**

 **Guest 1: Wait and see...**

 **Guest 2: Yes, parody style!**

 **Guest 3: Indeed**

 **Pigkiller55: Not bad but I have already planned it out**

 **Guest 4: Ah, good one!**

 **Guest 5: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 6: Well, I know that. Expect I know very little about Star Trek and that's why Star Wars is used more frequently in this story**

* * *

2 mystery themed superheroes stood on top of McCormick Enterprises ready for some serious sparring with moves and weapons.

They walked around in circles for a minute while facing each for both are expecting their opponent to make the first move but so far, none of them dare to begin the sparring.

Then, they charged and clashed with their wrist blades.

"TING! TING! TING!"

The sound of blades clashed onto each other is sharp as they glared at each other as Mysteria kicked Mysterion off. He repsodned by throwing 3 shurikens but Mysteria countered them with 3 kunais.

"While I use shurikens, she use kunais." Mysterion observed as their ranged weapons struck each other and they cluttered on the ground. Then, they charged head on engaging in melee combat as they clashed and slashed head on but none of them laid damage onto each other.

They fought for several minutes and then, when Mysterion tried to do an X cross attack, she grabbed his arms and pushed him back. She then leapt in the air to strike but he rolled to the side evading the move as he jumped out trying to do a karate kick but she grabbed his legs and flipped him over but he used a somersault backing away from her. "So far, she was able to dodge every strike I made." Mysterion analysed. He then switched to his staff as he drew out his short, metal stick and activated it as it lengthen to a long staff.

Seeing this, Mysteria revealed something. She drew out 2 short staffs (similar to the ones Nightwing uses in some comics and media) from behind hidden from her cape. "I can't believe her..." Mysterion thought as they did the same thing. Walk around in circles and wait for the opponent to make the first move.

But the result is the same after a minute as they charged and clashed. Both weapons clang about as Mysterion applied some Chinese martial arts with his weapon as he leapt and swung his staff but Mysteria jumped back and threw one of her short staffs at him expecting a hit but Mysterion punched it back to her. She caught it and dashed forward swinging her staffs and the clashing continues.

After a while, Mysterion tried to swat her but she bent her body back evading the swing of his metal staff. Mysteria then got her hands on the ground and kicked the staff off surprising him. Still, Mysterion has more surprises as he jumped up, caught his staff and threw it at her like a javelin. She backed away however as the staff hit the ground as Mysterion landed grabbing his staff and spun around like a whirlwind.

But it appears Mysteria came prepared because she attached her short staffs together forming a long one and spun like a whirlwind too! Both heroes spun and strike like spinning tops or beyblades and after a while, they stopped staring at each while catching their breath. "She's good. I can give her that." Mysterion thought. "Our skills are on the same level. Unmatched too. We even read each others' moves quite well."

After catching their breaths, they charged and Mysterion had his staff on the ground taut and swung himself to deliver power kick but Mysteria grabbed his legs and flipped him over but Mysterion somersaulted forward grabbing his staff and delivered a strike guaranteed to surprise and hit her.

But it's not expected as Mysteria blocked it despite the powerful force and impact applied. They stared at each with their staffs in contact clashing and Mysterion must have noticed something.

"Her eyes...

...

...

...

"Look very familiar." He thought as they continued staring at each and then, they pushed each other back and threw their sharp projectiles again which ended up cluttered on the ground again.

It looks like weapons are gonna be set aside as they kept them and got ready to engage in hand-to-hand combat. "Let's see what kind of fighting style she uses." Mysterion thought as he got his hands ready.

They stared at each other for a minute and charged. Mysterion delivered a flying kick but Mysteria rolled under him evading the kick and as he touched ground, she turned around and delivered a punch but he grabbed her fist as he tried to repay her back but she too grabbed his fists as they are on par with each other.

As they're still grabbing each other's fists, they ended up letting go as Mysteria executed karate chops and kicks while Mysterion used various kung fu moves and other Chinese martial arts. Both fought hard using every trick in the book and are agile enough to evade all the attacks. And also, none of them even delivered damage.

The sparring goes on for several minutes as they switched to new fighting styles. Mysterion attempted to use Savate as he delivered powerful kicks while Mysteria for some reason used capoeira as she delivered spin kicks.

"I don't believe it! It's like every single martial art I learnt and studied before...she somehow knows them too as accurate as I do!" Mysterion thought as he stepped back to avoid a spin kick as she did a whirlwind kick but he grabbed her legs and before he could do anything, she broke free and did a dropkick but he countered it by pushing her legs back. He then leapt in the air and slammed his fists at her but she got away as he struck the group and he tried a low sweep kick. Mysteria countered it by jumping up while twirling around to face Mysterion as he stood up. She then used roundhouse kicks towards Mysterion but he countered it with Tai Chi which gave him an advantage as he didn't need to use more force to block all her kicks.

After a while, Mysteria stopped and then, grabbed Mysterion attempting to wrestle him down and finish him. Somehow, he read her moves as he grabbed her back and flipped her over!

She landed on her feet somehow and did backwards kick only for Mysterion to take one step to the left to evade it. Mysteria then executed more attacks as Mysterion used his arms to blocks all her fists.

After that, he jumped onto her and executed a barrage of kicks while in mid-air kicking onto her as she backed away but yet, she was able to block and endure every kick he made until he jumped off. Mysteria then did a flying kick but he grabbed her leg, swung her around and threw her off!

She landed barely near the edge of the building and activated her shock gauntlets. "Crap!" Mysterion thought as she delivered some punches. He swiftly evaded them all until an idea struck him.

He jumped in the air, drew out 2 shurikens and shot them!

"BZK! BZK!"

Shocked that her gauntlets were struck, Mysteria removed them but the electrical power emitted had short circuited already as Mysterion had the upper hand to defeat her in the sparring as he delivered a triple roundhouse kick only to miss.

In retaliation, Mysterion charged and flipped him up in the air delivering a kick but Mysteria bent down to evade it and tried to sweep his legs with a kick once he lands but instead, Mysterion used his hands to land on her leg grabbing it and lifted her up tossing her aside.

As she was thrown aside, she took out her kunais and fired.

"Back to weapons I see." Mysterion thought as he countered them with shurikens. They cluttered the ground again and Mysteria drew out her guns. "Wait, those aren't guns." Mysterion noticed.

"CHF! CHF!"

"Dart guns!" Mysterion used his cape to block the darts as they pierced through a bit. Removing them, he took out his bolas and launched it. It tied Mysteria around but she used her wrist blades to break and, "SHING! SHING!"

"Steel-tipped blades at the front of her boots?" Mysterion noticed as she charged and unleashed more kicks using the blade tip. Mysterion made use of his spiked boots as they clashed with their equipped boots.

After a while, Mysterion switched to boxing. He jumped around a bit with his fists ready and taunting Mysteria to strike him. She just walked towards him which made him surprised but once up close and personal, he did a hook but she grabbed his arm, tackled him to the ground!

She then got ready to break it but Mysterion took out a dsic-shaped explosive and threw it on the ground. "PSSSH!"

Tear gas was emitted and Mysteria got affected by it. As she regained herself, Mysterion charged and did a leg sweep combo and this time, he struck and she stumbled feeling the kick. However, she got back at him. "POW!"

"OW!" Mysterion felt it. "That is some badass uppercut punch she did." He thought. Well, it finally took them long enough to at least inflict some decent damage as, "No more fun and games. The real fight begins!" Mysterion thought.

And it began with a heavy kick combo as Mysterion punched but Mysteria blocked them including the kick as she grabbed his foot and flipped him over. She then delivered a 5 hit combo attack but Mysterion blocked them all with one hand only.

And then, they went into a very serious mode as they executed barrages of punches, hooks, uppercuts, kicks, low kicks, leg sweep kicks, spin kicks, roudhouse kicks, karate chops, arm thrusts and many more.

 **1 hour later...(SpongeBob version)**

The 2 mystery themed heroes are seen standing and breathing to catch their breath. Both of them are almost out of energy to spar on as they've used up so much of it in executing various hand-to-hand combat moves.

As they catch their breath, "We sure kicked ass." Mysterion thought. "We fought. We clashed. We sparred up to the fullest of our skill and potential. We are so equal based on it. Every move we made against each other, it was countered also against each other. I can give her that."

Some acknowledgement but, "A slight chance or opportunity shall guarantee victory!" He took a shuriken which is his last one and shot it. However despite wearing out, Mysteria saw it coming and shot her last kunai to counter.

Both projectiles shot towards each other...

...

...

...

...

...

"What the fuck? They passed?" Mysterion noticed and the next thing they knew it, their projectiles were now shot towards them as they stared at each other...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CHT! CHT!"

Both continued staring at each other. Then, their eye masks dropped onto the ground. "Huh? I was expecting something else from the kunai but somehow..." Mysterion then turned to see Mysteria pick up her eye mask only to turn around and they saw each other.

"What the fuck? Lola?"

"Hey..." She removed her hood revealing her long, brown hair. "You're Mysteria all along? How the hell did you-"

"Do all of this?" She asked. Mysterion was speechless. "You know, the time when you saved me from gang rape, I feel like I wanted to do something about this heroism of yours." She began.

"First, I found your costume under your bed and made a replica from scratch based on your design but with a few modifications." Mysteria explained. "Modifications like the shock gloves and the steel tip blade on your boots?" Mysterion asked. She nodded.

"Second, I came across some of your martial art books and was able to make use of all of them."

"That explains why your combat level was amazing. Just like mine." Mysterion added. "Thanks, Still could work on the moves though." Mysteria replied as she continued on.

"And finally, I think I was a bit snoopy and came across your secret basement. There, I made my own toys."

"What kind of toys?" Mysterion asked. She took out her twin short staffs, dart guns and 8 billiard balls ranging from 1 to 8. "Neat." Mysterion examined the billiard balls.

"The 1 ball is an EMP Bomb, the 2 ball is a Cryonic Bomb, the 3 ball is an Incendiary Bomb, the 4 ball is a Smoke Bomb, the 5 ball is a Flash Bomb, the 6 ball is a Frag Bomb, the 7 ball is a Gas Bomb and the 8 ball is a Highly Explosive Bomb." Mysteria briefed.

"Nice..." Mysterion was very impressed. "Anything else?"

"Well...not much. That's all of my arsenal." Mysteria replied as they walked to the edge of the roof of the building and sat down to look at the stars.

After that, "You know something Mysteria. I think you earned a spot in our superhero league."

"The Freedom Pals Mysterion?"

"You know it babe. And I like your codename." Mysterion and Mysteria smiled at each other as they shared a passionate kiss.

 **Sometime later...**

On July 25, Kenny released the first, ever duel disk into reality. This device has 3 features merged together. The life points which is 4000, the graveyard and the card holder where the decks will be slotted in and cards can be drawn out. Plus, it's attached onto the left forearm of the user and once activated, it resembles a modern tsurugi arm blade in which a rectangle was slotted out of the circular device and it slotted out longer rectangles on both sides revealing 10 slots thus forming the arm blade with the slanted end on the left. 5 for monster cards along the arm blade and 5 for spell and trap cards behind each monster card slot. At the end which is the slanted side, it folds out an extra slot for field spell cards. There are also buttons below the spell and trap card slots for activation of the cards when facedown. Plus, the duel disks projected holographic images of the cards and holograms of the monsters and spell and trap card activations.

During the demonstration, Kenny summoned Double Coston(1700/1650) in attack mode. The holographic technology was then activated and the monster appeared right in front of the audience amazing them all. Kenny then announced that within a week, the duel disk will be released worldwide.

 **And so...**

Later that night after donning his costume, Mysterion is seen on the roof of a building as, "I hope I'm not late." He turned to see Mysteria as they stood together. Then, they heard the sound of a store being trashed. "Ready to make some noise?"

"Oh yeah." Mysteria replied as the crime-fighting mystery themed duo took out their grapple guns and launched their way to the crime scene.

 **Ah...got it! South Down, your request is done. Hope you enjoyed it. Took me some time to come up with all the sparring scenes.**

 **And now, the prologue is complete so I will start my work on the spin-off story. Will be in the same setting like in this story except the main focus is heroism in the Freedom Pals.**

 **Also, I saw the first episode and when I saw the ending, I was like, "Hey...almost similar to the ending I was working on in Chapter 38! Anyway, what do you guys think of the first episode? Decent or something? Nice to talk about some stuff like this. Anyway, reviews appreciated.**


	46. A to Zoo

**Chapter 46: A to Zoo**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Boi Marsh: WTF?**

 **South Down: You're welcome**

 **Dragnslaer: You'll find out soon enough and Prom Night was nice. Not bad**

 **Grey & Guest 1: Well, it's a request for someone**

 **Leia: I know? So much shooting in the first episode**

 **Guest 2: Hmmm...first, what do these chocolate salty balls taste like?**

 **PrayforStan: I also wonder that too!**

 **Guest 3: Ouch. Ha! Ha! Ha!**

 **Tahmir: I won't forget it. Don't worry**

 **Pigkiller55, Guest 5, 9, 13, 14: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 4: You expect them to be male strippers? I'm gonna puke**

 **Guest 6: Ah yes, I did see that episode. What a relief**

 **Guest 7, 10, 12, 17, Ass, Mrb: Very long story but here**

 **Guest 8: Now that's what I call, a Halloween prank!**

 **Guest 11: Nice. I may choose some and mix it along with my own ideas**

 **Wildcard0531: Nice but I'm not very familiar with the Megaman X Maverick stuff**

 **Guest 15: Sorry, I find it very inappropriate**

 **Guest 16: Ouch for Cartman, Fitting for Heidi**

 **Guest 18: Sweet**

 **Snowflake: What kind of stroke?**

 **Guest 19: It is special. You'll just have to wait and see...**

 **Patient: My ass is at work, working on the chapter and now, it's done.**

* * *

Ever wonder what it's like to be excited on the day of your birthday? Well, it's usually like that for some people especially Kevin Stoley.

He woke up early in the morning and the first thing to do to start the day is to play Star Wars Battlefront 2. He gamed from 7:30am to 8:30am. After that, he went to take a shower.

In the middle of it, the door opened. Curious, Kevin peeked through by opening the glass door a bit to see Red undressing. "Shit! I thought I locked the door!" He thought. "Unless I forgot because I was still daydreaming about the game just now."

And all this made him realize something else. "Eeek!" Uh-oh, he's been spotted as Red covered herself but upon noticing her boyfriend. "Oh it's you. I never thought you'll be up early."

"Well babe. I just need to do my usual morning routine." Kevin replied as Red giggled dropping her clothes. "Then I'll spice up your morning routine." She stepped into the shower area closing the door as the water was turned on and steam had clouded the glass.

"Whoa babe. This is hot!"

"You're referring to the shower or-"

"Both dear. Both."

"Ooh. You do brought up a good point. Now let's get steamy!"

Literally, there's too much steam to see the action taking place between Kevin and Red.

 **After that...**

"Red, tell me we're going out?" Kevin asked putting on a sky blue T shirt that has an X Wing fighter on the front.

"Of course, the whole gang's all going out." Red replied as she put on her skirt. Once they're done, they got down as, "Happy Birthday!" The gang greeted him and Sally even presented a Star Wars poster featuring Kevin wearing a Darth Vader costume. Plus, all are wearing light. The boys wore T-shirts and some wore shorts whle other wore pants. Some of the girls wore T-shirt or blouses with shorts or pants while some wore dresses (informal and for just simply going out)

"Oh wow. You photo shop it I see." said Kevin.

"Thanks to Francis who has your picture during the Halloween party at high school back then." Sally replied as she hi-5 him.

"Okay...the gang's going out today right? So where? San Diego Comic Con?" Kevin asked. "Well...we have another option in mind." Red replied. "And you'll see..."

 **So later on...**

"I fucking can't believe it!" Kevin appeared to be displeased as he got off the van. The whole gang is seen standing outside the Los Angeles Zoo. "Why is it on my birthday we're visiting a pathetic zoo?!"

"First thing's first Kevin, if your read the newspaper, the Comic Con's undergoing renovations." Wendy explained. "How come no one told me this?" Kevin asked. "You dummy. You never read the newspaper! You only look at data from the Star Wars and Star Trek wikis!" Jason replied. "Well, my birthday is fucked." said Kevin. "***damnit Kevin! Don't you know in your past fucking birthdays we always go to the San Diego Comic Cons?!" Cartman began. "Yeah dude. And maybe, you can try adjusting to today's outing. May not suit you but at least...you give it a shot for once." Kyle advised. Kevin sighed in disappointment. "I can choose to get pissed off or rip you guys but fine, I'll stick to the plan."

"That's the spirit Kevin!" Red smooched him as the gang entered the zoo.

 **Inside...**

"Omg. It sure is packed with tourists and visitors." said Monica as the gang looked around. "So...where do we start?" Stan asked. "Simple you dumbass. Check the geography or cartography of this place!" said Craig.

"Hey! Watch it you dick biscuit!"

"Oh you wanna brawl?"

"Kiss my fucking fist!"

Stan and Craig then were silenced by ahem sounds made by Wendy. They shrugged their shoulders as the gang looked at the map. "Should we start from the left or the right?" asked Token.

"Hmmm...well, my mind is fucked. I can't decide." said Bebe.

"Me too." said Annie.

"Okay...a lot to see in the zoo. Many mammals, birds and fishes. So let's vote." All agreed to Wendy's idea as she began. "Those who want to start on the left, raise your hand." Some raised their hand. "Those who want to start on the right, raise your hand." Others including Wendy herself raised their hand. "Oh fuck. It's e-e-equal." said Jimmy.

All stared at each other and started debating on which way to go and begin for a few minutes until, "Oh screw this! Okay, my birthday is today and I want to enjoy it even though I can't go to the Comic Con. So I say we go right because most of the Jedi in the Star Wars franchise are all right handed in wielding their lightsabers." Kevin declared.

All looked at him for a moment.

"Alright amigo. We hear you." said David. "Okay. We start our fun at the right. Let's go!" Stan declared when, "Hey, where's Cartman?"

It cuts to Cartman outside a snack bar buying cans of soda. "Dude! You bought soda for us? Cool!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Nah! I bought all the stuff for myself! Go buy your own liquid Jew!" Cartman replied rudely as he took a can of Pepsi and started chugging. "Can't you just save them for later?" asked Stan.

"Nope. You all can see that the weather forecast has foreshadowed a fucking, scorching weather!" Cartman stated. "So I need to keep myself hydrated."

"By drinking soda?" Theresa exclaimed. "Didn't you prepare your water bottle?"

"Oh yes but that's last after I drink all my cans!" Cartman replied as he finished his Pepso and threw it at the trash can but missed. "Ah fuck. Let the zookeepers do my dirty work. Besides, it's their job to care for the animals and keep the zoo clean."

"Lazy ass..." Kyle mumbled as the whole gang started the trip.

 **So first...**

The gang first visited the Javan Leopards. There were 5 of them in their area on the left side while on the right are the Malayan Tigers.

"I find the leopards cute." said Isla.

"What makes you think so?" asked Theresa.

"Well...they somewhat resemble cats. Just like the other predators in the wild." Isla replied. "Kinda cute."

"Enough to eat you alive!" Theresa joked as they laughed. Beside them, Francis is getting a good shot. "A little more adjustment..." He thought. Then, "CLICK!"

"Perfect!" He examined the photo as everyone in the gang are taking photos via camera or phone. Millie and Esther had a welfie together capturing one of the Malayan Tigers in the picture while Token took a picture of Nichole capturing the one of the tigers in the image of his camera. And near him, "Butters, I dare you to feed the tigers!" Cartman dared. "Oh okay but I have nothing to feed the tigers." Butters replied. Cartman went to buy snacks and soon gave Butters a fried chicken drumstick. "Here. Go and feed them now!" Butters obeyed and prepared to throw it when, "STOP!"

They turned to see Kyle as he snatched the chicken. "Fatass. Don't get us into trouble with your fucked up schemes!" Kyle warned him. "And Butters, you're really too easy to be manipulated by that fatass. If I were you, you just reject it!" Kyle strictly told Butters. "***, how many times in the past you were so used by so many people." He also thought as Butters looked at the fried chicken. "Uh Kyle? Can I have it back?" He handed the chicken back to him as he ate it. "Boy it tasted crispy!" He described.

After that, the gang saw the Asian Elephants on their right and on their left are the Grevy Zebras. "Oh look! Elephant rides at 5 dollars!" Lola exclaimed as she grabbed Kenny's hand and they went to have a ride. A zookeeper helped them onto an elephant and another is riding it as a guide for it. "Alright. Just enjoy the ride and do not hit the animal especially on the head. The last time something like this happened onto one of them, it went on a rampage destroying half the zoo, killed some people including several children from an elementary and injured a lot of people." The zookeeper explained. Kenny and Lola got the message as the zookeeper had the elephant walk around the area.

Back outside, Stan took a picture of 2 elephants and their offspring. Then, a jet of water nearly splashed him. "Whoa!" He then noticed that a baby elephant had fun shooting out water. "Silly elephant." He thought as it raised it's trunk. Stan smiled and raised it's hand out and the trunk managed to touch it. "CLICK!" Stan looked to his right to see Wendy with her camera. "Wow Stan. Your gentleness has already found favour in the elephants. Soon, more animals will find favour in you."

"Well at least I once felt favour in seeing if an elephant can make love with a pig named Fluffy which belongs to Cartman." Stan replied. " But I appreciate your compliment and I'll always favour you." He replied making her cuddle to him.

At the same time, Clyde saw an elephant drinking some water. Noticing it's rear, he snickered and got his phone ready. Once he's got a full view, he took the shot.

And the elephant thought it heard something. The sound of someone taking a picture of it's rear so, "PLSHHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY ***!" All looked to see Clyde drenched. "Oh fuck dude. You reek of elephant pee!" Craig exclaimed. Cartman roared with laughter as Clyde looked at himself. "Damnit. My clothes smell horrible even though my backpack and phone was unaffected."

"Well, good thing I invented this." Kenny took out a canister and sprayed out some gas all over Clyde. "It works like deodorant but it's designed to remove strong smells and stains completely." Soon enough, Clyde smelt himself. "Whoa dude. I smell as clean as a whistle! Thanks!"

At the other side, "Interesting...k-k-known also as Imperial Zebras." Jimmy read the notice as Timmy can be seen taking a clear shot of a zebra with his camera. Beside them, Jason and Emily had welfie capturing 2 zebras galloping by in their picture while Scott observed them race around their area.

Back to Kenny and Lola, they had fun taking pretty good pictures of themselves in the elephant ride and then, "Okay, let's head back." The zookeeper told them as he guided the elephant back to the starting point for the area is like a pit below the level where all the bystanders watch them.

"So how was the ride?" Jenny asked them when they got out. "Fun." Lola replied. "I nearly got squirted by one of them." said Kenny. They laughed as the gang decided to move to the next area but before anything, "Lemme do something first." Cartman went to the elephants and, "FUCK YOU ELEPHANTS! GO HOME! GO BACK TO ASIA! YOU FUCKING FAT LUMPS BELONG THERE!" Plus, 2 middle fingers. The next thing it happened, jets of water shot out as the gang ran away.

After that, they can be seen checking out the Kudus on their left and the Maasai Giraffes on their right. "2 types of Kudus. Lesser and greater?" Token read the notice as, "Look Token!" Nichole pointed to 2 male kudus engaging to combat using their horns. "Who's gonna win?" She asked. "Depends on who throws in the towel first." Token replied. "Hope their horns don't lock onto each other too hard to the point they can't disengage."

At the other side, Cartman decided to take a picture of a giraffe eating the leaves from a tree. "Okay...1...2...3!"

"CLICK!"

But apparently, "What the fuck?" Cartman was pissed as Heidi looked at the picture through his phone. She giggled and laughed as the picture shows the giraffe eating the leaves and sticking it's tongue out at the same time. Kyle then saw it. "AHAHAHAHA! Dude! It looks like it's mocking you!"

"Oh fuck off you ***ish asshole!" Cartman replied rudely as he went to take a picture of some kudus. He saw 2 of them standing together. Getting his phone ready, "1...2...3!"

Apparently, when he took a picture, the kudus suddenly turned their backs onto Cartman instead, he took a picture of their asses. "***damnit!" Cartman roared to annoyance as Craig noticed it. "HAHAHA! Cartman got owned by the kudus!" The gang laughed as Kyle snatched his phone and showed the gang the other photo of the giraffe. "Gimme back my fucking phone you bastard!" Cartman chased Kyle around when back to the giraffe's area, Kevin is watching them walk around. Red then stood beside them. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Nope..." Kevin replied dryly. "Oh come on Kevin! It'll be interesting to admire the animal species and stuff!" said Red. "I mean, the giraffe sure is tall. As tall as the...what's the name of that large, heavy armoured walker that appeared in some battle in that icy planet?"

"FYI, An AT-AT walker that participated in the battle of Hoth." Kevin replied and then, "Wait...yeah the giraffe's height sure reminded me of how big and tall the AT-AT is..." Kevin thought. "Hmmm...I think I am starting to like this outing..." He thought as the gang took a few more pictures and selfies and headed to the next area.

Soon enough, the gang can be seen taking pictures of 2 types of lemurs which are red ruffed and golden bamboo in some forest-like area on their right and also, they enjoyed a view of the Meerkats as they scurried around. After that, they headed down to see Gharials and Pygmy Hippos. There, "You wanna feed those Gharials?" A zookeeper can be seen with pails of fish as David upon hearing the offer paid him and wore some rubber gloves provided by him. He took a look at the Gharials as these type of crocodiles had long jaws. While David's doing his feeding, "Whoa. I recall that hippos have huge mouths." said Craig as Tweek and Millie showed up. "Gah! It looks like it can consume almost anything!" said Tweek. "Not at all Tweek. Hippos aren't meat eaters aka carnivores. They usually eat vegetables in which they're herbivores." Millie explained.

"Says the girl who's one of the top students in biology only one rank below Heidi back in high school." said Craig. Then, they saw a hippo taking a dive. "SPLASH!"

"I bet it did a belly flop!" said Tweek.

"Naw, I bet in just dove in normally." said Craig as the hippo opened it's mouth. "Such strange teeth..." Millie thought as the hippo swam around with the other hippos. And then, Scott showed up. "Want some popcorn?"

"Well we have 2 hours to lunch hour. I don't mind a popped kernel or 2." said Craig as they shared the popcorn together.

And after that, they came across the Himalayan Brown Bears on their left and the Giant Pandas on their right. "I think the pandas are cuter than the bears." said Annie.

"No silly, the bears are cuter than the pandas." said Bebe.

"Oh no! The pandas are cuter." said Annie.

"No way bitch! Bears are cuter!" said Bebe.

"Pandas are cuter you blonde slut!" Annie argued. "Fuck that blonde whore! Bears are cuter!" Bebe argued as she and Annie started a catfight as they pulled each other's hair and pushed, shoved and rammed each other until, "STOP!" They looked at Wendy who's pretty pissed. "You 2 better stop this squabble of yours because you're embarrassing us and yourselves in public! It's as bad as the time you 2 argued over the cuteness level between cats and rabbits."

Bebe and Annie were embarrassed and ashamed so they hugged each other and they even had a photo of themselves along with a panda captured in the image. Nearby, Scott can be seen drinking water and Jason is seen throwing peanuts at a bear. "Uh Jason? Bears don't eat peanuts." Emily told him. "Oh...right..."

"Hey! Are you feeding the bears?!" A zookeeper caught him red handed as he confiscated the bag of peanuts. "Do not feed the animals unless one of the staff offers you the chance to do so in the natural way in this zoo!"

"Okay I'll remember. Can I have them back?"

"Nope." The zookeeper left and Jason was disgusted. "Ah fuck him!" He grumbled as the gang moved to the next enclosure.

 **And now...**

They're looking at Jaguars as some of them upon seeing Cartman licked their mouths in hunger which made Cartman looked confused. After that, they saw the African Lions. "Pride of the animal kingdom." Butters described. "Because boy, I watched National Geography on my spare time."

"Ha. What a nerd." said Craig as Esther shoved him. And then, one of the African Lions saw Cartman and is feeling very hungry. "Uh...is it just me or are all the lions looking at Cartman?" Kenny noticed. All stared at Cartman as he looked annoyed. "What the fuck are you retards looking at?" They said nothing as Cartman must have noticed the lions looking at him so he did something that no one dares to do, enter their turf.

"Eric! What are you doing?!" Heidi called out. "Giving those kittens a taste of fear!" Cartman approached a lion but swiftly, the lion did something odd. He pinned Cartman done and all the lions had him surrounded. "TIMMIIHH!"

"I know dude. The lions are gonna have their brunch." said Stan. All laughed and took pictures while Cartman screamed for help enduring the lions licking him until all opened their mouths for devour. "Oh this is gonna be a good photo." said Francis as he took a picture of it when 2 zookeepers showed up and, "OH FUCK!"

Yup, they got inside as one tamed the lions and the other got Cartman out of their turf. "Thank you for not getting me out of this fucking mess!" Cartman exclaimed sarcastically. "It was totally funny! Your fat body and ass sure packs a lot of meat enough for the whole pack of lions to feast on." said Kyle as the gang proceeded to the next enclosure with chuckling and giggling.

Soon enough, they can be seen taking pictures of Indian Rhinos. "Why the fuck are they called Indian Rhinos? Are they from India?" Cartman asked the zookeeper. "Yeah and some of them come from Nepal." He replied. "Then why are the rhinos not black?! All the Indians are black and likewise, all the animals living in India should be black! I can guarantee that to 2 of my black friends." Cartman was referring to Token and Nichole when, "POW!"

"AH! You fucking idiot! You punched me! What kind of zookeeper are you?" Cartman groaned from the punch. "PC." He replied as he left. "What the fuck?" Cartman thought.

After that, they came across the Grey Foxes and after some viewing and photo taking, they went to visit the Komodo Dragons. "Do they breath fire?" Clyde asked. "Uh Clyde, the Komodo Dragons aren't dragons." said Token. "But why are they called dragons? Dragons breath fire and shooting lightning bolts and fireballs." Clyde explained. "Look dude. These things don't exist okay? They're called Komodo Dragons because they're native to Komodo Island which is in Indonesia." Token explained. "This is confusing. You're making me look stupid!" Clyde exclaimed in annoyance. "So much for the guy who answered the math question 2 times 5 equals 12." said Token. "What the fuck was that? You think I'm stupid? I'll beat the crap out of you!?"

Clyde hooked Token and he kicked his leg and they started brawling. Everyone broke up the fight quickly but both guys are still pissed about the dragon thing and stuff. Oh well, the gang went to a sanctuary of serpents. "Wow! Bushmasters, Puff Adders, Death Adders, Rattlesnakes, Copperheads, Diamondbacks, Anacondas, Vipers, Cottonmouths, Sidewinders, Black Mambas, Black Racers, Asps, Pythons, Coachwhips, Fer-de-Lances and the most fearsome serpent, the King Cobras!" Heidi is already zipping around noting down info about all the serpent species on a foolscap pad as she flipped through page to page noting down every detail. "I have never seen Heidi so enthusiastic." Kevin noticed. "Well...I was hoping she can help me because I'm working on a project in which I was designing battle armour with a serpent design so I asked Heidi to get me a list of serpent species and their abilities for me to check out." Kenny told him. "Cool." Kevin replied as behind them, Stan had a copperhead hanging on his neck as Wendy took a picture of him. After that, the zookeeper who's a well-trained snake trainer then removed hit off. "Whoa...I was expecting it to bite me but nothing happened."

"Well Stan, snake trainers sure trained them well." Wendy replied as near them, Kyle and Bebe saw 2 copperheads form a heart shape in front of them which really made them blush to each other while the rest took photos and stuff.

After that, "Looks like we cleared the entire area of mammals and reptiles. Next area is where the birds are." Wendy briefed the gang. "And they're all a-a-angry birds!" Jimmy joked as all laughed. "And once we're done, we'll find a place to fill our stomachs." said Wendy. "Good. Mah body needs energy! All the standing and walking wore me out so ***damn bad!" Cartman exclaimed. "But I look at the bright side as due to the heat, I had survived."

"By drinking 15 cans of soda out of 20." said Kenny. "Ah yes Kinny! I'll be stocking up again! Thanks for reminding me former poor kid!" Cartman thanked him smugly as the gang moved to the bird's area.

 **And there...**

Colourful feathers and sweet chirps as it is in the area as the gang split up. First, Theresa and Isla are seen looking at the Rheas as these flightless birds walked around pecking the ground. And nearby, Sally is imitating an Andean Flamingo by trying to stand on one leg. "Steady...steady..." She thought when a flash of the camera was on as she stood on 2 feet and then, Francis showed her the picture through his camera. "You gotta work on your balance."

Nearby, Lola just took a picture of a crane and after that, she took a picture of an ostrich and then, an emu. Then, "KSH!"

"Is that an egg?" She noticed and then, "Kenny! Clyde! Stop messing up the birds!" Both boys are seen being mischievous in using eggs for some target practice. "Clyde, I dare you to egg the peacocks." Kenny dared him. "You're on!" But before anything can happen, they heard something. It sounded like someone's clearing his throat. They looked behind to see 3 zookeepers watching them. "Oh shit." They thought.

Meanwhile, Kevin was walking around seeing some more bird species when he heard squawking. He looked to his left to see a parrot. "Hi." The parrot greeted. "Oh hi." Kevin replied. Then, a female zookeeper appeared. "Hello there. How would you like to try feeding the parrot some crackers."

"For free?"

"Of course." She handed Kevin a small cracker as he showed it to the parrot. It then grabbed it with it's beak carefully and munched on it. "Nice." The zookeeper told him. The parrot then flew and landed on Kevin's shoulder on the strap of his backpack. "I think this parrot's fond of me. Can I buy it?"

Soon enough, the zookeeper's seen counting keeping 20 dollars as Kevin is thinking of a name for his parrot. "I think I'll call you Vader."

"Vader! Darth Vader!" The parrot squawked. "Hey...how did you that Sith Lord?" Kevin asked. "Oh that. One time, the manager took it to watch Star Wars Episode 6." She explained. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this pet." Kevin thought as nearby, Cartman is throwing a fit because all the pictures he took had birds hiding their heads which annoyed him.

After that, the gang watched a bird show where the birds did circus tricks and stuff and plus, an eagle landed some white shit on Cartman's head which made the entire audience roar with laughter. Even the birds chirped in laughter.

After that, "Boy I'm hungry. It should be lunch time right fellas?"

"Now that Butters mentioned it, where will we go for lunch?" asked Jason as he drank some water from his water bottle. "Oh look. A buffet restaurant." Monica noticed as the gang went to check this place out. There, "Only $10 per person and it's all you can eat" Wendy read the notice and all had smiles on their faces.

 **So inside...**

$320 paid up and the gang is taking a break. They have explored half of the zoo seeing some of the mammals and the entire bird section. Now this place serves all kinds of food. Chinese, Japanese, Western and many more. Plus, unlimited amount including the drinks and desserts.

Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny are having their lunch together as Cartman repeated the same behaviour he exhibited in McDonald's during Kyle's birthday except it worse than that. "Yeah...too much food wasted and on the floor the remains land." said Stan as he ate some tempura.

At the buffet area, David took some burritos and Allie is trying out some chicken curry. But she found it too spicy to the point she snatched some fruit punch from Lola and drank it up. "Hey! I just got my drink!" Lola exclaimed but Jenny offered her another drink and Clyde and Token are fighting over the last steak. But soon they decided to split in half as a way to make peace from the Komodo Dragon argument.

Bebe is seen eating salad and Heidi is eating pasta with cream sauce. Jimmy, Timmy, Butters and Annie are sharing a Hawaiian pizza and Token and Nichole are sharing a banana split while Theresa is getting some cupcakes. And then, Kevin and Red are having lunch together while Vader sat beside Kevin perching onto the chair squawking. "Thirsty huh?" Kevin asked. The parrot nodded as Kevin went to get a small bowl and filled it with water giving it to his parrot. "How did you get that parrot?" Red asked.

"Bought it because it was so fond of me and it watched Star Wars." Kevin replied as Red giggled as the parrot saw Cartman and called him a fatass making the whole restaurant laugh at him. "Boy, this outing sure is fun!" Kevin thought as he ate his roast chicken.

 **After lunch...**

The east side and lunch is cleared so the gang moved into a sanctuary full of monkeys. "Does it remind you of something?" Kyle asked Stan. "Yeah. 4 asses is crazy but 5 asses is frickin insane!" Stan replied. They laughed as they looked at the Chimpanzees that are doing crazy stuff like scratching their bodies and screeching at each other. Then, "I wonder why the display glass have manure stains?" asked Emily. Then, "SPLAT!"

"EW!" All were stunned and then, all the chimpanzees started throwing their smelly shit at the display window as they laughed screeched and made funny faces and body gestures. "***...they sure are hateful." said Token as the gang hurried away as the display glass is half stained with piles of chimpanzee shit.

So after seeing them, they viewed the other ape-like animals like the White-Faced Sakis, the Sumatran Orangutans, the Chacma Baboons and the Western Lowland Gorillas. As they looked around, Craig looked at the gorillas and thought of something. He flipped at them. "Why did you do that?" asked Esther. "Wait and see babe." Craig replied and then, all the gorillas did it! "AHAHAHA! I knew it!" Craig laughed and the gorillas laughed as Cartman showed up. "Yo what the fuck is going-" The gorillas then flipped at Cartman and he's pissed. "What the fuck? It's like as if they've watched, "Rampage!"

"Exactly." A zookeeper nearby agreed. "When the movie was released, some idiot who was suppose to watch over them brought in a TV and played the movie in front of all the gorillas. He was sacked afterwards but too late, they had learnt the gestures too well."

"Smart." said Craig as the gorillas laughed and used their middle fingers again. Then, Stan and Wendy showed up. "Did those gorillas flip at you guys?" Stan asked. "They watched the movie, 'Rampage' and are fast learners." said Craig as the gorillas noticed Stan and Wendy and did something...embarrassing.

"Oh ***! Did they just did the fingering gesture at us?!" Wendy exclaimed in shock.

"Oh fuck. Let's leave this sanctuary. Too many of them are insane!" said Stan. And so the gang left the sanctuary as the entire place echoes of screeches and laughter.

After that, the gang had a good view of the European River Otters and the Radiated Tortoises. And then, they entered a sanctuary to see the Walruses and the Chinstrap Penguins. "It sure is cold in here fellas!" said Butters as he shivered a bit. "The only place where it's chilly." said Isla as the gang shivered a bit since this area is for animals that live in the arctic. "Hey look guys! Since I'm fat, I'm immune!" Cartman boasted as he can be seen eating a 5 scoop ice cream on a cone from the buffet restaurant when, "OW! My head!"

"Dude. You're immune to the cold but not from brain freeze!" Kyle stated. "Ah shut up you filthy ***!" Cartman replied as he finished up his ice cream.

 **Soon enough...**

"Alright guys. We have toured the entire zoo!" Wendy spoke as she checked the map. "Although there are 2 aquatic shows about to be showing soon."

"Shows? What kind of shows?" asked Kevin.

"There are 2. A dolphin show and a sea lion show." Wendy replied. "Dolphins? EEEEEE!" Red squealed in excitement. "I love dolphins! They're so beautiful!" Kevin smiled at Red's excitement. "Well, "Alright babe. Let's watch the show. It's my birthday and I wanna make you happy."

"Happy." Vader squawked. Red squealed in excitement again and hugged and kissed Kevin. Then, "Okay, those who want to watch the dolphin show, followe Kevin and Red. Those who want to watch the sea lion show, follow me. And if the rest of you are not interested, you guys can hang around until we're done."

All got the message as Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Jason, Wendy, Bebe, Heidi, Lola and Emily went to watch the sea lion show. Kevin, Red, Theresa, Isla, David, Butters, Annie and Francis went to watch the dolphin show and the rest either hang around using their phones or check out the souvenir shops.

Token and Clyde are seen arm wrestling while Tweek and Craig watched. Nichole and Allie are seen looking at the pictures they took from their cameras. In the souvenir shop, Millie is checking out some T-shirts while Esther just bought a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle about 2 lions, one male and one female in their sanctuary or turf. At the same time, Scott is looking around when he saw a medium sized stuffed panda. "Wow! It's really soft! I'll take it!"

And then, Monica was seen checking out some books when she felt something soft tap her shoulder. She turned to see the stuffed panda as, "Surprised?" Scott then handed it to her. "For me?" She asked. He nodded and Monica's face had a blush.

Outside, "Dudes, see that?" Craig noticed. "Heh. He's gonna soon need our dating advice." said Clyde as Cartman showed up with a ton of snacks like hotdogs, corn dogs, French fries, popcorn and fried chicken. "You gonna share fatass?" Craig asked.

"Nope." Cartman replied as, "POW!"

Soon enough, "Okay! Okay! Enough with those fucking punches! I'll share!" Easy compliance as, "I'll take these!" Tweek can be seen eating 3 corndogs as the other boys helped themselves with whatever snack Cartman bought.

 **Later on...**

Those that went to the shows soon showed up. Yup, outstanding performances as the gang got ready to head home so that Kevin can blow his birthday cake but before that, "So Kevin, how was the outing?"

"Well...I don't know what to say but I've learnt something. Adjustment and Flexibility. I know, my past birthdays starting from the first year in high school is always going to the San Diego Comic Con and stuff but this year, I experience how once in a while, I just need to widen my horizon and not stick to the same agenda. On my next birthday, I wanna go somewhere else instead of the Comic Con but once in a while, I can choose to drop by. Right Vader?" The parrot squawked in agreement as the gang smiled. "***damnit Kevin. You've finally understood yourself." Stan thought as the parrot squawked, "Fuck you!" at Cartman pissing him off.

 **2 things. Lots of research to do for this chapter which is not a problem and the interent connection which is a huge problem. Randomly, it disconnects and reconnects back and forth. Great annoyance that hindered my progress greatly.**

 **Anyway, I'm gonna take a long break and try to fix the internet so that I won't have that setback repeating itself. Also, lots of crazy stuff happening like a boy bonding with a priest, a piece of shit addicted to ambien(which I don't know what that is)and now, the new episode is too vaporizing.**

 **So, what are your opinions about the recent episodes aside from the first one? Reviews appreciated.**


	47. Camping can be Creepy (Part 1)

**Chapter 47: Camping can be Creepy (Part 1)**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Boi Marsh: WTF?**

 **South Down: Okay...**

 **WildCard0531: Glad you're excited but there may be a change in that**

 **Grof, Heyo, Guest 25, Pleas: I know but not now. In several chapters**

 **Ges: So?**

 **Guest 1: Ah whatever. Everyone has different writing styles**

 **LetsTalk: Well what can I say? No one told me about this.**

 **Guest 2: I know right?**

 **Guest 3: That's right!**

 **Guest 4: Oh yes**

 **Rens: Yes, thank you**

 **Guest 5: There will be some changes and you'll see**

 **Guest 6: Nope, they're just friends.**

 **Guest 7: Good one!**

 **Guest 8: Uh...that was weird**

 **Guest 9: Of course**

 **Dragnslaer & Guest 10: Yes, you can imagine it**

 **Pigkiller55 & Guest 12, 22: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 11, 16, 21, 25: Nice**

 **Hg: I know**

 **Guest 13: The orgy idea from Sausage Party**

 **Guest 14: Didn't someone asked me that before?...**

 **Guest 15: Interesting and the cinnamon bun joke, soon**

 **Guest 17: Interesting arcs and stuff...**

 **Guest 18: Good one! This is going into one of the future chapters!**

 ** **Guest 19: I could have sworn this idea was mentioned before...****

 **Guest 20: Nice dream!**

 **Guest 23: Yup**

 **Guest 24: If...**

 **Jul: Sure**

 **Guest 26: Family Guy huh? Nice scene**

 **Guest 27: Uh...I don't know**

 **Guest 28: Nice fic! Pretty decent!**

 **ChoirboyButters: Thanks! I'll do my best!**

* * *

"Are you guys ready?"

"Not yet! I'm still looking for my flashlight! GAH!"

"Are the supplies packed?"

"Make sure you bring insect repellent just in case!"

All over the villa, it appears everyone's packing up for something. "Just a simple day to go camping for a few days. This sucks." Craig complained as he took his sleeping bag.

Downstairs, Token, Nichole and David handled the supplies while the rest went outside to put their stuff in the rides. Stan and Kyle's sports cars can hold their stuff and others as Stan allowed Kenny and Lola to put their stuff in his ride while Kyle allowed Red and Sally to put their stuff in his ride.

Back inside, Tweek, Craig and Kevin prepared supplies for their pets since they'll be away for a few days. "Will Stripe and Vader get along?" Kevin asked when he entered the room to see the other 2 guys.

"I dunno. We don't have time to test the pet bonding. We'll do it when we get back." Craig replied as Tweek is petting Stripe. "We'll be back in a few days." He told the guinea pig as he left the room to join the others.

Once all are ready, Wendy briefed them. "For today, we'll find a place to camp and then tomorrow, we'll begin some trekking and maybe some hiking plus enjoy some nature."

All got the message as they got into their rides as the van drove off first followed by the sports cars.

 **A few hours later...**

At around 4:30pm, the gang reached some national park or something as it's where people hike, camp and engage in events and stuff. At the gate as they waited to get in, Stan noticed a few police cars and some officers questioning several people who appeared to be wearing identical camp T-shirts.

"They seem desperate..." He thought as the gang got access to drive in. They soon found space for parking as the gang got out taking their stuff. Heidi went to get a map while the rest are give some time for toilet break.

"I can't believe all of us are dragged for some outdoor activity." Kyle spoke to the boys. "Boy, those girls are kinda displeased at us boys last week." said Butters. "Oh yeah. Maple Story Mobile sure is addictive." said Clyde.

 **A week ago on 1st August...**

Jenny went to see Clyde as he's seen gaming on his phone. "Hey Clyde. You wanna go swimming with me?" She got no answer however as Clyde is glued to the screen controlling his character gaining experience points by killing mushroom variants and snails.

At the kitchen, Token and David are seen in their phones gaming on the same game when, "Hey guys, can you help us with the groceries?" Nichole, Theresa and Isla came home from the supermarket expecting the boys to help them but they just sat down gaming.

And then after dinner, "Wendy, the boys are too engrossed!" Red complained. Right now, all the guys are in the lounge all connected in the Maple World in quests and challenges. "Yeah! This afternoon, Kyle and I planned to go roller blading but he's in his room all day gaming on this new stupid game app and our date is cancelled!" Bebe complained. Wendy was realizing this as, "Not to mention this game was released a week ago and it displayed a huge amount of addictiveness." Heidi added. Wendy observed the boys and then, an idea struck her.

 **And in the present day...**

"Camping is what she planned and all of us ended up with our gadgets locked up in the safe and even the girls did the same thing." finished Stan. "Fucking bullshit! How am I going to survive without my phone?!" Cartman whined. "Well, I often feel like I need a break. Let's just try to adjust being outdoors for a few days without our gadgets." said Stan. "Of course you asshole, you just want to be with your bitch and drill your dick into her pussy." Cartman replied. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta take a fucking dump."

He went inside the public restroom as Kenny and Butters came out relived. "Gee Kenny, lunch was heavy isn't it?"

"Yeah Butters. I sure haven't took a shit for quite a while. Better remind myself to drink plenty of water." said Kenny as they joined the other boys. As they did nothing but talk shit, "Look Wendy, that area by the lake at the west would be an ideal camping site."

"Yeah Heidi. It's large enough for us to pitch the tents and the lake can be ideal for fishing." Wendy and Heidi discussed about it and then, gathered the gang. "It's gonna be a long walk but the place we've found can accommodate us due to the large spacing." Wendy told them.

"Well that's good. Cartman's ass can occupy several floor tiles in spacing." said Craig. "Shut the fuck up you cunt!" Cartman insulted. "Ah whatever heavy fatass." Craig insulted back as the gang grabbed their stuff and supplies and started trekking to the west.

They entered the forest and walked through. Heidi is in charge of the map and Wendy is leading the gang as they stick together ensuring no one gets lost. "You can feel the breeze." said Theresa. "Yeah! Feels cooling." said Sally. Behind them, Token bent down to examine a flower and plucked it. "For you babe." He gave it to Nichole as she smelt it. "Beautiful." She described.

Behind them, "Dude. You're eating your Ruffles too loud." Kyle told Cartman as Kenny took some chips. "Aye! Mah chips ya poor kid!"

"Ironic. You're ripping off the president of his own tech company." said Kevin when a scream was heard. "Red!" Kevin went to check on her and she's shivering in fear. "Oh my ***!" She was really frightened as all gathered and noticed something.

"Is that...blood?" Lola asked. Cartman handed his bag of potato chips to Butters and went to see it. "Yup. It's blood. Stained on a stupid rock. So what?"

"You sure it's blood?" asked Craig. "***damnit. It's like you guys want me to run some fucking test!" Cartman used his finger to smear some blood and then, tasted it.

"EWWWWWWWW!" All grossed out as Cartman tasted it for a minute and, "Yes. It's blood. Human blood."

"Oh ***! It's like a murder took place in the forest!" said Millie. "Or what if a p-p-predator like a bear or a wolf had h-h-human flesh for l-l-lunch?" Jimmy asked. All wondered how human blood came about when, "Okay calm down guys. How about we just get to our spot and set up camp before any other group claims it." Heidi suggested. "Right. And I also suggest we forget what we saw." Wendy added. All stared at them but shrugged their shoulders and continued the trekking.

30 minutes later, Cartman felt bored and took out a storybook. "Little Red Riding Kyle." He announced and started reading the story for everyone to hear. "Not again..." Kyle groaned covering his ears when he kicked onto something that rolled past Annie and Bebe and then, stopped right in front of them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed as all stopped. "What is it now?" Craig asked. Then, "Hey look fellas! A skull!" Butters noticed as all looked down. "Not just an ordinary skull." Heidi took the skull by the eye sockets and examined it. "A human skull. With blood stained on it."

All cringed. "Gah! The forest is haunted with savage and bloodthirsty monsters with demonic powers!" Tweek panicked. That part sure put a chill down on the spines of some people as, "Oh come on guys! How can a monster with that description exist?" Stan asked. "Let's just get this over with. Besides, how can the forest we're walking through be haunted. Plus, my feet are starting to tire out."

"Can I keep the skull? May come in handy in the future." Cartman asked.

"It's useless to bring it with you. But whatever." Heidi tossed it to Cartman as he examined the skull while she checked the map. "We're halfway through. Before sunset, we'll reach the place in no time."

"Good. Let's first take a water break before we move out." Wendy suggested as the gang took out their water bottles and drank up. After that, they headed out.

 **An hour later...**

"Finally...we're here!" Jenny exclaimed as all scattered around the open space running around freely enjoying the scenery and cooling breeze. Sitting on the short grass, "I'm exhausted!" Lola then placed her backpack down as the gang regrouped after a while. "What's next? Tent pitching?" Token asked.

"You said it." said Wendy. And so the gang pitched tents since some of them boys are carrying the tools and resources. They pitched up 8 large tents in which the number of people is equivalent to the rooms they share. Not to mention the roommates are the same and there are 2 picnic tables in the centre surrounded by the tents.

After that, "I'll go and find some wood for our fire." Token volunteered. "I'll come amigo." David volunteered. "Me too fellas!" Butters volunteered and with that, the trio headed back to the forest.

 **At the lake...**

"The worm goes to the hook." said Jason. "And here comes the fishing rod!" Kevin launched it and the line splashed in. "Now, you wait." said Scott as he got his line in the lake followed by Francis and Jason as the guys expected some bait.

Back on land, "Dude, I'm so bored." said Craig. "I know. You wanna duel?" Kyle asked taking out his deck. "You've inspired me!" Craig replied as, "If you guys wanna duel, you need these." Kenny tossed them the duel disks as, "Oh cool dude! I remember you got those invented and sold to the public!" Kyle exclaimed. "And I heard it's a hit!" Craig added as he and Kyle wore the disks, shuffled each other's decks and began their duel.

As for Kenny, he and Clyde sat with their girlfriends and brought out their guitars. "What song you want us to sing?" Clyde asked. "Uh...Swear it again?" Jenny replied. Smiling, Kenny and Clyde started singing the songs as the girls listened with joy.

At the campsite, some of the girls are preparing dinner as Bebe is seen placing food supplies on a picnic table. "Let's see...we brought bread, instant noodles in packets, eggs, bananas, onions, carrots, potatoes, cookies, marshmallows, hot dogs and canned food like luncheon meat, tuna, sardines, soup and baked beans." She continued checking the supplies as Red counted the quantity. "Well, it's enough for all of us. And at least, baked beans is only 10 cans."

"Yeah. I remember Cartman ate a lot of beans during summer camp back in elementary. Oh ***, he had a nasty flatulence." Bebe recalled as she and Red laughed. Then, Wendy showed up. "What's for dinner?"

"Still planning." Bebe replied. "Okay. Just don't take long." Wendy replied as she went inside the tent.

 **Back at the lake...**

"I think I got something!" Jason exclaimed. "Pull the line! Reel it in!" Francis told him. Jason started reeling his line as the other boys grabbed onto him to aid in the reeling. "Man! It's moving fast!" Scott exclaimed. "I think I know why." Using his strength, Jason pulled his line out. "WHOA!" A large fish landed on ther boat. "What a whopper!" Kevin exclaimed. "I bet tonight's dinner is gonna be filling!" said Scott.

"And if we catch more, they'll be enough for all of us to last all the way!" said Jason as Kevin's line started tugging and they helped him.

 **Back on land...**

"Sabersaurus! Attack Skilled White Magician!" Craig ordered as his monster charged to attack as both are in attack position. "Not gonna happen! Trap Card activated! Spellbinding Circle! When this card is activated, it will seal your monster and it can't attack for the rest of the duel!" Kyle's Trap Card then activated a holographic circle which landed onto Sabersaurus negating it's attack.

"Sorry dude. Trap Card open! Jurassic Heart! This card allows me to negate your trap card and it's effect!" The Jurassic Heart negated Spellbinding Circle and thus, Sabersaurus(1900/500) destroyed Skilled White Magician(1700/1900). Kyle's Life points are reduced to 1500 and Craig has a good supply of 2400 Life points. Plus, Craig has one face down card but Kyle has none.

Kyle then drew a card. "Magic Card! Monster Reborn! I special summon Skilled White Magician!" Kyle special summoned his monster in attack mode and after that, "Now I'll sacrifice it to summon Chaos Command Magician in attack position!" Kyle then summoned Chaos Command Magician(2400/1900) and, "You got a powerful monster I can give you that but I won't allow it! Trap Card activate! Bottomless Trap Hole! When my opponent summons a monster with 1500 atk points or higher, it'll be destroyed and banished!" Craig got his Trap Card activated and Kyle's summoned monster fell into it and is banished. "Crap! I'll place one card face down and end my turn!" Kyle declared placing a card face down.

"Well in that case, the duel's over." Craig told Kyle as he drew a card. "Yes! I sacrifice Sabersaurus and summon Frostosaurus in Attack mode!" Craig soon summoned an ultra rare monster as Frostosaurus(2600/1700) is summoned. "Crap! A level 6 dinosaur type monster with 2600 attack points?!" Kyle thought in shock as, "I win the duel! Direct Attack!" Craig ordered as his monster charged.

"Hold on, did you say direct attack?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Craig asked back.

"Trap Card activate! Magic Cylinder! When my opponent direct attacks me, the attack is reflected back to my opponent!" Kyle declared as his face down card opened up. "Oh crap! My monster has 2600 attack points!" Craig exclaimed. "And you have 2400 attack points." Kyle added as Frostosaurus fired an ice beam but the magic cylinder appeared in holographic form and redirected the attack back to Craig. "KSH!"

"AH!" Craig lost the duel. "Sweet!" Kyle cheered as he admired the duel disk. "This thing really is awesome!"

"I'll get back at you next time!" Craig told Kyle as he went to his tent to rest.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey fellas! I think we got enough for the rest of the camping trip!" Butters stated as he took his supply. "Okay then. Let' head back and-OOF!" Token tripped over something. "Whoa amigo. I see a bone buried on the ground." David noticed as he went to take it out and, "**** crap! It's a skeletal arm with the hand!" Butters exclaimed as Token got up. "What the fuck is it doing in the forest?!" Token examined it. It also has blood on it. "First we saw blood, next a skull and then this?" Token then wondered. "Is Tweek right about the forest?" But he shook it off as, "Let's just head back."

 **Back at camp...**

Fishing was thrilling as those who went out to the lake returned with a supply. "Wow! You guys had pretty good reels." Sally exclaimed. "Nice! I think we prepare them for dinner." said Wendy as Francis, Jason, Scott and Kevin handed the fish to them and they started to make preparations.

"Gee, I wonder if Token and the others are back?" Nichole asked when she felt something touch shoulder. She grabbed it only for it to be pulled out. "AAAAAAHHH!" She screamed throwing the skeletal arm onto the ground and the girls screamed backing away. From behind, "You're right Butters, it can be a Halloween or April Fool's prank!" Token laughed with him and David as they placed the wood on the ground. "Token!" Nichole walked to him. "You nearly scared me to death!"

"Oh come on Nichy. It's just a joke." Token replied. But Nichole's still glaring and she walked away heading back to the tent. "Oops. We may have gone too far amigo." David realized.

 **That night...**

Thanks to the fish, it was deboned until it's boneless with only the meat remaining and grilled up on a grill supported by stones and below the fire that was lighted up by rubbing 2 sticks together rapidly. "Now that's what I call a f-f-f-fireplace!" Jimmy described.

"TIMMIIHH!" Timmy agreed as he ate his dinner. Oh yes. Grilled fish with fried tomatoes sliced into pieces is a simple dinner as all enjoyed it. "If camping is gonna be a good experience for me, then I am so gonna get the hang of this." said Craig as he chewed on a slice of fried tomato.

At the same time, Nichole had already finished her dinner and is in her tent alone and still...angry. Then, Token entered the tent. "Still pissed?" She nodded as Token sat down facing her. "I...uh...didn't mean to pull that stunt on you."

"So?" Nichole has his attention as Token spoke on. "I shouldn't have scared you like that. I mean, we found this buried in the ground. Butters thinks it can be used as a prank and yeah, I played along giving it a try but at the wrong timing." Nichole listened on as, "I hope you're okay and I'll try not to surprise you like this again. I'm sorry too." Nichole looked at Token for a moment. Then with a smile, "Okay Token. I'll just let it go and forget about it." Token was happy to hear that as he and Nichole started to have a makeout session but it lasted way too short as, "A-hem!"

They stopped to see Allie who was watching them. "If you guys are done, we're having smores for dessert. Feel free to join us."

"Oh right. C'mon Nichy, I could use a sweet taste of this treat!"

 **So around the campfire...**

Everyone is gathered around sitting on logs or stones and roasting a marshmallow or 2 or even 3. Some are already using Graham Crackers and small pieces of Hershey's chocolate bars to make their smores with the marshmallows.

"Kewl. I made a double smore." Cartman showed it to the gang as he put the entire treat into his mouth. "Hey dude. Try a triple one." Kyle suggested. "Oh kewl. I bet it's gonna triple the taste!" Cartman formed it and consumed it whole. "Mmmm...gooey and sweet..."

As the gang continued to have their dessert, Kenny and Clyde got their guitars ready. "So...what song shall we sing together tonight?" Kenny asked the gang. All looked at each other for a moment. "Ah nevermind dude, let's just sing out randomly!" said Clyde as he and Kenny started strumming for a while and then, it began.

Kenny:

 _I got this feelin' inside my bones_  
 _It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on_  
 _All through my city, all through my home_  
 _We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone_

Everybody's enjoying the song as Clyde sang next.

Clyde:

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket  
Got that good soul in my feet  
I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops _(Kenny: _Ooh_ ) _  
I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally  
Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop_

Kenny and Clyde:

 _And under the lights when everything goes_  
 _Nowhere to hide when I'm gettin' you close_  
 _When we move, well, you already know_  
 _So just imagine,_ (Kenny: _Just imagine_ ), (Clyde: _Just imagine_ )

At that moment, Red stood up and started dancing to the song and Kevin joined her as the chorus was being sung.

 _Nothin' I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance_  
 _Feel a good, good creepin' up on you_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_  
 _All those things I shouldn't do_  
 _But you dance, dance, dance_  
 _And ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancin'_  
 _I can't stop the feelin'_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance_  
 _I can't stop the feelin'_  
 _So just dance, dance, dance, come on_

Butters was enjoying this as he stood and started to dance about. Annie laughed and joined him as one by one, all started dancing to the song as they can't stop the feeling of dancing.

 **Later on...**

All are lying on the floor laughing together. "Dancing is something!" Bebe exclaimed. "I can't stop the feeling of it!" said Millie. All laughed a bit more as they sat around the campfire.

"What's next fellas? More singing or a haunted story?" asked Butters. "Okay Butters, I bet 150 bucks that you tell us a haunted story to scare the shit out of us all!" Cartman betted on. "Dude. That's pretty big. But for you Butters, you don't have to-"

"I'll do it Kyle!" Butters declared as all stared at him with shocked faces. Butters then laughed in a chaotic manner just like when he's in his alter ego and soon, he began as he took out a flashlight and shone it below his face.

"It was a dark and stormy night. Legend has it that in a deep, dark forest, a monster dwells around the area searching for weary hikers or trekkers for their souls. It was said that the monster is merciless killing for blood with brutality. His face was said to be in a form of a zombie. His body is said to be decayed rotting for many and the worst is to come...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"It's missing one of his arms like this one for instance!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cartman screamed in horror from not only the haunted story but from the fact that Butters took out the skeletal arm hidden behind him showing it to the whole gang as most of them screamed in horror though a few just got shocked since they saw it just now.

"**** crap Butters! Where the fuck did you get that bloody fucking skeletal arm?!" Craig asked as he sat up on the log and at the same time, Kyle pickpocketed Cartman's wallet and took out 150 bucks.

"Oh right fellas. Found it in the forest with Token and Dahveed. As bloody as the skull." Butters replied. "Can I examine it?" Heidi asked. Butters complied and shook her hand using the skeletal arm. "Gross." Sally exclaimed. "C'mon. Forensics and autopsies were the new research I'm working on recently in the company." Heidi explained as she examined the skeletal arm.

"Oh ***. It looks like it has been skinned to the bone..." Heidi realized. "Ew gross!" Theresa exclaimed. "What about the skull fatass had?" Craig asked as he went to the main boy's tent and took the skull out. He handed to Heidi and she examined it.

"Skinned also." She replied. "Wait, don't tell me a murder took place in the forest we were trekking through?!" a scared Lola asked while shivering in fear. "It seems like Butter's horror is true! Gah! We're all gonna die! This camping trip was such a bad idea!" Tweek panicked.

"I'm with you buddy!" Craig grabbed Tweek and started to cry on him as the boys started to panic except for Kyle and Stan. The girls looked worried except Wendy who shook her head instead.

"Silence!" Kyle silenced everyone. "First, this camping trip is suppose to be fun and in way, for us to bond together even though I still want to go online in the Maple World and level up my character. Second, Butter's story may not true. Remember the skull we found? It is not related to the story. And lastly, I can't tell apart from what we saw just now, I say we forget about it and let us have our fun together. Okay?"

All stared at Kyle. Then, "You know what? This is so fucked up. I think I'll just hit the hay." Stan stated. Now that he said it, "Things are getting a little too paranoid. I'll brush my teeth and go to bed." said Token as one by one, the whole gang decided to go to bed early. Even Bebe checked her watch in which the time is 10:30pm. "I could use a beauty sleep." She thought and as for Cartman, he was still shook up from the haunted story and, "**** crap dudes. He wet his pants!" Jason noticed.

All stopped and saw the wet spot on Cartman's pants. Laughter soon filled the atmosphere as, "Screw you guys! I'm going to bed!" Cartman stormed to the tent, took out his PJs and went to the forest to change.

After that, he dumped his stained pants inside a plastic bag and went to bed. "Put these on your ears since fatass snores like an overweight pig." Kenny told Kyle and Stan.

"Fuck you Kinny! I'm not fat!" Cartman shouted from the tent. "Oh by the way, I saw a dead body with worms and flies partying on it."

"Bullshit." Kyle replied as he stifled a yawn. Already, half the gang went inside their tents to get ready for bed. "I'm so tired. I wanna sleep in Bebe's sleeping bag with her."

"Naked?" Stan asked Kyle. He stared blankly. Then, they laughed. "You sure lightened my mood!" said Kyle.

"No problem dude. Well, bedtime." said Stan. So they freshened up and went to bed as by now at around 11pm, the entire is fast asleep though mysteriously, there are sounds of slashing and screaming taking place in the forest but none of them heard the commotion.

 **Camping is something. A good way to go out and get some fresh air. But why is there blood and gore in the forests of the national park? Is evil dwelling in the place? And what about the commotion in the middle of the night?**

 **Well, put these aside because I have good and bad news. The bad news is, I'm gonna be away for a very long time. If you guys never heard of National Service, it's some military training that trains the mind and body. Physically and mentally.**

 **The good news is, I'm not gonna abandon all the stories I wrote because one day, I will return and resume my works. For this story, it has the most reviews and I appreciate everything you guys did to help me pull through. Long way to good but we all much to learn.**

 **So, this can be my second last story update but I just wanna relay this message early for you all to know early also. My last story update is very soon and once it's updated, I am gonna be offline all the way until the day I return. At least you all can hope that part.**

 **Also, I made some interesting changes in my plans for the future chapters.**

 **Chapter 47: Camping can be creepy (Part 2)**

 **Chapter 48:** **Camping can be creepy (Part 3)**

 **Chapter 49: Double Date Night**

 **Chapter 50: A Surprise for my Bebe (Combine it with the 3 girls and a Jew chapter)**

 **Chapter 51: Bachelor Parties**

 **Chapter 52: Kybe Wedding!**

 **Chapter 53: The Annoying Cousin from Connecticut(Features Kyle Schwartz)**

 **Chapter 54: Unknown (Something to do with Raisins)**

 **Chapter 55: Unknown (Something to do with Raisins and some girls in conflict)**

 **Chapter 56: Recklessness of Clyde**

 **Chapter 57: Caring Perseverance**

 **Chapter 58: Winner takes the Cake (Part 1)**

 **Chapter 59: Winner takes the Cake (Part 2)**

 **Chapter 60: Stan's Special Day**

 **And yeah, more planning of future chapters and stuff.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot. Reviews appreciated.**


	48. Camping can be Creepy (Part 2)

**Chapter 48: Camping can be Creepy (Part 2)**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Boi Marsh: Thanks!**

 **Wildcard0531: For your questions, you'll soon find out the answers and for the 6th one,**

 **Tahmir: I dunno...**

 **Guest 1: I think I'll make it short with cut content**

 **Guest 2: Beats me...can a guinea pig hitch a ride on the parrot?**

 **Guest 3: Nice**

 **Guest 4: NS is compulsory so I was called to do this and that's how I'm busy**

 **Guest 5: Nope**

 **Guest 6: You'll see...**

 **Guest 7, 15, 17, 22, 23, 30, 34, 37, 38, 40, 41, 50, 51, 52: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 8: Sounds smelly...reference to the breath...**

 **Guest 9: The spin-off will be out soon**

 **Guest 10: Glad you do. This story will have many chapters but I dunno how many**

 **Guest 11: Wait, dream chapter?**

 **Guest 12: Yes I heard about the news. I'll plan it out**

 **Guest 13: Chelsea has black hair and green eyes. Maggie has blonde hair and blue eyes. Both girls are hot and their hair is tied into ponytails**

 **Guest 14: Need to come up with the descriptions first**

 **Dragnslaer: Wow! Awesome stories! I like it a lot!**

 **Guest 16: Wow. You are close to something that I'm planning...**

 **Guest 18: Your Stendy fic is decent**

 **Guest 19: Ha! Ha! I've heard of a Mexican Standoff in a Dick Figures video in Youtube**

 **Guest 20: Cute**

 **phantomzombie: I have an upcoming chapter that has romance involving double date nights**

 **Guest 21: Thanks for reminding me to plan movie nights into the chapters. Will see to it...**

 **Guest 24: Who's Bob Ross?**

 **Guest 25: I think this scene is almost similar to the one in American Dad**

 **Guest 26: What and who's the person?**

 **Guest 27: One, he does say Woo-Hoo during the time he wore his parka and still says his catchphrase even without wearing it. Second, who's Black Star?**

 **Guest 28: Wait, what? Hmmm...better check it out then and yeah, cut down the somehow**

 **Guest 29: No she doesn't**

 **Guest 31: LOL on the UNO!**

 **Guest 32: Is the date accurate? How do you know that Stan and Wendy dated on that date?**

 **Guest 33, 39 & 43: I will be back often but will take some time to work on my story**

 **Guest 35: Why yes. Nichole does let her hair down for her hair is long.**

 **Guest 36: Yes. For now**

 **Guest 37: I ain't so sure about that...**

 **Pigkiller55: The date will be different and that story was something!**

 **Guest 42: Alive, busy and still writing**

 **Guest 44: Probably**

 **Guest 45: The military is a compulsory thing**

 **Guest 46: Now that's protective**

 **Guest 47: I think I read a comic based on that on Pixiv**

 **Guest 48: Very busy indeed**

 **Guest 49: You'll find out Stan's presents soon enough...**

 **Guest 53: Okay...**

 **Guest 54: Really? What episode was that?**

 **s3llyb3lly: Right here!**

 **Guest 55: Wow. Good buns-I mean, puns!**

* * *

 **The next day...**

8 tents are seen on the camp grounds. Silence. Well, no one's awake. Oh wait, is that Millie? Coming out of her tent?

"I better be quiet not to wake the others up." Millie thought as she looked at the tents opposite her for. She then peeked into one. Cartman is snoring loudly and yeah, all are wearing ear plugs to sleep better. Kyle is sound asleep in his sleeping bag and likewise, Stan and Kenny. Millie then left their tent and went to the next one. There, "Found him!" Millie thought as she went inside.

There, Tweek is dreaming and feeling about it.

 **30 minutes later...**

Wendy just woke up. Looking at the time, "8:30am..." She thought. She got out of her sleeping bag and left the tent to see Millie outside counting eggs. "Morning Wendy."

"Morning Millie." Wendy greeted as she went to have a view of the lake. "Crystal clear...I could go for a morning swim." Wendy went back inside her tent and in a few seconds came out with her bikini. She went to the forest but not far just simply hide behind a tree and once Wendy's suited up for her swim, she dashed to the lake taking the plunge.

One splash was loud enough to wake Stan up. "Hmmm...It sounded like someone's going for a swim. Maybe I'll join in." So he woke up, took his swim trunks and left the tent. And outside, he went to the lake and soon enough, "Morning Stan!" Wendy greeted when she resurfaced to see him. "Just as I thought!" Stan exclaimed as he left the lake to change. Once done, "CANNONBALL!"

"SPLOOSH!"

"Oh you splashed me!" Wendy exclaimed as Stan resurfaced. They shared a laugh as they swam around the lake together.

 **Back on land...**

The cannonball appeared to be loud enough to wake some of the people. As already, Esther, Lola and Jenny went to help Millie prepare breakfast while Butters and Cartman decided to start their day with a duel as it begins.

"Boy oh boy! I can't wait to give this duel disk a shot!" Butters drew a card. "First turn's for me! I summon Guerrilla Kite(1600/200) in attack mode!" Butters placed the card on the disk and the monster appeared. "Amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Oh you bet your fucking ass it is! Because I'm gonna win this with dragon power!" Cartman drew a card. "I summon Lancer Lindwurm(1800/1200) in attack mode!" Cartman summoned his monster. "Now rip that kite into shreds!" His monster charged and sliced the kite into shreds. Butters lost 200 life points but, "Ha! Ha! Ha! It's useless! Guerrilla Kite may have been destroyed but it's special effect activates and now, you take 500 damage off your life points!"

"Fucking lame..." Cartman sarcastically mumbled as he now has 3500 life points while Butters has 3700 life points.

At the campsite, Token is grilling sausages under the fire and Clyde just brewed some coffee. "Hey Token. Want some caffeine?"

"Could use some energy." The 2 of them had a drink as Red and Bebe can be seen preparing some bread and spreads while Sally and Emily are seen getting an icebox out. "What's inside? Soda and juice?" Emily asked. "Yup." Sally replied as she opened it and took out a carton of apple juice. "I got the cups!" Monica arrived holding a stack of plastic cups in a long, plastic bag. She set them on the picnic table as Sally started the pouring.

 **Soon enough...**

By the time Stan and Wendy got out of the lake, the gang can be seen eating sandwiches. "PB and J anyone?" Kyle asked as he chewed on his sandwich. "No thanks dude." Craig replied as he ate his sandwich which has scrambled eggs with onions. Beside him, Francis is eating sausages with Kevin and Jason while Kenny and Lola had a toast with their drinks.

And back at Cartman and Butters' duel, "Hell yeah! I got it! I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse using his monster ability to be treated as 2 tributes for sacrifice, I summon my badass Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Cartman tribute Kaiser Seahorse(1700/1650) and summoned the level 8 dragon type monster as Blue Eyes White Dragon(3000/2500) appeared and let out a roar. "Now blast Summoned Skull into ashes!" Cartman ordered as the monster fired a burst stream of energy at Summoned Skull(2500/1200) and it's disintegrated. Butter's life points then dropped to 1400. "Butters, surrender now because one, all you have left is your Lesser Fiend(2100/1000) and second, I have the advantage so I win the duel."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You do not understand the power of chaos my monster all have! Since my deck specializes in Fiend types, I'm gonna end the duel in my turn!" Butters got ready as he drew a card. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! First, I activate the magic card, Premature Burial! I pay 800 life points to bring a monster back on the field!" Butters special summoned Summoned Skull and, "Now I tribute my fiend-type monsters and summon Maju Garzett in attack mode! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Chaos shall rise!" Butters laughed menacingly as Maju Garzett(?/?)appeared before Cartman. "Stupid Butters. This monster has no attack points! You absolutely are gonna fucking lose!" Cartman mocked.

"Oh I think you will Eric. Maju Garzett's monster effect activates for the attack points of the monsters I tributed will be added together for him!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Cartman shouted in horror. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Summoned Skull has 2500 attack points and Lesser Fiend has 2100 attack points so in total, Maju Garzett has 4600 attack points!" So Maju Garzett(4600/0) had a major boost and, "Annihilate Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Butters ordered as Maju Garzett eliminated the dragon. "***DAMNIT! I LOST!" Cartman whined and stomped his feet on the ground.

"Dude! It's just a card game!" Kyle called out as Cartman stormed back to the gang slumped on the ground. "Ouch. It's like he lost 3 duels in a row." Clyde whispered to Token. "Actually. He did lose 3 in a row which includes his recent duel with Butters." Token whispered back. They snickered about it as they continued eating their breakfast.

 **After breakfast...**

Wendy gathered gang as they sat down on the grass in front of her. "Later after lunch, we'll all be hiking around the forest and who knows? We can hike up the cliffs for a nice view on top of it and after that, we'll hike back to our campsite."

"Fuck this Windy. I don't want to go." Cartman complained.

"Sorry Cartman. I don't give a fuck about your pesky whines and shit. You're going to move your fatass in the group activity with us so stick it up fatso." Wendy strictly lectured him as the others laughed and he sulked. "I shouldn't have faked sickness..."

 **So after lunch...**

The gang is ready for the hike as they left the camp but first, Sally took out a white chalk and left an X on a tree. She then went to catch up as the procedure is the same. Wendy and Heidi on the front while the rest follow behind.

The hiking has already began as the gang walked on the path through the forest. "I feel like taking a shit." said Cartman. "I guess you had too much corned beef for lunch fatass." said Craig. "And b-b-baked beans." Jimmy added. Cartman just rolled his eyes as the gang hiked on. "So which cliff we'll hike up to?" asked Annie. "The one that's the tallest for us to see the sunset." Wendy replied. "I found one! Here in the map, we'll have to find some rocky path that will lead us there! At least the path up the cliff is wide so none of us will worry about-"

"Uh Heidi? How about you focus on the map so that we won't get lost." Wendy advised her as they trekked on.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Gah! I gotta pee! I need a bathroom break!" Tweek's already clutching his pants. "I told you not to drink too much iced lemon tea." Craig stated as, "We'll be waiting. Hurry up and get back here." Stan told him as Tweek ran behind a tree to do his bathroom break.

After relieving himself, "Phew! That was-"

"KSH!"

"GAAAAAAAAHHH!"

All heard it and half the gang went to check on Tweek as they found him sitting on the ground and he's quite frightened. "Wait, is that a foot?" Scott noticed. Yup, a dirty decayed human foot. Well, Heidi came prepared as she wore rubber gloves and took out some kit. "Let me guess, an autopsy kit?" Sally guessed. Heidi nodded as she wore a mask around her mouth and grabbed the foot. "EEK! It may be alive and moving!" Bebe exclaimed as Heidi slowly raised it out of the ground. It was covered in soil and stained with some blood. Everyone then covered their noses as the foot smells extremely foul.

"It looks like it's been ripped apart." Heidi deduced. "Who is ferocious enough to rip off some flesh and splatter blood on the ground?" asked Craig.

"TIMMIHH?!"

"G-Guys! It looks l-l-like Timmy noticed so-so-something!" Jimmy noticed as Timmy is pointing at something. "Blood trail." Token noticed it now as the gang can see some blood splattered along a path. "Let's check it out." said Cartman. "No way dude! We may either enter a bear's cave or a lion's den!" Kyle disagreed. "Fine you scary jew, I'll go and check it out myself." Cartman walked to follow the trail of blood, "Good luck if you get out alive." Francis called out. "You think he'll get mauled?" Jason whispered. "Unless he finds a cave and there, they're waiting for their lunch." Francis whispered back.

Then, "WHOA! Guys, you gotta check this out!" Cartman shouted from a distance. Surprised, the gang caught up and, "OH MY ***!" Nichole was horrified as she clung to Token. Jenny covered her mouth in shock and there's mixed reactions.

Now in front of Cartman is a pit. And in the pit are 5 corpses of children. "Wait..." Stan looked closely. "Those T-shirts...they're all camp T-shirts and they're same as the one some man was wearing."

"What are you talking about dude?" Kyle asked.

"Saw some man file a police report and he's wearing this kind of shirt." Stan exclaimed. "In other words, he must one of those camp counsellors." Kenny added.

"So guys, the blood trail, the skull Cartman has, the skeletal hand that I found and this...they may be connected and I got a bad feeling about all this being linked together." Before Token could continue, "CHT!"

"Was that a fucking knife?!" Theresa exclaimed. "Where did it come from?" Jason asked. Rustling from the grass can be heard. The gang cringed and looked around. "Whatever you do, don't move and stay close to each other." Kenny whispered to the gang as they continued looking around.

All of a sudden, "FLSH! FLSH! FLSH! FLSH! FLSH!" 25 assailants dropped down from the trees and landed all over the area. All are armed with knives and are wearing fur coats. The most distinguishing attire is a mask that resembles the face of a bear and pig merged together in a two face form. Plus, the half which is the pig face is covered in blood.

"Oh my ***..." Cartman thought.

"**** shit..." Kyle thought.

"Fuck..." Stan thought.

"Impossible..." Kenny thought.

The 4 boys recognized something but before they can call, "CHT!"

"SCREW YOU GUYS! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Panic has skyrocketed as the gang ended up scattering and the assailants made their move trying to nab all of them as 3 pounced on Lola restraining her, 2 punched Token knocking him out and one kicked Clyde in the groin.

"WHAT? Why did you write something unfortunate for me in this current scene?!" Oh poor Clyde just became unconscious as already, some of the gang scattered but some were nabbed.

 **Several minutes later...**

"FLSH!"

Emerging from the forest are Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Jimmy and Timmy as they found themselves standing on a new path. "Damnit! We're cut off and separated!" Kenny spoke first. "GAH! Those freaks almost nabbed me! HELP! HELP! We need help!"

"Keep your shit together Tweek! We're lost yes indeed and seriously, stop hyperventilating!" Yup, Tweek is breathing fast with anxiety. "Y' know, let's j-j-just hope we're no-no-not followed." said Jimmy. Timmy nodded his head in agreement as, "By the way guys, was that mask kinda familiar?" Craig brought it up as Kenny had a concerned look. "It is familiar..." He thought as, "We don't know what these people are doing in the forest and what they're up to. To find the answers, we'll head back to where we got ambushed and find clues." Kenny suggested. "But what if they're waiting to nab us? GAH!" Tweek asked. "Don't be a pussy Tweek. We need answers and heading back to where we were just now is the only way to find out." Kenny replied firmly. All looked at each for a moment. "Lead on." said Jimmy.

 **At the same time...**

"Dude! That was a close shave!"

"I know right? Alright, who do we have with us?" Stan looked around. Kyle's with him and likewise, Theresa, Francis, Heidi, Sally, Butters, Annie, Kevin, Jason, Red, Annie and Scott.

"Oh fuck. Wendy!" Stan realized it. "Bebe! Oh *** no!" Kyle too realized it. "So half the gang got nabbed by those assailants." Heidi guessed. "And we're lost! What if those masked weirdos find us again?" Theresa added. "Gee fellas. I think we should find some help and explain everything!" said Butters. "Yeah! We can look for the police or-"

 **"FREEZE! WE HAVE YOU SURROUDNED! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR NECKS AND KNEEL DOWN TO THE GROUND NOW!"**

"You were saying Annie?"

"Shut up Red."

The scene zoomed out a bit and a some officers and cops emerged and pointed their Desert Eagles at the group. "Uh...we're not criminals." Kevin began. The cops ignored them as some took out cuffs. "I think we better do as they say..." said Annie. So all got down on their knees with their hands behind their necks and before anything can happen, "HALT!"

The cops looked behind to see Marcus and the 3 cops. They approached the group as Marcus turned to the officer who gave bellowed out the command. "I didn't order you to arrest campers did I Monson?"

"Uh..." Officer Monson was speechless but nodded at his team and they lowered their weapons down and the gang stood up. "It seems crime in this area has drawn your attention huh?"

"Stan Marsh. I wonder what are you doing here?" Marcus asked as they talked. "Camping and we got ambushed by masked assailants that nabbed some of my friends and others fled."

"Masked assailants? Interesting..." Marcus stated. "I've heard rumours that these masked people lived around this area and recently, some summer camp has been reported to have many missing campers and staff."

"Is that why you're question one of them yesterday?" Stan asked. "It gets worse because some of my boys found ripped body parts, bones and many more all over the entire area." Marcus then took out a cigarette and smoked a bit. "You mentioned you got ambushed right?"

 **Soon enough...**

"Here's the spot." Stan showed him as, "Secure this place and investigate at once!" Marcus ordered as the police got to work. After a few minutes, "Same results as usual Commissioner."

"Hmmm...Stan, what do those masked assailants look like?"

"Well, they wore fur coat made from the bear and their mask...you're not gonna enjoy hearing this." Stan went to whisper it to Marcus and his reaction? "Oh my ***..."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Are we g-g-gonna find t-t-the others?" Jimmy asked. They were walking on the path now as, "We will. Let's hope we do so before nightfall and-"

"KSH!"

"What the fuck was that? It's like something landed right in front of us!" Craig exclaimed. They went to the site as the dust cleared. "Oh man. Skydiving was never easy for the former vice president."

"Wait a minute..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Al Gore?" Kenny recognized him as, "Ah good to see you. It was fate that I would run into an old friend." Al Gore greeted. "Why did you show up in the middle of nowhere?" Kenny asked. "Now that is where I'm coming to that." Al Gore replied. "Ha. Ha. Al Gore's cuming to that. I bet he masturbated while skydiving." Craig joked sarcastically. "Excuse me? It's impossible to jack off while skydiving young man." Al Gore replied. "Anyway, I'm here to subdue a motherfucker."

"Motherfucker?" All exclaimed. "TIMIH?" Yeah, even Timmy doesn't get it. "Oh okay. Long story and I'll explain."

 **Flashback...**

 _"I was at the library last week doing not but being an addicted gamer."_

 _(Scene shows Al Gore playing Hitman as he deliberately had fun killing too many civilians in the game)_

 _"As I was achieving a high score, I heard a crash. Pausing my game, I looked around and saw the motherfucker stealing a book. I looked closely and he's wearing a mask that resembles the face of-"_

"Manbearpig." Kenny finished the sentence.

 _"Yes. Now continuing, I tried to stop him but he escaped outsmarting me to the point that he pushed a bookshelf down onto me. Luckily, I too outsmarted him by pushing the bookshelf back and with that, the wild goose chase begin."_

 _(Scene shows the minor clash between Al Gore and the thief)_

 **End Flashback...**

"So...what book did he st-st-steal?" Jimmy asked. "I was coming to that. The book he stole is a ritual book to summon demons. If it falls into the wrong hands, Pandora's Box will be unleashed." Al Gore answered. "You mean demons are gonna wreck havoc in the world? If that happens and I get to see it with my own eyes, I would be sooo happy." Craig stated. All glared at him. "On second thought, this is fucked up." Craig corrected himself as, "We got to stop those assailants! I now see that the person who stole the book is one of them since he wore the identical mask like his allies!" said Kenny.

"Yes, you have to. If now, all hell will break loose!" Al Gore then added. "I came a long way to stop this evil scheme. Now, it is up to you young men to finish what I've started."

"WHAT?" All 5 exclaimed and already, Al Gore took a nap under a tree. "Okay...we're gonna be fucked upside down for this." said Craig. "Not to worry, I have something that can heroically give us the upper hand." Kenny took out 4 cubes and tossed them to his friends. Each caught one and when the cubes enlarged and unfolded, they cannot believe their eyes.

 **Somewhere...**

"Oh...where the fuck am I?" Cartman just woke up and looked around. "What the fuck? I'm in prison?!" He thought as he looked around to see Wendy, Bebe, Jenny, Lola, Millie, Esther, Allie, Clyde, Token, David, Isla, Emily and Monica all waking up. "I think I had a dream that I got nabbed and drugged with something." Clyde spoke first. "Yeah...drugged to sleep." said Monica and then, "Wait, where are we?" Millie asked as all looked around. "I think we're inside some prison in a cave." Wendy guessed.

"Correct you are." All turned to see 3 masked assailants in front of them. One of them however wasn't wearing the fur coat like his assailants. Instead, he wore traditional robes like a priest or a monk. "Who the fuck are you?" Cartman asked. "Your worst nightmare." He replied. "For I am the leader of this cult. Your nightmare has only begun. And it begins with blood!"

All gasped in fear and horror as the leader laughed menacingly and it was so loud it echoed throughout the cave. **"Hehehehehe...hahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **Scary. Cultists sure are fanatic and insane. So here's a cult that worships a demon that has existed in the past at South Park. Origin details will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **And I told you guys before that since I got enlisted into the army, there'll be long waits around the updates. Oh well, there's more to come but it'll be a long wait. At least I'll continue the story regardless of how busy I am. Okay,**


	49. Camping can be Creepy (Part 3)

**Chapter 49: Camping can be Creepy (Part 3)**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **Guest 1: Yes it's a cult but things will be different and pandemonium is about to happen**

 **Guest 2: A dog like this specie mentioned would be nice...**

 **Guest 3: Yes that would be funny but SuperCraig will do something different in this chapter**

 **Guest 4: Yes indeed. Trying to add some new themes in this story as a shot**

 **Guest 5 and 6: The law in Singapore can't be changed and defied**

 **Guest 7: I see**

 **Guest 8: Absolutely**

 **dragnslaer: Some dreams are nice and some are strange. For the next chapter, you'll see**

 **Guest 9: I can't be sure yet**

 **Pigkiller55: Hmmm...the first one sure sounds MA or something. The second one is decent**

 **Guest 10, 13, 22, 23, 31, 35, 43 & 51: Hmmm...**

 **Guest 11: 13th August? Good. That's all I need for my other plans**

 **Guest 12: Yes, I know the fact. Saw it in the wiki**

 **Guest 14 & 15: Star Wars sure is one of my favourite franchise**

 **Guest 16 & 17: Pretty stormy out there...**

 **phantomzombie: I have just added some horror for the last 3 chapters which includes this one**

 **Guest 18: Nice way of bonding**

 **Wildcard0531: Pokémon style! LOL! And yeah, a nicer way for Kyle to ask that and not to mention your idea of thinking about community service**

 **Guest 19, 20 , 21, 32, 34 & 51: Let me think about it...**

 **Guest 24: I'm not sure. Never watched Jurassic Park**

 **Guest 25: Okay, I'll make mention of theirs'**

 **Guest 26: Critters...**

 **Guest 27, 37, 48 & 52: Nice**

 **Guest 28: Will see**

 **Guest 29: Yeah I saw that episode. Too many whores**

 **Guest 30: Back at the flashback chapter I see**

 **Guest 33: I know right?**

 **Guest 36: LOL!**

 **Guest 38: Now that you mentioned it, I was planning something regarding this Canadian duo**

 **Guest 39: Nighties?**

 **bigspfanatic: Ah yes. News from the hometown. Will see what I can do...**

 **Guest 40: You'll see one soon**

 **Guest 41: Well, the choice of the naming is up to me to decide**

 **Guest 42: Thank you very much for supporting all the straight shipping**

 **Guest 44: Alright. I'll see it if I have time**

 **Guest 45: 1, yeah, condoms. 2, All the girls are hot. Monica Ryland on the other hand is moderate. 3, I serve the army for 2 years. 6 months had passed already**

 **Guest 46: yes but I believe the scars healed up**

 **Guest 47: Yes I do and I'm eating a 4 bar Kit-Kat**

 **Guest 49: Shadowgate? New writer I see**

 **Guest 50: Well, rules are rules**

 **Tastypotato217: Okay...**

* * *

The cult sure is dangerous and creepy as the cult leader looked at the time via his watch. "Ah, it's time. Come my followers, the ceremonial sacrifice will begin in a few minutes."

"Wait, what?" Bebe was confused as, "Look at the window at the back of your prison and see it for yourself. All of you will be next." One of the cultists explained as he and the leader and the other cultist shared a wicked laughter as they left.

Now alone, "Oh my ***. I'm so scared." Jenny shivered in fear as, "I don't know much about those guys. Any of you know?" David asked the group. They looked at each other and then, all stared at Cartman. "What? I don't know any of them! Although the masks they wore sure is a blast from the past."

"What do you mean Cartman?" asked Wendy. Before he could answer, music was being played. "Whoa, it's starting." Clyde is looking through the prison window as the rest gathered. "You sure you wanna witness this?" Token asked. "What better things to do than rot in this dirty prison?" Clyde replied as all took a peak.

From there, they can see may cultist all gathered together singing in some strange language. "Fuck. All the cult groups sometimes form a language of their own to communicate among themselves." said Cartman as across them, some are playing musical instruments and right in front of all the cultists are lots and lots of bones, skulls, hacked limbs and blood spilled all over the ground. Plus, 3 machines all set up in a line. "The one on the left is a guillotine. The one on the right is some wall where people are chained and..." Wendy could not continue on because suddenly, "HELP! HELP! HELP!" All looked to the right as from an entrance, 2 cultists brought in a man. "And he's wearing a camp T-shirt!" Lola noticed. All watched as the cultists dragged the hapless man onto the centre machine which appears to be a flat metal altar with lots of holes and it's rectangular in shape. They watched as the cultists chained him onto the altar and then, the music intensifies as the cult leader accompanied 2 acolytes showed up. All the cultists upon seeing their leader bowed down before him. He smiled at the sight as he went to the hapless man still chained and struggling.

"You will make a fine sacrifice to our god." He spoke as from the prison. "God? Oh ***** ******. Look!" Nichole pointed at something as behind the machines is a statue of...

"Manbearpig." Cartman exclaimed. "So you do know..." David knew it as, "Shit. Me and the guys did had that encounter and now, what are those fucks doing? Treating this demon as a god? What the hell is up with them?"

"More importantly, what are they gonna do with him?" Isla asked referring to the helpless man chained on the altar as, "Any final words?" The cult leader asked.

"TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM! OR PLEASE LET ME CALL THEM TO SAY MY FINAL WORDS!" The man shouted as the cult leader just walked away and gave a signal. One of the acolytes went to a switch and got ready. As the helpless man shouted out cries of mercy and help, the cult leader gave the signal and the acolyte pulled the switch down.

"CHT!"

All gasped in horror and many girls screamed. "Sucks to be pierced with a board of spikes hanging above." said Clyde as all the cultists laughed and cheered. After that, the acolyte pulled up the switch and the board of spikes slowly was lifted revealing an extremely gory sight that all the girls do not want to see. "AHAHAHAHAHAH!" The cult leader laughed in amusement and after that, "Rejoice my brothers. Today, we will prosper to a greater height! Today is the day our god will enter this world and lead us to world domination!" The cult leader announced as all cheered and chanted. "We will bathe the earth with blood! We will pile the earth with flesh and bones!" He then took out a book. "One ritual lies in this book. The hidden text is in it! And there, it's the key to summon our god into this earth! And when it happens, we will triumph!" All cheered and chanted louder for 5 minutes.

After that, "Prepare the area for the ritual. In a few hours, we will begin and don't forget to prepare a sacrifice." The cult leader can be seen handing the book to one of the acolytes as he and his associates read the page for the ritual. After that, they got to work while the rest of the cultists were dismissed from the area.

From the prison, "Oh my ***! We're all gonna die!" Clyde cuddled himself into a ball in fear as the others all shivered in horror. "No, no, no I don't want to be next!" Esther panicked as she and Millie hugged each other in fear. "We got to do something!" said Token. "But how? No phones and no escape plan! We're screwed man! We're screwed!" David exclaimed as he and Token argued over the possibility.

 **Meanwhile...**

After meeting up with Marcus, he and his group took Stan and co to the summer camp where the many victims from this place had gone missing. There, officers are questioning some of the camp counsellors and some parents of the children are demanding answers, arguing with the cops or sobbing over their loss or losses. "This camp has too many missing victims in which you brought up the answers that we've been seeking for some time." said Marcus. "Sounds like we can't do anything to help the folks." said Stan. "Once we've put these cultist down, the camp can run freely right?" Kyle asked. "Probably." Marcus replied as they entered the main cabin where they can see many body bags. "Most of the deceased victims were found and their deaths are too...well, I don't want to say much."

Yup, lots of body bags. "Several are still missing." Marcus added as Heidi examined the body bags. "All had gone through the same death ordeal." She thought. "For now, you will all stay here until we rectify everything and if possible, we'll do what we can do to find the others who are part of your group." Marcus assured to them. "Gee, it's gonna take a miracle or 2 to know their whereabouts if you ask me." said Red. "Yeah babe. We don't even know about their current location and whereabouts." Kevin agreed with her.

 **Back at the cave...**

Cartman and co are still doing nothing but staying in their prison cell as the clock is ticking. "If ever we're next, fatso can go first." said Clyde. "Fuck off you cunt." Cartman snapped at him when he felt a bit queasy. "Oh fuck. I need the bathroom! I need to shit! HEY! I NEED TO SHIT!"

Cartman is now gripping on the metal bars demanding the toilet as 2 cultists who are in the middle of texting while on guard duty heard him. "Man, he really needs the bathroom?" The first one asked.

"Depends on his urgency. But his hysteric behaviour shows that he's fucking urgent." The second one answered to him.

So without ado, they unlocked the cell door and Cartman is out. "Try not to escape or my blade will go straight into your ass and out through your gut." The first one warned him as the second one pointed his machete at the others as a warning. Both cultists got Cartman out and after locking up the prison, they escorted him to the nearest bathroom.

When they got there, "Whoa, how are you cunts able to install a toilet in this underground cavern?" Cartman asked but the answer he got are blades being drawn out. "Don't take too long. We'll be waiting." The second cultist threatened him. "I might take long and you'll smell why." Cartman replied both of them looked at each other in confusion. "He's talking shit right?" The first cultist asked. "Probably." The second cultist replied as Cartman wasted no time barging into the toilet locking the door.

Zipping of pants was broadcasted a bit and after several seconds, "Oh ***! What a stink!"

"AH! He wasn't kidding about taking this long! Oh ***! Someone wake me up from this foul nightmare!" Both cultists covered their noses as the smell had diffused rapidly through the entire hideout. Cultists who are hanging out or on guard duty smelt the stench and it's like an outbreak already to the entire group. Even in prison, "How long has that asshole never took a dump?" Token exclaimed covering his nose. "I got a feeling this whole place needs to be quarantined!" said Isla. "Totally!" Monica agreed. "Ugh! It's like an atomic stinkbomb!" Emily described. "I glitter that!" Allie agreed as the group endured the foul stench.

 **A few minutes later...**

Cartman flushed the toilet, washed his hands and met up with the cultists as right now, they're breathing heavily. "Finally...okay, you know what to do." Cartman just silently nodded at them as the cultists took him back to prison. There, they pushed him back in and locked the cell door. "It's been Kevin's birthday since I took a dump."

"WHAT?!" All glared at Cartman. "Damn you asshole! You've been drinking nothing but soda haven't you?" Wendy asked.

"Or pigging out on your cravings?" Bebe asked. But Cartman shushed both of them by putting his pointer fingers on their lips each. "Shhh...gather around and forget the massive dump I took since I got a feeling that the next person who uses the toilet may experience an explosion."

"Huh? Amigo I don't get it." David thought as all gathered around. "Check it out. I swiped this!" All gasped quietly as Cartman took out an iPhone. "How..."

"Windy, I pickpocketed it from one of those cuntists who took me to their bathroom." Cartman told her quietly. "Even though all of us left our phones at the villa, now would be a good time to call for help." said Jenny. "But who? Who can we get help from?" Lola asked as all wondered. "Wait a fucking minute, I know someone who can get us out of this mess." All looked at Cartman as he got ready make a phone call.

 **Back at the summer camp...**

Nothing much to do but watch the police do their job. "Boring..." Jason groaned. "Are they gonna get started on the part where they'll help us or they're just delaying us?" Annie wondered as Marcus can be seen discussing something with one of his colleagues when his phone vibrated in his left pocket. "Excuse me first." He told his colleague as he nodded and spaced himself out for the commissioner to answer the call.

"Commissioner Preston speaking." His eyes then widen and soon enough, "STAN!"

He heard him and went to him, "This, your personal agenda." Marcus handed his phone to him as Stan answered it. "Dude."

"Cartman! You're alive? Oh thank ***!" Stan was relieved as the others heard it. "Yeah dude. Me, Token, Clyde, David and the rest of the bitches are in some fucking cave. Probably a cave in the mountain or sort." Cartman spoke through the phone in the prison and the others are shielding him from the cultists should they suspect their activity. "So those cultists live in a cave in the mountains?" Stan asked. "You bet but hurry, one of us is gonna die sacrificed. They have some book and are planning to summon a certain demon we encountered before."

"That explains all the killing, manslaughter and shit." Stan added. "By the way, what about Kenny and the others?"

"Beats me. They're not with us and the fact that I know, they're not with us right?" Cartman asked. "Yeah...anyway, hold on. We're on our way! We'll get you guys out of this mess and put an end to this cult."

"Yeah you better because if they summon their so called god, it's chaos dude."

"What the fuck? The cultists called Manbearpig their god? This is stupid!"

"I know right? I'll also send you our current location in which basically, where we are and that way, you guys can find us. Ending the call." The call ended and Stan went straight to the point about everything he acquired to Marcus. After that, "Santos! Assemble a task force! Deploy 2 SWAT teams and move out!" The Hispanic cop nodded and gave the order. "We're coming too!" Kyle stated as the others joined in. "Your lives are at risk if I bring you guys along! It is recommended that you stay here until the operation's done." Marcus stated. "Our friends are gonna be sacrificed and we can't just sit in this camp and do nothing!" Theresa stated as the others agreed and commented on while Marcus did some thinking.

 **Soon enough...**

"Bumpy ride if you ask me!" said Francis. "C'mon dude! We're riding in a SWAT assault vehicle! Coolest thing ever!" Jason cheered. A convoy of vehicles are en route to the mountains. In the front seat of the SWAT vehicle, Stan just got the location of Cartman's group while using Marcus's phone. "Google Maps sure helped." He thought as he showed it to Marcus. "Alright, guide us through directions since we're first and ahead." Stan got the message pinpointing their current location on how long to get to the one Cartman sent him.

As the convoy drove, the scene now has become green in a binocular vision. And then, it cuts to a masked hero putting it down. "They're making their move. And now, we do the same."

 **Back at the cavern...**

"Impossible!" The cult leader was shocked. "Our scouts reported the convoy to be 2 SWAT assault vehicles and 6 police cars heading to our mountain hideout." The cultist reported. "Bah! They may find our hideout but they'll never find a way in." The cult leader replied when one of the acolytes entered his room. "The preparations are ready."

"Excellent. We will wait no more, I shall begin the ritual and the sacrifice. And speaking of which, prepare it now!" The cult leader ordered.

It cuts to the prison as 5 cultists barged in surprising the gang. "Get the fat one! He'll make the best sacrifice ever! Our demon god will be 10 times pleased!" A cultist ordered. "Oh *** no! I'm too young and handsome to die!" Cartman panicked while the rest rolled their eyes as 2 of the cultists grabbed his arms and took him away. "Enjoy the show from here." One of the cultists reminded the others as all looked through the prison window. "They've prepared the whole area for some grand ritual..." Allie noticed. "But what are they going to do about it?" Jenny wondered.

Now at the area, all the cultists had gathered including the ones in charge of playing the music and likewise, the cult leader and the acolytes in which there are 5 of them this time. "Alright. Form some circle and then a star inside out of blood." The cult leader is reading the book as one acolyte took out a jar and a brush and painted a circle out of blood. After that, another acolyte painted a star inside the circle. Then, another put candles on the 5 points of the bloody star. Once it's done, the cult leader stood in the centre of the bloody ritual area and then, the cultist arrived with Cartman. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" He shouted as they brought to the same machine that the group saw just now and chained him down. It took them a while since he's fat and strong enough to resist their apprehension but soon enough, Cartman's chained up as the platform flipped up facing the front as the cult leader approached Cartman.

"Our god will be so pleased with the sacrifice we'll offer. This is the biggest one we'll do in a lifetime! I thank you for being our 'contribution'."

"Fuck off! You think Manbearpig is your god?! Think twice you cunt! You don't know what you're doing!" Cartman replied.

"I know what I'm doing. And it starts now." The cult leader then went back to the ritual area as one of the acolytes got ready to pull the switch. The rest stood by and the cultists cheered and chanted. From the prison, all are worried.

 **Outside...**

"We're here!" The convoy stopped as officers and SWAT personnel were deployed. "Alright men, we don't know anything about those cultist's next move. Whatever you do, stay sharp!" The group looked around as Stan and co got out. "This is the mountain?" Heidi asked Stan who's still checking the phone. "Yeah. But...how will we find an entrance to the mountain?"

"Hold on fellas, you're saying that there's no way in?" Butters asked and before anything can happen, "IOOM!"

"What was that?" A SWAT Team trooper exclaimed. "Look! At the mountain!" Another exclaimed. All looked to see smoke coming from it. Then, they saw something enter the mountain. "What the fuck was that?" Marcus wondered.

 **Back inside...**

The explosion from outside rumbled the whole place a bit. "Odd. I thought an earthquake hit the hideout but it appears it's a minor setback." The cult leader thought. He then got ready to give the signal as the acolyte who's still in charge of the switch got ready. The cultists then started chanting while those in prison covered their eyes and once the time is ripe, the cult leader gave the signal and the acolyte pulled the switch down.

"CHT!"

"IOOM!"

"WHAT?!" The cult leader watched in horror as the spiked board exploded scattering the spikes around in which some of them ended up piercing the 5 acolytes to death. "Who disrupts the ritual!?" The cult leader demanded.

"I did." All looked up to see a masked hero standing at the entrance with 4 others. "Who are you and how dare you invade our turf!" A cultist demanded.

"Who am I? I am your worst nightmare." He then snapped his fingers and 3 out of the 4 who are with him made their move.

"ZIP! KSH!"

"What the?" A row of cultists were knocked down. "Now you see me.", "ZIP! KSH!" Another row of cultists were knocked down. "Soon you won't." It was revealed to be Fastpass with a new costume consisting of a yellow jumpsuit with his hero logo on the centre with a red hood(Slighty similar to the Flash's one)covering his head and face but shows the eyes and mouth, black boots and gloves and the most notable feature are his crutches. These support items had a speed meter and a wheel installed on them each so when Fastpass wants to execute his speed attacks, the wheels will activate at the bottom of his crutches and the speed meter will fill up depending on how fast Fastpass wants to go. Two red buttons on lower sides of the crutches are needed to be pressed together to begin the speed and once done, the wheels will power up rolling and all Fastpass needs to do is to place the wheels on the ground and, "ZIP!"

"KSH!" More cultists were taken out. "I must ad-ad-admit, I'm more fl-fl-flashy in terms of speed and agility!" Fastpass described his new change when some of the cultists threw knives at him! Mysterion saw this and took action shielding Fastpass with his cape. After that, "I call forth the lightning!"

"BZZZZZK!"

"YAAAAAAAAAHH!" 6 cultists were struck by a lightning bolt that was fired from our elemental hero, WonderTweek! His costume is the same as before but with some changes. The headband he wore around his forehead before is now an eye mask to conceal his identity, a green cape on his back and the most notable features upgraded to him are a pair of gauntlets. The left one shoots lightning bolts, rays and spheres from the palm and the right one shoots ice projectiles ranging from beams, icicles and balls from the palm too. "Yeah! Take that! Supreme Lightning! Icicle Storm!" WonderTweek and Fastpass engaged the cultists while the cult leader decided to start the ritual himself.

Back to the heroes, "He's starting the ritual! We have to cut through enemy lines and disrupt it!"

"I hear you Doc." Mysterion replied to Doctor Timothy in which he's now known as Doctor T for short. The wheelchair bounded hero wore the same suit from before except he has a new addition. He wore a specialized psonic helmet designed for psychic attacks and allows psychic communication wit his allies. Plus, his wheelchair has some technological additions installed as already, several cultists saw them and charged in a frenzy. Doctor T got into meditation mode by pressing 2 buttons on the sides of the helmet and, "VOOM!"

"IOOM!"

"Perfect. One psychic wave sure knocked them out." Doctor T telepathically thought. "I know right? Oh yeah, what about-"

"No need to worry, I had telepathically asked one of our associates to break them out." Doctor T assured to Mysterion as they engaged in battle.

 **Back at the prison...**

"Chaos is everywhere!" Lola noticed. "I see costumed people fighting the cultists. One of them is Mysterion and who are the other 3?" Monica asked. "Beats me." said Millie. Wendy however knew but she didn't say a word when the cage opened up. "Alright boys. Let's put them out of their misery." A cultist ordered as he and several others got inside armed. "Fuck! We're goners if we don't do something!" Token exclaimed as he, Clyde and David stood up and prepared for some combat but instead, "KSH!"

"ACK!" A cultist was punched from behind as the others turned to see another masked hero. "Suck on this!" He flipped at cultists pissing them off.

"Did that muthafuckin assole flipped at us?!"

"That cunt's gonna die!"

"Let's spill blood for our demon god!"

Well, the masked hero which is SuperCraig got his fists ready. This guy no longer wears his casual attire. He now wore a blue, full body jumpsuit, red cape behind and a red eye mask. He doesn't wear his signature chullo hat anymore but instead, power gauntlets on his fists and power boots on his feet. "Suck on this dick!" SuperCraig powered up his left gauntlet as energy surrouned it. "POW!"

"My Mega Fist Punch is fucking op! Energized and brutal!" SuperCraig boasted as his boots energized themselves. "And now, I'm gonna go brutal with footwork!" SuperCraig did a energized front kick and executed energized melee attacks brutally.

It didn't take long but all the cultists are brutalized. "Ouch..." Red described their defeat as, "Alright you dicks and pussies, get your asses out. The way's clear for your escape." SuperCraig then ran off to fight more cultists as, "Why are we still standing here?" Esther asked.

 **Down there...**

The cult leader is still in the middle of the ritual and suddenly, blood red energies started forming on the ritual area. "He's halfway through!" Doctor T sensed as he used his mind and distorted 3 cultists.

"AHHHH! My mind! It's being raped!"

"Oh ***! The horror! The pain! The agony!"

"Too much for me to handle! YAAAAH!"

While this was happening, Mysterion finished the 3 of them off and noticed the ritual area. "We're so fucked."

"Yes indeed. Unless you get the book off his hands, we can disrupt the ritual but hurry! Time is short."

"Heh. Don't worry Doc. A netherborn like me is immune to the ritual effects." Mysterion threw a smokebomb and disappeared while Doctor T pressed a button on his wheelchair, teleported behind some cultists and raped their minds.

 **Outside...**

"We're going in!" Marcus and his team went in first. As for Stan and co, "So we're just gonna stand behind outside the mountain cave and wait? Dude! This is stupid!" Kyle complained. "Well, this is as far as we can go since we do not know what perils lie inside the cave." Stan replied when suddenly, an officer came out. "Yo guys, you got company."

And then, "Stan!" He turned to see Wendy make it out alive and likewise, the rest. "Wendy!" Stan ran and grabbed her. "Thank *** you're safe!" She smiled as the others came out and then, the gang exchanged hugs when, "Wait, where's Eric?" Heidi noticed. All stopped and looked around. "Heh. Fatass isn't around?" Kyle asked. "Oh yeah amigo. We forgot to get him out of that machine because he was gonna be a sacrifice." David stated. "Wait, what sacrifice?" Stan asked with a slight feeling of horror.

An explanation was given and, "Oh my ***! Why did none of you get him out?" Stan asked. "And why should we do that when there is a ritual in process?" asked Monica. "Yeah! We saw blood red energies building up around that cult leader! It's too risky!" Emily added. "Okay we get it and what about that masked superhero that broke you out?" asked Sally. That made some of the member wonder about it as, "Screw this. Let's go and check out the action." Jason suggested. "I'm in." Kevin agreed. "Me too." Red added herself in and then, "Uh wait, aren't we suppose to-" Too late for Butters as all ended up entering the cave to check out the action. "Gee fellas, I guess if I can't beat them, join them."

 **Back inside...**

Mysterion soon entered the ritual are as the cult leader noticed him. "Netherborn..." He spoke in a demonic voice. "Hell shall be unleashed! Our god will reign over your kind! The earth will be nothing but a bloody planet of flesh, blood and bones!"

"Manbearpig is suppose to stay down and yet you want this rampaging monster to let loose?!" Mysterion asked. "It doesn't matter whether you call it a god or not. It will literally rampage into anything and everything including your heartless cult!"

"None shall stop me!" The cult leader fired a demonic energy blast but Mysterion stepped aside and it hit a wall as already, the police arrived to see the action. "What in the world..." Marcus was speechless as by now, the other heroes had taken down every single cultist leaving only the cult leader left.

"Th-Th-That's the last of them." Fastpass told Doctor T when another demonic energy blast fired by and it hit a few cops. "IOOM!"

"GAH! Why is that guy over there so powered up and looking so demonic?! Ah!" WonderTweek panicked as SuperCraig showed up. "What the fuck did I miss dickheads?"

At the ritual area, Mysterion avoided more demonic energy blasts as he tried to kick the cult leader but he used the ritual book to block it. He then channelled more of the energies until, "He somewhat became possessed." Mysterion assumed as Doctor T observed the short fight scene the minute ago and, "Get the book off his hands and the ritual will permanently be ruined." He telepathically revealed to Mysterion. "It's not gonna be easy. The more he's possessed, the harder it gets." Mysterion thought to himself as the cult leader hurled an orb of demonic energy that exploded before Mysterion. He was thrown off crashing onto the side as Cartman still bounded saw him. "Can I get out of this shit first?"

"Right..." Mysterion grabbed the chains with both hands and broke them in half. "NO! My sacrifice to our god!" The possessed cult leader saw this and rage filled him. Suddenly, "He's unleashing demon fire!" Doctor T sensed as a wall of fire surrounded Cartman and Mysterion. "Drat!" They exclaimed as, "The interference is gone. Now, Manbearpig! Enter this world and lead us to domination! Come forth to rule this world with blood! Blood! BLOOD!" Manbearpig finished chanting and the ritual appeared glowed brighter and, "VOOM!"

"A portal from hell has been opened. Could it be..." Doctor T wondered as Fastpass, WonderTweek and SuperCraig braced themselves for the big threat as the thick, red, demonic beam of energy bursted out of the ground continuously and suddenly, someone is emerging from the portal.

"Rejoice brothers! Our god is here!" The cult leader cheered as from the beam of energy, blood shot eyes glowed and he stepped out. "No way..." Cartman and Mysterion exclaimed from the wall of fire.

It has been too long since the 4 boys saw this demon. In a form of a human but bigger and with a hybrid mix of a bear and a pig. "This is our god! He will-"

"We know." WonderTweek, SuperCraig and Fastpass stated. From above, "That is one frightening demon." Marcus described as some of the cop drew their guns. "Hold your fire! We don't know what this monster can do! Hell, that maniac has just opened Pandora's box! Who knows what horrors await us if any of us make one wrong move against it." The cops got the message and lowered their guns.

As for Manbearpig, he looked at the cult leader first. He smiled and knelt down before the demon. All stared at the scene as the remaining gang arrived too. "I thought I told to you to-oh never mind. You gotta see this." Marcus spoke to the gang as, "No fucking way!" Stan and Kyle exclaimed in unison as Manbearpig stared at the cult leader sniffing a bit while the rest watched including all the beaten down cultists being able to catch a glimpse of their leader worshipping Manbearpig right now.

As time passes on, "URRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"

"Yes...YES! He accepts! HE ACCEPTS! HE-"

That's when it happened. Manbearpig growled a second and swiftly made his move.

"KSH! KSH! KSH KSH! KSH!"

"Oh my ***! This is the goriest scene I've ever scene!" WonderTweek exclaimed. "Oh fuck. I gotta record this if only I brought my phone." SuperCraig stated. "Now that wh-wh-what I call s-s-savage!" Fastpass exclaimed. "I hope I'm r-r-right in my vo-vo-vocab-vocabulary."

The scene lasted only half a minute and by the time Manbearpig's done, it spat out a thigh bone on a pile of bones stained with blood. it then spat out the clothes and after that, it growled loudly and went back inside the beam of energy. "He's returning to his sanctuary." Doctor T sensed and it did and the demonic energies vanished including the wall of fire surrounding Cartman and Mysterion. "Finally...it's over." said Cartman. "Yeah...let's hope this is the last time we see that dangerous demon again." Mysterion added in agreement as he went to the ritual area and picked the book up. "Remind me to return this back to Al Gore." He thought to himself as he kept in under his cape.

 **And so...**

Outside the cave as the police rounded up all the cultists loading them into another convoy of prison trucks, "This day sure is twisted." said Nichole. "Yeah. And it appears we're still missing some of the others." Token added.

"You mean us?" From the bushes, Kenny, Tweek, Craig, Jimmy and Timmy showed up. "Well, well, well. What did we just miss?" asked Craig. "A lot of shit happened but save it for another time." Wendy replied. "Now that the gang is back, shall we continue our hike?" Heidi asked her. She thought of it a bit and then, "The encounter today has given us shivers and horror. Screw this, let's head back to our campsite and then, have our fun." Wendy declared. All agreed to that but, "Wait a fucking second, how are we gonna get back before nightfall from here?" Francis asked. "Yeah. We need to find a way but I got a feeling we're lost and the terrain is different. Since we got scattered, we ended up at a different location far from our campsite." Jason added. All of them realized it. "Shit. This is gonna be a long journey back to our campsite." said Bebe. "Fuck my life..." Kyle grumbled.

 **Ah...finally...months had passed since I entered the army. Still, time is preserved for this chapter to plan and work on. I know it's an extremely long delay but as always, this story is never gonna be left out, abandoned and so on. Plus, I also need to remember to work on my other stories besides this one.**

 **If some of you guys don't know, the cult and their practices are references to the Thuggee cult in that Indiana Jones movie where they did human sacrifice and worship some god named Kali. Yup, pretty good reference there!**

 **Now, I'm close to something. Something in this story. You'll see. Reviews appreciated.**


	50. Double Dates in a Night

**Chapter 50: Double Dates in a Night**

 **Comments on the reviews**

 **TreeFiddy04: Let's find out shall we?**

 **South Down: Well...there was story about them doing so to each other and it's written by someone else**

 **Tastypotato217: Guards**

 **Dragonslayer: Yes I did!**

 **Guest 1: Ooh. Good one!**

 **Guest 2: I am both in 2 different**

 **Guest 3 & 10: You ended up giving someone else the idea to the point that it was written out here by the other person**

 **Guest 4: Not easy to decide the perfect job for Stan but for now, I start with the basics**

 **Guest 5: You may have to some serious research about Singapore**

 **Guest 6: Sigh...they stood up. Happy?**

 **Guest 7: I'm afraid not**

 **Guest 8: Not my style in the switcheroo**

 **Luffy Turner: How nice. Though I know Catwoman was often a burglar but most of the time aided Batman**

 **AugustoSpiller1259: Trent Boyett...Hmmm...**

 **Guest 9: Yeah, good point. How come I didn't think of that?**

 **Hitler: Thanks**

 **One Earth: Begin what?**

 **jrarulez: I'm afraid not**

* * *

So far, the camping trip started out well, got caught in the middle of a cult and still, it proceeds on.

But it's already over as the gang is back at the villa doing their stuff as usual. Working to earn cash, managing the expenses of the villa and so on.

So right now on the 10th of August, Cartman is at the third level looking around. "Cost clear." He thought to himself. He entered the lounge, prepped the Xbox and a ton of snacks. A bowl of popcorn, a bowl of Pringles, a bowl of Doritos, a bowl of Clover chips, a bowl of Ruffles chips, a bowl of Lays chips, a bowl of cheese rings and a bowl of Roller Coaster rings. For the drinks, he has prepped five 1.5 litre bottles of Coke, Sprite, Iced Lemon Tea, Pepsi and Mountain Dew.

"Now, it's time to fucking play Mirror's Edge and other shit tons of games for the whole evening till midnight!" Cartman declared to himself as he booted the Xbox and got started on the gaming when the door opened.

"Hey Eric."

"Oh shit..." Cartman groaned to himself pausing his game as he turned to the right to face Heidi who sat beside him on the couch. "So Eric, are you free tonight?"

"Nope. But why do you ask?"

"Well...I was hoping to do some double dating." Heidi replied. "Annie was planning to watch some orchestra concert and Butters is going with her. She even invited us to tag along."

"So that's why it's called a double date huh? Screw this babe, I'm not interested." Cartman then went back to gaming when, "After the concert, we're also planning to go to this buffet-"

"BUFFET!? Fuck this! I'm getting ready!" Cartman logged off and went to his room to get ready as Heidi chuckled. "The only way to convince him otherwise."

 **Meanwhile...**

"Dude. Do I look decent?"

"Yeah dude. You look good. There's nothing to worry about." Inside the room, Stan and Kyle are getting ready. "Can't wait to get this double date started!" said Kyle. "You know it pal. Because I got everything set for this." said Stan as he thought of something. "Speaking of which, are the chicks ready?"

A knocking sound can be heard. "Enter!" Stan called out as Wendy and Bebe entered their room. Both girls are dresses so formal they look stunningly attractive. Wendy is wearing a purple dress while Bebe wore a red dress. They also put lipstick and a bit of makeup to touch up a bit on their beautiful looks. "So boys, ready for the double date?" Bebe asked.

"You think we look formal enough?" Stan asked. "Of course Stanny. It's perfect! Now if you guys are done, we need to be in time-"

"Since Stan made the reservations." Kyle stated for Wendy. "Right..." Bebe got the message as Cartman suddenly barged past them and started emptying his wardrobe. "We better leave him to his preparations." Stan whispered to them as they watched Cartman continue his wadrobe malfunction.

Outside, Kyle used his ride and the 4 of them are off for their double date.

 **Also...**

"You ready Clyde?" Jenny was waiting outside the room for him. She wore a sky blue T-shirt with a medium purple jacket and cobalt blue pants with white socks and red sneakers. Not to mention her signature purple hairband on her long, black hair. Plus, she's holding a violet bowling ball bag. At that moment, Clyde finally showed up dressed in a brown and black striped shirt with his red burgundy jacket and black pants with white socks and grey sneakers. Plus, he's holding a bowling ball bag in which the design of the bag resembles a basketball. "Sorry I'm late babe. Shall we get going?"

"Right. Just try not to spend too much time with the mirror. You always do that ever since elementary school." Jenny stated as they went downstairs running into Kenny who was wearing his signature orange parka under his V-neck blue T-shirt and black pants with grey socks and dark brown sneakers. He also has his bowling ball bag in which the design of the bag resembles an 8 ball. Beside him, Lola wore a blue green shirt with her pink jacket and black pants and white sneakers. Not to mention her signature dark blue hairband on her long, brown hair that now has a few blonde streaks on it. Also, her own black, bowling ball that has the capital letter L on it.

"Woo-hoo! Bowling night for all 4 of us!" Kenny cheered. "Let's go on a strike!" Clyde stated. "Lol." said Jenny as she and Lola laughed at Clyde's joke as already, the 4 of them got their bowling ball bags and their valuables and left the villa first.

At the same time, "I called a Grab to take us to the place for our double date." Craig told Tweek. "Wow! Where are we going and what are we gonna do there?" Tweek asked excitedly. "You'll see buddy." Craig replied as Millie and Esther showed up dressed casually. "Alright boys. Let's make the most of our night." said Esther. "And have fun!" Millie cheered as, "Oh look! It's here! Let's get going!" said Craig as they left the villa.

Meanwhile, "I can't get tickets to watch the basketball tournament between the Denver Nuggets and the Minnesota Timberwolves but I got tickets for a boxing match. You alright about it guys?"

"Well Token, heard it's packed but it's still okay to check out some boxing." Kevin was seen fixing his hair as Red and Nichole arrived. "Oh yeah. Double date night time for us!" Token cheered as the 2 couples left as a they went inside Stan's ride. "Glad he let us borrow it for the night." Red got the car keys ready as the group drove off.

 **Back inside the villa...**

Cartman is almost done fixing himself to look formal. "Sometimes I hate dressing formal because sooner or later, I may break lots of sweat and itch." He mumbled to himself when there was a knock on the door. "Eric! Are you done?"

"Almost babe!" Cartman kiwi his shoes to look shiny black and once again, he left the room running into Heidi who's wearing a sexy yellow green dress. "**** shit..." Cartman sure liked her look as Butters showed up. "Hey fellas! The cab's here! Oh, and Eric, nice suit."

"Shut up Butters." Cartman replied as they went downstairs and left the villa as outside, Annie was waiting for them and she's wearing a lemon yellow dress. Once all are gathered, all got inside the cab and it drove off.

Now the only people remaining in the villa are Jimmy, Timmy, Francis, David, Scott, Jason, Monica, Emily, Sally, Allie, Theresa and Isla as, "Anyone game for Uno?" Emily asked as she's shuffling the cards. "Sounds good. I'm in." Monica replied. "Nothing to do so I'm game." said Jason. "Count me in." Scott added as the 4 of them went to the dining room to start their card game. "I gotta finish the photos soon to get them printed and ready to be part of the headlines." Francis headed to his room as, "C'mon Timmy, I c-c-could use some ass-ass-ass-istance to brush up my co-co-comedian skills."

"TIMIIHH! HA! HA! HA!"

"I know...you heard the j-j-joke." The duo went to the studio as, "9 ball or 8 ball Sally?"

"8 ball Allie." The 2 girls headed to the basement. "Wanna play darts?" Theresa asked Isla. "Sure." They followed Sally and Allie and the only person left is David. "Since I'm all alone in the living room, Masterchef time!" He jumped on the couch and turned on the TV to the cooking channel as his showed has just started. "I sure am glad I gained experience from watching all of Gordon Ramsay's shows." He stated as he ate some Pringles enjoying his snack and show.

 **Soon enough...**

Double Dates have begun as Stan and his group drove around the city and then, stopped outside a fancy restaurant. At least they hit a spot to park as they got out and approached the restaurant. The maitre d is seen checking out a list of reservations via some book outside when Stan and his group approached them. "Name?"

"Stanley Marsh."

"Ah...good timing!" He ticked the box beside his name. "Follow me. Tonight iz gonna be a busy night for us all working 'ere." The group followed him and once they stepped inside, "Whoa! What a beauty!" Bebe exclaimed as they looked around the interior. They passed by occupied tables, busy waiters doing their services and lots of people mingling about. They went upstairs and then, "Here's yer table Mr Marsh, you're lucky to be one of those who gets a clear view of our place down below."

"Cool!" Kyle took a peek. "It's like we can see the atmosphere of the whole restaurant!" Wendy added as the group sat themselves down and a waiter carrying 4 menus handed each of them one. "Once you're ready to order, call any of ze waiters." He left them to decide as the 4 of them looked through.

"Stan. How did afford such a rich double date?" Wendy asked. "I rarely spend my earnings if you ask me." Stan replied. "And yeah, I also once a month send money to my parents."

"Yeah dude. Your parents are still in their old jobs and I heard your dad gave that Tegridy Farm away to a certain towel." said Kyle. "Oh man, the farm sure bored me out of my life." Stan recalled as all laughed. Bebe on the other hand is checking social media. "Oh look Kyle, your brother posted a picture of the pep rally in South Park High."

"Whoa! Let me see!" Kyle took a peek to see kids wearing green, black and white cheering about. "Kenny and Craig's sisters even joined the cheerleading squad." Wendy noticed. "Cool." Stan took a peek as Bebe scrolled down revealing more pics of the rally as Stan, Kyle and Wendy looked through. "Things sure had changed in our old school." said Wendy as she got back to her menu.

 **At the same time...**

A cab dropped Cartman and his group outside a concert theatre. "This is gonna be fun! Hear the melody flow in a rhythm as tonight, it's gonna be based on the Nutcracker." Annie explained. "Ooh. The nutcracker! I like that stuff." Heidi chatted with Annie about it while Cartman and Butters just did nothing but wait. Anyway, they're queuing to and once they're before the entrance, Annie gave the tickets to some guy and he ushered them in.

Inside the grand hall, "I got us a good view of the orchestra." Annie told the group as they sat down at some higher area where they're below most people seated on the stalls. "Kewl view. I wonder when it's gonna start? Cartman asked. "Should be in 10 to 15 minutes." Annie replied. "Boy oh boy. That gives me time to use the bathroom. See ya back here fellas." Butters left while Heidi and Annie chit chat and Cartman just took out his phone and started gaming while killing time.

 **Somewhere...**

2 motorcycles stopped outside a place called, "Galaxy Alley". Taking off their motorcycle helmets, Kenny, Clyde, Jenny and Lola went inside. "Ah...bowling, billiards, darts and a snack bar! According to Facebook, it's the best place to go bowling!" Clyde began. "Ah...I have the memories when we first formed a bowling team in South Park." said Jenny. "Good point." Kenny agreed as he went to the counter and managed to get a lane for the group and bowling shoes. "Lane 18. Let's bowl!" Kenny said to the group as they headed there. When they reached their lane, they settled down, changed their shoes for the bowling ones and got their signature bowling balls out of their bowling bags. Lola went to input their names on the control panel and soon enough, their names are revealed on the display screen above the lane. "It's bowling time." said Kenny as he got his ball ready when, "Hey you there!"

They turned to their left to see 3 guys and a girl who appeared to have booked Lane 17 for their game. "You guys look new here." One of them spoke first. "So?" Kenny asked. "I could use a challenge to...you know, have a match with new faces."

"Sounds interesting. Challenge accepted." Clyde liked the idea as, "Oh yes, the name's Mick. These are my friends, Eddie, Emma and Steve." Both groups exchanged greetings until Kenny's intro. "Kenny McCormick? As in the president of the McCormick Enterprises?" Michael exclaimed. His friends gasped and spoke among themselves. "Dude, your fame's being known to all." Clyde laughed as Kenny just smiled and, "So, ready to bowl?"

"Well, meeting the president of the tech company is awesome. Let's see how good you are!" Mick accepted as already, they got their bowling balls ready.

 **Also...**

At some place called, "Slick's Rink.", There are some people having fun roller skating and ice skating. There's also party rooms for parties and an arcade for some gaming. Not to mention a roller derby is taking place and it's tough out there.

On the benches, "These skates are slick!" Craig told Tweek as he brushed his hand on the wheels as they rolled. "Wow! Roller skating with our girlfriends is gonna be like a stroll in the park!" Tweek described. As they put on their skates, they skated into the rink and there, their girls are waiting for them and they're wearing skates too. "Let's roll!" said Esther

 **Finally...**

"Ah...good thing we're early to see the action." said Token as he bit into a chili dog. He had 2 more with him and a large soda. Nichole is seen eating cheese fries and then, Kevin and Red are sharing popcorn and nacho chips with cheese dip. And yes, Kevin also has a large soda while the girls have regular sodas. "The boxing match will start in 5 minutes." said Kevin. "Good thing we just bought those snacks."

"Because we had an early and light dinner so that we won't miss the action." said Red as she shared some chips with Nichole.

5 minutes later, "Ladies and gentlemen. Ready for some hooks, lines and sock to the jaw!" The announcer began. Everyone clapped or cheered. "2 professional female fighters are ready to enter the ring and give it their all!" Now the boxing ring is visible except at 2 corners, they're silhouetted.

"On my left, we have the Dark Fist!" On the left corner, the spotlight revealed a black woman taking a spit into a bucket as she waved to the crowd and they cheered.

"And on my right, we have the Neutraliser!" On the right corner, the spotlight revealed a familiar face.

"Nelly!" The group exclaimed in quiet voice and with eyes widen at such sight as the boxers shook hands and the bell rang for the fight to begin.

 **Back at the restaurant...**

"As of now, Bridon Gueermo's initiation to the Denver Nuggets basketball team has so far made a huge reputation." Kyle noticed in the social media. "I know right? They beat the Atlanta Hawks, the Charlotte Hornets, the New Orlean Pelicans, the Milwaukee Bucks and the Memphis Grizzlies. They're expected to have a match against the Portland Trailblazers." Stan added. Already, the group sent their orders and are waiting. At least the glasses of ice lemon tea arrived early.

"Those pictures on Facebook are a marvel." said Wendy as she scrolled down her phone. There are pictures of Bridon scoring in basketball and dribbling. Bebe can be seen texting Emily as she sent a video of the Uno game she's playing with the others.

As time passes by, it has arrived. 4 waiters arrived as they kept their phones and served them their meals. Stan has ordered steak frites with extra fries, Wendy ordered risotto with fried scallops, Kyle ordered lobster thermidor with salad and Bebe ordered spaghetti Bolognese with salad too.

As they ate, "Steak's good." said Stan cutting it. "Can I trade one of my scallops for a few of your fries Stan?" Wendy asked. "Don't mind if I do." They had a trade as Kyle was seen tasting Bebe's spaghetti. "Wow! It sure got kicks!" He exclaimed as he let Bebe try a piece of his lobster. "Mmmm...it's not bad." The couples sure had a good time having dinner and bonding.

 **Back at the hall...**

Music is beautiful. The melody is in sync. The rhythm is smooth and the conducting is perfect since it just started. "Boy oh boy. The nutcracker sure reminds me of that Disney movie." said Butters. "Was it called, Fantasia?" Heidi asked. "Yup! I watched it wit my parents when I was 6." said Butters as he viewed the orchestra. There are lots of people playing strings, wind, percussion and bass instruments. All well-trained and experienced in the art of musical instrumentations.

Halfway of the concert, "Eric, are you enjoying yourself?" Heidi was waiting for his answer. "Eric?" No answer. "Eric?" Still no reply as she turned to see him sleeping silently. Heidi was shocked for a moment but, "Don't worry Heidi. The music was probably so relaxing to him that he fell asleep so easily." Annie explained. "Hmmm...yeah. Guess it happen sometimes." Heidi understood. "Of course. It's common for people to easily fall asleep when they see or hear anything relaxing like this." Annie explained on as they continued to watch the orchestra leaving Cartman to continue sleeping peacefully.

 **And then...**

The competition is intense as right now, Jenny bowled hitting 9 pins and later, got a spare. Steve bowled and got a strike. Kenny went next and did a spin shot getting a perfect strike. Mick just threw the ball and got a strike. Clyde went next but scored 8 but later got a spare. Emma rolled and got a strike. Lola had a split and ended up hitting only 1 pin. Eddie scored 7 but missed. Thus, the cycle is repeated until it's over.

Both groups looked at their scores. "We're tied!" Lola noticed. Kenny can agree with that as he looked at his results. All strikes, no misses. He then looked at Mick's, same result as him and as for their teammates, they all have different outcomes in their performance. "Mick. One more bowl to determine the winning team. You and I, one shot and instant win."

"Bold huh? Challenge accepted." Both dudes got their bowling balls ready. During their challenge, many had gathered to watch them compete and now, the crowd goes wild over the final challenge. "You go first." Kenny suggested. Mick complied getting ready. He waited for a few seconds and then, made his move. The ball and struck all but one pin which is wobbling. All watched as the pin...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Went to a standstill. All awe in disappointment. "Crap." Mick thought. Kenny went next. He took aim and rolled his bowling ball. It struck all but one as it starts wobbling. All watched as the pin...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Went toppling down! "YES!" Clyde cheered as Jenny and Lola hugged Kenny for the win. Mick was stunned on the other hand. "As expected from the president of his own tech company." He thought. He then approached Kenny and raised his hand out. "Great game! Let's do this again someday!"

"My thoughts exactly." Kenny agreed and they shook hands. Likewise, their friends and everyone applauded for the game and sportsmanship.

 **At the same time...**

After a while of roller skating, Tweek, Craig, Millie and Esther are seated together eating pizza and drinking soda. "Enjoying yourselves?" Craig asked. "Almost." Millie replied. "Yeah. I heard that couple skates will soon be announced." said Esther as she gazed at Craig. "Wait, couple skates as in for instance, Millie and I skate together as boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tweek asked. "Exactly dude. And when it comes to that, the skating becomes very slick and smooth." Craig explained as he finished his pepperoni pizza.

Several minutes later by the time they polished off their meal, romantic music is being played. "I know what that means..." Craig took Esther by the hand as they skated slowly back to the rink. Tweek did the same thing to Millie as one by one, couples are entering the rink and couple skates had begun.

 **And then...**

"Look at her go!" Token exclaimed.

"Incredible! Her moves are swift and powerful!" Nichole described

"Damn! She's giving it her all!" said Kevin.

"I know right?" Red agreed.

Everyone never expected to see this but as of now, Nelly had evaded and counterattacked with hooks and jabs to the point that her opponent got on her knees and stumbled. The referee did a countdown and after counting up to 10, she never stood up and so, "We have a winner!" The announcer declared raising her hand up. Nelly had a few bruises but put up a good fight at least. "Well, it looks like we still have time. It should be possible to pay her a visit." said Token. "Yeah! I need to catch up with her for good time's sake." Red agreed as they left to see her since the match is over.

 **Back at the restaurant again...**

The 2 couples had a good dinner. Now, they're having a good dessert. "Chocolate cheesecake..." Stan was excited to eat his dessert as Wendy did some feeding for her lover. Kyle and Bebe are sharing a banana split and they're enjoying it together. Oh yes, Wendy's dessert is a red velvet cheesecake as Stan also fed her. As they're having a good time, a waiter showed up. "Here's your check." He handed Stan the bill. "I'll pay it." Wendy stated. "Nope. I'll pay." said Bebe. "Ladies, ladies, let me dot he payment." said Stan. "You know, we can split it. We pay one quarter of the bill each." Kyle suggested. Agreed and the payment is made from 4 people.

Outside, "We still have time, wanna take a walk in the park and perhaps enjoy the breeze for a short while?" Stan asked. "Well, as long as there no gangs in there, should be fine." Wendy answered. "Don't worry, if they're here and would try to cause trouble with us, I'll be the one to break their jaws with my fists!" Kyle stated. "Ooh. My hero." Bebe kissed Kyle as the group went to Kyle's ride and he drove them to the park.

 **At the same time...**

"Boy oh boy! That was beautiful!" Butters exclaimed as he, Heidi and Annie got ready to leave since it's over. But Cartman is still asleep. "Eric. Wake up. It's finished."

"Wha...Wait, I missed it?" Cartman asked waking up slowly. "Well...you fell asleep in the middle of it." said Annie. "Oh. Gotta admit, it's nice to my ears." said Cartman. "Hmmm...Annie's theory was right! Not bad..." Heidi thought and then, "Well, let's go to the buffet and grab a bite. I really never had dinner if you ask me."

The word 'buffet' instantly woke Cartman up. "Let's go and grab some all you can eat grub!" He then dashed off. "Wait for us Eric!" Butters called out. "We still need to get a Grab!"

Later on, the group is outside the place. "All you can eat..." Cartman's mouth watered as he approached the counter. "How much per person?"

"25 dollars." He paid up 100 for everyone and, "Food! Glorious food!" He went inside fast as the others followed behind him. "I've never seen him so excited." said Annie. "Wait till you see him chow down." said Heidi as they went in.

Inside, Cartman is piling his plate non stop even sampling some of the food. "Tasty. Juicy. Nice. Wow! That's got kick!" It took him some time because soon enough, "Oh hamburgers..." Butters was stunned to see Cartman push a cart containing plates full of food. "He's really gonna eat all that?!" Annie asked as she took some fish. "I really don't want to know even if he's going to do it." Heidi replied as she took some sushi since the buffet serves a lot of food internationally.

Several minutes later, all are feasting. Heidi's eating sushi, Annie's eating grilled fish with vegetables, Butters is eating 3 sandwiches with 2 butter rolls and cream of chicken soup and Cartman, yeah, he eats anything and that's why he took a cart just now to pile it up. Plate by plate, he gobbled and scarfed down everything. "Too messy." Annie groaned. "Eric, please eat properly! You're embarassing yourself and us!" Heidi reminded him strictly. Cartman stared at her. He then stared at his mess. "Nope."

All sighed as Cartman continued pigging out. At least he's careful enough to stain his tux.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kenny and Clyde are eating burgers and fries at the alley while their girls went to play some pool. "Man, glad we took a break and do this double date. I have to make a lot of tacos if you ask me." said Clyde. "For me, I was busy with more technology." said Kenny. "Like what dude?" Clyde asked. Kenny took out his phone and showed him the technological ideas privately. It turns they are designs on new costumes for the remaining Freedom Pals.

Professor Chaos's one is modified from his old one as it consists of a blue green jumpsuit with lightweight durable armour platings on his body, arms, legs and shoulders, an armoured helmet forged to cover his entire face except the eyes, a cape, a belt and the most notable feature are his gauntlets designed to fire red, energized plasma beams, orbs and blasts. There was even a weapon issued to him, a staff that can transform into a hammer in which the energized plasma can be channelled to it to generate energized shockwaves. Tupperware's one consist of a full battle armoured suit made out of opaque Tupperware including the headwear leaving only his eyes seen. It has air conditioned systems for him to breath inside the tupperware without having to lose air inside and various hidden weaponry stored in some parts of the tupperware armour. It even has the belt designed to activate it's full form and not to mention that the material was modified for environmental resistance and durability. Last for not least, Captain Diabetes's one on the other is the same as before but some additions like a football helmet for his headwear and 2 storage tanks attached to his chest protector with tubes attached to his arm guards. The thing is, one tank contains an experimental soda and the other contains insulin. The tube on the left enables drinking of the soda as it can be detached off the arm guard to do so and the tube on the right enables insulin flow to the arm guard activating a syringe filled with insulin to inject on the body. (You'll see the function in the spin off soon)

"Wow! I got a feeling that it's complete right?" Clyde asked as Kenny kept his phone. "Definitely. Now let's finish up and shoot some balls with our girls at the billiards area."

"You said it pal!" Clyde and Kenny then fist bump and continued their feasting.

 **Also...**

"This couple skates is so much fun!" said Mille as the group changed back to their shoes. "Ha! Ha! Look at the selifes and photos I took!" Craig showed it to them. There are pictures of both couples skating, doing some dance moves together while skating and few pics have them in accidental falls which are humorous. "So what do we do now Craig?" Tweek asked. "Hmmm...anyone up for some milkshakes?"

"YEAH!" All cheered as they left the skating rink.

 **And then...**

Sometime after the boxing match, Nelly can be seen fixing herself in her rest quarters. "This is not easy. Boxing on the vulnerable spots and dodging..." She spoke to herself as she did some stretching. Then, knocking can be heard. "Miss? You got visitors." A bouncer told her and then, "Red? Nichole? OMG!" She ran to hug them, greeted their boyfriends and let them inside her rest quarters.

There, "Girl, we saw you box ass like a pro! You took boxing after high school or something?" Kevin asked. "Why of course! I'm aiming to become a pro female boxer as my career! Had a good start so far." Nelly replied. "When did you start entering the matches?" Nichole asked. "After that PC wedding. Before we met in that, I was training at that time. After the wedding, I continued until I'm ready to pound the shit out of my opponents! HYAH!" Nelly ended her sentence by jabbing the wall. She didn't even scrape her fist. "Whoa...that was strong." Token described. "If Francis was here, he'll take a picture of us now."

"Francis? I haven't heard from him since the wedding, how is he doing?" Nelly asked upon hearing the name. "Well...that guy is still our camera boy doing all the pictures and stuff. His job is even the easiest out of ours." Red replied. "I see." Nelly did some thinking but believed it can wait. "Oh well, tell him I say hi or let him know I'm around or-"

"Relax Nelly, we'll do what we can do." Nichole assured to her as she looked at the time. "We got to be heading back. See you again?"

"Yeah! See you again then!" The group exchanged goodbyes with Nelly and left for home.

 **Sometime later...**

The time is 10:30 pm. At the villa, David is at the kitchen drinking a glass of milk. "I wonder about the others who went out on the double dates?" He thought when he heard cars pulling up. "About time." He thought as he heard the door open. Cartman, Heid, Butters and Annie went in first. "Well, the concert was good, the buffet is a bit disastrous." said Annie. "But the date was fun! And Cartman even won coupons for free food at the buffer since ate 10 plates of food and dessert!" Butters stated and, "But wait, where is he?" They looked outside to see Heidi looking at a sleeping Cartman. Then, Stan, Wendy, Kyle and Bebe showed up. "What is the meaning of this?" Kyle asked. "Eric ate plenty but he won some coupons for that." Heidi explained as Token, Nichole, Kevin and Red showed up. "C'mon guys, let's drag him in slowly." Stan suggested as he, Kyle and Token dragged him slowly into the manor and by the time they got it done, Kenny, Clyde, Jenny and Lola arrived followed by Tweek, Millie, Craig and Esther. "Hey guys! We had a blast!" Kenny called out. "Nice dude! We too had a good time!" Stan told him as the couples went inside to talk about their double dates. "By the way, we met Nelly." Token revealed to them as the couples sat down in the living room.

"Whoa! You all did?" Millie asked. "Yeah! She's in the boxing career." Nichole stated. "Boxing? So she's packing stuff in boxes?" Bebe asked as all stared at her stunned. "JK! I know what boxing refers to."

"Ha! Ha!" Red laughed and, "By the way, where's Francis? Nelly wants us to say hi on behalf of her."

"He's asleep. And I should do the same. You can wait till tomorrow." From the kitchen, David just finished his milk and went upstairs to sleep. "Speaking of sleep, we better first drag fatass to his bed." said Kyle as he, Stan and Kenny lifted Cartman up and slowly took him to their room. "Don't worry! We'll join you guys once we're done!"

"Alright Stan! We have a lot to talk about during our double date!" said Wendy. "Same!" Jenny and Lola said in unison as the group chatted about it for some time till bedtime.

 **I finally did it! 50 chapters! WAAAAGH! (Ork warcry)**

 **Now that I've reached a new record in my Fanfiction writing, it's about time I put my focus on my other stories I had set aside and get the spin off story released soon. Yes, hiatus for a long time for this one but that doesn't mean I'm ignoring it permanently, I will return and write more chapters one day. As of now, I need to update my other stories too.**


End file.
